When We Were Normal
by Dashed
Summary: They are not normal. Not anymore. News of mutants has just come to light and they are now hunted. Mutants Natsuki and Shizuru try to live and fall in love in such a hostile place. But the world isn’t kind to people who are different. ShizNats and other
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai HiME.

A/N: I expect people to compare this to Xmen because you can't write a fic about mutant powers and not have it compared to the Xmen. The comics have been around forever and are brilliant. I did try and use some of the more obscure powers though so they don't become boring or repitive. Hope I did a good job.

XxXx

Shizuru moved through the party with the grace and easiness that was bred through centuries of human cultivation. Her blood held not one drop of common anything. She was the perfect lady. Everyone at the party could trace their names back at least two hundred years, She could trace hers back seven. According to her father the first caveman was a Fujino and no one ever argued with her father.

She smiled at a fat balding man that leered at her while saluting with his wine glass. She hated everyone in this room because all of them would not hesitate to stab her in the back and kill her if they ever found out what she was. She joined her mother and the small group of admirers that gathered to fawn around her.

"-disgraceful what the world is coming to!" Mrs Ito was in mid exclamation as she joined. The other women all nodding furiously. Her mother hung back watching the conversation and assessing if her input was needed. Her mother rarely ever dined to speak with anyone of the lower families which meant that there was only eighteen people in the world that she would converse with freely, eight of which where her close family.

"I know but after this mutant registration comes in we can finally put those freaks in their place!" Mrs Sato chimed in to the draw attention to herself. The forty year old widow had more plastic in her body than blood. The last time anyone could remember her making a facial expression was Christmas two years ago and it was one of extreme duress as the valet at the club scratched her brand new Ferrari.

"What's this about mutant registration?" She asked calmly though her insides boiled with rage and fear.

"There going to make people take tests for job interviews and such and if your found to be a mutant the government takes you details," Mrs Ito face said she couldn't have been happier, then again Mrs Ito was know to agree with a lot of Hitler's policies as well.

"I heard they might even bring it into schools!" Mrs Ito was the rooms most vicious gossip which was quite an achievement as she was up against some very stiff competition. "I was talking to Jerry last night, you all know Jerry, he's the assistant to Mr. Kuga the counciler," Mrs Ito was also a vicious name dropper "anyway he's the one that let it slip that it was going to be brought into schools," she leaned closer to her 'friends' as if speaking confidentially but really in a few hours she would have told this story to everyone in the room and beyond "the government is actually going to implement it this year! Oh yes! Its going to start at the small private schools then onto the public Jerry reckons that in two years they will have registered every freak living in Japan."

All the woman made appropriate 'oohs' and 'ahhhs' but only her reaction was honest. She paled and the glass of champaign in her hand lurched forward dangerously. They were going to find her and kill her. The government wouldn't stop at registering mutants they would want to experiment on them. She was going to become someone's lab rat.

"Oh, Sakura! Look at what you've done to this poor girl with all your talk of mutants and such!" Mrs Sato placed her hand on her elbow and tried to look concerned but not only was this a foreign emotion that she was now only attempting to grasp or at least pretend to in order to garner approval in her mothers eyes but the silicon in her face prevented anything more than an unflattering eye twitch. "We shall talk no more of this, why don't you try and get some air hhmm?"

"But not in the west garden dear. That awful Kuga girl is out there, you know I once heard from Ichigo Muul, the up and coming painter? He's suppose to be the next best thing since Di Vinci himself, that the Kuga girl was mentally ill and that's why her father sent her to live with her grandmother in seclusion!" Mrs Ito was off again glad to impart a new bit of gossip.

She was going to hit the woman in front of her. Damn the consequences of social exclusion. But just as she stepped forward to deliver her scathing reprimand she was halted by her mother who did it for her. "I have personally spent time with Natsuki Kuga and found her a delightfully spirited girl. She was a friend of my daughters and I consider her and her family to be good friends of mine." her mother quite voice cut through the continuing gossip in which Mrs Sato had joined in as well. Both woman looked on in fear and apprehension. It would only take one call by the statuesque woman to ruin them and they knew it. "You bore me now. Leave" the two women scurried away their feathers ruffled.

"Thank you," she said to her mother. Her mother had always puzzled her. She must have had western descendants because the blonde hair and pale skin did not come naturally to the Japanese. But her mother denied it and you argued with her as much as you would with her father. Her mother despite being female had absolutely no idea how to handle or deal with kids. The woman always grew nervous when left in a room with her for extended periods of time when she was younger. Even now they never exchange more than thirty words in a year. Her mother nodded and gestured for her to walk away. She was after all the Queen of high society and it wouldn't do for her to walk away from the area she had chosen as her own.

She bowed briefly and hurried to the west gardens. The garden might have been bigger than the actual house which was massive. Everywhere there where flowers and hedges cut into the shape of majestic animals. Every spare corner of space was filled with tacky garden statues all original and created by those 'up and coming artists' and 'the next best thing'. When said artist falls out of popularity all the statues are smashed to make way for the pieces of the new talent. The world in which she live was so fickle. She sometimes what's to take a hammer to them herself. Swing hard and fast and break the statues, the cloths, the fancy jewellery and all the facades she had to wear in order to make it thought the day and not get lynched. She was so sick of this fake shining world that's light would gouge out her eyes if she were to try and leave it.

"Natsuki!" She called as she spotted the girl in the middle of the Japanese bridge staring at the water no doubt filled with gold fish or carp or what ever fish happened to represent wealth and power this year.

"Stay away!" the dark haired girl held up her hand her face turned away from her. Natsuki had grown since they last saw each other which was to be expected as they hadn't seen each other in over seven years. She was disturbed to discover that the first thing she noticed about her old friend was her curves. It didn't help that the girl wore a biker suit that clung to them. She was a mutant and a lesbian she must really hate herself to have chosen these traits in her last life. The two biggest things that guaranteed disownment and she had both in spades.

"Natsuki its me Shizuru," she tried to talk calmingly but her excitement at seeing her only true friend might have leaked out. Natsuki turned her head to look at her and she was hit with the fact that it wasn't only the appearance of curves that had changed in her friend. Her skin was unhealthily pale and her eyes which she remembered to be this vibrant green seemed washed out and pale. She looked tortured.

"Oh, yeah I think I remember you," her voice was absent as her face scrunched up with pain.

She moved to try and comfort the other girl her tormented expression awakening her dormant caretaker.

"No! Don't come near me!" she scrambled back away from her panicked. Her face was so terrified that Shizuru stopped with her foot on the bridge. "Natsuki I'm not going to hurt you." God what had happened to her normally strong friend. When they where children it was always Natsuki that had to hold her hand as they entered dark rooms both on them two small to reach the light switches.

"Just leave me alone," the pain was gone but her face still looked haggard. Her shoulders slumped wearily and she returned to gazing at the water. Sensing that it would be okay for her to approach she inched closer to the girl weary of another episode.

"I've missed you," she tried, because she had. She had missed the other girl beyond reason because its was only with Natsuki could she be herself. She never had to pretend she was a lady with her. She was encouraged to jump in mud puddles and spit and a thousand other things every ordinary child did naturally that she would never have dreamed of doing without the tomboy.

"I can't really remember you," she said listlessly.

That hurt. She had treasured their short time together as children like most would treasure a prized jewel and for her to find out Natsuki didn't feel the same about their time together hurt. A lot. Though she didn't allow it to show on her face the emotion assaulted her in waves.

Natsuki clutched her head and fell onto her side screaming. "AAAHHHH I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I remember too okay?!"

What the-? Was this girl crazy?

"No I'm not crazy! just stop crying!" Natsuki was sobbing herself.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to say you..." She trailed of and her emotions changed to puzzlement. Natsuki's features released her tense expression and gradually went slack. "...I didn't say that at all…I thought it."

Natsuki looked horrified and scrambled up and away from her. Shizuru's actions where those of a desperate woman as she had been excused form gym class for years due to the fact she hated any strenuous activity so to actually move faster than her normal snails pace and launch herself with newfound strength straight at Natsuki's legs and to pin the other girl beneath her shocked her as well as the captured girl.

"You're one of them aren't you?!" her voice was harsh in its excitement. She couldn't believe it she wasn't alone anymore!

"No! Get off me!" Natsuki struggled from side to side unable to throw the frail looking girl of her. As Natsuki's hands flailed about Shizuru did the thing most in her situation would. She grabbed the other girls hands and pinned them to the wooden bridge. It was in that moment that their bare skins touched that she got drunk.

_She was seven years old and attending Miniko's birthday party. She had to play house with the other girls while the boys went of to play war. She hated playing house but didn't like playing war either so she was stuck here with the rest of these future trophy wife's. The was a big yell before a bike came careening out of no where at break neck speed straight for Miniko and her wendy house which was what prompted playing this horrible game. There was a ripping sound and squeals of the girls inside as the house collapsed. The canvas of the house fluttered in the wind before settling over the children who where trying to escape turning them into a mass of moving lumps. Worried parents and servants rushed to help there respecting children but the first child to surface was the biker. With short shoulder length hair reminiscent of her own, short was in season, Natsuki Kuga set up from the ruined house and proclaimed hotly; "Now who the hell put a house in the middle of my race track!?"_

_"See if you're not covered in mud the enemy would be able to see you" explained Natsuki splashing herself with the brown substance. "But its dirty" She whined unwilling to cover her new jeans in filth. "So? You have a washing machine right?" Natsuki rolled her eyes and she was unwilling to tell the girl that she didn't know if they had a washing machine as she had never been in the kitchens. She tentatively scooped the mud up in her hand and grimacing smeared it on her red top. "That's its, here I'll help!" Natsuki helpfully shoved her in the puddle before diving in herself. She was just about to shout at the other girl and cry for her daddy when Natsuki's hand covered hers "look its Mr. Evil Bear over there in his fortress of doom!" she forgot all about why she was mad and they went to save the world from Mr. Evil Bear._

_She was ten years old Natsuki had been gone for a year and a half and she had to make new friends with the other girls at her school. "Don't you think Jerride is handsome?" Selphie squealed to Sophie who nodded "oh yeah! I'm going to marry him when I grow up!" they where both fawning over a magazine where Jerride and his new girlfriend Clair stood smiling at the cameras on the red carpet. "What do you think 'Zuru?" the other girls simpered sucking up to the richest among them even at a young age. She took the magazine and studied Jerride. He was blonde and quite handsome but she thought that she would much rather marry the dark haired woman beside him._

_She was fourteen and had left her gym bag in the changing room. She hurried to get it before she was even later to her next class. The teacher wouldn't say anything no one would dare reprimand a Fujino but she needed to learn maths for her future in business. The room was filled with older girls uniforms hanging on pegs. They must have the gym after them. She spotted her bag where she left it and grabbed it turning to leave when she heard the shower running. Curious as she thought all the girls would be in glass she went to have a look. an older girl was showering, head thrown back under the spray and waist length dark hair glued to her back. She could just make out the profile of a breast when the other girl started to turn-_

She struggled to release her hand from Natsuki's death like grip. The other girl was flushed and her lips parted breathing heavily. She stared vacantly above her. Her body gave a shudder and jerked upwards. Shizuru tore her hand away unwilling to share the rest of the memory with the other girl. She tugged so hard that she tumbled of her and sprawled backwards arms and legs going in separate directions.

Natsuki sat up dazed and shook her head slightly to try and bring this world into focus. That had never happened before. Shizuru sat up as well and both were looking at the other in a new and slightly embarrassed way.

"Sorry, I can't control it," Natsuki muttered breaking their staring match.

"Its, ah" she cleared her throat in embarrassment "okay."

"You won't tell anyone right?" Natsuki looked at her pleadingly.

Shizuru shook her head "Only if you don't tell them about me."

"Deal. Though I think being a lesbian isn't as bad as being a freak." she said self recriminating.

"What if you're both?" she said quietly looking at the ground instead of Natsuki.

Natsuki looked startled "What do you mean?"

"This," she stretched out her hand and Natsuki hesitated and seemed like she would refuse. After a moment or two she took it.

_She was so angry! How dare her mother set her up on a date with that pig Miki. He was the biggest man whore at school. He thought just because he was rich and had a cool car that all the girls should sleep with him. Unfortunately his family was one of the very few that was on the same level of hers so she couldn't refuse to go without shaming them. She was just so angry. She didn't want to go let someone else go! She snatched up the phone and threw it at the wall. The receiver bounced off the wall and hit her back. She was knocked onto the bed and fell down beside it with black spots swimming before her eyes. "That hurt!" She raged but it wasn't her. She got up on her knees to look at the bed only to find there was another Shizuru glaring back at her._

They quickly let go of each other afraid to prolong the contact. Natsuki stared at her in shock while she waited calmly for some reaction.

"You're, you're just like me?" Natsuki's voice sounded small as if she couldn't quite believe it. "I'm not along anymore?"

Shizuru suspected she had the same dazed expression on her own face as she nodded.

"Wow," They sat in silence neither quite sure what to do now. "So what have you been up to these last few years?" it seemed lame to Natsuki as she said it but Shizuru was glad to talk about something and started to retell her life since Natsuki left it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Natsuki over here!" Shizuru called to the other girl who looked as if she was trying to fold in on herself. She had waited by her town car reluctant to get on the boat without Natsuki. Despite being near the departure time there were still many students and parents milling about the dock filling the air with mindless chatter and goodbyes. "Is that all your bringing?"

Natsuki hefted her duffel bag and nodded. Her entire face looked pinched, being in this crowd couldn't be easy for her. "Come on," Shizuru grabbed her hand and lead her to the boat. She was wearing gloves so there was no embarrassing memory transfers.

"Where's your things?" Natsuki asked trailing along behind her.

"Oh I had them loaded on already, I also got us a private room though we have to sacrifice luxury for privacy" she had bought one room for them and three others either side of theirs to try and ease the stress Natsuki would feel being in such close quarters with so many people.

"You didn't have to do that," Natsuki was embarrassed by the other girls generosity and shifted the duffel bag over her shoulder awkwardly.

"Oh, sorry," Shizuru stopped in front of her abruptly causing Natsuki to knock into her back. "I never gave you the chance to say goodbye."

Natsuki's face darkened and she marched on ahead of Shizuru. "No one to say goodbye too."

"Oh," Shizuru said but wasn't that surprised her own parents where often to busy to spend time with her. "Our rooms is down the bottom 34E." Natsuki nodded and led the way.

"How long is the trip to Fuuka anyway?" Natsuki asked as they got into the room they would be sharing.

"Its about eight hours by boat," Shizuru said as she sat down on the bed. They really had to sacrifice comfort for privacy. The room contained two twin beds and garish orange curtains and Natsuki's duffel bag and that was all. It was nothing like the luxury suits that she had stayed in last year on her trip to Fuuka.

"If its only eight hours long then why are there beds?" Natsuki asked frowning as she sat on the other bed.

Shizuru giggled and looked at Natsuki from the corners of her eyes "Ara Natsuki two months is a long time..."

"So what does that have to do with anything?" Natsuki asked punching the pillow into some sort of shape so she could lay back. She either missed the teasing tone Shizuru used or had no idea what it meant.

"Well some couples like to get reacquainted with each other..." She resisted the urge to wiggle her eyebrows at Natsuki who stopped pummelling her pillow to stare at her trying to work out her meaning. When she eventually did her face burned in a shade of red Shizuru had never seen before.

"Oh!" she looked everywhere but at the other girl until the laughing got to much for her and she glared at the blonde "its not that funny!"

"Ara Natsuki-chan is going to look so cute blushing this year especially," Shizuru smiled happily at her thought "if she can read minds and is going to school with teenage boys."

Natsuki's face screwed up in disgust "you wouldn't believe what some people think. Women are just as bad as men sometimes."

"I think I would like to have your power, then I could listen to all those fan girls at my mothers parties and know what they are really thinking," Shizuru leaned back feeling comfortable enough around Natsuki to relax her ridged posture "I would be able to know what they really think of me."

"Is that such a good thing though?" Natsuki said quietly sobering Shizuru's happy mood with the shadow that had fallen across her face "knowing that the loving words they say are undermined by how horrified their thoughts are?" Shizuru frowned at the other girls tone her words leaving her more open than Shizuru knew she would have liked to be.

"Natsuki?" she asked quietly.

Natsuki looked up and made a visible effort to close her face off but unfortunately for the other girl she wore her emotions just like she wore her cloths; plain and for all to see. "How does your power work though? I mean are your doubles the same as you?"

Shizuru allowed her to change the subject not quite ready to push their tentative friendship on what must be a delicate issue for Natsuki. "Well for the little I've been able to figure out which given the surveillance my mother usually has on me, wasn't much, I think they're actually my emotional state. I know another me appears when I've been hit really hard but they all seem to be different," she crossed her knees and arranged herself so as she could continue in comfort. To be honest she was actually excited to talk about her powers as she had never been able to do so out of fear. "Like in the memory I showed you, when I got hit the other Shizuru was just angry all the time I had to stop her from bursting out of the room to rip Miki's head off. The second time it happened I was afraid of what would happen so the other Shizuru that appeared was shaking and petrified."

Natsuki was nodding along with the other girl fascinated. A few weeks ago she though she was the only one with powers but now she found out she wasn't alone and the powers were actually different depending on person to person according to the little research Shizuru had done. It was amazing. "Do you think there's many like us?"

"I don't know its not as if we can come right out and ask people," she cupped her chin. She wished there was some sort of bar that mutants gathered in and then laughed. She had wished for the exact same thing when she found out she was gay. Maybe there were mutant bars? Tucked away from civilised society in far out fields and abandoned alleyways much like the first gay bars. She giggled at her thought then stopped herself. She had been laughing far too much in Natsuki's company the other girl might think she was crazy.

"Yeah your right I guess," Natsuki placed her ankle on her knee and leaned forward. Shizuru giggled again.

"You better not sit like that when we get to Fuuka," Shizuru smiled, she had to stop doing that it wasn't like her "the uniform skirts are really short, if you sit like that you'll end up flashing everyone...mind you some might like that." She grinned flirtatiously amazed and elated as Natsuki once again blushed violently.

"Is there anywhere we can get something to eat?" she coughed and ignored the mock leer the other girl gave her. She uncrossed her legs and sat with her knees pressed firmly together.

"Ah, yes above," she pointed upwards her tone teasingly dreadful "are you ready to go into the masses?"

Natsuki frowned she forgot about that. She had just felt so normal talking with the other girl that she had forgot her problem. She wasn't even annoyed by the slow hum that was Shizuru's thoughts. Her head was unlike most she knew. Most people thought of many different things all at the same time causing their thoughts to jump around and mingle together sounding like a buzz saw and feeling like one as well. But Shizuru was all single mindedness as she talked to Natsuki and her thoughts always seemed to be calm. "I'm going to have to get used to it I suppose."

"What did you do before?" Shizuru asked curiously standing up.

Natsuki stood as well and opened the door for Shizuru. No one else seemed to be about as the buzz saw had yet to start. "I've always avoided big crowds. I lived with my grandmother in a little cottage by the sea near a farm so there wasn't really many people around us. The party were we met was probably the biggest crowed I've ever been in. When I came to the city I was so shocked at how many people there were and how many thoughts." She laughed as she must seem like a real country bumpkin to the sophisticated girl.

"Did you go to school there?" Shizuru asked fascinated. All her life she had been surrounded by people she couldn't imagine not being part of a crowed.

"I was home schooled, my grandmother was an English teacher so she could get access to all the learning material," Natsuki said grinning as she watch Shizuru take in every word she said "you're the first girl I've talked to my age. Ever since my dad sent his assistant to come and claim me I've been surrounded by nothing but middle aged men and woman."

"Your dad he's in politics right?" due to her upbringing she was suppose to know all the movers and shakers but she had very little interest in politics.

"Yeah he's a councillor running for Prime Minister this year," Natsuki grimace in distaste.

"You don't like him I take it?" her voice was humorous because Natsuki made such darling facial expressions.

"In public my father is a good loyal family man taking care of his daughter and still grieving for his departed wife," Natsuki was in danger of getting permanent wrinkles due to all her frowning "in private-lets just say its different."

Shizuru could feel the boundary on their friendship and knew to push further was to encroach on dangerous territory so she left it. They entered onto the main entertainment deck of the ship. This was were most of the students gathered. Those that couldn't afford or didn't wish to buy a private room anyway. Natsuki reeled back and clutched the door frame in support. Shizuru hovered by her feeling useless. Natsuki gather her strength and grimacing gestured for Shizuru to go on.

Shizuru decided then that they would avoid the undoubtedly crowded cafeteria and just go to one of the vendening machines even though she hated those things. She wanted to take Natsuki's arm and lend her support but wasn't sure if it would be welcomed. Judging by Natsuki's stiff shoulders and painfully erect posture she doubted it.

"Fujino-sama!" six high pitched voices screamed at once.

Shizuru winced internally and turned around to six screaming girls-her fan club. She smiled pleasantly at them while Natsuki scowled "Hello everyone I trust you had a wonderful summer?"

Natsuki stared at the girls who she would have sworn had little tiny hearts in their eyes. She could feel the massive whirl that was their collective thought: Shizuru, Shizuru, Shizuru. She might have known the other girl was popular after all she was pretty rich and Natsuki supposed she was smart.

"-wonderful let me introduce you to my friend Natsuki," Shizuru said more to try and deflect attention from herself than to get Natsuki into the conversation.

The girls eyed her with suspicion and she felt their thoughts take a sharp dive towards jealousy. Her eyes narrowed in pain as she struggled not to fall to the ground as hateful thoughts were hurled at her by the smiling girls who seemed to be welcoming her to Fuuka while simultaneously whishing her a painful death.

"Shizuru I'm going to go up on deck to get some air," without another word she turned away. She could hear the girls chanting how rude she was to Fujino-sama and set her teeth. She was really starting to hate crowds.

She stumbled onto the deck a few minutes later glad to get away from the reunited Kendo club who spoke and thought loudly. Not that the thoughts were particularly intelligent. It mostly went along the lines of I'll beat him this year, Ohh aren't my muscles big? I hope, insert girls name, will go out with me...

She tossed her hair and went to stand by the railings gripping the cool metal and taking deep breaths. She had missed the sea air. You couldn't replace or replicate it. It calmed and soothed her and she focused on that instead of the few other students that milled about on deck. She paid dearly for minding her own business as a small girl shaped juggernaut ran past knocking her backwards with enough force that she fell over the railings.

As the air whooshed past her she didn't even have time to panic as she had no idea what was happening. She heard faint screams but they were of annoyance rather than fright "Mikoto you idiot!"

Her butt was jerked to a haul uncomfortably close to the propellers of the ship. She turned around to see what had saved her. She followed the white string upwards to see a pink haired girl in a blue uniform half over the railings herself holding onto the other end of the rope. Her face was strained from holding her and every now and again she yelled over her shoulder. Natsuki could see even from where she was the throbbing vein and hear faintly annoyed thoughts. She dangled there still having no idea what was going on and she was a little embarrassed that she was dangling by her butt so she screamed up "don't just stand there pull me up!"

"Shut it fatty! If you laid of the sweets I would be able to pull you up but as it is I have to wait until help comes!" the pink haired girl yelled back at her.

"OI! who are you calling fat you-you block head!" she yelled back face flushing out of anger and the position she was in.

"Block head?" the other girl laughed then the mocking sound took on an evil tone "I wouldn't argue while I was in your position" to show what she meant she let go of the rope. Natsuki's stomach lurched as she fell even further towards the speeding propellers. She jerked to a stop and feeling a bit sick looked up to find the pink haired girl smirking at her.

"If you do that again I'll climb up this rope and strangle you with it!" she threatened weakly as she was going to be sick.

"Is that right? Well take-Mai-san!" the girls tone changed from a menacing bully to little girl caught doing something wrong by her mother.

"Nao, what are you doing?! Your supposed to be catching Mikoto!" Mai whispered furiously. Natsuki realised that she hadn't actually heard her speak but heard her thoughts. That was all she needed to throw up and get a massive head ach on top of it.

"Mikoto knocked this idiot ocean gazer over the side I thought it would be best if I didn't let her die. But hey, I'm all new to this being good thing so if you want me to let her go." Nao said just a little annoyed but didn't want to push her luck too far as she had learned Mai was scary when she got upset.

"No, of course not! You did the right thing," but Mai sounded bothered by it as she helped pull Natsuki up from her certain death. "How are we going to explain this to her?"

"We don't. Soon as she's over, we bolt, she doesn't have our names and can't prove anything was wrong." Nao huffed "I recommended a different diet for you fatty! One that's not see food and eat it!"

"Nao!" Mai scolded puffing herself "okay so as soon as she's over we run for it okay?"

Nao nodded but the both froze as the jean clad butt that came into view spoke "Tokiha Mai and Yuuki Nao."

They both looked at each other in panic, when had they said their names? Nao took decisive action and let go of the rope. Mai and Natsuki both squealed and Mai near tumbled over the edge with the other girl as she refused to let go. "Nao! what are you doing?!"

"Let go Mai! She knows are names she could get us in trouble!" Nao was gripping Mai's waist to stop her from falling over the edge and trying to pull her away from Natsuki.

"We can't just let her die!" Mai screamed all the blood rushing to her head as she tried to use her non existing abdomen muscles to help Nao pull her back onto the ship deck. Her feet where failing the air and her torso was over the railings. She was going to die.

"We can't?" and Nao sounded really puzzled at this.

"NO!"

"Fine!"

After getting Mai back over the railings they both worked together to haul Natsuki's green form over as well. Natsuki's face despite looking the same colour as seaweed was bursting with anger. She opened her mouth to scream furiously at Nao but rushed to the side to be sick instead. Nao looked at Mai then jerked her head to the side internally screaming lets go! Mai hovered there worriedly for a moment before remembering she had to find Mikoto before anyone else got hurt and obeyed Nao and they both made their escape.

"Natsuki!" Shizuru cried worriedly after coming on deck to find the other girl bent over the railings heaving "lets go down below again we can sit in the room. I had no idea crowds took so much out of you." She placed her hand on Natsuki's back and rubbed in soothing circles. She felt guilty for allowing the other girl to wonder off alone in such a crowded place.

"Forget it!" Natsuki snapped up and pushed Shizuru's arm away. Her face looked like thunder and her eyes were stone. She marched away from Shizuru not taking in the girls hurt face. She was going to find that pink haired physco and kill her. How dare she dangle her over the side like an over grown yoyo! And she wasn't fat!

"Ara what does Natsuki have on her backside?" Shizuru asked making the angry girl stop. Natsuki glanced over her shoulder to fin that the rope was still attached she reached down to tug it off and recoiled as it turned out to be a sticky mess. It stuck to her hands in long messy strings and Shizuru was the first to realise "its not tied" she said in wonder.

The rope was sticking to Natsuki's butt there was no loop or hook to keep it attached. It was just a really sticky substance "I don't think I've seen anything like this before, is this stuff normal on boats?"

Shizuru shook her head and gripped the rope where it met at Natsuki's butt and pulled hard. She was a little embarrassed about having her hands so close to Natsuki's backside but it had to be done. The rope instead of pulling off just stretched in long gluey white strings. "Maybe if you run?"

Natsuki ran as far as she could without anyone seeing her but the rope just stretched and stayed firmly glued to Natsuki's butt. Not that Shizuru blamed it as Natsuki's butt looked like a lovely thing to stick to. She flushed and hoped Natsuki hadn't heard that thought "I'll just go and see it I can find anything to cut it with!" she hurried below deck.

Natsuki placed her foot on one end and grabbed the bit attached to her. By this stage the rope was twice its original size. She couldn't walk around deck with a massive white tail she thought angrily. Shizuru came back with a wicked looking knife. It was about five inches long and its blade was curved like the teeth on a saw. Natsuki looked at it apprehensively. "Where did you get that?"

Shizuru grinned making Natsuki worry even more "even the school delinquents love me" was her more worrying reply.

"Now, stand still I don't want to cut you," Shizuru sawed as close to Natsuki as she dared. It was both relieving and frightening to see that she had no prior experience with holding or using knives. Reflexively Natsuki clenched her butt cheeks trying to keep them as far away from the sharp object as possible. When it was over she had a round white spot on her jeans that she hoped people mistook as part of the design. She growled, she had liked these jeans!

"Now will you tell me what happened?" Shizuru asked now suspecting that it was more than the crowd that made Natsuki throw up.

Natsuki explained as they gathered up the white string and threw it over board. She now knew whatever the hell it was wasn't normal and judging by the hasty exits her rescuers made it would get them in a lot of trouble if it was found by the wrong people.

The sticky sting fell downwards to the sea and was caught in the current caused by the boats blades. One long sticky strange was caught by the propeller and it was slowly wrapped around the blades.

"Lets get you changed and then we can go look for these 'rescuers' of yours," Shizuru's eyes narrowed. Something wasn't right here and she would be damned if she let someone hurt Natsuki and go unpunished.

They headed below deck back to their room. It was the last time she was going to stay at the bottom of the ship far to many stairs for her comfort. It was just as they reached the bottom of the last stair case that the string wrapped fully around the propellers halting them to a jarring stop. The boat slowed drastically and came to a stop. Shizuru flew forward hitting her head on a fire extinguisher another Shizuru falling to her side just as Natsuki landed on top of the first Shizuru.

"Ow," said Shizuru sitting up holding her head Natsuki looked at the other Shizuru and then down to the one she was lying on. This could get very confusing. She scrambled up and off Shizuru "are you okay?"

"You need to stop eating sweets," The first Shizuru said levering herself up into a sitting position "what happened?"

"You tell me, I've never been on a boat before!" Natsuki snapped feeling annoyed that she was called fat for the third time today. She looked down at her stomach and was satisfied that it was all in their heads. She was not fat.

"I think we stopped and that is defiantly not normal," said the second Shizuru who was still rubbing her head. Her pained expression vanished as she looked up for the first time and took in Natsuki. "Wow you could rock my boat anytime, honey."

Shizuru and Natsuki looked horrified as the other Shizuru started to crawl forward slowly never taking her eyes of Natsuki. Shizuru tried to quickly remember what her last thought had been when she did she cringed. She had been rubbing her hand and remembering what Natsuki's skin felt like under her own as she tried to get the rope of her.

"Shizuru are you hitting on me?" Natsuki asked the girl beside her rather than the one who was trying to get her to look down her top.

"Its not me!" Shizuru said in a panic snatching her doubles hand and dragging her away "well it is, but I have no control over her!"

"Aw baby if you wanted to be in control you should have just said," Shizuru said in her best sultry voice.

"I would never use corny lines like that!" Shizuru glared at her double who was starting to get annoyed at being restrained from the pretty lady.

"Hey if its a threesome you want," Shizuru grabbed the hand that was restraining her and pulled her startled twin towards her "I think I'm very pretty and you have to admit two of us making a Natsuki sandwich would be hot," Shizuru flushed as her ear was nibbled on by her other self. She was going to die of embarrassment and Natsuki was going to die of blood loss as her entire supply seemed to be located in her face.

"Can't you put her away?!" Natsuki demanded.

"I haven't worked out how yet!" Shizuru said desperately trying to untangle herself from her own wondering hands "oh! Not there! stop-oh that was nice-no stop!" she finally broke away from her leering double just in time for a naked girl to run between them and away again.

"What the-?!" Shizuru didn't have time to finish as two other girls ran by holding what seemed to be the first girls clothes.

"Mikoto-"

"-you naked idiot!"

"Hey that's the girls from before!" Natsuki yelled giving chase.

"Honey! Where are you going come back!" Cried her lusty copy taking of after Natsuki leaving the real Shizuru to follow to make sure she didn't rape Natsuki.

XxXx

"Goddamn it did you see what way she went?!" Nao yelled looking all around the storage bay.

"No I lost track of her after she jumped down four flights of stairs!" Mai puffed bending over trying to get her breath back. She clutched Mikoto's school skirt and tie in her hands while Nao had her shirt and socks. They had no idea what Mikoto had done with her underwear or shoes. They were just glad she streaked when they were below the more popular decks and out of sight from most of the passengers. Honestly Nao wondered why the hell she puts up with this. She had only known Mikoto and Mai for two months and most of it was spent running after the psychotic girl.

There was a loud crash and the sound of cursing coming from their left. They both looked at each other before letting out a long suffering sigh and running towards the sound. Natsuki skidded around the corner after them and followed them towards the cursing. Both Shizurus admired the wiggling butt in front of them.

"Mikoto!" Mai yelled as the naked girl stood over a man dressed in maintenance cloths ready to strike him again. The man already had a bloody nose and he was lying sprawled out on his back cowering at a girl he was twice the size of.

Mikoto turned her head slowly her vacant empty eyes chilling Mai to the bone but she didn't let it show. She stood hands on her hips and called, her voice only slightly wavering, in her best scolding tone "you shouldn't have run off, now release that man and come here."

Nao stood slightly in front of Mai and to the side so as not to block Mikoto's view of her but ready to defend the older girl if needed. Mikoto looked at them her head cocked to the side like a wild cat. She was quite intimidating as shadows played impossible across her face in the brightly lit room. Mikoto was contemplating what the strange sound the big breasted girl had made was and if it was worth listening to it. She hesitated and then slowly set the man down turning towards the soothing noises that was coming from the big breasted girl. Two things happened then.

Natsuki came lurching into the maintenance room screaming and causing a lot of noise. The noise was enough to send the startled Mikoto running again while the maintenance worker scrambled over to his bag pulling out a gun and start shooting at Mikoto's retreating back. At the sound of gunshots Nao tackled Mai to the floor causing Natsuki to trip over their sprawled forms straight into the gunman making him bang into the door frame and for her to land beside his black bag.

Both Shizuru's had just entered the room at this stage. One of them took the time to leer at the sprawled Nao and Mai who had fallen into a compromising position while the other one called out to Natsuki who seemed dazed.

"What the hell are you doing here fatty?!" Nao yelled glaring at Natsuki.

Natsuki was to dizzy to answer let alone reply to the rude girl. Mai pushed Nao of her "Oh no, Mikoto's headed towards the engine room!" she said urgently trying to disentangle her legs from Naos. "Ow that was my crotch!" Nao curled up to protect the delicate area Mai had just kneed.

"If you want I could kiss it better?" Shizuru leaned down to give the pink haired girl all the assistance she wanted.

"Fujino-sama?!" Mai cried in disbelief while Nao scrambled away from the perverted woman who tried too rub her crotch soothingly.

"Stay away from me grandma!" Nao spat closing her legs tightly as she pushed the standing Mai in front of her.

"Ignore her," Shizuru said kneeling by Natsuki pushing her hair out of her eyes. Natsuki smiled gratefully while Mai nearly broke her neck snapping her head backwards and forewords to stare at both Shizuru's.

"Fujino-sama I didn't know you had a twin?!" Mai said shocked and a little fearful as the other Shizuru was leering at her rumpled shirt. She straighten out her shirt but didn't feel any better as the other woman still gazed lecherously. She reminded her of the old men that got the bus with her during the holidays.

"More importantly didn't that guy have a gun?" Shizuru asked frowning at the man that was slowly starting to come around. He groaned and checked his watch panicking while trying to scramble upright on wobbly feet.

"There's a bomb on the boat!" Natsuki cried in shock looking at the groaning man trying to get to her feet herself.

"What?!" Four other incredulous voices intoned.

"He's put it in the engine room and he's trying to get away before it blows!" Natsuki yelled pointing her finger at the maintenance man who was trying to stumble away.

"Nao!" Mai yelled pointing at the man "get him!"

Nao looked at her one eyebrow raised "you think I'm your dog Tokiha?"

"He's getting away!" she cried pleading with Nao who sighed and raised to wrists white balls shot from her cupped hands and straight at the other mans back he flew forward with the force and stuck to the opposite walk only his head and feat visible everything else covered in a white sticky substance that Natsuki recognised as the rope she had threw over board.

The room remained silent before everyone burst in with their questions.

"Where the hell did that stuff come from?!"

"Your a mutant as well?!"

"What room did you say the bomb was in?!"

"What the hell are you looking at fatty?!"

"Can you use that trick for sex?"

"Me first," Mai said looking at Natsuki urgently.

"Its in the engine room but what about spider girl over there how the hell did she do that?!" Natsuki asked but Mai was already running towards the engine room and Mikoto.

"A Spiderman joke I haven't heard that before," Nao rolled her eyes and took of after Mai Calling back "your stupid as well as fat!"

"Hey!" Natsuki yelled insulted. Shizuru turned her back to stare at her "Natsuki did you mean it about the bomb?" Natsuki nodded and Shizuru said "what are we going to do?" They were on a boat that had stopped in the middle of the ocean with a bomb about to go off. Natsuki shrugged. She had no idea how to disarm a bomb-she couldn't even fix her alarm clock.

"Why can't we just get bondage dude to disarm it?" the other Shizuru asked coming to stand as close to Natsuki she could get with out the other her glaring at her "but then again I always wanted to go out with a big bang!" she leered at the other two girls who both rolled their eyes in disgust. They had no sense of humour.

"Come on I still want a word with spider bitch," Natsuki took Shizuru's hand and pulled her past the man who was struggling to free himself from the white stuff.

Nao jerked to a halt as she entered the engine room maintenance men and whoever else looked after the engines were all sprawled out on the floor hopefully unconscious. Mikoto hadn't killed anyone in their time together but she had come scarily close a few times. "Mai?"

"Nao..." Mai came into view a few feet in front of her after she stumbled out from behind a massive machine. Mai fell on her face and Nao hurried to her side. "Mai?! Mai?!" she called cradling the other girl relief flooding through her as she found her still breathing. Mikoto wouldn't survive if she found out that she had killed Mai. She would already be inconsolable when she woke up and found out she had hurt Mai. Nao felt the hairs on her neck stand up and pressed herself flat on the floor as a naked blur flew over her head to dent one of the engines. Mikoto growled as she fell to the floor on all fours her teeth pulled back into a snarl and her small ropey muscles bulging as she glared over Nao and Mai at another maintenance worker who stood with a long metal pipe and a gun.

"Ya 'lil bitch ya nearly blew us all up!" he growled himself. He raised the gun to shoot the annoyance when something hit his face. The world was swallowed in white as he clawed at the sticky substance covering his eyes nose and mouth. He dropped the pipe but long years of training made sure he never let go of his gun. With one hand he dug at the substance covering his mouth while shooting all around him so the feral girl wouldn't attack him again. The bomb was behind him so he didn't have to worry about shooting that.

One of the bullets hit a pipe and scalding hot steam filled the room obscuring everything. Mikoto made her escape while Nao rolled Mai to the safest place she could. She hid them both under one of the machines and covered the opening with webbing hoping that it would be enough to absorbed any stray bullets. She had never been shot at before so she wasn't sure it would work.

Natsuki and the Shizuru's entered the smoky room and hearing gun shots a Shizuru grabbed Natsukis hand and threw her into a storage room and slammed the door. She had just enough time to see the other Shizuru diving to the side behind a big machine before the door was shut. She was turned around forcefully and before she had time to wonder which Shizuru had saved her she found herself engaging in her first kiss. She was shocked and that's why she told herself that it took so long for her to pull away. "There's is a mad man with a gun outside that could kill us, not to mention a bomb that could go off and kill us and your trying to kiss me?!" she said outraged.

"Yeah, doesn't the idea of certain death make you hot?" Shizuru leered placing both hands on Natsuki's breasts. Natsuki squawked in shock and punched Shizuru as hard as she could before opening the door and diving out.

Mikoto watched through the steam as the mean man clutched at his face. He seemed to make a little progress with the white mask. She stalked up and down on the machines waiting for her chance. Her legs and arms flicked in irritation, how dare the man hit the big breasted girl. On some level Mikoto knew that that girl was important to her knew that she must not harm her and protect her against all others. The big breast girl and the angry girl where part of her Pride. The mans weapons stopped emitting the loud bangs producing only soft clicking noises that could barely be heard over the hissing steam. But she heard and she knew by the raising panic in the other man that this was the time for her to make her move. She pounced on him and knocked him into a metal bush. Here in mans world everything was hard unlike the jungle island where she had grown up. He hit the metal bush with a solid thud. Her keen ears picked up the sound of cracking ribs. He was injured and defenceless in the face of a predator. He failed his arms uselessly trying to knock her away but she used her soupier strength to grab his arms and twist. There was an echoing pop and the arms didn't move anymore. He was ripe for the kill.

Mai opened her eyes and waited until she stopped seeing two of everything. Her head pounded and she saw Naos face above her own. Very close to her own. Uncomfortably close. The last time she had gotten drunk and wound up with a stranger on top of her had not been good for all those involved. Then she remembered and struggled to get up.

"Stop that! there's barley enough room for both of us without you wiggling!" Nao hissed and Mai glared she wiggled a little more in defiance then stopped embarrassed beyond belief as she heard Nao gasp and at the same moment realised where her thigh was pressed against. They both studiously ignored what had happened. "Where are we?"

"We're under one of those machines and there's another crazy guy with a gun outside," Nao side trying to shift so they weren't pressed so close together. It was hopeless.

"I don't hear any shooting now," Mai said listening hard.

"Me neither," Nao studied the webbing and while it remained solid enough she could see that the steam was taking its toll "you might be able to kick it away," she said knowing usually that it would take a bull dozer to move the stuff.

"Ah okay," Mai moved her leg and tried her best to ignore the little sounds that were dragged from Nao's throat due to her movement. Nao was flushed and embarrassed and really just wanted to bury her head in the tiled floor and never have to look at anyone again.

"Are you even putting any effort into those kicks?!" she asked after a frustrating few tries that didn't yield results. She wouldn't last much longer if Mai kept moving her leg in that rhythm and she was damned if her first time was going to be under a dirty machine with Mai of all people while a mad man was trying to kill them.

"Yes, ok! And you have no room to talk! You're the one doing nothing!" Mai glared despite knowing that there wasn't much that Nao could do as she couldn't move her legs in such a limited space but she felt embarrassed and trapped and anger was really the only way she could function in this situation without dying of humiliation.

Nao snorted and looked away, they really needed to dust in below these machines the place was filthy. She then saw something move in the dark and squinted. When she made out the shape she grinned evilly. "Mai?"

"What?!" Mai growled her chest puffing in excursion from kicking. After all the running around she did after Mikoto you would think she would be in better shape.

"Your not afraid of spiders are you?" Nao's voice was innocent as she asked the simple question. Mai stiffened and turned her head slowly to stare in the direction Nao was. She saw a massive spider with eight no eighteen giant hairy legs. Its blood red eyes glared at her and she swore she could see its pincers clicking together in glee after spotting its next meal.

The white barrier had been shuddering for the last few minutes but holding firmly. It now burst apart in countless pieces as a loud high scream and one massive kick sent the webbing every where. Next came a pink haired girl who was hurled from under the machine to skid to a stop some ten or eleven feet away just as another girl burst even faster than the first from under the machine. Mai stood shaking hand rubbing all over her body.

"Its not on me! Is It on me?! I can feel it on me!" Mai shook her jacket frantically wiping away the dirt and a few layers of skin to assure herself that the spider was gone. From her place on the floor Nao couldn't help but smile. If they had time she would be rolling on the floor laughing to her hearts content but she looked around for the gun man and seeing instead him sprawled against a machine and Natsuki straddling a naked Mikoto who was trying her best to throw Natsuki away. Natsuki hung on grimly knowing if she let go the other man was dead.

Mai eventually saw what was happening and reached into her pocket hurrying over to Mikoto. She pushed Natsuki off the other girl and before Mikoto could pounce on the mean man she shoved a squished chocolate bar in her mouth. The feral girl stopped growling confused at the new sensation hitting her taste buds. Slowly the menace in her eyes faded and the naked girl sat cross legged on the floor happily munching away at the chocolate bar. "Mai!" she grinned happily up at the exhausted girl then over to Nao who had just joined them "Nao!" Mikoto then frowned around her chocolate "your both dirty and stinky" she wrinkled her nose at both girls.

Mai nodded tiredly and sagged down the machine glad that the real Mikoto was back. Nao hit the small girl on the head and glared at her half heartedly "bloody psycho, you got us all dirty!"

Mikoto just grinned and finished off her chocolate. She then noticed she was naked and instead of reacting like most would she shrugged and stared to look in Nao's pockets to see if there was more chocolate.

"What the hell?!" Natsuki asked frowning at the docile girl who was cuddling up to Nao. A few moments ago that girl had tried to rip her head off!

"To long to explain," Mai waved away Natsuki's question in exhaustion.

"Is that the bomb?" Shizuru asked coming out from her hiding place.

"Where's the other you?" Natsuki asked.

"Gone. She went back inside me," Shizuru explained.

"Other you?" Mai questioned.

"Inside you?" Nao said with raised eyebrows.

"To long to explain," Natsuki replied making Mai scowl.

"Ah, the bomb?" Shizuru reminded everyone but they seemed too tired to care.

"Oh yea," Natsuki sad wearily pushing herself to her feet "it doesn't rain it pours," first chance she got she was moving back to the seaside away from all these crazy city people "if this is what civilisation is like send me back to my cottage. I can't take men with guns and bombs everyday."

"Its not an everyday thing I assure you," Shizuru said wondering why no one else was panicking about the bomb.

"Oh crap," Natsuki said quietly getting the attention of everyone present even Mikoto who was munching her second bar of chocolate.

"What?" Mai asked with trepidation, honestly she didn't want to know.

"We have 10 minutes before this bomb goes off," Natsuki said showing them all the digital timer. The bomb was stuck to the wall and its digital clock was counting down from 9.54 9.53 9.52...

"Crap!" Nao got to her feet and passed the naked Mikoto to Shizuru who looked startled and squared off against the bomb. Two long streams of white webbing covered the bomb she did this for as long as she could surrounding the bomb in a giant white cocoon. She had to stop as she got light headed her wrists aching and swollen. She had went way beyond her limit today. She swayed from side to side and Mai grabbed her before she could fall.

"Will that work?" Shizuru asked a bit uncomfortable as Mikoto rubbed her face into her chest.

"It did in the Spiderman cartoons," Nao said weakly "but I don't want to stick around to find out."

"Nao's right we should get out of here," Mai hooked on of Nao's arms over her shoulder and Natsuki grabbed the other one without having to be asked.

"You should say that more often," Nao grinned light headed "Nao's right, I like the sound of that."

"To bad its a lie," Natsuki growled.

"We're against the clock people," Shizuru reminded them. She was the only one with a watch and the urge to live another day it seemed.

XxXx

They got onto the top deck and made their way to the front of the ship. A few boats were sailing away from the ship. The flashing orange light showed it was the Coast Guard. They all looked at each other feeling like they had missed something.

"Isn't it a bit weird that we didn't see anyone on our trip up here?" Mai asked as she sat Nao down to rest against a railing.

"Yes it is," Shizuru said scanning the vacant deck "Natsuki can you sense anyone?"

Natsuki closed her eyes and tried her hardest to hear thoughts.

_Fatty looks constipated..._

_What's going on why is Natsuki closing her eyes?_

_We have at least two minutes before than bomb goes off..._

_I like chocolate, chocolate is really nice I wonder if Mai has anymore chocolate?_

She frowned and walked away from the other girls but she could still hear their thoughts so she stepped in side the ship and closed the door. There! She could hear someone else.

_-n propellers going to take ages to fix. Well at least the Coast Guard managed to evacuate the students. Can't believe we're dead in the wa-_

The thought was cut off as she went rocketing backwards through the door. Everyone else fell on the deck as well the bomb went off. It wasn't like the Spiderman cartoons the webbing only dulled the impact of the bomb it didn't stop it. The back end of the boat was blown outwards and the ship was pulled dangerously down into the sea its top half rising out of the water as the sea rushed in to fill the void. Everyone started to slid down wards towards the water. Everyone except Natsuki who when she was blasted backwards she landed on her butt and the little bit of web that had stuck onto her jeans all this time stuck fast to the deck. Shizuru went sliding past her and she reached out and grabbed her hand pulling her upwards so the other girl could place her hands around her neck. The looked like a couple embracing if it wasn't for the odd circumstances.

"OW!" Natsuki yelled as something landed on her back.

"Mikoto doesn't like the water!" A terrified Mikoto yelled clutching desperately to the unmoving Natsuki's back.

"Where's Mai and Nao?!" Shizuru asked.

Natsuki looked around but couldn't find them anywhere "they must have went into the water! How far are we from Fuuka!?"

"Oh let me just reach out and find my compass," Shizuru snapped because she was afraid she was going to die. It didn't bring out the best in her.

"I was only asking!" Natsuki yelled just as the boat lurched again.

"Don't ask stupid questions when we're about to die!" Yelled Shizuru hotly gripping onto Natsuki with enough force to strangle her.

Most people would love the fact that two girls were clutching at them desperately but Natsuki didn't. Stupid city people. They all panicked when they heard the sound of ripping fabric. Natsuki's jeans tore again and the three terrified girls slipped further downward. They lurched to a stop but the force of it ripped the jeans again and they slid downwards at a breakneck speed leaving a tiny round circle of blue fabric clinging to the boat.

They hit the water together. The force breaking them apart. Natsuki swam furiously upwards panicking because the shock of hitting the water had driven all the air from her lungs. She surfaced gasping and spluttering and thanking God that she was a strong swimmer. She looked about for anyone else and saw Mikoto failing about trying to keep her head up. She swam closer to the other girl but recoiled as her panicked thoughts hit her mind. _She couldn't swim she was going to die she couldn't swim she couldn't swim. Mai help me!_

She felt herself be pushed under the water and failed about more widely. She was pushed up allowed to get a small lungful of air before she was dunked again. This happened twice more before she remembered she could swim. She blinked and looked at Shizuru who was staring at her seriously no teasing remark or twinkle in her eye. She was deadly serious "are you okay now?" she asked voice project how cold she was with her shivering teeth.

Natsuki nodded "what about Mikoto?!"

"Don't go near her in the state she's in she'll try and drown you!" Shizuru ordered.

"I can't just leave her!" Natsuki said making her way to the smaller girl trying her best to hold onto her own mind. She could swim she was a good swimmer she was not going to die here!

Shizuru shook her head and watched as Mikoto latched onto Natsuki pushing her down so she could stay afloat. Natsuki flayed about and Shizuru resisted the urge to say I told you so. She came behind Mikoto and gripped her neck pulling her from Natsuki. Natsuki surfaced and pulled air into her lungs gratefully only to be kicked by one of Mikoto's widely swinging feet. Shizuru kept her grip on Mikoto's neck waiting for the other girl to realise she could breath. It took awhile for the panic to ease enough but when it did Mikoto stilled. Her eyes darted around like a trapped animal and her whole chest rose and fell rapidly but her body stilled and that was the most important. Shizuru tread water the best she could but her legs were already aching.

"What are we going to do?" Natsuki asked. They had no idea how far land was and night was coming fast. They didn't even know in what direction land was.

"Try and find something to float on. Not a door! I have no desire to repeat Titanic," Shizuru said her voice shaking with the cold.

Natsuki had no idea what a door had to do with Titanic but complied doing her best to search and not concentrate on how many feet of water was below her. They didn't have to wait to long as the first bit of luck they had all day came in the form of a boat.

"Fatty! Blonde girl! Idiot!" cried Nao "anyone alive out there?"

"How many times do I have to tell you to quite quoting Titanic Nao!" Mai shouted at her afraid that she would jinx them. "Fujino-sama! Natsuki! Mikotooooo!"

"Is it just me or do you hear a whistle?" Nao asked and Mai glared at her "I told you to stop going on about that movie!"

"No I'm serious! Listen!" Nao hissed at Mai. Mai glared a little longer and then listened. There was indeed the sound of whistling. She scanned the sea and saw two small dots one waving her arms and the other must have been the cause of the whistling. The rowed as fast as they could towards them.

"Finally!" Natsuki said but there was no bight in her voice as she was shaking from the cold and fell back into the water when she tried to pull herself up.

"Watch it fatty or you'll capsize us," Nao said her tone harsh but the hands that pulled Natsuki onto the boat were gentle.

"Mikoto!" Mai cried as she pulled the shaken girl to her leaving Nao to pull Shizuru up. Nao gave everyone a blanket that was usually found on life boats and they huddled together trying to get as warm as possible.

"A-Any idea where w-we are?" Natsuki asked leaning against Shizuru. Nao was on her other side so she answered "No, me and Mai were lucky enough to crawl into this boat before we hit the water it was a good thing it didn't break on impact, but as for where we are I couldn't tell you we saw some of the ships crew on another boat but they didn't bother to wait for us."

"We weren't lucky it was all Nao," Mai said from the huddle of blankets that was her and Mikoto "She had enough sense to hurl us onto a life boat when the explosion went so we didn't have to go into the water." Mai smiled at Nao who flushed and muttered "well I was the only one with any sense so it was nothing." but Mai kept smiling at her so she shifted uncomfortably.

"The Coast Guard should be by to investigate what happened to cause the boat to go on fire so we should stay close to that," Shizuru said and no one objected as they didn't have a better plan and it had been a long day for all of them.

The Coast Guard came sometime in the middle of the night. Shizuru's watch was 10, 000 yen but it wasn't water proof so they didn't know exactly what time it was when they were rescued. They were cold and shivering and took on a faintly blue haze. By the time the Coast Guard came only Mai and Nao were awake talking quietly.

"I could use my power and warm everyone," Mai suggested as Mikoto shivered against her. Her and Nao were only cold the others were freezing and in sever risk of getting pneumonia. She felt Mikoto's head worriedly but there was no signs of fever.

"Yeah you could also set fire to the boat and we would all be in the water," Nao said leaning against Natsuki her voice barley above a whisper.

"Yea I don't nearly have the control you do," Mai sighed feeling useless "what you did today was amazing. You save my life, all our lives." She stared intently at the other girl who didn't know what to do under such a sincere gaze.

"Well that just means I've paid you back right?" Nao said not looking at Mai.

Mai nodded agreeing softly "Yes I guess your off the hook now,"

Noa looked startled "I didn't mean it like that-I still want-" she stopped and looked away from Mai who was grinning at her. "Oh shut up..."

"Hey your going all red," Mai teased.

Nao was on the verge of denying it when she realised she was all red. So was Natsuki and Shizuru. She glanced up to see the flashing lights of the Coast Guard and a little while later they were saved.

XxXx

A/N: This chapter really just goes to show that on the scale of what's scarier to girls a mad gunman or a tiny spider? The spider will always win. No contest.


	3. Chapter 3

_Nao ran as fast as she could dodging around buildings and ducking as stones and bottles hurled past her head. A bottle smashed and the shards ripped her clothes. She saw a shop straight ahead and sped up. She dove in and closed the doors grabbing a magazine stand to throw across them. She searched for a back entrance knowing that it wouldn't slow them down for long. Two girls that were already in the store looked at her like she was crazy but she didn't have the desire or time to explain. The doors shuddered as something large crashed against them. The door continued to shudder even as the window exploded in a wall of glass and a huge bull like man landed in the store grinning nastily at Nao. She hurled the closest thing at hand which was a small bottle of coke. It hit the minator but he snorted in amusement. _

_Vaguely she was aware of the two girls running out the back entrance and almost cried in frustration knowing it was to far for her to reach. There was no where else she could run._

_"Times up Nao-chan and your it!" his voice was gravel like as he charged her. Grabbing her by the throat just as his brother broke down the door. She was slammed onto the counter, the wood breaking at the force and the glass display case shattering. She was flung across the store like a rag doll and slid down the wall terrified. Her wrist were raw and red from over use but she raised them anyway trying to slow down the charging thing but just like she suspected nothing came out. She used her hands to shield her knowing they wouldn't be enough to protect her. _

_The shop was suddenly ablaze and she was looking down on it from above. The two Bash brother looking up at her in shock as she flew over the buildings. One of the girls from earlier was grinning at her when they landed in a park a few blocks away. A dark haired girl was playing on the swing and smiling at her. She almost smiled herself._

_Then the Bash brothers came charging out from one of the bushes-_

Natsuki woke with a jerk. She could feel the scream stuck in her throat but stopped it at the last minute. She threw her pillow at Nao who was thrashing and moaning, it wasn't the first time she was pulled into someone else dream but it didn't mean she had to like it. Nao jerked awake when she felt the pillow impact on her and glared sleepily at Natsuki throwing the pillow back at her. They both turned over and went to sleep to tired to argue with each other.

"Are we at Fuuka yet?" Nao muttered with the pillow over her head.

"Yes, docked an hour ago," Natsuki replied arms flung over her eyes to block out the sunlight.

"Shut up you two," Mai groaned.

"You should all really be dressed by now, honestly sleeping till two in the afternoon you should be ashamed," Shizuru looked up from reading her book. She had been dressed, down to breakfast and back again. Only now had the others made any signs of life.

"I would still be sleeping if it wasn't for spider girl dreaming of her princess charming," Natsuki gripped.

"Shut it fatty!" Nao growled from underneath the pillow.

"Ah! Girls! I'm glad to see you all doing well!" The door opened and the coast guards first aider came in. He was a small smiling man that looked like he should own a bakery instead of belonging to the coast guard. "I was afraid that pneumonia might have set in but it seems you were all just exhausted."

"Did anyone ever find out what happened to the boat?" Shizuru asked as the other girls just seemed to grumble their response to the cheery man.

"No, there's a forensic team and a salvage team over there at the moment but you little lady's don't need to worry about that any more," he smiled kindly at the girls and Shizuru thanked him graciously while everyone else bristled at being called little lady's. "If your up to it you can leave for school just as soon as we take some blood samples."

Outwardly Shizuru showed no sign that the news disturbed her but inwardly she was panicking. "Would it be alright if we did that later? I don't think the others are up to it right now."

He nodded cheerily and told them to feel better before he left them alone. As soon as the door opened Shizuru got up and flipped the blankets off Mai and Makoto, stole Naos pillow and swatted Natsuki's arms away from her head and threw open the curtains "hurry up we have to get out of here before they come back!" she sad urgently.

"No I'm still tired!" Mai rolled over to go asleep again Makoto cuddling deeper into her side.

Seeing no one was getting up Shizuru sat down on her bed "okay then well if you want to explain to the doctors about Nao and Makoto's abilities who am I to stop you?"

"What do you mean?" Mai came awake shocked awake by Shizuru's comment. Everyone seemed to be well except for Makoto.

"Yeah, don't think we didn't notice you and fatties special abilities either," Nao glared thinking the other woman was threatening them.

"Well, if they take blood tests they would know we have the mutant gene, haven't you heard of the testing that's being done?" Shizuru said nonchalantly picking up her book watching in satisfaction as all three girls bounced out of bed and started to get ready in the borrowed clothes.

After fighting with Makoto to wake her up and get her dressed their escape went smoothly and they arrived on campus ready to melt away into the crowd.

"So this is it," Mai said turning to Natsuki and Shizuru who nodded.

"Remember you rat on us and I'll squeal on you got it?" Nao glared at them while Mai looked embarrassed though Shizuru noticed she didn't correct Nao.

"We will still see each other around campus," Shizuru said reasonably.

"No we won't not if I have anything to say about it," Natsuki huffed turning her back on Nao who flicked her hair over her shoulder to show how much she didn't care.

"Goodbye then," Mai waved and walked off. Makoto gave Shizuru one last hug making sure to rub her face against the breast that were almost as good as Mai's one last time before hurrying after Nao and Mai.

"Well, at least we know there's others like us," Shizuru smiled.

"Nao is nothing like me," Natsuki scowled.

XxXx

Shizuru knocked on Natsuki's dorm room. If she had wanted she could have put them in the same room but she thought Natsuki wouldn't take kindly to her using her position to do her favours. Natsuki opened the door and Shizuru's thought process was stopped.

"Its not that bad," Natsuki rolled her eyes taking in the drooling girl. She heard Shizuru's thoughts as they ground to a stop. "Honestly you would think I'm naked from that expression." She was no where near naked in fact the full leather biker suit covered all of Natsuki's skin. It was just very form fitting.

"Sorry," she coughed embarrassed at losing her composure "you do know the welcoming ceremony is about to start right?"

"Yeah but they didn't have an uniforms left and mine is currently at sea so I had to go out and buy something to wear," Natsuki said as she closed the door.

"And the biker suit was the first thing on your list?" Shizuru asked doubtfully.

"Yep my bikes getting sent over in a week and I needed a new suit anyway my blue one is also at sea," this seemed perfectly reasonable to Natsuki then again she never attended a public school she frowned now suddenly doubtful "is it to much? Or against the rules?"

"No, no its fine you'll just stand out a little is all," Shizuru rushed to assure the girl. She herself was in her own uniform.

"What's this speech going to be like?" Natsuki asked as they walked.

"Oh its going to be long and boring you shouldn't have to much trouble with people thoughts as by the end of it they should all be in coma's," Shizuru teased and Natsuki laughed.

"How come your uniform is different from everyone else's?" Natsuki asked holding the door open for Shizuru.

Shizuru nodded in thanks as she passed "its a privilege of being student council president. Oh and I have to warn you our principle the honourable Crud or as the younger students refer to her stick-in-the-mud-crud, she's very old school and is the reason that the student council can't bring in trousers for the female students, that and the objections of the males," Shizuru grinned "you should sit near the back and hope she doesn't see you in leather trousers, she might have a stroke."

Natsuki nodded glad for the tip "where will you be sitting?"

"I have to go up on stage unfortunately with the rest of the council but I'll meet you afterwards and we can watch the fireworks," she suggested and Natsuki nodded in agreement before frowning. "Its four o'clock its far to early for fireworks,"

"Not when our illustrious leader is through with us, Its going to be a very long welcome back speech." Shizuru grinned at Natsuki's naivety "she might even get the Sister to lecture us!"

"Oh joy, why didn't I go to a Catholic school before," Natsuki said monotone taking her seat at the back. Shizuru laughed and walked to the stage taking her seat with the rest of the council. Natsuki was glad to see she wasn't the only person that wasn't in their uniform. Some of the other girls were in normal cloths and dresses while a few boys all belonging to the same gang still wore their torn army jackets and Natsuki wondered if Shizuru borrowed the knife from them. She scanned the crowd again but didn't see Nao, Mai or Makoto.

"Good afternoon students of Fuuka academy," a short squat woman stood behind the podium barley able to reach the mic. Her shrill voice cut through the din and Natsuki winced. At least she didn't have to contend with everyone's thoughts as they seemed to sink into themselves from boredom already. "I would like to welcome you back from your vacation and welcome those here for their first times," she laughed and it sounded like nails on a calk board most students ignored it through long practice. She listened to the first half of the speech out of obligation but when the principle stood down from the podium to sit in a chair taking the mike with her Natsuki realised she would be here for a long time.

She was startled from her staring contest with the stars when a small scattering of applause broke into her mind as many students thoughts of _thank god its over _washed over her. She clapped with every one else and groaned in despair after the principle paused and smiled back at her audience "I almost forgot, you might have noticed the added security the school has gotten. due to certain hot issues right now regarding Mutants and the school being a staunch supporter of Kuga-san and his registration policy. After the ceremony students will be given the opportunity to submit themselves to give blood and register as a human. This is entirely voluntary." She smiled sickly sweet at the students who's emotions and panic thoughts surged through Natsuki at once.

_Oh no what if they find out about Kai?_

_Just right those freaks shouldn't be allowed to go to school with normal people._

The students got up and were herded into the yard. The big men in black that Natsuki had never noticed before organised them into lines. She squinted past the muted panic that was so many peoples thoughts. She felt someone grab her clothed wrist and whirled to find Shizuru smiling worriedly at her.

"What are we going to do!?" she hissed but broke of as loud voices drew her attention away from Shizuru.

"You said this was voluntary!" A young boy yelled trying to break out of his line. Another girl stood just behind him shaking violently. "I refuse to be subjected to this! Its is a violation of my human rights!"

The boy was beaten down with a night stick girls screamed in horror. The principle watched in approval "this processes is entirely voluntary for _humans_. If you don't submit yourself we must assume that you are not human and shall therefore be dealt with in the following way." Her sweet voice rang out across the yard.

The girl that was standing just behind the beaten boy screamed and tried to run away. The men with the night sticks were on her before she could get more than a few steps. The first crack of the night stick broke the girls nose and her blood flew into the crowd. It seemed to break the docile spell as the blood hit those closest to the mayhem and in a moment the court yard was filled with screaming students. Some trying to fight their way past the men with the night sticks and others hunching down on the ground trying not to be noticed. Shizuru pulled on Natsukis hand furiously and they bolted away from the school towards the town. Two men blocked their way so they changed direction and entered the abandoned school. They dodged around a corner just as a gunshot rang out and a locker was blasted off the wall.

"When did they bring out the guns?!" Natsuki yelled keeping her grip on Shizuru's hand.

"I don't know!" she panted thinking that in the last two days she had done more physical exercise than in the last year of PE class. If her life wasn't at risk and the adrenaline wasn't pumping throughout her system she would have collapse after the first hundred yards "I'm getting really sick of people shooting at us!"

Despite the situation Natsuki laughed as they barrelled through two double doors into the schools garden. She pulled them in another direction sensing too many minds ahead of them. The schools hedges had long been the pride of the gardening club as they had cultivated a hedge zoo with every type of animal that was native to Fuuka island. It was sad that the head of a wild rabbit was blown off just as Natsuki and Shizuru ran past. Natsuki threw herself on the ground as she felt something hit her neck. Shizuru was dragged down with her as some of the other rabbits where decapitated.

"Are you okay?" Shizuru asked franticly crawling over to check on Natsuki who was cradling her neck.

"Yeah I'm fine I thought I got shot but it turned out to be part of the rabbit," Natsuki said sheepishly holding her neck were she was injured. Shizuru rolled her eyes and they crawled along the hedge. If they got past the iron gate it they could hide in the countryside until they got to town.

"Lets make a run for the PE department," Shizuru said eyeing the distance between the hedge and the other building. The gate was close to the PE building they would just have to sneak out that way.

"Shouldn't we go over the wall?" Natsuki asked eyeing the smooth brick. It would be a hard climb but she knew she would be able to do it.

"No, there's no cover and we would be prime targets for as long as it would take to climb up and believe me there's no way I would get up that wall," she had done good so far but she could tell her body was tapping into its reserves.

Natsuki looked at Shizuru. Her chest was heaving and her face was flushed, their short sprit seemed to have taken a lot out of her. She could leave her here climb over the wall herself. Shizuru would even act as bait giving her more time to escape. She tightened her grip on the other girls hand "you damn city folk are so out of shape."

Shizuru nodded and smiled though the situation was far from funny. "Lets go!" they broke into a run and heard the crack of a gun going off and a scream but it wasn't them so they kept running not even daring to look at the poor student that had been caught. They made it to the safety of the building and crept along its side hoping that no more men with guns would be around the corner.

"I swear to god you come any closer and i'll-" a familiar voice threatened. Shizuru and Natsuki looked at each other, it couldn't be...

"Or you'll do what, spider bitch?" A mans jeering laughter filled the night.

"Oh! How god damn ORIGNAL!" Nao screamed hurling a rock at the man who dodged and tackled her. His bigger weight carrying them to the ground there was a short struggle but his superior muscle and bulk soon had Nao pinned helpless to the ground.

"To bad your a muttie I might have made this good for you," he grinned showing all his teeth loving the fear that rolled of the terrified girl despite her defiant attitude. "Better ring for the collection squad," he wasn't a rapist but he did like to bully. He pinned the small girls hands with one of his own meaty ones and clicked the radio to signal his position. He reached for his belt enjoying seeing the girls fear shoot up and her struggles increase. He was unprepared for the blow to the back of his head and he fell on top of Nao unconscious.

"Fatty?!" Nao wheezed from underneath the bulky man.

Natsuki kicked the guy off Nao. She didn't like the malicious thoughts that were in his head so she had to help. Though it would serve Nao right if she was finally repaid for all her fat comments. "Call me fatty again and I'll let the next guy go ahead with my blessing." Natsuki glared as Shizuru helped Nao to stand.

"While you watch no doubt," Nao snarked still a little shaken about how easy she was over come.

"Why didn't you use your power?" Shizuru asked curious that was why it had taken them so long to respond sure Nao could handle herself.

"Its on the fritz at the moment," Nao held up her wrists which were purple and swollen. "Come on lets get out of here its a dead end down this way."

They nodded and turned only to be blinded as four other men shone flash lights at them. It was the collection squad that the man had managed to radio for. They backed away as the four men formed a tight line. Their training and power were strong enough for even the unskilled girls to see. They didn't dare try and break through them. They backed up until they got to the wall Nao had warned them about.

"I'm not going to die like a cornered rat!" Nao stood in front of them and raised her wrists. The men paused. Come on Nao pleaded please come on. But her wrists just shook violently sending painful shock waves up her arms. Not even a trickle of web made an appearance. The men started forward and Natsuki pulled Nao back and behind her. She had no idea what she was going to do but knew that the other girls were going to be useless if it came to a physical fight. Not that she would be much better...

The men raised what looked to Natsuki like cattle prods which she thought hopefully meant that they weren't going to kill them straight away. Which meant she could look forward to either jail or experimentation. She tried to listen to the men's thoughts but they were just a stonewall of calm concentrating only on capturing the hostiles. Which Natsuki too to mean them. She knew that the two in the middle were going to lung forward and subdue her but she had no idea what to do about it. Maybe she could take them out but if the other two followed she wouldn't have a chance. She had had no formal training and had never been in a real fight before. Cows and sheep didn't count.

The two men lunged forward as predicted but straight into a wall of fire. The stone clam fell and their thoughts screamed in agony while the other two men looked shocked and confused. Mai hovered before them the flames emanating from her hands. She grinned over her shoulder at them. No not them at Nao. Her face was illuminated like an angel and Natsuki was really glad to see her. Shocked that she could make fire but really glad to see her.

"Nao you really have to get over this hero complex of yours," Mai said grinning "it could get you killed one day," she turned back to the fire wall and made the flames burn hotter so that the other men were forced to retreat unable to withstand the searing heat. The two men carried their injured team mates away. The orange glow died down and Mai turned to them fully and dropped to the ground soundlessly the light retreating from her face but she was still smiling.

"Hero complex? Please when I ran away from you two I was hoping the guy would follow you and leave me alone," Nao said hoping her bravado would hide the relief she felt.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on, I left Makoto in a teachers car," Mai said leading them out of the alley.

"You left that idiot in a car alone?" Nao asked amazed at Mai's stupidity.

"Either that or go on without you, I'm starting to wish I had!" Mai poked her tongue out at Nao who rolled her eyes "oh yeah real mature."

"Do you ever get the feeling that you've been left out when them two go at it?" Natsuki asked Shizuru who smiled "yeah sometimes."

They reached the teachers beat up white car. One of the back windows were broken showing how Mai and Makoto had gotten into the car in the first place. Makoto grinned at them from the back seat waving cheerily. Natsuki looked at the girl in disbelief, did she not understand they were running for their lives? There was a sound like an engine stalling and everyone turned to look, the fire seemed to have attracted more attention than they would have like. At least twenty men stood before them, they saw two get into black cars and rev the engine.

"I think its time we got out of here!" Mai shouted scrambling for the drivers door. Natsuki jumped in the front and Shizuru and Nao got in on either side of Makoto "do you know how to hotwire?!" Mai asked looking at Natsuki.

"Oh just because I wear a leather suit I must know how to steal a car!" Natsuki barked annoyed.

"No its not that! I don't know how to start this thing," Mai tried to placate Natsuki but was panicking as the other men started to advance on them.

"And I would?!" Natsuki shouted insulted.

"Oh shut it, fatty!" Nao leaned over from the back seat and stretched out across Mai to get to the steering wheel she pulled out all the wires and crossed two and the car roared to life. Nao was hurled into the backseat as Mai accelerated forward. The men scattered out of their way, diving to the side to avoid being hit by the mad driver.

"Have you ever did this before?!" Natsuki screamed fumbling for her seatbelt.

"Yeah!" Mai screamed back swerving them sharply into a U turn "once!"

"Once?!" Natsuki screamed holding onto the dashboard and the handle on the roof of the car looking at Mai horrified.

"Seatbelts!" Shizuru said as she buckled herself in and Makoto as well fumbling slightly as the car went out of control.

"You're going to ram the gate?!" Nao shouted as Mai didn't bother to slow down as they approached the iron gate. She could see the headlights of the other car chasing them. They rocked forward as one of the cars banged into them.

"I have a plan!" Mai shouted not turning her head.

Shizuru could see how Nao paled at those words that she wasn't going to like this plan.

"Wheeee!" squealed Makoto as she was lurched forward again. Fun ride this.

There wasn't that much road left to the gate and Natsuki screwed her eyes shut braced for the forward impact she was totally unprepared for the swerve to the right. She flew left and hit her head on the passenger widow. The cars that had been following them closely couldn't break in time and went right through the gates one after the other. The first car skidded sideways due to hitting the heavy gate and was pushed over onto its side by the second car crashing into it. Mai turned the car around again and accelerated towards the now opened gate. She had known that the gates were to heavy for this car to crash into and still keep going. She swerved around the two other cars and into the countryside.

"On my god!" Nao screamed excited "that was brilliant!"

"Way to go Mai!" Natsuki shouted impressed. Going as far as to slap the grinning driver on the back. Shizuru nearly fainted in relief. Natsuki looked back at her to see how she was doing and grinned in spite of herself. Shizuru looked like she was 40 years old and about to throw up. They locked eyes and thought the same thing; Their lives had certainly gotten exciting since meeting each other again.

XxXx

They hurled along the road not giving a thought to speed limits. They had no idea where they were going just trying to out run the men that were chasing them. Two more cars sped after them trying to ram them of the road. One of the cars managed to over take Mai while the other rammed the back of the car repeatedly. Mai tried to swerving outwards away from the edge of the road as there was a long drop to the fields below. The other cars made it impossible and just as they started to over take them the road curved sharply. The velocity they were travelling at made it impossible for them to stop in time. They broke the railings and drove over the edge of the cliff. Everyone screamed as they fell.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Nao screamed in agony as she was slammed into the rear windscreen her arms stretched out either side of her and her webbing shot through the windows to sick on the cliff face either side of the car. She was surprised that the window screen didn't smash as her arms felt like they were being ripped from their sockets. The car slowed its descent but the webbing not strong enough to stop it completely. Shizuru looked Nao's face. The agony was plain to see and tears streamed down the pink haired girls cheeks. She looked at Nao's wrists instead of the white webbing it was red and not as thick as she remembered. She unbuckled her belt and grabbed Nao's out stretched arms and pulled inwards trying to relieve some of the pressure from the tortured girl. She whispered in Nao's ear comforting wording just trying to get her to concentrate on something that wasn't painful. The car descended downwards slowly as the sticky string stretched due to the weight. Nao held on as long as she could but then had to let go as the agony grew too much for her screaming arms. The car fell the rest of the way down the cliff to land straight up. Everyone waited with baited breath then the car toppled over upside down.

Natsuki crawled from the car relatively unharmed. Makoto was already out of the wreck. She didn't seem any worse for wear. Natsuki had hurt her hand but it wasn't broke or even sprained so she considered it a miracle. Lights were shone on the car as the Men gathered near the site of the accident. She saw them gesture widely and some of the brave ones started to climb down the cliff face.

"Shizuru?" Natsuki called going around the other side of the car. Mai was pulling herself out of the driver side. Natsuki reached down to help her then pressed herself flat on the ground Shizuru lay on her back Nao cradled in her arms. Nao was unconscious and bleeding steadily.

"I can't move," Shizuru said looking at her fearfully.

"Don't worry its probably because Nao's on top of you, can you pass her to me?" Natsuki said but all she wanted to do was get Shizuru out of the car before those men reached the bottom. They had to get out of here. Shizuru grimaced but was glad that she could actually move her arms. She tried to shift Nao as gently as she could towards Natsuki but didn't think she succeeded not that the prone form complained. Natsuki pulled Nao from the car by her arms getting blood on herself. She just noticed how small Nao was. She repositioned the girl sliding one arm under her shoulders and at her knees and gave her to Mai who was bleeding from a cut on her head.

"You next" she reached as far as she could into the car and Shizuru grabbed her hand. She pulled as hard as she could casting a worried glance at the men who were already half way down the cliff. Shizuru was pulled from the car and lay on the grass. Natsuki threw one arm over her shoulder and helped her stand "where's Makoto?"

"I sent her to find some shelter or somewhere we could hid that's close by," Mai said looking worriedly at the men on the cliff as well. They were almost at the bottom now. Natsuki wished they would slip and fall.

"Mai!" Makoto called gesturing for them to follow her before bounding away on all fours. Natsuki and Shizuru limped after them Mai was having trouble carry Nao so she put her on her back and carried her piggy back style. She was really worried as the blood didn't seem to want to stop. She had to set her down after they had followed Makoto for a little while and no shelter was in sight.

"Mai what are you doing?!" Natsuki asked angry that she had stopped. They didn't have time to play around!

"She's going to bleed to death if I don't do something!" Mai glared at her from the ground.

"You don't have anything to help her with," Natsuki pointed out anxious to get Shizuru to cover and away from the men that were undoubtedly following them.

Mai looked around frantically hoping a miracle would jump out and help but it didn't. She looked angrily at Natsuki annoyed that she wasn't being more helpful. She ignored the tears of frustration in her eyes. She grabbed her collar and ripped her shirt of and tore it in two wrapping each ragged half around Nao's wrists leaving herself in her bra. Natsuki saw the tears and her face softened.

"Here take Shizuru I'll carry Nao," She tried to give Shizuru to Mai but she refused and picked up Nao and trudged on.

They could here people behind them now just out of sight. Natsuki could feel the panic come off them all in waves. She tried to hurry Shizuru along but they couldn't move any faster because of her injuries. Makoto came back into view holding the hand of someone else. They eyed the stranger suspiciously but couldn't stop encase the men caught up with them.

"Are you Makoto's friends?" a boys voice asked.

Natsuki tensed but relaxed as she saw the Fuuka uniform on him. He was running just like them. "Who are you?"

"Don't worry about that now I have a place we can hide, its this way," he was about to run off but her saw that they were injured "Here let me carry her," he gestured to Shizuru and it spoke of how afraid they were when she nodded without a complaint. She felt guilty for slowing them down so she wrapped her arms around the boys neck as he lifted her. They moved much faster now, Mai found some reserve strength and hurried along with Nao on her back. The boy lead to an old stone bridge. They took shelter under it and Natsuki was annoyed when he put Shizuru down roughly. This wasn't exactly what she would call a good hiding place.

The boy rapped on a brick and to their amazement it opened out another girl standing behind it. She moved aside and Makoto bounded in first the boy helped Shizuru through and then gestured furiously for them to go in looking behind them at the flash light beams that were much to close for comfort.

The boy shut the door with a relieved sigh and the girl threw herself at him glad to see him back. She buried her head in his chest voice muffled "Oh Kazu I was so worried they might catch you!"

"Hey, its okay," he rubbed his girlfriends shoulder comfortingly. Him and Akane had been hiding out here after the principles speech. This was there secret place that they visited when they didn't want to be interrupted by nosy roommates or interfering nuns. When Makoto knocked on the door they had both screamed and clutched at each other until they realised that it was a young girls voice. He had bravely went to see what she wanted and when they heard about her injured friends they knew they couldn't leave them to be captured.

Or Akane knew and sent him to show them the way.

"What is this place?" Natsuki asked looking around the hiding place. It was medium sized room that was probably used by soldiers at some stage during a war. It was square with a dirt pact floor. The students of Fuuka had taken it over recently as there was a rolled up futon a beaten up couch and numerous pillows and magazines.

"Its a love nest there's quite a few of them scattered around the school," Shizuru said as she limped over to sit on one of the bigger cushions as Mai had already taken the couch for Nao. "Though I didn't think there would be one so far out of the schools grounds."

"Me and Akane found it when we were taking one of our long walks," Kazu said sitting down on another pillow Akane glued to his side.

"Been in many of these love nests?" Natsuki said looking at Shizuru annoyed though she had no idea why.

"A few," Shizuru admitted off hand making Natsuki steam in anger. She flung herself down onto the rolled up futon and folded her arms petulantly.

"Here," Akane separated herself from Kazu and gave Mai her jacket. She wasn't only being nice it was also because she didn't like seeing her boyfriend staring at the bra clad girl especially since it was cold in the love nest. Mai accepted the jacket gratefully unaware of the ulterior motive. Sadly it was too small for her so her chest strain against the material in a way that made Kazu uncomfortable.

"Do you have anything I could clean Nao with?" Mai asked stroking the hair from Nao's sweaty face.

"No I'm sorr-hey that girl stole my purse!" Akane pointed accusingly at the unconscious girl now that she had gotten a good look at Nao's face.

Mai smiled sheepishly this wasn't the first time she had to come face to face with one of the people Nao had taken advantage of. "Kazu-kun wasn't she the girl that beat you up?"

Kazu blushed hotly and said adamantly "NO! I told you I was beaten up by a gang of really big men!"

Akane just rolled her eyes and went to comfort her boyfriends bruised ego. It didn't help that Natsuki was sniggering into her hand.

"Don't worry about it to much Kazu-san Nao dangled Natsuki over a boat," Shizuru said watching as Natsuki flushed angrily. It was Kazu's turn to snigger. The humour evaporated from the room as they heard male voices outside. The muffled sounds continued and as much as they strained to hear what was said they couldn't. They waited in silence Akane gripping onto Kazu's hand and Natsuki covering Makoto's mouth just encase.

They stayed silent long after the voices retreated and didn't even dare to move. It was late into the night when they finally dared to breath loudly. Kazu unrolled the futon and him and Akane laid down with their backs to everyone. Mai propped herself up by the couch with Makoto's head in her lap while Shizuru and Natsuki were left to gather the cushions in a make shift bed.

They all reflected on the day that had passed to deeply absorbed in their own thoughts to try and hold a conversation. Natsuki wasn't even sure if anyone was asleep, she could still hear their thoughts buzz about actively. She eyed the couple in the corner and wished she had someone to hold her like Kazu was holding Akane. Everyone was to tense and frightened to drift of in a peaceful sleep. Everyone except Makoto anyway.

XxXx

"What's the verdict?" senator Kuga sat behind his desk his hands folded neatly on top of some paper work. He was an old man of 38 young by senator standards but he felt much older on the inside. The life of a politician had aged him beyond recognition and his dark hair was swept with streaks of grey or it would have been had he not been vain and covered them with dye. He took of his glasses to pin the man before him with his sharp green eyes.

"Of the 2000 students attending Fuuka acedamy, 1609 were successfully captured. Out of those tested only 45 were found positive," the man in black reported. He had worked with the senator for three years just after he had made his no tolerance of mutants central to his policies. He snapped his folder shut and sat it on the desk. He had no need of it really he was good at his job.

"And how many are dangerous hostiles, Hiko?" Kuga said his mind already planning the cover up.

"Only three sir, there are other with useless abilities or merely cosmetic abilities," Hiko reported dipping his bald head respectfully.

"And my daughter how does she rank?" Kuga asked his eyes cold and harsh when he had to speak about his child. He hated her.

"Your daughter was among those who escaped, along with one type A hostile," He reported unflinchingly even though he expected harsh punishment. He had preformed well in his duties at Fuuka but well was not excellent and so Kuga was well within his rights to punish him in any manner the other man saw fit.

Kuga flung his glasses down on the desk harshly and threw himself back on his comfortable leather chair. First she manages to escape the boat and now the school. Maybe his daughter had more than the devils luck, maybe she was one. He scowled "how have the press reacted to the bombing of the Fuuka boat?"

"They believe that it was a terrorist attack by freaks which has stirred up anti-mutant sentiments just like you wanted senator," Hiko reported in his monotone voice.

Kuga nodded at least something had went right "get SEARRs on the phone, I think its time we bring in the professionals."

"Sir?" Hiko raised his eyebrows. The decision was shocking enough that he questioned his employer something he had never done before.

"You have a problem with that Hiko?" Huga asked more curious than angry. Hiko was loyal and had served him well he would allow him the privilege of questioning him now and again.

"Its just sir I think our own mutant snatch squads are capable enough to handle the problem without involving an organisation like them," his words were full of distaste because the SEARRs were responsible for some of the most notorious crimes. They owned the majority of the black market in Japan and were un trust worthy turning on their employers if it didn't further the organisations needs. Something that Hiko personally disapproved of.

"Obviously they are not Hiko now get me SEARRs," Kuga's voice was firm as he dismissed the man. When he was alone he caressed the photo of his wife. He loved her so much. To know their child is a demon broke his heart.

XxXx

"President, we have a contract by senator Kuga to round up the escaped students of Fuuka academy," Joans informed his boss from the doorway as no one was allowed to enter the Presidents inner office with out his express permission. "Their presumed mutants and we're allowed to keep any class C and below hostiles."

The president smirked and snorted at the senators arrogance. They would keep any mutant that caught their interest with or without senator Kuga's blessing. "Take them up on their generous offer make sure you add a little to the standard fee."

If Joans was shocked that his boss had taken the contract he didn't show it. He knew the president had some trick up his sleeve. "Yes sir, I will assemble a team, any preference?"

"No just a basic collection squad would be fine have them take a pet with them just encase," he smiled at his assistances who nodded professionally having did this a million times before "there's no sense in being careless."

"Very well sir," he left the office to file the paper work and start rounding up the collection team.

"Oh Kuga your going to regret this," he grinned feeling like something wonderful was about to happen. If anyone else had seen his grin they would have felt a chill reach into their very soul.

XxXx


	4. Chapter 4

Nao groaned and tried to lift her hand to shield her eyes her wrist sent sharp pains up her arms letting her know that continuing would result in sever pain. She wasn't stupid so she stopped all movement and tried to use her other senses to check the room. She could hear faint breathing letting her know she wasn't alone in the room. She cracked open her eyes and yelled in surprise, Mai's floating head jumped back out of her view.

"Jeeze Nao! you scared the crap out of me!" Mai glared at her coming back into view with the rest of her body.

"Why the hell were you so close to me while I was sleeping?!" Nao glared right back checking to make sure she had her cloths on "you didn't get drunk again did you?!"

"That was one time!" Mai flushed embarrassed "you're never going to let me live that down are you?"

"What and let you forget one of the best nights of my life?" Nao said sarcastically trying to shimmy into a sitting position with using her arms she hissed in pain and Mai reached around to help her up immediately. "What happened were are we?"

"After you fainted-" Mai began.

"-I did not do something as wussy as faint! I blacked out," Nao interrupted offended that Mai could think she could do something as girly as 'faint'.

"After you 'passed out'," Mai rolled her eyes "we were save by Kazu and Akane, who apparently you beat up and robbed once."

Nao grinned as close to sheepish as Mai had ever seen her, it made Mai smile more tenderly than she would have liked. She coughed and turned away "anyway Kazu, Akane, Natsuki and Mikoto headed into town today to get food. Mikoto went with them since she started to get hungry."

"Is that wise?" Nao asked frowning. When Mikoto wasn't fed for any long period of time her mutation took over her mind causing her to go all wild and scary like back on the boat.

"Well I thought it would be safer her turning wild when she was in an open area rather than a closed one like this," Mai gestured around the love nest and Nao nodded seeing the sense. She looked a little startled then said surprised "hey I think I've been here before..." Mai raised her eyebrows at the younger girl who didn't even have the decency to look embarrassed.

"Wait," Nao stopped studying the room to turn back to Mai "how come you and Blondie didn't go with the other scavengers?" Shizuru was lying with her back to them across the room on so pillows.

"Shizuru was injured pretty badly trying to protect you, she's probably the reason you alive," Nao frowned at this. She didn't want to owe anyone her life. "And how come you stayed behind?"

"Oh, well it wouldn't be smart for all of us to go into town, I mean we are being hunted," Mai couldn't keep eye contact with Nao's sharp gaze so picked up one of Nao's hands slowly peeling away the make shift bandage. This was the real reason she didn't go but she barley admitted that to herself let along Nao. "I asked them to see if they could find something for these, we don't even have any water so I can wash them."

They both screwed their faces up at the mess that was Nao's wrist. it was swollen to half its original size and seemed like a chunky cuff. Its deep angry purple colour was almost covered by the dark red blood that had caked around the wounds. There was a small slit just below the palm were the webbing was released. It was usually smooth and just a tiny shade lighter than the already pale skin now it was an angry flaming red. It looked like a gaping mouth in the centre of Nao's wrist. Mai rubbed her fingers softly across the damaged area. Dark red blood flaked of at her soft touch but she didn't recoil just kept rubbing softly. She was willing to bet the other wrist was just the same.

"You saved us again," she said quietly locking eyes with Nao unable to look away.

"Sorry about that," Nao said the intensity of Mai's gaze making sure she couldn't look away "it wasn't on purpose."

"You said that last time as well," they were getting closer together for some reason. "I think it was on purpose," her voice was barley above a whisper but it didn't matter because they were so close.

Nao leaned down and closed her eyes "your wrong,"

Mai's other hand lifted to tangle in Nao's hair. It was much softer than her own. "I'm never wrong."

"Hey guys!" Natsuki climbed through the hole that was the door in the love nest. She stopped and took in the scene. Mai was half way across the room blushing redder than any shade she had ever gone while Nao had finally woken up.

"Natsuki!" Shizuru was the first to speak glad that the girl had walked in when she did. She felt extremely awkward having woken up just as the two girls started their conversation she was to embarrassed to turn and let them know she was awake. "Did you get anything to eat?"

Natsuki watched Shizuru limp over to her with a look of relief on her face. Why did she have the feeling like she was missing something? She shrugged it off and moved out of the way letting the others come in as well. "Yea it was pretty easy actually, none of those black suited idiots were out in the town and Akane had her purse with her everything else we got from one of the shelters."

"Mai!" Mikoto tackled Mai having missed her in the short time they had spent apart "Mai I got a burger!" Mai patted Mikoto on the head smiling at her affectionately still looking a little embarrassed "that's good Mikoto."

"Here," Akane passed Mai a bottle of water and some cream "its for her," she cut her eyes angrily in Nao's direction who looked startled at the venom in her tone. She couldn't even remember robbing the couple.

Mai looked at the items like Akane had just handed her a bomb "thanks but could you do I want to get something to eat," and she didn't want to get so close to Nao at the moment.

"I'm all for letting the little thief's hands fall off," Akane huffed rustling around in the black bag that poor Kazu had to carry all the way back form town. He flopped down on the futon and rested. He was never going out with so many girls again. It might have been every guys fantasy to be surrounded by three girls but every guy was crazy as far as he was concerned.

Mai approached Nao wearily. The younger girl looked like she was going to bite her. In truth Nao was giving serious thought to running the hell away from the other girl but the throbbing in her wrists stopped her.

"Natsuki take me for a walk!" Shizuru said pulling Natsuki towards the door. Natsuki looked confused as she was dragged behind Shizuru.

"I don't think going outside is such a good idea," Kazu frowned.

"Well you didn't see the men out there earlier and I promise we won't go far from the nest," Shizuru smiled pleasantly at the upset boy but left no room for discussion. She was leaving the love nest whether he liked it or not. Kazu rolled his eyes and flung himself back on the futon. He should have rescued at least one other guy.

"Here Mai we managed to get you this," Akane pulled from the black bag a dark grey hoodie and threw it to Mai. It was very baggy on her and she had to roll up the sleeves a little. She smiled gratefully at Akane who smiled back a little guilty. She had got the hoodie baggy for a reason.

"Thanks," Mai said setting down beside Nao. Nao stiffened and went ridged as Mai took the hand that was still bandaged.

"What happened to your shirt?" she asked trying to get her mind of the pain. The blood was cracking as the wrap was being peeled away.

"Not the most observant person are you?" Akane snipped sitting on the futon that Kazu was laying on "She used it to stop you bleeding to death."

Nao frowned and looked at the wrap again. On closer inspection it did look like a torn shirt. She hated Mai for always helping her. She glared at the other girl and opened her mouth to insult her when Mai squeeze her wrist slightly. Nao cried out the slight pressure making her eyes water. Mai's threat was heard clearly; be nice or else. She force herself to smile and say thanks. She suspected she looked like she had sucked on a lemon.

"No problem Nao," Mai said as she opened the water bottle and used the ruined shirt to clean both of Nao's wrists. After she was satisfied she had gotten all the blood she reached for the cream and read it. She groaned. Apply liberally three times a day. She would have to touch the other girl three times a day until her wrists healed. She unscrewed the cap and dipped two fingers into the cream unwillingly her eyes found Nao's. Her previous action looked indecent somehow. Nao must have thought so to because she barked "hurry up and get on with it jeeze!"

She hissed at the first touch of the cool cream and tried to concentrate on the pain rather than the soft fingers that massaged it around her wrist. She couldn't wait for this to be over.

XxXx

"What was that about?" Natsuki asked as they sat outside in the sun. They were just at the side of the stone bridge as promised they hadn't went far. She was a little uneasy about having Shizuru out when she was injured but it wasn't like the older girl was giving her a say in the matter.

"It was getting a little cramped in there," She smile at Natsuki's sceptical face. She didn't feel she had the right to tell on the others girls romance or infatuation. Her face turned serious "the others don't know your last name."

Natsuki blinked at that information thrown at the comment "no they don't but what's that got to do with anything?"

"Natsuki the principle said that she was a firm supporter of Kuga's registration bill," Shizuru said trying to get Natsuki to realise the gravity of that.

Natsuki's face went slack and she turned away from Shizuru leaning against the stone work of the bridge. It was the closest she was able to come to hiding her emotions. She hated wearing her heart on her sleeve. "Yeah he's a right bastard my dad."

"Natsuki!" Shizuru said shocked by the other girls profanity.

"He hates mutants. I mean he really hates them not just because its the fashionable to do so right now," Natsuki squinted against the painful thoughts. Her own this time. "He hates them because of me. Everyone that's suffering right now has me to blame, its my fault they had to run away..."

Shizuru grabbed Natsuki's hand because the other girls words were filled with frustration and self recrimination that she just had to reach out to her. Natsuki should never have to think that way about herself not when she was so wonderful in Shizuru's eyes. Everything she was feeling transferred to the other girl. Natsuki felt her eyes watering as she felt the sympathy directed at her. She didn't want Shizuru's sympathy and would have screamed at the other girl had she not felt the understanding wash over her as well. Shizuru knew what she was going through because her parents didn't really like her either. Neither girl was wearing gloves so Shizuru saw Natsuki's own memory this time.

_There were so many people milling around in dark suits. She herself was in a blue velvet dress that only showed its colour when she moved. When she stayed still it seemed to be black. She wanted to show it to her mother but since the doctor came she hadn't been allowed to see her. Then she died and her new dress became her funeral dress. She hated it now. Her hair was tied into two braids by nannies that were on top of all the latest fashion trends. She skirted around the living room because that's were the coffin was. She took the short path to her fathers study the strangers she passed giving her pitying glances and whispering as she passed. She didn't know these people but she didn't like them either. She met her father just outside his study. He bent down to her level._

_"Its time to go down to the grave put these on," he handed her a pair of gloves and a scarf "its cold outside." It was summer. Onlookers murmured about what a caring father he was. He stood up and placed his hand on her back pushing her in front and away from him slightly. _

_Down by the graveside she finally cried. She hadn't until now. The priest had stopped talking and they were now throwing dirt over the grave. It had just hit her that her mother wasn't going to come out of the coffin. She turned her tear filled eyes and threw herself at her father for comfort. He hesitated before bending down and she buried her face in his neck taking comfort in his strong frame and familiar smell. She pulled away and for a split second her tear stained cheek brushed his lightly. I _hate you _he thought _your freakiness killed her_. She pulled away and he could see by the betrayed look in her eyes that she knew what he thought. She looked at her dad willing him to say that he didn't really believe that desperate for him to tell her it wasn't her fault. He closed his eyes and turned away and didn't try to take it back or comfort her._

"The next day I was sent to live with my gran and he made no mutant tolerance central to his policies," Natsuki said as they broke contact. She was surprised that Shizuru was the one crying and not herself.

Shizuru hugged Natsuki tightly trying to squeeze the painful memory from her mind. She was still over come by the smaller Natsuki's betrayal and abandonment so no comforting words could escape her mouth. "Natsuki-," she tried still over come by tears.

"I know," Natsuki chuckled sadly and touched her fore head "I can read minds remember?"

Shizuru nodded and buried her face in her neck thinking as much loving thoughts as she could. Natsuki tightened her grip on the other girl allowing herself for the first time to trust someone else.

XxXx

It was late by the time Natsuki and Shizuru climbed through the door. Nao checked them over but they didn't seem like they had just rolled around and had some horizontal fun. Shizuru looked like she had been crying but she didn't really blame her. If she had to spend that amount of time with fatty alone she might cry as well.

"What's for dinner?" Natsuki asked as the other seemed to have been busy while they had been gone. A pit had been dug in the middle of the room and a fire was roaring.

"Leave the door open a little for the smoke," Kazu said as he threw another hentai magazine into the fire a little regretfully. He had already stashed the really good ones under the futon but did see the need to have a fire to cook dinner and keep them warm.

"We're having beans on toast deal with it," Akane said as saw Natsuki's grimace. Natsuki didn't really like beans but she was hungry enough she knew she would eat them.

"Beans, beans the more you eat the more you toot the more you toot the better you feel!" Mikoto sang cheerfully watching Akane and Mai hover over the fire as they cooked.

"You just had to teach her that didn't you?" Mai cut Nao a sharp sideways glance. They had been sniping at each other ever since Nao gasped when Mai had rubbed the cream on for a second time. Nao had been so embarrassed that she had started a fight right then and there.

"I could teach her another song 'but a girl from Nantucket if your prefer?" Nao smiled sweetly at Mai who sighed in disgust. Kazu didn't think it was wise to ask about the song like he originally wanted to.

Natsuki frowned she didn't get it, she looked over at Shizuru who smiled and held out her hand. Natsuki took it and then blushed as Shizuru thought about the rest of the limerick.

"I think they're about done," Akane said pulling the bean tins away from the fire "how the toast going Mai?"

"Just about done!" Mai said pulling the stick back that she had speared the toast onto. Everyone sat around eating. Natsuki and Shizuru shared one tin, Kazu and Akane another, Mikoto got her own out of fear she might bight someone's hand if she had to share. That left Nao and Mai fighting over sharing the last tin.

"There's something that's been bugging me about you two," Natsuki spoke to Kazu and Akane who looked startled. They were busy feeding each other when Natsuki had busted their romantic bubble.

"What?" Akane asked dipping her toast into the bean sauce.

"What are your powers?" Natsuki asked catching the bickering Mai and Nao's attention with that question "I mean you must have ran 'cus you had some right?"

"Oh yea! Come to think of it we don't even know yours!" Akane scooted over near the fire and the other girls. It was almost like a sleep over! "Well I can talk to machines not very exciting I'm afraid."

"Really?" Shizuru said interested a plan forming in her head "how does that work?"

"Oh I just ask them to do stuff for me and they do. I always wanted a Gundam 'cus I think my powers would be awesome with one!" A strange feverish light enter Akanes eye that made everyone present glad that she didn't in fact have access to a big destructive robot.

"And what about you Kazu?" Shizuru asked.

He blushed and coughed "I can put people to sleep by kissing them."

There was silence in the room and Kazu's blush deepened. "Suits you," Nao said at least causing everyone else to glare at her. She shrinked back defensively and went back to eating her toast. No one seemed to have a sense of humour anymore.

"Then how do you two, you know..." Mai asked intrigued but embarrassed when everyone turned to look at her. "You were all wondering the same thing!" she said defensively shrinking back just like Nao.

"I don't think that's any of your business," Akane said frostily turning away from Mai and asking Natsuki "what about you guys?"

"I can read minds," Natsuki volunteered trying to shift the focus of Mai.

Most teenagers when they hear something like that all have one thought;_don'tthinkaboutsexdon'tthinkaboutsexdon'tthinkaboutsex_. She laughed as she heard everyone repeating that mantra even Nao looked worried. Shizuru just grinned like she knew what their reactions were. She probably did thought Natsuki smiling at her.

"And what about you?" Akane turned to Shizuru fearing the worst.

Shizuru shifted uncomfortably. She didn't want to tell as it seemed to her she had the lamest power in the room. Though her nervousness didn't show as she replied calmly "I make doubles of myself when I get hit hard enough."

"Oh," Akane thought a bit relieved that she didn't have some big super power.

"They're really pervy doubles," Nao piped in and was smacked by Mai.

"They are not!" Natsuki defended Shizuru furiously. "Anyway why don't you share your power spider girl."

Nao glared at Natsuki "I really hate you," she turned to Akane and Kazu who for the first time didn't look like they wanted to kill Nao. "I can shoot webbing usually, though as you can see, I'm a little limp wristed at the moment."

"Yeah she can't even shoot blanks at the moment, right Nao?" Mai grinned vindictively at the pink haired girl who due to her injury could not even hit her back.

"What about you Mai?" Kazu asked wanting to get the talk away from its current topic.

"Me? I set fire to things," Mai said quite proud of her power.

"Sometimes," Nao said with her own vindictive power "Mai suffers from performance anxiety."

"I perform brilliantly not that I would waste a performance on you," she flipped her hair at Nao and turned away.

"Oh really?!" Nao glared at Mai's back and the rest of the room tuned them out sick of their fighting.

"Are they always like this?" Akane asked.

"We haven't known them that long but yea I think so," Natsuki replied. The only time she had seen those two getting along was when their lives were in danger.

"They were pretty friendly this morning," Shizuru said pleasantly causing both Nao and Mai to stop their arguing mid insult. They both whipped their head around to stare at Shizuru in fear. Shizuru just smiled and said nothing.

"What about you Mikoto what's your power?" Kazu asked the younger girl oblivious to what was going on with the other girls. Mikoto frowned for the first time he had known her "I hurt people" she said quietly staring at her empty bean tin. Kazu was stunned by her answer and went to comfort the girl. He put his arm around her and she looked up at him "can I have more beans?" she smiled causing him to do a double take. Wasn't she sad a minute ago? "I don't think there's any left." He said stunned.

"We can't stay here forever," Natsuki said. Everyone looked uncomfortable with the truth. "We can't even go back to Japan,"

"Why?" Shizuru asked confused.

"We saw it on the news this morning in town," Kazu said quietly "I didn't want to tell you but they've declared all the students that escaped Fuuka as suspects for blowing up the boat. If they see us we could go to jail."

"That's bullshit!" Nao raged "we saw the guys who planted the bomb and it wasn't any student!"

"Of course it wasn't," Mai said her anger more focused than Nao's "this whole thing reeks of propaganda against mutants. I'm just glad I got Takumi away from here."

"Where did you sent him?" Shizuru asked sensing some hope.

"I saved up the money to send him to this island. Its full of mutants, even the government is mutant," Mai said with a small wistful smile "You must have seen that lady Fumi on the TV she's the president. She's campaigning for countries to lift their mutant testing laws and equality for all mutants."

"How do you get to this island?" Natsuki demanded wondering why the other girl hadn't told them this before.

"Its expensive!" Mai glared at Natsuki for shouting at her "its hidden from normal humans so the only way you get to it is if you call Y and he teleports you to it but he charges a thousand dollars per person!" It had taken her years to save up enough money to send Takumi off to that island. "I didn't want us to fight over it since there's no change we could get the money for all of us."

"Mai," Shizuru said softly getting the other girl to look at her "your sitting here with two rich girls and a woman that can control machines, we can do this." Her voice was so firm and confident that everyone believed her automatically.

"I'm not sure if I want to go to some island," Kazu said hesitantly "I mean how do we know its even real?"

"Takumi sends me letter every month!" Mai said glaring at Kazu for implying she was a lair.

"Its better than sitting in this whole for the rest of our lives," Nao joined in.

"But there's no way we can go to a bank they would know that we were from Fuuka!" Natsuki argued hating to point out the flaws in their only plan.

"Yes that's why we're going to make withdrawals from ATMs," Shizuru said absently already calculating what it would take to get the money. "They only allow a maximum withdrawal of one thousand dollars at a time on the one machine so, lets see, how many ATMs are in town?"

Kazu drew a bad sketch of the town and they marked out where they ATMs they could remember were. Six in all.

"Akane your going to have the hardest job, your going to have to empty the four ATMs near the edge of town while I make withdrawal from those deeper in town. We should hopefully have enough money." Shizuru turned to Mai "do you still have his number?"

"Of course I memorized it as soon as I got it," Mai nodded preening under Shizuru's please smile. When she realised what she had done she looked away embarrassed but she couldn't help it. The student council president smiled at her in approval. Chibi Mai did her happy dance.

"How long does it take him to respond?" Shizuru continued trying to gather as much information as she could for the plan.

"Well when I phoned for Takumi he came on the same day a few hours later," Mai said scolding her Chibi self internally.

"Well then we can have him meet us in the sewers under the mayors office in town. Its central and easy to get to if we're in a hurry." Shizuru marked it out on the rough map Kazu had sketched.

"Why the sewers though?" Natsuki asked in distaste.

"Its private and less chance of being spotted if the black men are on patrol. We're already risking more than I would like going to the ATMs but as long as we do it at night we should be fine." Shizuru frowned her mind racing ahead to more obvious problems. Six machines, seven people. That was problematic even assuming that there was enough in each machine.

"Hold on a second there Ceaser!" Nao cut across the dreaming knowing that the others were in a severe need of a reality dose. The others stared at Nao in surprise she stood up her version of subtle to impress upon them the importance of what she was going to say "those men in black, the one that was shooting at us? Yes I can see that your starting to remember. You think that those professional men, again with the guns, you think they're not going to notice the large depletion of money going on Fuuka island?" She watched and only felt marginally guilty when she saw their faces loose the little hope the had.

"Nao's right there's no point," Akane flopped back on the futon.

Kazu looked at her in concern but seemed to agree with the slump in his shoulders. Mai glared at Nao as if she was personally responsible for the way the world was. Nao glared right back because she was trying to save these goddamn ungrateful people. It was a new thing for her.

"It could still work! We just have to be fast!" Natsuki bristled at the smaller girl thinking she was insulting Shizuru.

"No genius, it doesn't work that way. I presume that the general is going to use her gold card, and coming from such a well to do family they probably have banking security coming out of their teeth. Large sums of money taken from that kind of account at one time will automatically alert the police to their whereabouts and with the heightened security at the moment it wouldn't be long before Blondie is surrounded by black men" Nao braced herself as Natsuki surged to her feet. She flexed her wrists out of habit and winced at the pain that flared up her arms. Still she didn't let the furious form of the biker stop her from continuing "and for Akane to try and rip of so many machines in such a short time period will cause the banks anti theft measures to kick in and freeze all transactions indefinitely."

"What would you know about-" Natsuki snapped standing protectively in front of Shizuru.

"You do seem to know an awful lot about banks or ATMs in particular," Shizuru remarked not sounding at all hurt like Natsuki thought she might. Natsuki turned to look at Shizuru but didn't see the one she knew. Shizuru's eyes looked so cold and calculating the fact that her face wore its usual please small unnerved Natsuki more than she would like to admit.

"Shizuru...?" Natsuki checked to make sure there were no doubles about but there was only one of her friend in the room. She felt uneasy at this new Shizuru.

"Your knowledge may come in very useful Nao I would appreciate it, we all would in fact, if you suggest a plan of your own?" Shizuru said calmly moving Natsuki out of the way so she could get a better look at the surprising injured girls.

Nao shifted uncomfortable under Shizuru's gaze. There was something freaky about the blonde girl that unsettled her because what ever it was was so well hidden that even her spidey senses didn't feel it until now. "I'm no Napoleon but if you need to get money there are other ways. One mark. Hit one big bank take all the money in a lump sum get away before your ass is caught."

"Like that's any more realistic than the ATMs plane!" Akane snapped glaring at Nao mostly out of dislike.

"While I consider myself quite handsome I'm no George Cloony and none of you are Brad Pitt" Kazu put his arm around Akane and remembered he was in a room full of girls who probably wouldn't get his reference to one of the best movies of all time; Oceans Eleven.

Natsuki and Mai glanced at him confused confirming his guess but Shizuru sat silently staring at Nao intently. She knew that their must be more to the plan.

"Fuuka is a large town nearly a small city but still not enough to warrant fort knocks locks. I'm not talking about being subtle, I'm talking fireworks and noise," Nao knew that she was only explaining to Shizuru now "Mai is hot enough to melt down any door," Shizuru raised her eyebrow and Nao flushed but continued on "this town would only run on one power source we shut that down and the alarms to the police and black men will be useless. Given a big enough distraction there shouldn't be any problems."

Shizuru was silent for a time mulling the plan over in her head working out its visibility and flaws. "We would have to split up, if the power goes we will need to find another way to contact Y, I want to be out of here as soon as possible after its done."

"Wait I'm not comfortable with this," Natsuki said "robbing ATMs is one thing but a bank? And if we cut off the power supply what happens to hospitals and-and ah ice cream stores...?"

"Well then we'll only have to get six thousand then wont we?" Nao snapped at Natsuki for interfering with the only plan that could possible save Mai and Makoto.

"Hospitals have back up generators and ice cream can be replaced," Shizuru said soothingly but absently still thinking of the practicalities. "We should call Y first from a pay phone, since there will be a black out peoples baser instincts should come out especially if we give them a little help, the resulting looting and panic will be a good cover for us. We should get mobiles to keep in contact with each other."

"Yeah that seems good," Nao nodded and hunched down to confer with Shizuru more closely "and we should wait until things get a little calmer and we're healed up. We should also have some of us checking for patrols, how many men at anyone time, I think we should strike on a Friday night as there will be more crowds and general havoc."

"Steal phones?! Incite riots?!" Natsuki said disturbed that Shizuru would even come up with such things "I can't deal with this!" She stormed outside and they watched her go.

"Akane you will be able to talk to a computer and tell them to shut down the power plant right?" Shizuru asked taking no notice of Natsuki's departure.

"What? Oh yeah as long as its on the same network," Akane started. The room was growing even tenser.

"Good," Shizuru said continuing to organise the details with Nao. She didn't let herself look at the door.

XxXx

Shizuru looked around outside but couldn't see Natsuki due to the darkness. She walked around the side of the bridge to where they had talked earlier. "Natsuki?"

A form shifted in the darkness and Natsuki's eyes having adjusted to the darkness longer moved to stand beside Shizuru. She tapped the girl on the shoulder and Shizuru spun startled relaxing when she made out the familiar form. "You should come back inside its too dangerous to stay out here."

"So we're not going to talk about the little revolt you have going on?" Natsuki demanded angry and surprised at the ruthlessness Shizuru was displaying. She didn't remember her being like that.

"You think I want to do that?" Shizuru said her own temper flaring. She had to be the strong one. She _always _had to be the strong one. "You think that I want to live in a hovel? That I want to live in fear trying to find a place where we can live without the government trying to dissect the people I love?"

"You're planning to hurt innocent people Shizuru!" couldn't she see that what she had planned had long term effects? "In a riot innocent people get hurt! Stealing peoples possessions that they've worked hard to earn. We don't have the right!"

"Right?" Shizuru said coldly because Natsuki like it or not was going to be protected by her "we may not have the right but we have the means. Our powers make us targets for the ignorant but they can also protect us from them." Natsuki turned away frustrated wanting to run away but Shizuru restrained her with a hand on her arm. She turned her slowly back to face her placing one hand on the side of her face because she needed her to understand. She was also playing dirty as she knew Natsuki would inadvertently pick up on her persuasive thoughts "I know people could get hurt but they don't matter to me as much as the people inside that nest do. Can you say that those faceless strangers are more important to you than me?"

Natsuki couldn't look away because she felt the conflicting emotions that belonged to her and Shizuru and she couldn't make sense of them. But she did know that those strangers weren't as important to her as Shizuru. She placed her hand over Shizuru's taking it away from her face but not releasing it "...No. It-stealing...is wrong..." she felt stupid and child like as she said it but Shizuru smiled in the dark and hugged her. She felt soothing hands running down her hair and she buried her head in Shizuru's shoulder. She didn't like this. But she would do it.

"Nothing about this is right, but don't worry Natsuki I'll protect you," She held the other girl tightly and chuckled at Natsuki's response.

"You'll need me to protect you city girl."

Natsuki wondered at Shizuru's chuckle because she didn't actually say anything.

XxXx

Mai was reapplying the cream to Nao's wrists. They looked slightly less swollen than earlier which was good. Too bad Nao didn't have a healing power to go along with her loud mouth. She didn't notice as Kazu came and settled in front of them hugging a pillow to himself looking like a rabid fangirl.

"How come you know so much about stealing do you like watching heist movies as well?" Had he finally found someone that had good taste in movies like him? He love Akane more than anything but her idea of a good movie was a soppy romance and there was only so many he could suffer through for the sake of their relationship. He looked starry eyed at Nao anxious to hear her answer.

"She's a thief Kazu she probably did stuff like this all the time," Akane snapped not likening the way Kazu was being nice to the girl that beat him up once.

"Shut up! What would you know about it huh?" Mai glared at Akane who looked surprised at the attack "you have no idea what any of us have been through so you don't get to judge us!"

"Wow where you in her little gang to?" Akane snapped gearing up for the fight. They had been in closed in for to long and more than one bitch in a kennel was trouble. "Did you call her chief or boss?"

"I know what I'll call you!" Mai lurched to her feet nearly standing on Kazu who was looking guilty at what he had started with what he thought was an innocent question.

"Come on if you think your brave enough Xena!" Akane got to her feet as well though she was frightened of the fire that burned in Mai's eyes she would not back down.

"Stop it!" Nao said firmly going over to Mikoto who was foaming at the mouth due to the exchange "you two are getting her to worked up and if her mutation comes out here we're all in trouble. Kazu did you grab any chocolate in you trip into town?"

Kazu scrambled to the black bag searching though it until he found chocolate. He knew there was some in here somewhere-Ah! He threw it over to Nao who opened it and shoved it into Mikoto's mouth. Immediately the unfocused gaze cleared and Mikoto chewed on the bar but still looked at Akane wearily. Kazu retreated to his girlfriend to calm her down and Nao went back to Mai to get her wrists finished.

Mai worked with her head bowed over Nao's wrists not looking at her.

"Mai?"

She looked up and Nao was staring at her confused. "Why did you defend me you know she was right," she had been in a gang before meeting Mai and had done a lot of things she wasn't proud off. When the gang eventually turned on her causing her to run away from the Bash brothers and meet Mai she was almost relieved because she didn't like what she was becoming.

"Akane never give you a chance. You did something bad but you've saved our lives and did so many things trying to make up for it and she won't cut you any slack..." Mai looked away tightening the bandage a little to far. Nao winced but Mai pretended she didn't notice "...its just not right."

"Thanks," and those words did mean more to her than she would ever admit.

The door opened and Natsuki and Shizuru walked through holding hands. They didn't speak to anyone and went staring to the far corner and went to sleep holding each other. Kazu and Akane did the same while Mikoto pushed Nao off the couch so she could lie down with Mai.

"Little brat," Nao mumbled trying top make herself comfortable on the floor. She was the injured one after all! She heard two voice laughing at her and smiled involuntary. She would have to get such a bratty family.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the previous chapters 'Makoto' I didn't even realise I plan to change it as soon as possible. Keep continuing to keep me on my toes! Next chapter will be the heist and the reappearance of Shizuru's funnier personality. 


	5. Chapter 5

They were running out of food water and patience. The room was divided into three and the mini tribes had so far called a cease fire but it wouldn't last long it never did. Shizuru sighed almost in defeat, morale was low and they needed something to pick them up. The last victory they had was two days ago when Kazu and Nao went into town and came back with new clothes and three phones. One of the phones stopped working a few hours later she assumed that it must have been contract but the other two were working fine turned off for the moment to conserve batteries. They took a vote and decided it was too dangerous to try and steal another one or take another trip into town as the black men seemed to be everywhere nowadays.

Kazu shuffled quietly about the nest trying to not draw attention to himself. Not because he was afraid of any of the girls yelling at him but he often found himself to be the cause of a lot of arguments that seemed silly in retrospect. It didn't help that Mai and Akane just seemed to be waiting for any chance to scream at each other. He had taken to sitting with Natsuki or Mikoto during dinners as they were the only ones not keen to start a civil war. Shizuru and Nao were rarely seen apart now constantly working out the details of the plan. He was glad because that did mean there would be less of a risk involved but it also meant that the two people who could potentially stop the fighting were always busy doing something else.

"Its your turn to take out the trash," Mai said to Akane who didn't even bother to look up from the magazine that Kazu had got for her on his last trip into town.

"I don't see why I should, it's mostly spider bitch's bandages and your little cats rubbish," Akane continued flippantly knowing she was goading Mai into an argument. There wasn't much else they could do around here.

"Well, I can't because I'm trying to make a dinner out of what we have left!" Mai glared at Akane over the make shift fire. They were really running low on supplies Kazu thought looking at the ingredients Mai was trying to make edible- two carrots three potatoes and a box of mints. They never took into account how much they would have to feed Mikoto to keep her mutation at bay. Kazu finally understood the phrase 'being eaten out of house and home.'

"That's also your little gangs fault!" Akane sat down her magazine and that's when Kazu knew she was preparing for a full scale attack. He stepped quickly in to intervene as it look like Natsuki's head was about to split open from all the angry thoughts buzzing about.

"I'll take out the trash!" He grabbed the black bag and hurried to the door.

"I'll help!" Natsuki said jumping to her feet to follow him. Natsuki shook her head vigorously trying to unload the sniping thoughts that were hitting her head. "Where do we bury it?"

"Lets go a little further today, I saw a rat around here yesterday and if we're not more careful we'll be infested," Kazu walked on further without fear of discovery after the first few days they had discovered that the black men stuck mostly to the town and school. He was usually drafted into the intelligence missions which he thought was unfair but as a result knew that it had been several days since the last car went past on the high roadside and even then it was only a family car and nothing much to worry about. He was drawing on every spy and survivor movie he had ever seen so didn't trust his methods as much as the others seemed to. "It will also hopefully make us miss the next argument."

Natsuki nodded in agreement glad to be away from the small nest. More and more lately she was finding it hard to separate her thoughts from others. The only time she seemed to get a break was when she was touching Shizuru. Somehow she was able to just zero in on just her thoughts and feelings when they touched. This was much more soothing since Shizuru always seemed to radiant calm confidence that tended to placate the angry group. Only now she was much too busy sorting out their escape plan as Friday was drawing ever closer. They couldn't put it off much longer or else Nasuki feared everyone may splinter off and get caught.

"It must be hard for you," Kazu siad glancing back at the pale girl. He hadn't know her for that long but he could tell that she wasn't looking like her usual self or what he imagined her usual self would look like. Not that he imagined too hard since Akane was the love of his life and he would never-he cut his own rambling thoughts off sheepishly. His girlfriend wasn't here and noticing that another girl looked worse for wear didn't qualify as having unfaithful thoughts. His browed furrowed, it didn't right?

"Sorry there's just so much noise and everyone is so closed in and its like they're squashing me with all their emotions and-" Natsuki broke of embarrassed "and you probably don't want to hear about it. I've seen you tip toeing around everyone and its not right that they stick you in the middle. It must be hard being the only guy in a room full of girls?" she smiled at him sympathetically.

He laughed stopping at where the ground seemed to be softer and easier to dig. "Funny thing is that it used to be one of my fantasies," He teased watching Natsuki blush. He had seen the other girls pick on her because she went such wonderful shades of red and had wanted to try it out himself but was worried Akane might get jealous. He could see why they liked it though "guess the old saying 'careful what you wish for' is true."

"Er, yeah, well," she coughed into her hand and avoided eye contact. Why did everyone around her seem to have nothing but sex on their mind? It must be a city thing. She was just glad she was far enough away from Kazu that she could easily ignore his thoughts "you need help with that?"

Kazu was using his hands to dig in the dirt. This was the main reason the girls didn't like taking the trash out he thought. They had to get their hands dirty he suspected that the reason he saw a rat was because one of the girls wasn't disposing of the waste properly but didn't want to bring it up in fear of another argument starting. He never had clean hands now, there was always some form of dirt under his finger nails. The worst thing was, he was probably the only one out of all of them that had weekly pedicures booked. Just because he was a man, he couldn't have nice hands? He used to be teased about it terrible but didn't mind because Akane liked his hands better that way. "Yeah if you dig on that side it should stop the dirt caving in the holes I make."

Together they worked in silence until the hole was deep enough to fit the trash. It wasn't as deep as the previous holes as they didn't have much to throw away now. He pushed the little mound of dirt he made over the rubbish to cover it and then hit it a few times to seal it. He saw Natsuki do the same on her side and notice her face didn't hold the same disgust at her muddy hands that he had seen on the others faces. She must be used to it he guessed.

They took their time getting back to the nest enjoying the fresh air and lingering sunlight. They had to get back before night or it would be an ordeal trying to find the bridge as the autumn nights were getting much colder and darker now. Still they paused to enjoy the wind in their hair and the open fields and green around them.

"Its funny I never noticed any of this when I had my Xbox," he studied the little grass he could see and the few trees that were loosing their leaves "I mean I noticed them in games and I would be awed at the graphics making trees look so real and how the lighting give a forest or field texture but I never looked out my window and did the same."

"Then you're a fool," Natsuki said but her tone wasn't harsh "when I lived with my gran there was country even better than this, you think this field is green or those trees are impressive? When we get out of this I'll take you to my house and you'll see real nature," they grinned at each other but it held a tinge of sadness because they weren't sure they would ever get the chance to see the 'real nature' that Natsuki had talked off.

Distantly they could hear the shouts of Mai and Akane and their peace was shattered. Kazu gave a heavily sigh that Natsuki echoed. "Better head in. Will you be able to stand it?"

"No but that won't stop them fighting," Natsuki said continuing to walk. Kazu snorted and followed her.

XxXx

"That's it! One more crack about my breasts and you won't have to worry about the black men because _I__'__m _going to kill you!" Mai screamed spit flying everywhere. She was somewhat embarrassed by that but ignored it so she could fully concentrate on killingt Akane.

"Ha! Like a crack would affect those bullet proof, plastic, ridiculously over size-!" Akane started standing up her hands on her hips but she was cut off by Mai lunging for her. They rolled and scrapped along the dirt packed floor nearly rolling into the fire.

Nao managed to get a hold of Mai and pull her off Akane. Though she did notice that her little spit fire did have the upper hand in the fight. Shizuru calmly stepped in the middle when Akane was about to rebound and slap the captive Mai's face.

"Stop this at once! You two are grown woman and this is not the ideal situation to air your differences," Shizuru glared back and forth between the two fighting girls making them fell two inches tall. Even Nao felt chastised and she didn't even fight.

"Mai, you keep doing this and Mikoto will get involved and we don't want that," Nao was trying her hand at being reasonable and it seemed to work as Mai relaxed into her instead of struggling like she had moments before.

It was then that Natsuki and Kazu entered and took in the scene. Natsuki noticed right away that Shizuru was in the middle of a potentially dangerous situation and went to stand beside her unknowingly arriving to late to save the day. Kazu however noticed the way Mai and Nao were positioned before he became aware of anything else. Nao being the smaller of the two girls yet being the one holding Mai meant that Mai's back was arched and her assets were thrust proudly out. It didn't help matters that Nao had one hand across Mai's chest and one around her waist reminding him of a scene in one of the manga's that he had hide under the futon. Later he would learn that Nao was actually restraining Mai from killing his girlfriend and while he was grateful he was also disappointed that Nao wasn't seducing Mai like Hinata seduced Ino in the manga.

Nao released Mai, and by extension Kazu from his daze, and she went straight to the fire to try and salvage dinner while Akane threw herself down on the futon. Instead of retreating to the corners to confer once more Nao and Shizuru decided to take a break from each other and wait for dinner. Nao tried to talk to Mai but she was still irrationally annoyed at Nao's interference and voice of reason in her insane fight with Akane and would only talk to Mikoto.

Shizuru sat with Natsuki and automatically reached her hand out to be taken by the dark haired girl. It had somehow become their habit to touch when close enough. Natsuki said it helped her headaches and Shizuru didn't question why she was just content to touch her friend.

"Sorry, I've been so busy lately but I think we have everything sorted so we should be ready for Friday," Shizuru said quietly accepting Natsuki's nod as forgiveness "its seems we don't have much time to talk anymore but if things go alright then we have our entire future ahead of us."

"I understand, I just whish you could put a muzzle on those two, I swear I haven't seen as many ingenious thoughts to kill someone as when those to are glaring at each other," Natsuki squeezed Shizuru's hand as the other girl laughed.

"How is your head?" Shizuru caressed the hair at the side of Natsuki's head gently hoping to brush away any pain.

"Better now that I'm touching you," Natsuki said honestly having no idea of the meaning her words held for Shizuru.

"Think there's something going on between them two?" Nao asked Mai's unresponsive frame. But she did see Mai's eyes flicker taking in the tender scene between the two girls. "I don't know who to feel sorry for the most. Shizuru for getting stuck with miss anger management or Fatty for getting stuck with Shizuru."

"Why would fatty- I mean Natsuki!" Mai glared at Nao's smile "why should you worry about her, Fujino-san would be quite a catch."

"Yeah but there's something about her that creeps me out," Nao said thoughtfully covertly staring at the blonde girl in question "there's like this hidden ruthless side to her-wait a minute" Nao narrowed her eyes at Mai and said with more jealously that she would admit to "what do you mean she's 'quite a catch?'"

"Well, she's smart and pretty, not to mention filthy rich, whats not to love?" Mai said off hand knowing how her words were affecting Nao but pretending not to. She turned more serious "Can we trust her do you think?"

"Oh, yeah. She's on our side for now anyway. What do you mean pretty? Sure the blonde hair is nice, if you go for that sort of thing, but she has crazy eyes. And she's flat chested!" Nao said critically, not that her own chest was much better in that department.

"Yeah that's what I need, a girl with big breasts," Mai looked at Nao deadpan "we would end up suffocating each other."

"So you do need a girl then?" Nao smirked.

Mai opened her mouth but closed it with a snapped when she realised she couldn't think of anything to say. "Dinner!" She lurched to her feet and served the others their meals.

"Thank you," Shizuru said to Mai as she scooped up the-what she thought was stew anyway. They were using tins from other meals as bowels and scooped the stew (soup?) up with the slightly stale bread. They really couldn't afford to wait anymore.

"So do we have a plan yet?" Kazu nodded to Mai as he got his own dinner.

"Yep, all details are sorted out and I think we're good to-ow!" Nao scowled as Mai carelessly spilled the burning stew on her hand.

Shizuru tried not to smile but watching Nao and Mai beat and snap at each other was just too funny sometimes. Natsuki nodded like she agreed with the thought and they shared their own secret smile.

"Anyway," Nao continued still glaring at Mai "the phones will be divided between Kazu and Akane and me and Shizuru, Mai, Natsuki and Mikoto will just have to use the general mayhem and darkness as a guide."

"Wait I'm not going to be with you?" two people spoke the same sentence and both Mai and Natsuki turned to stare incredulously at their separate targets. Nao shifted under Mai's gaze feeling abashed for something that she did for the best reasons. Natsuki looked to Shizuru for an explanation.

"Well we really decided this based on who's powers would best fit where." Shizuru explained carefully knowing this could make or break their plans "Mai is needed at the bank to get rid of the door and you can't face big crowds Natsuki. When people start screaming and looting you might not be able to cope with it so it would be best if you go with Mai. As for Mikoto we can't leave her here and the only person she listens to is Mai."

"Why can't you come to the bank with us?" Natsuki demanded backed up surprisingly by Mai.

"That would leave Nao alone when she's encouraging the mob and for this plan to work we need everyone to help out. Nao and myself would be much better in the crowd than the bank," Shizuru placed her hand on Natsuki's wrist to calm the agitated girl "believe me, we've thought about this a lot and this is the safest way for all of us."

"I still don't have to like it," Natsuki pouted unknowingly signalling her acceptance.

"Yeah but you're going to do it," Nao said about to continue when she saw Kazu's tentatively raised hand "what?"

"Can we get code names for our groups?" Kazu suggested and seeing that he wasn't immediately laughed at, mostly because they were all so dumbstruck by the suggestion rather than they thought it had any real merit, he grew more excited "We could name them after super heros! Like I could be Batman and Akane could be Catwoman!"

Akane was about to scoff at her boyfriends idea when an indignant voice shouted at him "you can't call Catwoman a superhero!"

Everyone turned to stare dumbfounded at Nao who realised her voice held far too much passion in that shout. She blushed violently and didn't make eye contact with anyone. There was a silence before Mai muttered "otaku" which resulted in Nao defending herself.

"I am not an otaku! I like comics not manga's! Otaku's are sad little men that slobber over manga and anime girls!" Nao yelled at Mai who didn't look convinced. Mai give her the once over stopping a bit too long on her suddenly questionable hair colour before once again pronouncing "otaku."

"Hey! Liking anime and manga does not make you a sad otaku!" Kazu glared at Nao feeling she had insulted his favourite hobby.

"Keep out of this geek!" Nao snapped.

"Don't snap at him!" Akane defended.

"Mai, can you eat otaku?" Mikoto asked curiously eyeing Nao in a whole knew light.

"I think that's enough!" Shizuru once again cut across the argument. She should consider a job in peace negotiations at this rate. Natsuki laughed at the thought and then wondered where it came from. "Kazu may have a good idea about naming the groups but to save fighting lets just organise them by colours."

That didn't actually stop the fighting as both Mai and Nao argued over who's group would be the red team. Red being both their favourite colour. Akane and Kazu or more like Akane agreed to be the yellow team and Kazu went along with it. Anything for an easy life was his new motto. Secretly though he was going to refer to his team as the Justice League anyway.

"Mai you're the blue team and Nao we're the purple. Honestly you two are like children!" Shizuru said in frustration. Though she was glad she got to have her own favourite colour.

"Fine!" Nao huffed folding her arms.

"Fine!" Mai huffed folding her arms.

Both girls saw their mirrored positions and quickly changed to sit a different way. Shizuru rolled her eyes and looked at Natsuki for some form of sanity. Natsuki rubbed her back comfortingly and she lent into the touch. "Does everyone know what they're doing?" They all nodded and she got up decisively "good. I'm going to bed." She couldn't stand anymore bickering.

XxXx

Kazu and Akane approached the small power plant from the hills. It would have been faster if they cut straight through the town but they didn't want to take unnecessary risks. Kazu was nervous enough at the simple plan. Too simple, it seemed to him but since he couldn't think of anything better he needed to trust Shizuru and Nao. He glanced at Akane, if it wasn't for her pale face he might think she was unaffected by the dangerous situation they were entering. He took her hand anyway unashamed to share in the comfort that it provided. If nothing else he would protect her.

They looked for the hole in the wire fence. The security on this place was laughable; A wire fence two guard dogs and one security woman at the front desk. They hopefully didn't need to know anything more than that. He steeled himself. They didn't need to know anymore than that because the plan would work. He was the first to spot the hole near the back of the plant, he held it wide so Akane could get through without scratching herself and then followed her. He swore as he cut his own hand on a jagged edge.

"Are you okay?" Akane asked cradling his hand in her smaller ones.

"Fine," he looked down at her nervous and afraid just like the first time he kissed her but without the potential for the wonderful reward. "Scared?"

"Terrified," she confided in him hugging him and taking comfort from his broad chest. This was to important to mess up.

"I'll make sure nothing happens to you Akane I promise," he squeezed her as hard as he could and she let him sensing that this was his own way to comfort himself. She nodded against his chest because she did believe Kazu would keep her safe. "Come on."

They stuck to the shadows still holding hands and crept their way around the front. They made sure to avoid the few security cameras and Kazu was irrationally reminded of Metal Gear and wished for a box to hide under. The fear was getting to him in strange ways. They reached the intercom which was needed to gain access to the plant after dark. Akane put her hand on the machine and it seemed to melt into the device. Her eyes flew open panicked. Kazu slapped his hand across her mouth in case she made a sound. "What? What's wrong?" he asked urgently.

"Its an old fashioned lock!" She hissed "its not electric! I can't get us in!" She looked panicked and he felt sick. The plan was failing and they had barely begun. "How are we going to get in?" She was looking at him like he had the answers and he so desperately wanted to have them for her. His desperate brain came up with a plan which was just as bad as Shizuru and Nao's plan but it was all he could think off.

He pushed Akane behind him and out of sight "stay back and no matter what, don't move!"

"Kazu?!" Akane questioned panicked thinking her boyfriend was going to do something heroically stupid.

"Don't worry!" He gave an award winning smile before casually sauntering in front of the doors of the plant in full view of the security guard. He didn't look at Akane's horrified face but kept a pleasant easy going smile on his face tucking his hands into his pockets. He paused as the intercom buzzed violently and the security woman glared at him.

"What the hell are you doing here boy?!"

"Me?" Kazu made a show of pointing to himself in confusion like he always wondered past the power plant late at night.

"No the other boy! Yes, you!" the security woman snapped and he could practically see the intercom shudder with her agitation. "This is government property and you're trespassing! Get out of here before I call the cops!"

"Oh sorry its just that I-I'm a bit confused. You see the boys gave me some sweets and I kind of fell asleep and I woke up here," he smiled sheepishly and then swayed from side to side alarmingly "I don't feel very goo-" he collapsed in front of the door.

"OI! Kid! Kid are you okay!?" the intercom buzzed and the voice was a mixture of confusion and concern. He almost felt bad about tricking her "get up!" The guard wait but when the boy didn't seem to move she hurried to the door to see if he was still breathing. The door opened with a solid click and Kazu waited until he felt a hand on his shoulder and he reached out quickly and pulled the woman to him kissing some part of her skin. She didn't even have the chance to yell as she fell asleep on the ground beside him her face contorting form annoyance to peaceful slumber.

"Kazu! Are you ok?" Akane asked materialising from the shadows to help her boyfriend up.

"I'm fine though I think she bruised my lip," he felt the injured area gingerly but stopped when he saw Akane's annoyed face. She had conveniently forgot the fact she had to condone her boyfriend kissing another woman but it wasn't as if he had a choice. Still, it didn't mean she had to like it. "Come on lets get this over with."

She pushed past him and rushed to the security desk to find the computer. Kazu felt guilty about leaving the woman outside on such a cold dark night so dragged her inside and sat her on one of the waiting room chairs. He snapped to attention as soon as Akane yelled for him sharply.

"The other security guards are coming down the stairs! Quick, block the door!" Akane said after the computer told her the main security room had seen Kazu's drama and sent guards to check it out. Kazu bolted to the door marked staircase and used chairs and cabinets to block the entrance. He cast around for something else to do "what about the elevator?" he asked moving to block that as well.

"No need I've disabled it and the camera's as well and for some odd reason the coffee maker!" Akane looked confused at the last part but didn't let Kazu's bewildered face effect her. He was so cute! "the entire place is on the same network so I should be able to figure out how to turn of the power just as soon as Chip is finished processing my request!"

"Chip?" He couldn't help but ask.

"That's what someone named this terminal," Akane said sheepish wondering why someone would bother. "Damn!" Her focus turned inwards as she processed what the computer or 'Chip' was telling her "there's safety protocols to follow, I need to bypass them, it might take a few minutes!"

"Oh!" Akane looked up at him sharply but he just give her an embarrassed grin "I just got it. A computer named Chip. A computer chip…so how long will it take?"

She was about to tell him when the staircase door shuddered. He heard men's voice murmur angrily. They pushed against the door again and Kazu watched alarmed as the cabinet gave a frightening amount of ground allowing the door to open enough for an arm to get through and try and push some of the stuff away. He ran and threw himself into a chair he stacked against the door and heard the owner of the arm curse as the door was slammed on it forcefully. The limb retreated quickly and the door shut fully. He pushed the cabinet back against the door and braced himself. The door shuttered again and again and his shoes skittered across the polished floor and he threw himself back at the door. No one was getting in here to hurt Akane.

There was a worrisome pause in the banging but Kazu didn't let himself relax "Akane how much longer?"

"Just a few more minutes!" She yelled a bead of sweat rolling down her head. Bypassing the safety nets was harder than she thought and she had never used her powers for something this complex before.

"Can you check where the security is?" He said frantically knowing nothing good could come of the silence on the other side of the door.

"I can't divert the processing power it would make this even slower-yes! Almost there!" She took her hands out of the machine. It wouldn't need her from here on. This was basically a count down. They just had to wait. They did it. She smiled triumphantly at Kazu's exhausted frame knowing she didn't look much better. Her hair was a mess and two red blotches of colour scarred her pale face and Kazu couldn't love her anymore than at that moment.

Akane saw Kazu smiling lovingly at her and she could feel her own face return it but suddenly his face grew slack and his smiling mouth curled downwards as his eyes filled with horror. She turned to stare in confusion behind her and lost her hearing as a loud bang echoed from a startled security guard who couldn't have been much older than them. She felt something like an insect bite her stomach and the world rose upwards slowly and she wondered what was going on. She turned to look at Kazu who seemed to be mouthing her name, his gangly limbs ploughing forward slowly like he was swimming in jelly. Then one by one the lights flickered out and darkness enveloped everything.

XxXx

Nao peered from around the corner into the crowd. The street was booming with Friday night cheer. She even saw some students from Fuuka, the bastards that probably registered as human and would no doubt sell her and her family out if they found them. "Okay it seems thick enough so we can get lost pretty easily. Did you call Y?"

"Yes he'll be at the meeting point in two hours," Shizuru said "now onto phase two of the plan," she steeled herself as Nao whipped around and smacked her with a bin lid. "Ow! We didn't agree on weapons!"

"That was extremely unfair and I might have to kill you for it."

Nao looked at the two Shizuru's. She handed the original Shizuru a green ribbon to tie around her wrist but she didn't take it as she was still seeing four of everything. She clutched at her head in sevear pain. She agreed with her other self's statement of killing Nao. "Check which me she is" she said finally.

"Which fractured bit of Blondie are you?" Nao asked the double who interestingly was wearing the same clothes as Shizuru including the dark baseball cap. When Shizuru explained her power to her in detail she knew how useful it could be when causing trouble. Now she was wondering where the other set of clothes came from. If anything she expect the doubles to be naked when they first came out. A naked blonde would certainly cause a reaction in the crowd.

"The one that's going to kill you," the double glared at her but her gaze was still a bit unfocused so she wasn't really that scared.

"I think we have angry Shizuru, should I try again?" Nao asked the original Shizuru who looked less that thrilled at the idea of being hit again.

"No I think three of us will be enough or else-" Shizuru was cut off as Nao hit her again. Nao hit her under the chin so she was thrown backwards her head hitting the pavement again and two more Shizuru's added the growing pile of clones.

"Nao!" She glared, all four of her. Nao nearly pissed herself laughing at the sprawled out blondes. And Mai thought this woman was good looking? That sobered her up a bit as she wondered if her sudden urge to smack Shizuru came from Mai's comments.

"Which Shizuru's are you guys?" she asked ignoring the glares until one of the glares took on a lascivious gleam. Oh no.

"Heeeey, bondage babe, you know its your turn to kiss it better," the scary Shizuru was the first on her feet slinking her way towards Nao. All pain lost its relevance at the prospect of pleasure.

"Oh my god! You get horny from me hitting you?!" Nao cried in disgust backing away from the advancing Shizuru.

"I did not get horny!" Shizuru cried in horrified disgust.

"I am so embarrassed!" The third Shizuru cried burying her face in her hands.

"Angry, embarrassed and horny-that is such a strange combination!" Nao said dodging around lusty Shizuru to hid behind the original Shizuru.

"I was angry because you hit me! I was embarrassed because of the position I fell in and I was not horny!" Shizuru glared over her shoulder at the cowering Nao.

"Oh come on admit it," lusty Shizuru pulled her lips into a slow grin that reeked of sex "doing something as naughty as breaking into a bank gets you a little excited," to emphasis her point and mentally scar Nao her body give a tiny little shudder that drew the eyes down her willing frame.

"I am even more embarrassed!" came a muffled wail from the red faced Shizuru who still hadn't removed her hands from her face or moved to get up.

"Hey where did the other me go?" Shizuru asked glancing around the alley but only finding two other hers present.

"Oh great, the evil you escaped!" Nao sighed coming out from behind Shizuru as lusty Shizuru was now eyeing her embarrassed counter part in speculation. Curiously Nao wondered if that would be incest or masterbation? Then lusty Shizuru locked her eyes back on her and she became very aware of her body.

"I'll go find her, you stay here with the other me's!" Shizuru then left and melted in with the crowd to find her angry self. They were really going to have to think of names for her personalities.

"Shizuru! Shizuru where you going?!" her voice was a little more high pitched than she would like but her panic at being left alone with the molesting side of Shizuru scared her a bit. A lot. She still remembered how this Shizuru rubbed her under her skirt on the boat.

"Alone," Shizuru's eyes flickered over her other self who couldn't bare to watch this humiliation "or almost alone, at last."

"I mean it Shizuru, if you try anything funny I'm tying you to the wall!" Her wrists were feeling much better but she still wouldn't like to test their strength yet.

"Would you say that would be my punishment?" Shizuru pressed Nao up against the side of the alley her hands trailing leisurely down the other girls frame. Nao squeaked and pushed Shizuru away when the other girl squeezed her breast.

"You can't do that!" The other Shizuru pulled lusty Shizuru away from Nao placing herself in front of the molested girl "if you do that then Natsuki might find out and it would be so embarrassing!"

The other Shizuru seemed to pause at this placing her hand under her chin "I do like honey, she has such a pert ass but she's not here and bondage babe is. Hm a toughie. Can't I have both?" She looked at herself who was shaking her head furiously "oh well then I guess it would have to be honey. She also has a better rack than bondage babe."

"Hey!" Nao said offended. She was much better looking than Fatty!

"No offence bondage babe, but I like playing with the grown ups as well as the kiddies," Shizuru said almost apologetically. Nao was steaming at the insult but using self control that she never thought she had, she restrained the urge to smack this Shizuru. She was afraid another double would pop out and she didn't need two molesting Shizuru's.

"Come on lets get to my place!" She dragged them out of the alley still fuming.

XxXx

Shizuru searched the crowds furiously but didn't see herself. She mixed in keeping her head down and avoiding the black men that seemed to be every where. Her desire to keep her head down and search made her not pay attention to where she was going and she bumped into a solid body. She tried to move away with a quick apology but hands stopped her moving.

"What's the rush pretty lady?" A male voice asked pleasantly.

Shizuru glanced up and took in the handsome face. This man was tall, dark and handsome with shoulder length hair and classic features and a mouth that was almost too perfect. His amber eyes glittered with humour and the air of self confidence that hung around him was almost palpable. His easy and open demeanour set alarms blaring in her head worse than if he had tattoos and scars over every inch of his body. He reminded her too much of the men from her club; Gorgeous butterflies with hidden stingers. "Sorry" she said and tried to escape.

"You only need to apologise if you leave me so soon," he smiled friendly no trace of flirtation just welcoming and safe like an older brother. She had no doubt that if he turned on the charm only the strongest willed girl or the gayest could refuse him. Luckily she was the later. "My name is Reito and I would be very please if you told me yours." It wasn't a question because he expected an answer.

"Mai" she said quickly, to quickly from the slight flickering of his face which showed his amusement. He knew she was lying.

"Mai-san such a lovely name but oddly" his eyes sparkled with soft humour "it doesn't suit you."

"Well unfortunately we don't get to choose what our parents name us," she felt too scatter and slow witted. She had never had so many doubles of herself out at once and she found thinking harder now and the graceful lies that usually came second nature to her seemed completely out of reach. She didn't like this and wished to be a little more centred "if you will excuse me, I must be going."

He didn't even hesitate and moved aside gallantly "I hope to see you again Mai-san." even though he phrased it as a hope she had the lingering dread that it was almost an unwanted certainty. She hurried on and put the matter to the back of her head. She had more pressing things to take care of.

She heard squealing coming from an alley and just knew instinctively that it was her causing the squealing. She quickly entered the alley to find herself kicking a curled up old man in the guts. "What are you doing?!" she shouted horrified pulling herself away from the injured man. She couldn't even see if he was alright because it might draw unwanted attention to herself.

"Nothing! This guy was asking for it!" She glared trying to kick the old man again.

"Asking for it?! He's nearly ninety!" Shizuru glared in disbelief. Somehow she couldn't get angry. It was like she knew intelligently that she should be but emotionally it was beyond her.

"Yeah but he was taking upshots of girls panties!" angry Shizuru said in her own defence fury edging in on her tone.

"Oh okay," she was more confused. Why wasn't she angry at herself? She was actually becoming scared of her powers now.

There was a soft click behind her and she turned to see the old man with his camera phone out angled so that he could see her panties. Her other self kicked him again and pulled her away from the groaning mass. She grabbed her hand and dragged her away from the old man.

Shizuru put her feelings or lack of them to the back of her mind and searched the mass of people until she found Nao standing with one of her doubles near an appliance store. She made her way over and was about to panicky inquire where the other double had went when she showed up out of the crowd with a sleazy self satisfied grin on her face. No need to ask which one she was.

"This is great! Being in a crowd means that I can pinch as many girls butts as I want and they always assume it's the guy next to them!" Lusty Shizuru was practically singing in her euphoria "don't you just love double standards!"

Nao glared at the pervey side of her mind before turning to glare at her "you know you're a bit of a rapist right?"

"And apparently a little crazy as well," she volunteering wondering if the reason she was starting to find all this funny was because she was about to have a nervous break down.

"Wow, Natsuki really struck lucky with you; A psychotic lesbian molester" Nao said snarkily grabbing lusty Shizuru's hand as she tried to follow a girl with long raven hair and a really short skirt.

"I am so-"

"Embarrassed! We know!" Nao shouted at the double on her left.

"God you two are such stick in the muds!" lusty Shizuru pouted making that expression somehow sexy.

"Tell you what, as soon as the lights go off you can do what ever you want as long as it reeks havoc and causes a lot of noise. Deal?" Nao said the doubles seemed to confer then nodded in agreement. Shizuru, the real one frowned "Nao what time is it?"

Nao checked the phone and frowned as well "yellow team should have checked in with us now. I wonder what happened?"

"Lets give them a few more minutes then we can panic," Shizuru said suddenly anxious but they didn't have to wait that long as the lights everywhere seem to flicker out as one. The doubles didn't waste time and all three ran if separate directions. It was almost as if they planned it. The town was swallowed in a bewildered silence until the sound of smashing glass could be heard clearly. Shizuru screamed loudly flapping her arms up and down accidentally hitting people beside her in the face. Her scream set of a chain reaction like she hoped it would and the town turned into a battle field.

Nao was at the head of the looting mob mostly out of habit but she did manage to swipe an ipod for herself. She made her way to a cloths boutique and went shopping because she really needed to get out of these baggy rags and into something decent. She punched a girl who was reaching for the same dress as she was and the civil looting turned ugly fast. She smiled in spite of herself. It was almost like her first home. She quickly dodged out of the shop her arms full like most other peoples and away from the few black men that were trying to impose order instead of joining in like their partners.

Shizuru had no plans to take part in the looting and went to find Nao so that they could go straight to the meeting point. There was a loud explosion of the general mayhem and there was a noticeable split second pause before everyone went on with what they were doing. She saw her angry self swinging a bus stop sign at a group of men before leaping into the dog pile after the one with a nose ring. The was a scream and spurt of blood and Shizuru guessed the man didn't have a nose ring anymore. She passed the Fuuka fountain only to pause in amazement. There she was naked for all the world to see trying to entice as many people to do the same. She saw herself swinging a pink bra, definatly not hers, over her head like a trophy and she was even more deeply disturbed as she watched herself pounce on a group of unsuspecting female students. What was even worse she had actually managed to find someone who would go along with her craziness and her side kick was assisting her with pulling off as many panties as possible. She left herself to entertain some red head and went in search of Nao. She saw her embarrassed self cowering under a park bench but didn't stop to retrieve her as she spotted Nao just a little bit ahead in a change of clothes webbing people to lamp posts.

"I thought your wrists were sore?!" She shouted over the mayhem.

"Yeah well this was just to fun!" Nao grinned at her.

"Come on we have to leave before this gets any worse!" Shizuru grabbed Nao's hands and the pushed their way through the crowd to the meeting point.

XxXx

The lights went out and Natsuki, Mai and Mikoto stood in front of the vault door. It was bigger than they were but still not as big as Natsuki pictured it would be. She stared at the dull green steel door and grabbed Mikoto's hand standing back and away from Mai. Mai placed her feet shoulder width apart and cracked her neck from side to side and relaxed every muscle in her body. She took a deep breath and her curled fists snapped open but no fire materialised. She kept herself calm and did it again. Still no fire. She panicked and didn't bother with her stretches, shaking her hands furiously.

"What are you doing? Get on with it!" Natsuki glared impatiently, it had been hard enough avoiding and knocking out the guards to get here and now Mai was playing around. Her mood was souring quickly.

"I'm trying!" Mai snapped.

"What do you mean trying?!" Natsuki said dread rising up at her "just do it already!"

"It's a lot harder than it looks!" Mai snapped again still flailing her wrists hoping they would spontaneously combust.

"How did you do it in school?" Natsuki demanded coming forward ready to shake the other girl into action.

"I can't remember! My life was in danger and it just happened!" Mai glared feeling mostly frustrated at herself rather than angry at Natsuki.

"Oh well that's fine then, I guess I just have to KILL YOU!" Natsuki screamed in frustration fearing that any moment the few security guards left would come and find them. She started towards Mai who didn't appreciate being shouted at drew herself up right to punch the oncoming girl.

"Mai!" Mikoto said fearfully getting between Natsuki and Mai. Natsuki was filled with so much fear filled anger and annoyance that she didn't even realise what she had done as she pushed Mikoto savagely out of her way so she could strike Mai against the wall having the insane idea that the other girls mutation worked just like a match.

"Mikoto!" Mai shouted in concern going over to the still form. Mikoto who for days had been fed barely enough to keep conscience and spent hours listening to people shout at her Mai had had enough. At the vicious shove she gave up trying to be a good girl and let go. Mai paused half way to Mikoto sensing that something had changed. Her basic instincts that went all the way back to the cavemen were telling her to run the other way, something bad was coming. Natsuki must have felt the same thing as she snapped out of her hysteria to look at Mikoto who had slowly got to her feet she stood with her muscles relaxed her head bowed.

"Mikoto…?" Mai said questioning if that was her little friend in that body "Natsuki do you have any chocolate?" she said quietly afraid to spook the other girl. Too late. Mikoto's head shot up and her red eyes glared hatefully at Natsuki. Mikoto snatched up a metal bench that they thought had been welded to the floor. She ran at Natsuki who stood stock still stunned at the oncoming cannon ball.

"Natsuki!" Mai piled into the stunned girl and the fell out of Mikoto's destructive path. Mikoto hurled straight into the steel door which gave a shudder but held. Barely. "I have a plan!" Mai declared scrambling up off Natsuki knowing that Mikoto wouldn't chase after her "try and get her to break down the door. I'll be right back!"

Natsuki watched Mai run away and wondered if she was being left to fend for herself. Mikoto rounded on her again and she sensed the animalistic thoughts inside the girls head but she couldn't make out what they meant. But she didn't have to be a rocket scientist to know that what ever it was wasn't good for her. She dodged Mikoto's next attack by the skin of her teeth. She stood feinting to the left and then the right but Mikoto wasn't falling for her tricks and it was then Natsuki made the mistake of looking the feral girl in the eye that she realised that she had just made the biggest mistake of her young life.

XxXx

Mai ran down a corridor trying to find what she was after. She nearly missed the turn as she was running so fast. She skidded but righted herself at the last moment and took off running again. She should be so fit after the last few days. She careened down hallway after hallway until she found what she was looking for and something she wasn't.

"Hey what are you doing here?!" the fat security guard demanded.

Mai just kept running towards him past the vending machine that she had been looking for. The guard fumbled for his radio but Mai reached him first grabbing two handfuls of his uniform and throwing herself onto her back she used her legs and momentum to throw the over weight guard over her head and into the vending machine. The great weight hit the machine knocking it over onto its side causing it to burst open spewing its chocolate guts all over the hallway. She couldn't believe that worked! She had seen it in a Resident Evil movie once and it just seemed to fit here. Maybe having an incredible instinct was also part of her mutant powers?

Mai scrambled up and past the groaning security guard scooping up as much chocolate as possible and racing off back to the vault. She was so spiked up on adrenalin and amazement at herself that she barely felt tired anymore. She entered the room to see Natsuki ducking just as Mikoto swiped at her with a desk. The door was still standing. "Do I have to do everything myself?" she asked but was really exhilarated. She was finally being useful. She ran and tackled Mikoto from behind allowing Natsuki to escape and gain some ground. Mikoto whirled to see who was attacking her but paused when she saw Mai. Her confused look was almost comical. Mai scrambled up and to Natsuki's side.

"Where did you go?" She asked slightly out of breath.

"To get the cure," Mai explained bouncing on her feet.

Natsuki looked at Mai strangely "Aren't you going to give it to her?!"

"No. We need her to break the doooOR!" Mai and Natsuki dived to opposite sides as Mikoto charged them she could stop herself from ramming into the steel door creating a sizable dent. "One more should do it, I think!" Mai shouted.

"That's if she can last!" Natsuki said back as Mikoto seemed to reel from side to side dizzy.

"We need to make her mad!" Mai said and not seeing anything close to hand to throw she took of her shoe and fired it at the dazed girl jovially. Natsuki shrugged and did the same. Mikoto growled and charged after Natsuki but she wasn't in front of the door so she had to run to the door before she could dive out of the way. Mikoto grew too agitated and lifted a heavy filing cabinet throwing at Natsuki's back. Mai screamed out as the game had just lost its fun edge. Natsuki couldn't see the heavy object speeding towards her and if it hit her it could possible kill her. Mai was to far away and she seemed to have lost the ability to form words.

"Wah!" Natsuki tripped on Mai's shoe crashing face first into the marble floor her nose burst with a sickening pop and blood splattered the grey stone while the heavy cabinet flew at high speed over her head and knocking the vault door off its hinges. She rolled over cradling her nose in pain. Mikoto pounced sensing weakness and landed on top of Natsuki her mouth open in a soundless snarl. Mai was suddenly there a chocolate bar shoved between Mikoto's mouth like a bit. She pulled the feral girl off of Natsuki and away. She immediately fell down beside her checking to make sure she was indeed alive. Her relief was almost painful. She gripped Natsuki who was unaware of how close her brush with death was.

"You had me so scared!" Mai slapped Natsuki's arm before going to check on Mikoto. Natsuki sat their cradling her bloody nose and feeling confused and thoroughly sorry for herself.

"Mikoto?" Mai came closer to the girl who was munching on her chocolate.

"I did it again didn't I?" Mikoto said sadly sensing from Mai's shaken reaction that she had hurt someone again.

"No, no sweetie not this time," Mai gathered Mikoto up in her arms still feeling the relief course through her making her nearly sick. She had forgotten how dangerous Mikoto could be in her feral sate. The last few turns she had been playful and more of an annoyance so she thought the first few rages were only irregularities. Not this time, didn't mean never again and they both knew it. "Come on, we need to scoop as much money as possible into the black bags okay?"

Mikoto nodded but she was still subdued. The next time she might hurt Mai or someone Mai loved and she didn't think she could live with herself. Mai watched her go and felt something she never wanted to feel in regard to Mikoto. She felt frightened. She followed her to get the money. They didn't have much time left.

XxXx

Shizuru and Nao had been waiting at the meeting spot, the sewers underneath the town hall, for a few minutes. Shizuru was worrying but to Nao she looked like she was calmly sitting in her seat. Inside however, she was agonising over every detail of the night. What could go wrong, what has went wrong, why hasn't Natsuki made it to the meeting point yet? "Has yellow team responded?"

"No, its just ringing," Nao said pacing with the mobile phone pressed to her ear thinking nearly the same thoughts as Shizuru. Why didn't they steal another bloody phone, that way she could ring Mai and Mikoto and shout at them for taking so damn long.

"They are probably fine they managed to shut down the plant after all," Shizuru said to reassure herself and make it look as though she was not obsessing about Natsuki's whereabouts.

"Yeah," Nao said absently. Where was Mai?! She should be here!

"So you think that those two are mutants?" Ben asked Reito. Them two plus a squad of SEARRs finest were behind him just out of sight. Reito nodded and smiled coolly at the young officer. "They don't look like mutants."

"We don't always have horns, sir," Reito chaffed at having to address this boy as his better. "The blonde one is capable of summoning copies of herself while the pink haired girl has the ability to produce an organic fibre most commonly found in arachnids," at the squad leaders blank look Reito dumbed down his explanation "she's spider girl." Ben nodded in understanding and Reito could feel his disgust rising.

"You see a lot of mutants huh?" Ben asked the obviously more experienced Reito. He looked so calm and cool that he couldn't help but be impressed. He was only part of Senator Kuga's mutant snatch squad and hadn't had as much experience in catching mutants as the SEARRs men did.

"See a lot of mutants? Boy are you blind? This Pet is a mutant himself!" Said the leader of the SEARRs squad, Ace was his nick name. No one knew his real name. He had come silently up behind them. He had been on many mutant hunts and knew all the tricks. "Stop talking to this pup like he matters boy, he might have his collar but he isn't one of us."

Ben looked confused he thought the leather band around Reito's neck was a fashion choice. Something that added to his detached air but the way Ace said collar he seemed to be saying something dirty. "Reito is a mutant?" Ben said wearily now backing away from him. Ace nodded his gruff voice holding nothing but superiority "he's a Pet mutant. In SEARRs our mutants are categorised. Tell him about it pup."

Reito raised his eyes which had remained on the ground since Ace's approach but he still didn't make eye contact in front on his temporary handler "SEARRs organises the mutants it owns into groups which are Dogs, Pets, Hounds and Strays. Dogs are mutants that have useful powers that help further the organisations needs. Pets are mutants that have been adopted by caring people. Hounds are the powerful mutants that help to round up other mutants while Strays are Hounds that need to be put to sleep." No one ever talked about Mutts, the organisations worst kept secret. They were part of the breeding programme genetically engineered and influenced mutations. Reito was drafted to the breeding programme before he was 'rescued' by his crone of an owner and became a Pet. His mutation was to be able to identify others mutations not extremely useful to the organisation but enough that it kept him alive long enough for his good looks to show and an old witch to fall in love with him. Or as much as a human could love a mutant.

Pets was a nice name for slave. Some household Pets had mutation that were handy for housework or cleaning, nothing important. Others just happened to be good looking and kept for sex slaves. Though they weren't slaves because they weren't people and only people could be slaves. Or that's how his and many other owners soothed their conscience if they had one. He happened to be the later kind of Pet.

"Some Pets like to get above themselves but its just a matter of putting them back on the leash," Ace jerked Reito down to his knees hating the fact the mutant was taller than him. But Reito's owner had died a few months ago and he was a Dog until someone bought him again. But a Pet only became a Dog in name they never went back and they never went without an owner for long. The bidding war on Reito was quite high now and Ace had to pull out as it had reached his limit three days ago. He was a little sour about that fact but as long as he was a technically a Dog and under his command he could take a little of what he would be missing. If Reito wasn't such a good Pet Ace would bet that he would be glaring at him in revulsion. He grinned nastily. "There's three others what's their powers?"

Shizuru ran to Natsuki and hugged her not caring that she was getting blood on herself. She was just so relieved. "What happened to your nose?"

"Long story," Natsuki said but it came out a little strange.

Nao wanted to rush to Mai but stopped herself at the last moment. Instead she rolled her eyes and huffed "finally," she then took in Mikoto's abnormally still face and went on her knees in front of her "did it happen again?" she looked at Natsuki's busted nose and drew her own conclusions. Mikoto nodded shortly and Nao knew nothing she could say would snap the girl out of her mood so she just ruffled her hair playfully.

"Isn't Akane and Kazu here yet?" Mai asked standing as close to Nao as she would allow herself. She took comfort in the fact that someone else knew about Mikoto and could help her.

"No, they have the furthest to come after all," Nao and Shizuru made eye contact and could tell that they didn't need to panic the others with team yellows silence. The stood close together getting comfort from the group.

"Did you get enough?" Shizuru asked to make sure. When Mai nodded she sighed, at least she could set that worry aside.

"The red head can summon fire, the tall dark one is a telepathic empath, a rare combination and the little one is human." Reito told Ace and Ben in a monotone voice. He could see Ben trying to stay as far away from him as possible a change from the boy always asking him questions. He tried not to feel bitter. Ace nodded thoughtfully probably sorting out the order in which to capture the more dangerous ones. They still didn't move as Y gave them the call for seven mutants and there were only five at present.

"Akane!" Mai cried being the first to see the bloody girl in Kazu's arms. As the others seen what was wrong they gathered around Kazu who's strength seemed to leave him all at once. He crumpled to his knees Akane still clutched in his tired arms. Tears were streaming down his face and he had never been so afraid in his life. There was just so much blood.

"Kazu are you okay? What happened?" Natsuki asked placing her hand on the dazed boy.

"_Oh god I think I shot her!__"_

_Kazu was cowering behind the desk trying to stop Akane__'__s shivering form from bleeding. There was blood so much blood and it was everywhere. He couldn__'__t see anything but blood. Couldn't taste anything but blood, couldn__'__t smell anything but blood. _

"_I can__'__t see them are they still in here?__"_

"_You can't see because its dark idiot! Check behind the desk I__'__ll go look out front__"_

"_I can__'__t believe I shot her, I-I didn__'__t mean to…__"_

"_Shut up and help me look!__"_

"_Do you think we should call an ambulance?__"_

_There was just so much blood. He had to get her out of here. He had to get somewhere safe. There was so much blood…_

Natsuki snatched her hand away as she heard screaming. Mai fell limply to the floor Nao yelled and covered her. Mikoto jerked up in surprise only to fall back again as something bit her. Shizuru saw men in dark uniforms different from the black men come pouring out of the tunnel and her heart stopped as she recognised one of the men. She knew she would meet Reito again just not so soon. Natsuki didn't even have time to cover the short space between them before she was shot. She fell in front of Shizuru who was too stunned to do anything. Eventually she fell to the ground as well leaving Kazu to stare dumbly around him.

There was even more blood now...


	6. Chapter 6

Shizuru groaned feeling as if someone had just hit her from behind with a hammer. She groggily sat up cradling her head as the pounding told her what a bad idea righting herself was. She took a deep breath in preparation of opening her eyes. She knew this was going to hurt. She opened her eyes to find herself in a strange place. In front of her was a clear plastic or glass while three white walls made up the rest of the cell. It was a medium sized room with enough space for her to pace if she felt inclined. At the moment she felt like she was going to throw up if she so much as tried to stand so pacing was out of the question.

_Shizey!_

Her head jerked sharply to the side and she immediately regretted it as the stabbing pain struck. Where did that voice come from?

_Shizey! You're awake! Yay!_

Her brow furrowed that sounded suspiciously like Natsuki but Natsuki never sounded so upbeat and cheery. "Natsuki, where are you?" Where is she?

_HERE!_

An arm flapped up in an arch from the cell across from her making her notice its occupant for the first time. "Are you okay?" Why wasn't she sitting up?

_To much effort! And the ceilings in this place move like in the movies!_

"What?" She was starting to get worried as when she glanced at her own ceiling it was stationary. Did Natsuki hit her head? Could that be the reason for the weirdness?

_I did no such thing! Its not my fault they gave me the room with a TV!_

"I can't see any TV," she was really starting to worry but kept her voice calm encase she panicked Natsuki.

_Shizuru your problem is that you worry to much! I'm fine! _

An alarm went off in Shizuru's head and a theory formed. Carefully and deliberately she said "say you're name," and then she thought you're crazy.

_I am not crazy!_

Shizuru's eye's widened in alarm and she couldn't stop the frantic thought of oh my god she's in my head!

_I'm in your head?!_

NO! Shizuru backed against the far cells wall hoping the physical difference would evict the other girl but now that she was aware of someone else in her head she tried to feel for any difference. Her worry was getting the better of her and she frantically tried to not think of all her secrets or dirty thoughts about Natsuki which of course brought them to the forefront of her mind.

_Hey now that I know I'm in here…did you know different parts of your head light up? Oh look at this green colour lets check this out. _

Shizuru recalled her first meeting with Natsuki then the first time she forgot to bring her homework to class and then-with horror Shizuru realised she wasn't recalling these memories willingly. It was like Natsuki was flipping through them like she would a somewhat interesting manga. Natsuki stop this!

_Why? This is fun! Hey wonder what the red colour is?_

She started to remember the very few fights she had been in. Most of them taking place when she was younger but then her most recent memories of the black men started to surface as well. Shizuru clawed at her head panicked and wanting Natsuki out of her head right now.

_Hey there's bumps here! I should poke one!_

Shizuru pleaded with Natsuki to leave well alone but couldn't tell if she listened or not. It was so frustrating not being able to tell if someone was in your head or not. Had Natsuki listened? Where her thoughts her own? She felt like crying in frustration.

_Oh…_

Did Natsuki sound more subdued that time?

_I'm sorry I didn't think you were so worried. I'll stop snooping. I don't want you to be afraid of me…_

A picture of Natsuki's father came into her minds eye and she realised that their link might be a two way thing because she didn't know the depth of detail on this man's face. Only someone who spent time with him would know that and since she had never met Natsuki's father before she concluded that it must have been her image.

What does it feel like to be inside someone's mind?

Now that her panic had subsided her curiosity was raising its head. She trusted Natsuki to keep to her word.

_It's warm like you're squeezing me in a tight hug. Though I'm not sure its like that in all minds. Yours is the first I've touched this way._

That for some reason made her feel flushed and very pleased. She refused to analysis her response with a passenger in her mind. She would do so later when she was alone.

Were you always able to do this?

_No…I didn't even know I was doing it now until you told me…_

She could here Natsuki's confusion and almost feel it as if it were her own. Can you talk to the others?

_I don't know I can't exactly control this and I'm afraid that if I stop talking to you I won't be able to regain the connection._

Shizuru nodded thoughtfully before thinking then stay with me.

_What about the others?_

Not as important right now. All that really mattered was Natsuki.

XxXx

Mai groaned as she almost became aware of where she was. She knew she was on top of something. It was nice and warm and squishy. She burrowed her head further into the squishiness and a vague sense of de ja vu over took her. Was her pillow rising and falling softly? Oh. Crap. She mentally evaluated her last memories. Did she get drunk again? No. Was she half naked? Yes. Damn. Did the pillow she was currently resting on feel like Nao's beasts? Her hand moved to check. Yes. Damn. Damn. She opened her eyes and glanced upwards. Yep Nao was looking at her with a slightly fuzzy glare. Did Nao get drunk this time?

"Who's bed are we in this time?" she asked with weary resignation.

"We're in a cell," Nao replied rolling her eyes.

"Was that your idea or mine?" She asked still not trying to move.

"None," Nao said shifting to get more comfortable "it was the governments."

And BANG it all came back to Mai in a flash of dizzying memories. She groaned and didn't bother to lift her head. She felt she should panic about this more but it just didn't seem worth the effort-wait a minute "If we are being held prisoners then why is my shirt off and why am I on top of you?" Did the government get them drunk?

"Your shirts off because they tried to separate us by cutting my goo off you and we are in the same cell because they couldn't separate us," Nao said lifting her arm and Mai's followed due to the white stringy mess that melded them to gather.

"Eeeww, did you have to cover me in that stuff? It takes forever to wash off," spoken from experience.

"Well next time I'll let the random strangers carry you off alone," Nao said annoyed but with no real bight as that cost to much energy.

"Can you at least unstick us?" Mai asked become fully aware of how their limbs were placed. Even though she was taller than Nao she had her head resting on her chest. One of Nao's arms were stuck to her lower back making her skin hot and uncomfortable while her other hand was stuck to Mai's. Their legs were just such a tangled mess that Mai groaned at the thought of separating them. "How come every time we wake up together I'm always shirtless?" More curiosity than anger.

"Because you're an exhibitionist at heart," Nao said concentrating on her string. The sticky substance that had seemed impossible to remove from the girls now seemed to melt away and fall to the side like water running off a ducks back.

"How much control do you have over that stuff anyway?" Mai asked as she levered herself up and off Nao to flop down beside her groaning as she did so. That was way too much effort.

"Ow," Nao said lazily because Mai had taken her arm with her when she rolled over "when its touching my body I have pretty much unlimited control but when its away from me none whatsoever."

"Oh," Mai thought about that for a second before it bored her and she went onto something else "Nao I think we're being drugged,"

"Yea me too. I think it's the vent over there in the corner but I don't want to plug it up encase that's also our air supply," Nao gestured half heartedly to the grate in the top right corner of their cell.

They lay in silence for a few minutes before Mai said "we're going to die aren't we?"

"Not right away, they may want to dissect us first or torture us or something like that," Nao said finding a reserved store of energy to turn her head so she could look at Mai's profile.

"You suck," Mai groaned her hand flopping painlessly down on Nao's chest in what was meant as a recriminating swat. Nao snorted with laughter but even that seemed like too much exercise.

"Mai?" Nao asked after a few more minutes of silence. Mai hhhmm-ed in answer. "Remember that time when Mikoto attacked us and you sent Takumi away?"

"Yeah," Mai answered finding it strange that sadness didn't stabbed her at the memory like it usually did.

"And later that night you got so drunk you fell into my bed and tried to molest me?" Nao prodded further.

"Oh yeah, sorry about the second time, the first was an accident," she wasn't that sorry because Nao did that to her once as well. Not as much as she seemed to do to Nao but Nao didn't drink as often as she had. "You got so mad you wouldn't let me apologise."

"I…" Nao stopped as Mai's head rolled slowly towards her "I wasn't angry that you did it, only that you kept falling asleep without finishing."

"Oh, okay," in the far back of her mind Mai knew this information was important. Fireworks should be going off and bells ringing at the confession for some reason but she for the life of her couldn't understand why.

"I-I just wanted you to know that because we're about to die and you can't tease me about it forever," Nao stared into Mai's eyes and felt like she should close the gap but the inch or two of space between their faces just seemed so faaaaaaaaaaar away. She closed her eyes instead suddenly to tired to talk. Mai did the same and they fell asleep a just a little way away from each other.

XxXx

Shizuru was led through the complex and was startled to find that the further out she went into the organisation the more it started to resemble a normal office building. It had started out slowly. Less cells and armed guards, no barbed wire protecting the elevators and then the first cubical started to pop up until giant working area's filled with woman with identical head pieces and desks gave the same speech almost in tandem with each other, starter to be common place. The walls were painted bright fresh colours her current corridor was yellow and at the end of the wide stretched was a dark wooden desk even more impressive than the hundreds before. Shizuru had been in enough corporate environments to know an impressive office space when she seen one. This must be a senior partners secretary. The haunting look the man gave her confirmed that.

"How do you do?" The blonde man said continuing before she answered. No doubt that this was also a routine script "my name is Joans and I am Mr Smith's personal assistant," Shizuru always found it funny when men called themselves that instead of glorified secretary "I shall inform my employer of your arrival and if it is convenient he will see you," his beady little eyes flicked over her tatty hair and dirty cloths and for the first time in her life Shizuru felt snubbed. She wasn't used to people looking down at her most fearing her bloodline and up brining. "Please wait here," and try not to get anything dirty was the unspoken thought.

If her control wasn't outstanding she might have flushed with shame and anger. Who was this little man to judge her after all she had been through the last few days? She felt her inner snob scream, does he know who I am?! She was a Fujino she could trace her linage back hundreds of years she had the best genes careful genetic monitoring could achieve and-She caught her reflection in the shiny _winner of 2003's Employer of the Year _award and didn't relies it was Fujino Shizuru looking back at her. She traced her dirty haggard face with her eyes, glanced puzzled at the split ends and broken nails (when had that happened?) and couldn't see anything of what she had been. Who was this girl that stood in chains with a heavily armed security guard at her side?

"President Smith has deigned to see you. Now please enter," Joans stood to the side with the door held open for her. She walked past keeping her eyes on her reflection for as long as she could until Jaons shut the door. She noticed that the security guard didn't follow her into the office.

"Ah welcome!" President Smith smiled widely at her from behind his desk which was bigger and even more impressive than Jaons. He had modelled his office with dark wood and many books with three filing cabinets wooden as well standing neatly side by side. The dark wood was off set by the many arched windows that looked out onto a paradise of a beach making what should have been a dark stuffy office bright and refreshing. She was waved into a seat on the other side of the desk and knew immediately that she was not going to like what was about to be said. "Miss Fujino, I was happy to hear of your predicament especially since I dislike your father greatly." Smith's happiness was clearly conveyed in his smile and tone.

"Is that so Mr President?" She said making sure her business face was in place. She shared her own pleased if somewhat disinterest smile with the grinning executive who didn't seem perturbed by her lack of alarm. She could feel the tension inside her increase at that. He should have wanted her to portray some nervousness, her business face should have at least angered him. She seemed to be dealing with a professional. She had to be careful

"Yes, indeed little Miss. You might guess by my name that I have no aristocratic blood in my veins despite being richer than most of your fathers bunch. I am sad to say that my common upbringing has excluded me from many of your social tête à tête" he didn't look sorry in the least. He looked pleased but whether it was at his common roots or the fact he had a Fujino in his clutches she couldn't tell "but fear not this exile of mine has not made me bitter at all! In fact I am proud of the empire I have built but you must be wondering what this has to do with you right little miss?" She inclined her head slightly when it seemed he wouldn't go on without a prompt. "Well I am going to give you a choice, one that I wouldn't give anyone else of your kind, and by that I mean mutants not aristocrats," He lent over the desk sensing the weakness she displayed when he said the word 'mutant'. His grin grew even wider and it was funny it didn't look unpleasant at all to her. Under other circumstances she would have compared it to her grand fathers.

"Choice one; I will telephone your mother right now and have her come collect you. For a small fee I will make sure no one ever suspects your tainted soul and I will keep your name off the report I will be sending to Senator Kuga tonight," he folded his hands together and his black eyes glittered with mirth as he went on to what Shizuru supposed was his favourite choice "choice two; You stay here become a Dog help my organisation to prosper and never have contact with the outside world again. To show you how nice a man I am I will even let you back out of this anytime you wish. Just say the word and you can phone home and leave."

Shizuru's eyes flickered as she mentally evaluated her choices. They were too lenient. There had to be something she wasn't seeing. She looked up into the glowing eyes of Mr Smith who's entire body was taunt waiting for an answer. He was savouring the anticipation with to much glee there had to be something she was missing. Why was he allowing her to walk free? Why did he want her to work for him? She wasn't delusional to think she was some secret power or weapon for this place. Her name couldn't be used for negotiating deals as he planed to keep her a secret and her mutation was a joke compared to the others. Without her family connections or powers she couldn't see of what use she would be to this man. "Why?"

He chuckled before answering "because I can," she knew it was more than that. Mr Smith was a careful man he didn't let his emotions control his business interactions. She could tell this by the shocking absence of personal effects in the office. No picture of family and every man in his position would have a family to reassure the share holders, no trophies or clues to his hobbies not a single work of art or even a monograph pen. This man was cold and calculating and there was something she could do that no one else could and he wanted that. She needed to figure out her use so she could have some power or even understanding of this situation. She needed to do this quickly. "What would happen to the others if I left?"

"That is none of your concern. If you want to know that you'll have to stay," his exuberate mood didn't waver. His smile didn't quiver and his eyes didn't dull in the slightest. Mr Smith was still a man enjoying some sort of victory over a helpless enemy. But he made his first mistake and with a certainty that was born due to her ruthless upbringing, the glittering world of aristocrats, as Mr smith referred to them, having no place for the stupid or ugly Shizuru knew what he wanted her for.

"You're trying to get me to stay by inferring that something awful will happen to my companions if I leave. This leads me to assume you think I have emotional ties to them and they to me which would place me in a position to influence them. The reason you dangle freedom in front of me is so you can asses how deep this connection is because if its not big enough to manipulate them I would be of no use anyway." She watched his glittering eyes closely not daring to blink as she continued "I leave and you get money and material to blackmail the Fujino family for years. I stay and I fulfil an important purpose for your organisation which would benefit you greatly. A win win for you." She saw Smith lean back in his chair and fold his hands in front of his mouth. His expression never changed and she had judged from this that either she was wrong which she doubted or she was right or even more chillingly he was better at this game than she was. She waited for the verdict.

"Very good!" He slapped his knee overcome with joy "I would have been disappointed in a Fujino if you didn't see that! But I'm no wet behind the ears child in his first debate," Mr Smith looked even more pleased with her and she grew weary her momentary victory fading for round two "you let me know that you could see the reasoning behind my offer so that I would take you more seriously and by revealing yourself as a danger you think you have lessoned my focus on your companions. But sadly your martyrdom has really just confirmed how deep this connection is," he paused seeming to enjoy matching wits against her. It was rare he ever got to do this anymore haven beaten his past opponents to a financial and physical bloody pulp. He ruled the market and none were stupid enough to question his position. "The fly in the ointment of your argument however is that you presumed that this foresight has given you some bargaining power when really all it has done is allow you to choose your fate seeing the trap for what it really is. I will admit that the added angst this will cause you will tickle a more sadistic side of my nature." His kind smile seemed to contradict the very notion of him having a sadistic side but Shizuru didn't doubt it for a second.

She sat quietly digesting this. She had the feeling that he had planned for this. He knew she would see the options and must have a way to counter them and imprison her further. An impulse she should have ignored came over her and later she would blame Natsuki and the time their minds had spent in contact with each other for it. "You got me. Though I suspect you know my answer, I choose to stay but if it pleases you tell why you need me to do so."

He grinned like he had won a prize and he did. He had won her. "I'm always fond of the part in James Bond movies when the villain reveals his plans. Most think this is fool hardly on the villains part but I can see it for what it is. A relishing of a victory. The villains only problem is that his trap is not Bond proof and you little miss have no chance of escaping so I will enjoy my own Machiavellian plan if you don't mind?" He paused genuinely waiting for Shizuru's consenting nod "you are going to work for me. You are going to break Tokiha Mai and Yuuki Nao. You will help influence them to be good Hounds for SEARRs. Their powers are to incredible to waste and I must admit your escape from Fuuka impressed me as well as your plan to contact Y so personal bias is coming out in this decision. I have correctly identified you as the leader of this little group, you have the power to make them listen to you which I need for this to succeed. We have a little trouble bringing mutants born outside the organisation to heel without shattering them into unusable husks. If they were male I would simply have them impregnate one of our breeders but we have found that girls tend to become unstable after forced pregnancies and they have to much potential to risk on that gamble." For the first time his grin turned unpleasant and his eyes bored into hers. Whatever he was about to say she knew he got a sadistic kind of pleasure from it "as for a guarantee of your co operation I'm afraid I will have to let you in on a company secret. I had you scanned by a resident telepath who shared with me a useful secret about you. You're desire for Kuga's daughter ironically saved and condemned her," Shizuru went cold at the words and dread filled her. She couldn't form a thought now and she waited to hear what was to come her mind unnaturally silent "I was going to send her to her father and have him dispose of her like he wanted to, I can assure you it wouldn't have been the most humane way to die and you still think of yourselves as human don't you?" he said that bemused as if the very idea of her as a human being was laughable. She wanted to clench her fist like Natsuki would have done but she couldn't afford to loose her cool now "anyway now that I know that you think you love this girl I will keep her here with you train her to be a good little Hound weak as she may be, and if you leave I will put her in the breeding programme. Rape holds a special kind of dread in women's hearts doesn't it?" He lent back in his chair just to make sure he didn't miss the expressions of pain that flittered briefly across the young girls face. She was good, amazing for her age but he was a veteran of this game and she knew it.

He laughed rolling his head to the side looking at her out of the corners of his eyes. The light shone prettily on her tattered hair and if he cleaned her up a little she would have fetched a good price as a Pet for the company. If only she wasn't a little more important than that. "I do love the fact that you will torture yourself trying to find a way out of this. You can't, one little girl alone or even all six together can't fight the giant that is SEARRS. If you speak the word 'sanctuary' to the guards they have orders to stop everything and bring you to Joans immediately and you will be allowed to go free. Mai and Nao depending on their progress will either survive as Hounds or die in the breeding programme. Natsuki…well I'll let you fill in the blank," and he did so love the blank look on Shizuru's face. She looked crushed and it almost frightened him how excited he grew seeing that expression on the young girls face. Almost.

XxXx

Shizuru took off the towel and dried herself. After the meeting with Mr Smith he had had the guard lead her to a bathroom where she could shower and change her cloths. She thought it was his version of sympathy. Regardless of the reason she took it. The water cleared her head and she was furiously trying to plan but for the moment she couldn't think of anything. She supposed the shock hadn't worn off yet.

"Why if it isn't the SEARRs very own Judas," Reito walked into the room smiling coldly.

Shizuru stared at him and it amazed her that she could hate a man without barely spending more than an hour with him. She continued drying not bothering to cover herself. She didn't want to give the impression that he frightened her and to be honest she thought he would probably take more notice of her male guard than her. Maybe it was her 'gaydar' if she believed such a thing. She glanced away with contempt. She knew he was involved with their capture somehow.

"If it makes you feel any better I think he was widely misunderstood," Reito handed her a white top.

She took the top and pulled in on and reaching for her trousers "so if I'm the Judas in this little fantasy of yours what does that make you a Roman soldier?" she glared at him.

"No, it makes me a Roman Gladiator," he smiled lazily again and Shizuru could feel the hate radiating off him. She was puzzled because he seemed to hate her with a violent intensity that their brief interaction didn't warrant. After all he was the one that helped deliver them into slavery.

"There now," he straightened her collar and wiped away non existent lint from her clothes "you're all dressed. Are you ready to enter the fourth Reich?"

"Where are my friends?" she asked instead.

"Your 'friends'" he grinned spitefully at the word finding a twisted amusement in her continuing to call them that after what she plans to do to them "are in SEARRs version of orientation. I'll take you to the communal cage where you can have lunch with them," he walked out of the room expecting her to follow. He didn't even look back and she made fists at the fact she could do nothing but follow the smug bastard.

XxXx

Shizuru took a seat next to Nao who sat across from Mai and Natsuki. The room was like most cafiterias except that there was an unnatural silence in the room. The other people male and female all sat with there heads bowed over their food without making eye contact. There didn't even seem to be any guards to impose the strange silence. Everyone just seemed to stick to it off their own accord.

"Where were you?" Natsuki whispered uncomfortable at breaking the silence.

"I was…" she broke off because she didn't know what to tell the girl that looked at her so trustingly. She glanced to her left at Nao and then forwards to Mai. Could she actually betray these girls? They had saved her life, she had shared hardships with these woman and shared dreams with them. Could she actually play a role in breaking their wonderful spirits?

"Shizuru?" Natsuki placed her hand over her clothed wrist now was not the time to share thoughts.

She looked at Natsuki's face. She read the concern in her gaze and remember what it had felt like to have her inside her head. Scary, wonderful and extremely intimate. "I was brought to one of the head guards. They told me my powers were useless so they were going to keep me as a Dog and find something for me to do."

Natsuki nodded seeming satisfied by her answer. "We were taken to this nut job who explained to us what's going to happen now. Us three are going to be trained as Hounds. From what I heard it doesn't seem so bad being a Dog but we have to find a way out of here."

"Yeah we need a plan," Mai said looking straight at her with such trust and conviction that Shizuru felt guilt stab at her.

"I say we bust out of here find Mikoto and the other two and head off into the sunshine," Nao said throwing herself back into the chair but she knew herself her plan was useless. They had no idea what had happened to the other three and she was afraid to think of what they would do to Mikoto if they found out her unstable power. She was more worried about the brat than she would ever admit to as Mikoto didn't cope well on her own.

"The plan is that we pretend to be good little girls," She said looking them all in the eye. It didn't take a lot of effort because she was used to lying to everyone. In her house telling the truth was as common as eating in fast food outlets which never happened. "Not right away of course show some resistance and then bow to their will or seem to anyway. The more they think we're beaten the more surprised they will be when we rise up and we need all the luck we can get if we are to actually escape here," she sighed poking at her food "we need to find out what happened to the others. This will take time."

Mai nodded "you're right. We need to take the time to regroup and figure out a plan. So far they haven't mistreated us and they seem to need us for something so as long as we're useful we won't end up on an autopsy table. But-" Mai looked at her earnestly "I need to know what happened to Mikoto."

She nodded feeling a lump in her throat. They shouldn't trust her so readily. "We can make that top priority but we need to find out how things work here." She felt like a traitor but her plan was to straddle the fence for as long as she could. She would make both parties think she was on their side. She would tell Nao and Mai to be obedient so President Smith will think that she is fulfilling his plan and she will tell Mai and Nao only to pretend to be beaten down. It wasn't a long term solution and eventually she would have to chose who she would stand by. She looked at Natsuki and knew what she was capable of doing to keep her safe. She was starting to discover that she wasn't as noble as she thought.

They ate the rest of their lunch in tense silence but no one missed the vacant gazes of those around them and privately they all shuddered at the thought that this could be them.

XxXx

"Rise and shine puppies!" Reito walked down the corridor his cheery voice echoing off every wall. He slapped their cell doors with his hands when he reached them. He grinned at Shizuru knowingly his eyes holding her nasty secret with a vindictive joy "we have a long day ahead of us."

"Who the hell is this fairy?!" Nao groaned coming to the front of her cell. She and Mai had been put in separate cells since she had unglued them the day before.

None of the others heard Nao's comment as the cells were soundproof but Reito could read lips and knew when he was being insulted. It happened often enough to him that he just grinned at the pink haired girl liking the weary look that entered her eyes. He knew what could happen to her with that mouth and didn't feel the need to warn her. He opened Shizuru's cell with his swipe card. "You're under my guidance today pup so you might want to come to heel."

Shizuru glared at him feeling that she needed to express her contempt for this boy openly "what about the others? What's going to happen to them?"

"Their handler will be along shortly," Reito grinned making no move towards the door "they'll be taken to the medical room for a physical and then on to training."

She nodded. That didn't sound to bad and even if it did it wasn't as if she was in any position to argue. She looked reassuringly at Natsuki who had come to stand next the glass of her cell. She looked worried, Shizuru assumed this was due to the fact she was going to be led away by the stranger. She tried to calm her with her smile but it didn't ease her tension.

"Good morning Reito-Pet" she turned to the feminine voice that had entered the room. A girl that looked about the same age as her stood in a dark jump suit with fine cut lines that clung to her slight curves. She seemed so odd and out of place in the commanding clothes that Shizuru had to study her more carefully. She had short boy cut brown hair a scattering of freckles and glasses. Her demeanour gave off the impression she would be more at home in a library that an evil government lab. Her eyes though reminded her of someone, they were to old for her young face and too hard for a girl of her age.

"Master Smith," Reito said respectfully standing to the side his entire posture changed from playful to submissive. His eyes were downcast and he seemed to shrink before Shizuru. The change was marvelling and at once Shizuru knew she was in the presence of someone important. She stood to the side also and tried to copy as much of Reito's body language as possible. It didn't come as naturally to her as it did to him and a dreadful thought entered her head that it was only a matter of time until it did.

"Where are you taking this one?" She felt an intense stare fall on her seeming to bore right through her but she didn't look up.

"This one is to become a Dog for the organisation. I'm taking her to the kitchens were I will show her her duties," Reito answered in a tone that held the right amount of respect and fear. He didn't look up as he spoke she noticed.

"That is below a Pet of your stature. Who has commanded this of you?" The girls voice was firm but held no anger. She knew she was in command and didn't need to exert that fact.

"At the present I too am a Dog as my Master recently passed away. As of yet I am unclaimed and the organisation-"

"You? Unclaimed? For how long?" The voice now held startled curiosity and Shizuru tried to soak up as much information as possible from the exchange.

"I have been unclaimed for four months now. I believe this is due to the fact the bidding on me has yet to run its course," Reito said and there seemed to be a hint of pride in his voice. Shizuru looked at him from the corners of her eyes as something told her that the pride had seemed false somehow even though Reito had his face bowed and therefore hidden from sight.

"Yes I would say you would be quite costly. Still I thought I should have known that. I must have been more out of the loop than I thought,"

"A lot has happened in the months you have been away but I was told that you were successful in capturing your quarry." It was a statement not a question on Reito's part.

"Ah, yes. It went well enough. Now I come back two days of leave and put on Dog training," Shizuru could hear the other girl roll her eyes "anyway off with you Reito-Pet I have to break in the new pups."

"Yes Master Smith," Reito bowed and pushed Shizuru forward following her out the door never once raising his eyes from the floor.

"Who was that?" She asked as soon as they were in the elevator. There floor seemed to only be a long corridor with cells either side. The elevator was the only way in or out.

"That Virginia, was our version of the bogie man," Reito was back to his normal obnoxious self. He grinned down at her his eyes flashing to show how ridiculous what he said was "she hunts Strays that's Hounds that have turned against the organisation to you. She recently tracked down a Stray who's power was to become totally invisible. No radar, transmitter or satellite would be able to spot him. He even blends in with his surroundings. She along with her hound tracked him down in the Amazon rainforest and killed him." She shivered at Reito's matter of fact tone. "She will go after you as well if you try to escape with Nao and Mai. You and your Natsuki darling will rate someone less impressive. But make no mistake Yukino Smith is the best SEARRs has and she's dangerous beyond belief."

She swallowed hard and then glared as Reito seemed to glance at her in amusement. Despite his humour she didn't detect any lies in his words. She changed the subject "why are you calling me Virginia?"

"Virginia Hall was arguably the most famous world war two spy," he grinned nastily at her his eyes cutting her with his disdain "and you are a soy aren't you Virginia?"

She didn't answer and instead asked another question "so you're a mutant as well?"

"I am a Dog. I was a Pet and I will be again," he looked at her his eyes cold and serious for the first time "I'll tell you this for free Virginia, if you want to survive here you have to stop thinking of yourself as mutant human or person because your not here. You are a tool the business will use till its no longer convenient and then you'll disappear just like all the others."

The elevator door chimed open and Reito exited the elevator with a bounce in his step all his seriousness gone. No not gone just hidden. For all his snide remarks and smiles Reito was fighting in his own way just like her friends. Only his way seemed to be both winning and loosing. He won his life but lost the right to live it. Shizuru frowned that didn't even make sense in her own head but it struck a cord deep inside her. She would learn as much as she could from Reito.

XxXx

The girl that took them to the infirmary didn't look much older than them Natsuki thought sullenly as she waited in the hard plastic chair. Mai was the first to get checked out and then it would be her. Nao sat beside her still and glaring at the door Mai had disappeared behind while Master Smith as the girl introduced herself as stood in front of them talking with a tall red headed woman who was cradling her head in pain.

"Glad to see some things don't change. Rough night Midori?" Master Smith laughed.

"Oooh Yukino don't talk so loudly!" The woman Midori whispered dejectedly. Her entire posture seemed to become ridged and she glanced up squinting at the bright light "when did you get back from Africa?"

"The Amazon actually. I got in on Saturday daddy gave me two days to rest then put me on light duties," Yukino smiled at older woman who winced when she tried to nod "you know Youko is going to kill you this time right? When I was shipping out you promised her that it would be the last time you got wasted on a work night."

"Yeah, well, I tried to get Arika to heal me before she found out but did you hear someone made her a Pet?" Midori confided in Yukino.

"No? Really?" Yukino said her eyes wide "she's only 14 or something! I thought they would have kept her as a medical Dog forever!"

"Uh-huh! Ow!" Midori squeezed her eyes shut as she nodded again without thinking "I know she was such a cute pup I used to bring her extra bacon when I visited Youko. She always liked a little treat. So easy to please and a good temper."

"Do you know who bought her?" Yukino asked and Natsuki could see she was really curious.

"It was anonymous. I tried to get Joans to tell me but you know that guy stick shoved so far up his ass- Youko darling!" Midori's voice switched from a growl to sugary sweetness at the sight of the door opening and the doctor exiting.

"Beat it Midori I don't have the Dogs or the drugs to waste on you and your self inflicted injuries," Youko turned away from the pleading woman and towards Yukino "She's out of shape physically and needs to take better care of her teeth. Seems to have light damage to the liver but that will heal itself in time. Other than that seems healthy. I had Nick do a full scan of her powers and he's writing it up at the moment."

Yukino nodded not seeming surprised. She gestured off handedly towards Natsuki and she took that to mean she had to follow the doctor. She glared at Yukino for her dismissive attitude. She saw Midori look at her in surprise and Yukino shake her head sadly.

"Are we trying to re-educate the wild ones now?" She heard Midori ask but the door closed before she could get answer.

"Hello, I'm Master Youko, hop up on the table for me," Youko said snapping on a new pair of gloves without looking at her. Natsuki did so and watched the doctors every movement. She didn't trust normal doctors and she certainly didn't trust this one.

"Open your mouth," Natsuki did so and Youko did the normal doctor stuff. She then closed her mouth. "Good, nice teeth. Nick!" A boy about the age of ten entered the room. He was pale with dark shaggy hair and big wide cow eyes. He had a small scattering of freckles across his cheeks and carried a clip board hugged tightly to his narrow chest. "Have you finished with the first ones mapping?"

"Yes Master Youko!" He chirped in his high pitched voice smiling up at the older woman adoringly. He handed her the clip board and she ruffled his hair affectionately. He swelled with pride at the pat and preened in front of Natsuki.

"Okay then lets start on this one shall we?" Youko smiled down at the boy and lifted him onto the bed beside Natsuki. He closed his eyes and ran his hand down her body and up again. She stared as a green line ran up and down the boy like a scanner. She had never seen a power like this before.

"Done!" He said turning his gaze back to Youko smiling widely when he saw her nod pleasantly at him. "You're getting faster all the time Nick!" she praised him as she sat him down before handing him another clip board and pushing him towards the exit.

"Thanks Master Youko!" he cried his tiny voice screaming his pleasure.

Natsuki felt sick.

"Okay, now onto the personal questions," Youko said picking up another clip board "since you haven't been bred in house we need your personal information and history," Natsuki bristled at the word 'bred' she wasn't some race horse!

"Have you engaged in any sexual activity? This includes kissing." Youko said pen poised over the paper.

Natsuki flushed "I don't see how that's your business!"

"Just answer the question pup," Youko said wearily.

"No, that's private!" Natsuki said crossing her arms glaring defiantly at the doctor. There was no way in hell she was telling this woman something so personal.

Youko's shoulders slumped "listen if you don't answer me now you will have to do this the hard way and we don't want that," she saw that Natsuki wasn't swayed in the slightest so rolled her eyes and muttered stalking to the door. She murmured something to someone outside and Natsuki heard Nicks chirpy voice agreeing to something before footsteps were heard running away.

She and Youko spent a few tense minutes glaring at each other before the door knocked and a blonde head peaked into the room tentatively. "You sent for me Master Youko?"

"Erstin-Doggy! Glad you're here, This pup refuses to answer my questions so you're going to help okay?" Youko said dragging the shy girl fully into the office. Natsuki looked at her in puzzlement. She didn't seem able to help anyone with anything. The girl rung her hands nervously before she took a look at the questions on the clipboard and closed her eyes. Natsuki stared at her bewildered having no clue what was going on .

"Okay," Erstin nodded and Youko took up her pen again.

"So has she engaged in any sexual activity?"

"No." Erstin answered.

"Not even kissing? It says here that she's almost seventeen!" Youko looked at her red face in disbelief. She refused to believe that a girl as cute as the one on the table hadn't even kissed anyone.

"Leave me alone!" Natsuki yelled more in embarrassment than anger "I just haven't found anyone I like!"

Erstin seemed to shrink as Natsuki levelled her glare on her. Youko laughed softly at the enraged girl before pushing her off the table. "You can go now I can get Erstin to fill in your history."

"What! Hey!" Natsuki tried to plant herself but found Youko to be stronger than she looked "that stuff is none of your business!"

The door was slammed in her face and she swore she heard laughing from the other side. She hated that blonde girl and to think she felt sorry for her! She turned to see Mai giggling into her hand and flopped down onto the seat next to her. She saw Nick scribbling on the clipboard sitting on the ground a little bit away from them.

"The way he acts around the doctor…" Mai started but trailed off as she looked over at the little boy. Takumi used to sit on the floor and scribble just like that kid.

"…Its sickening," Natsuki finished just as the door opened and Erstin came out. She saw the evil look Natsuki gave her and trying to become as small as possible she fled the area. "That means Nao should be out soon."

"Yep and then we're onto," Mai frowned "whatever it is we are onto." They saw Nick scramble up and run through the door waving the clip board in his excitement. They both rolled their eyes at the boy and waited in silence. A little while later the door opened and Nao came out mid conversation with the doctor.

"-rts the first time a little but when you stretch it out it should be fine," Nao advised a nodding Youko.

"Oh I didn't know the burning sensation was normal," Youko stopped and looked around the room before waving at a plant "Vera take these three to the training grounds." No one came forward and Natsuki looked at the doctor like she had lost her mind "Vera! Vera!"

To their amazement the small spiky plant morphed into a small blonde girl who was rubbing her eyes cutely. The child looked like she belong in a baby fashion show. She was far to cute for her own good. Her blonde hair fell in lose ringlets to her shoulders held out of her face by a blue clip that matched her eyes. Her cheeks were stained with a permanent blush adding to her cuteness. The only things that seemed odd where the vine like strands that hung about her hospital gown. As Natsuki looked closer she found the vines actually sunk into her skin. The little girl shuffled over to Youko and rummaged in her pocket before taking out the doctors penlight. She held it suspended over her head and a vine came to up to hold it in place for her. She turned the little torch on and a small smile came to her face as the light shone on her. She then shuffled over to Mai and took her hand and proceeded to drag her out of the room. Natsuki and Nao quickly followed.

"How come they let us walk about with no guards?" Nao asked as the followed the blonde child.

"I'm guessing this kids our guard," Mai said half bent over trying to hold the little girls hand.

"Hardly she's so small," Natsuki scoffed at the idea.

"Yeah she might be small but I've been tugging on my arm for the last few minutes and it hasn't budged," Mai said worriedly and Natsuki saw her arm muscles struggling to contract under the child's light grip. She looked at Nao and they both thought the same thing. You first. If she had to fight a kid with super strength she was sending Nao in first. Unfortunately Nao thought the same as her.

They entered a gym with Yukino at its centre with a blonde girl at her side. Vera let go of Mai's hand and padded as fast as her little bare feet could carry her over to the older blonde. Yukino stepped in her way as the child seemed to try and embrace the blonde who stood motionless.

"Vera you know how dangerous toughing Haruka is without asking!" Yukino scolded the child picking her up and setting her on her hip. "You three over here!" She barked at them and they instinctively rushed forward. "This is my Hound Haruka. She is the epitome of Hounds and she is what you will to strive to be. Haruka" Yukino glanced at the blonde who began to remove her top. Natsuki averted her eyes and drew them to her just as quickly as she heard Mai and Nao's surprised gasp. Embedded in Haruka's stomach were clamps that held open a gaping wound. They could see glistening muscles contracting and expanding wetly. Natsuki felt like she was about to throw up. Nao and Mai didn't look much better.

"Watch!" Yukino ordered placing her hand on one clamp and a vine curled around the other before yanking them out of the older blonde. Haruka didn't flinch at all which made Natsuki want to throw up more. She watched wide eyed as the gap closed lighting fast and skin knitted impossibly quick and flowed together seamlessly. There wasn't a trace of the gaping wound. "Haruka's mutation is something you will not be able to imitate but you will be able to imitate her obedience." Yukino took from one of the many pouches a simple efficient knife "Vera show them how strong you are," The little girl took the knife and threw it downwards at the floor. It didn't even slow as it sank into the hard wood like it was butter. A vine crawled from the little girls shoulders down her body to rap around the hilt of the knife and pulled the blade free smoothly.

"Now Vera thrust that into Haruka's eye," Yukino said calmly and Natsuki heard Mai gasp. She thought she would do more than gasp if she had to watch Haruka get her eye gouged out by an angelic child only to watch it regrow. "Stop! This is disgusting I can't stand this!" She took a step forward and suddenly Haruka was in front of her and she was on her knees with a painful throbbing in her left knee and her left hand secured in a firm grip.

"You don't get to give orders her little pup," Yukino explained calmly looking each of the girls in the eye "you are beneath everyone in this room and as such must subject yourself to our will and I will you to watch what I'm going to show you because in time you will learn to be as unflinching as Haruka."

Haruka unlike Nick didn't seem to be pleased under Yukino's praise. She seemed indifferent to it. Yukino clicked her fingers and Haruka released Natsuki and stepped away to her original position in front of them. "Now Vera do it!"

The vine came up in an arch like a snake ready to pounce and Haruka stood stock still hands behind her back calmly waiting. Nao though it was all a feint they wouldn't possible blind the gi-the knife struck quicker than her thought. The blade came down with a savage speed against Haruka's eye only to shatter into millions of tiny pieces. They stood in disbelief.

"Haruka's loyalty to me is total. If I ask her to jump she doesn't ask why or how high. She just jumps and keeps jumping until I say stop. Haruka's powers are unlike anything the world has ever seen. She has enhanced smell, strength, version, hearing, touch, stamina and other mutations that make her what most would define as perfection," Yukino shifted Vera in her arms and stood behind Haruka "but she is what SEARRs define as a Hound. I have just shown how Haruka is impervious to harm from others but her impressive skills are nothing compared to her devotion and now to show you the extent of that loyalty and to show you what will be expected of you," she looked at each one of them and her gaze made them all shiver "begin."

Haruka grabbed her stomach and started clawing at it. They watched as the skin resisted and fingers dug deeper until eventually the skin broke. Haruka continued digging her hands inwards tearing at her stomach. They saw her fall to her knees teeth gritted and screaming in pain as she continued to rip at her body. Mai screamed and ran forward to stop the self mutilation but vines caught her and stopped her. Then they all seemed to quiet as the blood started to spurt and start flowing freely from the blonde who's hands started to slip on the substance. And still she continued to pull away the flesh that healed rapidly making it twice as hard to wound herself forcing her to claw harder and faster. They could see a gaping hole form. Haruka fell on her side tears streaming down her face screaming in pain and still Yukino didn't order her to stop so she continued. Eventually when Haruka couldn't seem to lift her hands anymore and her insides where in danger of falling outside. Yukino told her to stop.

Natsuki couldn't help it. She fell to her knees and on all fours she threw up. Her own bile mixed with the blood and gore from Haruka. Distantly she heard footsteps approach her "and that it what being a hound means. Class dismissed." She was pulled to her feet by Vera and lead out still heaving Nao and Mai followed after her looking just as bad.

XxXx

Yukino knelt among the gore and placed Haruka's head in her lap. She gently stroked the blonde hair watching as the blondes body healed. Haruka twitched periodically and faintly moved her mouth upwards in a dazed smile.

"Good girl Haruka," Yukino said trying her best not to let her tears fall.

"I'm glad I put you in charge of training the newest litter," Mr Smith said entering the gym from the back. "If anyone can tame the wild ones its you Yuki,"

"Of course dad," Yukino said not stopping her caress of Haruka's head "afterwards you'll let me buy her right?"

"Yes," he smile affectionately at his only child's back "I'll allow her to become your Pet. How is your training with Erstin going by the way?"

"We're having a little trouble with team work but that's to be expected she never had a handler before and I've never worked with a telepathic Hound before. I have to adjust my strategies to compensate for her lack of muscle." Yukino reported as her father came to stand beside her.

"Excellent, you need to be able to train her as an asset. We can't loose our top dog if we have no one to replace her," Mr Smith studied the bleeding hound. She was a remarkable find for the business a stroke of luck. It was even better fortune that he had made his daughter her handler. No one had even seen such perfect powers in one being. Haruka was virtually indestructible and she was his.

XxXx

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and I have to say that I must be the only person alive that has not watched Heros! Now I have to go watch it just to see what the hubbub is.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I was very pleased with how many people were disturbed by the last chapter. Good. It means that I'm doing something right as this worlds SEARRS have no real redeeming quality. Its true that the tone of the story has gotten darker but that's because the characters are in a dark place and it fits.

Tometsetsu while I'm glad you like the fic I will not retract the references to rape and sexual harassment. Yes it may make people uncomfortable but it is relevant to people's understanding of how evil SEARRs is. To SEARRs it isn't rape as mutants are not human so Mr Smith doesn't feel he is doing anything wrong. As a compromise I will start to add vague warnings in the beginning of chapters to put you on guard for what is to come. Though I am loathed to do it as I feel it spoils the surprise.

* * *

"I found out where Mikoto is," Shizuru said the next night. The others had been silent since their first training session as hounds. This morning as they were lead away Shizuru hoped it would be better but they came back just as silent each one lost in their own thoughts. They had been moved into a bigger cell with futons to sleep on. All of them together and still they seemed to sink further into themselves.

Mai looked up but didn't say anything. Nao didn't even bother to look up she sat still with her knees folded into her arms resting on top and her face turned away. Natsuki sat a little away from her making sure she didn't touch anyone. It was this that scared Shizuru the most. "She's in one of the guest rooms. They don't know about her power," she thought that would at least spark some interest but the others didn't seem to care. Nao laid down and turned on her side away from the rest while Mai seeming glad enough to know that Mikoto was alive continued her staring contest with the wall. Natsuki didn't move at all. Shizuru sighed in defeat and went to sleep.

The sound of their door opening woke her a few hours later and she wanted to glare at Yukino who stood there stone faced but didn't knowing it was foolish to draw attention to herself. She watched as without ordered to the other three got up and into single file before walking out of the cell. Yukino closed the cell after them and without a word they excited. This place wasn't good for them. She saw the haunted look in their eyes that hadn't been there before and she wanted to know what placed it there. Natsuki could barely look at her and she hadn't talked since the incident. She didn't think her own thoughts could be so lonely.

"All alone this morning," Reito grinned at her opening the door for her "today I'm going to bring you some place special," his eyes flashed in mocking amusement but she had no time for his games.

"What did Yukino do to the others?" She demanded.

Reito looked startled for a moment but regained his grin momentarily "she's using shock tactics I suppose. Don't worry today she will begin to build them up. Your job is to make sure that it sticks."

She nodded slightly comforted. Reito was many things but he wasn't a lair so if he said they would be better today she believed him. He took her to the kitchens where she picked up her cart and wheeled it around the kennels feeding the other mutan-Dogs and Hounds. Reito kept her company only having to correct her once when she tried to take the wrong turn. Secretly he was impressed with how fast Shizuru had learned her route.

"Now I'm going to give you this," he held out a key card "this is for a special floor which you have just been put on."

She had the feeling he was hiding something nothing malicious but something that would draw an amusing reaction from her. His version of amusing anyway. They stopped once again at the kitchens to refill the cart and she went back into the elevator. "Place your card in the slot, if you try to get to B11 without the key card security is called and the elevator is shut down," Reito explained as the elevator started to move again.

When the door opened silently she pushed her trolley out onto a corridor that had two burley men guarding thick doors with bullet proof glass and wire. They were the type of doors found in high security prisons. Reito turned to one of the men and showed him the card. The man examined it then Reito who was keeping his eyes downcast. It seemed like an eternity before the man nodded and shifted one thick arm to unlock the door. He waved them through.

"They shouldn't let you come in here alone," Reito said as the guard closed and locked the door behind them "but they get bored guarding this place so its entertaining to send Dogs that have no defensive mutation in here. You must be careful."

"What is this place?" Shizuru asked. The doors all seemed to be made of bronze with sliding grates but when she ducked down to put the food dish in the grates she found metal bars behind the grates. "How do I serve the food?"

"You have to rap the door first and depending on the response you put the bowl in first then ladle the food through the bars," Reito explain rapping the door. Silence answer him so he nodded at her to continue. She placed the bowel through the bars and then went to ladle the breakfast. The ladle was jerked off her roughly and smashed against the bars as a mad face pressed itself against the bars. Bare teeth grinned at her from an emancipated face and a dumb laugh jeered at her.

"To many bits! Not all one! Will contort! Will contort!" the mutant taunted her rattling the ladle on the bars. He then slammed the slide shut but she could still hear him banging with the stolen ladle. She had recoiled from the bars straight into Reito's broad chest. He placed his hands on her shoulders and she could feel him shaking in laughter. She tore herself away from him and glared. "You think that was funny!"

"Yeah," He grinned handing her a spare ladle that he had made her take. "Welcome to the Mutt ward. This is the place where the failures of the breeding programme end up. The crazy and powerful end up here. The crazy and weak end up dead," he pushed the trolley to the next door handing her the bowl and knocking, there was again silence. She was more careful when she placed the bowl in and then the food and her ladle wasn't stolen. She grinned triumphantly at Reito but they both froze as the sound of hinges squeaked open. They turned to see one of the bronze doors swing inwards and they backed away slowly. She gripped the ladle like a weapon noticing how Reito retreated behind her. She had no doubt that given the choice of saving her or himself which he would choose. She even had the feeling that he might trip her to give himself more time to run away. Her grip on the ladle whitened her knuckles and she swallowed hard. They both nearly feinted in relief as a blonde quite sane looking girl excited the cell and pulled the door shut after her and locked it.

"Erstine!" Reito cried in surprise and Shizuru noticed that his voice held more warmth than she had ever heard form him "you just took ten years off my life!"

"Reito-Pet-sama," Erstine said in surprise. Shizuru bristled at the name, she remembered Mr Smith saying that he had a telepath scan her for information. Erstine was the one he named and she was the girl who gave him the power to put her in this awful predicament. "I-I was just visiting. I didn't mean to scare you," her voice was quite and timid and she hunched inwards like she was trying to avoid being seen.

Reito nodded and stepped out of her way she hurried past and he stood looking at her back for a long moment. "There are good people in this place. Against all the odds they survive here."

"Careful Reito you just referred to her as a person," Shizuru looked at him sideward's and Reito snapped out of his daze. He seemed to care about that kid more than she had seen him care about any female. That was a surprising thing that she noticed about Reito. He didn't seem to like people at the best of times but he seemed more hostile if they were female. Even now when he spoke to her she could always here the slight undercurrent of disdain.

"Anyway the other type of Mutts that are held here are the ones who's powers are disturbing," Reito said obviously changing the subject. She smile as she knew she had rattled him.

XxXx

"This is Master Midori and she will be taking Mai for one on one training," Yukino said to the three would be Hounds that were in line before her. She saw the pink haired ones eyes narrow but she didn't speak as Haruka without moving suddenly became more intimidating. "She will work with all of you one on one at some point however, so I suggest you get used to seeing her face."

Midori waved cheerfully at them and they looked at her warily unaccustomed to the people in this place being happy let alone smiling. Midori seemed to be bursting with energy as she remained perfectly still but gave of the impression that she was bouncing all over the place. Nao decide immediately that she didn't like her.

"Natsuki will be training with Erstine and Nao with myself and Haruka. You have two days to learn as much as you can before," Yukino grinned at this knowing their reactions would be favourable "you get the chance to beat Haruka and I up," as expected the girls seemed shock but Nao was the first to recover and from the smirk on her face Yukino knew she liked the idea of hitting her captors. "That's all pups, go to your temporary Masters and let us begin training."

Midori threw one arm around Mai's shoulders before pulling her out the door talking loudly and animatedly about the training to come. Yukino felt sorry for the girl, a drunk Midori was a lot to handle but sober was next to impossible for most people. Good thing they weren't people she reminded herself though it didn't sound as strong as it had in the past. Natsuki glared at Erstine who shyly gestured for Natsuki to follow her out. She glanced behind her every few seconds to make sure the girl was following but never made eye contact and never for to long. It was just Nao in front of her now.

"Okay Nao, I understand that you have the ability to produce a web like substance," Nao didn't say anything just listened. Good that meant she was learning "I want you to crawl up the wall onto the ceiling,"

"What?" Nao said sceptically.

Yukino's hand whipped out to strike the girl across the mouth and quicker than the pain could register the hand hit her again on its return to Yukino's side. Nao glared and cradled her mouth. She managed to stop herself from screaming at the woman angrily mostly due to the intimidating blonde at her side. "Two things you did wrong there Nao-pup. You didn't address me as Master and you questioned my orders. If I have to repeat myself you will be punished severely. Hounds don't have the luxury of being deaf. Now, do as I said."

Nao give her a withering glare and she was tempted to strike the girl again but decided to cut her some slack. She couldn't push to hard at once without risking total rebellion which would lead to a ruined Hound which in turn would displease her father and have no benefit to the organisation.

Nao walked to the wall and wondered what the hell she was supposed to do. Sure wall crawling was easy enough for Spiderman who had the gripping tools to do the job as easily as his name sake but he didn't have tiny spider hairs on her palms. To show that she was actually trying she placed both hands on the wall and glanced over her shoulder to see her 'Master' staring stone faced at her, her blonde pet just behind her. That girl really freaked Nao out. After seeing her claw out her own intestines and be perfectly fine the next day…it didn't take a genius to realise that she had power. A large amount of it. That coupled with her dogmatic dedication to her handler made her a scary thing in Nao's mind. She placed one foot on the wall and fighting down how silly she felt she jumped and tried to grab the wall. As expected she slid down the wall looking ridiculous. She glanced behind her again to see Yukino hadn't moved at all.

She did that a few more times before she turned with her hands spread the look on her face clearly saying 'see? I told you so.' Yukino still looked at her indifferently and when Nao was about ready to give up and go back to hopping on the wall she glanced down at her watch "I'll give you fifteen more minutes and if you not on the ceiling by then I will allow Haruka to show you how," Haruka's nasty grin made Nao think that she didn't want her to come anywhere near her.

She thought furiously and dragged up all her memories of the Spiderman cartoon she had watched as a child. She didn't like to admit it but she was actually a little of an otaku as she used to collect anime and manga fanatically but it was mostly western and that was how she consoled herself. She would die of embarrassment in Mai ever found out. How did Spiderman get on top of ceilings? Crawling obviously but what else? She grinned. She shot some web at the ceiling and stuck the other end to the floor so a column of web formed before her. She tangled her hands in the sticky substance and began to climb to the ceiling. She glanced over at Yukino to see her reaction, her hand twitched and Haruka wasn't behind her anymore. She was slammed back on the ground hard and she cried out in pain. Haruka was back at Yukino's side.

"I told you to crawl to the ceiling Nao-pup," Yukino said calmly giving no sign she saw Nao's glare. She was really going to have to teach that girl about her looks. "You have three minutes."

Nao picked herself up and ignored the sharp pain in her back. She glared balefully at the blond who she knew was the one to slam her onto the ground. Stop it, she didn't have time to glare. She cast about for a plan but there was no way she could crawl on the wall. She was not Spidergirl!

"Times up, Haruka show her how," Haruka came to stand before Nao who had braced herself to be hit. Her arm was snatched and Haruka turned it so she could trace the veins on her wrist. Naos fist clenched involuntary at the touch. She was not afraid of this girl or she would at least pretend she wasn't but she could feel her heart rate pick up in her instinct to flee and knew Haruka would be able to see her pulse jump.

"Squirt," Haruka said softly but firmly and Nao realised that it was the first time she had heard her speak. For some reason she was surprised, she thought that the blonde girl would have a booming voice as despite her total submissive stance around Yukino she just seemed to ooze authority and control.

"Huh?" Nao said in surprise flinching as she expected to be hit again but the blow didn't come. Instead Haruka rolled her eyes and shook her wrist. "Squirt," she said again. Nao did as she was told and 'squirted' her web but only a thin line that gathered in her palm. She was disconcerted that someone had described what she did as 'squirting' but knew she was in no position to correct anyone's descriptive words. Haruka placed her hand against the wall softly and stepped away. Nao looked at her in confusion for a moment until it clicked and she 'squirted' onto her other hand as well and placed it on the wall. Her hands stayed stuck there. It was hard climbing using only her hands but she could do it. She laughed exhilarated at finding out a new trick to her powers.

"Your mistake Nao-puppy," Yukino said almost affectionately as she stood before her once again as she dropped from the ceiling "was not asking your Master how to accomplish your task. Most Hounds are trained to take orders, very few are encouraged to think on their own, unless they are designed to go after high class Strays or on other business for the organisation like Haruka is. No handler would ever give their Hound an impossible task to perform."

Nao nodded still smiling from learning something knew about her powers. Yukino patted her head smiling as well. "Now lets continue shall we?" And Nao nodded eager to see if she would learn more about herself.

XxXx

Midori shooed her towards a couch as she shut the door and Mai took the time to look around the room. It was filled with dark furniture and many leather bound books on the dark shelves. Like most of the offices there was no windows but Midori had pictures of different monuments on the walls. She looked closer and saw that Midori was in most of the pictures and the doctor that had examined her the previous day. The office would have looked very professional if it wasn't for the toys scattered about. On the middle shelf of the mini library sat in their proper stands all nine of the sailor senshi from Sailermoon complete with Tuxedo Mask stood posing for their audiance. Below them were a series of Gundams but Hero's was missing. Mai only knew this because the anime was one of Takumi's favourites. Dotted around the office was other anime memorabilia some Mai knew and others she had no clue about. She turned to look sceptically at the chagrined Midori who had to move a Charmander teddy from a leather seat so she could sit down. Mai took a seat in the middle of the couch book ended by a white haired female teddy and a red haired female teddy in jumps suits.

"So, I bet you're wondering what a good looking girl like myself is going to teach you huh?" Midori sat forwards and Mai leaned back nervously. There was something too cheery about this woman. "Well, according to your medical check you can't use your power at will. I am going to get to the root of that problem because its very common among wildies like yourself." Midori grinned at her before swivelling and bouncing from her chair to rustling in her desk drawers. She snatched out a pair of silver rimmed glasses a note pad and pen before leaping back into her seat. The force sent the seat skidding to the left and Midori scooted back in front of Mai with an embarrassed smile. She collected herself and put her glasses on her nose and readied her pen. "Okay fire starter lets see what put out your flame! Its Doctor Midori PhD to the rescue!"

Mai at Midori's urging found herself lying down on the couch using the arm rest as a pillow. She never took her eyes of the bundle of energy before her. "You want me to tell you about my child hood or something?"

"Yes!" Midori grinned then waved her hand airily "I know it's a cliché and all that but it really does work. Tell me about when you first remember using your powers."

"Oh," Mai's brow furrowed as she tried to remember when she first used her powers "well, I never used them a lot. I burnt a boys hair when he tried to push me of a swing in the play ground when I was about seven but that was it I never used them again until I met Nao."

Midori nodded her face fully focused on listening, knowing that Mai had just lied her little heart out. Most people tended to do that when they were face with psychiatrists for the first time. "Tell me about that meeting…"

"Well, she was getting chased by these bull like creatures," she looked at Midori in confusion "is it possible for mutations to change your appearance?"

Midori nodded "its more common than you would think as most mutations show physically for a short time anyway but those that show permanently are usually corrected at birth or not…" she trailed off and Mai could imagine what would happen to those who couldn't be fixed. She shuddered and Midori hurried to change the mood "so she was getting chased?"

"Yeah, and me and Mikoto were in the shop she ran into-when will I get to see Mikoto?" Midori looked annoyed at the new interruption so she answered fast "if you stay a good pup then I'll see if you can visit her soon now continue," Mai nodded satisfied for now at least "well we ran out the back and I just wanted to get away I was ready to leave her," Mai looked upwards to ashamed to look at Midori. At the time Mikoto and Takumi were her only responsibility so she didn't care about some girl about to get beat up. She only cared that the girl wasn't Mikoto. "But Mikoto wouldn't leave. She wouldn't-couldn't stand by and let Nao get beaten up by those creators and I want back to help her because I couldn't let Mikoto go as she would get hurt…" She stopped talking and felt Midori's silence and thought the other woman must think the worst of her "…I'm not proud of it and I'm really glad I went back for her because she really helped out in the future with Mikoto and Takumi. I don't think I would have handled things as well if she wasn't there…"

"So you're powers came out when you were in danger?" Midori gently probed.

"Yeah I guess, well not really as they only came out when Nao was about to get crushed by one of those bull like things," Mai said absently and Midori sensing that Mai was preoccupied with something else guided her "so how did she help you out?"

"She was great. At the time she had no where to go so Mikoto volunteered for her to stay with us, which I was totally against because she was a stranger and we might have woken up one night robbed. That's understandable right?" Mai looked at Midori for reassurance and saw no look of condemnation so continued "Takumi was always sick. His medicine cost a lot of money so I was working all the time which meant that he had to take care of Mikoto which was fine until her-" Her eyes darted towards Midori and quickly away. They didn't know Mikoto had a mutation. "-period started and she was hormonal all the time and the mood swings were to much for Takumi to handle so I had to take time off work and that cost to much so I started to bring Mikoto to work with me but the manager didn't like it because she always caused trouble even when she didn't mean to. I was so tired and frustrated all the time and then Nao came and she could look after Mikoto and keep an eye on Takumi…" Mai smiled tenderly and Midori noted that reaction down. Nao's power was the only thing that could stop Mikoto sometimes when she went into her rages. Until the one time it wasn't but Mai pushed that thought away forcefully.

"So that's how she helped me. Funny though the next time I used my power was when I was fighting with her and she is just so annoying," she turned to look at Midori "you have no idea how bad she can be. She snores and steals the covers and wears the shortest skimpiest night gowns so I always ended up getting flashed," Mai rolled her eyes until she realised what she said and saw Midori's great grin "we had to share a bed there wasn't enough room in the apartment!" she hurried to explain fighting off a blush.

"So you used your power to try and shut Nao up?" Midori said hiding her grin under her professional mask.

"No, it wasn't like I was trying to kill her or anything," Mai looked genuinely shocked at the insinuation "I was just so mad that I-burst into flames…"

Midori nodded in a doctorly fashion or in a way she thought was a doctorly fashion. She had an theory and decide to test it "so how long did Nao live with you?"

"About three months then school started. I had taken a month off at the end of last year due to Takumi's bad health," Mai said.

"And what age are you?" Midori asked carefully watching Mai's face

"Seventeen,"

"And your school was called?"

"Fuuka academy,"

"How long have you cared for Mikoto?"

"Two years almost,"

"And you've been in love with Nao how long?"

"Two mon-" Mai bolted upright in shock. Midori was grinning at her and writing on her pad. "I don't know what you mean! I am not in love with her!" Mai said panicked "stop writing! I didn't mean that! You tricked me!" She tried to snatch Midori's pen away but the woman was to fast for her and pushed the chair backwards out of her reach.

"Don't worry about it. SEARRs has nothing against gays you're fine," Midori was grinning as sure reassured the stricken girl but Mai didn't seem to hear and Midori laughed loudly as she realised "you haven't even admitted to yourself? God I wasn't sure until now but I kinda suspected it from listening in on your conversations in the cells…"

"You listen in on our conversations?" Mai snapped but wasn't that surprised. She was more rattled by her revelation. She knew she was attracted to Nao she couldn't deny that as much as she wanted to and she really did want to. "You're not going to tell her are you? I wouldn't live it down. Actually she wouldn't live it down because I would probably kill her…"just picturing the younger girls smug reaction made her fist clench.

"Naw its okay. But at least now I have an idea to get your powers going," Midori's grin was verging on wicked and Mai started to grow apprehensive. "Now, Now it wouldn't be any fun if I told you. But have you noticed that you seem to use your powers more when you're around Nao?"

Mai hadn't but she wouldn't give the woman the satisfaction of knowing she was right. She crossed her arms and refused to make eye contact. Midori seemed a little put out at this change in attitude "okay well leave it here for today. Though we still have to figure out why you put a cap on you powers."

Mai still refused to speak so Midori sighed and removed her glasses which were really only for show. She thought they made her look distinguished in a really hot way. She placed them on the desk and called for the guard to come and get the pup before her.

XxXx

Erstine looked behind her and snapped her head forwards so fast when she found Natsuki glaring at her back that she swore she heard a crack. Natsuki refused to feel sorry for the little snoop even though she did resemble a kicked puppy. Erstin stopped at a grey door the guard glanced at her barely before opening the door and letting her in. Erstin never raised her eyes or spoke the entire exchange and Natsuki felt her disgust for the girl rise.

Inside the room was a man strapped to a chair gagged and blind folded immediately putting Natsuki on her guard.

"T-this is a r-rouge h-handler," Erstine stopped to calm herself down. She didn't normally have a stutter but she could hear all the hostile thoughts that the dark haired girl threw at her without realising it. She took at deep breath and gathering her courage looked the older girl in the eyes. She got her forehead but was proud that she was at least looking at something that wasn't her shoes. Small steps "he tried to turn his Hound into a Pet without clearing it with the business first. When they refused his request h-he tried to run away with her. We're going to use him for you to practice on." The man hearing this began to struggle and muffled sounds of distress filtered through his gag.

"I am not torturing this man. That's cruel!" She said disgusted watching with mild satisfaction as Erstine flinched at her tone. She also felt like she was kicking a puppy but pushed that feeling away. The girl was a little snoop.

"You have to or else Master Yukino and Haruka-Hound-sama will punish you and your friends," Erstine said and the fear in her eyes convinced Natsuki she wasn't lying.

It's still wrong she thought but couldn't see a way out of it. Erstine saw the conflict on the girls face so volunteered hesitantly "he wasn't a very good Master. He always snuck around the breeding sector with Master Sergey," Natsuki's sharp eyes caught the blonde's face darken at the mention of the last man's name but she didn't care enough to ask. "We can start out slow," Erstine continued visibly shaking herself.

She reached her pale hand out to Natsuki's temple and she had to squash the urge to slap it away. But the hand was just a ploy to shift Natsuki's attention away from her head. She sent her mind into Natsuki's and saw the girl jerk in surprise. Natsuki's gaze became unfocused as she looked inwards.

_Is that you?_

_Yes._

_It feels different from what I remember of Shizuru's mind._

_Well this time you're the one receiving the thoughts. Its different for everyone. Some telepaths feel cold or like they are being squeezed but normal people can't feel a thing._

_Oh, what do you plan on doing?_

_Well I was looking at you memories and its amazing your able to sense half as much as you do as you've put a really big mental block around your power._

_Mental block?_

_Yes it's a tool telepaths can use to stop the conscious accessing parts of the brain. You've subconsciously stopped yourself from using your power. This would usually cut a telepath off from all their powers and if they wanted accesses to them again they would have to get another telepath to remove it as they would be completely powerless._

_Can you use that to block other mutants powers?_

_Sometimes if the powers are mentally based but not for those that are physical. I think you using your powers limitedly is due to their ties to you empathy. Empathy is a rare power and I'm not sure how useful it would be to the organisation but so far its just hindered you. Would you like me to block it off?_

_Cut off my feelings?! _

_Not yours. I'll just stop you from feeling other peoples emotions from a distance. It won't work if your touching someone due to that being carried in their touch but I can stop you being assaulted by the emotions tied to thoughts. Here I can teach you to put it up an down yourself._

And before her a vision of a cube formed. She waited quietly silently noting how much more confident Erstine sounded now that she didn't have to speak.

_You take the cube and put it here._

A picture of her brain formed and the block was placed down in the path of a red stream that coiled from the right side of her brain down her brainstem and to the rest of her body. The flow was cut off from her head and leaving the red line in her body.

_You'll have a little trouble visualising your mind at the start but after you see more of it it will become second nature. The easiest way to describe the brain is in layers. The first layer is the conscious and in there you can retrieve recent memories and events. Subconscious is were the long term memories lie and dreams. The third level is the emotional level where all the feelings are kept and where most mutant powers lie. My job is to retrieve and erase memories and information. The more powerful telepaths are trained to take over bodies and change personalities. For now we'll try and make you send your conscious outside your body into the man in the chairs._

_I don't want to leave my body!_

_Don't worry I'll be here to make sure nothing happens. Now you must concentrate! Get a firm picture of yourself in your mind. Remember who and what you are. You need to know this so you will come back to your body. Have it?_

…_Yes_

_Now reach out and enter that man's mind. Its hard to explain its like running towards a brick wall but somehow knowing you'll be able to break through it even when it should be impossible. _

_That doesn't help at all!_

_Here,_and Natsuki felt as if someone had picked her mind up by the scruff of the neck like a mother cat might do to its kit_. This is called giving someone a piggy back. You're riding on my conscious now see what I mean about running through a brick wall?_

And Natsuki did though it was hard to describe. She knew she couldn't get into the mans head but at the same time she had the idea that if she just kept poking him with her thoughts they would eventually be absorbed.

_I'm going to let go of you now. Prepare yourself, it's a little strange being in someone else's head fully the first time._

It was like some one had through her into a hot bath. The thoughts rushed against her knocking over her and against her but unlike the times when she touched people she couldn't here anything in these thoughts. She couldn't even see anything.

_Why is it so dark?_

_Because he's blind folded. If he was dreaming we would be in his dream or seeing what he saw if his eyes weren't covered at the moment. _

_Oh. How come I can't hear his thoughts? _It was more like she could feel them but they weren't real. Just like hard mist. Enough they could be felt but not enough to be touched.

_Your not touching them. You have to-oh this is terrible. S_uddenly Erstine was before in her physical form floating in the blackness. I_have never been in someone's mind with another person so I never bother to make my mental form. You try, just picture yourself_.

Natsuki did and she was suddenly standing in her shock she lost her form but Eristine grabbed her hand and kept her together enough that she could concentrate again. Erstine smiled at her _Good for a fist try. You're a little see through but that doesn't matter. What I want you to try now is visualising the first level that I showed you. It will be a lot easier since this man is awake._

Natsuki frowned and tried to picture the first level that Erstine had shown her. It was the top of the brain divided into coloured sections. Each section had raised bumps that she knew from Shizuru's mind contained thoughts. And it was suddenly around her and she was floating above it. Erstine smiled at her proudly. She didn't smile back.

_We have to retrieve where this man hid a computer disk. It has information on the company that is to sensitive. It should be in one of those sections. _Erstine nodded at the grid.

_Hey what do the colours mean? _Natsuki asked gesturing to the grid also.

_What colours? _Erstine asked confused.

_In the boxes they are colours with raised bumps._

_The raised bumps are thoughts which lead to memories sometimes but there are no colours._

Natsuki frowned she could see colours.

_It might be part of your empathic power to see the emotions tied to thoughts. They might appear to you as colours? _Erstine offered hesitantly _Lets begin anyway, you really just poke around until you find what you want._

Natsuki soon learned that the raised bumps or thoughts were easily penetrated it was just a matter of poking them. She heard the man's panicked thoughts and when she followed the bumps to a memory she realised that he wasn't a good man. She saw him forcing himself on tied up woman and killing without guilt. She became less delicate in her poking after that.

_Can they feel this? _Natsuki asked a little later.

_If we call up memories without being careful they can see them and might get suspicious but usually not. They only feel us if we want to be felt. Later I can show you the nervous system and show you how to inflict pleasure or pain on someone. A-ha_! Erstine cried cheerfully taking her head out of a bump. T_his is it. Now this is how you erase a memory _and she reached down as if she were hugging the mound and lifted if gently of the surface of the brain and began tearing it like tissue. T_he smaller the fragments the less chance of it getting pieced back together. Though there's always the risk that they can be recover by specialized telepaths as you can never make someone forget something fully. Your head is like a computer once something goes in it can never really be taken out._

Natsuki nodded to show she understood and Erstine spent the rest of their time teaching her other things. She learned that her power could be scary if it was misused but it could also be pretty fun if only she took the time to get to know the ins and outs of it. She couldn't wait to show Shizuru what she found.

XxXx

Reito entered the medical bay and stopped dead as he heard the raised voices of Youko and Midori. The last thing he wanted was to interrupt them in an argument so he bided his time confident in his hiding place.

"-n't be my friend Midori because I don't want you as one!" Youko shouted uncharacteristically reacting in some way that wasn't weary or annoyed.

"Come on Youkie! Lots of couples remain friends after they break up!" Midori said in the pleading tone she always spoke to Youko in. Reito rolled his eyes in disgust, she had been pleading with the doctor to talk to her for nearly a year and before that she had been pleading with her to move in with her and before that she was pleading-Midori just always seems to be begging Youko for something. Midori was just pathetic in his eyes.

"Yes I'm sure they are but I bet one of those couples never left the other a week before their wedding in a country whose language they can't even speak!" Youko glared and he heard footsteps begin to retreat only to be halted.

"Youko that was almost a year-" Midori began.

"It was eleven months two weeks, three days and six hours ago!" Youko raged but he could hear the crack in her voice "…I'm guessing the hours but you get the point."

"Wow," Midori did sound shocked Reito thought and despite his common sense he wondered what she would do "you keep track?" He winced expecting Youko to defy her Hippocratic oath and put Midori in a hospital bed.

"The fact that you don't is the reason I can't be around you," Youko said her voice soft "just let me go Midori you were the one that left me…" her voice sounded tired and defeated.

"And now I want to come back," there was a pause before Midori rushed to fill the pregnant silence

"I want to be your friend! Just your friend! I couldn't stick being together again!"

He could actually hear all the blood rushing to Youko's face in her rage as the sound of flesh hitting flesh was heard before Youko bellowed in rage "Nick!" and like a tiny juggernaut the brown haired boy flew out from one of the beds and like a deranged goat head butted Midori in the stomach before kicking her shin.

"Ah! You little shit!" Midori yelled in pain hopping up and down on one foot bent over cradling her shin and stomach "come here!" she made a dive for the pup but he escaped to hide safely behind Youko's back glaring at the older woman from behind his Master's big white coat.

"Get out of here before I wake up Vera," Youko threatened. It was no idle threat either as Vera was fiercely protective of her primary Master and had always held a special place of loathing in her heart for Midori.

Reito timed his entrance to coincide with Midori's undignified exit. That way Youko would be to busy glaring at her to really pay him any attention. It worked and he managed to ease his way past with all his limbs intact. He made his way to the far end of the room where a bed with cordoned off with white curtains. He reached forward and pulled the curtain aside to reveal an angel.

Kazu looked up blankly from the beside of Akane. The monitors beeped steadily in the rhythm he had been listening to for endless hours. It meant she was alive. It didn't matter that it was slowly driving him crazy. It meant she was alive and he would listen to it forever if it meant she would stay that way.

The boy in front of him was pale with sunken dull eyes and far too thin but even so Reito could see the absolute goodness shining out of him. He hadn't seen goodness a lot in his life but it was due to his limited exposure that he could recognise it instantly. He doubted this boy had even seen a quarter of the evil he had and instead of despising his innocents like he had so many others he was drawn to sit beside the boy on the vacant plastic chair. He noticed the desperate grip he had on the even paler girls hand. If she ever woke up from her coma her hand would definitely have a bruise.

"Hello Kazu-san I am Reito and your friend sent me here to check up on you," He said turning to face the boy. He really didn't care much for the girl but he noted her condition so he could tell Shizuru about it later. "If you don't mind me saying so Kazu-san you don't look so good. Have you been eating recently?"

The boy didn't respond he just lowered his eyes to once again stare at the unnaturally still girl. He told her he would protector. She had trusted him to keep her safe. He would this time. He had to.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: As promised a vague warning. Darkness below! Prepare yourself!

* * *

_Nao sighed as she finally reached the apartment door. The buildings elevator was broke again and she had to walk up eight flights of stairs with the snacks Takumi had pleaded for. They had a little extra cash this week so she didn't think Mai would mind as it was the boys birthday tomorrow anyway. She had left in the middle of winning a monopoly game and just knew that he and Mikoto were stealing her hotels and money from the bank while she was away. She opened the door and saw a fortune of monopoly money falling softly through the air like cherry blossoms. _

_They floated slowly down to the floor like feathers as Mikoto sat astride Takumi's chest and tried to choke the life out of him. Nao shocked dropped the bag of rare treats and blasted Mikoto into the small kitchen with her web. She ran through the curtain of false money to check on the tearful Takumi who struggled to regain his breath._

_Mikoto somehow broke free of the webbing that in the past had usually been enough to quell her. She flew at Nao in a murderous rage slashing at her with a kitchen knife right across the stomach. Nao reeled back cursing and placing her hand over the cut her only thought was they didn't have enough money to cover the doctors bills. They were barely getting by as it was. Mikoto brought the knife in a downwards arch and Nao didn't react fast enough the blade sinking deep into the muscle of her shoulder. She cried out as Mikoto yanked it roughly from its fleshy sheath and tried to cut side ways straight across her throat. Takumi breathless and weak as he was knocked Nao away receiving the slice across his upper back. He fell on all fours in front of the wild girl who mounted him grabbing a fist full of his hair and time seemed to slow._

_Nao watched as a yellow note landed gently on Takumi's back at the same moment Mikoto drew the knife across Takumi's throat and a thin red trial appeared. She threw herself towards them and in the tangle managed to drive Mikoto's hand upwards and away from the boys neck. It was by shear luck that the knife caused no further injury. In the struggle Nao kicked Takumi away from the fight and was pinned under Mikoto's engorged strength. She struggle inefficiently before she knew she had to go to the last resort. She bit one of Mikoto's wrists hard enough to draw blood. The wild thing let go due to the pain and released an inhuman howl. Nao seized her chance and she sat up grabbed Mikoto's jaw in her right hand and held her mouth wide open before slamming her left wrist repeatedly in the girls face eventually covering her mouth with her wrist and just kept shooting her wide into her mouth until it flooded her lungs and stomach. Mikoto's wild eyes bulged in something like fear and she struggled to get away. Nao flew across the room hitting the opposite wall hard and sliding down. The wound in her stomach gushed blood due to the impact and Nao fell to her side unable to move in agony._

Nao jerked awake and looked up to find Natsuki glaring down at her sleepily "did you just kick me?!" she said indignantly.

"Stop dreaming so loudly and I wouldn't have to," the dark haired girl mumbled before shuffling away to lie down beside Shizuru once more.

Nao rolled her eyes and flopped down on her thin bedding. She turned her head to stare at Mai who snuggled deeper into her pillow. She sighed her breath annoying Mai slightly making her shift and Nao saw that her top buttons were open slightly. She glanced backwards and saw that Natsuki was firmly wrapped around Shizuru both had their backs to her. She angled her neck and turned her head to try and get a better view. Frustrated because Mai's hand was blocking the view she blew on the sleeping girl again. Mai's hand came up to swat the skin that her breath had ghosted over removing the offending limb and giving Nao a much clearer view.

Bang!

"Rise and shine!" Midori threw the door to their kennel open loudly. She grinned at Nao in a way that made her think the older woman knew what she had been looking at. She blushed and looked away from the rising Mai who had just sat up and was in mid stretch. "Don't bother to get up grumpy-pup," Midori said to Natsuki before turning back and grinning at Nao "I'm only taking the frisky puppies today! Yukino will be by to get you later."

Nao glared at the older woman who slung her arm around her shoulders "lets go girls!" And she guided them out.

XxXx

Natsuki snuggled deeper into Shizuru's back and felt the older girl giggle. She smiled and lifted herself so she could see her face "what's so funny?" she asked the blonde girl.

"Your breath keeps hitting the back of my neck," Shizuru murmured not quite ready to wake up.

Natsuki rolled away from the other girl so she could go back to sleep without any annoyances. Shizuru after a few minutes of this absence turned around and cuddled into Natsuki's side. Natsuki was startled and placed her arms awkwardly around Shizuru. It was weird but nice. "Ne, Shizuru?" She said hesitantly staring at the ceiling.

"Hm?" Shizuru hummed bringing her arm up to rest on Natsuki's chest. She meant the gesture to be innocent as it was more comfortable but when Natsuki didn't blush or squeal at her close proximity to her breasts Shizuru contemplated squeezing one just to get such an amusing reaction. She smiled but decided it would be to much effort and instead snuggled deeper into Natsuki's side. That did produce a gasp that widened Shizuru's smile.

"Being in this place doesn't seem so bad," Natsuki forged ahead determined to voice her thought. She wanted the other girls opinion of their situation before she committed herself to her plan "I wouldn't mind staying here for awhile. I mean I know we're technically prisoners and all but we haven't really been treated badly and I'm learning all this cool stuff about my powers and I don't feel like such a freak in here" Natsuki rushed to explain still not staring down at the blonde.

"Are you in my mind?" Shizuru asked and when she felt Natsuki shake her head answering 'no' she allowed her thoughts free rein. Natsuki was to honest to lie about something like that. If Natsuki wanted to stay here longer that might mean the others wanted that too which would put off her having to make a decision on whether or not she would betray Mai and Nao. However it also meant that she would be playing right into President Smiths hands something she was loathed to do. She had thought of endless scenarios and outcomes but couldn't think of any escape attempt that would yield success. Honestly she hadn't given it much thought as she had been enjoying her time with Natsuki. The last few days had started to feel very domestic. The woke together, slept together and eat and talked with each other and were rarely apart. She had liked it. "You should learn all you can about your power while we can," she said eventually.

Natsukii nodded she had known that already "but what do you think about staying here longer?" she pressed. Shizuru's opinion meant a lot to her.

"I'll do what ever Natsuki wishes but for now let me sleep before that horrible Reito comes and takes me away," she deflected the question successfully. She had no idea how to answer without telling Natsuki the truth, which was out of the question, or lying all together.

XxXx

Yukino walked stealthily into Haruka's kennel. She barely ever made a sound when she walked, it was a throw over from her early training with SEARRs and sometimes would creep her friends from school out but it didn't matter how softly she moved around Haruka her super hearing always gave away her surprise attacks. Except when she was sleeping. Haruka snored loudly blocking most other sounds out and making her look too cute with her mouth hanging open and drooling.

Yukino tip toed quietly to Haruka's side. Haruka's kennel was one of the nicer kennels as it had wall paper, carpet a curtain to block the door and no cameras or mics hidden in the walls. These were all rewards for having served the business faithfully. Yukino lay down on the thick mattress that Haruka had earned and waited until the Hound sensing her prescience instinctively pulled her to her chest and cradled her smaller frame "…'kino," she mumbled softly into her hair before burying her face in her neck.

Their best guarded secret was that Haruka, SEARRs most fearsome Hound, liked to snuggle up to her handler when she was sleeping. Yukino reached down and intertwined their fingers together bringing them up to her chest. It had been months since their last lie in and she planned to make the most of it.

Yukino who had been dozing lightly was jarred awake as Haruka jerked away for her. She followed her Hound until Haruka was squished between the wall and her side "relax Haruka my father can't walk in on us now," but Haruka remained stiff and uncomfortable at her side. She sighed knowing their morning rest was over. She could order Haruka to relax and go back to sleep and she would do it without a second thought but Yukino didn't want to she wanted Haruka to want to relax with her by choice.

"You shouldn't be doing this Master, you could get into a lot of trouble," Haruka said softly to Yukino who was still resting her head on her chest.

"Haruka we've slept in the same bed plenty of times before," she reassured in vain.

"That was before my mutation became unstable," Haruka said pushing Yukino away for her own good.

"The sooner you realise that you won't hurt me the sooner I can get a good nights sleep," Yukino groused sitting up. She had shared a bed with Haruka for nine years until one night she mutated again and discovered she could breath ice. The resulting cold air had gotten her sick for a week but that was hardly a reason to separate them at night now but her father wouldn't be swayed on this point. So now she slept in her big double bed at home alone and Haruka had been given a kennel to sleep in.

Haruka sat up feeling guilty for annoying Yukino but knowing that it was to keep her safe. She was a dangerous animal and couldn't bare the thought of hurting Yukino again. She changed out of her pyjamas and into her uniform. She was the only Hound allowed the privilege of pyjamas and that was because Yukino had told her father point blank that she was giving the pyjamas to her for her eighteenth birthday and there was nothing he could do about it. Haruka folded them neatly and out them under her pillow. They were her most treasured possession.

"So what do you want to do this morning?" Yukino asked forgetting her bad mood.

"I would like to work on my lung capacity," Haruka answered thoughtfully "I don't feel its up to maximum strength just yet."

"Haruka you can hold your breath for an hour and twenty minutes," Yukino said. It was just like Haruka to want to train on their morning off. She really was SEARRs best Hound. That thought was starting to please her less and less now. "I was thinking that I haven't walked you in the garden for a while," Yukino smiled and gestured towards her bag "I have breakfast all prepared. We could eat and," she reached over an pulled out a thin book "we could read '_The horse and his boy_.'"

"Yukino!" Haruka said in alarm before shoving Yukino's hand back into the bag obscuring the book. She looked to see the curtains were still firmly closed. Her panic eased slightly. Hounds weren't allowed near books. The very fact Yukino had taught her to read a little could place them in a lot of trouble. Yukino would be punished and she would be sent to the Pound. She shuddered at the thought.

"I know, I know," Yukino said airily. She knew her father tolerated most of her indulgences towards Haruka but if he knew she was reading to her he would disown her for sure. She didn't care though because books where one of the few things that made Haruka react. She was happy when she got to hold one and excited when she recognised a word on the page and Yukino loved to see her acting human even if it was only for an instant. "I have something else for you. I cleared it with my father yesterday," this was one of the indulgences he allowed her seldom and always at great cost "here," she passed Haruka the bag.

Haruka took it frowning before reaching in side and pulling out a beautiful summer dress. She dropped the bag in shock. Hounds were not allowed clothes under any circumstances. The summer dress was yellow with a blue tie for her waist and softer than anything she had ever felt. "Yukino…" she said her voice full of emotion.

Yukino was deliriously happy Haruka didn't call her Master. She shrugged trying to down play the gift so Haruka wouldn't feel uncomfortable accepting it. "It was just an old thing lying in my wardrobe" she said.

Haruka held up the price tag and Yukino winced at herself for forgetting to pull it off "so it was an old thing that cost me my most recent pay check," she finished embarrassed. She stood up and took out a blue jacket the same colour as the belt "this is really for me. You always draw attention to us when you're in your uniform so this is to help you blend in," she coaxed giving a stunned Haruka the jacket. She also had shoes and socks to complete the outfit. She wanted Haruka to feel special, more like a girl and she wanted to see the way the dress would hug her chest and flair out at her hips. It was purely selfish.

"I-" Haruka started but was so overwhelmed with these new feelings that she had no training on what to do with them. She took the clothes and said quietly "thank you Master."

Yukino smiled and started to exit the kennel with she felt the briefest warmth on her back. She turned quickly but Haruka was in the same place as she had left her. She would have sworn that the Hound had just hugged her. She smiled again before going out the door.

XxXx

Mai was pushed into a room that looked like it belonged in a love hotel. She turned as Midori grinned and shut the door. She ran to it but it was locked. She started to have a very uneasy feeling at the pit of her stomach and couldn't understand why. Midori had been nothing but nice in their last few sessions apart from the last one where she tricked her into confessing something that was completely untrue. In love with Nao she snorted and turned to check out the rest of the room.

The big four poster bed with pink frilly sheets looked incongruous with the cheap settings. There was a small beside cabinet that looked like it was made with cheap wood. Mai was willing to bet that if she kicked it lightly the whole thing would fall apart. She checked the drawer and slammed it shut as soon as she saw what was inside. She felt her cheeks flame at the sight of so many of _those_kind of toys. She concentrated on the peeling wall paper. That was a really nice floral pattern and the purple colour reminded her of the vibrator in the top drawer. She shook her head furiously and tried her best to forget what she seen.

"Ow! Don't push me!" Mai recognised Nao's voice and turned and nearly swallowed her tongue. Nao straightened up and glared over her shoulder at the door where she could hear Midori laughing. Mai couldn't hear because of all the blood that was rapidly rushing southwards. Nao turned and saw Mai looking at her like she was ice cream and it was a hot summer day. She felt her lips pull into a smirk and suddenly didn't mind the get up Midori had wrestled her into. The red corset with black lace across the breasts and down its sides along with matching black heels and panties didn't look so ridiculous when she saw them reflected in Mai's dazed eyes.

"Wha-" her voice came out in a squeak and she coughed in embarrassment "what are you wearing-I mean why are you wearing what you…are?" her confidence drained away as Nao walked towards her hips swaying to sit on the bed. Her hips couldn't not sway it was the shoes she had on. Though she didn't mind the effect it had on Mai.

"Okay you two here's the deal!" Midori yelled through the door "Mai can only use her power when she thinks nice thoughts and Nao you seem to be her nice thought so its your duty to light her fire," they could both here her sniggering at her own joke. "You guys have two hours before Yukino comes to get you so make the most of it!" they heard a cheery whistle start as Midori's foot steps were heard moving away.

Mai rolled her eyes in annoyance and turned back to Nao "can you believe the nerve of her?"

"So I'm your idea of a happy thought?" Nao said as she reclined on the bed her posture doing definitely not nice things to Mai's body.

She regained control of herself because Nao's face looked a bit too smug "yea the idea of you in extreme pain or humiliation is my happy thought."

"Shut up Mai and get down here so I can give you something that will let you fly" Nao grinned and Mai at that moment stopped finding her sexy. She was more annoying than anything else.

"No," she said stomping towards the door hoping that Midori had left it open. She pulled on the doorknob but it refused to budge. She slid down and glared balefully at the foot of the bed.

"Mai come on!" Nao said as she sat up and turned towards the sulking girl "they might have cameras and we could be punished if we don't at least do something!" Nao tried to coax.

"I am not kissing you because Master Midori told me to," Mai said drawing her knees up and getting more comfortable in her position.

"Come on, it will be fun!" Nao said going over to Mai and kneeling before her bent knees "I'm told I'm very good at kissing,"

"By who?!" Mai snapped jealous before remembered she didn't care.

"Oh come on Mai! We've been dancing around each other for months and now we have the chance to do something about it and you won't! I think that's unfair!" Nao narrowed her eyes at Mai starting to become angry because she was half naked in shoes that were starting to be painful and Mai was refusing to kiss her when it made sense that she should shut up and let them get on with it "you know what you are Tokiha? You are a god damn tease! You're fine mauling me when you're drunk and then falling asleep before finishing the job but when you have the chance to actually do something you choke! There's a condition for people like you and its called erectile dysfunction!" Her neck kept jutting out at each exclamation leaving her towering over Mai and glaring down at her.

Mai grabbed Nao by the bare shoulders and slammed her against the door "I function perfectly well…When I'm sober! And the reason I didn't want to kiss you was because I really do!" Mai said through gritted teeth at the shocked Nao's face "I have wanted to kiss you since the first time you took care of Takumi when he was sick! Since you started to give Mikoto half your dinner so her mutation wouldn't come out and since you dragged me out of bars when I was drunk and depressed! The only reason I'm not is because you're a kid and I'll be taking advantage of you!" Nao had no where else in the world she could go. If Mai had tried anything with the younger girl she might as well have been forcing herself on her. She was afraid Nao would give in so she could have a place to stay and food. She didn't want to do that to the younger girl whose life had already been harsh enough.

Nao was actually speechless and a little bit dazed. She stared at Mai who throughout her speech had slammed her against the door repeatedly but she heard every word clearly. Mai's face was red and she was nearly crying and Nao wanted to slap her "idiot," she said fondly bringing Mai's head to her shoulder "I'm sixteen, give or take a day, and if you haven't noticed by now that we haven't been living at you apartment for a while, I will really start to worry about you. Its not like I'm trying to get you to kiss me for the rent or anything."

"No, now you're trying to kiss me because an evil organisation is making you so that I can have my powers," she said tearfully just wishing that they would be on equal footing for once.

"Mai I mean this truly, I am only trying to kiss you so I can get into your pants. I think you are really hot and I would like to see your breasts without a bra. I want to put my face between them and shake it from side to side and go 'whaooo.' Really, I am only trying to kiss you because of your physical appearance and no other reason," Nao said sincerely into Mai's tearful gaze.

"Really?" she sniffed hopefully.

"Yeah. I also like your ass," and she grabbed it. Mai laughed before hastily removing Nao's hand. She moved forward and they finally shared a kiss in which both parties were sober.

XxXx

Midori walked jauntily down the corridor very pleased with herself. She hit the elevator panel and stood dead centre in the small space bouncing lightly up and down on her toes. In her next life she would recommend God sending her back as cupid. The elevator stopped and she got off and walked into the infirmary. "Youko!"

Youko tensed at the shrill sound but continued to sow up the guards wound "so you eventually got the Stray huh?" she asked completely ignoring the woman behind her.

"Yeah, caught him just as he got trapped in the air ducks. That pup seriously needs a map!" The guard gwarffed at his joke.

"You're just lucky he didn't scratch you he can lower the body temperature to dangerous levels," Youko said doing her best to ignore the hovering presence behind her. "Vera!"

Midori leapt back in defence but the little girl just shuffled to Youko's side sleepily. Youko had a small smile on her face when she looked at the little girl and Midori felt her heart clench. She could remember in vivid detail the last time Youko had smiled at her and it seemed far to long ago. The guard noticed the overly fond stare and frowned. Midori watched the guard taking note of his appearance if he reported to his superiors that Youko was treating the medical Dogs overly humanely they might reassign Nick and Vera somewhere else. Youko didn't notice the exchange as she took one of Vera's vines and gently snipped the edge of it. She applied the sap onto the guards wound and placed a plaster over it "right that's you. Leave the plaster on for a day and then take it off it should be healed if not let the air at it and come and see me the next day," the guard nodded gratefully and left. Midori saw him cast a glance backwards as he left and she knew that he was going to have to get into a drinking contest with her soon. It was the easiest and fastest way to make sure no one paid attention to him if he ever complained about Youko as no one would seriously believe anyone who got into a drinking contest with her had enough sense to be listened too.

Youko bent down to Vera who was cradling her vine gently. Midori had heard the little girl gasp softly when Youko had cut her but she didn't think it was painful. She saw the child's blue eyes glisten and wasn't so sure anymore. "Okay Vera what sticker would you like?" Youko smiled and held up two plasters. One had Mini Mouse on it and the other had Donald Duck. Vera pointed at the Donald Duck plaster and Youko placed it on the hurt vine. Vera stayed there wavering on the spot waiting for something. Youko opened her arms and the little girl hurled herself into the doctors out stretched arms. She saw Youko hold her tightly and at that moment would have given everything to be in that little girls place. She swallowed hard as they pulled apart and Vera skipped over to Nick who was looking on jealously. She smiled brightly and prayed Youko wouldn't know it was fake. "So you call her Vera because she's produces aloe vera right?"

"She doesn't produce aloe vera," Youko said frostily as she stood up "I call her Vera because its short for Veronica. You don't hear me calling Nick scanner do you?" She was actually insulted that Midori had just implied the only thing she saw in those children were their mutations.

"Oh," Midori said feeling like crap and trying to find something that will keep the conversation going "I just hooked up two of the wild ones!" she said desperately. She remembered Youko loved nothing more than a bit of gossip.

"What?" Youko said picking up a chart and hugging it to her chest. Midori was so please she was still standing in front of her that she continued not sensing the disbelief in the other woman's tone "yeah Nao and Mai pups are currently embarking on a love journey in one of the guard rooms."

"You mean to tell me that you locked a fifteen year old in a room with a seventeen year old and told her to have sex?" Youko said calmly.

Midori blinked "Nao's only fifteen…? Its not really sex just you know…kissing…fondling…its sounds very wrong when you say it," she was suddenly glad she didn't tell Youko what she had dressed Nao up in.

"It sounds wrong when anyone says it!" Youko snapped slapping Midori with the clip board. Midori cradled her injured side and saw out of the corner of her eye both Nick and Vera perk up at the abuse. Those little runts never liked her. "Go and release them now!"

Midori scrambled away to comply and Youko shook her head in disbelief. That was the woman she had planned to marry?

XxXx

Shizuru turned and headed back towards the elevator to return to the kitchens. She was still glowing from this morning with Natsuki and managed to float about her round with a small contented smile on her face that nothing could wipe off. She came to a jarring halt as the trolley stopped dead driving the handles into her stomach lightly. She rubbed her stomach frowning and going around the front to check the wheels. They had been sticking all day and really slowing her progress and day dreaming of Natsuki. She lightly scraped of some of the dirt off the wheel and was about to stand up when the wall a few feet from the elevator burst open in a shower of bricks and dust.

She coughed and narrowed her eyes against the dust reaching back slowly for her ladle. What she planned to do with that ladle was another thing all together. Out of the smoke emerged a topless man in black trousers that the guards always wore. He smiled at her and began to roll up a map.

"Just lovely, I was thinking I needed a shield," he said in accented English. She understood his intentions as gunshots rang out behind him. He flinched and his pleasant face turned harsh as he lunged at her. She brought her ladle around savagely and cracked him on the head. She scrambled to her feet and tried to run away but felt two muscular arms grab her. One went about her throat and the other around her waist. They turned and she was forced to see SEARRs armed guards marching through the hole. Three dropped into crouches and two other guards stood behind them. All five of them cocked their guns and Shizuru's eyes widened as she realised they were going to shoot her just to get at the man behind her.

Her eyes seemed to zoom in on the guards hands just as she saw their fingers pull the trigger she drew a deep breath and screamed just as she flew forwards onto her face a heavy weight landing on her and another skidding forwards as the gunfire whizzed past and a shout deeper than her own voice echoed off the walls.

"Oh crap! The anime's don't say getting shot was this painful!" Midori cradled her wounded leg and howled on the floor before spinning on her arse to glare at the guards "what the hell are you waiting for go get that Mutt!"

They guards eyes widened in fear. They were allowed to shoot as many Dogs as it took to apprehend the Stray but even one loss of human life would result in severe punishment. They seized the Stray but as soon as he felt hands on him he stood up straight and his hand whipped out pierced the guards on the neck just under the helmets, just above the sleeves and anywhere else that skin appeared. The guards staggered back and away from the Stray. Shizuru hand heaved one of Midori's arms over her shoulder during that and was trying to get them both to the elevator but Midori's injured foot was greatly impeding their progress.

"Hurry up!" Shizuru said dragging the older woman harder causing her to stumble onto her injured leg.

"OW! Show more gratitude to the person who saved your life!" Midori glared at the blonde Dog but did try to hobble faster as she knew this wasn't a time to get piggish about who was giving whom the orders.

"No, this is how I talk to the person who-Wah!" Shizuru was yanked backwards into a broad chest while Midori with no support flopped backwards squawking indignantly.

"Sorry love but I still need that shield," a fist slammed into her stomach and she doubled over. One hand tangled itself in her hair and the other grabbed her chin his finger nails digging into her flesh hard enough to leave half moon shaped marks. She tugged her head away and he rolled his eyes and started to drag her towards the elevator by her hair.

She kicked and screamed but it didn't lessen his hold and only hurt her more. Midori wobbled upright and pounced on his back slamming all her weight backwards and taking them once again to the ground. Shizuru fought to free her hair from the mans grip kicking anything she could reach. She hoped she didn't get Midori but couldn't be sure. Midori was frantically slamming her fists arms and elbows into the Stray that was thrashing about. It was a messy tangle of legs and arms only solved when Shizuru managed to pull herself free leaving a massive chunk of her hair in the mans hand. She rubbed her head and saw that some of the guards were starting to regain their sanity and grabbing their guns. She reached into the pile and grabbing Midori by a flailing foot and furiously dragged her back into the elevator. Midori realised what was happening and reached up and slammed the close button on the elevator panel. The Stray charged the doors but only to have them close in his face.

Shizuru slumped against the wall in relief. She was physically and mentally drained. "who was that?"

"Some Stray," Midori said righting herself and pulling her t-shirt down as it had been pulled up when the blonde had dragged her into the elevator. She reached up and opened the panel to find the concealed phone. "Security authorisation for a code yellow. Shut down the corridors that lead to the surface and have and patch me through to medical!" Shizuru looked at Midori in a new light. The woman sounded firmer and more authoritative than she had ever seen or heard her be. She actually looked capable of handling a crisis "oh Youko darling I'm shot…I-I don't think I'll make it…I see a bright light. There's a tunnel and my old dog Sparkey…" Midori coughed into the phone grinning at Shizuru as Youko's concerned voice flooded the elevator "I just don't want you to blame yourself…yes it was your fault I got sent to check on the Dogs on B floor but don't worry! And just because you wouldn't take me back doesn't mean I have no reason to fight for life…I love you. Goodb-" she hung up the phone before she finished "there now she'll realise how much she misses me. Besides it adds a certain amount of drama to it."

XxXx

Yukino's hand snapped down to her waist as her beeper went off "Natsuki off the treadmill! Haruka and Erstin with me!" They snapped to do the commands automatically. Even Natsuki. Haruka was at Yukino's side with Erstin close behind her. Natsuki was sealed in the room. She slumped against the closed door to wait wondering why the others had left.

XxXx

Nao and Mai stopped kissing as the lights went out. They broke apart as they heard people run past the door.

"What do you thinks going on?" Mai said in the dark.

"I don't know," Nao said groping in the dark.

"Hey that's my breast!" Mai said swatting Nao's hand away.

"Really?" Nao said groping again. Mai squealed indignantly "well we're locked in and there's nothing else we can do so lets go on with what we were doing."

"You were not feeling me up!" Mai said feeling Nao move closer.

"Yeah but now that its dark I can," Nao smiled and moved both her hands to cup Mai's treasures.

Slap! "Ow! Its not like we won't get to that eventually!" Nao said just a little put out.

"Eventually does not mean now," Mai said moving away.

"Fine," Nao said ceased all attempts to grope Mai "I'll let you touch mine?"

"No!" Mai snapped then hesitated "over or under the shirt?"

"Anyway you want," Nao grinned and they fell against each other once more.

XxXx

Yukino was briefed on the situation by the guard. She turned to Haruka "suit up we're going after him, Erstin go get the other two and have them meet me in the prep room," Erstins eyes widened in surprise but she scurried away to do what she was told. Haruka followed and Yukino sent the guard for Natsuki in the training room.

She got to the prep room first and waited. She didn't have to wait long before Natsuki was the first to enter. Natsuki sat on one of the benches at her nod and Yukino took her lack of questions to be a sign that her training was starting to take effect. Nao wasn't the only wildly to have been slapped for her insubordination.

Mai and Nao came in a few minutes later both flushed and embarrassed. Nao was wrapped in a pink blanket and Mai's uniform was rumpled. Yukino wanted to take the time to pull them up on their inordinate behaviour but remembered the unusual training method Midori had devised for Mai. The woman was hard to handle sober. "Now that you are all here I shall brief you on the situation. As of three hours ago a Stray escaped his kennel. He tore through half the building in an escape attempt. The Master in charge of the guards didn't feel it necessary to sound the alarm sure that his men would be enough as they had captured him early that morning. Unknown to the guards was the fact the Stray used to be a retriever Hound specialising in scooting and gathering intelligence. His earlier attempt was merely a mapping of the facility. Rest assured this serious breach in protocol will be dealt with but there were injuries incurred in the escape including Master Midori and Shizuru," she purposefully referred to the Dog humanly it was a tactic she use to subtle empathises and heighten the emotion of those in front of her.

"Is she okay?!" Natsuki demanded.

Yukino mentally sighed well it was to early for the training to work that well she thought to excuse Natsuki's interruption. "They collapsed in the elevator and are now in comas. The Stray that attacked them has the ability to release poison into living organisms. He also has the cure. Unfortunately he did manage to escape and has ninety seven minutes of a head start on us. If your friend is to be saved he must be captured."

"Who's going after him!?" Mai cried momentarily forgetting her embarrassment.

"You are. The training you have undergone is brief but enough to handle this situation as long as you follow my lead. If you have any protests say so now if not go into the other room and Haruka will show you how to gear up," she gestured to the door to her left and immediately all the girls got up. She smiled expecting nothing less. "Nao, stay a moment."

The youngest girl shared a worried look with Mai but stayed behind. Youko reached above herself and onto a locker shelf. She pulled down a spare uniform and passed it to the girl that was hugging her blanket tightly "I don't think what you have on under that is appropriate for a mission. Change into these first."

Nao took them both grateful and embarrassed. Yukino nodded and left.

XxXx

Midori hobbled into the medical room with Shizuru supporting her. The entire base was on minimal power except the vital areas. The corridor they had just been through was dark with only the occasional orange flood light to guide the way. The medical bay however was still as bright as always and Midori's eyes took a few minutes to adjust which was maybe why she was unprepared as she was hosted into the air.

"Take Midori into the examining room and get the other one into a bed," Youko shouted at the burly guards that had been sent to protect the ward.

Midori was set gently onto the examining table and Youko bustled into the room snapping on surgical gloves as she went. She was in her full doctor mood and had a wrinkle on her fore head to show she was concentrating. "Where were you shot?" she asked business like.

Midori smiled in unease, telling Youko she was dieing was very funny when she was safely encase in a steel box hundreds of feet away but telling her she wasn't actually dieing from a gunshot wound when she was right in front of her and couldn't even run away lacked the humour of earlier. She showed Youko her leg extremely thankful that she had shaved the day before.

Youko raised her eyebrows and slowly approached the bed. She was doing her best to keep her temper in check, after all the woman was injured. She raised Midori's trouser leg and saw an angry graze at the side of her leg. She slammed the foot down roughly all attempts at holding her temper forgotten "Damn it! I've seen bigger scratches on kids that fell in playgrounds!" She snatched at antiseptic and thread "I thought you were dying! You had me so worried! I swear I'll let this this get infected so you can get gang green and then really die!" She cleaned the wound roughly and saw Midori flinch. She knew the wounded woman was trying her best not to grab at her injury and didn't care. When Midori had called her sounding as if she wasn't going to make it…well, it didn't thrill her like she thought it would. Like it would have a few months ago. She still loved this damn air head and hated herself for it.

"Ow!" Midori cried grabbing onto the railings as Youko started to give her stitches "I'm sorry! I thought it would be fun. You kept telling me that you wished I would die anyway so-ow!"

Youko glared at her stopping any attempt to explain herself. "I am so angry at you right now that I can't stop thinking of taking that pillow and smothering your lying mouth. Now if you actually want me to do that keep talking if not shut the hell up and let me finish or else," Youko said quietly and Midori gulped when Youko spoke softly and reasonable it usually meant that she was in deep trouble. She shut up and let Youko finish.

"Its…cold," Midori said after awhile. She hadn't been aware of the cold before so hopped up on adrenaline but now that she was still it clawed its way through her body grabbing at her internal organs with icy fists. She stated to shiver "can I get a blanket, its really cold…"

Youko paid no attention to the whiny girl until her entire body started to shake. She looked up sharply and noted how Midori had lost all colour in her face and her lips tinged blue. She took off her glove and grabbed Midori's hand. She was like ice. She frantically tore open Midori's shirt and was even more alarmed when she didn't make a dirty joke or innuendo. She saw a few very light gashes on Midori's lower abdomen and broke away quickly. She opened the door "Oi! You, guard, what's your name, has anyone checked up on the pup that came in?!"

The guard looked at her in confusion and she took that as her answer. She scanned the area and ran to the bed with the curtains closed. Behind it Shizuru lay shivering huddled in her thin blanket. She seemed to have lost conciseness. "Right you," she pointed at the guard that followed her "strip off and get in this bed!"

"What?" he looked at her in disbelief and she watched as his hand flew to the collar of his uniform as if to stop her tearing his clothes off "I'm not getting naked with a girl I barely know!"

She would have laughed at the big burly man saying that any other time but this was too serious "the Stray that escaped was the same Stray that attacked a guard earlier. His power is to lower the body temperature. We need to warm her up the best way to do that is body heat. She doesn't have hypothermia yet but if you don't take off your damn pants she might!" She knew the showers would be turned off as the facility went into lock down. This would be the best way though she did feel sorry for the girl having to share body heat with a total stranger.

"F-Fine!" the guard said unzipping his jacket fumbling in his self consciously. He paused when he reached his belt but decided to leave that to last.

"Stop."

Youko turned to see the boy that usually sat by the comatose girls bedside glaring at her. He stepped up to the bed and stood in front of the guard that was twice his size and weight "you're not going anywhere near Fujino-san."

"Didn't you hear me? Its for her own good!" she snapped impatient to get back to Midori.

"I don't care he's not getting into the same bed as Fujino-san!" the boy rounded on her his voice frayed and tense. His whole body language screamed irate. He seemed to be trying to pull himself together and appear stronger than he was. "I won't let you hurt her!"

"Well then you do it!" Youko snapped herself losing her patients.

He jerked his head back in surprise and his eyes flickered from Youko's face to Shizuru to the guard and beyond the curtain and back. He nodded firmly but mostly to himself and took off his top and bottoms. He only had slippers on his feet which were easily disposed off. He paused at his underwear and blushed but kept it on as he climbed into the bed and hugged the girl to his chest. Youko placed extra blankets on the bed and ran to check on Midori.

XxXx

Yukino opened a back door of the armoured truck and the Hounds got in. She moved to the front and started the engine. She nodded to the guards who were on duty in the underground. This part of the organisation was pure militant. Armed guards patrolled the area regularly always accompanied by Hounds of varying power and usefulness. Directly above was where the Mad Mutts were kept. They were plan Z. In cases of infiltration by outside forces they would be released in here and the area sealed off. Anything caught inside would be savaged by the animals and all evidence of SEARRs and its affiliation with mutants would be destroyed. Including the Mutts.

The Underground was both the strongest and weakest point in the building. Here the most powerful of SEARRs weapons were kept and watched. The armoured truck that Yukino was currently driving was the most advanced land able vehicle the world had seen. Most of the technology SEARRS used or developed was liberated from the worlds governments who decided the plans were either to costly, to impossible or to stupidly destructive to unleash upon the world. But it was only mutants SEARRs turned these weapons against or that was at least what her father had told her the first time he took her down into the Underground. It was the weakest point in the building because it was purposefully made that way. Anyone seeking to enter would go through here as all their intelligence would point to this spot as the least guarded and tactically weak and Plan Z would go into action immediately.

Only the top few knew about Plan Z none of the soldiers that patrolled and practically lived their lives in the Underground knew what their destiny was if someone found the SEARRs head quarters. Everyday men got up got washed and lived their lives in the Underground. They wrote to their families and waited for the three month rotation in which they could spend one weekend with their loved ones before returning and not one of them knew the death that lurked in cages above their head.

Yukino considered it a mercy because they were ignorant of the hell that was below their feet too. Underneath the Underground in a facility that had no legal documents, proof of existence or even a an official name was the Pound. The Dogs and Hounds that were bred by SEARRs often heard or were threatened with the Pound but none of them knew where it was. Yukino could imagine the nightmares Haruka would have if she knew it was only a few feet below her. The Pound was were Mutts were created. Genetic manipulation on a grand scale took place there and often failed. Yukino had only been to the Pound once and would never forget it.

She didn't have an especially good memory, she couldn't remember being born, she couldn't remember her first steps and sometimes she couldn't even recall the colour of underwear she had changed into but she would never forget the Pound. At age twelve Yukino was a common sight to the men of the Underground. She and Haruka had already been training to be a team for five years though they had never been on a mission or been in anything other than simulated combat she like most twelve year olds thought she was ready. She could quote the handlers handbook, knew all the discovered strategies and had many ideas on how to improve them, she kept up to date on all the known mutations and attempts at making a power periodic table and because of this she had foolishly thought that she was grown up enough to become and adult and take her place at her fathers side.

Her father led her around the Underground going over the status reports and informing her once again of the strategic importance of the Underground. She wait patiently and resisted the urge to tug his hand to get him to hurry up. He had promised to take her to the most wonderful place. He described it as the creation of life. It was in this magical land that a rainbow of powers and puppies were made he told her. He finally smiled at her and she stopped because it was rare that her father acknowledged her. She felt her little heart flutter madly in her chest as he smiled proudly at her. She gripped his big hand harder and felt him squeeze back, she dared to think that that was his way of showing his own excitement, and led her to a nook that was behind ammo crates covered with camouflage netting. She gazed at the dark corner and her father pressed her small frame against it and the darkness swallowed her.

She stumbled into a brightly lit area and blinded she threw her hands up against the glare. Her eyes adjusted and took in the sight of the new world only to be disappointed as instead of the magical land she had built in her head existed a stair way that led deeper into the dark. Her father came behind her his eyes not needing to adjust due to his sunglasses. He placed his hand on her shoulders and led her down, down, into the dark. It became so dark that only sparse flood lights gave of a reddish glow. She drew closer to her father suddenly afraid of the eerie glow and the overwhelming silence. They stopped before a door bigger than she was when she sat on top of her fathers shoulders and much wider. The door was gray and had three big bars that ran across it. Each bar was stretched across both ends of the door and was thicker than her clenched fist. There was a window in the middle of the door but there was iron bars instead of glass and it wasn't very big. Her father walked over to the window and talked to someone she couldn't see due to her small body. The sounds of metal sliding were heard from the other side and her father started to slide the bars on their side of the door open as well.

She felt her tiny heart clench as the door stood naked in front of her but then she didn't know why. Now she did. Now that she was older, now that she had felt her heart clench in dread more than once, now that she knew to listen to her instincts and intuiting, now that she had lived through the horror she knew how to recognise the warning her tiny body had sent her. She didn't know then didn't understand that there were bad things in the world, then she couldn't phantom someone hurting her or of something injuring her mind.

She stepped through the gaping maw of the door her dad smiling proudly at her the whole time as he let her walk ahead of him, alone, into the Pound. She glanced back as a scientist who had been waiting for them guided them into an observation room. She stood in shock as her twelve year old eyes took in the savagery before her. Two bodies writhed in ferocity at each other at first she thought they were fighting but they were intimately joined and fevered. She watched as the male slammed the female down on the hard concrete floor fingers raking into her naked front leaving deep gouges. She didn't blink as he pinned her down howled in animalistic pleasure seeming to relax for a split second as he jerked one last time as he froze finishing the fight. She stared as the female sensing the males weakness lunged and ripped his throat out with her teeth. Even more blood spouted in the cell, some of it splashed on the window and she watched through the red tinge as the scientists cursed and hurried from the room reappearing inside the cell with guards who viciously beat the woman unconscious while the male flopped and twitched on the floor his vacant eyes stretched wide as he looked at his reflection in the one way mirror not know he was actually keeping eye contact with a twelve year old girl who had just witnessed something she wasn't ready for. Something she didn't even think he was ready for.

On her first and last visit to the Pound she met the man called 00 and the woman called 01 and in nine months she would meet the child called 02.

She turned the truck smoothly and slowed as she came to the last check point. It was the early days of SEARRs when they were first establishing the breeding programme and working on a sedative that would work on mutants not knowing that it actually drove them mad. 02 was one of the first pups to be bred inhouse. She didn't survive past her first week as her mother dashed her brains out too drugged to care what she hit and not human enough to understand or feel guilty for what she did. Now the breeding programme had its own facility next to the Pound and only the crazy Mutts were experimented on. Her father called this progress and Yukino didn't like thinking about it so she didn't call it anything but a bad memory.

She showed the guard her handlers licence and he smiled at her waving it away. She was still a familiar face in the Underground. She nodded and drove away out on to the beach. She ripped the memo that had been sitting in the passenger seat the duration of the ride and brought back old nightmares. The paper fluttered in the wind but its message lay burned into her mind.

_To: Yukino Smith - SEARRS Rank 1 Handler._

_Handler you have been given charge of six female canines. You are ordered to release two of these into the Breeding programmes care. Delivery is expected within two weeks. This is all to further the organisation's goals._

_Wish you prosperous future ventures,_

_Sergay Wong - SEARRS assistant manager Breeding._


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews I promise that i'll get the next chapter out sooner since all I have to do is proof check it. I can't believe so many of you didn't know who the boy was, you'll kick yourself when you find out and I'm sorry no jealous Natsuki will appear...yet.

I forgot to mention in the last chapter that the Haruka/Yukino moment was for Mysterious-SIN who wanted more of them. If you ask I will try and insert more moements between your fav pairings providing that it fits with the story. Wait! Before i'm drowned with a corus of ShizNat! ShizNats! Please know that they will have their moments pretty heavily in the next few chapters.

Oh! Rainee-chan your review made me laugh so hard. Thanks!

* * *

None of the people inside the truck paid attention to the quarter moon illuminating the full sea as waves lapped playfully at the sand on the shore. They drove the vehicle over the beach and would have ruined the tranquil scene with two long gouges in the sand if it wasn't for the small machine stuck to the back of the bumper designed specially to eradicate car treads. 

"We are heading east of the compound as there are woods that aren't far. They'll be the most likely place escapees tend to go," Haruka said. She was sitting at the very back of the van facing the doors. She choose that seat as she could sit with her back to Yukino who was driving the truck in the carriage.

"What else is around here?" Nao said feigning disinterest.

Haruka thinking nothing of the question answered honestly "to the north there's a small sea outpost run by SEARRs. The west is sea and east is further inland cities and such. Now the target is highly dangerous so don't move until Yukino gives the order. You still remember how to use your headsets?"

They all nodded. They too had on the form fitting body suit that Haruka and Yukino usually wore. They learned that it kept their body temperature regular and were padded with steel inserts to offer limited protection and when they had more train they could be used as weapons. They had a ski mask that covered their whole head with an inbuilt microphone. They were also given night vision and heat ray goggles Yukino was the one that showed them how to use those as Haruka never had a use for them being able to see much better than normal so was never taught how to use them.

"Put your masks on and get the goggles ready but don't turn them on yet," Haruka told them pulling on her own mask. A few seconds later the van halted and Yukino got out and opened the back doors. They had been locked in during the ride.

They excited and stood in front of Yukino. They had stopped at the edge of the woods and Nao scanned them wearily. Mai could feel the nerves flipping over in her stomach crashing into excitement. She wanted to throw up. Natsuki however had been silent the whole ride and now she seemed to become cold and distant. This man hurt Shizuru, he was going to pay.

"Nao I want you up in the trees, follow us as best you can without making a sound, Mai you stay up front with Haruka. You are under no circumstances to use your power, the last thing we need is to start a forest fire. Natsuki you hang back with me. Haruka we'll be moving in a gamma C search pattern. First to spot the quarry alerts the others over the radio. That's all for now lets move!" Yukino waited for the others to get in front of her and moved close to Netsuke "don't do anything stupid. I know you're close to her but we need to retrieve the vaccine and that takes a lot of skill. My way will work you have to trust me."

Natsuki looked at Yukino despite just seeing a dark mask she could nearly feel her eyes boring into hers. She nodded. As much as she wanted to run into the forest and pound the man that hurt her friend she had enough sense that she could put away her pride and listen to a good plan. Yukino seemed to know what she was doing.

Natsuki moved in the forest trying not to be noisy. She could hear Mai faintly up ahead but not Haruka or even Yukino who was at her side. Yukino held a device in her hand which gave off no light she looked at it periodically and when they were far enough into the forest that they could no longer see the beach she brought her fist up sharply. She realised that Natsuki would have no idea what that would mean so gestured for her to stop like a police man would. Natsuki haulted in position and whispered "what?" over the comm. Three other voices echoed her and Yukino rolled her eyes. The reason she didn't want to talk was so as not to distract the others. Seeing that was unavoidable she answered "Natsuki and I will stay here the rest of you move ahead. And Nao-pup I said meant for you to be stealthy not rustle in the tree tops like a monkey." They heard an indignant noise sound over the comm. but Nao atleast had the sense not to say anything.

Natsuki personally couldn't see the tree tops moving abnormally but put that down to Yukino's keen eyes. She did wonder why Yukino had called them to a halt.

"Target found. He has set up camp. Rally to my position," Haruka's voice cam over the comm. and Yukino looked a little frustrated at not getting to say what she had wanted to her but instead of complaining she glanced at the device before gesturing for Natsuki to follow her. Yukino once again motioned for Natsuki to stop and a big green spot unfolded itself and became Haruka. She jerked her head forwards and Yukino gently moved the branches of a bush out of her way.

The Stray had acquired a top and pair of rough boots from somewhere and sat warming his hands by a small fire. He glanced around the clearing and a brief smile flashed across his features and was gone. Yukino nodded to the others. "The clearing is large enough for a fight. Not many roots that may trip you. Noa-pup make your way to the left of the Stray and wait until Mai and I enter the clearing as soon as he turns to engage us and I give the word swing at him form behind. Natsuki I want you to knocked him out when he is distracted. His shields are to strong for you to take while he is relaxed."

"Why don't we just send Haruka in?" Mai asked the obvious question.

"We need to take him in one piece. Haruka isn't used to maintaining bodies," Yukino said chillingly and Mai moved herself a little further away from the blonde at her side. "She'll be back up. Now lets go!"

Yukino stood up in full view and removed her mask. Mai stood up as well but Yukino shook her head when she went to remove her mask. They boldly walked into the clearing. The Stray surged to his feat and turned to face them but relaxed his body or seemed to. He never took his eyes from Yukino as he shuffled his foot around the forest floor. Yukino noticed his movements and drew up thousands of scenarios. Finally settling on the most likely to occur she smiled "you know who I am Stray, come with me quietly or I'll kill you, the cure can still be retrieved post-mortem."

"Now we both know that's not true. I'm going to die here no matter what I decide to do," the Stray smiled and his foot stopped moving. His charming voice seemed so loud in the forest "if I come quietly you'll kill me and if I fight that Hound of yours will kill me," Yukino didn't deny this simply shrugged uncaringly.

"You're right, you're not leaving this forest. This is your third successful escape and we don't have the resources to waste on a useless two bit Hound like you," Yukino said coldly. They heard Mai gasp and Natsuki was shocked at the words. She didn't know the were going to kill the Stray. She frowned, if that was the case then what was her part in the plan? Why would they need her to knock him out if they were going to kill him? Surely they wouldn't kill him while he was knocked out. She turned and Haruka slammed her against a tree pinning her there with her arm. Her mask was ripped off and another hand stuffed over her mouth. She struggle violently against Haruka but it was like a child fighting a much stronger adult.

"Sorry to say this Master but I won't let you kill me!" he thrust his foot upwards kicking a heavy branch into the air. He grabbed it and charged them. Yukino shouted into the mic and Nao swooped out of the trees like Tarzan colliding with the unsuspecting Strays back. He fell to the ground he lay there dazed for a second before trying to scrambling to his feat. Nao dropped to the ground a few feet in front of him.

"Mai circle to his other side," Yukino's voice shouted down the headset as she backed away from the fray.

The man growled and moved straight towards Nao. She saw him coming and got into the stance that she had been taught recently. When he was in reach she kicked at his shin but he had been taught the same fighting style only for a lot longer. He easily dodged the attack and countered with a high kick to the head that sent her sprawling to the side.

"Nao!" Mai cried punching the Stray. He caught her fist and squeezed with a twisted sneer. Mai cried out and fell to her knees. Her other hand came up and tried to pry his grip from her fist unsuccessfully.

"This is what it means to be a Hound," Haruka whispered to her as she watched her friends get hurt. She ripped off her own mask and brought her face close to Natsuki's her eyes glitter with anger. "I wasn't bred in house. I was like you once, until I listened to all the crap we're feeding you. Now I can barely form an original thought. I watch every time I go out the person I love be hurt," just then Yukino grunted and Natsuki could see over Haruka's shoulder Yukino engaged in some very fast martial arts moves with the Stray. Mai was on the ground cradling her bloody hand. Yukino struck with a forearm to the neck and the Stray reeled back. She followed him and kicked him in the chin. He flopped onto his back and Yukino retreated calling for Nao and Mai to get up. She looked into the clearing and shouted for her to knock the man out but she couldn't as Haruka had her pinned. She never had to use her powers under such stress.

"You are still human. You still have a chance. Run away from here right now," Haruka let her go and stepped back "the others don't have a chance. The organisation wants them to much to let them go. You are the only one that has a chance to escape becoming me" she stepped aside her head slowing shaking from side to side. Natsuki collapsed back onto the ground sucking in air in harsh gasps. She looked up at Haruka in confusion. Haruka starred at her solidly trying to decide what she would do.

The Stray had managed to slice Yukino on the side of her neck. Blood ran sluggishly between the hands she used to press against the area. She was on her knees and swaying from side to side. The Stray kicked her to the side of the head knocking her over like a bowling pin. Her glasses flew off in an arc and Natsuki saw Haruka clench her fists and grit her teeth but she didn't move to help the handler. Natsuki realised with horror it was because she hadn't been told to.

Nao and Mai both forgot the sparse training they had undergone and Mai dived on the Strays back while Nao shot her web at his foot and pulled hard stopping him from stamping on Yukino's head like he was about to. Mai cried out as the Stray fell to his knees and sent her over his head to crash a few feet away. The Stray turned and grabbed the web pulling Nao towards himself head butting her. He grabbed her under the chin and stood up. Nao kicked her feet frantically as her air was cut off. Yukino and Mai didn't look in any shape to help and Natsuki stood up but was unsure of what she was going to do. She saw Haruka looking at her steadily. She turned away and then back running past the startled Haruka and into the clearing.

She couldn't leave her friends and she would never leave Shizuru. She needed to be near the older girl to get her out of trouble. Shizuru could not be trusted to keep herself safe. Natsuki picked up the forgotten tree branch and hit the Stray across the back of his legs and then again on the head. He fell crying out and releasing Nao. He glared fuzzily behind him at Netsuke and cursed "how many goddamn Hounds did they send?!"

Natsuki raised the branch again and swung missing as the Stray rolled out of the way. He got to his feet unsteadily and Natsuki readied herself for an attack but found the Stray wasn't looking at her. He was starring at Haruka who was rising from propping Yukino against a tree. She turned and Natsuki saw naked terror flash across the Strays face. She didn't blame him. Haruka was intimidating at the best of times but now she looked murderous. Her face was filled with cold fury and her body was stiff with rage. She looked up slowly as soon as she made eye contact a small smile tugged at the corners of her lips and Natsuki shuddered. Haruka didn't look human at all. She looked like a wild thing that had been unleashed after a gruelling captivity and now she was out for revenge.

The Stray moved as if to take a step backwards unblinking under Haruka's hypnotic stare. Her eyes looked dead to him. The slight movement spurred Haruka forwards and the trees rustled and loose leaves that littered the forest floor flew up and away as Haruka was suddenly before the Stray. She grabbed him by the neck and raised him like a toy. It was eerily similar to the pose he had Nao in only a few moments ago. Natsuki and Nao stood parallelised as Haruka's fist clenched crushing the Strays windpipe as easily as one might a polystyrene cup. Her hand jerked to the side and a crack sounded like a gunshot as the Strays neck was broken. Haruka let go and turned away to check on Yukino. The Stray crumpled to the ground like a rag doll and Haruka didn't seem affected at all.

Natsuki for some morbid reason she didn't understand walked forward closer to the body. It still lay unmoving and broken. She might have continued to think it was fake if it wasn't for the eyes that stay open for far too long their gaze fixed in frosted horror. She felt Nao come up beside her. Nao was silent but was also the first to turn away. He wasn't the first dead body she had seen. He wasn't even the second. "That's what it means to be a Hound huh?" Oddly she didn't mind. She took in Haruka with new eyes. Yes, she was scary and intimidating but she was also strong and kind enough to kill quickly. To Nao that made her worthy of respect.

Natsuke a short while ago had wanted to kill this man for hurting someone she loved but now that he was dead she felt empty. She should be sad that a man had lost his life but couldn't process what had happened.

"Haruka help Mai to the truck. Natsuki and Nao go with her. I'll be along in a few minutes I still have to retrieve the cure," Yukino said using the tree truck to lever herself to her feet. She busied herself putting a bandage over the wound in her neck. Haruka with her lightening speed had retrieve a blue bag from the truck filled with first aid and other things she would need to fully complete the mission. She looked up and saw that Natsuki wasn't making a move to follow the others "What's wrong pup?" Yukino called her tone not very sympathetic.

"Nothing," Natsuki said gazing one last time at the body before hurry to catch up with the others. Yukino walked over to the body and kicked the head so that it was no longer twisted then sat down beside it.

A few minutes a gasp echoed from the body and it jerked half up right. The Stray sat up and jerked his neck to the left then right the bones cracking softly "God it doesn't matter how many times it happens coming back is always a bitch," he moaned his voice sore and scratchy.

Yukino passed him the water bottle she retrieved from the bag. "Thanks, luv," he took it gratefully and gulped until most of it was finished. The rest he splashed on his face "have my cloths?" She passed him the bag and he smiled taking out pressed pants "you don't fold Armani you philistine!" He said in mock horror standing up and beginning to undress.

"How's your Master, William?" Yukino asked taking out the rest of the clothes and passing the man a baby wipe to clean the blood and sweat from his torso.

"Oh, she's excellent Master Smith. Though she prefers me to call her Mistress," he winked at her and she smiled. He was always such a flirt thinking his British charm would get him into all the Masters good graces. No one was more surprised than himself when he got a permanent owner. Usually people like their Pets to be as close to virginal as possible and he was anything but. "I take it they all passed the test then?"

Yukino nodded watching in amusement as he combed his chest hairs "a few got pulled out in the fight. Mighty sore that," he confided in her.

"Yes, even Natsuki passed. We can be sure now that she'll be easily motivated on missions. And you lost the bet," she said holding out her hand.

"You're right I did. I thought for sure she would have run off and left the others. But you're going to have to let me off on the payment unless of course you would like to take it out in trade," he made a show of unzipping his recently put on pants and wiggling his eyebrows. She laughed and it was the first genuine laugh she had in what felt like years.

"No thank you William, your mistress would be most displeased with me," she said standing up and handing him the suits jacket. He did cut a fine figure in the tan Armani suit but not enough to tempt her.

"I'm somewhat relieved to be honest," he grinned combing back his unruly hair "I think Haruka would have killed me again if you took me up on it."

Yukino nodded but secretly was worried that Haruka derived a bit too much enjoyment killing him. She had been worrying about her for awhile now. She had started to become more and more mechanical in everyday situations. The only time she seemed to lose her new robotic nature was when she was fighting and then it was replaced by something frightening. "Have a nice trip back to London and tell Wendy I was asking about her," she waved walking away. She had delayed to long already.

"Master! You can't forget the 'cure'" he called after her tossing her a vial of sugar water. It look scientific enough so she didn't think there would be any questions asked. She nodded in thanks glad to finally have the whole deception over with. At least now she had a full assessment of the wild pups and retraining them didn't seem as impossible now.

XxXx

Shizuru jerked away from Kazu landing at the bottom of the bed. She stared wide eyed at the panicking boy grabbing blankets to cover herself with. Kazu clutched a blanket to his chest with one hand while the other hand was thrown out trying to explain to Shizuru that he wasn't a purvey little molester.

"You needed body heat to warm you up! You were attacked! They tried to put a naked guard in bed with you!" shouted covering his head encase Shizuru hit him.

Shizuru after the initial shock of waking up half naked with a _boy_wore off calmed down. She had only known Kazu for a short time but what she had been through with him had earned him her trust and respect. If he said their sleeping arrangements were innocent she would believe him. She wrapped the blanket around herself anyway having no desire to prolong her nakedness in front of Kazu. "How long was I out?" and why didn't they let Natsuki sleep with her? She felt herself smiling imagining the full body blush Natsuki would have if she had to hold her when she was practically naked.

Kazu was relieved that Shizuru believed him and bent down to scoop up his clothes from the floor "I don't know, can't be more that a day though," he got dressed under the covers. Stripping off and getting into bed with a girl was all very well and good when she couldn't see him but he didn't want Shizuru to look at his skinny body and chicken legs. It embarrassed him to no end that the only muscles on his chest were the ones he imagined.

Shizuru was thinking the same thing. She might not plan on seducing Kazu ever but she didn't want him to see her protruding belly or stubbly thighs. In her defence they were prisoners in a corporation that didn't take into account the embarrassing effects of not being able to attend to their personal hygiene. Natsuki and the others had access to showers everyday due to their training but as she didn't train physically so was relegated to a shower once a week. Kazu handed her a clean uniform that someone had thoughtfully left for the both of them. She took it and dressed herself under the covers. If she ever saw another white blouse of tan pair of trousers she was going to shred them and take great pleasure doing so.

Now that they were dressed they sat in awkward silence. They both opened their mouths to say something and stopped gesturing for the other to go first. They laughed and Kazu seemed shocked at the sound.

"I'm sorry but it seems like I haven't laughed in years," he said at Shizuru's questioning look his gaze going beyond the curtain. He pulled it back so that she could see Akane lying still on the bed.

Shizuru sobered quickly at the sight. Akane was almost grey she was so pale. Shizuru got off the bed and approached it hesitantly. She reached out to touch the girl then stopped feeling it was inappropriate. She turned to Kazu who was close behind her. Asking his permission to continue. He nodded and she stroked Akanes hair. It was slightly greasy and the skin was dry and cold. If it wasn't for the minute shifting of her chest and the weak but regular beep of the heart monitor she would never have known she was alive. She stopped that thought before it went any further. Her eyes gazed to the side and away from Akane's face. She did this. She was so convinced that nothing would go wrong with the plan…she was to concerned about Natsuki's safety that she didn't think about anyone else's. She felt Kazu's big hand on her shoulder and she turned towards him "I'm sorry."

"Why?" Kazu looked confused. It was his fault he should have protected Akane. He should have found a way to keep the power plants security away for her. It was because of him they weren't't able to fight back against the SEARRs men. He had messed the plan up.

"It was because of me she was there," Shizuru said "I kept putting off coming to see her. I was told you where hear. Reito offered to let me come see you but I was so ashamed I sent him instead," Kazu embraced Shizuru who was glassy eyed.

"Fujino-san I'm very grateful that you sent Reito to me," He smiled and it looked only slightly forced "he's been very kind to me. He makes me eat and brought Akane flowers. He's-he's a great support." He wasn't even lying, the older boy came when he thought he would go out of his mind with grief. Reito was so strong and sophisticated that he couldn't help believe him when he said Akane would be ok. He was extremely charming and confident and everything Kazu wanted to be for Akane when she woke up.

"Thank you," Shizuru said but resolved to visit as often as she was allowed.

XxXx

"Hhhmmm," Midori snuggled into the crook of Youko's neck smiling. She didn't know why she was lying with the other woman -Oh! They were naked! Or half naked! Go Her! She still smelled like roses and antiseptic. Midori breathed in deeply her mouth moving to lightly trace Youko's neck. She wasn't quite kissing her not yet she had a system when it came to exciting Youko one that was fool proof and always guaranteed her some action. Except the few times it didn't but those were rare and usually not her fault.

Youko stirred awake when she felt small circles being traced at her hips and lips travelling up her neck. She felt her mouth stretch into a wide smile as she tilted her neck and slid further down the bed to get comfortable. Midori thought she was such a stud with her 'routine' but really the only reason it worked as often as it did was because she thought Midori's sly smile was cute and sexy as hell especially when she thought she was being suave and irresistible. Many times their sex had been interrupted because Midori had made her laugh so hard with her 'techniques'. Her smile froze then quickly retreated as she shoved Midori away and got off the bed hurriedly. She cast around for something to cover herself and snatched her lab coat from a peg on the wall. Midori's routine used to work when they were together but now that they weren't she refused to let it.

Midori glanced at Youko in confusion her hair was tousled and she was in miss matching underwear not even bothering to cover herself up "Youko?" Her voice sounded small and fragile.

Youko refused to be moved by her no matter how cute she looked in her Sailor Uranus boxer briefs "you were injured by a Stray who lowers body temperature. I was trying to help you warm up." she pulled on her top trying to not let Midori see anything more than what she had.

"You always make me hot Youko," Midori said and it wasn't a sleazy come on. She was actually angry and her comment was slightly bitter. She pushed herself off the bed remembering at the last moment about her foot. She stood on one leg pulling on her jeans "you make me so mad sometimes that I get flushed. You make me so embarrassed that I blush hard and you make me want to kill myself!" She jerked her jeans up her legs and glared at Youko's back "I made a mistake a really stupid one and you should just damn well forgive me because you know you're the brains of this operation. Except you don't! You just tease me and-"

"Tease you? I do no such thing!" Youko yelled disbelievingly.

"Yes you do!" Midori glared turning and gripping the bed railing with both her hands for support as she levered her injured foot of the ground "the first thing you do when you see me is smile until you remember that we're fighting and you cover it. You always speak to me like I'm an idiot like you did when you fancied me and didn't know how to deal with it. You push me away when I start to make you happy like you tried to do when we were dating," Midori's voice was softer now beseeching Youko to listen to her even though she had no idea what she wanted to get out of this argument "and every day at lunch you leave me your apple because you know I like them but always forget to bring one. Then when I try to talk to you when I try to make up for what I've done you don't listen despite telling me in a hundred different ways that you want me to fix this. I'm scarred that one day I'll walk into your office and you won't smile at seeing me," her voice was small and she was breathing heavily to fight off her tears "it gets smaller every time and I'm just waiting until its not there anymore…don't stop smiling at me Youko."

Youko closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. Midori despite acting ditzy was really clever with her words. She should have taken a degree in English instead of psychiatry. Youko blamed it on all those damned anime's were someone just had to make a long rambling speech about love. She took a shaky breath then held it to strengthen herself "there's no point smiling if you don't smile back Midori," Youko said turning holding her coat closed over her bare chest. She had already put her black trousers and white socks on but not her top "you're fine and dandy making all these speeches about how horrible I am about not loving you back. You're the one who said you just want to be friends. Your exact words were you couldn't stand the thought of us be back together. So what the hell do you want?"

Midori was silent because she knew what she wanted. She wanted Youko and the little brats she treated like her own kids. She wanted a big house where she could play hide and seek with the little demons and conveniently 'forget' to go seek them. She wanted to be married to Youko like she promised. She wanted to wake up and take in the scary sight of Youko before coffee and the wonderful sight of Youko after coffee. But she couldn't tell her that because she couldn't be there for all of it. She would be endangering the impatient doctor and she would never forgive herself if someone hurt Youko because of her. But she was selfish enough that she couldn't wish her well. She didn't want to be the better nobler person that watched their loved ones find happiness with someone who wasn't them. Sure in the animes the made the best characters but they always ended up miserable and alone and Midori didn't want to be them. "I…" she had no idea what to say as Youko stood expectantly waiting for an answer "I…" she tried again blowing out air violently and looking away in frustration. What the hell did she expect when she opened this can of worms she knew she couldn't be with Youko so why was she trying? "Can't we just…I miss sleeping with you…" she meant that she missed being held by Youko at night, that she missed her smile and laugh and even how she listened while she bitched about her patients even though they worked in the same place. She still turned to explain the newest plot twist on TV even though Youko wasn't behind her on the bed anymore. She missed Youko lying behind her reading that was what she meant but she knew as soon as Youko's face darkened that she didn't get what she meant.

"Oh is that what you miss?" Youko's voice was sharp and cutting fuelled by her hurt and Midori rejecting her yet again "come on then! You me right here on the table or would you prefer we play naughty Hound and horrible handler? You should have just said you wanted a fuck buddy Midori it would have saved us a lot of trouble!" Youko spat feeling some satisfaction when Midori flinched at her curse.

"That's not what I mean!" Midori pleaded hobbling towards Youko "I just can't be an us with you because…" and she stopped unable to tell her the one secret that was standing in their way "because…"

"Because what Midori?" And Youko seemed to be pleading herself. She wanted to be with her more than anything but she had been devastated when Midori had left her in England a week before their wedding and hated having to endure family and friends pitying looks. She lost her trust in Midori and wanted to know what had made her run out on her. She deserved to know the truth.

Her mouth opened and closed. Her lips formed words and her teeth gnashed together in an effort to drag them forward but her voice wouldn't sound and her lungs burned with the effort of trying to explain. She sighed defeated and hung her head. She couldn't tell her and she hated herself for it. "I love you and I'm sorry…" she said looking at the floor "…I can't be who you want me to be," she had never been so utterly defeated in her life.

"Get out," Youko said stepping to the side "just get out," she was fed up with this dance.

Midori was torn she wanted to stay but knew she couldn't fix anything no matter how much she wanted to. She shuffled past Youko and when she closed the door she kicked the wall as hard as she could and screamed as her injured foot let her know what a good idea that was. She howeled and cradled her foot feeling even more confused and frustrated because she had no idea what she wanted but was afraid of loosing it anyway.

Youko made it to the bed before her knees gave out. She felt as if she had run an emotional marathon. She reached for the pillow and hugged it to her chest. She breathed in deeply when she realised Midori's scent still clung faintly to the pillow. The pillows in their house no longer smelled like Midori and she missed it so bad. She would not cry over Midori. She would not. Not again.

XxXx

Yukino strode purposefully into her fathers office. She didn't even bother washing the mission of her. She reeked of death and trickery as she slammed her thumb down on the phone cutting off her fathers phone call. He looked up calmly while Joans, who was probably doing dictation before the phone rang, scowled at her. It was possibly the first time she had ever been so rude to her father. "Do you want to tell me the reason I got a note just before leaving on a mission? You want to inform me the method behind having me train wildies if you're just going to chuck them in the breeding programme?!"

"Joans make sure you call Senator Kuga back and apologise for the interruption. Explain to him that his daughter has been taken care off and prepare a dummy body to be sent to him. Make sure to publicly offer out sincerest condolences on his lose," Joans nodded and left but her father didn't pay any attention to his personal assistant all his focus on his irate daughter. "Yukino, I didn't plan to put any of the recently acquired pups into the breeding programme. As you know its been undergoing some difficulties lately with female death rate rising and offspring being mad or unsuitable for anything other than experimentation," unsuitable meant of course that their powers were useless "it's a terrible fact that females die in labour or are killed by partners in the conception but I will let you choose who will go into the programme. This was a unfortunate unforeseen occurrence that I didn't plan for."

Which was bullshit because her father planned for everything. She glared at him and grinded her teeth. There was an angle here she wasn't seeing and it made her nervous "fine, Erstin and Shizuru are useless anyway take them."

Her father twisted his mouth into a frown and hhmmed doubtfully "Erstin is fine but Shizuru is needed to tame the wild ones. If you suddenly remove her from the group it could cause them all to rebel undoing all your hard work."

"What about Natsuki then?" She said tightly.

"Well, Natsuki is the motivation we use to keep Shizuru under control," her father smiled pleasantly and she had a feeling she was being led to a conclusion she wouldn't like "and I've just went through a lot of trouble to make sure her father thinks she's dead."

"Mai? Nao?" she said watching as her fathers face never changed.

"They have the potential to be really powerful but don't have the mental strength needed for the programme. Besides we're trying to create the ultimate Hound and their powers, while good, aren't ultimate material," she had never notice how her fathers eyes glittered small and beady like a rat. He steepled his fingers and waited for her to come to the only conclusion.

"That only leaves Haruka…" she said horror flooding her body.

Her father tried to mimic a sympathetic expression he no doubt had only seen on TV. His face looked strained like he was using muscles he had only just discovered. "Yes. I know I promise you could make her your Pet but think of the good of the organisation now. She has had a nice run with being a Hound and has finally stopped mutating as far as we know. She is also approaching twenty soon. That's when they become more likely to conceive a child, she may only have to mate two or three times before conception occurs," in a sick way that was her father trying to be kind "you have said it yourself. Power wise she is perfection and SEARRs would want to continue this perfection. Yukino," her father looked deep into her eyes and strode all over her heart "its for the good of the organisation."

She felt absolutely defeated "you promised," she said sounding for all the world like a little child who's father didn't get her what she wanted for her birthday. But Haruka wasn't a prize, she loved her and wanted to take her away from all this. She didn't want to keep calling her a Hound or canine. She wanted Haruka to stop calling her Master.

"I know but you couldn't expect me to waste such a valuable resource Yuki," he scoffed at the idea. His child was foolish sometimes. He took pity on her though , she was after all his only child and he supposed he was slightly to blame for the hurt in her eyes, after all, he was the one who brought Haruka home to her. He rose from his seat and came to kneel beside Yukino's chair. He placed his hand on her shoulder and made sure to keep eye contact with her "my beautiful little baby girl, I knew when God gave me you instead of a son he did so for a reason. You proved and have proved to me time and again how useful and efficient you are. I am proud of you Yukino," he pushed back her fringe in what could be seen as an affectionate manner "you have become such an asset. Indispensable almost. But you care too much about these animals. I know you call Haruka your 'friend' but think Yuki, when was the last time she displayed an even remotely human reaction?" he watched as his daughters eyes fled contact with his own. She was trying her best to remember and couldn't "canines when they are younger display human characteristic but they only mimic us. It's a survival tactic, like when babies learn to smile so their mothers would be less inclined to kill them in prehistoric times. You keep remembering Haruka when she was closer to us but she's an animal even if you love her she is incapable of loving you back. I don't want my little girl to suffer this unrequited feeling. If she did become your Pet and you lived with her and loved her, I know you well enough to see that it would devastate you in the long run, because you give and give everything into this being and it will not, can not, love you back. That would destroy you Yuki, I don't want that," his hands covered the sides of her cheeks so she had no choice but to look at him "don't blame Haruka or me for this Yuki. I'm only protecting you and you can't hate a creature for something it isn't capable of doing. You wouldn't hate a fish because it couldn't fly now would you?"

"No," she said the word barely squeezing past the clog in her throat. All her anger had fled. She couldn't remember when Haruka had last laughed with her. She had seemed somewhat happy to receive the dress but could she just be mimicking her reaction like her father said? She remembered how unaffected Haruka seemed as she killed William. She didn't know his power was to defy death, she thought she was actually murdering him.

"Its much better this way," he said gently standing up and Yukino followed him unthinking "take the rest of the day off. Spend it with Haruka or get out of here for a few hours. It will make you feel better," he guided her to the door and she nodded absently as she went through. She looked small and lost as he shut the door behind her and grinned, that had went a lot easier than expected. He buzzed for Joans and settled himself once again behind his desk. Joans stepped briskly into the office coming to a halt at the front of his desk waiting for his orders "here, take this and see that it is returned to my daughters room before she gets home," he took a leather bound book from the top drawer of his desk and handed it to Joans. Yukino like most handlers had been trained in recognising and stopping telepathic probing so he had to rely on other more out dated ways to find out her fears and insecurities. Good thing his daughter was the introvert type that like to write things down in a journal. He was slightly disappointed in her. She should not have let such an obvious weakness be created but at least it came in useful today.

Joans nodded and quickly left to see to the task.

XxXx

A guard came and brought Shizuru back to her kennel only it wasn't the one she remembered. She strode into the new room and was grabbed and squeezed tightly. You're ok! The thought screamed in her head and she knew it wasn't hers.

"I'm fine Natsuki. A little tired but fine," Shizuru sad trying not to show how tired she really was. She was pushed back to arms length and Natsuki looked her over frantically to asses for herself how fine Shizuru was. Seeming happy with the results she squashed the girl in another bone crunching hug.

"I was worried we took to long to get the cure but you seems great!" Natsuke said pleased releasing Shizuru but keeping one hand around her waist "look at out new place! Yukino said we did such an excellent job that we got rewarded. Hound apparently get favours that can be cashed in for rewards when they complete a hard mission. Mai is of seeing Mikoto she chose that as her reward while Nao got a room like ours. It's a little unfair though as Mai still gets to sleep in the new room as part of Nao's reward. Over here!" Natsuke pulled Shizuru over to the two mattresses that joined together to make a double. She set Shizuru down and it made for a welcomed change from the thin futon they were used to sleeping on. It wasn't anything like the feathered mattress in her old room at home which seemed a distant memory now. Almost made up. "Isn't it the best thing ever!" Natsuki gushed sitting down enthusiastically.

Shizuru couldn't help but smile at the kid like behaviour Natsuki displayed. She just seemed so please with herself. Shizuru leaned into her side and Natsuki barely noticed the gesture becoming so familiar to her now "we still don't have any blankets but I bet I can get the feathered ones if I do a good job on our next mission. Oh! Yeah! Yukino said she was so impressed with us she's going to take us out on another mission soon!" Natsuki reached down to stroke the blue carpet of their kennel not quite believe it was there. She was so ecstatic to have carpet after the horrible tiled floor of their communal kennel. "Nao's carpet is red but I think ours is nicer," she said to Shizuru in a tone that wasn't quite a shout anymore. She seemed to have finally calmed down. She couldn't believe they had carpet and a bed! She even heard you could get wall paper and if you did a really good job curtains to block the door.

"That's nice," Shizuru yawned. Reito had told her that she had the rest of the day off and that another Dog would handle her dinner rounds but she would be back to work tomorrow. He was surprised she even got the half day off.

"Oh," Natsuki said slapping her forehead "you said you were tired and here I am shouting in your ear," She lay Shizuru down on the bed and curled around her "I'll hold you until Erstin comes for my training. Nao and Mai are lucky their Masters got the rest of the day off." Shizuru tried to keep away and enjoy Natsuki being so close to her especially since she smelled like she had just had a shower but she still felt tired from the scrapes earlier and then crying in front of Kazu. She drifted off and Natsuki watched over her while she slept.

XxXx

"Please have a seat Dr. Sugiura," President Smith gestured to the seat in front of his desk barely looking up from his paper work. She limped over to the chair and sat her cane at the side. She hadn't been back to the medical ward for a crutch so she had to use her Urahara Kisuke cane. Damn thing had cost her a few months pay checks and here she was actually using the replication. She could feel its market value dropping with each stumbling step she took.

"You sent for me sir?" Which was rare since the President made no secret of his disdain for head shrinks as he called her profession. Still even he couldn't argue with results.

"Yes, as off now you are to drop all your other patients and concentrate on this," he pushed a manila folder towards her and she took it though didn't look at it.

"May I ask why sir?" She said curious. The President didn't meet with lowly physiatrists in person without a very good reason.

"No," His tone was short and clipped and he still hadn't looked up from his paper work "everything you need to know is in that folder. That will be all doctor," he sneered at the doctor. Yet another jackass that believed PhDs didn't count.

She nodded and was tempted to stick her tongue out at the President but she wasn't a fool. She left and waited until she was in her office to open the folder.

_This case is on a need to know bases only. Anyone found leaking information will be dealt with to the fullest of the organisations resources._

Nice, thought Midori, she had just stepped into a land field.

_The Hound Haruka has been chosen for the breeding programme. She must be prepared mentally for this so as not to infect the future litter with madness and harm future partners. Only one method of restraint is known to be able to hold the Hound but cannot be used in mating conditions. Another way of restraint must be found or the Hound must accept being mounted willingly. This will cause issue for a number of reasons;_

_Please read the following:_

_Article one._

_Report 1 with accompanying Tape._

_Acquisition_

_Report 2-3000921_

_Once read the problems should become obvious. The Hound has bonded to much with its Master to take orders from anyone else. The Hound is suspect of being homosexual and therefore would resist idea of mating with males and Hound is to strong to force into mating. The bond between Master and Hound must be broken and Hound must be willing to mate with males. _

Midori flipped to Article one was a coroners report. Their was a lot of medical jargon so she skimmed for the important bits.

_Sakura__Suzushiro died with massive internal damage. All ribs were broken. Spine crushed at the base. Injuries consistent with car crash._

She flipped to the Report but only read the introduction and conclusion.

_Introduction_

_Research into the death of Sakura __Suzushiro shows possible mutant activity. While her injuries are consistent with a car crash she was found in the middle of a public park with no tire tracks on either side. Investigation is beginning on the only other person on the scene; Haruka Suzushiro._

_Conclusion_

_Haruka Suzushiro did indeed kill her mother. Her mutation seems to be super strength and she crushed her mothers chest cavity with abnormal strength. Haruka admitted to the crime on tape. Her father has since placed her up for adoption and recommend SEARRs acquires the child as soon as possible._

Midori cast around for a tape player throwing papers and files about uncaringly she was to involved in the story to think about something like neatness. Everyone had always wondered about the super Hound Haruka. She just seemed to show up one day with the bosses daughter almost fully trained. She finally found it and slammed the tape into the player and pressing play. The tape was a bit grainy from wear and tear but still audible.

_Courtney Hurss conducting interview with suspect mutant Haruka Suzushiro. Date blank time blank._

The time and date had been blocked for security reasons.

"_Hello Haruka_," a woman's voice said softly. Midori recognised the tone. It was used on kids by most physiatrists to get them to trust them and open up. This woman was obviously in her field though she had never heard of her "_can you tell me what happened in the park_?"

There was only the static of the tape for a few seconds before a small voice hesitantly answered "_no_."

"_You know its bad to keep secrets don__'__t you?_" The woman coaxed and little Haruka must have nodded because she continued "_so why don__'__t you tell me? It will make you feel better and I promise that I won__'__t tell anyone_."

There was silence again and then the sound of shuffling "_do you promise?__"_the little voice whispered be sounded closer now.

"_Pinkie swear_," the woman assured and Midori felt her dislike of this Hurss woman grow as she manipulated the naïve child before her.

"_We where at the park and I managed to get to ten keepy ups. I never got past five before_," the little voice confided in the woman "_Okaa-san was so proud that she gave me a hug and said hold me like you love me. She always said that. It meant she wanted me to squeeze her. She always squeezed me in her hugs,_" the child's voice sounded lost and confused and Midori listened tears pricking the back of her eyes as the perfectly preserved grief flooded out of the tape "_and I squeezed her but-but there was this awful cr-cracking s-sound_," this child dissolved into tears and the tape was stopped. It resumed a again and the child seemed to have calmed down as her voice didn't shake now "_something landed on my head and I thought it was raining but it was red and rain isn__'__t red. W-when I let go Okaa-san she-she fell and wouldn__'__t get up_," the sound of more tears came.

"_And then what_?" Hurss gently prodded and Midori wanted to slap the woman. Couldn't she see the child needed a moment?!

The sound of sniffing was heard "_my dad said it was my fault. He said I hugged her to tight and that I k-k-killed her. I didn__'__t mean to, I love my Okaa-san. I love Okaa-s_-" the tape cut out and Coutney Hurrs voice was heard again. Subject has become incoherent interview continued on tape 2. Midori didn't have tape 2 so she couldn't hear what else went on and she was glad, listening to the devastated chibi Hound broke her heart. She didn't think she would forget the child's devastated almost hysteric voice crying I love my Okaa-san any time soon.

Shakily she flipped to the Acquisition and read the bottom line.

_Haruka Suzushiro is now the property of SEARRs. Units have been dispatched to erase all traces of her life. She has been claimed by President Smith and been given to junior handler Yukino Smith. _

She took out the accident reports.

Report 1.

_Haruka-pup injured human girl Rei Bekett. The girl sustained broken arm and cracked ribs. Incident occurred when the girl teased junior handler Yukino Smith about her glasses outside the Smith Manor. Haruka-pup escaped her reinforced steel leash and attacked the girl. Haruka-pup stopped on second call from handler._

_Course of action taken. The Bekett girl has had the memory of the incident wiped and replaced by a mugging. Haruka-pup has undergone hard training to obey handler at all times and forced to wear __lutetium__weights for one year._

Report 27.

_Haruka-pup injured human boy Jou Kino. Jou Kino currently in hospital form damage to spine and head. Brain damage possible. Incident occurred when boy gave junior handler Yukino Smith a valintine and tried to kiss her. Junior handler set Haruka-pup on the boy. Haruka-pup stopped on first call from handler after President Smith ordered junior handler Yukino Smith to call her off._

_Course of action taken. A medical Dog has been dispatched to treat Jou Kino and his mind has been wiped and romantic intentions place upon another girl. Junior handler Yukino assigned to morality training and use of pup suspended for two weeks. _

Report 209.

_Haruka-pup killed human target and Stray. Human John Doe worked to infiltrate the organisation for FBI and JSO. Junior handler Yukino Smith ordered Haruka-pup to stop suspicious unidentified man while stopping an escape attempt by class C Stray. Haruka-pup crushed mans skull and disposed of stray while simultaneously mutating again. New power discover- Super speed._

_Course of action taken. Bodies have been cleanly disposed off. Junior handler Yukino Smith promoted to senior handler. Haruka-pup awarded right to be addressed as Hound._

There was no way Midori would have time to read all of the reports so she just skipped through them. It became increasingly apparent the bond between the handler and Hound and she started to get the idea of what was expected of her. To be sure she went back to the folder and re-read her mission statement. There was no way she could split up Yukino and Haruka. They where the ultimate team and to go as far as changing someone's sexuality well, it hadn't worked for Freud or the other people that tried it. She slammed the folder shut. She was so screwed.

XxXx

Mai looked about the new kennel approvingly "wow, this is much better than what we had."

"Yeah you should come over here and try out the beds," Nao grinned and patted the space beside her. Mai came over with a smile and leant down but instead of the kiss Nao expected she jerked backwards as Mai pulled one of the mattresses away. "What the-?! What are you doing" Nao glared from her undignified position on the carpet.

"There's no way I'm sleeping near you now," Mai said pushing the mattresses to the opposite corner of the room. There was now about three feet of space between the mattresses, not a huge amount but enough that it should stop the temptation.

"What why?!" Nao said outraged.

"Because I know I won't be able to stop wondering hands if we lay next to each other," Mai explained sitting on her own mattress "oh this is soft!"

"Isn't that the point of going out? My hands are allowed to wonder now!" she was almost pouting as she felt Mai ha ruined her party.

"We're not ready to go the full way and can you honestly say you would stop yourself?" she wouldn't be able to and she took Naos petulantly crossed arms as a sign she wouldn't be able to either. She took pity on the girl and sat down with her back against the wall on the carpet. "but it doesn't mean we can't do other stuff."

"Great, I get us a nice new bed and you still make us kiss on the floor," Nao grouched not moving.

"On the carpet," Mai corrected amusedly caressing the shag with her uninjured hand.

Nao still wasn't impressed but got up to go over anyway. Instead of sitting by Mai's side or in front of her she sat directly in her lap and glared at her daring her to refuse her. Mai knew when to choose her battles and just smiled softly guiding Nao's head down for a kiss.

"Oh! Crap!" Nao jerked back spoiling the mood "how was Mikoto? I meant to ask as soon as you got in but you distracted me."

Mai steel reeling from no contact didn't answer straight away. "She's having a lot of fun actually. Apparently the guards have taken a liking to her. They fed her a ridiculous amount of chocolate and all chipped in to buy a PlayStation 3. Though I think that was more for them than her."

"What kind of liking?" Nao asked her suspicious nature rearing its head.

Mai rolled her eyes at Nao's over protective tone "the female guards have taken a liking to her."

"Females can be perverts to. Just look at blondie," Nao said her eyes narrowing thinking of ways to check up on the over eating idiot.

Mai swatted Nao's arm and shook her head "way to betray the entire sex Nao."

"I think I should use my next reward to check up on her make sure none of the guards are playing hide the pickle or lick the pearl," Nao muttered absently.

"Yeah, ok," Mai said pushing a started Nao off of her "you just creeped me out to much to continue this." she said walking over to the bed.

"What? No!" Nao said reaching for her and missing "come on back Mai!…We can play lick the pearl!"

Even Nao felt she deserved the pillow that hit her upside the head.

XxXx


	10. Chapter 10

Mai ducked quickly as Natsuki swung a haymaker at her head, the momentum made her spin and Mai jabbed her in the back making her stumble forward. She grinned at the dark haired girl and raised her fists in her guard. Natsuki glared at her grin and fell back into her own guard though it was wider and therefore less efficient than Mai's. Mai would point that out to her after the fight but right now she was enjoying kicking ass like an action hero.

Natsuki probed Mai's guard with soft jabs from her left hand circling her. She switched her stance suddenly so that her right leg and fist were now in front. She sent a fast jab at Mai's arm connecting solidly. Mai recoiled at the pain and Natsuki swept her feet from under her. She took the chance to gloat silently with a shit eating grin. One thing she noticed about Mai was that while her defence was damn near impenetrable she didn't like being in pain and immediately dropped her guard when struck hard. That wasn't to say Natsuki was a big fan of pain herself but she could endure a lot more before she left a serious opening. She paused in the act of reaching down and helping Mai up when Nao hit the mat of the gym hard for the twelfth time in the last half hour.

Nao groaned as she was slammed on her back again. Her spine ached and her neck threatened series damage if she mistreated it again. Still, she hurried to her feet as the consequences of not getting up were worse. She dropped back into her guard which was different that Mai or Natsuki's. Where they kept both hands high she kept one down by her side and her right fist crossed outwards and diagonally across her body. She was copying Yukino rather than listening to her earlier lessons. This style of guard allowed for amazing counter reaction provided the person using it was fast and agile enough to pull it off successfully. Nao unfortunately wasn't yet. Yukino on the other hand was. For the last hour and a half she had alternated between full out attacking Nao to counter attacking. It was apparent she had no use for defensive styles.

Nao twirled as Yukino sent a powerful kick to her last position. She used the momentum from the twirl to drive the back of her fist into Yukino's ribs. She pulled the power of her punch at the last moment as Yukino was the only one not wearing padded clothes. Her act of kindness cost her dearly as Yukino snapped her left hand straight downwards capturing her striking hand while her right struck out to hit Nao in the face and then hitting her with her forearm on the return slammbing Nao back down on the mat. "If this was a real fight I would have landed you on me knee and broke your spine," Yukino glared down at her not aware that her spine was throbbing like she had in fact broke it. Nao rolled over onto her front stiffly but as she pushed upwards her arms shook then refused to bear her weight so she fell down again. Yukino glared at her in disgust before reigning in her temper. "Go sit down," she breathed harshly through clenched teeth frustrated that Nao didn't give her a better work out. Her sparing partner was usually Haruka so she couldn't expect a pup who had only recently started to learn hand to hand combat to give her a work out. She looked over at Erstin who hovered by Natsuki and Mai's mat watching their progress but dismissed her as her next partner due to the fact that she was absolute rubbish. While she knew the fundamentals of combat well enough for a Hound candidate she lack the killer instinct and drive to make her a fighter. The other three pups however display that instinct in spades surprising for wildies. "Natsuki! Mai! Over here!"

Natsuki and Mai shared a worried look before leaving their mat and coming over to Yukino. Yukino glared at them "you two are going to try and pin me to the mat. Working together to take down a target is harder than one might think as it relies greatly on your team working skills and knowledge of your partner. You two should have an idea of each others moves by now so you should be able to attempt this. Now begin!"

Fighting two people even if they were barely skilled was hard to do even though the movies made it seem easy. Yukino moved her right foot backwards and raised her left arm facing the two pups who automatically went into their defensive stances. Yukino probed them and circled them learning their movements and seeing the gaps in their stances which where numerous. Natsuki shifted her left foot slightly while Mai relaxed her shoulders minutely. They had split up and decided to take Yukino from two different sides. All their attempts to get behind the Master where stopped dead so side on attacks where the best they could do. As expected Natsuki sprung forward with her right foot using her left one as a strong base. She aimed for Yukino's middle planning to wind her but Yukino quickly stepped back and to the side and lent backwards as Mai punched at her. She grasped Mai's outstretched arm and stepped on Natsuki's bent knee and jumped one foot swinging out to kick Natsuki in the head and landing behind Mai twisting the arm behind her and shoving up roughly so Mai had to go up on her tip toes due to the pain. If it had been a real fight she would have grabbed Mai's hand threw her down into Natsuki's knee and pushed them both off balance instead of doing a fancy jump and restraint. She let Mai go and was please to see Natsuki had already gotten to her feet. For beginners they weren't bad. They had come a long way since their first training session, not enough that she would place money on anyone of them beating even a low ranking Hound but enough to handle any untrained humans.

Natsuki annoyed that the earlier teamwork hadn't produced immediate results decide to attack on her own. She launched a series of jabs and strikes at Yukino who dodged them until falling to one knee thrusting one of her attacking fists upwards to strike solidly at her side causing her to cry out. Yukino then came up from her crouch taking Natsuki's ankle out with a kick and dealing a palm strike to Natsuki's jaw that rattled her brains and she landed heavily sprawled on the mat dazed. Yukino did all that before she stood up. Mai honestly didn't want to attack Yukino now because the woman looked even more angry than she had at the start of the lesson if that was possible. She glanced at Natsuki who's eyes where unfocused staring unseeingly at the ceiling. She dropped her guard and stepped back.

"What are you doing?!" Yukino demanded the burning rage and frustration still not having dissipated.

"Handlers wouldn't ask the impossible from their Hounds," Mai said finding it extremely unfair that Yukino was using them to work out some private frustration. They might treat her like an animal but she wasn't and refused to be this woman's punching bag "and pinning you to the mat is impossible for a pup of my limited training."

Yukino looked ready to continue striking Mai. She clenched her fists and her face was an angry red and Mai swore for a moment that the Master was going to kill her for her insubordination. The tension was thick as both sides refused to back down. Yukino didn't quite deflate but turned away and savagely grabbed a towel from a bench and marched out of the gym slamming the door behind her. Mai sagged in relief feeling almost dizzy that because Yukino didn't actually murder her. She helped Natsuki up and they ambled over to the bench beside Nao and Mai gratefully took the water bottle that her thoroughly trounced girlfriend offered. Natsuki was given another by Erstin.

"The next time Yukino decides to take her period pains out on us I'm calling in sick," Nao said exhaustion and irritation clear in her tone.

Erstin's eyes widened at the disrespect and while she felt horrified she couldn't help see the funny side of the comment. Natsuki on the other hand had no issues about her feelings "the next time Haruka pisses her off I'm going to be the one running for my kennel."

"That's not fair," Mai said and she was glared at her two friends. She after all wasn't the one that got her ass kicked "well, it isn't," Mai shifted uncomfortably under the hostile stares "Haruka didn't do anything before Yukino went crazy at her."

Nao nodded conceding the point because all Haruka had done was walk into the training room. She wasn't even late as she had been the one to come get them. Yukino had gotten there much earlier, very early, if the sweat on her body was to be believed. As soon as Yukino stopped hitting the bag and explained that they were to spar she told Haruka to go back to her kennel. They had all been understandably shocked by the cold tone Yukino spoke to Haruka with as they had never seen her so much as squint at the blonde. Haruka was just as surprised as the rest of them and had hovered stunned. Yukino then turned and in a quite voice viciously told her 'I can't stand to look at you right now. Go. To. Your. Kennel.' Haruka's blinked before turning and rigidly exciting the gym. It was just after that that Nao became Yukino's punching bag.

"I-I'm supposed to bring you back to the showers then back to your kennels," Eristin said standing up but seeing no one followed her she fidgeted feeling awkward and silly.

"Awww," Natsuki groaned covering her face with her arms. The thought of moving that much…noooo.

Nao buried her face in Mai's neck in protest, shutting out the blonde.

"Just give us a minute and we'll go," Mai smiled sympathetically at Erstin feeling sorry for the shy girl. She would never make a good Hound.

XxXx

Midori entered Haruka's kennel but the blonde didn't seem to be here which was good because she had no idea what to do when she did find the Hound. Honestly President Smith didn't believe in psychology but he still expected her to pull off a miracle. She had been up most of the night thinking about ways to get Haruka ready for the breeding programme but it was a slow process as she had to wrestle her own Jiminy Cricket and that damn fellow was stronger than he looked. She ran her fingers through her hair and glance around Haruka's kennel. You could tell a lot about a person from the room they slept in though the kennel didn't tell her anything other than Haruka was talented as a Hound, as this was as close to luxurious that they got.

Haruka though wasn't a person, Midori frowned, and flopped frown on the mattress content to wait until the blonde came back. It saved her doing the paper work that had been glaring at her for the past week. Sitting there doing nothing gave her time to think and that was something else she had been avoiding doing. Youko was so goddamn stubborn, why couldn't she just do what she wanted and have the other woman readily agree? She had to fall her the most stubborn, annoying and emotional woman in the world. She should have married her professor like her mother wanted. She would have at least got an A in her Philosophy class.

So what if Youko was smart and everything she ever wanted. She just wished she could tell her-ow! Midori sat up rubbing her head. She had flopped down on the bed petulantly but had hit something hard. She lifted the pillow annoyed and was taken aback when she found a well pawed book. The cover was brown but paper back and the front was title less. She open the book and saw the large pictures and small writing that you read with children who were only learning.

_Once upon a time_, Midori read looking at the picture of a fairy tale castle, _A King and Queen had a child. They had waited a long time for the child so when he was born there was great rejoicing in the kingdom. But the child was born a beast and even though he looked human he was an animal._

Midori frowned the book suddenly becoming as ominous as the dark picture on the other page. The castle was now framed by a black sky with lighting flashing behind it. She turned the page to a picture of a weeping couple with crowns.

_The King and Queen was distraught to discover this truth about their son but they loved the child too much to kill it like the law demanded. They instead raised him as a prince_. The next picture was of a country road and what Midori supposed was the prince fully grown. _When the prince reached manhood he went out to find a princess. He stopped off at a country house for the night and immediately fell in love with the daughter of the owner. Her name was Beauty and she was the fairest maiden in all the land. The prince wooed her and Beauty came to love him much to the disgust of Gaston who was her suitor before the prince. He was a baker that could provide a wonderful life for Beauty but the prince was richer and Beauty loved the prince. _

Midori with growing tribulation turned the next page to a wedding scene of Beauty and the prince. _Beauty and the prince wed and were very happy until one night the prince's beastly nature came out and he hurt Beauty_. The picture this time was of a crying prince in a medieval hospital where Beauty lay pale and still. _The prince was distraught at hurting his love and vowed to never go near her again. Beauty loved the prince regardless and didn't blame him for being a beast. She stopped him from leaving telling him that she would only follow and live a lifetime in pain were he to leave_. The next picture was the couple embracing. _They lived happily with each other until the prince hurt Beauty once again. Beauty still begged him to stay and the prince selfishly did. Then came the time where the prince beast hurt Beauty and she never recovered dieing soon after still proclaiming her love for the beast. The beast became to strong for the prince and was unleashed on the kingdom_. Now there was a picture of the castle over looking a town with a dark shadow hanging above it. _He terrorised the kingdom killing and maiming his people until he was finally stopped by Gaston who was still grieving over Beauty. Gaston then became the King and the kingdom lived happily ever after._

The book was roughly snatched out of her hands by a furious Haruka "what are you doing?!" Her voice was filled with thunder and Midori had never seen her so emotional. It was Haruka's lack of honorific that scared her. If the Hound wanted she could rip her apart easily. She stood up her hands submissively in front of her. She tried an easy grin then quickly dropped it as it seemed to infuriate the blonde more. "Take it easy Haruka I just came by to get you as you're going to be starting sessions with me soon."

Haruka pulled the book to her chest protectively "I'm allowed to have it. Senior Master Smith gave it to me," she said quickly and Midori even quicker realised that there was genuine fear in her voice.

"Its ok," Midori smiled sitting down gesturing for Haruka to sit beside her. Haruka did so wearily placing the book on the furthest side from Midori hiding it from her view self consciously. "I was wondering where you got it, when did President Smith give it to you. It looks old."

"He gave it to me when I was a pup," Haruka's eyes slid to the side and faraway "he read it to me himself, it's a reminder." He made her keep it tucked underneath her basket when she lived in the manor and when she was moved to her kennel she had a hard time keeping it hidden from Yukino who used to visit her everyday. The guards never entered her cell and were far to afraid of her to rifle through her stuff. Obviously Midori was to stupid to be the same.

"Of what?" Midori probed gently.

"Of beasts," Haruka said stoically staring at Midori nonplussed "I was told not to leave my kennel so I won't be making our session." Her voice was firm and despite wanting to know more about the horrible book Midori realised that she would get nothing more out of the blonde. She nodded and smiled as she rose and left.

XxXx

Haruka stared at the book in her lap. She hated it. She turned her head away.

"_Look at me Haruka," Mr Smiths voice was firm as he guided her head back towards him. "Do you understand the moral of this tale?" _

_She shook her curls. She had only been ten when she had gotten her first fairy tale told to her._

"_Beasts-mutants hurt people," his black eyes glittered at her sadly as she stood before the man that had been so kind to her "they don't mean to and they can't help it but they do. Beauty should have left the prince and married Gaston who was a good human. But she loved the beast and selfishly he didn't push her away and hurt the one he loved," she still didn't understand "…just like you…"_

_She reeled and tears formed in her eyes. She never meant to hurt her mother. She didn't mean to. She swallowed hard and Mr Smith guided her with a hand under her chin to look at him again in the eyes. She didn't resist but couldn't bring herself to look at him as he held up a card. It was pink with a red heart on it "I know Yukino told you all about Valentines Day and you made her a special promise but Haruka that promise can only be made between humans," he crumpled the card kindly and she gasped. She had spent so long on the Valentine "you're going to be her Hound one day and that should be enough for you. Don't you want her to be happy?" She nodded because she did want Yukino to be happy but didn't know why she couldn't be happy with her._

"_Haruka, you are the beast," he told her gently and her tiny body began to shake "and Yuki is the Beauty, you can't care for her like that or you will hurt her and you don't want to do that do you?"_

_She shook her head again. Her tiny hands coming up to dig in her eyes to keep away the tears._

"_You can still stay with her and protect her but you can't keep your promise," he put his arms around her and she trembled harder "and why can't you keep it?"_

"_B…because I'm a beast," she sobbed quietly._

"_Yes you are honey," he pulled her into his arms pressing the fairy tale into her hands so she would always remember._

Haruka grinded her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut. She hadn't fully understood what Master Smith had meant at the time. She had always known that she was an animal. Master Smith had brought her home to Yukino after six months in SEARRs. She had a red ribbon around her neck and orders to never leave Yukino's side. She had been happy at the manner until she had to go back to SEARRs to train to be a Hound but at least that time she had got to go home with Yukino and train with her. Now she didn't even have her.

She returned the book to underneath her pillow. She now knew the truth of the book. Humans didn't belong with animals. She had steadily distanced herself from Yukino least she hurt her with her with her own beast but she was afraid she hadn't succeeded as Yukino didn't want to be anywhere near her. She rubbed her chest over her heart trying to relieve the throbbing. She stiffened and pushed herself to the ground heaving herself up and down furiously hoping exercise would drive the pain away.

Really it was a blessing because the less time Yukino spent with her the less chance she had to hurt her. They had a few close calls over the years as Haruka had suddenly mutated with out warning. Haruka pushed herself harder, up and down, up and down. She had no idea what to do with all these feelings that bubbled inside her and made her want to do things outside her training. Sometimes she didn't even know what it was her body wanted to do only that she had to do something other than exercise to put out the fire that licked its way through her body.

Her training never handled feelings and Yukino wasn't even here to tell her what to do.

XxXx

Shizuru pushed the food cart along the corridor. The guards had been a little reluctant to let her into the Mutt ward as they had been very restless lately but she argued that they would be even more irritable if they were starved. She almost jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder but stopped in time to save her pride as Reito's voice filled the stifling quiet of the cells.

"Hello Virginia," Reito grinned knowing he had startled her. She flipped her hair in reply and moved on with the feeding. Reito walked beside her in companionable silence and Shizuru noticed a change in him. He was back to the coldness of their first encounters and held himself differently but she couldn't be sure what the difference was. Reito was just as good as she was when it came to hiding how he felt. "Did you know," he said airily as they had walked someway down the corridor "that Senator Kuga has a brother in law that works as a spy here?"

She glanced at him sideways but didn't stop her feeding "and you let him spy?"

"Oh yes, better the devil you know and all that. If we replace him they'll just send someone we don't know," Reito continued again "anyway he was a guard in the breeding block before his promotion and like most guards Sergey took advantage of his position," Reito moved in front of the trolley stopping her from walking and making them face each other. He leaned against one of the cell doors "the results of his 'affair' are in here," with a flick he slid open the grate but she didn't take her eyes off him sensing there was more to this "look." His tone was firm and cold. He was serious.

She looked and gasped in shock. Her hand came up to cover her gaping mouth but she couldn't force herself to move beyond her own astonishment. Curled up in the corner of the room was a little girl, she was filthy and far to thin. Her dark hair clung to her face in greasy lumps and dotted all over the pale flesh were cuts and bruises on the skeletal body. But that didn't shock Shizuru she knew they didn't take care of the mutants that where on this wing. The girl looked up when she saw the light cut into her dark cell and a younger version of Natsuki looked back at her. She squinted at the minimal light and irrational anger squeezed past narrowed eyes as the girl glared at her with more resentment and pain than Shizuru had ever seen contained in one small being.

"Her name is Nina by the way," Reito called over his shoulder as he walked away from the stunned Shizuru.

XxXx

Natsuki had been lying on her mattress enjoying doing absolutely nothing. She had done so most of the afternoon as after the training session earlier. Her muscles were only slightly sore not the raging fire that coursed through her in the gym. Her door opened and burst her relaxing bubble. Yukino stood there and Natsuki struggle to her feet still stiff. Yukino frowned at her lumbering movements before jerking her heading indicating that she should get out of the cell. Just as Mai and Nao joined them Shizuru was being escorted back to their kennel. Natsuki frowned and mentally asked her what was wrong. She looked shaken up. Instead of the mental answer she expected Shizuru just shook her head and went into the cell. Natsuki was only slightly worried as Shizuru's thoughts where just confused not angry or upset. She pushed the matter to the back of her mind resolved to find out more when she came back.

Yukino took them to the prep room where Erstin had been waiting for them. She turned and they all notice the lack of Haruka but no one mentioned it. "We have another mission its not hard. We must retrieve this man from his work and wipe any and all dealings with SEARRs from his memory," she passed them a photo of a dark haired Japanese man with a big nose. They memorised it thoroughly. "Erstin will be going with us as she is trained in retrieving and deleting memories and information. Natsuki you will help her while Mai and Nao you are in charge of retrieving the target. I will feed you information through your headsets. The plan is simple and it's a low risk operation. Get dressed." Yukino's voice was clipped and not open for questions so they all just nodded and went to get changed.

They used a black non descriptive car to blend in. The car had fake license plates and tinted windows. It couldn't be traced back to SEARRs who still had to protect its company face. Yukino was driving and Erstine sat up front with her and the other three in the back. The drive was tense and silent. The city then loomed before them dark and foreboding with millions of lights trying to cheer up the dark of the modern building and not quite succeeding. Every few minutes Nao notice Yukino glancing at Erstin who subtly shook her head. She wondered about the silent communication that was going on but didn't have time to ponder it to long as the car pulled into a dark underground garage.

Yukino turned in her seat to look at them "its 21.45 the target should be getting ready to go home. He will exit the elevator at 22.00 and head for his car. Nao I want you to locate the camera's and blind them without being seen yourself. Mai you will knock the target out with assistance from Nao if needed. Natsuki Erstin you know what you have to do be back in the car by 22.30. Easy." Yukino nodded and gave them the go signal. They exited the car pulling on their masks. The stuck to the shadows while Nao scanned for cameras.

Spotting a camera Nao shot her web from long rang and it clogged up the view screen she did this a few more times at the most obvious cameras before scanning for hidden ones.

"What does the car look like?" Mai asked through the headset.

"It's a blue Toyota but that doesn't matter as he will be coming out of the elevator," Yukino's voice came through their headsets. "Just get to the elevator and stalk him to his car and pounce."

Mai nodded then remembering Yukino couldn't see her blushingly gave the affirmative. She went to the elevator and hide at its side trusting Nao to take care of the camera's. Natsuki having nothing better to do went with her. They waited in patient silence until the elevator opened and they tensed but it was a woman. They relaxed and went back to waiting. At 22.00 the man did arrive like clockwork. Mai silently followed him as he walked a short distance to his car. She used the cars as cover and the man didn't even look behind him once. As he went to open the door she quickly grabbed him in a sleeper hold and hung on as he started to struggle. It was over quickly and the man lay still. Erstin and Natsuki joined her both their eyes glazing over as they entered the man's mind. Mai cast a glance around for Nao worried when she didn't see her immediately.

Nao stumbled out of the darkness cursing as she was tangled up in her own web. Mai felt a grin tug at her lips and Nao somehow sensing she was being laughed at looked up and glared. Mai smiled and wiggled her eyebrows and Nao rolled her eyes finally breaking free of the web.

"Done," Erstin said standing up. Natsuki followed more slowly reeling slightly. Mai moved to support her dizzy friend "help me get him into his car," Erstin said and Mai lent Natsuki against the bonnet and they heaved the unconscious man into his back sleep and took his shoes off "I planted the idea that he was too tired to drive so he took a nap." Erstin nodded and Mai was slightly impressed at the normally shy girls assertiveness.

They were back in the car by 22.35 and Yukino if she was annoyed at the delay didn't show it. Ersitn was busy writing down everything that the man had known and what information he leaked already.

_Have they thought about escape? _Yukino asked mentally for the hundredth time.

_No Master they are distracted by other matters, _Erstin answered absently jotting another note down.

What could distract them? Yukino was slightly suspicious surly at least one of them would have thought about trying to make a run for it in the city.

_They're wondering about_…Erstin caught the thought before it finished and got her into trouble.

_About?_

Erstin sensing the command in the tone reluctantly obeyed, _about your reason to be upset at Haruka-Hound-sama._

The silence only fuelled Erstins terror and she stopped writing and looked at Yukino who sat ramrod straight and faced forwards. Erstin didn't dare peak into Yukino's head encase she was found out and truthfully she didn't want to know what the other woman was planning for her.

The tension in the car was picked up by the other passengers who remained in an uncomfortable silence until they arrived at the compound. Nao who was anxious to get a reward hesitantly stepped forward n the middle of changing back into her SEARRs uniform. "Er Master Yukino…do we get perks for that mission?" Nao flinched as Yukino's cold gaze landed on her and she sworn that the other woman would hit her.

Yukino's lips thinned but she kept tight control of herself. Exploding in anger would only upset the wildies training so she had to remain cool. "You don't get perks for such easy missions," she saw them all deflate and continued not distracted enough by her personal problems to let it interfere with her work "but I will allow it this once. What is it you want?"

"Well, I would like to go see Mikoto," Nao said relieved she didn't get her head bitten off.

Yukino's gaze turned towards Mai "I want to go see how Akane and Kazu are."

"I want blankets," Natsuki said feeling rather selfish but they had worked out before hand what to ask for. The other two would visit their friend while she would split the blankets with them. She and Shizuru already slept in one bed so sharing a blanket wouldn't be a great hardship.

Yukino nodded and turned her head slightly towards Erstin who looked startle to be included. She quickly answered "I would like a visitors clearance card for B11" Yukino nodded and then quickly left.

She headed in a brisk walk down the corridor and people and Dogs knew to keep out of her way. She was in no mood to make nice with irritating beings. She paused as she walked by a supply room and grabbed two blankets absently. She was lost in her thoughts until a frightening sight jarred her out of them. A man that obviously worked in the stocking department of SEARRs was walking by in his hand was a black Hound collar. She roughly grabbed the front of the startled mans suit and slammed him up against the wall. "That's Prince's collar. What are you doing with it?!"

The man stared frightened at the angry woman before him. He had of course heard all about Yukino Smith SEARRs top handler not to mention the bosses daughter and what he heard wasn't good. He quickly stuttered out his answer "h-he was sent down to the Pound two days ago to be put to sleep!"

"Why?!" Yukino demanded her tone was still harsh but inside she reeled with shock. Prince was the longest serving Hound in SEARRs history. You couldn't get a more loyal Hound than him. He had taken Haruka under his wing when she first came to SEARRs as a scared child. Haruka had told her all about the closest thing to a father she had had and Yukino made sure when she became a handler that he had one of the best kennels because despite being dedicated and unwavering Prince wasn't a very strong Hound. He was brave and cared a great deal for his handler willing to die for them like all Hounds should but his power was generating intense heat in a single target which was useful but came with to many flaws and liabilities.

"Old age!" the man squeaked out panicked.

"Old age?!" Prince was in his early forties at least "give me that collar!" she snatched it away from the mans clammy hands cradling it like a treasure before thrusting the man away from her. She couldn't believe Prince was dead. She had to tell Haruka.

XxXx

Natsuki walked into the kennel with a blanket tucked victoriously under her arm a harried SEARRs pencil pusher had shoved it into her arms before scurrying away, her guess was that Yukino's bad mood got worse by the time she bumped into the unfortunate man. Shizuru was sitting on the mattress looking vaguely amused by her smugness. She unfurled the blanket with a snap and like an artist showing of his latest painting she held the plain white cloth up for admiration.

"Oh, we have covers!" Shizuru intoned with false awe. She was willing to indulge Natsuki who was looking so pleased with herself.

"Yes, we do," Natsuki said bringing it over and throwing it over Shizuru before quickly snuggling in herself.

Shizuru instead of waiting for Natsuki to materialise beside her dove under the covers giggling. Natsuki paused shocked to see Shizuru acting so childish but quickly caught onto the playful mood and tackled the blond under the sheets. They rolled together getting tangled in the blankets and laughing loudly until Natsuki breathless and exorbitant pinned Shizuru to the mattress. Her hair was wild and in sever disarray and she couldn't stop smiling. She felt normal and carefree for the first time in a long time.

Shizuru smiled up at Natsuki who seemed bursting with happiness. She then became aware of their intimate positioning and held very still. Natsuki seemed oblivious to her change in mood and she took a moment to look at how beautiful she was. Natsuki had changed from the flinching hunched girl in the garden she had met in a party a million years ago. She was more confident and carefree here than Shizuru had seen her anywhere else and it made her radiant. She reached up to caress her dark smooth hair that seemed to be impossible soft especially since Natsuki had no access to hair care product. It ran through her fingers like velvet and she couldn't help thinking _kiss me_.

Before she had time to panic or pretend it was a tease Natsuki was leaning downwards and Shizuru's breath caught in her throat. She had been waiting for this since she had known the girl. She had watched her change and become so strong over such a short period of time she couldn't not grow to love and admire her.

Natsuki kissed her forehead and said "you're my best friend Shizuru. I-you're really important to me," the heartfelt statement obviously had been rehearsed and must have taken the shy girl a lot of courage to confess but to Shizuru it felt like she had been kicked in the teeth. Her smile faltered before fading completely and she rolled away from the girl to collect herself.

"You know you're my most important person Natsuki," she smiled brightly turning back to Natsuki who still blushed brightly at such a weak complement. Shizuru hugged her secretly taking in the smell of her hair "I'm glad you care for me."

"I do," Natsuki muttered standing up and pulling the blankets off herself. She looked anywhere but at Shizuru obviously reaching her limit for emotional talks. "I'm tired from the mission so I'm just going to go sleep" and with that she lay down and pretended to sleep. Shizuru drank in her profile before sighing regretfully and settling down beside her. For an empath Natsuki sure was dumb.

XxXx

Yukino snapped the phone shut as she stalked down the corridor to Haruka's kennel. She pushed aside the curtain and Haruka looked up startled at the rudeness. As top Hound the guards held a certain level of respect/fear for her so they always knocked and waited until she pulled the curtain away herself. Yukino threw the collar into Haruka's lap. Haruka frowned and lifted the worn black leather. It was soft and wrinkled in places from years of use. She searched for the name and number and when she recognised the signs she looked up at Yukino slightly puzzled. "Has Prince been made a Pet?"

"No," Yukino said coldly waiting for Haruka to come to her own conclusions. Haruka stared at her almost nonchalantly patiently waiting to be told. The fact that she didn't try to guess what had happened to the man that had practically raised her sicken Yukino. Haruka kept starring passively at her. "He was sent to the pound" she said at east eyes combing over every inch of Haruka waiting hoping praying for some kind of reaction.

"Did he-was he injured?" Haruka asked finally her voice cracking the barrior of silence in the room.

"No," Yukino said firmly her jaw tightening. Damn it Haruka react!

"Did he allow his handler to be hurt?" Haruka tried again to understand a decision that seemed unreal to her. Prince was a good Hound. The organisation took care of good Hounds.

"No," she said her voice becoming more firm and tightly wound like every muscle in her body. She saw Haruka open her mouth for another excuses and struck out her arm sweeping in a violent arch before her startling Haruka into silence. Her voice lashed violently trying to rip the veil from Haruka's eyes and force her to react "he was old and infertile and of no more use!" Spittle flew from her mouth and she didn't care as she gritted her teeth an breathed heavily. She looked wilder than the pups she owned "he was killed and his handler given a new younger Hound. He was loyal right until the end. He didn't even fight as they stuck a needle in his arm! He apologised! _He_,_apologised, _for being so useless!" She had watched the security video before she came. She was so furious at her father, at herself ,but mostly at Haruka who sat there looking slightly stunned at her uncharacteristic anger but not the heartbroken grief of someone who lost someone else close to them. She didn't even seem sad. He had apologised. Apologised after 40 years of loyalty. He _apologised_.

Haruka looked down and studied the collar of the only father figure she had known. Prince had taken her in and soothed her worries when she first joined SEARRs. He had taught her the golden rules that must always be followed and gave her the dream of becoming number one Hound an honour he had worked for all his life and never achieved. When she was named number one he had proudly congratulated her even though he must have been disappointed. Her fingers clenched around the soft leather for a moment before relaxing. She looked up at Yukino steadily "its okay then," she nodded "he served his handler and that made him happy so its okay." She tried to comfort Yukino with her words as she was obviously upset.

Yukino felt as if someone had impaled her. Her entire chest should be bared laid open like an explosion but all that came out was a pained grunt of disbelief. Her father words echoed in her ear and she tried her best to ignore them. They don't actually feel, they only mimic human emotions. "Don't you understand?!" She screamed. Implored. Begged. "He gave everything to this damn place and they killed him! They murdered Prince, Haruka! They took him from his kennel! They ran tests and experimented on him until he was useless!" Haruka still looked unmoved and Yukino sank to her knees tears streaming slowly down her face as her heart broke because Haruka's wasn't "they raped and tortured him before eventually ending it!"_He apologised_.

Haruka reached out to Yukino "I understand Master. He wouldn't have wanted to live if he wasn't useful to the organisation in some way." She touched Yukino's red face trying to stop the painful expression that made her own chest tighten painfully.

Yukino swiped the hand away violently. Still seeing Haruka's blank face, by this time to blind to see the subtle concern that etched its way across the blonde, she reared up like a charging elephant grabbing Haruka's shoulder and trailing her out of the kennel. She would make her react her feverish mind decided rashly. She dragged her down corridor after corridor looking for the nearest security station. Haruka stumbled and tripped trying to keep up. She was much stronger than Yukino but she wouldn't pull free and right the painful position Yukino had forced her into as she might hurt her handler.

Yukino found the door she was looking for and savagely threw it open "get out!" She barked at the startled security guard who seeing her thunderous face hastened to obey despite not knowing who the hell she was. She swung Haruka in front of her and onto the recently vacant seat. She lunged to the computer and input the commands. The system was on a neat work and she had the highest clearance so it was easy to bring up Prince's last moments. She didn't need to command Haruka to watch as the now deceased Hounds agony filly 24 small TV screens.

Prince's body was a jumble of bruises that melted together turning his cream skin dark. The bruises were frequently cut across with jagged red scars that had only recently been put there. Some still oozed and wept while others weren't even sown up. His biggest scar was a Y incision that took up his entire torso. He was naked and chained to a table the manacles biting deeply into unresisting flesh. Prince had a healing power that rivalled hers. Most wounds disappeared almost as soon as they were inflected. She had never seen him with a scar or bruise. How much had he endured before his power became insufficient to heal to the damage? Haruka watched unblinkingly as a doctor in while covered from head to toe didn't even bother to pull down his mask as he talked to the proud Hound.

"You failed to impregnate any of the bitches Prince. The test result have come back. You're infertile," Prince's eyes closed in defeat "we have nothing more to learn from you. It will take weeks for your power to heal the internal damage inside you so we've decided to end it here. The recourses it would take to speed up your recovery has been measure and found to be to much for such a weak Hound." The doctor explained business like readily a needle of clear fluid.

"I understand," Prince said sadly but the doctor wasn't asking for his understanding he was simple speaking aloud for the recording taking place. "I'm sorry that I couldn't be of more use,2 he said his voice full of sincere regret. The doctor patted his arm but it wasn't to comfort though Prince seemed to take it as that as he looked up at the doctor doe eyed. The doctor was simply trying to find a vein. He eventually did and Haruka watched as he emptied the poison into Prince's arm. Prince convulsed violently breaking one arm against the restraints as he screamed one last time before laying still.

"Compound 4590 successful in disposing Hounds. Almost immediate results. Seems to cause sever pain before death," the doctor reported turning away before the tape looped and began to play from the start.

Yukino watched hungrily for Haruka's break down but it never came. Haruka turned stiffly the death of her mentor still playing in the background. "He got what he wanted. He was of use."

Yukino staggered back shocked and in inexpressible agony. She had wanted Haruka to react so badly that she had did something she wasn't proud off but still nothing. Haruka's eyes didn't even appear glassy. She turned away and stumbled from the room. Her father was right. Haruka was a monster.

XxXx

Erstin was a well known face on the mutt ward and as such the guards didn't bother checking her. They just opened the security doors and handed her a key. She nodded in thanks and they looked right through her as usual.

She clutched the key to her and hurried to the door. It had been ages since her last visit. She hadn't earned a reward in weeks. The last visit was brief as she had to do a check up for Master Youko and she spent nearly no time with her. She turned the key having to use both hand to move the heavy lock. She then used her entire body to open the door wide enough for her to slip inside.

"Hey Nina," she said softly as the door swung shut behind her and the room snapped back into darkness like it had been before the rude light cut across it. There was a shifting noise as the shadows moved. Erstin reached out with her mind and felt the jumbled hostile madness that was Nina in the dark. She started to unbutton her shirt and pants. When she was finally naked the darkness around her got thicker and the mess of thoughts became calmer. A hand appeared from the shadows and caressed her naked side. She nearly giggled at the feather light touch but didn't have time as she was pulled further into the cage against an equally naked front.

_Erstin_

The thought was slow and even like a child saying a difficult word. _Nina_. She though back playfully as she was turned and arms hugged her while a small body pressed against her back. She giggled as hands travelled over her to make sure she was real. Fingers pressed against her neck checking for a pulse and she felt Nina sigh in relief before relaxing against her.

_You smelled like blood._

_It's my clothes_ Erstin reassured the Mutt who was cradling her. _You never come near me when I have them on._

_They don't smell like Erstin. They smell like them_, Nina growled. The cloths smelled just like her captors. Her sense of smell wasn't good enough to detect the girl underneath the industrial cleaner.

_Has anyone came by? _Erstin asked stroking Nina's leg absently to calm the Mutt.

_He looked in but didn't open the door_, Nina informed her and she frowned. He, meant Sergay, Nina's father. She didn't like him. He had put Nina here and never tried to rescue her. Every so often he came around to stare at her but never anything more.

She felt Nina caress her head. She stroked her heavy handedly still getting used to physical contact with other people. _Erstin will you let me see the park again? _Nina asked shyly hiding her face in the other girls neck. Erstin laughed softly her embarrassment causing Nina to nip her softly. _Ok, ok_, Erstin yielded turning laying Nina down before stroking her temples softly. _You have to relax and stop thinking so fast_. Nina had no training in blocking telepaths but the way she had grown up in total seclusion seemed to have give her a natural shield. Her thoughts whirled in a jumbled mess swiping any telepaths up into the whirlwind if they weren't careful. Nina eventually calmed under Erstins soft stroking and she slipped inside her mind.

She built the scene of a park in Nina's mind. This was how she knew of the outside world. She had never actually felt grass under her feet or seen a tree anywhere other than here. She didn't mind though Erstin made it real enough for her. Out of everything she had shown Nina the park was her favourite. This time she added a lake and drew Nina into the picture. Nina as always stared in fascination at her body tracing the lines of her face in the reflection of the pool. She had never seen herself in a mirror and up until Erstin started to visit had no clue what she looked like. Erstin then put herself in the landscape and Nina like always studied her. They wore cloths here and had pic nics and acted their ages.

Erstin guided Nina towards a water lily and Nina reached out to touch it with wonder. She sniffed it but no scent came to her. That meant Erstin didn't know how it smelled. _I only saw a plastic one on Youko's desk yesterday but I thought you might like to see it_. Erstin smiled a little embarrassed she couldn't let Nina experience the smell but she was limited in what she could show and let the other girl experience as she was a Dog in training to be a Hound. When she was a Hound she would be able to show Nina much more.

_Its pretty isn't it?_ She said touching a leaf with Nina.

_Yes,_Nina said looking straight at Erstin who rolled her eyes.

_I meant the flower, _she thought exasperated.

_That too_, Nina conceded_but we are as well_, she informed the blonde who was suddenly glad Nina had no concept of vanity or shame for that matter.

XxXx

Haruka held herself stiffly her arms across her body keeping herself together as she watched Prince dying for the umpteenth time. Her whole body had been trembling since Yukino left and now that she was alone and didn't have to be strong for her she could barely keep herself together.

_Prince swatted her on the head. "Neh little pup, golden rule number one; Never make your handler unhappy and never become a burden for the organisation."_

She heard him apologise again and a sob burst from her unwilling mouth. She moved a hand to cover the betrayer. The lack of pressure around her body made her trembling get worse. Her fingers dug deep into her cheek trying to stop the other sobs that were trying to burst through her throat.

_Prince helped her to her feet as the other Hounds ran past her none taking the time to help the youngest of them in the training. She would either keep up or be sent to the pound. Prince didn't think like that. He picked her up and pulled her along "golden rule number eight pup! Never give up and keep your handler safe!"_

The sobs wouldn't stop battering against her faint shield so she bit her lip hard while tears gathered in her eyes.

"_Golden rule number three; Pride is for handlers not Hounds," Prince spoke softly to her kneeling down beside her helping her lift her lithium chains that burned her young skin. He gathered her smaller body into his arms and she hide behind his strength allowing herself to be weak just this once. It had been so long since anyone hugged her._

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she screamed her emotions refusing to be repressed any longer making her arms flyaway from her body tearing great gouges in the machine in front of her as her grief exploded from her body like a bomb. She punched a TV screen before savagely ripping the rest from the walls in a hale of sparks and shocks. She couldn't watch it one more time.

She didn't know what to do with the feelings coursing through her. She had no training for this. She viciously attacked the room trying to punch and kick her grief away. She couldn't understand why they killed Prince. He was a good loyal Hound. He had did everything his handler asked. She didn't understand. A wall crumpled and dust showered down on her and she sank to her knees exhausted tears streaming down her face. He had taken care of her. He was a good Hound. Why did they put him down?

Her brain tried to tell her that it was fine. Prince was happy. He wouldn't have wanted to burden the organisation. It was a golden rule. They should have kept him she thought they should have done something other than take him away but she couldn't think of what a person does when they are not a Hound. She sobbed and sobbed having no idea what to do to stop herself from hurting. She was in pain but wasn't injured. She didn't understand.

"_Number one Hound. You'll be such a help to the organisation," Prince placed his hand on her shoulder smiling happily "I'm so proud of you Haruka…"_


	11. Chapter 11

Warning dark things ahead be prepared!

A/N: sorry about the long delay.

* * *

Mr Smith sorted through papers at his desk Joans standing behind him waiting to carry out whatever orders he was given. He separated the papers into three bundles and handed the left stack to Joans "I want these people inspected for anti human sympathies," it was a random check test to ensure he had the right sort of people with the right sympathies working for him. Joans nodded taking the papers but not leaving as he had not been dismissed. Mr Smith gathered up the other papers and put the in his drawer for later, he then held up one hand and without looking behind him said "the Hound reports now," Joans handed him the folders that where down at his feet and Mr Smith leafed through them not really reading them "what's the situation?"

"SEARRs Hounds are at the highest number they have been since the foundation. The Hounds are also well trained with excellent track records, no canine has failed in their given missions yet," Joans report from memory as it was his job to keep up to date on the facts of the business. "A void will be created when Haruka joins the breeding programme, the top three files are replacements for number one Hound and handler-" he cut himself off as President Smith jerked his hand up sharply.

He took the top three files and dropped them in the bin "I don't plan to oust my daughter from her rightful place," he said with no inflection. Joans knuckles whitened as he gripped the papers in fear. President Smith was fickle, something that insulted him one day would thrill him the next. Mr smith slowly began to turn to face Joans who fought to stop himself taking a step back but suddenly the chair swung forwards away from him and President Smith surged to his feet "I forgot!" He said excitedly and Joans allowed himself to relax as the Presidents attention was taken off him "Yukino has suffered so many losses lately that we should give her something to cheer her up," he didn't mention that the losses she suffered where his fault as he had taken Haruka and Prince away from her. "Something grand that will ensure her loyalty. I think I've pushed her a little too far," he said sounding like an indulgent father as he held his hands out to the sides for Joans to come forward with a lint brush. Joans groomed him and he checked his hair in the mirror. Perfect.

He was about to leave when he stopped and gently slapped his forehead in recrimination "oh, I want a report on how well the wildies are amalgamating to life in SEARRs, someone other than Yukino should write it without her knowledge." He grinned at Joans like a mischievous little boy "I have to go and offer my condolences to the Fujino family on their missing little girl. They're trying so hard to find her." He give one last grin then disappeared through the door.

XxXx

Shizuru stormed down the corridor to the kitchen to pick up her trolley. She was on a mission and no one was going to stop her. She had asked a guard earlier if he knew where Reito was and he deigned to answer her telling her that he had last saw him in the kitchen. She threw open the door an angry slur on the tip of her tongue when she froze in horror.

"Unless you plan to join in shut the door bitch," Ace growled thrusting against Reito again. Reito gritted his teeth and refused to make eye contact with Shizuru.

She stared in shock as the blonde man groaned, speeding up his thrusting, all the while holding Reito down.

"Close the damn door!" Reito growled at last unwilling to let her watch his humiliation any longer.

She slammed the door shut and backed away as if she was burned. She turned rigidly and went to walk away but hesitated. What was she supposed to do? For the first time she had no clue. She couldn't just walk away while a man forced himself on Reito…could she? Then again what could she actually do? She was less than human in this place, if she interfered they would have no qualms in dealing with her. Her mind drew up its plan and she hated herself for it.

She would do nothing. She would wait calmly, out of sight, until they had finished then retrieve her trolley and go about her duties. Self preservation. She needed to keep herself safe so she could keep Natsuki safe. She was sickened at what she was able to do. She guiltily thought of Akane, trying to keep Natsuki safe hand landed another girl in a coma. She squared her jaw and furiously pushed down the guilt. She wouldn't let anyone hurt Natsuki.

It was only a few moments later that the same man walked past her. She waited a little longer giving Reito time to collect himself. When she heard the kitchen door open and close for the second time she turn straight into Reito. Both of his fists came up to grab her shirt and he slammed her into the wall. Surprised by the unexpected impact she lost her breath and could only gaze in shock at Reito's unnaturally expressive face. He was beyond anger, he was livid. On his right cheek he had a red mark that would soon turn into a shiny bruise, on the right side of his face the impression of the counter top remained. He slammed her against the wall again and Shizuru knew that it wasn't her he was taking his frustrations out on. His grip whitened his knuckles and didn't lessen as she placed her hands over his. He looked like he would keep her pinned against the wall a little longer but he let her go his entire body tense and ready to pounce on something else. A guard walked down the corridor and Reito quickly stepped to the side his head bowed but he couldn't stop shaking with rage. Shizuru looked up watched the guard as he laughed knowingly at Reito before moving on.

Shizuru looked at him but didn't speak. He wouldn't want sympathy and just like her, would be hating himself for his loss of control. She firmly took the sleeve of his uniform, she didn't think he would want to be touched. She guided him to the kitchen. She didn't have anywhere else to take him and she still had to do her chores. In silence she filled the trolley and guided Reito out once again without touching him. The first half of her rounds completed without sound as Reito walked slowly at her side. She stopped when she was in the mad mutt ward. She came to Nina's door and paused. She had planned to be angry at Reito for telling her about Nina, giving her more responsibility. "Why did you show her to me?" She said softly not looking at Reito sensing he didn't want her gaze.

The silence lasted long enough for her to wonder if he would answer but eventually he shifted from whatever internal thoughts he was meditating on and replied just as softly "…I wanted to show you the evil of this place. Nina has committed no crime other than being born with a slightly disturbing power. She was locked away by her rapist father and forgot about. I wanted to snap you out of this complacent daze you've allowed yourself to fall into" his voice started to harden and he clenched his fist. Already his posture was straitening and he seemed to regain the essence of his old self. "You had this look in your eye when you were first brought here. Constantly those little wheels in your head whirled to find yourself a path through this labyrinth but now," he turned and sneered at her and she felt more comfortable around him. The smooth condescending bastard that was the Reito she first knew, was back wiping away the frail shaken boy of before. The fact that he could recover from something so horrific, so fast made her wonder how many times it had happened to him. "You walk around with your head in the clouds and a big smile on your face. You've been domesticated."

"You're one to talk," she said calmly filling a bowl for Nina and throwing it inside before she had to look at her. She moved on quickly feeling unsettled by the burden of knowing she existed and her connection to Natsuki.

"Yes I am," He said stonily following her. He looked straight ahead and made an effort to stroll unhurriedly without a care. It was harder than he expected and he was afraid that it was becoming near impossible to push away the trauma each time. He could feel the day when 'near impossible' would become 'impossible' and it was closer than he would like. "They just sold me. Three million dollars. A new record," he said flatly trying to infect more humour or at least light heartedness into his tone. That too took more effort that he thought it should have "my temporary handler was just giving me a goodbye kiss. I'll be gone tomorrow. My new owner has demanded immediate delivery, apparently she is very impatient."

"You're leaving?" She said glad none of the panic she felt was evident in her tone. Reito had shown her around, taught her how to survive this place. The thought of him leaving left her suddenly vulnerable.

"Yes," he said turning toward her trying to impress upon her the grievousness of her position "now that I'm gone, who do you think will service the guards?"

Shizuru blinked in shock and wished she didn't know what he was talking about "they wouldn't do that. They need me."

He laughed his tongue peeking out between his teeth in dark amusement "can you really be so naïve after all this time? Tell me," he leaned in closer deriving a sadistic pleasure in torturing Shizuru because he couldn't do it to anyone else "if the President told you to bend over and open up or else he'll get your girl to do it, would you?" He laughed vindictively as she turned away.

_Rape holds a special kind of dread in women's hearts doesn't it? _She heard the Presidents oily voice in her ear again.

"Who knows? Maybe it will be Natsuki walking with a limp next," his voice held a smile that he didn't feel because maybe it would be worse. Maybe Natsuki would learn to walk straight without a limp because she knew how to hide it, just like him.

It was Shizuru's turn to slam Reito against the wall. The guards turned at the sudden noise but seeing no further action went back to their previous activities of staring into space. She wanted to hit him for daring to say such a thing about Natsuki but knew it would be pointless because while he only said what could happen others might actually do it. Reito glanced up the corridor to make sure the guards were turned away he reached into his pocket unconcerned that Shizuru had him pinned. He was usually disgusted by a woman's touch but oddly didn't mind her s. "This is a key card. It will open most doors in SEARRs compound. Every Pet is given one if their Master wishes it. They never took mine off me when my old Master died. Take it. Get out of here."

She looked at the card uncertainly trying to ascertain Reito's motive for giving her it. He was a SEARRs dog why was he helping her escape? Sure, they had been almost friendly to each other but that wouldn't pierce a lifetimes worth of indoctrination. Then again Reito didn't seem like all the other brainwashed canines she had encountered briefly while doing her chores. It was still suspicious. "Why are you doing this?"

He had no love for Shizuru. She was a damn sight better than most of the company he kept but still nothing about her struck him as exceptional. They certainly weren't friends. He didn't allow himself that luxury in a place like this but her fire and determination to protect the one she loves with dogmatic zeal did amuse him. He had enjoyed showing her the darker side of her prison watching as the naïve façade crumpled to be replaced by a cynical knowledge that she had always held but kept at bay with her optimism. He had loved watching as she found out how machiavellian her thoughts could turn, relishing the expressions on her face as she realised how low she could sink to protect her most precious person, but all of that wasn't enough for him to take such a risk like he was doing now. If they found her in possession of his card they would most likely exterminate him. His only saving grace was that his Master would probably intervene. It was sickeningly twisted that he was depending on the kindness of one jailer to help someone escape another. So why was he doing it?

"Kazu," he said softly and Shizuru watched as his eyes gentled sliding from her as he remembered the boy in her company. He almost cradled the name like one would a precious jewel. Her eyes widened as she watched as Reito seemed to draw light into himself, practically glowing at the thought of the boy. He looked like she did when she imagined Natsuki and she was startled feeling immense pity for him because she knew he had no chance with the boy. Kazu was too devoted to Akane. "You must get him out of here. He couldn't survive in this place," Retito said pushing Shizuru away from him uncomfortable that she had seen him so vulnerable. He had visited him many times under the pretence of checking up on him for Shizuru and in their slow conversations he had learned a lot about the wonderful boy. He learned enough to know that he was much to angelic to live in this hell and Reito didn't want him to be dragged down in the mud with the rest of them. It was odd because he usually liked destroying pretty things out of jealousy or spite like his relationship with Shizuru.

Shizuru hesitated but felt better knowing that Reito had a selfish motivation behind wanting them to escape. It somehow made his offer more genuine. She took the card and nodded. Her mind was already whizzing with possible escape plans.

XxXx

Nao was in the communal shower. She had just finished a sparing lesson with Mai. They were seeing how flame retardant her webbing was. It turned out, not very. Though her and Mai leaned a new and interesting technique. If she launched a ball of web at a target Mai could set it on fire and they would have their own fire balls. While Mai could become a flame thrower and release spurts of fire adding her webbing to it allowed the flame to spread quicker on solid targets. Nao thought that was cool but Mai was glad that they had their first couple thing. Nao wanted to question if their first couple thing was the ability to destroy or inflict severe harm was a good thing but knew if she did she would lessen any chance she had of making out with Mai before bed. She had just shut up and noded. Like all good partners should learn to do.

Mai also decided that they shouldn't share a shower so had already left after having made her wait ten minutes until she was finished. Mai also decide she would be the first to shower, Nao thinking of those kisses once again kept her mouth closed.

She turned sharply as she heard the door to the shower room open. She covered herself as best she could as she watched Yukino step into the shower area. She tensed. She had watched one to many women in prison movies to not suspect something bad was going to happen when her 'warden' joined her in the shower. "Master?" The title slipped easily off her tongue.

"You're real aren't you Nao?" Yukino asked coming closer looking almost desperate.

Nao shifted backwards slightly suddenly remembering how easy the handler had slammed her down on the mats during training. "As far as I know," she said cautiously, unwilling to upset the crazy person.

Yukino stopped and looked away her gaze almost tortured. Nao watched her closely as the hot spray beat down on her back. She wished that the steam was thicker or that Yukino was a little further away.

"I don't understand anything anymore," Yukino said sounding lost. The humid air dampened her hair making it fall around her face and Nao was struck for the first time how young her handler was. She always seemed older and harder in her dark foreboding body suit but now she looked like the school girl she was. It actually made Nao uncomfortable to see her handler so human.

"My father made me read the Merchant of Venice, he's also anti Semitic," Yukino explained absently and randomly to Nao who was jarred by the whole situation "that's where the famous 'if you prick us do we not bleed…if you poison us do we not die' quote comes from," Nao was once again pinned by Yukino's anguished puzzled stare "If I prick you, you'll bleed but if I prick her she wouldn't. How can you be real if she's not? Why is that?"

"Her power?" Nao suggested guessing they were talking about Haruka but what Haruka had to do with the Merchant of Venice she had no idea. What the Merchant of Venice had to do with anything she had no clue.

"What?" Yukino paused annoyed at the stupid suggestion as she grabbed her fringe literally pulling her hair in frustration.

"Her power stops you pricking her…" Nao supplied wishing she was somewhere else.

The remark managed to snap Yukino out of what ever daze she was in as she straightened and ran her hand over her hair self consciously. She patted down her damp suit and mustering the shattered threads of her dignity, commanded "hurry up and shower, I have to leave you back to your kennel." She walked stiffly out berating herself.

Nao hurriedly showered and promised to forget the disturbing conversation altogether.

XxXx

"So, Haruka," Midori said placing her glasses on her nose as Haruka sat opposite her on the couch "what do you know about sex?" She opted for the direct approach and was trying her best not to die from the awkwardness. She didn't mind talking about sex, in fact after a few drinks it was her favourite subject, but somehow facing SEARRs top killing machine and telling her about the birds and the bees in an effort to get her to fancy the bees instead of the birds…well it was daunting to say the least.

Haruka answered the question simply unlike many who would have blushed refused to answer or instead looked at Midori like the crazy person she was and refused to answer. "There are two types; Males and Females."

Midori nodded sensing that this would be harder than she imagined. She nodded again this time more to herself. It was a sympathizing nod to her inner self. A sort of mental high five. "Right. Okay. So. What do you know about the act of sex?"

Haruka furrowed her eyebrows in consternation "act?" she asked puzzled.

Again Midori nodded to herself measuring how far it was to the door. She wondered if she would be able to escape without President Smith finding her. Egypt was lovely this time of year after all. "Ah, do you know where babies come form?"

"Babies…?" She knew what a baby was but she just never thought about how they were born. She had never needed to know. It wasn't part of her training.

"Do you know the difference between men and woman?" Midori said almost desperately.

"Yes," Haurka said getting increasingly annoyed at the inane questions. What did all this have to do with her? She wished Yukino was here to explain everything to her.

"Alleluia!" Midori exclaimed throwing her arms up in relief. "Okay! Now we have something! Do you know what a man's penis does?" She rubbed her hands together glad to have made some headway.

"A what?" Haruka said with genuine bafflement.

Midori smacked herself with a clipboard. It was going to be a long day.

XxXx

"Hey, you took longer than usual," Natsuki smiled at Shizuru as she entered the cell. In a fit on spontaneity she hugged the blonde girl. Her training had been going well and she couldn't wait to tell Shizuru about it.

"I was visiting Akane, I needed to tell her something" Shizuru said none smiling at the embrace though she held Natsuki tightly. She sighed deeply and started a mental conversation. It was fast and furious only ending when Natsuki broke away and slapped her hard.

She reeled clutching her cheek looking at Natsuki in shock "…what?"

"I can't believe you!" Natsuki yelled backing away from Shizuru in disgust "you're helping them! You're going to sell Nao and Mai out! All our friends! They risked their lives for us Shizuru and you're going to turn them into mindless zombies?!"

"What?" Shizuru said with mounting horror. Natsuki couldn't possible know about the deal without…

"I wanted to show you how what I learned today," Natsuki glared "how to recover suppressed memories. Memories that you don't want anyone to know. I found the meeting with Smith!"

"Natsuki…" she reached for the girl only for her to slap her hand away.

"Don't touch me!" Natsuki barked "I don't want you anywhere near me! You're disgusting. I also saw what you think about at night when I'm beside you," her face was a cold sneer and Shizuru felt her heart clench in mortal fear "how could you expect me to ever love someone who is such a turn coat!"

"But I did it for you!" Shizuru pleaded coming closer to Natsuki.

"I said stay away!" Natsuki pushed Shizuru hard into the glass of the kennel just as Yukino walked by with Nao "this is what I think of you and your perverted little fantasy!" Natsuki spat on Shizuru just as Yukino opened the kennel door demanding to know what was going on. Natsuki turned away and Shizuru lay slumped on the floor in shock.

"Well?" Yukino demanded again "what's all this about?"

No one answered until Shizuru very softly whispered "sanctuary."

Yukino looked confused then her eyes widened in realisation "you sure, Fujino?"

Shizuru nodded getting up and turning away from Natsuki. There was no point in her staying here any longer. Yukino shoved Nao into the cell along with Natsuki letting Shizuru out before locking the door.

XxXx

Youko was rummaging in her purse for her car keys. It was half nine and the sky was black without a star in sight. A quarter moon shone half heartedly and she was just tired. She planned to go home get a bath and then sleep for a day. Tomorrow was one of her rare days off and she planned to take full advantage of it and do what any young single woman would. Eat, sleep, update medical charts and wonder where her youth had gone.

"Youko?"

"Ah!" Youko spun around quickly taking the first thing out of her bag to ward off her attacker. Midori took in the hair brush with a raised eyebrow and not the fearful intimidated look Youko wanted to incite in her attacker. She placed her hand over her heart and sagged in relief at seeing the other woman then the perpetual annoyance that always came with seeing Midori flooded through her "you scared the crap out of me! What are you doing skulking about abandoned car parks this late at night?"

"I was waiting for you actually," Midori said falling in step beside the doctor. She noticed the tense posture which seemed to be caused by tiredness rather than her presence. "Are you okay?" She asked looking concerned.

"I'm fine," Youko said stopping at her beat up blue Toyota. She wasn't fine. Her everywhere ached. Her neck especially hated her. She rubbed it intently before opening the car door and using it as a buffer between herself and Midori. Midori noticed the gesture and her expression turned hang dogged and Youko felt her resolve shudder. This woman shouldn't effect her this much, not anymore. She reminded herself of the pain and humiliation of standing in a wedding dress before an alter alone. Her hands clenched on the door and she moved to get inside.

"Youko!" Midori caught the door before Youko could even get into the car. They made eye contact and Midori forgot what was so important that she had waited behind two hours after her shift had ended just to talk to this woman. She realised that she didn't have the right to be here. It was a thought that kept intruding into her fantasy of Youko suddenly forgiving her and living together happily ever after. Youko wasn't hers anymore. She let go of the door her hand hovered over the top of it for a breath of a second before she made herself pull it away. "Forget it. I'm sorry to bother you." She turned jerkily around and walked away feeling like an idiot.

She was growing up. She was allowing Youko the space to move on. Move on, away from her. She clenched her teeth and wanted nothing more than to run back and suffocate the other woman with the force of her clinginess. It was her fault that things where as messed up as they are now, if she didn't watch so many shows with noble hero's their morals might not have rubbed off on her letting her continue seeing Youko with no guilt. She would have been married. Settled. In a house. With a spouse…it seemed like a dream. She cursed herself again shaking her head.

Youko watched Midori walk away looking defeated. It was the first time she had watched her walk without the usually bouncing energy that leaped from her movements. She missed it. Without fully thinking about what she was doing she followed behind Midori and reached out to her taking a limp hand in hers.

Midori froze in place "Youko?" she breathed without turning, her fingers tightening around the hand that held hers.

"You've obviously got yourself in some sort of trouble again," Youko said her voice coming out in a tone that she hadn't spoke with Midori in months. Exasperated affection. "Can't leave you alone for five minutes…" she tugged on their intertwined hands and Midori turned around. Her voice cracked slightly at the end of her sentence but the grip she had was iron clad.

Midori cursed at herself mentally. She should walk away give Youko her space but she knew without a shadow of doubt that she wasn't going to. She would cling to her like spots cling to teenagers. She felt her mouth turn upwards in a tender smile before slowly saying "Twelve months, one week, two days and" she glanced at her watch "eight hours is how long you left me alone for. I'm not guessing the hours." Their wedding was to take place at three and the flight she took back to Japan instead of her honeymoon arrived at 8.45. She had had five hours and forty five minutes to wallow in her self pity and chastise herself so she knew down to the last minute how long she had been a fool.

"You counted?" Youko said daring to believe her.

She grinned and shrugged embarrassed "I never not counted."

Youko was stunned and had no idea what to reply to that. She started to walk backwards still hand in hand with Midori pulling her along "I still have to fix the mess you got yourself into this time."

"Its quite big," Midori boasted following Youko with a burst of incredulous laughter. She was following Youko, she shook her head in disbelief, trust Youko to change her mind just when she had made up her resolve to bow out gracefully.

XxXx

Yukino slammed the lid of the bin shut just as her mother stumbled out of a limo obviously drunk. The driver quickly rushed to her side to give the woman some support. He was new then as the male drivers knew not to touch her when she was in that state. The middle aged woman with dyed blonde hair draped herself over the young man half her age. He tried to guide her to the door as best he could without touching any delicate area. The task was made almost impossible as her mother was doing her best to molest and be molested in turn. By the time the boy got her to the bin along side Yukino he was red faced and the top button of his uniform was undone, his hat lying on the pebble dashed driveway behind him.

"Must be Friday," Yukino said eyeing her mother with exasperation. The sight of her inebriated was a permanent fixture in her life.

"Oh! Look its you! What's your name…?" Her mother cocked her head to the side in thought as she dangled from the drivers arms. She had one arm wrapped firmly around his neck and the other one flailed about after retreating from the inside of the drivers shirt.

"Yukino, mother," she supplied not moving to relieve the man of his burden. She really should help him but then she would have to deal with her mothers lecherous hands and there wasn't enough therapy in the world to get over that.

"Yes!" her mother said in victory slapping the tortured mans torso. The hand stalled there and started to rub circles around the mans pectorals. "Isn't he just a darling?" She cooed moving up to stroke the smooth cheek of the driver "just like a child," she leaned close and said in what she must have thought was a whisper "would you like to come in? I could make a man out of you."

The man shot panicked eyes at Yukino who stood non pulsed. Eventually, she took pity on the man and moved to take her mother away from him. She flopped into her arms like a doll but started to wriggle once she discovered that she was being led away from the handsome young man. "Get off me!" she cried thrusting her elbow drunkenly back at Yukino. Her reflexes allowed her to easily avoid the blow but her grip weakened slightly and her mother was free, stumbling back towards the startled driver who must have been new because most of the other drivers knew to run while they had the chance. Yukino lurched forward and grabbed her mothers wrist. Quicker than a drunk person ought to be able to move, her mother twirled and her arm arched up dramatically before her hand slapped across Yukino's startled cheek. "You're such an ugly child!" her mother spat at her, she looked over her shoulder at the driver who stood there horrified not knowing what to do. Defiantly must be new, the rest of the help had seen this all before. "She always was an ugly child!" her mother said to the driver turning back to glare at Yukino "she is every wheel and turn like him! Her fathers daughter!"

"I know mother. Come along before you wake the help," Yukino turned her head slowly back to face her mother her cheek burned but that too wasn't unfamiliar. She tightened her grip on her mothers wrist and reached for her with the other hand.

Her mother lashed out violently and manicured nails sunk deeply into Yukino's hand. She hissed and let go her temper rising but she couldn't strike her mother. She looked down to see the small gouges her mother left in her flesh. Blood oozed sluggishly from them and she made a note to wrap them in a bandage before school. The long sleeves of her blazer would cover them in the day and her body suit would stop anyone seeing them in the evening. "I never wanted you! He made me have you! If it were up to me I would have aborted you!" Her mother screamed in a broken voice her lower lip quivering.

Yukino flinched slightly and was suddenly very aware of the drivers presence. You would think she would be used to this by now but it still hurt. She reached for her mother again but she stumbled back and went over on the side of her foot, her expensive heels making it hard for her to keep her balance. The jarring hit as she fell to the ground made the golden hair clip fall from her head and the elaborate hair style came free her dyed yellow locks tumbled in ruler straight lines around her face making her seem much younger. Her mother gazed up tearfully at Yukino and wept "I hate you so much. He ruined my life."

Yukino knelt leaving a small amount of space between her mother and herself. She turned and dismissed the frozen driver with a wave. He hesitated before scurrying away. Her mother turned glassy eyes towards her "no one will ever love you. He's ruined us both…" she pulled her daughter to her and clutched at her as soul destroying sobs were drawn from the very core of her and she wailed into Yukino's chest.

Yukino rigidly held the sobbing woman staring over her head towards the bin. She was just waiting like she had done so many nights, waiting for her mother to cry herself into a stupor so that she was easily guided to bed. Over and over her mother sobbed "I hate you" and "he ruined my life" into shoulder trying to burrow inside her so that she didn't have to face the reality of the manor. Eventually she quietened and Yukino felt it was safe to pull away. She stood up taking the spent woman with her. Her mother followed her as docile as a lamb up the many stairs and only started to fuss when she lead her towards their room.

"Not in there," she said digging her fingers into Yukino's shoulder "I can't stand his hands on me tonight." Her mother again paused in front of a hallway mirror. Her hand came slowly up to shakily trace her face "he picked me because I was pretty…am I still pretty?" Her mother looked lost and Yukino didn't know what to do. Her mother often wept and looked terrified but she had never seen her look this alone before. She stared at her reflection which hovered behind the older woman's shoulder, she hated the fact they had something in common after all.

Yukino gently encourage her mother on and instead led her to the guest bedroom but whether that would stop her father depended on what mood he was in when he came home. She tucked the woman in and her mother lifted her hand to cup the cheek she had slapped. Yukino looked down at her and waited for the words that were so important they fought their way to the drunk woman's surface thoughts "you're such a horrible child," she said at least letting her hand fall as she rolled away turning her back on the child she brought into the world.

Yukino squeezed her eyes shut in pain before thrusting herself away from the bed and away from the room. She felt herself choking up so retreated to the kitchen on the other side of the house. She was surprised to find it was occupied by a maid.

The maid, Jun, stood with a pile of blankets "oh miss, I thought you would have went on to bed."

Yukino shook her head before getting a glass of water. When she had drunk half the glass she felt that it was safe enough to talk without her voice breaking. "What do you have there?" She nodded to the blankets.

"I found them in the bin. They're Haruka's blankets, I though the mistress might have thrown them out in one of her fits again," Jun held the blankets up setting them beside Yukino on the counter top. "Well, I'll return to bed then miss." Yukino nodded absently staring at the blankets.

She was the one that threw them out. She slowly reached out and brought one to her nose inhaling deeply. It still smelt of the Hound. Her face scrunched up and her teeth bared as she began to sob. She sunk to the floor and wrapped the blanket around herself because Haruka wasn't there to wrap her arms around her like she had so many nights when her mother was in one of her fits or came home drunk. Or her father didn't come home at all.

XxXx

Nao and Natsuki both sat in sullen silence. The only noise since Shizuru's departure was when they separated the mattresses. Natsuki tossed and turned unable to sleep, she had been used to Shizuru wrapping herself around her at night. She missed the other girls warmth.

Nao glared at Natsuki in irritation. It was due to fatties lovers quarrel that she was stuck in here with her instead of in her own kennel with Mai. She tried to settle down on the mattress but it just didn't feel the same as her own which was ridiculous because they probably came from the same manufacturer. She glared at Natsuki's back before rolling to her side and trying to sleep.

XxXx

Shizuru sat against the wall above her was a vent that helped to circulate the air between two guest rooms. "Mikoto," she called softly "how are you feeling?"

"Hungry," came the pitiful voice on the other side of the wall.

"Good," Shizuru said settling in and making herself comfortable. All she had to do now was wait.

XxXx


	12. Chapter 12

_Natsuki!_

Erstin heard the mental scream echo and reverberate through her mind and stopped watching Mai and Natsuki spar to glance inwards and determine where it came from. She didn't get very much information as Natsuki immediately upon hearing the voice, stopped sparring and shouted "Nao!"

Nao who was being helped to her feet by Yukino just as Natsuki shouted, savagely yanked Yukino forward head butting her and breaking her nose. The flare of pain distracted the handler enough that Natsuki easily slipped into her mind and knocked her unconscious.

"What are you doing?!" Mai said just as shocked as Erstin. Nao quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her away.

"We're escaping," Nao said heading for the door Natsuki behind them "Blondie and fatty worked it all out. I'll explain on the way."

"Stop!" Erstin called because they seemed to have forgotten all about her and indeed when they turned they all wore looks of surprise on their faces. "I can't let you leave," she tensed her shoulders nervously but she knew the punishment for not stopping them would be worse.

"Oh, come on Erstin," Nao said rolling her eyes making Erstin angry at how dismissive she was of her. She had been training to be a Hound longer than them so they should at least fear her a little. Nao turned to go but was shocked when her body didn't respond.

Erstins eyes hardened as she took control of Nao and the other twos minds. She tried to knock them out but found that her mental link was suddenly severed. She looked at Natsuki bewildered as she was the only one with the power to sever a link but she had never taught her how.

"Yes, you did," Natsuki said walking slowly forward "our very first lesson you blocked my empathy and said that the same technique could be used to block telepathy."

"B-but you shouldn't be able to bypass my shields," Erstin said becoming confused and scared.

"How many times did you piggy back me into someone's mind?" Natsuki said stopping barely an inch away from Erstins frozen form "how many times was I in your head when you were showing me how to use my powers? You didn't even realise when I took memories form you. I kinda figured that if I took the small stuff you use on a daily bases, like scanning and deleting that you wouldn't realise the bigger stuff was going missing, like how to sneak past shields. I'm not that smart but that's why Shizuru thinks for me. She told me to learn everything I could and I did. Everything you know, I have the memories of, so now I know it, including this," she sent Erstin into a deep sleep and caught her before she hit the floor. She gently laid her down before standing up and gazing over her. She didn't like the girl at the start as she felt violated when she used her power to snoop through her personal history but now she knew more about her and her own power she found she couldn't hate her anymore.

"Yeah, enough of the leering at defenceless girls and more running," Nao broke into Natsuki's daze "where did Blondie tell us to go?"

Natsuki turned and glared at Nao making sure to bump her out of the way as she passed leading them out into the hallway. She glanced up and down before waving the others out. "Nao you take point, me and Mai will watch the rear. We're to head downwards to the garage its just a few floors above the underground." She got closer to Mai and whispered "if anyone comes behind us it'll be your job to deal with them, despite the show in there my telepathy isn't good enough that I can slip into unfamiliar minds."

Mai looked like she wanted to hit her but nodded instead "if you get us killed I am never going to forgive you!"

"What if I get us free?" Natsuki countered.

"I'll know Shizuru was behind the whole thing and thank her," Mai said smugly feeling satisfied when Natsuki gaped and didn't reply. Despite the dangerous situation it was nice to banter with her friend as they hadn't been able to talk much with everything going on.

XxXx

The guards that watched over Mikoto for the last few weeks had been having a blast with the relatively light duty. It had started out with eight guards but as the days past and it became obvious that Mikoto was about as dangerous as a slightly annoyed kitten the number was reduced to one. That was after all eight of them chipped in for a playstation 3. Harumi had always had the best luck in when it came to her job but even she didn't expect to get paid for playing _Dead or Alive _with an energetic brat that couldn't work a joystick if she had a manual and a professional tutor.

She walked into Mikoto's room to relieve the guard that had been on night shift but instead of seeing one little brat wailing about people cheating her with special combos, she inside saw what looked like a battle field. She immediately ran to check on the guard who was face down in a pool of her own blood. She heard a rumbling sound and looked up in time to see Mikoto charging at her.

The startled guard fell quickly under her assault and she sprang from the body towards the door, she knew others would becoming but she had to get out of the concrete cage that surrounded her. She prowled down the hallway skirting the edge of the door that was frantically rattling in its frame. She heard shouts, human voices, that streamed together in one loud string to make a horrible note that grated on her sensitive ears. She was fully prepared to ignore the noise and continue on when she stopped at one note resonated above the stream.

"Mai! Mai! Mikoto! Mai!"

She cocked her head to the side trying to work out why the note was so familiar to her. Mai. Mmmaaiiii. She dragged it out through her thoughts but nothing came to mind. She wanted to move on but something kept her there motionless. A vague feeling of importance. Mai. Why should she know that? Mai. Mai! That was what the big breasted girl was called! She tackled the door and the voice on the other side squeaked and went silent. She tackled it again and again until it burst inwards with a shower of splinters. She scanned the room for the big breasted girl but couldn't see her. She turned to leave but another girl stopped her. She snapped at the hand on her shoulder in warning and the girl backed off. More sounds issued from her mouth but she didn't bother to listen preferring to leave. The girl followed her and she cast her eye back in irritation. This one wasn't part of her Pride and if she kept following her she was going to get angry.

"Mai," the girl said gesturing to a door before going through it, wearily she followed wanting to reunite with the big breasted one as soon as possible but not trusting the blonde that was guiding her.

XxXx

Kazu had been keeping vigil over Akane for so long he was starting to fool himself. For the last few hours he kept imagining that she was twitching, that her brain wave showed irregular readings. He even swore that he felt her squeeze his clammy hand that never left hers.

The lights flickered briefly and then an alarm blared. He saw Youko's head jerk up sharply, terror ghosting across her face in the pale light. Sensing the abrupt change in atmosphere he stood up and over Akane. He wouldn't let anything hurt her again.

"Reito!" He called as the older boy passed the door accompanied by two guards. Reito paused smiling sadly at him his hands bound by a pink ribbon in front of him. "What's going on?!" He asked confused as Youko brushed past him gathering up the two children that always stayed in the lab. He watched in confusion as she put them in her office and locked the door.

"Is it the Mutt ward?" Youko asked crossing to a cabinet shocking Kazu by taking out a gun.

"No," Reito said never taking his eyes from Kazu "its not the mutts," he looked at him seriously almost wistfully "be ready when the time comes." He was pushed ahead by one of the impatient guards and out of sight. Kazu stepped forward to go after him but the invisible cord that tied him to Akane pulled him back. He couldn't leave her when danger was coming. He glanced back at the bed to the girl he loved and then to the door to the man that had helped him so much. His fist clenched but he eventually stepped back feeling torn.

He heard Youko load the bullets into the gun with a snap and watched as she took the safety off. She turned and looked at him speculatively. "I don't think you'll take the offer," she said "but I can always open the door and you could hide in there. You don't have to be ashamed, you weren't trained for this possibility."

He shook his head and Youko sighed expecting that. She stood in front of him instead and he looked around the room in search of a weapon but all the dangerous things had been locked away. He picked up a plastic waiting chair and resolved to not let anything past him.

XxXx

"So, you staged a fight with Shizuru so she would get separated and get Mikoto?" Mai asked trying to understand the plan that had her hurtling down stairways as fast as her legs could go.

"Yes, they have all our kennels bugged so we needed to convince them that I hated Shizuru," Natsuki said glancing briefly back at Mai "it was the only way they would believe Shizuru would leave me."

"I don't get it though, why would they let her go?" Mai frowned puzzle. Natsuki didn't tell her the deal about Shizuru helping to turn Nao and her into obedient slaves as she didn't think they would understand. She knew that Shizuru would never do something like that to her friends but she wasn't sure the others had the same confidence.

The lights shuddered before finally going out on the stairwell. Natsuki looked up in time for the low level emergency lights to flood the stairs with an eerie red colour. "Crap, they must have discovered us!"

"Lets pick up the pace!" Nao said still in front hurrying downwards. So far they were luckily enough not to encounter anyone but now she was starting to feel that it wasn't luck that guided them but a cleverly laid trap.

"Should I light up?" Mai asked not liking the shadows that surrounded them thick enough to hide a man in.

"No, it would help the people after us as much as it would benefit us," Natsuki said following Nao in her light jog thankful they were going down stairs instead of up.

"How far do we have to the garage?" Mai asked anxious to be away.

"Hell if I know," Natsuki replied still trying to keep her mind open enough to listen for other minds close to them.

"What?" Nao snapped turning to glare at their supposed leader with murderous intent.

"Listen, we'll just go down as far as we can then see where that leads us," Natsuki said reiterating what Shizuru had told her. Though when Shizuru had explained the plan it sounded a lot better than run downwards and hope for the best.

"If you told me that was your master plan I would have told you to take a running jump of the nearest cliff!" Nao said more annoyed at herself for following Natsuki's plan.

"Guys, we don't have time to fight!" Mai said stepping in front of the glaring girls. Obviously their teamwork skills hadn't improved that much.

"You're ri-ah!" Natsuki recoiled back wards just as all hell broke loose. Mai rocked forward into Nao and they fell backwards onto the landing that separated one flight of stairs from another.

Natsuki clutched her head in pain as loud static made up of many harassing thoughts assaulted her all at once. The part of the stairs that they had been arguing on was gone in a blast of smoke and fire. Guards melted out of the shadows guns pointed at the would be escapees. Natsuki was in too much pain to really focus on the guards just above her. Nao had enough sense to cover herself and Mai in a web cocoon that was strong enough to protect them from the hail of bullets that poured down on them. Natsuki lay flat on the stairs writhing in agony only avoiding the gunfire because it was concentrated on the white bubble.

Ra-ta-at-ta Ra-ta-at-ta, the sound of the guns was amplified by the closed space as the hail of bullets flared briefly from the muzzles of the guns illuminating the room in brief sparks. Well trained men methodically shot at the cocoon that was being ripped to shreds under the assault. It wouldn't last much longer. The webbing flew crazily in the air whirling around the stairway like fake snow and even Natsuki's desperate screams couldn't be heard over the guns.

She could hear Nao and Mai's panicked thoughts as well as the agonised cries of dieing mutants. Her voice was raw from screaming but she knew she was the only one that could react. She reached deep inside herself not sure her half formed plan would work or was even safe but her mind was in too much agony to do anything else. The gun fire stopped abruptly and men started to wail and fall around her as she broke the block on her empathy and made every living thing near her feel the agony she was in. A bitter vindictiveness that she never knew she possessed roared within her as she savagely pushed the mental screams onto someone else. She wanted them to suffer just as much as they had made her and Shizuru.

Eventually she managed to push her pain on the Hound in the group, a telepath who had been sending her the painful thoughts, and he too crumpled in agony. Her head cleared quickly and she worked hard to make sure she found the memory of pain in the telepaths head and made him broadcast it to his team mates continuously. Another trick she had lifted from Erstin.

She stood on shaky legs and felt like she was about to throw up. She stumbled to the cocoon and lay against it. She didn't even have enough energy to mentally or verbally tell Nao or Mai to come out. She knocked feebly on the shell and after some whispering the top of the dome was lowered and Mai's head stuck out. She looked around and the bodies that twitched and cried in tortured gasps. She immediately jumped from the cocoon when she saw how pale Natsuki's face was.

"Natsuki?!" Mai cried placing her hand on her friends cheek. Natsuki managed a weak smile trying not to worry the other girl to much "Nao, get out here!" Mai cried hooking one of Natsuki's arms around her shoulders and helping her up "grab her other side we have to get out of here before they send more people."

"I'm okay. I can walk on my own," Natsuki said not wanting to weigh the party down. She looked at the men writing and sobbing and wanted to go over and kick each and every one of them. She swallowed the urge almost frightened of where it came from.

"Shut it fatty, and take our generous offer of help or else we'll leave you here," Nao said supporting Natsuki's other side gently knowing her threat was idle. Like it or not she knew they were in this together.

"Lets get out in the corridor, I don't like how narrow the stairwells are," Mai said guiding them threw an unmarked door.

They looked around for any distinguishing signs but found nothing. They heaved Natsuki's weight between them looking over their shoulders constantly. Mai didn't like how they where burdened with Natsuki as they would be slow responding to threats but wouldn't leave her. Nao just didn't like carrying her but she did just save her life so she was letting it slide this once.

XxXx

The thuds and gunshots were getting louder which meant only one thing to Youko; what ever was causing them was getting closer to her medical bay. She tensed up as a fire extinguisher flew past the door quickly followed by one of the guards that were sent to protect her. She raised the gun, her hands only shaking a little. She wasn't letting any crazy mutant hurt her kids. She glanced behind her at the pale boy and saw the same desperate determination in him. She couldn't help but wish he had a more impressive power than putting people to sleep. Insanely she wanted Midori here. She didn't know why as Midori would be just about as useful as the teenager behind her but she wanted her there anyway.

It was just her luck to be called in on her day off and then have crazy mutants attack her.

There was a horrible growl and she swung her gaze back to the door to take in a small girl foaming at the mouth. She hesitate seeing a child instead of a danger. A stupid mistake. The child seeing her with a gun launched herself straight at Youko who didn't squeeze the trigger still unwilling to shoot a little girl. She was knocked across the polished floor with the girl on top of her clawing at her face and arms whilst screaming horribly. Her gun skidded off to the right and under a bedpan but her only concern was trying to dislodge the attacking limbs that wound their way around her throat.

"Mikoto!" Kazu cried starting forward to help the doctor. He finally understood what the younger girl had meant when she told him her power was to hurt people, so many weeks ago when they were all together in the love nest. He dropped the chair and grabbed the small girl around the waist. The speed and surprise of the attack allowed him to successfully throw her off the doctor and onto a near by bed. He quickly helped the doctor up and stood in front of her protectively. "Do you have anything to eat?" He asked urgently "chocolate! They always gave her any chocolate we had!"

"There's some in my office but she's in the way," Youko replied trusting the boy enough not to think his plan was crazy.

"No!" they both looked up to see a slightly sweaty Shizuru in the doorway "you can't calm her down yet. We might need her, she's the only one of us that has enough power to take out guards."

"She might take us out as well!" he argued hotly, confused and scared because the explosions and gunshots didn't stop altogether but only sounded further away from their location.

"It's a risk we need to take," Shizuru said coldly moving across the room with purpose. She walked straight past Mikoto who had been watching the exchange through narrowed eyes. The wild girls head turned to follow Shizuru her eyes never leaving the blond who promised to take her to the big breasted girl. She vibrated and shook with energy anxious to be on the hunt again. "Besides, I used Reito's card to unlock some of the mad Mutts. If any catch up to us Mikoto is the only one strong enough to fight them off."

"You released the Mutts?!" Youko cried horrified and angry at the blondes stupidity "do you know what you've done?!"

"Yes," Shizuru said coolly "I've created a dangerous distraction that is more threatening to SEARRs that a few little girls trying to escape." She glared at the doctor who looked ready to kill her. She trusted that the prowling Mikoto was enough of a threat of the doctor to keep her senses. She wasn't sure if she would be able to save her if Mikoto really wanted to attack her. The younger girls mutation was a double edged sword but she would use whatever tool was at her disposal to save Natsuki.

She stopped by Akane's bedside and lightly plucked out the life support cord. Kazu stood stunned before launching forward and grabbing Shizuru's shoulder twisted her forcefully and slamming her against the bedrails hard enough to bruise. His face was a twisted display of betrayal and pain. "You…you…" he exhaled nosily and Shizuru thought he was going to hit her. His fist was raised and shaking in rage and his grip on her shoulder tightened menacingly. He looked like a crazy man that hadn't been washed in months.

"I can't walk."

The both looked at the bed where Akane was slowly dragging herself into a sitting position. She still looked as pale as a corpse with the bruises from the I.Vs glaring obnoxiously from her arms. Her too thin arm was pulling away all the machinery that was attached to her but it was slow and looked like it was costing her most of her energy. "I guess that's what I get for staying in bed so long." She said cheerfully finally looking up and taking in the position Kazu held Shizuru in "Kazu what are you doing?!" She cried aghast at her boyfriend manhandling a girl.

Kazu dropped his arms like they were led and blinked "Akane…?" he said in breathless wonderment reaching out to touch her. He threw himself into her arms unashamed of the tears in his eyes "Akane! Akane!"

Shizuru despite her rough handling smiled and turned away allowing Kazu his privacy. She was happy for him. This was the first time he had really seemed alive in the last few weeks. Her eyes caught on the doctors who gaped at the previous comatose girl in shock.

"Akane's power is to talk to machines. I asked her to play dead until the time was right that we could escape. If she had woken up sooner they would have moved Kazu and her to a kennel which would have been harder to break them out if they even kept them alive at all." Shizuru said slowly crossing the room she lightly kicked a bed pan from atop of the gun and bent down to retrieve it.

Youko looked at her wearily noting the unfamiliar way she held the gun. She had taken the safety off so if the girl even sneezed on the trigger she would have a big problem on her hands or rather in her chest. Mikoto stalked around the blonde girls feet glaring at her and seeming agitated to be stationary for so long. "What do you plan to do with that?"

"This?" Shizuru shrugged off handedly making Youko flinch as she waved the gun around carelessly "you are going to stand over there and let Kazu kiss you off to sleep and we're going to leave."

"No." Youko said firmly.

"No?" Shizuru said slightly surprised as she was not used to being contradicted. She was slightly impressed with the doctor as she did after all have a gun pointed at her.

"No. I can't be out when there are Hounds and Mutts running around," if she was unconscious and something broke into her office and harmed the children she would never forgive herself. "Leave the gun across the room and go. I won't stop you or alert the guards."

Shizuru raised her eyebrows sceptically "I won't leave the gun."

"I need the gun for protection," Youko said her voice still firm and steady. "You're idiotic actions of releasing the Mutts makes that a certainty."

"Fine," she said with a sweet smile her hand swung to the side and pulled the trigger. Kazu and Akane looked up from their embrace startled at the gunshots. Mikoto growled and leapt backwards in the opposite direction from the loud noise growling at the blonde haired girl. Shizuru kept firing until the clip was empty "lets go" she jerked her head to the side and Kazu lifted Akane into his arms walked to the doorway, he looked back nervously looking for Mikoto. She was near his foot so he nudged her out the door like you would guide a cat out of your path. Mikoto glanced confusedly at the foot that was shepherding her, and not at all used to it she followed bewildered. The look on her face was almost comical.

"Here you go," Shizuru tossed the now empty gun to the doctor and left without a backwards glance.

Youko scowled at the girls back thinking her entirely to smug for her age. She hurried to a medicine cabinet and retrieved a hidden clip. The girl had a lot more to learn than she thought.

XxXx

Haruka heard the sirens blare and the guards running frantically past her kennel. She waited patiently for Yukino to come and get her. When a half hour past she began to worry and when forty five minutes came and went and the sirens were still flashing and the alarms still shrieking Haruka had had enough. She stood and marched to the glass where she hesitated.

Yukino had told her to wait in her kennel.

She squared her shoulders. Yukino might be in trouble and need her help. Just this once she would disobey her orders. She hit the glass hard and was insulted when it didn't immediately fall. She took a deep breath and using both hands delivered two palm strikes to the panel. The glass flew across the walkway against a wall taking a good lot of the bricks with it. Her ego was suitably soothed at the resulting carnage and she walked out with her head held high to find Yukino.

XxXx

"I have no control!" Screamed the irate security guard at the computer screen.

"What do you mean by that?!" President Smith demanded rushing to lean over the mans monitor.

"Sir! Computer malfunctions are being reported all over the building. Everyone has lost control!" A computer technician yelled panicked furiously pressing buttons to no avail. Then the lights went out and the security camera's stopped working. SEARRs was shutting down at an alarming rate.

"The Mad Mutts what about them?" Smith asked worriedly a Mutt out brake was the last thing they needed.

"The Mutt ward isn't computerised it should be fine. Most of the holding cells have manual locks as well as electric, someone would need a key card to open it as well as physically removing the bolts." Another computer tech supplied this time a woman. Though secretly she was worried as the last time they had checked the Mutt ward was over four hours ago. A lot could happen in four hours.

"I want to know who the hell is doing this and how to stop them!" Smith raged.

"Hello, President Smith," Shizuru's face took up every computer screen in the building "I just wanted to inform you that my friends and I have had enough of your hospitality and have decided to cut short out stay here, but please don't worry we won't leave empty handed. We wouldn't want people to think you were a bad host now would we? My friend Akane, the one you thought was useless? Well, she is the one that is destroying your organisation and taking with her a copy of every stitch of information that SEARRs kept on its hard drive. We plan to release these to the world media as soon as possible." Shizuru then wagged her finger reproachfully at the screen "I don't think they're going to be happy finding out you've been experimenting on humans as well as mutants, shame on you Mr President. The world might have let you go when you where only torturing its outcasts but now," her eyes twinkled like his had done when she had been trapped in his office so many weeks ago "now you're in trouble." Shizuru smiled sweetly from the screen. "Ja ne!" she said cheerily. She would let him find out on his own about the Mutts she had set free.

The screen went blank before a giant flashing HA HA filled it. "Oh god if they copied the hard drive they have record of all the experiments we carried out! We could go to jail! Does Japan still have the death penalty?! I'm to young to-" Smith slapped the frantic computer tech before wiping his hand in disgust. He would not let that girl get away. "I want every Hound deployed. Now!"

XxXx

The lights went out abruptly taking with it all the sound. They all tensed looking for guards to emerge from the shadows once again.

"What happened?" Mai whispered shifting Natsuki's weight.

"Guess SEARRs didn't pay the electric bill," Nao said shrugging free of Natsuki and walking ahead. She strained to hear something in the dark but hoped the absence of sound meant there was nothing to hear instead of someone who couldn't be heard lurking. She was reminded of how stealthily Haruka had moved in the forest. "Mai light up. I don't care who it helps at least we'll be able to see who's trying to kill us."

"I need both hands to support Natsuki," Mai said.

Damn fatty, Nao thought casting a sideways glances back at Natsuki but she wouldn't say it and make her feel guilty.

Natsuki pushed away from Mai "light up," she commanded.

"Natsuki," Mai said reaching out. Natsuki pushed her hands away. "No, I'm weighing you down. You can't keep supporting me like this."

"If this is the part were you tell us to go on without you, you can take your heroic gesture and shove it where the sun shines, maybe then we could get some god damn light," Nao said rolling her eyes coming to stand beside Mai.

"Screw that!" Natsuki said "you two aren't getting out of here without me! I just mean I would walk on my own."

"Oh, jeeze you would drag us down with you, how thoughtful," Nao scoffed.

"Stop it you two," Mai said wearily before turning to Natsuki "this is no time for pride, let Nao support you at least."

Natsuki shook her head. Mai rolled her eyes and lit up her hands She gestured for Nao to keep close to Natsuki anyway. Nao did as she was told and the continued in silence.

"Hey look over there," Natsuki said pointing to the sign dimly lit by Mai's flame.

"Garage this way. Well spotted," Nao tapped Natsuki lightly on the shoulder and caught her when she stumbled. "Jeeze you took more of a hit that I thought if you're reeling from that."

"I'm fine. Its just my empathy, I forgot how hard it is," Natsuki said touching her head trying to sooth the headache that was coming on.

"How did you turn it off?" Nao asked curious.

"Erstin built a block. I can do it but I would need a few minutes alone and some energy," Natsuki said forging on and walking towards the garage.

Nao thought for a moment "okay, this is what you do. Take the time build that block thing. Simple."

"No. There's still the matter of energy. Mines sapped trying to keep telepaths out of our heads and fighting off everyone's feelings ," Natsuki smiled because she recognised Nao was trying to ease her pain.

"Just do your block thing we aren't that far from the garage I can drag you while Mai lights the way," Nao said impatiently wanting to see the pinched look fade from Natsuki's face. She liked fatty just not enough to admit it.

"No, if you find trouble in the garage I won't be able to help," Natsuki said firmly staggering on.

"What are you going to do in the shape you're in now? Flinch them into submission?" Nao pointed out bluntly "sit down, do the block thing and let me drag your ass to safety." When Natsuki paid no attention to her she roughly grabbed her shoulder and forced her to sit down. It didn't take much force as she was already weak. "Do it."

Natsuki give in seeing the logic in Nao's argument "be careful" she said gazing intently at Nao making sure she nodded before her sight turned inwards. A few minutes later she sagged to the floor unable to keep herself upright any longer.

"I'm back," Mai said and Nao frowned in confusion, when did she leave? "Wow you're a really attentive girlfriend, so worried about me," Mai remarked sarcastically "the garage is that far ahead but there's two men in their with that boy that Shizuru was always with."

"The fairy?" Nao asked and Mai nodded.

"Okay, grab a leg and help me drag this lard," Nao said bending down and taking a foot.

Mai did the same "why is Natsuki like this?"

"She was running herself down I made her do a block thing," at Mai's confused glance Nao shrugged "she can explain it better." They laid Natsuki at the side of the garage door and getting down on her belly Nao opened the door enough to peak through.

Two men where standing either side of Reito who was in an armoured truck. Both men where as wide as houses and heavily armed but none seemed to have a Hound with them. That made their job a little easier then. Nao got up and turned to Mai. "How should we do this?"

"How small can you make your web?" Mai asked.

Nao frowned and looked at her wrist. She shot an experimental thread and it spurted in the air briefly before falling. It was roughly a centimetre in circumference. She tried again and it became thinner "that seems to be as good as it will get."

"That's okay. Shoot until you reach their boots. One boot each." Mai said.

"What is that devious little mind of yours conjuring?" Nao said affectionately.

Mai's smile was down right wicked "I'm going to set their boots on fire and when they're distracted we'll go in and subdue them. I'll take the one on the left and you'll take the other one."

Nao grinned "I knew there was a reason I liked you," she went down on her belly and moved to the door. She could see both men perfectly. She aimed her wrist like a gun then fired softly at the fist mans leg. The web landed lightly to thin to make much on an impact. She then targeted the other man who was slightly further away. She fired and missed. She cursed annoyed and tried again but hitting this guy was harder. She grinned victoriously as the white thread finally hit its mark.

"Shoot! Shoot!" The man she had just hit with the thread ordered in a panic. Nao drew up sharply thinking she had been found out but the gunshots weren't sent her way.

Shrieking down the corridor came Mikoto, she dragged a metal pipe with a U bend still attached at one end. The speed she was going at caused the metal to spark of the ground giving the feral girl an even more sinister appearance as the sparks liked at her bared feet like flames. The bullets whizzed past her and she flowed around them leaping high into the air and with two vicious skull crunching cracks the heavily armed guards fell lifeless to the floor. Mikoto whirled looking for another target but only seeing Reito she growled before slowly advancing. Reito backed into the truck, his steps flow with fear. He had never been trained to fight and seeing how the little thing had dodged bullets doubted he would be any match for her.

"Mikoto!" Mai called stepping out of hiding not caring if this was a trap. She ran close the armoured truck stopping only a few feet away from the feral girl. Mikoto was dangerous in this state but she was so glad to see her she didn't care.

Mikoto turned ready to strike then came to an abrupt stop as she saw who it was that called her. The pipe dropped from suddenly limp hands and the most miraculous thing happened. Mikoto ran towards Mai at first on all fours then in a stumbling run like a toddler until she was able to throw her arms around her crying as she buried her head in Mai's shoulder. Mikoto was no longer feral. Mai squeezed her as hard as she could eventually having to sit under the new weight but refusing to let go. Mikoto sobbed into her neck glad to be reunited with Mai and Mai's grip was tighter than deaths as she crushed the younger to her nearly crying herself.

"That's right pip squeak, forget all about me," Nao said coming out of the shadows dragging Natsuki with her.

"Nao!" Mikoto said happily smiling widely up at her but making no move to leave Mai. Nao was only slightly jealous. She reached down and ruffled dark hair glad to be back with the little terror. She was puzzled by how quick Mikoto reverted but put it to the back of her head, they had more important things to do.

"She's reverted!" Kazu said stunned as he and the others came from the same direction as Mikoto had earlier. "Mai must have-Reito?" The boy said shocked as Reito emerged from the truck where he had been pushed into when the trouble started.

"Hello, Kazu," Reito smiled gently looking every inch a heart throb as he stepped down to the ground in his black slacks, crisp black shirt and white tie. His hair was shiny and curled around his head like a prince. His hands were tied in front of him by a deep pink ribbon that was looped into a bow. He saw Shizuru come to stand behind Kazu, she didn't speak but there existed an understanding between them. "I am glad to see you are unharmed. I-I was worried."

"I'm fine, great even," Kazu smiled hugging the other man though it was difficult because he carried Akane on his back. "But this is even better, now you can come with us!" He turned to look excited at the others in the group. Reito was so skilled and strong they would be crazy not to take him along.

Shizuru's face remained impassive.

"I can't," Reito said softly for Kazu's ears only.

"What? Why?" Kazu furrowed his brows confused. They cleared when he thought he found the problem "its okay if you're afraid but don't worry, I can protect you. "

Reito smiled at the idea of Kazu being his knight in armour. It was a wistful sad smile. "I have a new owner. If I went with you they would find us easily. Chipping Pets is protocol inside SEARRs." He stepped back and distanced himself from Kazu's crushed face. He felt guilty like he personally slapped the boy. He felt like he had been slapped too. These mutants were so close to a happiness he had, never even experienced, he couldn't help be jealous just a little. The bitterness welled up inside him chokingly.

"Can't we just dig it out?!" Kazu cried frantically wanting to save the man that had helped him so much.

"Its not that easy," Reito said almost glassy eyed. The bitterness faded immediately when he saw how desperate Kazu's angelic face became. He could never hate such an innocent boy. It was irritating to find he couldn't hide his emotions from the earnest boy.

"We can make it easy!" Kazu declared unwilling to face the harsh truth.

"Kazu," Shizuru's voice cut firmly across the garage. Kazu turned and looked at her hoping she would have a plan. She found it nearly impossibly to refuse his begging eyes. Nearly. "Put Akane in the truck."

"But-!" Kazu tried to argue but was cut off by Shizuru "get Akane into the truck. She's the only one you can protect right now." She looked at Kazu, the boy that had risked his life to guide them to the love nest and away from the black men, the boy who's girlfriend was hurt because of her foolish plan and the man whom she was going to once again hurt because she couldn't think of a plan to save his friend. She wanted desperately to have a plan so she could repay him even a little. She had taken so much from him and was about to take more.

Kazu looked like he would refuse but sagged giving in. She turned her head slightly to the other three "please get Natsuki into the truck. Mai since you have the most experience driving you're up front in the carriage." She trusted them to do as she said as she faced off with Reito one last time.

"I'm sorry you have to stay," Kazu said mournfully.

"Don't worry," Reito said trying to comfort the upset boy "my owner will take good care of me," he even managed to sound cheerful and held back the shudder those words evoked.

"I'll find you," Kazu said firmly. The unshakable belief in his words made Reito smile honestly, a rare expression to cross his face. "I'm sorry to leave you now but I will find you." He climbed into the truck satisfied after starring at Reito long enough for him to make sure his words where believed.

When Reito turned to Shizuru his smile was much harder than the one he gave Kazu. He had his head held high and looked every bit as regal as he did the day they met. "I didn't believe you capable of leadership," he inclined his head a fraction, a gesture that was easy to miss "until now. Well done, Virginia, you beat the spy master."

"We aren't out of here yet," Shizuru pointed out.

Reito only shook his head grinning slightly "no, I don't suppose you are."

They stood in silence enjoying the company of a formidable foe. They never quite got to the level of friendship but respect had been built and an appreciation of each others character formed. They would both do what they had too to survive and make sure the one they loved did. They were both ruthless that way. Shizuru finally stepped closer and took Reito's bound hands in hers "I could break this at least." Her hand hovered over the pink ribbon.

"No, you couldn't," Reito said appreciating the symbolic gesture but symbolism was just illusion, he would still be a slave, ribbon or no ribbon. He stepped away from the truck allowing Shizuru to climb in. She called to Mai to let her know they were ready to leave before turning back to Reito "roman gladiators…they were just another form of roman slaves weren't they?" She said referring to what Reito had told her about his position within SEARRs on the first day they met.

He let out a brief chuckle that was only half filled with humour "well deducted Virginia," he closed the trucks door and then watched as they drove away. The hardest thing he had ever done in his life was not to break the flimsy ribbon and run after them. His hands clenched tightly as his feet yearned to run for the freedom that was so close. He almost took a small step, his entire body lent forwards nearly bursting to go but he held himself back. He wouldn't endanger Kazu like that and part of him wanted to see Shizuru escape. A small part. He turned his face away, eyes squeezed tightly shut, not strong enough to watch them drive away.

XxXx

The truck was easy to drive which was good because Mai had limited mobility with Mikoto permanently stuck to her side but she wouldn't move her as she found comfort in the embrace herself. The garage was big and dark and she had no idea when it would end. She felt like a child going to the bathroom in the middle of the night, knowing she shouldn't be out of bed and to small to reach the light switch. She dreaded getting caught by the bogyman. Mai hit the brakes sharply as a wall of bodies formed before the truck.

Mai scanned the wall and nearly went into heart failure right there. These were obviously Hounds, she could tell by the way the stood and the handlers behind them. Thick black collars cut into the flesh of their throats as each one looked at the truck like a rabid wolf would look at its prey. Some of the Hounds had physical manifestations of their mutations. Their was eleven Hounds in all with four looking less than human. One Hound was blue and down on all fours, he looked more like a lion than a hound. Beside him stood a humanoid Hound who's arms narrowed down into sharp blades that gleamed with their own eerie red light. Beside her was a giant of a man he was an unnatural shade of brown with green tattoos that swirled along the bulging biceps that where thicker than most men. The monster of a man had to duck his head slightly to keep from hitting the ceiling of the garage. He glowered down at the truck that he could rip apart with no effort. A blonde woman stood slightly in front of the giant and from her back exploded vines of black with arrow tipped ends. Her entire face was a mess of scares and her eyes held an impatient that made Mai shiver.

"Why did you stop?" Shizuru asked through the bars in the back of the truck. Seeing Mai's white face she looked forward towards the obstruction and drew back slightly more frightened than she would admit to.

On and on the line went with each Hound displaying their powers in a successful show of intimidation. But the scariest one of all stood in the front of them all, dead centre with crossed arms and relaxed stance. Haruka looked at the truck coolly not at all pleased. She was standing side on and lazily turned to regard the truck, when they made eye contact with Mai she whimpered remembering how easily Haruka had crushed the Strays throat.

"Get out of the vehicle," Yukino ordered them not needing a microphone for everyone in the garage to hear as they were to afraid to miss a murmur she made. She came to stand in front of Haruka directly facing the truck. Their Master was angry at them.

Mai jumped to respond used to taking commands but Mikoto's hands grabbed hers looking at her confused and she flushed in shame. The back doors of the truck swung open and Shizuru led Nao and Kazu out. Shizuru stood boldly in front of the other two and Mai hesitated before gesturing for Mikoto to stay in the truck while she went and joined her friends.

"Where's Natsuki?" Yukino asked scanning them with an unreadable expression.

"She's injured in the truck," Shizuru said coldly "your telepaths weren't exactly gentle with her."

Yukino nodded "I'm actually proud my little pups got as far as they did. Realsing the Mad Mutts to split our resources? Brilliant. Though you should have seen this trap a mile away. You all knew I had training against telepaths, you should have known I was faking." She walked close to them and they saw Haruka's gaze sharpen to fix on them all intently warning them that to make a move on Yukino was to loose something important. Yukino stopped in front of Nao then quicker than Nao expected sucker punched her in the gut. She doubled over going to her knees winded and in pain. "That was payback for the head butt. You should know that you don't bite the hand that feeds you." Yukino turned away not seeing the point of increasing the discipline.

"So true, Yuki," Mr Smith's oily voice came from behind the wall of Hounds and the parted like the red sea before him. He sauntered into view quite comfortable to bask in his superiority even though he did nothing to capture the escapees. Yukino for the first time felt hate for this man. She saw the manipulative nature that hid behind all his fatherly gestures. This man had ruined Haruka. "When a dog bites its owner it must be put down." He raised his arm and patter of booted feet was heard as scores of guards filed into the garage. Those guards in riot gear knelt in font of the President their bullet proof shields forming a force field before their leader. A second row of guards formed behind the shield and standing they cocked their rifles and trained the barrels at the escapees.

Mai quickly looked at Nao who was desperately trying to unfold herself and force herself to get off her knees. She heard the many click of guns and her breathing speed up. She glanced at Mikoto who sat stunned in the front seat of the car. She could see that the younger girl was petrified and she wanted to reassure her but couldn't move with the fear that had grabbed hold of her system and paralysed her.

Shizuru felt her fist clench at how useless she was. She held the smug gaze of President Smith and glared wanting nothing more than to punch the arrogant bastard. Natsuki was having a good effect on her it seemed.

"What?" Yukino said startled. No one had told her they were going to kill the pups. "But I never authorised the use of live rounds!" She had only taken a small team to stop the escapees as she didn't want to spread the guards to thin when they where capturing the Mad Mutts. For her father to pull as many men away from the front fighting was a stupid risk.

"I did," Smith said steadily waiting for his daughter to get out of the way so he could give the order to fire.

"This isn't your operation! They are not your responsibility!" Yukino shouted at her father placing herself in front of the group. She noticed for the first time the vindictive glare his beady eyes burned into Shizuru and at once knew why he acted so out of character in this wasteful show of force which by all accounts was overkill. The blonde had hurt his pride and it had been a long time since anyone dared to do such a thing to President Smith. She felt scorn rise within her at his school boy bullying. How many men where dying in order for her father to sooth his pride? She recognised the guards as the elites of security. They should be holding secure the most valuable areas of SEARRs not squatting in a garage capturing weak mutants.

"Get out of the way. Since your failure to re-educate these mongrels has caused this disaster I think I'm being awfully lenient with you Yukino," her fathers gaze was cold and hard there was no love there and she was beginning to wonder if their ever had been "but my good grace will not last."

A rattle from the truck had everyone shifting their attention. Natsuki stumbled from the back and lent heavily on the side of the truck. She couldn't straighten her knees and her pale sweaty form shook with the effort of staying upright. She glanced up through wild greasy locks of almost black hair and grinned breathing heavily. "You wouldn't know good grace if it bit you on the ass," She said pulling herself forward slowly trying to close the gap between herself and her friends. She shook violently and her knees quivered turning inward for support "about twenty guards, a few Hounds and one dick head isn't enough to stop us." She pushed away from the truck to stand on her own. She almost fell but shear force of will kept her upright. Shizuru wanted desperately to go to her but was afraid any sudden movement would result in the gaurds shooting. " These are my friend and I won't let you hurt them!" Her voice was infused with steel as she glared at the SEARRs men. Her body shook and trembled but no one doubted that she meant what she said.

Shizuru lurched forward as Natsuki's strength failed her and she crumpled to the ground but Yukino got there before her and caught Natsuki. She helped the girl stand and supported her.

"Such foolish displays of bravado from the runt in the litter," President Smith sneered at the girl that was draped over his daughter. He knew Natsuki's power and it wasn't nearly enough to threaten the might that was SEARRs. "Shoot her first" he said to the wall of soldiers.

Yukino looked up after whispering in Natsuki's ear "when did you stop seeing me as your little girl?" She asked her father wonderingly.

"Get out of the way, Yukino!" He commanded.

"I wonder now if you ever did at all?" Yukino pondered shifting Natsuki's weight so she had better access to her belt.

"Yukino, I won't say it again get out of the way!" President Smith roared loosing his temper.

"You made me hate you," Yukino said in a tone one might a make a love confession.

"Get out of the way!" Smith ordered furious that she dared to disobey him.

Yukino noticed Shizuru stir at the tension, she looked at her then the truck trusting she got the message. Shizuru nodded to show that she did.

Yukino smiled "I am the best. Just like you wanted. And I'm going to make sure Natsuki keeps her promise." Natsuki's head shot up at the mention of her name and she glared balefully at President Smith and he roared reeling back clutching his head in agony. Yukino acted immediately taking advantage of the distracted guards that turned to see what was wrong with their leader. She threw a small pellet to the ground where it bust filling the area with an impenetrable grey smoke reducing visibility to zero. She quickly shoulder the majority of Natsuki's weight and dragged them to the carriage of the car. She threw the door open and thrust the half conscious Natsuki on top of Mikoto before climbing in herself. She didn't wait, gunning the engine and hoping the others where safe inside she took off scattering the formation of soldiers and startled Hounds.

The smoke wouldn't fool the elites for long but it wouldn't fool Haruka or the handlers at all. She could just imagine then all slamming their goggles into place, a reflex after so many years of training.

"Fire! Attack!" Her father screamed from the ground still stunned from the mental attack Natsuki used.

"What? No! You might hit Yukino!" Haruka yelled. Her command made the Hounds halt as she was higher in the pecking order. The soldiers had no such loyalty to Haruka and started to fire. Fearing they might shoot her handler Haruka used her super speed and bent the barrels of all the guns upwards. Their was cursing and mild explosions as the soldiers continued to fire not realising the guns had been sabotaged.

She caught Yukino's eye as she looked out of the window and back at them.

"Haruka! Halt!" Mr Smith yelled fearing to loose SEARRs best commodity.

Haruka stopped obeying her instincts but kept looking at Yukino. She went on her tip toes her entire body taunt and angled forward ready to go if she gave the command. She waited for a sigh, a slight incline of Yukino's head or a jerk of her eyes, anything to tell her to disobey President Smiths orders and come with her. Yukino turned away and Haruka felt like someone had knifed her. She stood frozen on the spot her super hearing strained for Yukino's command to follow. Surely she would command her to follow.

"Go after them!" President Smith ordered the other Hounds. They hesitated, President Smith ranked higher than Haruka officially but they held a great deal of respect for the top Hound. At the command prompt from their handlers they started after the truck.

Haruka seeing the Hounds in pursuit leaped on the blue lion like one. She grabbed him by the tail and slammed him into the lead Hound before turning to savage another perusing Hound. A Hound fight broke out and all humans immediately cleared the area powers zapped all over the place. She punched the giant hard enough she felt his rib cage cave in. The huge Hound flew backwards demolishing a support pillar and the entire garage shuddered. She reeled the blonde haired mutant in by her poisonous vine and tore her throat out with her teeth. She savagely rounded on the other Hounds who had dared to try and pursue her handler. Blood dripped down her chin and she wiped it of jerkily.

No one would hurt Yukino.

"Release the gas!" President Smith ordered spitting in rage as he quickly fled the area where Haruka was rampaging. The elites formed a guard around him protecting him from the shrapnel of the Hound battle. If left alone the Hounds could tear down a small country with their fighting. Haruka might be able to do that just by herself. He Seethed at his daughters betrayal and vowed to get revenge. He would not let this matter easily slide. "Release the damn gas and restrain them!"


	13. Chapter 13

Midori exited the concrete bunker closing the door behind her. Inside was a metal coffin that was continuously pumped full of gas. The gas was the only known element to keep Haruka under control. It was a sedative that kept her in a calm sate until SEARRs decided what to do with her. Or at least that's what SEARRs thought it was.

"Sugairu!" President Smith stalked down the corridor, he had been in a foul mood since the escape and was taking it out on everyone. Midori winced and paused mid step, the last thing she wanted to do was talk to this guy who was swooping down the hall like a bat out of hell. She turned and put her best smile on then immediately dropped it as it seemed to antagonise the President further "where are you on changing Haruka's orientation? I want to send a breeder in as soon as today."

"Today?!" She asked incredulous "but I've only been working on her for three days!"

"And have you any results to show?" President Smith's voice was like flint and he was looking like he wanted to tear her pony tail out and beat her with it. She took a step backwards and notice Joans perk up at the movement "I gave you a job I expected it to be done!"

"Sir," She tried to say reasonably shaking her head "there's no way she's ready, a trauma like that could set her back years. She is much to sheltered to even be considering sexual intercourse with anyone right now."

President Smith cursed and looked like he would spit if the action wasn't so beneath him. "I don't care," he said at least turning to Joans and for all intents and purposes seeming to forget Midori existed "get Nathanial up here have him jerk off on Haruka until she conceives."

"Whoa! Sir, I have to object!" Midori said before she could stop herself. Did she just jump in front of her boss and tell him no? Oh crap she did, well in for a penny and all that. "Sir that's not only immoral but dangerous. What if Haruka does conceive? Her body might abort the baby due to the shock and stress it would cause her mentally and physically." Her boss looked at her like she was something unpleasant he stepped on "besides what the big rush to get Haruka knocked up? Shouldn't you be sending her after Yukino and the escapees?"

"Are you telling me how to do my job?" President Smiths voice was low and silky and Midori wanted to run in the opposite direction as fast as possible.

"No, no of course not. What am I saying? Wow I have a lot of work to do I'll go get to it," quick as she could she fled from the President, her tail between her legs but she knew dignity had a time and place and this wasn't it.

"Have her watched," President Smith said coldly and Joans made a note of it.

XxXx

"We have to get rid of the car," Yukino said firmly at the glaring faces before her. Her position in the group was tenuous. She could be in real danger but she wasn't going to let them walk all over her, if she started that she wouldn't have a chance.

"We can keep riding it until it runs out of fuel then Mai can burn it," Nao argued stiffly the nagging feeling in the back of her mind told her she mustn't argue with her handler.

"No, SEARRs knows we took it they would be on the look out for our specific threads. We would be easily found," Yukino said trying to get the others to see the logic but she wasn't used to having her commands contended so couldn't get her point across in an assessable way. All the trucks were built with stealth and secrecy in mind rendering them virtually invisible to modern technology so they didn't have to worry about SEARRs finding out their location that way.

"Problem sorted," Akane said using Kazu to remain upright as her legs still weren't strong enough to support her fully yet "I can just tell the truck not to leave treads."

"Can you tell it to fly too?" Yukino said sarcastically because that had to have been the dumbest thing she had heard in weeks. Telling a car not to make tracks was like telling the wind not to blow; useless and a waste of breath.

"Watch it," Kazu growled. He still on edge from having to leave Reito in such a horrible place he was lashing out at anything he could, including perceived threats to his girl.

"I think our plans a good one," Natsuki said abruptly breaking the tension as Mai hit Shizuru hard enough for a double to appear. Mai flexed her sore wrist and smiled at all the stunned faces. "A Shizuru is going to drive the car south, opposite to where we plan to go. SEARRs expects all runaways to head that way anyway so it should buy us some time."

The group didn't protest seeing the logic in the plan and also unwilling to object to Natsuki's glaring face. They had decided to go north as a small SEARRs navel base was there. They would then high jack a ship and head for the mutant island that Mai had told them about so long ago. It was the only plan they had and it kept moral high to have some sort of aim, though, none knew how they would find an island that was invisible.

Natsuki walked over to the Shizuru's and helped them up. She gazed at them wearily to see if horny Shizuru had made an appearance but at the lack of innuendo or leer she assumed the negative. "Which you is here?"

"I'm going to say, I am bored," Shizuru volunteered looking around the group with disinterest "that's the truck I'm driving?" She nodded to the vehicle walking towards it and getting in. Natsuki accompanied her "hold on there tight ass, I know the plan I was inside when you where having your mental convo, I drive south until I disappear, I get it, not exactly rocket science." With that she turned on the engine and jerked forward. Natsuki leaped back from the truck as it halted then jerked forward again. Luckily the car was already facing south, she didn't want to see the shape of Shizuru trying to turn.

"Can you drive?" Natsuki asked the remaining Shizuru curiously and a bit sceptical.

"People of my station don't drive, Natsuki, we are driven," Shizuru replied haughtily laughing at the disgusted face Natsuki pulled. She stroked the dark haired girls arm lightly in affection before moving away. They where both aware that they needed to talk but their current position made that hard and inappropriate.

"I guess we better start walking north," Kazu sighed bending down to take Akane on his back.

Shizuru noticed the strain on Kazu's pale face. He must not have ate a lot during Akane's hospital stay so the last few adrenalin filled hours could not have been good for him. She debated the best way to offer help without hurting his pride. Luckily they travelled with Nao who didn't seem as concerned about something like tact.

"Hey, Casper you want some help there with Wendy?" Nao said coming up to Kazu's side. She was trying to be helpful in her own way. Akane glared at her and she shrugged.

"No, its okay," Kazu said shuffling forwards unsteadily. He had been surviving on guts and desperate determination to continue as long as he had and he would continue on until they where safe. Then he planned never to move again.

Nao shrugged accepting his answer, though she planned to relieve him of his burden the next time he toppled over regardless of his wishes.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki grabbed the blondes hand as she went to pass her. She waited until they were at the back of the group before speaking "listen about what I said in our kennel…"

"Don't worry Natsuki, it was all part of the plan," Shizuru smiled gently at Natsuki but she didn't see it as her gaze was shifting everywhere in order not to look at Shizuru.

"I know, but its important to me that you know I would never have said that stuff otherwise," Natsuki said letting go of Shizuru's wrist. She toed the dirt with shoe accidentally unearthing a worm. "I like when you sleep with me" her eyes shot upwards as blood flooded her face "not like that!" she cried in embarrassment "I just meant that I don't hate you! And I know you would never have turned in Mai and Nao! I really like you Shizuru!" It was important that she told the other girl this. The message kept bubbling inside her and wouldn't rest until she made sure that Shizuru was fully aware that she didn't hate her.

"I'm glad Natsuki has such confidence in me," her smile was slightly strained because of how naïve Natsuki was. She would have given Mai and Nao to SEARRs in gift wrap if it meant that Natsuki was saved. She didn't like that she would but she knew deep down that she wouldn't even hesitate. She took Natsuki's hand and led her to catch up with the others "oh and I like sleeping with Natsuki too," she couldn't resist teasing.

XxXx

Nina walk slowly down the corridors her body was crouched and her steps cautious as she gazed at the world through her own eyes for the first time in her life. Behind her lay a bloodless trail of guards that lay peacefully on the floor. If it wasn't for the unnatural stillness of their chests they could easily be mistake as sleepers. The dim illumination of the emergency lighting was enough to make her squint against the brightness. For so long she had known only the dark of her cell even this low light caused pain to her eyes but she was reluctant to close them as she touched the cold concrete of the walls with her own hands and as she came to an intersection in the corridor smelt the stench of the dead and dying with her own nose. Some of her more destructive neighbours had passed through here then.

She walked until she came upon a body that had no head. She stepped in something wet and immediately drew her foot back. She looked down and curiosity over came her. She slowly and deliberately placed her foot back into the red liquid, watching as it rushed around the limb and painted her toes scarlet. She wiggled her foot back and forth finding the sensation odd and something she couldn't describe. She took her foot back and was amazed when the red came with it. She placed it back on the ground outside the puddle and lifted it. Am imprint like her foot rested on the ground and she blinked. She placed her foot down on a different part of the ground and lifted, another imprint fainter this time. She placed her foot on the ground and waved it back and force a smudge of red became a pattern and a noise of enjoyment escaped her throat as she tried it again. When the smudges got to faint for her she placed both feet in the puddle her big toe briefly touching the flesh of the corpse. She pulled her foot away not liking the cold of the body. She jumped to the other side of the body and left a perfect set of foot prints. Elated at the discovery she ran to make different shapes and other sounds of enjoyment escaped her throat. She ran back to the body and placed her hands in the puddle and slapped them against the wall thrilled to see her hand imprints mar the surface. Her mouth turned upwards in a smile that only Erstin had caused before.

Erstin, Nina frowned. She had been looking for her for a long time. She had been walking down corridor after corridor but no sign of her presented itself. She got up from her knees regretfully, knowing she would have to leave and find Erstin. She wanted to show Erstin the patterns she had made with the red liquid. She turned and her face contorted as she saw a shaking guard who had put his hand over his mouth. He was almost white in colour and she watched as he slowly took his hand from his mouth and let out a wail. She recoiled at the loud sound and as she stepped back her foot landed in the puddle unexpectedly and she fell causing a little splash. She turned and pushed herself up on her knees as two other people surrounded the boy that had caused her to fall. She glared at them all but none of them where dressed as the guards she had seen.

These men where dressed in full black body suits. Two had grey belts around their waists and odd objects in varying sizes hung from it but she didn't know what any of them where. The had the same tough black boots of the guards and Nina knew from personal experience that the toes of the boots where harder than they should be.

"Oh God she was playing with his blood!" The boy cried shocked and horrified.

"Look at her she's covered in the stuff!" A blonde man sneered.

"Oh god, Ace we should get Janus!" The boy whimpered backing away. It was his first time hunting Mad Mutts. He had only been assigned to the mutant snatch squad a month ago after exemplary performance but after seeing the horror Mad Mutts could cause he didn't want to stay there.

"shut up Jay! It's time to clean the bitch." Ace spat at Nina not liking how the boy calling for Janus. He was technically the leader as he was a proper Hound handler but Ace didn't think he needed the other man having been on more mutant snatches than trips to the bathroom. "Pup you just keep out of my way," he ordered the mutant that they insisted on giving him. He relied on no one but himself.

She felt the man's spit land on her leg and she glared not knowing what it meant but not liking it at all. Her eyes flashed as she killed the man. Ace didn't even have time to scream as a violent pain struck him all over his body. His corpse fell without a mark on it landing on the ground with a dull thud. The boy screamed again and gestured widely behind him to someone else. Nina was about to end him as well until golden hair swung into view as Erstin arrived ahead of her temporary handler. A small smile formed as she took in Erstin unknowingly her smile made the boy want to run away.

"-tin" she tried to say her name and choked. It was the first time she had tried to talk on her own. It wasn't as easy as when Erstin was in her mind.

Taking advantage of her distraction the Hound that accompanied Ace kicked the Mutt under the chin cause her to crash backwards into the pool of blood. He waited for the handlers nod before activating his powers. Immediately stone formed around his fists, feet and shins and he stomped on the Mutt.

"Stop it!" Erstin cried moving forward only to be stopped by her temporary handler, Janus.

"We need to see what mutation the girl has and how we should deal with her," he said impatiently. They had all told him that Yukino was the best handler SEARRs had to offer but he didn't believe it, not after having to control one of her Hounds. Erstin was weak and too emotional, this wasn't the first outburst from her about his methods in dealing with the stray Mutts. You could only brutally slaughter if you were dealing with humans anything else was just exterminating a pest. He idly wondered if Haruka was the legend that she seen to be or was that just exaggeration as well?

"Stop it!" Erstin cried again finally managing to push the handlers arm away. A voice in her head screamed at her for disobeying her handler, she felt nauseous but she would not let them hurt Nina. He wasn't even her real handler anyway she tried to placate the rolling feelings inside her but it didn't work. "Ahhhh!" She screamed in pain falling to her knees just out of reach of the battling mutants. She clutched desperately at the collar that bit into her throat.

"Get out of the way!" Janus snapped backhanding Erstin who writhed in agony as the collar sent shock after shock into her system. She could only watch helplessly as Nina tried to fend of the Hound. She had never shown Nina anything bad. This would be the first time she would feel fright and pain. She reached forward through gritted teeth but could only grasp the Hounds ankle weakly.

"Draw out her power Yuki," Janus ordered and the Hound stepped away from the battered Nina. His fists glowed green and seemed to get brighter.

Nina winced at the light and turned away. She wiped the red liquid from underneath her nose. She didn't like it as much when it came out of her. She tried to move but her body protested sending sharp painful spasms through her. She glared annoyed and becoming increasingly angry. She didn't have the experience to stay still encase she made her injuries worse and continuously tried to move despite the unpleasant consequences.

"Hey! Whats going on here?!"

Janus turned to two women hurrying down the hall towards them. The remote control he was using to shock Erstin was snapped out of his hands by an irate red head while the one in a long white coat went to check on the blonde. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He raged.

"That idiot over there called for a doctor!" the red head flung her arm in the direction of jay as she yelled back just as furious as he was "what the hell do you think you're doing picking on Erstin!"

"She was trying to get in the way of dealing with this Mutt!" Janus defended his actions then wondered why since this woman shouldn't even be here. "Who the hell are you?!"

"Master Midori…he's hurting," Erstin gasped pushing herself up on her side. Youko hovered over her but there was nothing she could do since the shocks were only meant to stun the Hound not permanently damage them. Erstin would be fine in a minute or so. "…He's attacking Nina!"

Midori frowned having no clue who Nina was but since she was obviously important for the usually obedient Hound to defy orders for she immediately wanted to defend her.

"Master!" Yuki yelled finally gathering enough energy to draw out a mutation. He shook and pulsed with the strain of holding so much. He needed to release it right now.

"Get her!" Janus ordered still glaring at the women who interrupted him. He had his orders to exterminate all the Mutts he came across and he wasn't going to let two nagging women get in the way of that.

Midori gasped and arched outwards as something burned its way through her body. Yuki having the vague orders of 'get her' hadn't known which mutant his handler was talking about so he reached out for the closest one which happened to be Midori.

A secret she had long denied was found buried in the depths of her being and forcefully yanked to the surface. Midori collapsed on her knees watching in shock through a green tinted light that poured from every opening in her body. Youko gasped horrified and fell next to an equally stunned Erstin. Janus jumped back from the red head and Nina hastily covered her eyes as Midori glowed like a small green sun then flared and died like a shooting star.

Midori wiped the blood that trickled sluggishly down her nose shaking and feeling as if she was going to throw up everything she had ever ate. She looked at Youko in panic knowing that her eyes were shining with their own much more dimmer yellow light but Janus blocked her view.

"You're a mutant?!" He spat horrified, his face twisted in disgust.

She flinched like someone slapped her. She had felt different all her life but she had thought that it was just because she was gay. When she turned eighteen and was able to get up in the middle of the night and not need a lamp to find her way she found out it was more than that. She had the most absolutely pathetic power of excellent night vision. What most people could achieve if they ate a lot of carrots. But it didn't matter, she was still different enough that the government could take away her rights and SEARRs would kill her. She had hid it from Youko for so long that she almost fooled herself into thinking she was normal. It wasn't until the night before their wedding that she had gotten up in the middle of the night too excited and nervous to sleep. She made it into the bathroom without turning on a light or breaking her toe and had seen what she really was in the mirror. For five years she had worked in a place that hated her kind and lied to the woman she loved for eight. She knew she couldn't go through with permanently trapping Youko in a marriage that she would be ashamed off.

She didn't want to be this way.

She shouldn't have to be this way.

But she was.

And now a handler she didn't even know was pointing a gun at her face about to do something that she had been fearing for years; take out the pest.

Yuki crumpled behind her falling hard on the ground as Nina stood up. His body didn't have a mark on it but was as smooth as a new born baby. The handler jerked the gun upwards to the most dangerous threat. He never got the chance to fire as Youko's fist smashed into his ear and he careened into the wall. The guard, barely a boy whimpered and tried to run away but Erstin found it easy to slip into his terrified mind and knock him out. The handler reached for his belt but Youko's high heel slammed into his chest and as a reflex his hands grabbed her foot. He tossed her away but Erstin was already inside his distracted mind and blackness over took him.

"Nina!" Erstin cried hurrying forwards to the blood drenched girl. Nina stood stiffly glaring at the other two women over Erstin's shoulder. Erstin realised what was wrong and cautiously pulled away from Nina but kept her arms around her. She tentatively touched her mind and Nina turned her glare on her. Eventually she sighed and allowed Erstin to enter her mind.

_What's going on? _Nina asked.

_I'm sorry. This is part of what I do here. _Erstin told Nina for the first time feeling ashamed of herself.

_They make you hurt people? _Nina asked in disbelief.

Erstin nodded. Usually when she was in Nina's mind they both had their eyes closed and she created a beautiful place for them to spend time with each other. Now they where in a bloody corridor and Nina was looking at her for the first time with her own eyes. Erstin grew self conscious. Nina knew what she looked like because she showed her in her mind but there she was able to wipe out all her flaws and blemishes but she couldn't do that now.

Nina's hand came up and fiddled with Erstins collar. I _don't like you with these things on_. She said hating the smell of strangeness that clung to the clothes Erstin wore. She glanced at the red liquid and back to Erstin. T_hat stuff…its not good is it?_

_No, _Erstin shook her head, _it usually means something bad. Its called blood._

Nina nodded absorbing the knew knowledge. I _don't want to go back into the dark,_ she confided in Erstin. I _want to see more,_ her eyes were begging, I _want to be with Erstin. I want to see the park with my own eyes. H_er mental voice was small and child like and Erstin felt her heart break because she wasn't in a position to reassure her.

_I want you to as well_, Erstin said sadly not knowing if it was possible. It probably wasn't.

Youko stood looking down at Midori, they were both looking at each other for the first time.

"Now you know what I am," Midori said quietly her face feeling strange without a grin or smile.

Youko looked grave as she took in Midori's slumped posture. "This is it?" she said at last "This is why you stood me up?"

Midori blinked taken aback by the careless tone Youko used. Youko shrugged "Midori I've known you were a mutant for years."

"What?!" Midori said shocked and annoyed that her deep dark secret was being treated so blasé after she had agonised over it for years.

"Midori, your eyes usually glowed when we had sex," Youko said as if she was pointing out the obvious.

"They did?!" Midori said appalled. She never remembered them doing that!

"Yes, well," Youko shrugged pink tingeing her cheeks "except on the nights you were faking or I was to tired."

"And you never said anything?!" Midori raged trying to get to her feet but was still weak from whatever the Hound had done to her.

"No, I was waiting for you to tell me!" Youko said defensively. She had had a problem with it at the start but she had been working a few months at SEARRs then so had listened to everyone tell her how inhuman and evil mutants were. It wasn't until she found out about Midori that she was force to think about how _she _thought of mutants. She had actually decided to leave Midori but then she had been so frustratingly Midori-like that she couldn't bring herself to do it. "Its not a big deal."

They stood looking at each other lost. Midori thought she was about to fall from exhaustion but was too busy focusing on the fact that Youko had known her big secret and it wasn't a big deal to her. "I left you at the alter because of this!"

"That's why you left me?!" Youko said suddenly enraged "a little case of pink eye sends you running a mile from me?!" She spluttered in furious disbelief "I thought it was because of me! That you had another girl, that you had commitment issues!"

"I did that to protect you!" Midori said defending her noble actions. And her glow was yellow not pink!

"Midori, I've been doing your blood test for years, how do you think SEARRs never found out about your mutation?!" Youko yelled wondering how her girlfriend could be so dense.

Midori blinked in shock "I just thought it was part of my power…"

"No," Youko rolled her eyes "I've been protecting you, you nitwit."

"You mean we wasted so much time because of nothing?" Midori asked unwilling to believe it.

"Well, if you had just trusted me we wouldn't have," Youko said softly still a little hurt that Midori hadn't told her.

"It wasn't that I didn't trust you," Midori reached out for Youko taking her in her arms. Youko remained stiff unwilling to forgive her so easily "I didn't want to endanger you. As long as we where dating SEARRs would believe you didn't know about me but if we married and they found me out, they would also go after you and I could stand putting you in danger." It made sense in her head at the time but now she was wondering why she didn't just tell Youko. Oh yeah, the big fear of rejection that she harboured.

"Idiot," Youko said fondly melting into Midori's arms "stop trying to think for yourself, you only make matters worse." Midori laughed and nodded leaning in to tenderly kiss Youko.

"What's going to happen to us now?"

That was what Midori had wanted to ask Youko but Erstin beat her to it. They broke the kiss and Midori frown as she let how dangerous her situation had become sink in. It didn't sit right with her to kill defenceless men but if she didn't they would tell everyone her secret. If she did kill them Erstin would suffer anyway because it was too suspicious that she survived while three humans and a Hound died and Nina would most like be sent to the Pound regardless. She thought furiously but knew only one solution. "We have to escape." She said firmly.

XxXx

"I have to ask," Shizuru said keeping pace with Yukino who was leading them all in a strict march. It hadn't started out that way but since she knew where she was going and was used to long periods of physical exercise she ended up at the front due to the others becoming exhausted and dropping behind. "Who designed these uniforms?"

Yukino cast a quick glance at the tan pants and white shirt Shizuru wore with the standard issue soft black shoes. It was plain, simple and suited for indoor use. "It's fine for Dogs to wear since they never leave the base. It used to be that they wore these ugly shapeless grey dresses but it made the normal staff uncomfortable."

There was so many things in that short sentence that Shizuru wanted to probe but her practical nature settled on the one most relevant to their situation. "Normal staff?" She queried.

"Of, yes," Yukino said something occurring to her "you wouldn't know about SEARRs front operation. A big organisation like SEARRs can't raise the finances for research that it would need so it's Japan's biggest plumbing corporation. My dad like the symbolism," Yukino said bitterly then explained at Shizuru's raised eyebrows "you know? Plumbing equals waste disposal. He is disposing mutants which are human waste in his eyes."

Shizuru stiffened offended at the remark but kept silent "so you have staff of 'normal people' that voluntarily work in a place that conducts illegal experiments?" She couldn't keep the sharpness from her voice.

"No," Yukino shook her head non pulsed by the anger that Shizuru radiated "they don't know anything about SEARRs real agenda. Some might suspect but they either learn to leave it or they are taken care off."

"Take care of a lot of people have you?" Shizuru said cuttingly. She was angry at how SEARRs had treated them and Yukino was the only outlet.

Yukino was silent for a time before she said "I've done things I'm not proud off but no, I never hurt a human but that doesn't mean that they weren't hurt on my orders or by my actions." They both stopped and looked at each other appraisingly. Yukino could see that Shizuru was after something from her. She assumed it was information on SEARRs but now she wonder if that was all. She suspected that Shizuru was trying to find out more about the new addition to their group. She was an unknown and therefore a danger. She had been taught to think of mutants as animals, was the alpha trying to assert her dominance?

Shizuru knew that Yukino had the knowledge and experience needed to achieve success in their latest risky plan but she also knew that Yukino was SEARRs. She had been their best agent, how could she be sure that she wasn't suddenly going to run back to daddy and capture them? She glared steadily at the ex handler.

"What do you want Fujino?" Yukino came right out and asked.

Shizuru narrowed her eyes refusing to be intimidated. "I was never poisoned," she watched closely for a shift in expression or sign of confusion but Yukino must have taken lessons from her father about how to mask her reactions as no expression crossed her intense features. "Natsuki told me that on their first mission they had to track down the mutant that attacked me to get the antidote to a poison that I was supposedly infected with."

"It was a ploy," Yukino explained seeing no need to lie "I wanted to quickly gain their trust so I attacked the weakest link and gave them a goal to strive towards. A goal they could only accomplish with my assistance." She didn't apologise for her past actions not feeling the need to be ashamed. It had worked after all.

"I thought so," Shizuru said allowing herself a small nod "crafty. Your father must have been so proud," she couldn't resist snipping "but how do I know that this isn't another ploy?"

"Ah, so we finally come to the truth of this," Yukino smiled but it didn't lighten her features at all, it in fact made them seem sharper "aside from having nothing to gain by this, you can believe it because I have no where else to go. My future depends on yours. I have to stay with you because I wouldn't be able to fight off SEARRs alone and you need me because you have no idea how to operate a top of the line stealth cruiser or indeed how to infiltrate a heavily guarded base to commandeer one." She didn't add that her father had probably given the order to kill her and was vindictive enough that he would chase them forever until his orders where carried out.

"That's all very well but you haven't give me a reason to trust you," Shizuru said unwilling to move an inch from her position. Yukino had said what she would gain by staying with them but never her reason to do so.

"You want to know why I left my father and the only life I've known?" Yukino said taking Shizuru's silence as a confirmation. She was silent chewing on her thoughts. They needed her so even if she refused to answer there was nothing Shizuru could do about it. In the interest of building a relationship with these people she did answer somewhat. She glanced away starring at the long stretch of rocky land that would eventually lead into sand when they neared their destination "I hated the person that I was there," a person who could watch, then take part in training that reduced someone she loved into a mindless husk "so I ran away from her," her eyes darted to Shizuru's and refused to look away as her voice stated beyond a shadow of a doubt "I don't plan on being that person ever again so you can trust me not to come to my senses and abandon you."

Shizuru didn't sense any falsehood in Yukino's voice and her eyes seemed sincere enough but she wasn't ready to fully trust her yet. She nodded accepting the reason for now. Time would tell if Yukino became anything other than a means to an end. "If you hurt any of them I will destroy you," she smiled sweetly to unnerve Yukino and to also relax the others who where behind her watching the exchange avidly. They had paused out of earshot but they knew a power struggle when they saw one.

Or a 'pissing contest' as Nao described it.

"Now shake my hand, to show them the good will," Shizuru said firmly still smiling.

Yukino knew immediately what was happening and smiled her best smile, the one she used when her mother was hurling drunken insults at her in front of a room full of people that knew her as only the Smiths heir. She gripped Shizuru's hand firmly then pulled her forward into a hug gleaming immense satisfaction at her startled face but didn't let it show as she was facing the rest of the pack.

"Nice touch," Shizuru acknowledge in Yukino's ear.

"I thought so," Yukino said still smiling for the crowed that was ogling the exchange.

As both girls pulled back they knew immediately that they where going to hate each other.

XxXx

Midori shrugged on her small black bag and smoothed down her white and pink fitted shirt. It clash horribly with her hair but made her breast look huge. It was the closet thing to sexy she had in her work locker. She also had on a pair of tight fitting jeans and her best ass kicking black desert boots. Not the long black leather trench coat complete with dark suit and white muscle hugging top that she thought appropriate for grand dramatic escape plans but it would have to do.

She at least had the dark sunglasses.

She strolled along the hall purposefully not bothering to count the guards that where stationed with more frequency throughout the building. Her plan didn't need something as logical as odds and chances. If Gundam Wing had taught her anything it was that the best plans only needed guts and one heck of a firearm.

She swiped her key card and entered the bunker where Haruka was caged. The bunker was in the Underground of SEARRs which would have been good if she planned to escape right away but was a nuisance since she had to go all the way up to the infirmary before she could escape as she needed to fetch her other members. She had decided that having them all march along to retrieve Haruka seemed too suspicious so bravely went herself.

Inside was President Smith his ever present shadow, Joans and a male Pet that was in the middle of disrobing. They all stood facing the metal coffin that Haruka was suspended in. President Smith looked around at the sudden disruption and seeing her he glared. He really didn't like her. She grinned happily at her boss before going over and punching him squarely in the jaw. She had wanted to do that for years.

"Sugairu!" He yelled shocked and indignant "do you have a death wish?!"

"Sir, with no respect go and fuck yourself," Midori said hyped up on Youko's kissing and adrenaline. Though if the plan didn't work she was so screwed.

"Joans! Restrain this bitch and have security come for her!" President Smith snapped massaging his jaw still in shock that someone had dared to touch him.

"Ah, ah, ah," Midori waged her finger back and forth at the assistant who had came forward to do his masters bidding. The Pet looked on confused and scared, they were only kept for their good looks or impressive powers it was lucky for her that no one bother to train them else she would be in such trouble. "You should save your breath for when the gas comes," Midori said pulling on a gas mask she had concealed in her bag.

"I highly doubt th-" Joans had tried to say in that self inflated superiority but an alarming crack sounded and he turned paling as Haruka's coffin now stood with a giant crack in the centre like a great metal egg that was beginning to hatch.

The metal was torn away to curl inwards giving a horrible metallic screech as the being inside flung an arm into the world grasping for something to pull itself fully out of its shell. The pale arm pulled out a shoulder until golden tresses appeared and then froze. Out of the horrible contraption oozed pink gas that curled in the air before dropping to the floor like a much heavier element. The smoke crawled its way forward coiling around the legs of the Pet first. The Pet frowned and stepped back but the gas slowly, lazily climbed up his thigh and couldn't be moved by the man's frantic bucking and shaking. It finally reached his face and the Pet upon inhaling the substances dropped to the floor twitching to and fro before finally lying still.

Luamerava was a gas that was specially developed to keep Haruka under control. It was the strongest sedative known to the world. No one quite knew what the effects were as Haruka has been the only one to have survived being exposed to it. The only sure thing that scientist knew was that it was capable of keeping Haruka immobile as long as she was continuously drugged with it. That was why she was caged in a metal coffin inside a bunker for the protection of everyone else in the base. The gas was continuously pumped inside to keep her from becoming agitated and attacking anyone else.

The gas unnerved many scientist as it didn't behave like a gas should. Instead of dispersing through the air it kept its density and moved continuously forward until it encountered something solid then instead of taking the path of least resistance and flowing around the object it crawled up it like it had done with the Pet.

Most were thankful that they rarely had to resort to using it. Only once when Haruka was mutating rapidly and uncontrollable had they had to contain her. She had been inactive for three weeks until they were sure that her dangerous mutating had finished. Afterward Haruka emerged from her coffin with super speed and impenetrable skin as a result.

Joans and the President did not wait around like the Pet had, once the smoke started moving towards them they fled in the opposite direction running for the door. Haruka also burst into motion about the same time as the men did. She sprang forward causing the metal egg to burst open and deadly shrapnel to fire forwards at fatal velocities. Midori managed to throw herself down in time so that the majority of the projections flew over her head. Joans wasn't so lucky and he was hit with several objects that impaled him and he pinwheel forward as he crashed to the floor.

Haruka dropped from the egg on shaky legs naked and unsteady shivering like a newborn. Sweat slicked hair was flicked out of fuzzy emerald green eyes as Haruka used her enhanced strength to straighten herself. She pulled off the monitoring devices that stuck to her body like leaches before swallowing. "…Yukino?" she asked dazedly.

Midori looked up at the naked blonde and grinned nastily as she saw the President, still alive, nailed to the door by various shards of shrapnel. He was pinned as securely as any butterfly specimen. He struggled to escape as Midori got to her feet.

It was time for payback.


	14. Chapter 14

She floated in the abyss fearing to uncurl her tightly coiled body. Doing that would involve pain and more effort than she had.

_Haruka!_

No, she wasn't going to answer. Not this time.

_Haruka!_

She curled tighter into herself feeling the pain poking at her flimsy protection, mercilessly reminding her that to move was to invite untold suffering.

_Haruka!_

She knew that voice but didn't't care enough about it to do anything.

_It Hurt The Last Time, Didn__'__t It?_

Of course it did. Living decades in unending torture wasn't pleasant. It had been so long since she last hurt that she had actually forgotten how pain felt. She would laugh at the absurd thought if she remembered how to because had there ever been anything beyond the pain?

_They Put You In This Tank Not Knowing What The Gas Did. You Couldn__'__t Scream. It Wouldn__'__t Let You._

No it didn't then and wouldn't now. Her body wouldn't respond to anything. When she tried to move agony, enough to kill a man, would pierce her through every cell in her body. She had wanted to give up so bad. She had begged to die but stubbornly held on because of her.

_She Came Everyday. Sometimes Twice. That Was The Only Way You Could Measure Time. Before Yukino Came. After Yukino Came._

The child's voice that had made her pay attention to something other than the cramping in her muscles and the agony in her veins. She had been young herself but the child sounded much younger than her. She spoke in a voice that was as clear as a bell telling her about the boy that wouldn't stop giving her love notes or how much she missed cuddling up to her at night.

_But Yukino__'__s Not Here Now._

No she wasn't. Yukino had left her. She was trapped alone in the dark with nothing to holding onto. She didn't know why she hadn't given up yet. She could feel it, The Endless Dark, it sat just beyond the pain. If she were to push past the hurt she would enter it and with a surety that was instinctive she knew she would never feel anything ever again. Wasn't a few moments agony worth a lifetimes reprieve?

_Haruka._

_Haruka._

_Only Two Ways Are Left To You._

_Fight._

_Fight._

_Find Yukino._

_Or._

_Or._

_Give Up._

Find Yukino? What was the point? If Yukino didn't want her she couldn't do anything about it. She had waited, was waiting, in pulsing torment for the voice to come to her again. But it didn't. There had only been the silence of her mind and the pain. She remembered straining towards Yukino. Remembered every muscle coiled waiting to pounce, to run after her when she gave the order. But the order never came and she remember with a clarity that was more searing than any pain how Yukino turned away from her. Had left her.

She would give up. A relief settled over her. She had finally made her choice. She would give up and never see Yukino again. She inhaled sharply and screamed as the pain rattled through her for the sudden movement. Not seeing Yukino again hurt her worse than the gas. She felt the urge to rub her chest where her heart lay as for the moment all the pain seemed to be concentrated there.

A feeling much bigger than the pain. Bigger than even her tiny body throbbed at her. It didn't hurt like the gas but it ached dully at the thought of giving up and never being with Yukino. Haruka didn't know what it was but she was aware it had been with her a long time, unidentified but as familiar to her as her left foot. The dull ach was all she could think about and she knew that Yukino could make it go away.

Slowly hesitantly one thought uncurled itself from her withered frame.

I want to see Yukino.

_Then Lets Go Find Her._

How?

_You Must Escape Your Cage. Master Midori Is Waiting For You. We All Are. We Can Go Find Yukino Together._

It's going to hurt, Haruka sobbed terrified at the pain she knew would assault her. She didn't think she would be strong enough.

Yukino she thought desperately looking for help.

Yukino. She was her handler that protected and guided her.

Yukino cause such a big feeling inside her that she felt like she might burst.

She wanted to be with Yukino again. She thrust herself forward arching her back and immediately thousands of needle pricks of searing white hot pain raped her body. She writhed in silent agony. Twisting to and fro making the pain worsen a million fold.

The pain was sharp and fine that pricked at her every few seconds constantly changing frequencies so she could never adjust and keep up. Her hand reached until it hit something solid but her tears kept her from seeing what it was. She tore at it regardless and it ripped apart and light spilled into the dark of her world.

Yukino…she was coming.

XxXx

Erstin sighed heavily before opening her eyes. She was greeted by Nina's glaring face not an inch from her own. Startled she pulled back "what-?"

_You where in someone else's mind weren't you? _Nina accused crawling forward and forcing Erstin to lean back until she was almost lying down on the hospital bed. They where in the infirmary waiting for Midori to come back. Youko had kindly lowered the lights so Nina wasn't blinded. The doctor then sat off to find something for the naked Mutt to wear.

_Yes, you know I had to talk to Haruka_, Erstin mentally replied. Nina having been in Erstin's mind so many times could easily send her thoughts out for the telepath to catch. It was not an uncommon skill among handlers and telepathic Hounds.

_Did you show her our park? _Nina asked getting very close to Erstin baring her teeth. Her eyebrows where furrowed and she looked adorable to Erstin who shook her head seriously despite finding Nina's jealousy highly amusing.

_Good, _Nina said sitting back onto Erstin's lap. Her face was still serious but she seemed slightly less tense. _I don't like you being inside anyone who isn't me_, she said possessively continuing to unzip Erstins body suit. She had been undressing the blonde since she closed her eyes.

_Nina! _Eristin cried grabbing the other girls hands, _we can't do that here! _

_Why! _Nina demanded thoroughly annoyed. The smell of the cloth was irritating her and she liked when Erstin was normal. She was much softer and smelt better.

_Because! _Erstin said rolling away from Nina, _you're not allowed to walk around naked out here! _

_Why? _Nina said confused and suspicious, _you look much better naked than with those things on!_ It just didn't make sense to her. Erstin was much better when she showed all her skin.

Erstin fumbled for a reason. She didn't have the time to explain to Nina all about manners and how impolite it was to flash people. Her eyes lit up when she found an easy answer. _Because of the cold! _She said triumphantly.

_Cold…? _Nina's mind stumbled over the new word and she cocked her head to the side inquisitively. She forgot her annoyance at the prospect of learning something knew about the world.

Erstin mentally slapped herself. Of course Nina wouldn't know about temperature, all of SEARRs was monitored to keep a comfortable environment. Nina would never have experienced the biting chill of winter or the sweltering hug of summer. _In the outside world_, she said slowly, _you can get cold and warm and you need clothes to keep you the right temperature and protect you_. She realised that was only half an explanation. _Cold is like this_, she leant forwards and blew softly on Nina's exposed collar bone, _only more so._

Nina shivered at the sensation, _does cold always feel so good? _She asked still wondering why people would cover up if they could feel Erstin blowing across their full body. She shivered at the thought. _Will you do that again? _

Erstin blushed as Nina leaned forward expectantly exposing herself fully to the blonde. She had been pressed against Nina's naked flesh before but somehow it was different seeing it all hanging out there to be stared at and touched. She lent in to blow Nina's tatty bangs from her face and Nina giggled at the sensation stretching her neck out in pleasure mentally willing Erstin to do it again.

"I think we should dress her now," Youko said stepping into the room. She had gone to a nearby supply closet to get clothes that would fit Nina. The only thing that was available was a Dog uniform so she grabbed that plus three bullet proof vests. When she had returned she took the opportunity to observe the Mutt who wasn't acting like her crazier brethren. Nina had no hair below her neck. Not even the fine hair that was on a humans arms. Youko took in her body dispassionately, she had the curves of a woman and seemed to have otherwise experienced puberty but the lack of hair was strange. "How old is Nina?" Youko asked Erstin handing her the spare clothes.

Erstin was stilled flushed from being so near Nina and embarrassed for a reason she couldn't understand. She managed to stutter out an answer "s-she's sixteen, the s-same as me!"

Youko nodded more perplexed. She didn't have the time to study Nina further so put it down to her power. Which reminded her "What is Nina's power?"

Erstin paused in the process of helping Nina put on a shirt. Nina resisted until she was told she wouldn't be allowed to go outside unless she put one on. She sat huffing with her arms folded as Erstin tried to coax her to put her hand in the smelly cloth. "She," Erstin said feeling very awkward, Nina's power was the reason she was in the Mutt ward, that and her molesting father didn't want to take care of a mutant. "She controls dead things" She said at last.

Youko couldn't stop herself from recoiling slightly "dead things? Like what?"

Erstin frowned not liking Youko's reaction but couldn't say anything to a Master. "Like dead cells, she's the greatest exfoliater I've ever used." She tried to make light of the situation.

"How does that work?" Youko asked still unsettled by the frowning girl who took on a more menacing air now that she knew her power.

"Master Youko, you know as well as I do what happens to Mutts," Erstin said instead of answering. No one bothered with the Mad Mutts, they where just left to rot. The only reason they were kept alive was for Plan Z. "So," Erstin said with forced cheer obviously trying to change the subject "where are your pups?" She hadn't seen the medical Dogs that Youko was in charge off. Usually they weren't far from the doctor, fawning over her and desperate for her attention.

Youko frowned and her face darkened. She turned away from Erstin who was still trying to dress Nina. "They aren't here." Was her short reply.

Erstin frowned knowing she had touched a tender subject but still curious to the pups whereabouts. A sudden horrible feeling gripped her stomach and she stopped what she was doing "they weren't…SEARRs didn't…are they dead?"

"No!" Youko snapped appalled at the very idea. "They've been taken to a kennel. SEARRs put a lock down on all non essential mutants. I tried to convince them that they were essential but they didn't listen." They were essential to her. She was so ashamed when she had stepped away and allowed the guards to take away her…kids?

"Oh, good," Erstin sighed relieved. The two medical Dogs were so young and cute that the thought of them dieing sent a horrible jolt through her. A tense awkward silence fell in the room and she busied herself dressing Nina sensing the doctor withdrawing into herself. She shouldn't have mentioned the pups.

XxXx

There was no shelter to be had anywhere. All around them was rock and rubble, none of it big enough to shelter one person let alone a party. They where getting close to the ocean so a fine wind cut through them all. Yukino was lucky as she was the only one that was adequately dressed as her body suit was built to keep her at a constant temperature. The only places she felt the cold was in her exposed hands and head.

The others where not so lucky. Mai, Nao, Natsuki and Mikoto were dressed with more protection as the trainee Hounds had thicker clothes and tougher boots, all black, and Mikoto was dressed the same due to her guards not liking how she had smelt in her old school uniform. Shizuru was only slightly better off as she had on the Dog uniform but its soft shoes and thin layers where not suited for outdoors. Kazu and Akane suffered the most as he was barefoot in the Dog uniform and Akane had only a thin hospital dress. At least the dress had a back in it.

They all huddled together around the fire that was burning in Mai's hand. There was no kindling to be had anywhere so Mai had to keep the fire going by her power.

"I wish we had stole a tent or something," Nao said huddled into Mai's side. Mikoto was on the other side shivering slightly.

"I would be happy with shoes," Kazu said placing his feet closer to Mai's fire. Akane was curled up in his lap as she felt the cold the most. Kazu wrapped his arms around her in an effort to warm her but he wasn't sure if it would work.

Mikoto wanted to complain about being hungry but didn't want to worry the others. She had missed Mai so much that she wasn't going to do anything that would take her any again.

"Sleeping is going to be hard," Yukino said pointing out the obvious. To her they should keep going through the night to get as close to the base as possible. They should sleep during the day if necessary and walk at night but she could see from the exhausted slumps of every ones shoulders that they couldn't walk anywhere.

"Isn't there any resorts or shops?" Shizuru asked though she was cuddled into Natsuki's side with the dark haired girls arm slung around her shoulders she wished that their close proximately was under nicer circumstances. "We're travelling to a beach so there should be some tourist attractions?"

"Not the part of the beach we're going to," Yukino said playing with a pebble. The beach was about three days on foot give or take but she was doubting that they would make it. They where ill equipped to deal with the weather which could be their biggest enemy. At least it was nearing the end of Winter. "The beach is privately own by SEARRs. Its not like we-they could have their marine base on a public beach."

"Of course," Nao tutted agitate due to the cold and Mikoto wrapping herself around Mai leaving no room for her.

Mai looked exhausted. Her brow was sweaty and her flame flickered erratically. She had walked just as far as the others and now had to keep her power going constantly, she felt ready to faint. Both Yukino and Shizuru noticed this but couldn't think of any ways to speed up their plan or lighten Mai's burden. They glared in vexation at each other.

XxXx

Haruka took a deep breath and held it. She waited until her internal body temperature dropped enough to freeze the air and breathed out. The gas froze in its crawl forwards and fell to the floor with a dull thud. She reached up to the pipes that pumped the gas into her coffin and squeezed the ends together so that no more of the gas could escape. She slowly began to walk forward having trouble steadying her shaking legs. It had been so long since something had effected her that she felt her knees turn inward and didn't know what to do to stop the uncontrollable shaking that consumed her body.

"Haruka!" President Smith called from the door "Haruka! Help me!"

Haruka automatically went to help but stumbled as her legs didn't move as fast as she wanted them to. Midori came to help her up lifting her gas mask and grinning at her. She smiled back at the woman, Yukino had talked about her fondly and the few times she had been around the Master she was always smiling and laughing.

"Are you okay, tiger?" Midori asked helping her to her feet.

Haruka nodded. She was shaky but unharmed. She would recover soon and then be ready to find Yukino. She moved to help Senior Master Smith like he ordered but Midori held her back with a touch on her arm.

"He's the one that drove Yukino away," Midori said.

Haruka stopped and frowned. She watched as President Smith struggled ineffectively. Blood oozed from his wounds to stain his ripped business suit. The pinstriped charcoal colour was now stained with a deep scarlet that looked almost black on the fabric. "Haruka!" He called panic edging into his voice. He couldn't turn his head to see what was going on but nothing was wrong with his ears. "Free me!"

"Lets just leave him here," Midori glared. She hoped the pipes burst and the gas killed the old bastard.

Haruka walked towards the man that had taken Yukino away from her. The man that had tried to kill her Yukino. She stopped only when she came into contact with the shrapnel shards tips. President Smith could see her out of the corner of his eye and feel the warmth of her on his back. He shuddered and felt his breath quicker. The monster behind him could snap him in two without any trouble. Haruka place her palm on the pointed edge of the metal that was at Smiths eye level. It had only missed him by an inch and a half. If it had hit he would have been killed instantly. Haruka pushed down on the jagged point and it slowly flattened like a smashed aluminium can. She pushed until her hand touched the door and placed her mouth close to President Smiths ear. "You come near Yukino and I will do this to you," her voice was low and deadly as her arm coiled around the mans waist. She gave a sharp yank and stepped backwards, President Smiths body slid along the metal and a fresh wave of agony cut into him. He was free. Haruka opened the door waited for Midori to exit before sealing off the bunker again. She placed the injured man down on the ground.

"I won't kill you," She said to the man that looked ready to pass out "your life isn't mine to take." It was Yukino's. She turned and swept gracefully down the hall her naked frame not injuring her dignity at all.

President Smith sighed in relief sagging with the weight of his wounds. He couldn't believe he survived that. He thought for sure that the rabid animal that was Haruka would rip him apart.

"Classy," Midori said as she watched Haruka walk away. She was impressed, if slightly disappointed, she wanted Haruka to kill the President because she couldn't. She looked down at the beaten man and kicked him onto his side. She poured all her angry, frustration and fear into the second kick and considering she had about twenty years of that stored up she wasn't at all surprised when he skidded a few feet down the hall. She walked towards him and rifled his pockets before coming across his mobile phone. She took it out and smashed it against the wall. "I'm not as classy," she grinned before hurrying to catch up with Haruka. She hoped he bled to death.

XxXx

"You're supposed to be the best!" Midori raged as she dived behind Haruka who threw her arms up as bullet and bullet struck her torso. "Why aren't you pummelling them?!"

"Because I don't know how!" Haruka shouted back just as annoyed. Yukino wasn't here to tell her what to do. "Should I run forward and crush their skulls?" she asked looking back at the only source of authority "or should I freeze their guns or internal organs so they collapse? I can rip tiles from the wall and ricochet the bullets back to them? Do you want me to protect you or would you prefer to take care of yourself? Should I kill them or subdue them? I don't know!" She called anxious to do something but not knowing what she was supposed to do.

"You choose!" Midori said still using Haruka as a shield.

Haruka looked back at Midori in shocked distain. Her choose? What kind of handler was she?

The bullets stopped abruptly and the guards moved aside, they had only been a stalling tactic. They shouldered their guns and moved back. They retreated in form to the elevator as a dark clad handler and Hound passed them by. Instead of entering the elevator they sealed the doors and moved further along the corridor to the stairwell. They planned to disable that as well.

Midori swallowed hard as the two figures came to stand a few feet in front of them. The handler, easily recognisable because of his dark body suit and lack of collar, slowly removed his dark sun glasses and folded them neatly using one hand before clipping them onto his chest. He grinned as he took off an equally dark gangster style hat dropping it to his side as he ruffled his dark bangs. He had a slightly darker skin tone than Midori which suited his amber eyes handsomely.

Midori would have been awed by his coolness if it wasn't for the fact his grinning eyes held murderous intent.

"I am Satori Mobioshi," He said his voice deep and amused "I am SEARRs rank handler 4 and you will not escape me Doctor-chan!" He wagged his finger playfully at her "kicking our illustrious leader was bad manners in the extreme!"

"Master Midori," Haurka said apprehensively sensing that they were in deep trouble "Master Satori is one of the top ten ranking handlers in SEARRs. His Hound Mobina is the top mimic Hound in SEARRs" Midori had come to stand at her side and Haruka felt comforted at the presence of a Master but was doubtful if Midori could perform like a handler.

"What's the Hounds power?" Midori asked, her voice steady though inside dread was pooling in her stomach. She eyed the docile Hound that stood behind the grinning handler. The Hound had its head bowed so she could only see a shocking amount of fuzzy white blonde hair. She couldn't even make out if the Hound was male or female.

"Mobina," Satori said lightly cutting across anything Haruka might have to say "is a sponge, she soaks up any punishment and can deal it back to the recipient. I was sent because I was the best choice to fight half of SEARRs number one."

Midori felt her hands clench at the grin on Satori's face. She could feel her muscles shaking uncontrollably and prayed that her jeans would hide it from the handler. Backwards lay the bunker and no escape, they had to move forward "Haruka you're the best SEARRs has. They call you perfection. Tell me you can beat this guy."

"Don't worry Master Midori, I'll make sure you survive," Haruka said grimly stepping in front of the doctor. She didn't answer her question because she couldn't. She had beaten every Hound in SEARRs for her position at the top but that was when she had been with Yukino. She didn't think she would win this time without her.

"Ah, ah, ah, Haruka-Hound," Satori said playfully placing his hands on his hips looking absurdly like a mother scolding her child "you know as well as I do that Hounds weren't trained to fight on their own. Without your handler you're useless."

Midori saw the struggle playing along Haruka's face and grew incredibly annoyed with the arrogant jerk before her. She had to save Youko and the others and no one, especially some pretty boy, was going to stop her. She rashly thrust herself in front of Haruka and glared using the nerves in her body as fuel she drew herself up and puffed out her chest. "She's not on her own! She has me!"

"And what," he was still smiling though now it took on a more condescending edge "pray tell, can you do? You aren't a handler and you've had no training what so ever."

"_I_, am Japans number one Pokémon trainer!" Midori declare proudly daring him to laugh at her "I haven't lost a tournament yet!" So what if it was only a game, right now that was what they had to work with "Haruka's just like a Machamp and I'm deadly with fighting type pokémon!"

"Master…?" Haruka gazed unsurely at Midori who burned with a fire that seemed to big to come from the usually cheery woman.

"Haruka, I'll help you fight, so just trust me and we'll get back to our most important people," Midori smiled back at Haruka who now recognised the woman before. She nodded.

"Don't compare what I do to a second rate anime," Satori said loosing all his humour. His relaxed stand sharpened as he got ready to be serious.

"You. Take. That. Back!" Midori growled furious. "Haruka get ready!"

Haruka tensed and placed one hand near her chest. She was good enough that she didn't need a stance.

"I'll warn you only once," Satori said all joking gone from him "right now we're in a facility built with the intention of confining Haruka. We are in a narrow space and I far outstrip you both in talent and experience. Without Yukino you can't win," he watched but the girls didn't seem to back down. He shook his head and a smile spread slowly across his face "a good day for me to fight such interesting animals," his eyes lit up at the prospect of a challenge. "Mobina," Satori commanded and the blonde head snapped upwards. The girls face was expressionless and Haruka recognised the look as same one that stared at her in the mirror. Mobina had two blue streaks that traced the edges of her cheek bones and matched her dead blue eyes. She ran towards Haruka her hands cupped on her right side at her waist and her neck outstretched. Haruka could see the tendons stretched straight and taunt in the other Hounds neck but waited to be told what to do. She would be able to end this in one blow if she was told to hit the neck.

"Punch her head!" Midori yelled and the words barely left her mouth before the charging Hound flew backwards past Satori to hit the sealed doors to the elevator. "Go get her!"

Haruka looked back confused "and do what?!" she asked.

"Er, beat her up!" Midori said unsure of what she wanted Haruka to do.

Haruka nodded and went to fulfil her orders. Mobina flinched and convulsed with each hit Haruka inflicted on her but didn't break or bleed. Satori smiled and Midori grew worried.

"Mo-bi-na," Satori said in a sing song tone.

Mobina struck out at Haruka who went flying backwards. Midori jumped to the side to avoid the flying body. Haruka slammed down on the floor and skidded a few feet before flipping herself upright again.

"Now, now, Haruka, you knew Mobina would absorb your power," Satori said as Mobina came to stand beside him. "I told you, without Yukino you're nothing."

Haruka tossed her hair out of her eyes and steadied herself. The punch was enough to hurt her since it was her own strength but she still had incredible durability which was something Mobina couldn't absorb. If only Midori figured that out.

"You knew she absorbed powers?!" Midori said incredulously. She couldn't believe Haruka would go ahead with what she said even though it was stupid and ineffective. "Why didn't you tell me that she would get stronger!"

"You told me to beat her up and that's what I did" Haruka said tonelessly concentrating on Satori.

Midori's shoulders slumped and she massaged her forehead for the first time understanding how difficult this was going to be.

"Mobina, grab her!" Satori commanded and the Hound leapt at Haruka.

"Haruka, move!" Midori cried ducking and covering as the Hound flew over her.

Haruka waited until the last possible moment before using her super speed to duck and roll behind the Hound.

"Haruka, tell me how did you defeat her before?" Midori said desperately.

"I didn't! Yukino did!" Haruka said dodging left and right as Mobina attacked. Her super speed was enough to make sure Mobina never touched her. Something else the Hound couldn't absorbed. She waited for Midori to figure out the Hounds weakness before she would act on it. She had to do it soon, the corridor was to small and narrow to keep dodging for much longer.

"What did she do ugh-!" Midori arched as something solid hit her kidneys. She felt an arm wrap around her throat and something sharp slid along her spine. "Fool," Satori whispered softly in her ear "to think that it's only the Hounds that fight. I am a handler, a solider in the army that is SEARRs and I will kill you doctor-chan."

"Master!" Haruka called distracted for a split second.

"Mobina!" Satori shouted sensing Haruka's weakness.

Mobine shot her hand to the back of Haruka's neck and dragged her forwards. Haruka was startled and too off balance to gain her footing. She collided with the blonde who sealed their lips together and Haruka's eyes rolled back in pain.

"I had Mobina absorbed Laumerava before we came to greet you," Satori smiled turning Midori to face him.

"How? I thought only Haruka could survive exposure…?" Midori asked shocked.

"You were wrong," he grinned and brought his knife up to her throat.

XxXx

_It hurt so bad. _

_It hurt so bad and she needed Yukino._

"Haruka," Yukino said seriously her brow pinched in worry "we have to fight a handler called Satori Mobioshi. His Hound is called Mobina and she absorbs attacks."

"Don't worry, Yukino you'll tell me what to do and I'll win," Haruka grinned sitting cross legged on the bed. They where at the Manor and she had been excited to be near Yukino. Yukino didn't look convinced, she chewed on her thumb nail and leafed through the document on their opponent. "Come on Master," Haruka left the bed to kneel in front of Yukino. She nudged her thigh gently and placed a green ball in her lap "lets play in the garden. You haven't walked me in ages!"

Yukino smiled fondly at her before sighing and relaxing as she ran her fingers through Haruka's hair "you're so strong Haruka," she looked away "I need to be as well or else my father will…" she stopped petting Haruka and became still. She turned away and gazed out the window at the bright summer sun. "I'm not strong…"

Haruka rose and tapped Yukino lightly on the forehead. Yukino blinked shocked at the action so Haruka did it again "Master Yukino is much stronger than I am, right there" she tapped Yukino again who swatted her annoyed. "Haruka that doesn't count I need to be physically strong like you!" She said.

"Why?" Haruka asked genuinely confused "I'm strong enough for the both of us. I'll always take care of my handler."

"Yes, but-" Yukino started to say when her expression cleared and she suddenly grinned "Haruka you're a genius!" She kissed Haruka's forehead before hurrying out of her chair.

She rolled and writhed in agony.

Satori grinned at Yukino across the clearing. They where fighting in the forest so as to not destroy anything valuable. Scattered around the forest were camera's which would pick up the action and send it to her father and the other board members who where situated safely away from the fighting.

"Well, well, well,. Daddy's little girl is about to get shown up," Satori grinned and flicked his hair out of his face as he came to stand facing Yukino. She stayed silent. Satori tried to tease her some more but grew bored at the lack of a response. The bell rang and the fight began.

XxXx

Mobina stumbled away blood gushing from her face. She clasped her hands over her mouth as Haruka spit out her bottom lip. "Idiot," Haruka coughed doubled over still weak from the exposure the gas "I've been holding my breath since I escaped the pod!" She charged Satori and punched him with enough force to break his nose and knock him out. She fell to her knees but managed to raise her head to grin exhaustedly at Midori "I told you I would get you out alive."

Midori sank to her knees placing one arm around Haruka's shoulder for support "but I don't understand, the gas went directly into your mouth…"

"I was holding my breath so I didn't inhale any of it but since Mobina exhaled some got in anyway but not enough to paralyse me. I would have been freed eventually since Mobina wouldn't have been able to absorb much and they need to continuously pump it into me." Haruka stood with her own power, she felt strength returning to her quickly. In a few minutes she would be 100.

"Out of curiosity how did Yukino defeat them the last time?" Midori asked helping Haruka to the sealed off elevator door.

Haruka chuckled fondly before answering "she did what he did. She had me hug Mobina so she couldn't get away but since I wasn't hitting her she couldn't absorbed my powers, rendering her completely useless. Then Yukino snuck up behind Satori and knocked him out." Haruka wasn't perfection, Yukino was.

"Lets get out of here!" Midori grinned at the story then cast a glance back at the sprawled body of Satori who was being guarded by his wounded Hound. Mobina glared at them daring them to attack but they had better things to do and Midori didn't want to see who else was sent to stop them. "Okay Haruka, lets take the direct route to the others..."

Haruka grinned as Midori explained what she wanted.

XxXx

"Another escape?!" A woman with long curly dark hair called incredulously into the cell phone. His new owner was young barely into her thirties and obviously placed highly in the machine that was SEARRs as he wouldn't go to anyone else. He was on her private jet with three other woman that continuously pawed at him as he stood in his underwear. He grinned down at the chubby brown haired lady that was groping his leg and wished he could wrap his hands around her chunky neck and squeeze.

"I just can't get over how toned he is!" She squeal pleased squeezing his firm thigh.

"I like his pretty little mouth," an older blond woman said running a finger along his bottom lip, he resisted the urge to bite it off. "So plump," she curled her finger around his bottom lip and drew it out letting it flop back with a pop before leaning in and smearing her too thick red lips stick over his mouth in what was meant to be a kiss.

"You'll never guess what's happened!" His dark haired owner said as she snapped her phone shut.

The blonde that was kissing him broke away at the promise of scandal in her friends tone but kept one arm around his shoulder. "What now?"

"It seems as if more mutants escaped only this time it was Hounds!" His Master said leaning forward conspiringly. The other women gasped and he felt his insides roll with disgust and something else. "That's not all," his Master baited enjoying the attention of the room "it was none other than the then number one herself!"

A squeal of vindictive glee erupted from the woman who literally rocked in their chairs from the information.

"So, does that mean Smith has had it?" The fat one said with a spiteful grin.

"Well, first his daughter takes her own band of mutants and then he looses the number one, I can't see him keeping charge of the Japan branch for much longer." The blonde said seriously removing her arm from his shoulders. "You never know Milinda, you might be in for a promotion."

"Me? In charge of this backwater place?" his Master snorted before looking away. He doubted if her companions were quick or smart enough to catch a glimpse of the ambition that sparkled hungrily in her eyes before she closed them but he did. He knew her type. His new Master was a cut throat who would use anyone to get what she wanted. He hated her.

"Anyway, lets move on to more pleasant things," The blonde said redirecting her leering eyes to him. He cringed internally wanting to slap her. "I believe our boy is still too clothed," slim slimy hands tug at his underwear and then they where gone. The blonde knelt and cooed "oh we still have a long flight head of us."

He wanted to clench his fists as fat sweaty hands pawned at his chest and nipples. His insides bubbled with anger and rage at having to endure such treatment from the vilest creatures. He kept his face a pleasant blank as his Master watched from the arm chair her small narrow eyes missed no violation. He was so jealous that his scream would pull apart his insides where he to unleash it. Why couldn't he have escaped? Why couldn't he have gone with them? Why couldn't he be with Kazu instead of on this plane with harpies ready to pull his heart out? He wanted to go. He wanted to be free. His thoughts where tinged with a desperation that hurt.

He bowed his head as his Master approached to fiddle with the pink ribbon around his neck. She smiled at him and hitched up her skirt.

"I get him first remember."

He hated those that escaped.

XxXx

Apoliges for the long wait! The chapter just would not come out! Thank you for sticking with the story so far. There shouldn't be much more to go…then again I have a habit of lying smiles embarrassed

I am putting more ShizNats in the next chapter if it kills me. There's been none for ages!


	15. Chapter 15

"No," Youko shook her head with a wry smile on her face "I won't leave my kids."

Midori boggled before rolling her eyes. They had come so far and Youko had only brought this up now. "Fine! We'll go get the little brats!" But Youko placed her hand on her chest stopping her. They where outside SEARRs in the car park, though they didn't get here by any conventional root. A great gaping hole stood where stone and granite had this morning. Haruka had carved her own path out of the building and now stood impatiently waiting on the Master.

"Midori, I am not letting you walk in here with thousands of armed troops running after you," Youko shook her head it wasn't very funny but she couldn't help smile at Midori's bravo. They had been so lucky up till now she didn't want to take any more risks. She took of the bullet proof vest she wore and handed it to Midori "they'll be in the heavy guarded barracks since their useful. I won't let you go there. Leave."

"Youko…" Midori said softly stepping close until she could rest her forehead against the doctors "I can't leave you, not after…" just getting you back was something she couldn't bring herself to say. She placed her hand on Youko's cheek.

Youko felt tears prick at the back of her eyes but she held strong. She closed her eyes and pressed against Midori tightly "you have to, they know what you are, you can't stay…" her hands gripped fistfuls of Midori's clothes contradicting her words. Midori had to leave, if she stayed SEARRs would kill her. Midori had to leave she just didn't want her to. She tilted her head and drew Midori in for a kiss. She hadn't meant for it to become deep and passionate, just a little peck to remember her by but now that she had Midori so close she wanted to consume her. She kissed and all her desperation, her fear and anxiety was drawn out of her to be shared with Midori who kissed back just as fiercely sharing her own troubles.

"I noticed you gave me the bullet proof vest after we got out of trouble," Midori said as she pulled back trying to make light of the situation. Her smile was weak though.

"Didn't want to mess up my pretty face," Youko replied trying to make her voice light but she wasn't as good as Midori when it came to hiding behind humour.

"I'll come back for you. For them," all joking had disappeared from Midori's voice as she promised Youko she would rescue her.

"Don't you dare," Youko shook her head. It was too dangerous. She wanted to say goodbye but didn't want it to be. She retreated until she stood near the injured wall, Midori made as if to follow her so she reached inside and pulled the fire alarm switch. Immediately the harsh grating sound of a bell buzzed through the building as sprinklers burst into action showering the room.

Midori flinched in surprise at the noise, her eyes widening in shocked disbelief as she realised what her girlfriend had done. "You bitch!"

Youko laughed sadly trying her best to smile "damn right I am. You better go before they come."

Midori took a step forward wanting nothing more than to throttle the doctor but not having the time. She turned and directed the others to move before glancing back "I'll get you for this!" she promised.

Youko just smile before stepping inside. She felt like she was standing alone at the alter again.

XxXx

Smith rolled his shoulder agitated. He was in the best hospital in Japan and hated every minute of it. His eyes rolled in the direction of the hovering SEARRs assistants that had been sent to him in a make shift interview to replace Joans. Each one shuddered under his gaze and he felt his contempt rising. "Which one of you have the status report?"

A nervous brunette woman shuffled forward and ruffled through a stack of papers in her hand finding what he wanted and presenting it to him. He stirred blandly at her, did she actually expect him to read it? She kept her hand floating stupidly in midair for a few seconds before jerking it back to the safety of her body. He had already marked this one for unemployment.

"Ah, yes, well," she coughed and tried to recover "the SEARRs base has an estimated six million dollars worth of structural damage from the second escape attempt," which wasn't that bad considering the exchange rate and how powerful Haruka was "the body count was last reported at forty seven, the majority of those that died were common guards. Its assumed most of the fatalities are accidental as they occurred during periods of structural unrest caused by escapees. There was over one hundred and twenty people injured, including civilian plumbing staff as well as SEARRs staff-" he cut her off with an up raised hand glad to find that she at least knew what that meant.

"I'm sorry, maybe I didn't make myself clear," he said softly taking pleasure when the woman blanched "when I asked for a status report I meant a status on the things that actually matter," his dark eyes cut to the rest of the quaking bodies in the line "now, maybe one of you could do a better job."

A man stepped forward, obviously a man since he was well into his thirties, he only shook slightly but took the time to push up his round silver glasses and steady himself before speaking. Smith didn't hate him right away. "I have here the reports of the canines of SEARRs and their Handlers…?" the man waited for his nod before continuing "of the top one hundred Hounds, two have been killed and four have been injured capturing and killing the Mutts. Among those injured include Mobina SEARRs rank Hound 4. Only one handler has died, Akio 'Ace' Tenjou."

"What of Satori?" He asked pensively.

"Satori Mobioshi was rendered unconscious. Medical help arrived quick enough to ensure his Hound did not bleed to death from her wounds. It will take approximately three weeks to heal, fewer if medical Dogs are allowed to work on her ," the man took a deep breath before continuing and Smith was slightly impressed that he wasn't looking at any of his notes in order to relate the information "The other tops have been recalled-"

"-By who?!" Smith cut in angrily. He was the only one with the power to order the top ten around.

"The board sir," The man answered quickly.

Smith's face remained unreadable but inside every muscle stood on alert at the news. He shifted in the bed pulling himself straighter. "Send in the department heads at once and leave," his voice was slow and even just like it had been at the start of the conversation. The people in the room nearly trampled one another to get out first but he nodded to the man to stay. He was now the new Joans. Smiths mind whirled with plans and schemes to handle the situation before the board felt the need to handle him.

The department heads filed into the room until there was barely room to stand around his bed. The new Joans took up his station at the side ready to do his bidding. He looked over the suits in the room coldly and said "this is what I want and this is what you're going to do," he didn't feel the need to raise or project his voice, confident these minions would be to afraid to miss a single syllable he uttered "the building will be repaired and power restored. Those worthless guards will be sent through training again and the Dogs in the breeding programme will increase. Snatch squads organised for obtaining mutants outside the organisation will be disbanded and all those that are not inhouse canines should be sent to the pound immediately. That includes the rest of the students from Fuuka Academy. Disposal or experimentation will be decided by usual methods. Every Hound that can serve will and should be placed with a handler as soon as possible. Burdens will be left to the breeding programme and Pound's discretion. The lock down on all Dogs will cease and they will return to work. I want this accomplished within two weeks. That's all for now." No one dared grumble about the time constraint but set off to do the impossible.

XxXx

The plane came to a stop on the deserted runway as rain smashed against the glass creating sharp spiking lances of pain in Reito's head. He managed to lift his head up long enough to take in the sight of sprawled bodies all passed out in drunken stupor. All the women except his owner lay in various degrees of undress reminding him vulgarly of Greek orgies. He himself was naked except for the crumpled pink ribbon around his neck and the freshly inflicted red marks and black bruises that broke up his alabaster skin. He shifted upright and rubbed a deep bite mark over his left breast, the matching one on his right thigh had formed a seal of dried blood which cracked at his movement. He hated them. His body ached and muscles still trembled from being used unmercifully and he longed to take the fruit knife on the table and enact his revenge.

The fat one had been the worst, jumping up and down on him suffocating him in sweaty flabs of fat as he nearly threw his back out thrusting into her.

"Well, well, its seems my little pup is showing his teeth."

The voice drew his attention away from the women who had began to groan and swim past the alcoholic coma to the conscious world. His Master stood in an immaculate black suit, her dark hair falling in crisp waves down her shoulders as her pale skin emphasised the dark red lips that were pulled into a grating smile. Her eyes where much to clear and focused for a woman who supposedly indulged in a night of wild passion and drinking. He had suspected that she held herself in reserve letting her 'friends' fall into a vulnerable state as she listened to all their many scandals.

His Master folded a scarf and tucked it into her top pocket of her waist coat. the suit clinging to her curves lending her fragile female body an air of authority that was usually held by men. He blanked his features quickly but knew the sharp eyes had seen too much. He waited in silence to be told what to do. His Master chuckled before crossing the small distance in the private plane and entwining her fingers in his equally dark hair she drew him to her so that his face rested just below her breasts. His face was angled upwards so she could look him in the eye. He couldn't look away. "Little pups with little teeth cannot bite the hand that holds the leash," he felt her cold fingers pull gently on the ribbon string before she raised it to his eye level before she let it flutter away. You know who owns you, her eyes seemed to say to him. "Get dressed."

He was released as she swept away to retrieve a long black coat that reached mid calf. With a flourish that took up the whole space she placed the mantle on her shoulders and flicked her hair out. Each strand fell neatly into place, it didn't dare not to. He dressed quickly in his own suit which was just as sharp as hers though he lacked the waist coat. she came to him with her slow steely smile and fixed about his neck a black tie. It felt just as tight as the collar he had once worn.

"Come," she said striding to the door of the plane, the pilot already there to open it for her. He didn't mention the state of the other women or look as if he noticed them at all. The pilot handed him a big umbrella just as he left. Down at the foot of the plane nine limos waited and in front of the closed one gathered nine men all dress in identical dark suits and coats. Reito was quick to notice that his Masters was very much in the same style though not quite. The men's suits had grey vertical lines on their waist coats and their long dark coats was thicker. The material also seemed to be of a higher standard and at once Reito knew each man was someone powerful. The wind shook the clothes and made his hair whip wildly about his face as soon as they left the shelter of the stairway he unfurled the umbrella and kept his Master covered, trying his best to ignore the icy rain that cut through his thin suit. He of course was not wearing a coat.

Each of the nine men also had a man that held the umbrella over them to shield them from the grey day. Reito guess they too were also Pets from their submissive demeanour. A few even wore collars. "Gentlemen," his master acknowledged politely bowing her head respectively.

"Melinda," A grey haired man nodded slightly but Reito couldn't make out if he was the leader or not. All men stood more or less level and all had only one attendant, he couldn't guess which one had the most power based on their body language which was calm and authoritive.

"It is an honour for the senior partners to greet me on my return home. I'm quite surprised, had I known I would have prepared a gift for you all," Melinda smiled pleasantly and none of the men seemed to notice its sharp edges except for him. His surprise at the identity of the men almost made him miss it. What where the senior partners doing talking in person to his Master? "What service can I provide for you?"

"We must ask you to fly back to Japan. We are in agreement that affairs there have got out of control and as such we are prepared to offer you the opportunity to restore order," The grey haired man finished seeming to stare down his Master who had adopted a humble posture.

"You are only their as a supporting role," a man with a thick moustache cut in quickly his voice rumbled with anger "I will not see Smith ousted by a slip of a girl after so many years of faithful service!"

"Smith is supercilious in the extreme. He bandies his average intelligence about like a genius and has aspirations to high for his station," a wiry man that looked emancipated in his dark suit spoke with a silky voice, his slanted eyes looked sideways disparagingly at the man with the moustache as he stated "Smith is an ass that should have never been trusted with the responsibility of mailing a cheque let alone an entire division," his eyes cut to his Master "she can't be any worse, though I would too doubt her ability to conquer the mundane tasks."

"We reached an agreement," the grey man cut in sounding neither angry or surprised at the interruptions "a jet has been prepared for you along with fresh entertainment if you so require. The board has given you a chance Melinda do not squander it."

Melinda nodded solemnly and followed a pilot which the grey haired man nodded to. Behind him Reito could hear the squawk of the women in the plane as they realised who was outside. He could just imagine the scurrying taking place inside as the three hung over women tried their best to quickly make themselves presentable. His Master didn't even glance back at her 'friends' continuing on her way to the new plane. He could just vaguely make out the smug shit eating smile that split her face.

He was going back home with his knew Master.

XxXx

Midori pulled over at a gas station she carefully noted the time knowing she would have to get as far away from here as possible before SEARRs found the tape, which they would. "Okay, guys I want you to go into that store and take food and clothes, as much as you could carry. Tell the guy I'm paying" it was a lucky break that the station was one of those rugged ones that sold camping equipment.

Erstin and Haruka nodded getting out to do as Midori said. Nina followed Erstin anxious to be outside, she had ridden with her head out the window in an effort to take in everything. She hopped excitedly out of the car and slammed the door almost falling when she felt uneven ground for the first time. SEARRs had been all smooth corridors. She caught herself and ran to take Erstin's hand looking around with bright eyes. Midori filled the car to the top and watched as the Hounds essentially looted the store.

The flabbergasted store attendant had no clue what was going on as a blonde blur whizzed in and out of his store arms packed full of his merchandise. When he did complain and reach for the baseball bat under the counter a smaller blonde calmed him by mentioning someone was coming to pay. The small blonde was now busying herself trying to stop her retarded friend from sticking her finger in the electric bug zapper.

"But the colour's so pretty!" Nina said reaching for the light again.

Erstine's soft hand gently clamped around Nina's "no, it will hurt you,. Why don't you look at…" Erstin searched desperately for something to occupy Nina's attention but Nina had already lost interest in the light choosing instead to trace the blue tint the light cast of Erstins skin. Her finger trailed down Erstins nose and lips before Nina said softly "even prettier," Erstine blushed and reached out to respond when Nina jerked and pushed away from the blonde "what's that!?" She shouted excitedly following a fly that buzzed lazily past, too smart for the blue light. Erstin was left to feel embarrassed at the sudden dismissal.

"Hey lady! Are you paying for all this?!" The gut yelled at Midori as soon as she entered. Midori smiled and saddled up to the counter before slamming a gold card down triumphantly. The cashier looked at the card suspiciously recognising the impossible fact that Midori's name was actually 'Jonathan.' He rung it up anyway since she had bought enough to pay for his next holiday. It was no concern of his if the card was stolen.

Midori smiled before reaching over to a stack of magazines and gathering an arm full and dumping them on the counter. The cashier raised his eye brow before saying "you sure you want to buy those?"

"Yep!" Midori replied cheerily. A crash from behind them made both look to see Nina being dragged away from an aisle of glass beer bottles by Erstin. One of Nina's hands was held loosely in a fist and she had a childish triumph on her face. Odd. "Better add those to the card as well."

The man shrugged and did so. Boy, whoever this John Smith was, was going to be pissed when he got his credit card bill and found so much spent on food, clothes and gay porn magazines. Made him glad his ex girlfriends liked him.

Midori smiled and ushered the others back into the stolen car, the licence plate read 'President' proudly. They still had to find Yukino or else Haruka would kill them.

XxXx

Natsuki got there first but she alone wouldn't have been enough to keep Kazu and Akane upright when the boy collapsed in exhaustion. Nao was there seconds later on her other side to help her gently lower the boy to the sand. Natsuki propped Kazu up as Nao took Akane gently from his back. Shizuru came to kneel in front of him checking his temperature. He was deathly cold, his pale skin nearly burned her hand.

"Kazu…?" Akane's soft voice addressed her boyfriends back. It was the nicest they had ever heard her speak and it certainly wasn't a tone that she used for either Nao or Mai.

"I'm fine," Kazu bit off his voice rough and grating as he tried to get his arms to stop trembling. His spine ached from staying upright for so long and he couldn't feel his legs.

"What's wrong?" Yukino came over with a frown. She had been in the front leading the despondent band when she notice no one was following.

"We need to rest Kazu can't go on like this," Shizuru said glancing up at Yukino. They also needed water and shelter. They had found a clutch of crabs earlier in the day which kept the mood light despite the exhaustion they were under but no fresh water was in sight. It was especially torturous since they had made their way from rough pebbles to grating sand and where in clear view of the ocean. Water, Water everywhere and not a drop to drink, Shizuru thought disparagingly.

"We can rest later, we aren't that far from the base now," Yukino said trying to hide her annoyance with these civilians "if we go on for a bit longer we can be set up camp and attack tomorrow night."

"Attack?!" Shizuru snapped loosing her temper. She was tired, thirsty and exhausted she was in no condition to 'attack' a fly let alone a guarded compound "how do you propose we go about this 'attack' when we can barely stand?"

"I know its tough," Yukino tried to appeal to the group "but the longer we take to get to the navel base the more chance SEARRs has to get itself operational and put them on high alert. If that happens the mission will never be completed. We won't stand a chance."

"I won't leave Kazu behind," Shizuru said adamant.

"I'm not proposing we leave him behind, I can carry Akane while Natsuki and Nao support him," she wasn't used to people contradicting her orders but she did realise that she wasn't in charge.

Natsuki and Nao moved to do just that which infuriated Shizuru to no end. "You're not her Hounds here!" she snapped at the which made them draw up sharply. They both flushed in embarrassment and avoided eye contact.

"Its not the case of Hounds and handlers," Yukino said annoyed herself now. She didn't need the constant reminder of Haruka that Shizuru shoved in her mind. "It's a case of how we can survive. We won't last much longer out in the elements and are only chance of escape is dwindling by the minute!"

"Fine then," Shizuru said steadily regaining her calm "Natsuki and Mai can help Kazu while you and Nao can take Akane. I'll keep an eye on Mikoto. We'll go a little further to see if there's any shelter but then we'll have to rest."

Yukino shut her mouth and clenched her teeth feeling like she lost the argument even though they were essentially doing what she wanted.

XxXx

It was taking too long. Haruka shifted in the front seat glancing briefly at Midori whose head kept dropping forward before violently jerking up as she remember she was driving. Driving very slowly. Yukino was out there in the darkness somewhere, alone. Without her. She rolled the window down and breathed deeply. At least they where still on the right track.

Nina had been watching Erstin sleep forever it seemed. The blonde was sitting with her head resting against the window, mouth agape. Nina thought she looked nice. She had amused herself earlier in the night by tracing the curves and creases of Erstin's skin but when the blonde grumbled about her disturbing her sleep she had to be contented with looking. She reached into the big pocket of the cloth that Erstin had called a 'hoodie.' It was black and very warm with a big pocket in its centre. The jeans she had on were rough against her skin but smelt better than the uniform she had to wear earlier. She liked the white socks though. They kept her feet warm and comfortable. Erstin said she was sorry they couldn't get her shoes but she had played with Erstin's black boots and found them heavy and uncomfortable so she was glad she didn't have to wear them. Her hand enclosed around a cold tin in the pocked and she looked up quickly checking to see if she was being watched before she cautiously brought it out. She opened the box hoping no one heard the metallic click of the tin. She put her finger inside and captured the fast scurry creature that was in there. She originally followed a flying thing in awe at how fast the tiny black spot moved until it was captured in what seemed to be white string. Then came this magnificent creature. It was hairy with more legs than her and a fat little body that made it seem impossible for the thin legs to support. The creature, which she had decided to call Erstin, scurried about her palm and she was quick to bring her other hand up in case it fell off. The feeling of its little legs touching her skin was ticklish in an odd way that she like. She smiled contentedly but quickly looked up to see if anyone was watching her. She didn't want to share Erstin with anyone yet. She giggled softly as it ran over her finger.

"Stop!" Haruka yelled waking Midori up violently causing her to slam on the breaks in shock. Erstin awoke with a jerk and Nina quickly put little Erstin back into its box before she was caught.

"What?!" Midori asked clutching her heart.

"Yukino's smell isn't here anymore!" Haruka said throwing off her seat belt and climbing of the car.

Midori followed annoyed waving to the others to stay in the car. She followed the blonde who was walking back the way they came sniff the air like a blood hound. Midori had always thought that SEARRs number one was scary as hell with her insane strength but now she was more afraid of the crazy mind she possessed.

"There we have to go that way" Haruka said point towards the sea.

"But we can't," at Haruka's glare Midori quickly explained "there is no road the car can't drive across all those rocks.

Haruka frowned and grinded her teeth. Yukino was that way so that's where she was going. She growled because she wouldn't be able to go without her handler or at least another human to take care of her. "Get in the car."

Midori looked at Haruka in confusion before walking backwards her hands held up in defense as Haruka stalked towards her. Haruka pushed her into the car before slamming the door. She then bent and lifted the car over her head.

"Oh shit!" Midori cried grabbing the dash board and steering wheel to brace herself as Haruka took off running. This girl was crazy! She was fucking nuts! Midori fumbled for her seat belt and prayed she would live to see Youko again.

XxXx

Damn this didn't work out in any way, shape or form that I wanted it to. Sorry for the delay but my tests are coming up so its been hectic. I'll hopefully get the next chapter up soon…I shouldn't make promises I don't seem to keep them…


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: A lot of people won't like this chapter but cookies for me for getting it out way earlier than I expected!

XxXx

"So, these are Smiths orders?" Melinda asked sitting in the Presidents chair holding a stack of papers in her hands. Reito stood in the corner as a demure woman in a tweed suit fixed her glasses and nodded. She was Melinda's personal secretary that Melinda sent for from England. She stood by the desk with her hands clasped in front of her skirt and look so gentile and unassuming that Reito immediately weary of her. No one could project that much soft energy without using it to hide something dangerous. "Have them carried out but send the handler he chose to find his daughter to me."

The personal assistant nodded leaving to carry out her task immediately. Melinda continued to read the papers and reports that laid on Smiths desk. She had walked in and made herself at home the employees were to confused and directionless to object and most fell in line docilely. Those that didn't were no doubt complaining to Smith about her. Smith himself was still in hospital but no doubt planning a way to come back to work before his Master threw out his name plate and set up home in his office for good.

A minute or so later there was a knock at the door before it burst open with enthusiasm. A blonde girl stood in the door frame hand outstretched in a dramatic pose that also helped stop the door slamming back in her face as it ricocheted off the wall. It was obviously a practiced move, Reito frowned at the teenage monstrosity before him. She floated into the room her small denim skirt hugged her ass as it swayed to and fro drawing everyone's eye to her perky bum. The girl smiled as she caught him watching but his face remained motionless, inside his head however, he was scowling at her and at himself for actually looking. She identified his Master as the authority in the room and flung a hand out, her pink and white bangles matched her pink and white tank top perfectly. "Hey, Doll!"

His Master blinked in amusement and raised one eyebrow sceptically "you're the one Smith sent to capture his daughter?"

"Yuki? Oh hell yeah, me and that girl have been besties since forever!" The blonde girl gushed "we go to the same school and everything! We even shared boyfriends and a girlfriend that one time in a bar when lesbians were chic, which totally made us bff's forever…wait was that 'kura?" She giggled bending over showing her pert bottom to Reito and letting his Master glimpse her perky breasts "my bad it _was _Sakura! But my and Yukino are like this!" She smiled and crossed her fingers.

His Master lent around the desk and made eye contact with her secretary who had followed behind the unnoticed bundle of joy. Silent communication passed between the two until finally the assistant let a small grin quirk her lips "allow me to introduce Choko Arakaki-"

The blonde cut the secretary off "its family name first, white girl."

The secretary's eyebrows rose at the address and her eyes slide sideways to his Masters but she shook her head subtle and the stuffy woman continued on unheeded "Arakaki Choko," the blonde clapped for the assistant and Reito couldn't tell if it was in genuine pleasure or mocking "rank 10 SEARRs handler. She is sir Arakaki's daughter-"

"Ah," his master nodded, it explained a lot for him as well. Her father was on the board.

"-and this is her Hound Love Stick." She nodded to the door where another teenage girl sat at the side. Reito immediately drew back ready to protect himself.

"That's a Mutt!" His Master barked alarmed raising from her desk. The quivering bundle that was rocking back and forth didn't even acknowledge anyone in the room.

"Oh calm down strudel!" The blonde girl huffed rolling her eyes. She crossed the room to kneel beside the other girl. She pulled the waist length raven hair from the dishevelled girls frame "the drugs keep him calm and copasetic. BTW his name is Itachi, I changed it ages ago when I started to watch the Naruto anime."

His Master seemed to calm after that and her easy smile was back on her face. She retook her seat and eyed the Hound speculatively. "I wanted to ask you to kill Yukino and recapture her Hound but since you're 'besties' I have to ask if you have a problem with stabbing your friend in the back?"

"No, duh!" Choko flicked her hand to show how ridiculous the idea was "we're girls that's what we do!"

His Master let out a small chuckle and nodded "of course. Alice brief her about what we know."

"After extensive research and investigation carried out by SEARRs and my own people I have managed to secure-" the secretary was once again cut off as Choko blew a raspberry at her "brief, means short, white girl. I only want the relevant stuff, like where my Yuki is." His Master hid a smile as the secretary's eyes narrowed by a fraction. Reito guessed everyone caught the action as no one was untrained in the art of reading peoples emotions. Not when you worked for SEARRs. You couldn't afford to.

"We found the abandoned truck that they escaped in south from here at the edge of the forest. You should start your search there, I have printed out all the nearby facilities that they might have tried to avail off-" the Secretary was once again forced to stop as Choko flopped into the chair, her hand deftly jerked to cut off her sentence "wrong again, white girl. Since the truck is south, I'll be going north. Yuki's smart, she knows that the south is where we'll check for her since that's where most runaways go."

The assistant gritted her teeth and bite out "there is nothing in the north-"

The blonde girl shrugged looking away smugly "doesn't matter if we can't see what's there, Yukino can and she's an awful lot smarter than you" she held her nails out for inspection "I think pale pink would go with my bracelets. Anyway I had my own people out checking on the president's car that was stolen. His credit car was used northeast of here."

"What has that-?!" the stuffy woman finally snapped.

The blonde drew back at the tone before smiling wolfishly. She drew herself up from the chair in a decidedly snake like fashion before sauntering over to the woman with an exaggerated sway of her hips. She draped her skinny frame around the secretary who was tightly coiled and still "the second group of escapees stole the presidents car where he kept his gold card," she innocently twirled a lock of brown hair that had come loose from the assistants bun about her finger "now put away that knife before my doggie bites you."

Reito glanced at the tightly pressed bodies before spotting the sliver of silver that rested below the girls heart. His Master on hearing that quickly came to the secretary's side. "Step away," when the assistant made no move to do that, Melinda placed a hand on her arm before saying again more firmly this time "step away, Alice."

At the sound of her name the secretary drew in a long breath before relaxing and stepping back. Reito wondered at the dynamic between the two, especially since his Master had stepped in front of the secretary and shielded her from the blonde girl. "Good help and all that," she tried to laugh it off and the blonde nodded her smile unaffected from the encounter. "By the way, what is you Hounds power?"

"He can trap people in their worst nightmares," Choko grinned before glancing at the clock. Seeing the time she clapped her hands and squealed girlishly "oh, gtg! I'm supposed to visit Satori before I leave. He has new information or some such. I swear that guy is so repulsive, I mean sure he's a good dresser and cute like nobodies business but his ego is not worth what he's packing if you get my drift!" She smiled and collected a pink leash that she had been using for a belt before clipping it onto Itachi's collar. She paused and looked the secretary dead in the eye before grinning and wiggling her fingers girlishly "toodles!"

"I apologise for my unprofessional behaviour," Alice said as she bowed her head in shame as the door banged shut.

Melinda stood grim faced before reaching into her pocket. She drew out a gun and he tensed automatically but it wasn't at him it was aimed. "Reito, tell me if you can identify any mutant powers in the room."

He was confused but shook his head anyway "the only mutant in this room is me."

Melinda trained the gun on Alice a moment longer before putting it away and smiling widely "the first time Alice shows signs of a power have her killed, understand Rei?"

Reito nodded but watch with interest as Alice glanced away from them both. My, my, he thought the secretary just got a whole lot more interesting.

"So," Melinda said straightening her jacket "what else should I know?"

"I have found that of the escapees Natsuki Kuga was one," Alice said.

"Why do I know that name?" his Master said normally as if nothing had happened. She retook her seat behind the presidents desk.

"Her father is a senator who is the favourite for Prime Minister, He won a lot of his votes due to sympathy over his daughters murder by mutants," the secretary stated blandly and Melinda's eyes lit up in recognition as a wide smile bloomed on her face.

"I think we should let the senator know about his daughter's resurrection and the danger of her appearing in the public eye. After all it is the Christian thing to do," She sat up in her chair as an idea struck her "actually, forget that. Tell Choko that capturing Natsuki Kuga has just become a priority. We'll have that bastard in our pocket if we get her back."

Alice nodded and went to do as she was told. Reito watch her go curious to what she actually was. He didn't have the right to ask but he wanted to. What type of thing had his Master brought into SEARRs?

XxXx

Choko glided down the corridor to the make shift medical bay. The old one had been wrecked by Mutts and all available doctors and nurses had been moved deeper into the building where they could safely be protected. She passed the plastic area that held the common guards and went straight for the V.I.P suite. As the top ranking handlers they couldn't be expected to share with the ordinary human beings. The room was a small storage area before it was promoted to a hospital room. Inside there was two hospital beds, only one was occupied.

"Satori!" She chirped letting herself in the door closing behind Itachi as he picked the nearest corner to rock in. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"I was checking on Mobina," Satori said dismissively flicking his dark hair out of his eyes. To his eternal annoyance, his hair was dark and lack luster since he didn't access to his products like normal. "Damn bitch, got her lip torn off in a fight with the number one."

"The same fight were you were knocked unconscious by a dumb doggie?" Choko teased hopping up on Satori's hospital bed. She made sure to expose as much leg as possible. Satori had a weakness for nice legs and firm breasts.

She felt his eyes gliding over her unashamedly, he paused at the edge of her skirt before finally moving on up to her eyes. She grinned at him shifting so that her breast strained outwards. "You know how beautiful women effect me, ChoCho-chan."

Ew, she sat up repulsed by the thought "honestly Satori, have you sunk so low as to fancy Hounds now?" Bestiality was something even she would negate.

Satori chuckled moving so that he could run his hand up her smooth leg, he gripped her thigh firmly before leaning down and speaking directly to her "oh don't play all innocent with me girlie. I've had you, I know how perverted you are. Don't tell me that the idea of someone strong pinning up down and ridding you, whether you want it or not doesn't excite you," as he said this he pushed her down onto the pillows his other hand coming up to squeeze her shoulder, showing her the strength in his hands. She shuddered with desire and couldn't look away from his glittering eyes "the fact that its wrong just adds to the excitement. Fucking the number one would be so dirty and that's why I'm coming with you to capture her."

That snapped Choko out of her haze and she pushed Satori away "oh no, I don't think so! You are not stealing my glory!"

Satori hit Mobina's hospital bed hard enough to move it. He laughed at Choko's cute defiance's knowing that he was going to get his way eventually "hardy number ten. If I couldn't take her down on her own, you have know chance with them together. You need me."

"Hardy. Remember your hound is useless at the moment, ergo you're useless," Choko smiled viciously.

"Don't worry about that, medical dogs have already reattached her lip, she shouldn't take much longer to heal," Satori wave the concern away and Choko was just about to argue again when the door opened. Youko paused as the two snapped around to look at her. She smiled wearily before motioning to Mobina "I'm here to check on her."

Satori graciously moved away taking Choko with him so that Youko could pass them in the small room. He was ready to restart his argument but Choko seemed to have forgotten about him. She fixed keen blue eyes on Youko's back and he had to smile. He thought the doctor was gorgeous as well. He had made plans to take her the next time she had to give him a full check up but since Choko rarely jumped to the saffic side of the fence he thought he would allow her first crack at the doctor. He might get to watch or even join in.

"You're the doctor that specialises in mutant biology aren't you?" Choko said coming to stand beside the doctor over Mobina's bed.

Youko smiled distractedly at the teenager not seeing the threat behind the innocent air. Mobina's body absorbed substances so trying to get drugs that worked on her was hard as she simply absorbed them and literally held them captive in her body not allowing them to break down into her blood stream. That even included transfusions which was the only thing wrong with the Hound at the moment. She had lost a lot of blood when her lip was bit off, all she needed to do was replace the blood. She had to find a way for Mobina's power to stop working against her. The problem took up much of her mind so she didn't pay the people in the room her full attention. "It's not that I specialise in it, its just that I see so many cases that I've acquired a better knowledge of mutants than the other doctors."

"So, you know more about mutants than the chief medical men?" Choko asked innocently bringing her hand up to rest on Youko's shoulder.

"Yes," Youko replied distractedly chewing on her pen not seeming to realise how egotistical her words sounded. If Mobina could even absorb some of the gas that could contain Haruka what hope did she have of finding something that could puncture her power?

"I heard that it was the doctor that specialised in mutants, that was stood up at the alter by the shrink who escaped last week, is that true?" Choko said her caresses getting firmer.

Youko jerked up sharply, finally looking at Choko for the first time. She held her clip board in front of her as a shield to ward the blondes question off "I don't know what you're talking about."

Choko smiled and grabbed Youko's hand roughly "you see, the handler that was with Ace before he died said that a doctor attacked him. The same doctor that he had seen with the red head loads of times. We presumed that she must have escaped with the shrink, after all only a fool would stay behind but here you are the smartest fool in all of SEARRs."

"He's lying, me and Midori broke up ages ago! Ask anyone!" Youko said struggling to pull back her hand from the surprisingly strong girl. Guilt bit at her for denouncing Midori so thoroughly but she needed to protect her kids. She couldn't do that if she was locked up or worse.

Choko didn't let go but held the struggling hand up to her eye level "I might have believed that if it wasn't for the engagement ring on your finger," the gold ring glittered in the light and Youko cursed the sentimental feeling that overcame her one morning and made her put it back on after so many months in her bottom drawer.

"Well, well," Satori said pushing off the wall he was leaning against. He was slightly disappointed he would be witnessing any girl on girl action but things began to get interesting in a different way "it seems we have an accomplice," he came to stand behind Choko. He used his superior height to reach over and caress the doctors cheek. She jerked away and he smiled "I think we should torture her for the information." His torture was quite enjoyable in his opinion.

Choko smiled and seemed to agree with him.

XxXx

Youko flew out of the room her shoulder blades hitting the door making it explode violently open and causing her to hit the floor and roll. She came to a stop at the foot of a bewildered guard's bed. She shakily looked up to see Satori in the door way grinning down at her. Choko stood behind him placing her hand on his back to encourage him. All around her in the make shift hospital doctors and patients had stopped what they were doing in order to watch.

"Bad little traitor!" Choko giggled nudging Satori.

"I have a score to settle with your girlfriend doc," Satori said coming closer and to Youko. He took aim like he was going to kick a ball and walloped Youko across the face. Her cheek bone give a frightening crack as blood spilled into her mouth. She raised herself up wiping the blood away, the fear pounded in her veins. She was going to die here. She was going to die in a room filled with people that would do nothing to help. She couldn't do anything but defend herself because if she tried to attack they might set their Hounds on her. She was going to die. She was going to be beaten to death. She tried to crawl away but there was no where to go. In front of her Satori stood and behind her was a hospital bed.

He grinned as he reached down and picked her up by the collar of her coat. He pulled back his fist to strike her again and her eyes widened. She was going to die, she would not give him the satisfaction of pleading. She wouldn't. The fist came thundering towards her face and she closed her eyes tightly.

She was suddenly dropped as Satori was knocked sideways to land heavily on his side. She jerked her head up to see what had saved her and her heart sunk when she recognised the green vines that hovered where she had been held moments before. Satori glared in the direction where the vines had come from to see the aghast face of a doctor who was holding a little blonde girls hand. He growled as he realised a filthily mutant had dared touch him. He pushed himself up and with murder in his eyes he stalked towards the little bitch.

Youko was suddenly in front of him. She didn't remember moving but she wasn't letting him past. Satori glared at the woman before him he didn't care if she seemed to stand with a renewed strength. He would still crush her. "Get out of my way mutie lover," he back handed her using his entire body and Youko's head whipped to the side but she didn't move her feet. She dragged heavy lungful of air into her body her chest heaving with pain and adrenaline.

"Master Youko!" a high pitched voice squealed in fright.

Youko flinched as she realised Nick was here as well. She didn't want them to see this. She didn't want them to get in trouble for trying to help her. "J-just leave them alone. I'll do whatever you want."

Choko was the one that laughed nastily at her offer "you think you have room to bargain here, traitor?"

"I'm going to choke the life out of that little bitch for touching me!" Satori promised coldly.

Her insides convulsed and she was going to be sick. In the back of her mind she could hear Nicks desperate struggle to get to her and picture his chubby round face flushing with the strain to get off the leash the other doctor would have him on. She never put leashes on them. Without her around they would always have to wear one. She could feel her eyes mist up and clenched her fist tightly so her nails dug into her palms.

"Get out of my way!" Satori roared striking Youko in the gut. When she doubled over he kneed her in the face. The little boys terrified high pitched screams added to his fury. He tangled his hands in the doctors hair and smashed her head off a metal bedpost railing. She went limp and fell on the floor. He kicked her out of his way in order to get to the little blonde girl who was writhing in agony clutching the collar at her neck. Her own Master was shocking her in order to keep her from using her vines. All the while the little boy screamed like a pig.

The girl's Master stopped shocking her once he reached her and she lay panting on the floor, two tiny rivers of tears gushing from her clear blue eyes. Her breath was ragged and came in loud gasping inhalations and no sooner had the air reach her lungs before it was forcible exhaled in choking sobs. He reached for her hands flexing, ready to beat the thing that had dared to make a fool of him but stopped at the weak grip on his ankle. He looked back to see the doctor clutching at him, a short trail of blood and bile was left from where she crawled. He gritted his teeth and viciously stamped down on her wrist. The doctor cried and snatched her hand back cradling it to her chest. The little girl crawled to the doctor and flung her small body over the woman's trying to offer some meagre protection. He snarled in frustration and went to kick her but the doctor quickly turned so that his boot landed on her back rather than hit the child. The doctor arched crying out but still held onto the child.

A squeal of fury sounded out behind him and he turned to see the little boy, in a surprising show of desperate strength finally break free of his adult Master and come charging at him. The tiny body ploughed into him with chubby fists that pummelled his thigh. He flung the boy away easily. The child hit a wooden cabinet hard enough to make it rattle but Nick paid no attention to the pain in his back as he pushed himself up and charged at Satori again. Satori back handed him mid run and the boy fell over the bodies of the sprawled females. He lay there, his narrow chest heaving in rage as his eyes glistened with unshed tears. Satori sneered at the boy enjoying the way he flinched as he took a threatening step nearer to him.

"Satori-san!" Choko cut in "watching you beat up pups is so boring! Come on! We have a mission to get ready for!"

Satori's own chest heaved with an unquenched wrath but he controlled himself and smiled thinly. His muscles still shook with the desire to wail on the weaklings at his feat. "You're right. Lock these scum in a cage," he flattened down his own shirt "make Mobina ready to travel by the end of the day. I have a hunt to start."

XxXx

The night was colder than the previous nights. The wide that whipped off the sea torn through her body suit making her skin goosepimply. If she was feeling the effects in her sophisticated body armour Mai and the others must be worse. Mai stood with her arms wrapped around herself shaking noticeably. The others where stationed near by at Shizuru's insistence. The 'master' plan was made through compromise like most things Yukino took part in now. She was still adjusting to the democratic approach of the group and while she could appreciate the theory she couldn't help but yearning for the strict structure of SEARRs. She was the most experienced in infiltration matters the group should listen to her and follow her orders not debate them. "Get ready, they're changing the gaurds."

Mai nodded and did her best to stand straight like she assumed a Hound would. Her training in SEARRs had made this a not so impossible task but she lacked the instinctive inbred behaviour of most canines bred inhouse because she gave into her basic urge to shiver in order to generate warmth. Yukino hoped that they wouldn't stay long enough in the base for someone to spot the key flaws in Mai's behaviour. They might get lucky and no one on the base would be that familiar with Hounds but its close proximity to the headquarters made that unlikely. To much of their plan depended on luck.

"Let's go," Yukino said firmly, walking confidently in front of Mai. She didn't look back even though she wanted to. She wanted to check to see if Mai was walking in the same manner all Hounds walked. They had only a short while to practice and Mai never quite got the instinctive weary strength that Hounds projected whenever they walked. How could she really when she hadn't live that long as a Hound. Yukino relaxed her shoulders and pushed it to the back of her head. She needed to trust the other girl.

"Identify yourself!"

"Yukino Smith SEARRs Rank 1 handler and Hound," Yukino called back into the darkness.

A figure detached itself from the shadows, the male guard was wearing standard SEARRs uniform. Black trousers, shoes, belt and shirts complete with bullet proof vest and hat. He had his rifle at rest but within easy reach as he extended his hand for her id card. She studied his figure out of habit, he was only a tiny bit bigger than her which made him short for a man. He was also thin and wiry but held himself with confidence born of training. He knew what he was doing but so did she. It was no contest. She would win if it came down to a fight but she couldn't let it. She handed over her id card praying that it was still valid.

The guard swiped it and for a long moment was silent. The seconds stretched to a point that Yukino made her muscles forcibly relax in preparation to strike. The guard looked up before handing her card back with a smile "what's the number one doing here this late?"

"Oh, you know, no rest for the wicked," Yukino sighed in relief knowing the guard would take it as exhaustion as she smiled wanly taking the card back. She moved on past him and heard Mai follow her. Phase one completed, now for the hard part. She opened the door and stepped back to let Mai enter before her. Hounds always go in ahead of their handlers to asses the danger level of the room.

Mai walked boldly into the centre of the room and looked all around her blankly. The marina was built like a capiltal 'E'. Directly facing the front entrance was a lon strech of floor that then split to the lef and right to dock the boats. The front door faced a gaping mouth that led out to sea. A gate not unlike a portcullis was raised in order to let the ships in and out of the building. It was a simple outlay that was easy and inexpensive to built. Mai turned towards the door. That was the signal that she should come in. Yukino entered feeling like she was coming home. All about her uniformed men and women bustled about busily performing their assigned tasks. The order and simplicity cried out to her in a way that thrummed through her whole body. She grabbed a random maintenance member who was trailing his mops towards the many docked boats. "Have a ship made-"

"Master Smith!"

She whirled around faster than if someone had slapped her on the back of her head. Hurrying towards her was a fat man in his mid forties smiling broadly as he straitened his cheap suit. He ran his fingers through his dull brown hair that was starting to thin. Her stomach dropped and she could feel her face drain of all colour. "G-Grimmer, I didn't know you were in charge of this base?"

His face fell as he reached her side "no, no I don't run this facility. I'm the junior partner in this base. The man that runs it is an old friend of your fathers. He used to be a handler, that's the only way you get anywhere in the business, right Master?" He laughed nasally pretending that he wasn't serious. Yukino smiled back as best she could. This couldn't have gotten worse if her father turned up. Stefan was a work shy manager that instead of being fired like her father wanted had enough blackmail material to get him reassigned instead. She thought her father would have made him 'disappear' but he was here possible upsetting her plans.

"Stephan, you've always been up on the gossip, I've been in south America for the last few weeks anything interesting?" She needed to asses how much he knew. When he was in the headquarters he knew when a pigeon shit on the Presidents window and it could be counted on that a few minutes later he would be there slightly out of breath with a squeegee at the ready.

"Ho, ho," Grimmer stroked his chins "well I'm not one to toot my own horn," he grinned slyly "but there's been nothing but silence from the main headquarters. I'm surprised that you've been reassigned so soon. Though," Grimmer frowned "I'm surprised that I didn't hear anything about your Hound being replaced," he looked around Yukino at Mai who was still glancing about her assessing threats or pretending to anyway.

"Haruka's been reassigned to the breeding programme. We couldn't let talent like that go to waste," she smiled thinly and made a show of turning away. Like she expected Grimmer was quick to follow her. Sensing that the topic of the Hound was closed he smiled oily joining chubby hands together in what he though was an endearing smile. It just creeped Yukino out.

"Shall I have your own personal StringRay II prepared?" Grimmer asked hoping to impress her with his knowledge no doubt. It had the opposite effect as the thought of that man looking anything up about her made her want to take a shower.

"No, have the Diana. I have to meet up with a slightly bigger crew," she said affecting the air of boredom in the hopes that he would get the message.

Grimmer must have thought his half bow was charming as he slithered off to do her bidding. She wanted to sag in relief. Thank God he wasn't as up to date as he usually was on gossip. She wondered to find the Diana. Most ships in this base was for scouting and stealth operations and always kept in top form ready to go at a moments notice so she wouldn't have to wait long. She took a deep breath, she never remembered being this nervous on any other mission but then again this was her first mission without Haruka. That little fact somehow made it more dangerous and real. She was working with people that barely knew what they were doing and she couldn't depend on them like she could Haruka. Haruka made her feel invincible. She clenched her hands into tight fists, tight enough to leave nail marks. She had to forget about Haruka.

"So far, so good," Mai muttered feeling creeped out at the efficiency of the people around her. None of them seemed to be shirking their work or taking a break. Everyone seemed to be happily going about their business of helping to destroy peoples lives. She couldn't wait to get out of here. "Whoa."

Yukino turned to look at what had drawn the awed sound from Mai only to see the Diana. She looked at Mai's amazed face then back at the boat. It was designed to look like an average yatch in order to deceive and could comfortably sustain a cabin crew of 16. Most importantly though, was the equipment inside. Yukino wasn't a sailor, she had no interest in the craft but did need to get around the world to places jets couldn't go. The ship was designed with her ignorance in mind. It could practically run itself, the same as her StingRay II. It had the latest mutant detecting equipment plus sonar and radar. The most special thing about the ship though was its 'feelers.' The Diana possessed tentacles on the boats keel. These searched the oceans floor with camera's and where invaluable when spying on enemy ships including submarines. The Diana was her own baby, she had even had her sweet sixteen birthday party on it. If only the guests knew that they had been secretly scanned and checked for mutations when they accepted her invitation. It was her dad's way of making sure she wasn't going to school with those creatures.

"Yukino…?" Mai said quietly feeling the change in air.

Yukino sensed it too. She just couldn't tell were it had come from. She studied the bustling atmosphere again. People still carried on their chores but now that she was scrutinising their every move she could see the tension in their once flowing movements. Various non-essential personal were unhurriedly making their way to exits like a normal routine. She saw more gaurds in turn pass the escaping employees and knew immediately they had been found out but how? She didn't know what made her turn and look up but she saw Grimmer standing on the steel bridge outside the generals office an unidentified man at his side. She saw the stern cut of his dark suit and ridged stance that mirrored her own and knew immediately that he was the leader Grimmer had been talking about. Grimmer stood behind hunched with his own satisfaction, his oily grin oozing from his face. It seemed as if her old friend Grimmer had known more than he let on.

Her attention was pulled towards a maintenance man that was coming towards her. He held the keys to the Diana in his outstretched hand and reached back with his other hand feigning the need to scratch an itch. She didn't give him the chance to pull out his stun gun and she launched forward to strike at his throat with her elbow and snatch the keys from his hand. "Mai!" She snapped hurriedly and Mai right away made a curtain of flame roar before them. A ra-ta-ta of rifle fire rained down on them and she threw the gasping man to the side and pulled Mai off the dock and into the water just as screams from the maintenance people that hadn't got out in time, screamed out over the bang of the barrage of ammunition.

Mai kicked and struggle unprepared for the dive into the water but Yukino hoped that the fire and water would help conceal them making it harder for the gaurds to take aim. All around them the water was raped by silvery trails that cut through the sea leaving strange and unnatural tail. Yukino dragged them under the dock itself as some of the bullets came bursting through the wood and into their blue world alarmingly fast. A flashes of light shone through the many bullet holes as Yukino urged Mai to swim forwards along the length of the dock. They resurfaced for a spilt second at the end in order to gasp some air but had to quickly submerge themselves again as bullets were redirected at them once more.

Inside her head Yukino was cursing. They couldn't stray too far from the boat but they couldn't get to it without being shot at. It was only a matter of time before a stray bullet hit and left a blood trail that would make it easier for the gunmen to finish the job. A sudden wave caused them to be thrown upwards and back towards the bullets. Yukino looked frantically for the cause of the disruption and her heart sank quicker than a stone in mid flight. They had closed the big ship gates, they couldn't even swim out. She hit the side of the marina and was winded. She had been separated from Mai and looked quickly about but didn't see the orange haired girl.

Hands pulled at her and she resisted until she recognised the cursing voice of the dark haired telepath. She went limp and allowed Natsuki to pull her out of the water and they scrambled for safety behind a large crate. Her wet clothes slowed her movement but her desperation made her move as fast as she needed to. Her chest heaved in an effort to get her breath back but she was already looking around the crate in order to get an idea of what to do next. "We need to get the gate opened!" She shouted over the noise.

"Its being dealt with! Akane, Nao and Kazu are on that! We have to go!" Natsuki pulled her back against the wall not a moment to soon as fire, different from Mai's blew past the crate.

"What's are mission?" She asked quickly adapting to the new plan.

"Shizuru is supposed to find Mai while Mikoto gets on the boat," Natsuki said quickly checking to see if they were still safe. They were fine for now.

"Mikoto has other ideas!" Yukino cried watching as the little girl hurled a man twice her size into the sea before pouncing on another one. She seemed to be the distraction that was drawing the fire away from them. Her gut pulsed with blood and her body yearned to explode into action not used to the stagnant pace. She calmed herself or tried to before shoving the boat keys into Natsuki's hands "these are for the Diana, it's the white one near where you found me. Get on board and start the engine. The control room is at the top. It's the highest point of most ships. I'll bring Mikoto back."

She moved to carry out her plan but was pulled back "how the hell would I know how to operate a boat!? It would be better if you do that!"

"No!" Yukino yelled yanking her arm back "there's a users manual in the bridge. I know how to deal with gunfire you don't. Now do this! Keep the boat as close to the docks as you can but go for the gate if its open."

She didn't give Natsuki a chance to object as she ran full speed towards the back of a rifle man. Her foot took out his knee bringing his neck within arms reach and with a quick snap he was dealt with. She grabbed his rifle mid fall and shot indiscriminately at the backs of black clad gaurds. She was forced to let go of the rifle as the strap, which was still wrapped around the body was yanked from her hands. She didn't think as she leapt to the side as bullets ploughed through the air she had occupied moments ago. She worked her way steadily towards the centre of the marina where Mikoto was reeking havoc.

XxXx

Nao's job was to get Kazu and Akane to the office where the control for the gate was located. All Nao wanted to do however was run the opposite way, find Mikoto and Mai and keep going. She honestly could not work out why in fact she was staying and risking her life as well as her families on one make shift hope.

Kazu huffed as he hurriedly climbed the stairs behind her. Akane was gripping Kazu in white knuckled fear. She knew how painful being shot was and didn't want to repeat the experience. She was aware that she might actually be hurting Kazu but couldn't force herself not to cling to him.

Lucky for them it wasn't that far from the main door to the office. They just had to go up the metal staircase and along the metal catwalk to where the office was tucked away in the far right corner. The only thing that was making it complicated was the rifle men on point that were shooting down at the water where her girlfriend was supposedly. She knocked one over the side and he fell screaming. The other men turned towards her and she could see that they didn't bother to release the trigger. The bullets arched in a spray and before they would hit her she raised her shield. It was actually the biggest bit of drift wood she could find covered in her web which she made solidify until it was rock hard. Take that motherfucker! She sneered in victory mentally before barrelling into the rest of the gaurds who where helpfully all in a line as they had to fire down at the targets from the railings.

She suddenly couldn't move forward anymore so she jumped back and saw the dog pile of flailing limbs. She quickly sprayed them with her web to further tangle them. Kazu came behind her and she laughed in relief as no one else seemed to be paying her any attention. "Come on!" She waved them on going further down the catwalk. They were almost done.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Nao stopped dead and whipped around at the sound of the painful cry. She rushed to the edge of the railing and winded herself nearly going over the edge. "Mikoto!" She cried but no one heard her over the bullets.

Mikoto had leaped high into the air. Higher than anyone normal could. Her limbs were spread and reaching forwards as she prepared to tear her next opponent apart. She didn't understand the danger the black shape represented in the guards hand. She flew back at the force of the impact to land on her side. She looked up at the closing figures all around her in black. She tried to get up and lunged at them but her body fell uselessly on the floor. She brought her hand up to her chest to see the blood pooling between her fingers. She scrabbled desperately with one hand towards the water but was too weak to drag herself far.

Nao looked at Kazu desperately and her jerked his head "go! We don't have far to go now. Go!"

She just jumped. She didn't think about it, one hand came up to spray her webbing at the ceiling and she jerked to a stop before she hit the ground. She had dropped her shield on the catwalk.

Kazu continued on shakily using the railing for support. His body hand been through a lot in the past few days but it was almost over. He would be able to find a safe place for Akane now. He reached the office and stumbled inside. There was a control panel behind the cheap imitation wood desk just below a window that took up most of the wall facing in towards the marina. The ships and the fighters were faintly tinted green from the glass. He smiled.

The door closed behind him with a snap and he didn't get a chance to turn as he was hit in the side of the head. He fell hard on the floor, Akane cried out as her injured abdomen hit the floor particularly hard. He stitches were pulled and blood started to ooze slowly from the old wound staining her hospital gown.

Kazu looked up at the two men in business suits, one fat one thin and both stronger and fitter than he was right now. The thin man had a gun trained on him while the fat man leered at Akane.

"If you move I'll shoot the girl." The thin cold man promised.

Kazu didn't doubt him for a second.

XxXx

Mai didn't resist as arms dragged her out of the water. She looked up to see Shizuru smiling serenely at her and couldn't help but smile in relief right back. Shizuru hooked her arms under Mai's shoulders and helped her to her feet. Mai was washed further down the base so they had a little bit of distance to cover until they reached the boat. Shizuru took her hands and they dashed forwards. Mai stretched out her hand and flame licked after them. She would burn the place to the ground and that way they couldn't be followed.

Her lungs were on fire and her muscled were titillated at running as fire swam through her veins as she ran harder and faster. They made it to the dock of the Diana and somewhere in the dash Mai had over taken the less fit Shizuru and was pulling her along.

Brrlllll Brrllll Blllr.

The shock over took Mai's face as she was suddenly pulled backwards and down. He free arm flung up in a graceless arch as her shoulders hit the ground. She twisted awkwardly to see behind her. Her heart that once pumped blood exhilaratingly to her body froze in painful shock as she took in the sight of Shizuru on her knees, a white knuckled grip on their joined hands as her blondes matted hair clung to her face doing nothing to hide the surprised eyes. Six holes bulged grotesquely all over her chest and stomach, staining her white shirt red. Mai watched as the shocked eyes dimmed and dulled until no light glimmered and her friend flopped forwards like a discarded doll. Mai caught her in her arms, embracing the body as she violently shook causing the blood to soak her.

XxXx

A deep groan was torn from Nao's throat as something bludgeon her lower back. She arched forwards falling hard on her knees. She reached out towards Mikoto who she could only see through the legs of black clad pants and boots. Her hands groped the air as she reached forwards trying to get to Mikoto's scared eyes. The pain cracked across her shoulders and she fell on her face spittle flying from her mouth at the impact of the concrete.

Kazu watched the men circle him avidly. Like a cornered animal he wouldn't take his eyes off them. The fat one reach for Akane and she tried to swipe his hands away but he easily evade her and touched her leaded legs. Kazu lunched himself at the fat man succeeding in pushing him away but was kick hard in the ribs by the thin man. "I warned you didn't I?" his cold voice cut the air as he aimed for Akane.

Mikoto kept trying to reach the edge but the men closed in on her until eventually one took point breaking away from the crowed to stand over her. She growled weakly at him gathering her strength to be menacing but falling embarrassingly short. He raised his handgun. This was the same man that shot her before. Tears gathered in her eyes as she felt her feral side retreat due to the blood loss and fear. She was alone.

Mai lost the power of her arms as they flopped uselessly to the side. Shizuru's body slid to the side as there was nothing to keep it up. A red smear was left on Mai's once white shirt as the body flopped to the side. Her neck wasn't strong enough to support her head as she gazed down and was reminded how painfully young she was. The blood that alternatively smeared and blotched her shirt made her remember the nights that Takumi coughed so hard that blood and bile covered his sheets. She remembered Nao's small frame getting dragged out of the upside down car so long ago, her wrist covered in blood. Mikoto's dark face swam across her eyes as she walked in to find her covered in Nao and Takumi's blood a sinister pleasure radiating from her. Her loved ones bloodied from the worst times in their life and now more blood. Black army boots stepped up until they almost touched her collapsed knees. She hyperventilated as she heard a click of a gun reloading.

Yukino moved. Her body didn't know how to stop. Her training screamed at her to punch sternums, pierce temples and gouge out eyes. A constant flurry of movement until there suddenly was only one target in front of her pointing a gun. She ran the little distance and kicked his hands so the gun flew overhead and away. It briefly spun in the lights as she crouched and took the guards legs from him, he too was briefly haloed by the electric lights before crunching to the floor. One fluid movement of standing and bringing her foot up then the whoosh of the air as she brought it down again onto a vulnerable neck. With a crack she crushed his halo. Finally a stillness brought only by the sound of a hundred rifles being cocked. Her energy fled downwards from her head, to her chest, to her legs then feet and out of her. She finally took her first breath of air just as black arms tensed and gloved fingers tightened and the ra-ta-ta with a brief flare of fire made her eyes widen and the new breath escape her.


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry about the long wait but I had tests and zero time to do anything other than study. But that's all over and now I can get back to writing I kind of rushed this chapter to get it out and let you know that I haven't forgotten about the story but it should be fine. I hope. Anyway enjoy and thanks for sticking with it.

XxXx

The gunfire roared like chainsaws but above that an explosion like a cannon roared through the building. It tore across the feeble noise of the rifles and deafened all that heard it. The skinny man turned to look out the window at the distraction, surprise etched on his weathered face. Kazu seized his chance and sprung from the floor knocking the gun to the side and with all his desperate strength brought his right fist up in a furious hook. The skinny man spun away wildly and knocked a painting of a yatch off his wall before collapsing unconscious. Kazu didn't wait to see what had happened, he grabbed the gun and pointed it at the fat man. Grimmer's face turned white and he backed slowly away. Kazu jerked the gun at the door, a lump clogged his throat so he couldn't communicate what he wanted directly. The fat man all but scampered and Kazu watched him go his body shaking. He wanted to shoot him anyway for touching Akane. He wished he could trust himself to use the gun.

"Kazu," Akane said softly realising for the first time how much her boyfriend had changed. A shadow had descended on his normally bright face. She didn't like it.

Kazu couldn't look at her but he tried to smile softly.

Akane moved decisively towards a sturdy chair and heaved herself up. It was her steely determination to drag herself up rather than her feeble strength. When she was on her feet she tried to get to Kazu. Her legs didn't respond and it was here that Akane cursed getting shot the most. Kazu panicked and went to her huddled form on the floor. Akane yanked him down so that he was eye level with her. He let out a small 'whoa!' of surprise but didn't resist. "Kazu, you're my hero," she said simply trying to convey all she felt with her eyes because they didn't have the time for more words. When he still didn't look convinced she lowered her head until their noses touched and softly rubbed them together. Kazu couldn't help smiling then laughing softly "woo hoo first base!" Her mock cheered rolling his eyes.

Akane smiled as she saw some of the old Kazu in his smile.

XxXx

Yukino was never prepared to die. In SEARRS handlers were taught that death is impossible if you have a loyal Hound at your side. Death was for Hounds not handlers. Every fight she had entered whether it was with one opponent or many she had always held a certain steel core belief that she would not die. She never did. She was never even hurt most of the time. But that was when she had Haruka. That was when she was invincible. Now, as a hundred bullets whooshed past her narrowly missing her, her mortality had never been more clear. For every bullet that missed a thousand more would hit. She threw her hands up and squeezed her eyes shut.

Arms encircled her waist and overcome by surprise she looked up into the radiant face of Haruka. The blonde now stood protectively in front of her. The Hound stood beaming down at her as bullets bounced harmlessly off her impenetrable frame. "I've finally found you."

"Haruka…?" Yukino breathed stunned and amazed.

A loud crash cut the air as a familiar sports car flew over her head with what seemed to be rolled up magazines exploding from every window. The SEARRs men were hit with the falling projectiles. The strange ammunition had enough force to send some of them staggering back slightly while others glanced around in confusion as pictures of half naked men filled the air.

Nao scrambled up from her prone position as a guard was smacked in the face by Mr September. She ran to Mikoto's side and threw an arm over her shoulder trying to force the injured girl to stand. Mikoto tried to help as much as she could. The car came skidding to a heavy landing and skidded until it stopped a hairs breath from the two. Three figures kicked open separate doors and exploded from the car into the stunned silence of the room. Nao's mouth fell open as Erstin and a black haired girl stood in front of her their backs to her so that they faced the gunmen. She felt a hand slam down on her shoulder and nearly buckled. Doctor Midori grinned from ear to ear in a very self satisfied way as she lent over to look at her. "Nao-chan! You don't look so good!"

She stared at her and had no idea what to say.

XxXx

Mai felt someone press down on her back briefly before the booted feet were knocked away and soft leather shoes replaced them. She looked up the dirty dark pants and filthy shirt to see Natsuki standing before her with a buoy. She slapped the life ring around the stunned guard and kicked him to the side. "Mai! Lets go!" She turned to grab the unresponsive girl.

Mai looked at her in confusion but Natsuki kept pulling at her and was succeeding in getting her to her feet. "S-Shizuru…she's…" she pointed to the girls body and watched in disbelief as Natsuki glanced dismissively at the body and tried to push her away.

She tore herself away from Natsuki and in a mixture of emotions screamed "don't you care?! She's our friend! She d-is de…"

"It's not her!" Natsuki snapped at last still trying to usher Mai onto the boat "its only a double. The real Shizuru is on the boat starting the thing, because I have no clue how to!"

Mai was stunned and allowed Natsuki to pull her away.

XxXx

"Midori, get them into the car and get to the Diana, the others are there, it should hopefully be the boat that's moving," Yukino said without turning to look. She was still tracing the lines of Haruka's face. She didn't realise how much she missed her. She hadn't allowed herself.

"Sure thing boss," Midori nodded and ushered the girls into the car.

The guards tensed sensing the tables being turned but had no idea what to do. They looked to their commander who was still awaiting orders from the office not knowing that his boss was knocked out. The car started and revved its engine but the wall of armed men didn't move. Yukino surveyed the area and spotted Kazu hobbling down the metal staircase with Akane on his back. Five people in the car, three on the boat, two on the staircase and herself and Haruka. A plan formed quickly as she estimated the position of the guards and her people. There was no real way out. She couldn't help her smile from forming. It was a sad smile.

She flung her hand out and give the signal for Midori to charge in to gear before calling to Haruka "Tempest rescue!"

Startled by the car that exploded towards them the gunmen fired before trying to scramble out of the cars way. The window screen cracked then shattered but the car didn't stop. The other guards hearing the shots copied instinctively. Yukino flung her hands up in a meagre defence against the bullets but for the second time that day she was saved. Haruka instead of following Yukino's command grabbed her handler and jumped up and away from the firing men. She landed roughly half way across the compound next to Kazu and Akane. The floor shuddered under her impact but she concentrated on shielding the others from the stray bullets.

The men cried out as instead of hitting their target they shot and injured their own comrades. Chaos erupted as men fell bleeding to the floor and others kept firing thinking they were under attack. The commander shouted valiantly to restore order but some of the younger members were deafened by their fear and ignored him.

Haruka pushed Yukino under the staircase before grabbing the boy and girl and running as fast as she could to the Diana. She saw the others furiously waving to her and she dropped her stunned passengers onto the boat before leaping off and breaking the gang plank so they could ship off. The others wasted no time and the boat began to move steadily away to the now opened gate.

She rushed back to Yukino and grabbed her tightly. Her movements were nothing but a blur of black to the human guards. They had calmed down and stopped firing and could only watch stunned as Haruka ran, with Yukino in her arms, to the end of a nearby pear and jumped. She jumped so inhumanly high and far that a few gaped in amazement. She landed on the boat and turned to look over her shoulder at the stunned audience. She threw something at the gate control just as the Diana passed through and the heavy portcullis fell from its raised position to slam closed. The action created turbulent waves as it cut off their view off the most terrifying sight the men had ever seen.

XxXx

They didn't have time to relax. "Get me the medical kit!" Midori yelled pressing down on Mikoto's gun shot wound. It wasn't severe but the bleeding made her worry.

"Haruka, take control of the vessel," Yukino ordered "Natsuki there should be towels in the closet beside the cabins, go get some!"

Natsuki nodded and ran to get the towels. The boat wasn't that big. It had only two levels; the storage area and the living area. The bridge was built up at the back of the boat and was the highest point with a small captains cabin attached to it. She ran straight down the steel stairs and swung around the corner using the hand railing to propel her. She found the first door beside the stairs to be filled with bunks so looked around the corridor to see a cupboard. She found it and yanked it open and pillaged the contents until her arms were full. She ran back up an dumped them at Midori's feet. Midori had blood stains on her hands but didn't pay attention as she grabbed a towel and firmly applied pressure. Someone had already retrieved the medical kit and it now lay open spilling its contents on the floor.

"This kid is so damn lucky," Midori said working furiously her brow furrowed.

Natsuki had a lot of questions the two foremost being why was the physiatrist here and what did they do now but she held them for later as she watched. Midori tore open the young girls shirt and roughly wiped away the blood. Mikoto had passed out from either pain or blood loss, possibly both. She injected her with the basic pain killer anyway. She grabbed the medical box and positioned it closer to herself. She hadn't really treated a gunshot wound before and hadn't been on this end of the doctor paitent relationship in years but she was confident it would all be okay. Youko had made her keep up to date on her M.D skills. She should be fine. She hoped.

XxXx

The phone rang shrilly and she pushed Satori off her and rolled so she could grabbed it "hello?!"

Satori cursed as he fell naked off the bed. He glared up at Cho's naked form hunched over the telephone. He wished she wouldn't do that, when she slouched she created horrible lines in the perfection of her body. He redirected his gaze to her legs and moved to kiss her calves. He was kicked firmly away and his anger flared. He was just about to slap the phone from her grip and take her when what she was saying penetrated his lust fogged mind.

"A blonde demon? She protected the Presidents daughter and they stole a ship?" Cho's eyes were gleeful as she turned away and curled around the phone "the Diana? Oh Yuki you've out did yourself. What? No I wasn't talking to you. Have a ship prepped and ready I'll be there in half an hour." Cho slammed the phone down and pumped the air victoriously. "I got you little four eyes."

"They've found her?" He asked the chance to settle old scores taking precedent over a naked girl.

"No, of course not," Cho scoffed at the idea that anyone could capture Yukino. "She broke in and stole the Diana. My girl can do anything," Cho dressed quickly and was set to leave right then but he stood and caught her wrist.

"Are you going to leave me like this?" He asked waving at his desire that had rapidly reappeared since nothing really pressing had been found.

Cho sighed and rolled her eyes "Sit on the bed, this needs to be quick."

He lay down on the bed and let the blonde do the work. Soon he would have Haruka on her knees instead of this ditz. He tangled his hands in the dyed hair and ignored the squeal of indignant protest as he thrust.

XxXx

"Mr Smith had me learn to operate all Yukino's vessels in case of an emergency but you should be able to learn it quickly too. The ship was built simply I wouldn't be able to operate it any other way. It really is a matter of putting in the co-ordinates like I showed you and keeping an eye so it doesn't cry. There is also sensors and scanning-" Haruka stopped talking and turned. She sensed Yukino entering the room. Her handler had a cold face and she stood with her arms folded. She was in trouble. She cringed.

"Mikoto will be fine," Yukino said sharply her stare trying to cut through Shizuru.

"That's good," Shizuru smiled pleasantly allowing Yukino's hostility to roll off her.

"Mai told me that you sent a double to get her while you hid on the ship," Yukino said coming further into the room. She itched to slap the other girl. "That wasn't part of the plan. In fact the damn plan nearly got us all killed." Her voice was a growl and she had to restrain herself from shouting.

"Plans change. I thought as a soldier you understand that," Shizuru shrugged lightly. She had sent a double to find Mai because she wanted to protect Natsuki. She didn't think she did anything wrong.

"I understand the word coward," Yukino bit off through clenched teeth.

Shizuru smiled softly and walked passed Yukino. Yukino grabbed her arm roughly to stop her. She slowly looked down at the hand on her arm then deliberately up at Yukino her eyebrow raise. Yukino let go but still glared steely at Shizuru. "I'm starting to think its not my loyalty the others need to suspect."

"And I'm starting to think you're paranoid," Shizuru said straightening her sleeve. She walk away calmly. She didn't care what Yukino thought about her but she couldn't let her alienate her and Natsuki from the others. She would have to think on the matter.

Yukino watched Shizuru leave her blood boiling. She trusted the blonde about as much as she would trust a starving dog near meat. Haruka shifted awkwardly behind her and she turned. "You disobeyed me," she said injecting her rage at Shizuru into her cool voice "I told you to leave me and rescue the others. You know what tempest rescue means."

Haruka stood solidly her head bowed. She was prepared to take any punishment that Yukino deemed necessary. She had disobeyed her handle which was wrong. She should be put down. She knew she was supposed to feel guilt and fear but she didn't. She couldn't allow Yukino to die. Those men would have shot her and her handler would have died. She couldn't have lived on as a result. She had disobeyed orders because of her own selfishness. She was a bad Hound.

"Do you have anything to say?" Yukino asked. She was both annoyed and elited that Haruka had defied her. The Hounds disobediance had shown her that there was still some spark of life in Haruaka. There was still a human element that could feel. But her Hound had disobeyed her and it annoyed her even though that was what she wanted. Her cold front dropped as she let out a long sigh and sagged. She was confusing herself. "C'mere," She opened her arms and Haruka's face lit up as she bounded into them.

XxXx

Satori lounged against the green window of the office as some old army general went about making perfuse apologies for failing to capture Yukino. Cho had her back to the general so all he was doing was apologising to the air. No one else in the office cared about what he said. "What are you thinking so hard about?" He asked cutting across the inane prattle of the older man.

Cho had been staring at the giant world map that she had made them unfurl and pin up over the office wall. Her nimble fingers trailed the rough cloth slowly as if her touch could reach out to Yukino. "Her plan is a master piece…"

He raised his eyebrows at the admiration in her tone "how so? You always go on about how smart and shy this girl is but it takes balls to break into a facility so close to head quarters with heavily armed guards," he paused then looked disparagingly at the general "guards that apparently can't shoot straight."

The general flushed but couldn't say anything since in this chain of command Satori was far above him.

Cho laughed a little "oh, Satori baby, you're missing so much. You only know Yukino because you spent five minutes battling her. I've lived with this girl. I know first hand how," Cho leered over her shoulder at him and he smirked "how, fierce, she can be when she needs to. Her brains give her an edge over us mere mortals and if directed properly she can be just as sadistic as me. Why do you think we're such good friends?"

"I thought it was because you have a glasses fetish," he grinned crossing the room and pulling her flush against his chest. She giggled girlishly as he kissed her neck. They both ignored the awkward coughing of the general "so what about her plan is a master piece?"

Choko's smile took on a more intimate curl as she once again traced the map. "She couldn't stay in Japan. SEARRs influence is to strong but she knew that we would have her cornered at every airline and docks. Except our own. Her gutsy move paid off and now she's free to travel to any country in the world, unnoticed, unquestioned and of course, untraceable."

"But which one?" Was the important question.

Cho hummed throatily as her hands danced across the map slowly. "Japan is out obviously. So is North America, England and parts of Africa. She wouldn't step foot in Russia or most of Asia. SEARRs has to much of a sway there but she isn't that keen on western countries. She doesn't get the humour," Cho smiled at him but he got the feeling he wasn't actually being seen.

Cho bit her lip softly "where do you think you can run where his hand can't reach you and my heart can't follow?" Cho's face wrinkled due to her frown and Satori grimaced at how ugly she looked.

The joyous laugh startled him. Cho clenched her hands on the map and tore it from the wall. Her smile split her face and she twirled with delight "I know where she's going!" She cried gleefully walking out.

He hurried to catch up with her not like being left to look like a fool. "Where?"

"Nowhere," she pronounced around her smile. He was sick of her attitude so grabbed her upper arm and squeezed hard. Without her Hound around Choko was just another little girl and he wouldn't let her forget that. "Stop bouncing and tell me," he demanded.

She winced but didn't struggle as it would only make him mad. "I kept thinking of what Yukino would do but I forgot it isn't just Yukino anymore. She's part of a group and where were the group going when we caught them?"

He squinted then grinned as he caught on. She nodded "I'll get them to send Y over to us. He'll know where the island is."

She grinned as he finally released her "now we know where they're going but that still doesn't tell us where they are. Yukino has probably ripped out the GPS system on the Diana so we have to do it the old fashioned way. They won't have a clue where the 'mutopia' is, so they will be floundering around in all directions."

"Well, we won't be to far behind them," Satori grinned. His revenge seemed to be drawing closer.

XxXx


	18. Chapter 18

"Mai let me play!" Mikoto waved furiously from the crate that she was perched on.

"No!" Mai snapped dodging as Nao aimed another jab at her. She wasn't angry at Mikoto and regretted her tone but Nao was pressing her advantage harshly and she could barely fend her off. Mikoto settled back down on the crate and pouted. she crossed her arms petulantly and glared at the sparring couples. She hadn't been allowed to do anything fun since she got shot.

"Ow!" Natsuki was knocked on her ass and clutched her cheek glaring up at Midori's grinning face.

"Natsuki!" Mai stopped sparring to go to the dark girls side. It was also a good excuse to catch her breath. Nao was good and didn't pull her punches like she should. Mai guessed that it was because she was used to fighting Yukino who could probably handle the pressure. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," Natsuki said shortly pushing herself up and glaring at Midori.

"What happened? You dropped your guard completely. You almost had Midori with that palm strike," Yukino, who was over seeing the matches, asked Natsuki with a frown. They were all in one of the storage areas of the yatch training because there was nothing else to do.

Natsuki shook her head and got back into her stance. What had happened was that her hand collided with Midori's breast and she jerked back embarrassed beyond belief. Shizune was acting weird. She would brush up against Natsuki and touch her more than she thought was necessary. The worst part was that Natsuki now started to turn into a fool around her. She reacted violently to even the most innocent touch and frustrated herself due to her unexplainable reaction. When she had collided with Midori's chest Shizuru's face flashed into her head at the softness and she stumbled away. Her hand had tingled and she could feel her face flame. She didn't know what was wrong with her.

"Hey, where did Mikoto go?" Nao asked and when they all turned Mikoto was no where to be found.

Yukino shrugged "I don't know but she can't get into much trouble on a boat."

Natsuki and Mai looked at each other plainly for a moment before Natsuki spoke "we'll go look for her." They didn't need a repeat of the Fuuka incident,

"I have to go too. Its about the time I have a session with Akane," Midori replied slinging a towel around her shoulders and drying the sweat on her neck. She wasn't as young and didn't have as much training as the other girls but she was satisfied that she was able to hold her own.

"Guess that leaves me and you," Yukino said to Nao. She grinned at how pale Nao had gone all of a sudden. "Why don't you send Kazu down to us, I'm sure he would be interested in learning to fight," she said to Midori taking pity on Nao.

"No problem," Midori waved over her shoulder cheerfully.

XxXx

Melinda stalked down the corridors of SEARRs at a powerful pace. Alice kept two steps behind her out of practice but Reito found himself almost jogging to keep up with the women. They were descending the stairs at quick pace and Melinda banged on the steel door that was the entrance to the Pound firmly. The dark hallway wasn't even half illuminated under the rays of orange light causing them all to narrow their eyes at the door that bright light was escaping from. Reito felt shivers go down his back at the sight of the entrance. As a mutant this was the closest thing to hell on earth aside from life in SEARRs.

The door swung open but just as Melinda went to walk through Alice quickly jerked her back. A white slime like projectile flew across the threshold to hit a guard further down the corridor. The door guard didn't leave his post. Intrigued at the screaming of the guard and the erupted commotion Melinda entered the room pushing Alice in first to act like a shield. Reito also curious peeked in form the doorway. The Pound consisted of many grey rooms with steel doors that led to observation rooms. That was where they were currently in front off. Deeper in was the labs. A boy was screaming and fighting against two guards that were attempting to restrain him. A girl, pale and unnaturally still, lay in the arms of a guard like rubbish. The boy kept kicking and releasing the white hot mess that slowly ate away at the protective clothing of the guards. Tears streamed down his face as he called to the unresponsive girl. He wore the same uniform as Reito remembered Shizuru and the others having. Another Fuuka student then. Eventually one of the armed guards got close enough to knock the boy out. He fell limply to the floor still reaching for the girl.

"What's going on here then?" Melinda asked the gate guard her eyebrow raised in question. No disgust showed on her face only mild interest.

"President Smith ordered a purge of the Fuuka students. The girl was done earlier, apparently that boy was her brother. He saw the body and freaked out," the guard shrugged his rifle lifting with the action "He's being taken to the breeding programme before he too is put down. Standard procedure."

"So basically you plan to rape him before you kill him?" Reito said before he could stop himself.

"Ah, watch your tone ReiRei, that almost sounded bitter there," Melinda smiled at him before turning back to the guard who was glaring at Reito. Pets didn't have the right to speak. "Where's Smith? I was told he decided to make his office down here now."

The guard nodded then gestured out the door to the darkly concealed entrance to the breeding programme. None of the orange light reached the door under the stairway leaving a dark shadow that concealed the goings on. Melinda nodded and walked out. Alice followed producing a key card. Only highly authorised individuals could enter the breeding rooms if they didn't work there. The key card was inserted into its lock and the door hissed open. A nervous brown haired scientist was waiting on the other side. She hitched her thick frames up her nose and attempted to straighten her unruly hair back into its messy pony tale. Her cloths were wrinkled and well worn. Only her white lab coat was clean and ironed.

"H-hello, I'm Dr Moronie. President Smith told me to wait here for you," the nervous young woman give a delicate smile and moved out of the way. Her eyes darted everywhere afraid to make prolonged eye contact. Reito wasn't exactly sure who she was addressing but assumed it was Melinda.

"Smith sent a decoy, how precious," Melinda said over her shoulder to Alice but Dr Moronie flinched anyway "take me to the old man via the shortest route, I don't need a tour of the facilities." Melinda was already striding into the room forcing the guide to run to catch up with them.

The breeding programme was as sterile as the rest of SEARRs. It had bright white walls that made the room glaringly bright. The urge to cover your eyes was immense. Its dull grey doors that where spaced every fifteen feet were the only colour. The doors were slightly broader and thicker than the average. They all seemed like immoveable bodyguards.

"O-oh of course!" Dr Moronie nodded furiously and half bowed as she spoke still not making eye contact. She jogged so that she was slightly in front of Melinda in order to properly guide them. She run her hands together and gestured nervously "here at the breeding programme we experiment with genetic manipulation to produce new mutations. At the start of the SEARRs branch in Japan the breeding programme and the Pound shared the same facilities and were closely linked. However due to the increase in powerful and useful mutations the SEARRs President, President Smith, took an active interest in the breeding programme and separated the departments into two. This leaves us with the setup of today, with separate functions and funding the breeding programme is totally independent of SEARRs."

Melinda at first ignored the Doctor who was intent on playing tour guide but now jerked back in the flow of data with interest. The doctor continued to vomit her obviously scripted speech at them due to her unease. "Wait," Melinda cut across and the doctor stuttered to a stop "are you telling me that the breeding programme isn't owned by SEARRs?"

"Am, well, yes," the doctor blinked like this was common knowledge "for all intents and purposes. The funding is separate and the litigation too. We do work for SEARRs but that's on an annual contract basis."

"So who owns the breeding programme?" Melinda said making a gesture to Alice. The secretary pulled out a pen and paper to take notes. Reito unlike Melinda had been listening to the doctor from the start and was a step ahead of his Master. He allowed himself a small smirk since he was at the back and no one would see him.

"President Smith owns the Japanese breeding programme," the doctor stated again like this was common knowledge.

Reito watched as Melinda came to the same conclusion he had reached minutes ago. She had no power over the breeding programme. Not if it belonged to Smith. Of course there were plenty of ways to get around that but it meant that her usurpation of SEARRs wouldn't go as smoothly as she first thought.

"That clever shit," she looked furious for a second but then controlled herself. She smiled and it seemed natural. Reito knew better. The breeding programme was one of the most vital functions of SEARRs. It was where the knew Hounds, Pets and Dogs came from. The lifeblood of SEARRs. If Smith controlled it then essentiality he controlled them. Melinda would have to do some extraordinary manoeuvring to get rid of the old man now.

They paused in front of one of the frowning grey doors. The doctor stepped out of the way and opened the door. She was trying to be polite but her half bow was taking up most of the doorway. Melinda rolled her eyes exasperated. She glanced back at Alice who strode forwards quickly and jerked the doctor upwards by her shoulders. The surprised face was comical and Reito realised for the first time how young doctor Moronie must be. Melinda walked into the room her head held high. She was determined to command the place.

President Smith turned from the observation window where he had been leaning. The one way glass was dark enough that a ghostly reflection of the President shadowed him. "Ah, and here she is my Bullingbrook," President Smith's smile had a cold sharp edge and his eyes glinted with predatory concentration on Melinda.

"A fan of Shakespeare, you can't be as incompetent as the stories I've heard then," Melinda showed her own friendly smile.

"Won't you sit," he waved to the simple steel table and chairs that was bolted to the floor in the middle of the room. They were side on to the window so that both parties could see what was happening in the other room with their peripheral vision. He took a seat pulled out by his hovering personal assistant. Reito pulled out his Masters with command. He knew what was expected of him.

"I saw the girl you sent after your daughter," Melinda said relaxing in the steel chair like it was a throne. "Not the most competent girl in the world. One might think you didn't want Yukino to be caught."

"I sent Choko after my daughter because she would be the best equipped to deal with her due to their extensive knowledge of one another," President Smith waved to his personal assistant who left immediately. "I see you've made yourself at home in my office. Though I note that no other decisions other than my own have been made in order to rebuilt SEARRs."

"No decisions that you know off," Melinda said politely back. Underneath the civil conversation a battle of wills raged. This was their first meeting and so they had to get a feel of the other person. President Smith was not so gullible as to believe right off that her sex made her inferior to the dirty work that running SEARRs entailed, but neither was he going to give her an estimation of equality without reason. Melinda knew what a snake Smith was having been eyeing his position for years. "You seem to have recovered well. Not many can say they survived an encounter with Haruka-Hound."

President Smith shrugged lightly and smiled lazily "it's amazing what medical dogs can do nowadays," the door opened and the assistant came back with a tray. He set it down on the table. It was an English tea set complete with biscuits and scones. The assistant then began to pour and prepare the tea. He served Smith first and then Melinda. She didn't let her surprise show when she drank it and found that it was exactly how she liked it. She set the cup down on the matching saucer. He was letting her know that he had done his research on her. She smiled and thanked him. He got the double meaning and saluted her with his own cup. He seemed much to pleased with himself.

"Oh, its about time for the show," President Smith said out of the blue. He turned to the window just as the door to the room banged open and a boy was dragged in. Reito recognised him as the same one from earlier and his stomach clenched with the forward knowledge of what would happen.

XxXx

"How's that?"

"OW! It hurts! It hurts? It hurts!" Akane cried joyously as Midori placed her leg back on the ground.

"I knew all you need was some TLC," Midori grinned moving around to the girls other side. The injured girl was finally out of her hospital gown and into some real cloths. Though they were dark bus boy trousers and a white shirt that was a size to big for her. They had been left overs from past parties on the yatch but she wouldn't complain. She was just glad they had backs in them. "Come on, try and wiggle your toes now."

Akane frown and tried. She strained and grimaced until her neck arched with painful focus. Her big toe twitched. "There! Did you see it?! It moved!" She slumped relieved. Tears came to her eyes and she gave Midori a watery smile.

Midori patted her softly on the arm. Akane was so over come by the movement she couldn't stop herself crying in relief. All the fears that had assaulted her when she was laying in the hospital bed unable to feel anything below her waist suddenly rose up again. She had pushed them forcefully out of her mind when they were escaping. She didn't allow herself to think that she might never be able to walk again. That she would never be able to stand on her tip toes and kiss Kazu or fit herself underneath his chin as they embraced each other. The weight of all her unspoken nightmares crashed down on her bow that she knew they were unfounded. It was stupid that they came now. She was supposed to be happy and she was. She was so happy that her chest felt like it would exploded. She sunk into herself and rocked on the spot still crying.

She turned away and covered her face. She was falling apart and didn't want anyone to see her. She didn't want Kazu to see her. She had to stop. She had to get some control of herself. She shouldn't be crying. Why was she crying.

A warm hand cupped her shoulder and she felt Midori behind her. "Don't be ashamed. You've been through a lot with getting shot and escaping. These tears are good. They mean that all your repressed fears are being expunged."

Akane found the voice soothing and turned towards it. She still covered her face and tried to suffocate her sobs. Midori gently removed her hands from her flushed and tear stained face. She didn't grin or smile like she usually did. Instead a strong serene quality filled her face. Midori guided Akane to lie down until her head was pillowed in her lap. Akane shuddered and wept but followed complacently.

"Its frightening how close you came to loosening something vastly important to you. You must have hated having Kazu carry you. I saw the boy he looked dead on his feet. How hideous it must have been to be a burden. To literally weigh everyone down. To be a dead weight," Midori stroked Akane's hair and gave verbal realisation to her fears. She nodded sobbing into the older woman's thigh. "And now, to be told that that won't happen. That you won't be a dead weight, that you will be able to stand and keep up, even help. The relief must be magnanimous. I want you to concentrate on that. Grab hold of that relief."

Akane did. Her chest stopped its uncontrollable shaking. Her breath slowed and the tears became a trickle. Midori continued stroking Akane's hair. Akane took a shuddering breath and hic-uped. She lay a little longer not in a hurry to get away from the comfort the older woman was giving.

A while later Midori broke the calm silence "sometimes the relief can kill people. A bit like depression. People who get into bad accidents and are fatally injured can sometimes give up hope. It's a curious thing; hope. Every doctor worth their salt will swear up and down about its medicinal benefits but they can't explain it. Its like the placebo effect and stress cardiomyopathy. To have that suddenly return is a great shock to the body. It released your fears that's why you shouldn't be ashamed to cry. You have to take care of your head before we can deal with your feet."

"…you sound like a shrink," Akane said at last.

Midori laughed "I am and believe me we're all full of this crap."

Akane laughed too. Traces of her tears could still be heard but only as remnants.

XxXx

Erstin stood out of sight on the deck. Nina stood at the edge of the yatch paying no attention to the warning and safety lines as she gripped the railings and stared transfixed at the endless blue. Erstin was nervous at how close Nina was to the edge but wouldn't ruin the girls moment for anything. Eventually she approached the safety wire but didn't make a sound.

A short time later Nina drew her head up "Estine?"

Erstin blinked as Nina shouldn't have known she was there.

"I can smell you on the wind and hear you in my head," Nina said half turning and reaching for the blonde. Erstin took her hand but pulled her back rather than join her on the narrow edge. Nina wore sunglasses as her eyes hadn't adjusted to the brightness of the world yet. "Erstin, it's the ocean."

Nina's voice was filled with wonder as she turned, still holding Erstins hand. The water stretched for miles in every direction unblemished and unbroken. It was beautiful but Erstin still preferred to look at the awe on Nina's face. "You've been out here everyday," she said softly wondering how Nina could still be amazed by the water after all this time spent on it.

"They told me that there were things living in the ocean. Things like little Erstin and things that couldn't even fit into my cage," Nina said a hint of disbelief in her voice. She looked at Erstin for validation. Erstin nodded and Nina seemed shocked. "I want to see them."

"Who told you about them?" Erstin asked.

A picture of Shizuru was pushed into Erstin's mind absently. Erstin marvelled at Nina's ability to do that. She had more mental control than anyone else Erstin had encountered including herself. She was about to send a picture of fish to Nina but the other girl quickly slapped her hand over the blonde girls forehead as if she could keep the image in there.

"No," she said firmly "I what to see them with my own eyes."

"Oh," Erstin nodded but couldn't stop herself from feeling disappointed. It felt like Nina didn't want her anymore. She stepped away. It was a terrible thought that keep creeping into her mind in the few days they had been on the boat. Nina didn't need her to show her the world. She had the chance to see it herself. Now that Nina was out of her cage she didn't need Erstin. She swallowed hard and nodded to Nina's back. "W-what about talking with the others? You have to get used to speaking aloud and it was something you mentioned a few times back there," she tried to avoid saying cage as much as possible. It was for her self rather than Nina.

Nina who spent so long naked in the dark couldn't stop her emotions being clearly seen in the light of day. Her mouth turned downwards and she drew into herself. Her eyes where concealed by sunglasses but Erstin could sense the sadness issuing from them. "They avoid me," Nina said her voice small and child like. "The tall one," she meant Midori "won't be left alone with me. She always goes when I come in a room," Nina's voice stumbled and cracked. She wasn't used to speaking verbally yet. "The others look at me strangely and back away," Nina turned away from Erstin "I don't think they like me."

"oh, no," Erstin said gently coming close to hug Nina. Nina laid her head on the blonde shoulder limply. Her chest ached and she didn't know why. The back of her eyes also burned as she thought about the disgusted look of Haruka the biggest Hound in the pack.

"dogs always act that way when new members come into the pack," Erstin tried to explain in the only way she knew how. _Don't worry _she sent mentally

Nina turned back to the ocean and wondered what was below.

XxXx

"You know you don't have to follow me everywhere?" Shizuru said lightly.

Haruka said nothing but kept behind the blonde. Shizuru shrugged and continued to monitor the controls of the yatch. Haruka was there to make sure she didn't break anything or do anything out of the ordinary. Shizuru rolled her eyes at Yukino's lap dog but couldn't do anything about it. Not yet anyway.

The constant steady stare did irate her thought.

"Shizuru, have you seen Mikoto?"

"Ara Natsuki!" Shizuru turned and smiled brightly. Her happiness blazed from her as Natsuki perched half in and out of the doorway.

"Sorry I won't distract you but did you see Mikoto?" Natsuki asked trying her best to avoid eye contact.

Shizuru quickly went to Natsuki's side and grabbed her arm and hugged it against her chest. She pouted and batter her eye lashes at the brunette. "Ara Natsuki, here I am all bored in this room with no company and you want to leave so soon."

Natsuki's face flamed at the touch and she tried to control herself. Shizuru would think she was a freak if she kept on the way she did "w-what? Ah, well we don't want Mikoto to get…to get, into trouble?" Her voice trailed off as Shizuru dragged her deeper into the room and sat her down in the only free chair. Shizuru made a show of looking for another seat before perching herself on Natsuki's knee. Natsuki nearly swallowed her tongue. "Shizuru! What are you doing!" She shot an embarrassed glance at Haruka's impassive face.

"Natsuki wouldn't want me to sit on the floor now would she?" Shizuru teased.

"No, but-" Natsuki stopped because she didn't know what to say and being so close to Shizuru was nice. Shizuru's light mood kept pressing onto her making it hard for her to refuse. She gave in and placed her hands on Shizuru's hips to steady her. Shizuru grinned.

"Natsuki did Shizuru see Mikoto?" Mai asked coming into the room.

Natsuki flung Shizuru from her and quickly stood. Shizuru was surprised but managed to save herself from falling. Mai froze in the doorway. Silence descended on the room. Eventually Mai raised an eyebrow at Natsuki who was looking at her shoes. Haruka took the entire interaction in non pulsed. She wondered if this counted as strange behaviour and if Yukino should know about it.

"Gomen Mai but I haven't seen Mikoto. Maybe you should check the kitchen," Shizuru smiled and pretended like nothing had happened.

Mai nodded and looked at Natsuki before leaving. Natsuki hurried to follow her. Shizuru smiled to herself and turned back to the flashing lights.

Natsuki caught up with Mai and they where walking side by side down the corridor. They didn't look at each other. Natsuki could feel the air around Mai vibrate with the need to gossip about what she had just seen. She was actually surprised her friend had contained herself this long. Finally her self restraint broke and Mai opened her mouth to question Natsuki "so what was that-"

"-I saw you and Nao kissing in the kitchen," Natsuki quickly interjected.

Mai's jaw snapped shut with a click. Natsuki nodded satisfied.

XxXx

Mikoto was eventually found sulking in the captains room just before dinner. Everyone took their seats at the long gallery table. It was actually the first time the whole group had assembled together. It was crowded but no one suggested moving to another table. They were a group now.

"Pass the bread," Nao pointed at the basket beside Natsuki.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Natsuki glared.

"Oh yeah," Nao rolled her eyes "I have amazing super powers," she shot her web at the basket and yanked. It was actually a miracle the bread rolls didn't go flying all over the table. Nao smirked at the annoyed Natsuki. Sometimes it was just to easy.

"Don't do that at the table," Mai said snatching the basket away from now and trying to clean the web from the bowl. "I hate this junk it gets everywhere and is nearly impossible to get off."

"Damn that Nao shooting off everywhere," Midori mocked eating her own dinner.

Every teenager at the table turned to look at the eldest in horror. When Midori tried to make eye contact they all looked quickly away. She rolled her eyes. She was one of the probably few non virgins at the table yet she wasn't allowed to make a sex joke. Teenagers where just so uncool.

"So, Erstin what did you do today?" Yukino asked in an obvious effort to move on.

"Nothing much after my shift Master," Erstin said eating mash potatoes.

An awkward freeze descended on the table. None of the Hounds noticed but Shizuru and the Nao, Natsuki and Mai were painfully aware of the title. Yukino herself looked uncomfortable. She shifted in her chair and sat down her fork. "Ah, Erstin you don't have to call me that."

Erstin frowned. Haruka copied her. "But Master, you're our Handler."

"Yes, I know that-" Yukino took a deep breath "I mean that was true but not anymore."

Haruka looked like someone had gutted her. Erstin also looked like someone had hit her. "Did we do something bad?" Her voice trembled as she spoke.

Yukino could feel the uncomfortable shifting going on around the table. No one wanted to have this conversation but the topic hung over the group like a dark stifling cloud. "No of course not. But we're not in SEARRs anymore you don't have-I'm not your handler. You're free."

"Free?" Erstin shook her head and frown like she had never before heard the word.

"You don't want us anymore…" Haruka said her shoulders drooping.

The whole conversation was taking an emotional edge that was to heavy for Yukino to carry alone. She cast furiously around her mind to see if there was something else she could say or explain. "Of course I want you Haruka but…"

"Erstin!"

The whole table turned gratefully to Nina's cry. It was rare to hear the girl speak let alone shout. Nina scrambled furiously along the table her hands slamming down every now and then. She upset plates and glasses unheedingly. "Erstin she's, she's…there!" She didn't have the words to inform the group what she wanted. Her Erstin had escaped from the box she carried it in.

Kazu frown then jumped as a fat black spider skirted the edges of his plate. What was left of his dinner was ruined as Nina's hand smashed down into the middle of it as she clambered onto and along the table trying to grab the sider.

"Hey!" Midori yelled as her water glass was over ended.

Akane and Mai both hating spiders quickly threw themselves away from the table. Shizuru gracefully stepped back because she didn't Nina to splash gravy on her new clothes. Dark trousers and a cream shirt. She swore that the first thing she would do when they got to the island was buy a brightly coloured t-shirt.

The chaos that erupted was stopped only when Natsuki who was the only person still in her seat, drunk the rest of her water and then upended the glass and recaptured the spider. Nina came to a halt beside her. She lent down until she was eye level with the glass and seemed to be making sure that the spider was unharmed. She then turned to Natsuki and smiled. Natsuki smiled back and scooped the tiny creature into her hand before holding it out for Nina.

Yukino looked from Nina to Natsuki and back again. It was the first time they had been so close to each other. It clicked. The revelation lit her eyes up and opened her mouth. "Their rel-"

"Well done Natsuki!" Shizuru said surprisingly loudly clapping her hands. She smiled at the raven haired girl and quickly hugged her.

Natsuki flushed embarrassed and tried to push away. Shizuru held on tightly. Over the brunettes shoulders she sent a warning glare to Yukino. None of the others caught the look as they were to busy enjoying Natsuki's embarrassment. She knows, Yukino thought, she knows about the family connection between Nina and Natsuki and she doesn't want them to find out. Yukino allowed herself a tiny grinned aimed solely at Shizuru. Aha it said, I've got you now.

Shizuru stepped away and placed her cool hands on Natsuki's blushing face. Natsuki was so cute. She volunteered Natsuki to help with the dishes. Natsuki grumbled but did so anyway. Shizuru and Yukino watched each other avidly.

They needed to have a serious conversation. Soon.

XxXx


	19. Chapter 19

"What did they send us?" Cho asked washing Itachi's long jet black hair.

Satori was leaning against the door way calmly. He thought he approached quietly but she had heard him anyway. Mobina hovered behind him. She was jittery and filled with energy. He should play with her more but she bored him now. He had his eyes on a new prize. "Y was dropped off this morning. He gave the islands coordinates to the captain. We're heading more or less in the right direction."

"And where is Y now?" She asked carefully covering Itachi's eyes as she rinsed out the soap.

"He's in a kennel," Satori answered.

"And did we learn anything useful?" She asked still not looking at Satori.

"Only that they aren't heading in the right direction," Satori said "but I've been thinking, they don't have much of a start on us. If we go full speed we could catch up to them in a day a day and a half."

"This ship doesn't have enough speed," she dismissed the idea.

"No," he acknowledged "but the StingRay's would."

She turned intrigued. Satori grinned "we have four in the docking bay. We can take two and go on ahead."

She cast about in her mind for the flaw but the gnawing excitement over ruled her common sense. She nibbled at her pink lip then smiled "let my dry him off and we'll do it."

"Great," he allowed his sharp shark grin to show.

XxXx

Yukino ran her hands through her hair and tried to at least pretend to be refreshed. It was simple things she missed like hair brushes. She hadn't combed her hair in days. At least she could have a shower now. Thank god for small favours.

The view was good at least. The sun wasn't long up casting a soft glow which the waters reflected. It had the effect of a glittering floor that moved softly. Another thing to be grateful for was the good weather.

"It's awful nice of you to pull the night shifts."

Yukino felt her brows crease in irritation. It was much to early for this. "Aren't you supposed to be on the bridge?"

Shizuru smiled at the annoyance in the other girls tone "I think you'll find that its Kazu's turn this morning."

Yukino rolled her eyes, she was far to tired to deal with Shizuru, especially a well rested one.

"You know its almost like you don't trust us to take the helm at night," Shizuru continued as she walked towards Yukino.

Yukino had to stifle a yawn. She mentally weighted the meaning of pushing away from the side of the yatch to ignore Shizuru and walk away. Deciding that it would give the blonde to much satisfaction she stayed where she was. "If you're volunteering be my guest."

Shizuru smiled and placed her hands on the railing. It really was a beautiful view. "Don't tell Natsuki about Nina."

Yukino lifted her head as she realised the reason for the early morning show down. "No, I feel she has the right to know about her family."

"Know what? That the thing you're most afraid off is her relation? That the scary little spider girl that even disturbs Haruka is her cousin. No I don't think she should know," Shizuru said still not turning to look at Yukino.

"You can't choose your family," both girls smiled bitterly. The truth of those worlds were all to real for them. "I'm sure she'll still have time for you even after she finds out."

"She'll feel responsible for her. She might get her by her power or trying to protect her. My Natsuki is such a good person she'll even feel guilty that Nina's existence was because her mothers brother raped a Dog. Oh? You didn't think I knew about that, well I do" Shizuru glared coldly at Yukino. She just didn't like the other girl who to her embodied SEARRs and all it stood for.

"Did you ever think that it might matter to Nina? That it would mean something to her to know she's not alone?" Yukino said glaring back hotly. She honestly didn't give a damn about Nina or if Natsuki knew. Nina gave her the creeps. She could see the barely contained madness and no matter how many times Erstin tried to insist that it was curiosity she wouldn't believe it. A Mutt was a Mutt. The knowledge gave her power and a chance to piss Shizuru off. And it was working wonderfully.

"Quite simply I don't care," Shizuru said. She had of course weighted all the out comes of how it would affect those involved if the revelation came to light. Too many scenarios hurt Natsuki and so she wouldn't allow it to happen.

Yuino was annoyed at Shizuru's out right dismissal and allowed it to control her actions. She pushed off the bars and began to walk away. "It doesn't matter if you care or not, you can't stop me telling them. I feel its my moral obligation."

"What about Haruka?" Yukino froze mid step like Shizuru knew she would. Natsuki might be her weakness but Haruka was an even bigger one to Yukino.

Yukino turned back slowly and looked at her wearily. "What about her?"

"Well, isn't she your obligation also?" Shizuru said lightly. She knew her voice was aggravating Yukino and allowed herself a smile to further fan the flames. "I've been talking to Midori-san, it seems poor Haruka couldn't function without you. Didn't know how to fight, when to sleep or eat. Couldn't do anything without being told to. But then that's how you trained her, isn't it?"

"What are you getting at?" She growled.

"Nothing," Shizuru said lightly with a one shoulder shrug that Yukino had seen Natsuki do often "just that for all your mouthing about freedom and love, you slipped back into your master role quite easily."

Yukino's nostrals flared but she had to shop the urge to dramatically grab her chest. The words hurt more than she could stand for the simple fact that they were true. She looked away from the easy countenance of the blonde. Her mouth opened in a defence or attack but nothing came out.

Shizuru slowly approached her "concentrate on Haruka and I'll take care of Natsuki," she patted Yukino's shoulder lightly and walked away. Yukino didn't even have the strength to glare after her.

XxXx

"Okay that's enough, you all did well," Yukino praised tiredly. She had gone to sleep briefly but by the time afternoon rolled around she had got up sick of thinking over Shizuru's words.

Mai, Nao, Midori and Natsuki all grinned at each other. They had been sparing but it had been simple stuff to them now. Yukino noticing their somewhat smug expressions grew annoyed. Next time she was going to mix up the partners and take a turn at each of them. It wouldn't do to get to cocky. "Lets start on basic grappling."

"Oh shoot, I have to go my turn steering," Midori said apologetically "I'll catch up next time!"

"Ara, it seems my timing is fortunate," Shizuru heard Midori's words and entered the training room with a smile.

"Oh good, that means Natsuki doesn't have to do it on her own now," Midori patted Shizuru on the shoulder as she left.

Letting her join was the last thing Yukino wanted to do but she couldn't object without seeming unreasonable. "One of you lie down on the floor the other person is going to kneel between her legs."

Mai lay down with Nao grinning lasciviously over her. Mai reached up and flicked her nose. Nao drew back wounded. Natsuki was having heart failure in the corner of the room. She just kept picturing Shizuru below her all spread out and her heart was pounding faster than when they had run from the black men. Her head swam with lightness as the image of Shizuru's gold hair all fanned out as she looked up at her be- "I'll be on the bottom!"

Nao sniggered "we didn't think anything different fattie."

Natsuki glared at the other girl as she got down on the floor. For once she caught the sexual reference. She scooped her hair to the side and lay back. Mai grinned at her encouragingly and she smiled back. She believed that she had avoided most embarrassing outcome. Then Shizuru knelt between her legs and she found out she was wrong.

"This is called the mount. Yes, Nao for obvious reason, if you can act like an adult for a few minutes I'm going to teach you something that could save your life," Yukino glared at the suitably chastised teenager "don't straddle a persons waist when they're on the ground as they have to much leverage and can throw you off easily. Kneeling between their legs denies them that. The person on the bottom is going to grab their partners head and pull it to their chest trapping them. Then the other person is going to push up on the arm to get free. it's a game have fun with it."

Natsuki's hands reached out to tangle in Shizuru's hair. Shizuru smiled down at her and Natsuki just froze. She had to pull her to her chest but then Shizuru's head would be on her chest. She blushed. Shizuru shifted her knee accidentally grazing Natsuki's crotch.

"Ow!" Shizuru fell back cradeling her nose.

"Crap! I'm sorry!" Natsuki said jerking up and crawling to Shizuru.

Shizuru smiled at Natsuki's panic in order to clam her down "I'm fine don't worry. I'm just glad a double didn't come out," she tried to joke.

"Here let me see," Yukino said not hiding her grin. She pinched the wounded nose harder that she should. Shizuru winced and glared at her "nope not broken. Pinch her and hold you're head down."

"Shouldn't that be up?" Shizuru said. She wouldn't put it passed Yukino to give her the wrong medical advice.

"Only if you want the blood to flow back into you brain," Yukino said standing up not caring which way Shizuru kept her head.

Natsuki fidgeted mortally embarrassed. "Mai isn't it time you put dinner on?"

Mai caught on and quickly got to her feet "yes, why don't you help me with that Natsuki?"

"Sure," Natsuki said grabbing the other girls hand and quickly making her escape. She was such an idiot.

XxXx

Nina hurried through the living room and out into the corridor along to the bed rooms. Her hands were cupped in front of her and she protected them doggedly. She shouldered the room door open but found that the six beds were empty. She continued to the other two bed rooms and found the same results. Not allowing herself to slow down she turned and ran to the kitchen. Pots and pan rattled about and she followed the sound instinctively.

The door flew open and Natsuki turned to look at the source of the noise. Two hands were thrust into her face and she jumped back "what the hell?!"

Natsuki was the only one in the kitchen and she frowned at the strange girl but the panic in her eyes told her to help. She grasped the thrusting hands and pulled them away so she could get a look at what was in them. A tiny black dot took up the centre of one palm. On closer inspection it turned out to be a spider with its legs curled up tightly.

"It stopped," Nina said her voice aching with confusion "it just stopped. I took it out to run on my hands but it wouldn't move."

Natsuki patted the younger girl on the head but didn't know what she wanted from her. She looked over her shoulder hoping someone would come in and help her.

"Fix her," Nina jerked her hands towards Natsuki again. This dark haired girl had been the only one to smile at little Erstin. Nina knew what it was to have no one smile at you. She thought since the other girl had looked happy with it that she would be able to make it move like Erstin had did for her. She had never move much in the dark. She only moved and smiled when Erstin visited her. This girl could make little Erstin move.

"I-I can't," Natsuki said horrified at the trust in those amber eyes. The thing was dead she couldn't bring it back to life. Nina kept looking at her and she felt helpless. She was amazed at how much she wanted to be able to resurrect the spider just for the younger girl.

Nina's eyes darted about as she tried to think frantically off the word that Erstin had told her was important. She had said people would do things if you used the word but speaking was hard and she couldn't remember all the things that Erstin said with her lips. She tired to form the word but it stumbled at her tongue.

Natsuki frowned as something kept poking her head. She recognised it as a thought but Erstin wasn't here and as far as she knew she was the only one who could talk to her mentally. The poking increased until it swarmed about her feeble mental shield. Tentatively she reached out "please," she said it without meaning to.

Nina's eyes widened and she nodded. She tried to recreate the sound and was mostly successful "pl…ease, fix Erstin."

Natsuki melted as her mind skimmed the hurricane of Nina's thoughts. Nina's mind was unlike any she had been near. Most people only consciously had one trail of thought but Nina had an entire motorway with several thoughts skidding about independently. It would give her a head ach if it wasn't such a contained chaos. She would have to ask Erstin about it later.

"You don't know what's happened do you?" It wasn't a question, she just couldn't believe it "you don't know about death or grief," she was slightly jealous as she remembered her mother. "I can't fix it because it's not broken. Things are only on the earth for a certain amount of time. When that time is up they stop. They die."

"Die?" Nina said sounding the word like it was alien. To her it was.

Natsuki nodded and took the body of the spider from Nina. She tried to remember how her father had explained her mothers passing but realised her had left it to his secretary. She had figured it out on her own which was perhaps why she was bitter when he sent her to live with her grandmother. She took Nina's hand in hers and curled her other hand around the spider. "Come on, I'll show you what we do when things stop."

Nina allowed herself to be led away.

XxXx

Nao pushed Mai against a self of preserved pickles. The jars rattled dangerously but they kept kissing anyway. Mai had laid and prepared everything for the dinner but it was much to early. She had sat Natsuki the task of cleaning the lunch dishes so that Nao and her could be alone. They were in the pantry and Nao was trying desperately to unstuck Mai's shirt.

It had been awhile since they could do this without fear of Mikoto finding them. That was a conversation neither of them wanted to have just yet. Mai hissed as Nao finally got under her shirt and brazenly just pushed her bra up so her hand cupped her breast.

Nao could feel Mai getting ready to stop her but just kissed her harder. Inevitably Mai's hand arrested hers. And tried to pull it away as Mai turned and pushed the younger girl against the selves. Nao groaned then felt a tingling in her wrist that was still occupied with Mai's breast. Mai jerked then pulled away "what-?"

Nao pulled her hand away and a long sticky strand followed it. Mai's face turned disgusted "you webbed on me?"

Nao was humiliated. What the hell happened there?! "I didn't mean too."

"Get it off," Mai said unbuttoning her shirt so she wiped away the mess. She glared at Nao who was red enough to make Natsuki envious. She still couldn't help but look at the now exposed breast. She brought her other hand up to help but Mai cut in quickly "no, I don't want a second performance."

Nao flushed and turned away to see the door open and numerous faces gaping at them. Her horror found new levels to climb.


	20. Chapter 20

To Erstin's endless annoyance Nina tag behind Natsuki like a lost puppy. The older girl surprisingly liked the attention. Every time Erstin had been in the same room as Natsuki the older girl was glaring at her. Admittedly that had worn off but she felt like telling Nina anyway to see if how the other girl would react. If she would react at all.

But the most annoying thing of all was that Nina was trying her best to emulate the older girl. One afternoon she had caught Nina staring at Natsukis behind and thought that her heart was about to give up. Luckily she had seen the younger girl try the same swagger as the brunette and realised what Nina was doing. Nina had never tried to copy her.

Erstin picked up Nina's knife to butter her toast, the other girl still hadn't got used to eating utensils. Nina thanked her, her slow pronunciation nearly perfect.

Another thing Nina had picked up from Natsuki was her aversion to touching. Nina who had walked around naked without shame and touch Erstin every chance she got suddenly started to pull her hand away, to duck out of hugs and go to great lengths to stop their hands touching. Erstin was getting with drawl symptoms. She loved Nina touching her. She loved to be hugged and to squeeze back hard. She liked when Nina would take her hand for no reason.

Natsuki shifted as she felt an intense heat on the side of her face. She turned to see Erstin glaring at her like she had stolen her last bread roll. She smiled nervously back and attempted a tentative wave.

"Pass the butter," Nao asked and Mai did so without looking at her.

"Careful! We don't want to cut you guys off each other again," Midori grinned widely as both girls blushed and glared at her. The table snickered. Nao couldn't take the teasing and left the table. Mai quickly got up to follow her.

"I think we've teased them a little too much," Akane said a slightly guilty look on her face.

"Maybe we should lay off," Natsuki said. Mai was her friend and she didn't want to make things harder for her.

Everyone seemed suitably chastised except Midori who had no intention to stop her light teasing. She nodded gravely along with Natsuki the other girl not realising that she was secretly making fun of her.

Erstin watched as Nina attempted to screw her face into the brooding lines that Natsuki's wore so naturally. She sighed disgusted and left the table in a huff. Stupid Natsuki who couldn't even control her power. She went topside to get some fresh air. She missed Nina.

"I believe we share the same problem."

She turned to see the pleasant smile of Shizuru. The blonde girl closed the door behind her as she came to stand beside the younger girl. "I think we can help each other out don't you?"

Erstin was slightly puzzled but her confusion fled as Shizuru unfolded her plan.

XxXx

"Nao!" Mai called running after the fleeing girl. The stunt was so unlike her that Mai was worried. She caught up to her at the door of the bedrooms. She grabbed the other girls wrist and was surprised at the venom on Nao's face as she jerked her hand back. "They caught us in a really embarrassing position of course they're going to tease us!"

"I don't care about that!" Nao said furiously "I care that I can't control myself!"

"What?" Mai rolled her eyes "Nao you have more control over your power than I've ever had."

"I don't see you burning us when we go at it!" Nao said folding her arms defensively in front of her.

"I do burn just not physically," Mai grinned trying to lighten the mood. She was so used to being on the other end of the drama that she never realised how hard Nao had to work to get her to calm down.

Nao scoffed in disgust and went to turn away. Mai grabbed her realising that she was only making the situation worse. "I'm sorry," she said softly "I didn't think it would bother you so much."

"Well," Nao said looking away as Mai drew her in closer for a hug "it does."

Mai smiled kindly at the annoyed girl. She smoothed out Nao's wrinkled forehead. "Well that just means you're going to have to learn control," Nao still looked annoyed but when Mai kissed her she was willing to let her bad mood go. "We're going to have to practice a lot. I'll have to sacrifice my body but if its for a good cause I can't refuse," Mai said with a long suffering sigh her eyes grinning madly.

"Dork," Nao said affectionately smiling unwillingly at Mai.

"A super hot dork," Mai said as she pushed Nao into the empty bedroom and looked up and down the corridor to make sure they wouldn't be seen.

XxXx

The roar of the wind didn't effect Yukino's thoughts. She stood at the prow of the ship her arms folded and her legs set against the wind. All her energy was directed inwards as she glared unseeingly beyond. Shizuru's words still tormented her. The realisation that nothing had in fact changed between her and Haruka stabbed at her again and again. She was such a self deluding idiot, she couldn't believe she let herself believe Haruka had changed. How could she when she didn't tell her too?

"Master?"

The happy voice fuelled her anger. Why wouldn't Haruka just change?! She was human! She should change. "What is it Haruka?" Her voice was filled with a brittle bitterness. She tried to swallow down her rage, it wasn't Haruka's fault. It was how they made her.

"It's cold out here why don't you come back inside? Master Midori said the sky looks like its about to rain," Haruka approached her Master not sensing that that was the worst thing she could do.

The grey clouds were unnoticed by Yukino who was too involved in her self recrimination. She turned and her eyes were drawn like tormenting magnets to the collar at Haruka's throat. At once she remembered Prince and his bruised and broken body. If she wanted to, if she felt like it, she could beat Haruka to death. If such a thing was possible. Haruka would just sit there and let it happen, just like Prince. His ragged apology tore threw her mind. "Take it off," she bit out harshly.

Haruka recoiled like a struck pup at the tone "Master…?" She said questioningly not understanding what it was Yukino wanted from her.

"The collar Haruka. Take it off," She bit out again. She didn't want to see it. It reminded her too much of painful things.

Haruka frowned and hesitated. The collar was meant that she was Yukino's Hound. She had worn it for years. It made her proud as it told everyone that she was a claimed canine. A Hound. Yukin's Hound. Her fingers fumbled on the buckle and she took it off regretfully. Her hands clenched tightly around it for fear the wild wind would whip it away.

"Throw it away, I don't want to see it again," she walked to the door.

Haruka frowned and moved to the side of the yatch. She raised her arm to throw the collar but couldn't let go. It meant to much to her. She mimed throwing it away and when she was sure Yukino wouldn't be able to see she slipped it into her pocket.

Yukino closed her eyes tightly. She knew how much that collar meant to Haruka but because she had told her too she had thrown it away. They could never be what she wanted them to be because Haruka wouldn't be equal. It would be unfair she would be taking advantage. She gritted her teeth. She had just lost everything. Her fathers words mocked her.

_You wouldn't hate a fish for not flying._

Haruka could never be what she wanted her too. She was a fool to think differently.

XxXx

Erstin waited until Natsuki and Nina were walking down the corridor. They didn't really speak much. They probably bonded through grunts and whistles Erstin thought uncharitably feeling only a vague sense of guilt. She then realised that Natsuki was a telepath like her and might be speaking to Nina with her power. The idea that someone else was in Nina's head annoyed her and gave her the resolve to continue with the plan.

She took the torch out of her pocket and flashed it a little ahead of the walking couple. Natsuki was oblivious but Nina caught the flickering movement and stopped. She cocked her head to the side and followed the dancing light. Erstin let it hover on a wall at knee length. Nina crouched down off to the side of the light. She reached out and pawed at it attentively. When the light went to the back of her hand she clapped her other hand over the top trying to trap it. Her surprise at the light getting on top of her other hand made her mouth form an 'o' of delight. Her eyebrows narrowed as she brought the hand from underneath the other and clapped it down. The same result startled her and she did this for a few more times not realising the impossibility of her task.

Erstin was shaking slightly with her laughter an indulgent smile on her face as she watched Nina try to catch the light like a cat. Natsuki had not notice that her usual shadow was no where to be found and had walked on. Erstin reeled the light in and dutifully Nina scrambled to catch the fey like movement. Erstin grinned as the plan went unhindered.

XxXx

Natsuki went on talking mentally but stopped halfway through a projected thought as she realised the hurricane was no longer at her side. Talking with Nina wasn't like talking with Shizuru. Shizuru embraced her with her warm mind like a tight hug. But she didn't even enter Nina's mind, she merely threw her thought and it was caught up in Nina's whirlwind. She wondered if she would be able to do that with another none telepath.

She looked around but Nina was no where in sight. She decided to back track not want the other girl to get lost or in trouble. Sometimes Nina would dash off when something shiney or interesting caught her eye. She reminded Netsuke off Mikoto when she had first met the other girl. Though speaking of Mikoto the other girl hadn't been around much.

"Ah! Nina!" She yelled as she turned her back violently "what are you doing?!"

She had tracked Nina down in Kazu's bedroom. Being the only boy on the yatch he got a room with nine bunk beds to choose from. What made her turn though, was how naked Nina was. Nina stood in the room with her top off with an equally topless Erstin.

"Natsu!" Nina said happily not minding her voice gave out halfway through the word. Seeing Erstin topless made her happy. She remembered the warm flesh in the dark. She remembered how comforting it was to feel the rise and fall of Erstins chest against her arms. She hugged the blonde feeling contented. Erstin's smell made the world brighter. She couldn't explain how happy she was when she was able to bury her face in the crook of Erstins neck. "Come!" She invited her new favourite person to enjoy Erstin with her. She then frowned at the thought of someone, even Natsuki, touching Erstin. She changed her mind and spun until Erstin faced away from Natsuki and glowered at the older girl like she suggested she share her Erstin.

"Let's leave them alone, shall we Natsuki?" Shizuru pulled on Natsuki's hand and led her protesting away.

"Shizuru, they're naked!" Natsuki said scandalised.

"No, their only half naked," Shizuru replied reasonably.

Natsuki's eyes were still wide and exploding with shock "they shouldn't they're only kids!"

"Ara, Natsuki is thinking perverted thoughts," Shizuru smiled.

"What else should I think! Erstins taking advantage of poor Nina!" Natsuki said trying to get free of Shizuru so she could rescue her young friend.

"Natsuki," Shizuru drawled "did Nina look unhappy?"

"No," Nastuki said begrudgingly "but its not right they're kids!"

"So you said," Shizuru nodded. She was glad to get rid of the little shadow which had been spoiling her alone time with Natsuki. "But I would stop worrying about Nina's love life and think about your own. Nina's doesn't understand anything you've assumed in you ecchi thoughts and neither does Erstin I'm sure. I on the other hand do."

Natsuki's brain shut up then. She turned, slightly scared, to look at Shizuru who had stopped. They were now in the living room of the yatch and when did she cross to stand beside the red couch? Why was Shizuru grinning at her like that? Wait it wasn't quite a grin…

Natsuki let out the breath she had been holding as she was pushed down on the sofa. That strange grin on Shizuru's face widened as she sat on top of the brunette. Natsuki was froze with confusion but Shizuru was sending all these thoughts of kissing and nice things through her mind that it wasn't fear that kept her still. Then, like it was always heading towards this, Shizuru kissed her and she kissed back.

XxXx

That evening at dinner Natsuki had a permanent blush on her face but wore a happy if somewhat dazed grin. She ate with one hand, the other was hidden out of sight holding Shizuru's hand. Erstin happily cut Nina's meat while Nina waited patiently. To her nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Mai also had a pleased look on her face though her clothes were covered in white spots. Nao looked just as grumpy as usual but with a noticeable bounce in her movements. Even Kazu and Akane were staring at each other with stars in their eyes.

"I hate being on a boat with teenagers," Midori said grouchily.

"Me too," Yukino said feeling left out of the slightly sickening love bubble.

XxXx

"Well there she is," Choko said as they spotted the Diana.

"That she is," Satsori responded his voice crackling over the radio.

"How should we crash this party?" She asked with a laugh.

"Lets ram them," he said with immense joy "You can throw Yukino in the back of your craft while I take the Politicians brat. The others can down for all I care."

"And what about Haruka?" She asked knowing she was the main draw for the other Handler.

"We'll just tie her up and toe her behind the StingRay," he said shrugging. She would follow to be with Yukino and it wouldn't kill her.

"Excellent. Lets do that," She said with a grin. Her lip flicked out to wet her lips. I'm coming for you Yuki baby, she thought with a vicious enjoyment.

XxXx


	21. Chapter 21

"Why is it always you?!"

"Because you love me so much!"

"I love to pummel you, ya little rat!"

"You're the pervert here! I didn't ask you to join in!"

"I was drawn in, I didn't join!"

Erstin wiped the sleep from her eyes as she groggily sat up. Natsuki and Nao were rolling around on the floor hitting each other. She blinked at the sight. She hoped Nao won. She still hadn't fully forgiven Natsuki for trying to take Nina away. Go Nao! She cheered mentally.

Natsuki took a moment to glare up at her and she blushed as she realised that Natsuki being a telepath would of course have heard her. She still grinned when Nao struck the distracted brunette with a palm strike to the chin. Natsuki fell back dazed.

"Seriously though," Nao wiped at her nose that seemed as if it was bleeding but wasn't "how come its always my dreams you're in?"

"Trust me, I would rather not picture Mai like that…" Natsuki said huffing in an effort to get her breath back. "And what the hell were you going to do with that bottle."

Nao just grinned in an entirely too lusty way for Natsuki who shuddered. But it was an interesting question. She had been pulled into her gran's dream once before but that was when her gran was having a nightmare that made her think Natsuki was in danger. She guessed she was drawn due to her gran calling out to her mentally. But Nao never called out to her in anyway but she was always pulled into the pink haired girls dream when they slept in the same room. It hadn't been bad the last few nights as it was only vague half memories or just a wall of black that usually meant a deep sleep. Those hadn't really disturbed her and she barely noticed that she was in someone else's mind.

Tonight had been different. Tonight Nao had dreamed of Mai and silk sheets and positions that Natsuki wanted to wash away from her eyes. Mai was like a sister to her, thinking of her like that made her want to be sick. Shuddered again. As one they both turned to look at the only one with any possible answers.

Erstin smiled nervously as both girls fixed her with an intent gaze.

"You would know," Natsuki said standing up, unwittingly intimidating the blonde.

"Fix it, so I can dream in peace," Nao glared "without any voyeurs."

Natsuki flushed but was more annoyed than embarrassed.

"A telepath is only drawn into another non telepaths head if there's a connection between the two people, like lovers," Erstin said and grinned as both girls looked disgusted at the thought of being the others lover. "Or…"

"Or?" Natsuki jumped on the other explanation not wanting to think about wanting Nao.

"Or the minds recognise a similarity in the other person. I've told you before about minds that are always sending out stray thoughts that we can pick up on," Erstin said and Natsuki nodded while Nao felt left out "well, sometimes two minds with a similar thought process or experiences draw together. It's usually something deep or traumatic that creates this link. Its like they reach out for counselling."

"So you're saying that me and Nao have a bad experience in common?" Natsuki asked then rolled her eyes "what am I saying? Of course we have a bad experience; we met," she growled.

"Well that's better than us fancying each other," Nao said then looked quickly to make sure Mai was still asleep. She let out a sigh, the last thing she needed was for her to think she wanted Natsuki. "That still doesn't solve our problem though. How do we stop it?"

"I can seal up Natsuki's telepathy," Erstin volunteered. Nao seemed to agree but Natsuki flatly refused. Her empathy was sealed and she wanted someway to protect Shizuru should she need to.

"Is there another way?"

"You could talk about your experiences and find out why your minds are drawn together. If you find out when you're awake it might satisfy your minds when you sleep," she thought it was a long shot but it wasn't her that was getting pulled into someone else's head.

Nao and Natsuki looked at each other both feeling like they would rather walk on broken glass.

"After you," Nao waved Natsuki out the door. She didn't want to wake up Mai and didn't really want to tell anyone about her past.

XxXx

They sat in the living room on the floor. Natsuki used the couch that she had been kissed on by Shizuru as a back rest while Nao used the coffee table. Outside the heavens were thundering against the glass windows. Natsuki liked the heavy rain, it look pretty to her.

"Where should we start?" Nao yawned.

Natsuki was drawn away from the smashing rain to focus on Nao "what about family?"

"I don't want to talk about that," Nao said immediately stiffening up.

"I guess we both had bad home lives," Natsuki said relaxing against the sofa. She didn't want to get in Nao's head ever again so was prepared to do this "my mum died when I was young. My dad hates me and I lived with my gran until this year. She liked me. You?"

"Mother's dead and I don't know my father," Nao said stiffly "there, we both have dead mothers and family that hate us, that must be it."

Natsuki was dense, but maybe when she was kissing Shizuru she absorbed some of her sharpness because she caught what Nao didn't say. "You didn't say who hates you Nao."

Nao's jaw slammed shut with her teeth clicking together. She was literally barring her words from escaping. She stood up to leave but Natsuki grabbed her and stopped her "come on Nao, its not as if I really care. I just don't want you pulling me into your head."

"I don't want you anywhere near me so we're fine!" Nao said shoving Natsuki back. Natsuki only grinned. She hurled her thoughts like spears into Naos brain. They both fell to their knees the strength of the connection flooring them.

_A woman on a balcony poised to jump._

_An angry male teenager with dark pink hair and a glare._

_A Gang dressed in the same cut off army gear as the angry teen._

_A woman dangling by her neck on a white rope._

_Small child like hands reaching over a balcony desperately._

_Horrible bull like creatures chasing Nao._

_A dark haired mother smiling exhaustedly from the sweaty comforter. _

_A wolf made out of wood broken as the dark haired woman fell._

_Sounds of screaming as the nurse came into find the body and little Natsuki shaking it furiously._

_Natsuki standing at the grave her father glaring at her._

_An old woman breathing her last._

_A boat ticket pushed into her hands as her father told her not to miss the boat to Fuuka._

They stumbled away gasping for breath. Nao glared at her and Natsuki realised what she had done. She never went into someone's mind without their permission. Nao was just aggravating her and she wanted the dreams to stop but now that the younger girl looked at her with murder in her eyes she couldn't apologise enough. Nao leapt at her, her shaking hands grabbed for her throat.

_A woman dangling by her neck on a white rope._

Nao recoiled burned.

"She, she made me the toy, I forgot about that," Natsuki gasped clutching her throat her eyes faraway "she loved to carve. That was her power, she could make anything out of wood. Why did I forget that?"

Nao just stared in silence her chest heaving.

"I killed her, I wanted a wolf, he was right. I kept pestering her. I didn't understand how weak she was. I wanted her to make me the toy and she did. I remember how her mind just…just stopped. The silence, it was so scary," tears that were in both their eyes fell unnoticed.

"You didn't kill her she was already weak. I doubt one little toy had the power to top her," Nao said stating facts not comforting Natsuki whom she still wanted to kill for the invasion of her mind.

"Who was it? That woman in your head?" Natsuki asked.

"My mother," Nao answered after a long silence "my brother owned a gang, he was the only one that brought in money. My mother was depressed, it was my job to take care of her. I was late home from school one day and she jumped off the balcony," Nao's voice wasn't brokenly like Natsuki's but cold. She was merely stating what happened it didn't matter anymore "I tried to catch her with my web. The jerk broke her neck. My brother saw it, he thought it was me."

The teen with the army cut offs flashed into her mind and Natsuki swallowed. She dried her eyes and regained control of herself. "Let's never talk about this again."

Nao snorted obviously she wouldn't talk about this. She stood but was knocked on her ass when the yatch rocked dangerously to the side.

"What the hell was that?" She demanded stumbling to her feet.

"Iceberg?" Natsuki guessed stupidly.

Nao glared at her but felt better at the reappearance of the dense Natsuki. They made their way out side to peer over the edge. A gaping hole filled the side of the yatch and water was rapidly flooding in.

"Shit!" Nao cried pushing away from the edge "I'll get to the bottom to see if I can fill the gap, you wake up the others!"

"Right!" Natuski nodded but their heads snapped around at a strange sound they heard over the rain. Two grabble cords wound their way around the railing and with the sound of hissing two figures jumped onto the deck quickly followed by two more.

"Well, well one of our quarry is ready and waiting for us, how nice," a male voice covered completely in a SEARRs assault mask said sweetly. His voice crackled with static in the heavy rain but they heard him clearly.

Both Nao and Natsuki recognised the uniforms of Handlers and Hounds. They crouched down in their defensive stances but tried to make their way to the door. Yukino and Haruka would be more suited to taking out Hounds.

"Aw, honey don't try to get away from me. It's not healthy," A female voice said behind her mask. She took out a strange ball and threw it at them. They dove to opposite sides but the slippery rain made them skid further than they would like towards the edge of the rapidly capsizing boat. A glitter of sliver cut through the night as the female Handler approached Nao. "Get the other one, I'll kill the spare."

Nao didn't know what to do. If this woman was anywhere near Yukino's level at fighting then she wouldn't have to worry about her Hound. She swallowed and her muscles tensed ready to counter the knife swipe. The handler went flying backwards as Haruka swung her away like a rag doll. She yanked Nao to her feet in time to watch as Yukino hurled herself over the railings of the captains cabin to land in a crouch on the deck. The rain poured down on the girl and gave her a faint shine as she stood. She calmly took off her glasses, folded them and placed them in her pocket.

"Nao, see what you can do about that hole. Natsuki wake the others. Keep Mikoto under control and tell Nina and Erstin to get up here. I might need them to life the bodies," Yukino said chillingly never taking her eyes off the invaders. "I need someone to steer the ship. The rest of you should help Nao with that hole."

"There's my Yuki, Always giving orders," the teasing voice made Yukino's eyes widen.

"Choko?!" Yukino said surprised and pleased "what are you doing here?! They did not send you after me? And who's this?"

"Hey Yuki!" Choko waved enthusiastically taking off her mask "this is Satori!"

The tense mood of a few moments ago was dispersed.

"When did you dye your hair blond?" Yukino asked "and you know blue suits you better than pink."

"I know but I was going for the valley girl look," Choko nodded.

Satori rolled his eyes in annoyance "can we please get on with it!" He said in exasperation.

"Sorry Yuki but we're taking you home. Your dad isn't at all pleased with you," Choko said.

Yukino nodded. They might be friends but they were SEARRs children. They both knew about priorities and responsibilities. Besides she hadn't really liked Choko but was the only other handler her age so her father forced them together. She would have always rather been with Haruka. They pulled on their Masks and got ready.

Yukino assessed the conditions. The rain and harsh wind all were against her. The other handlers wouldn't feel it due to their suits and their vision wouldn't be compromised due to rain. The rain and lack of glasses would blind her. She also didn't have protection of the suits and was already soaked with the rain. But she was the stronger fighter. Individually she could take them both. She swallowed and pushed the fear from her mind. She was not alone.

"Haruka, don't allow Mobina to absorb your powers. Use your speed to confuse her, simply grab her and throw her overboard. Never look Love Stick in the eye! Keep your eyes on his neck or body. He can't fight well physically. They'll probably use Mobina as the muscle to distract you while Love Stick tries to capture you. Be on guard for that!" She tried to think of what else she could say to Haruka. She wouldn't have time to issue her orders and fight her own fight. They just had to hold on until Erstin and Nina arrived.

Haruka nodded to show she understood. She jumped to the side as the air rushed towards her. Mobina landed where she had been only moments before a spear thrust into the wood. She jerked it up and swiped it in an arch at Haruka. Yukino who was stand near Haruka narrowly got out of the way in time. Satori seized his chance and struck at the sprawled Yukino. She thrust her foot up to stop the downward swipe of the knife then back flipped to her feet and away. She twisted frantically as Choko stabbed her giving her no time to recover. Satori went for her again and she drove her forearm down into his elbow and leap away. She cursed at herself for resorting to such basic methods but at least they didn't get her that time. She flicked the rain from her eyes and circled them warily.

Silent communication passed between the handlers and they splint up taking opposite sides. They were trying to get behind her. She grinned, she wasn't stupid. Instead of waiting like most people would do she rushed towards Choko, the weakest link. Her booted foot landed in the other girls chest and she fell back but kept a hold of the foot. On her back Cho brought her leg up to wrap around Yukino's thigh she pulled downwards and Yukino dropped. If she didn't her leg would have been snapped. She rolled on the ground to release her captured foot. Her hands flew up in an X block as Satori came down with the knife. She flung hands to their correct sides and disarmed Satori. If he was a little slower dropping to her knees and twisting with the motion she would have broken his arm.

She jerked as Choko sat up and wrapped an arm around her neck in a choke hold. "Why go for the hands when the head is all it takes," she whispered silkily into Yukino's ear as the dark clad body hovered over her. She could dimly make out softly Satori's eyes, the rain gave them a shiny shine and they looked like they were glowing faintly.

She threw herself backwards landing heavily on Choko. She rolled back just as Satori thrust down with his knife. Both handlers got to their feet. They relaxed and pulled off their masks. Yukino frowned then jerked as Haruka landed in front of her. What was she doing she was supposed to fight-

"Urg!" Yukino felt blood fill her mouth as Haruka retracted her bloody fist from her stomach.

"Gomen, Master," Haruka said toneless as she fell to her knees "senior Master Smith told me to find you."

Disbelief filled her eyes as she looked up at Haruka. Her collar shone dully about her neck.

XxXx

"Where's Nao?!" Mai said as they halted at the stairs of the cargo area.

"She must be down there!" Natsuki said staring at the rapidly rising water. It had already covered half the staircase.

"What are we going to do?" Kazu asked "its to dark down there. We have to get torches before we even think about finding her!"

"Step back!" Midori said with none of her usual humour "leave it to the one with bright eyes." Her moment of glory had finally come and she didn't want it.

"Can you swim?" Natsuki asked.

"Can I swim!?" Midori laughed then said "Youko used to spend hours in the pool," as if that answered the question. She dove into the water then resurfaced spluttering "forgot my breath that's all! God its cold, why couldn't we be in the Mediterranean!" She dove under again.

"What do we do we have to stop the water?" Natsuki asked as the water rose at a worrying pace.

"We have to shut the door, build a blockade to slow the water down," Kazu said but was grabbed roughly "Nao and Midori are down there we can't leave them! I won't!" Mai glared at the boy fiercely.

Kazu broke her hold and thrust her back "there's nothing else we can do our powers are useless!"

Mai cursed the fact that her powers were fire instead of water. Fire was no good against water! Damn it Nao needed her! Stupid fire! Fire…"Fire!" she cried climbing down the steps and crouching until she was water level and plunged her hands into the water. She tried to create a flame. Her hands became unbearably hot and the water boiled "fire and water they make steam!" she cried happily "go get the furniture and stuff. I'll slow the water down to give Midori time to come back with Nao, then we'll seal the door."

Natsuki and Kazu smiled at each other and rushed away to get something to block the door with.

XxXx

Midori's eyes illuminated the water creating ghostly shadows on the walls. She spooked herself twice with her own shadow. She swim determinedly on looking out for anything that would prolong her air supply. Luckily for her the next room had a higher ceiling for some unknown purpose so she was able to catch her breath. She surfaced and then sank quickly as something hit her on the head. She floated downwards dazed. Two hands grabbed her and pulled her back up,

"Damn it Midori! You scared the crap out of me with that weird way you swim!" Nao cursed hoisting the still light headed woman up.

"Nao that hurt," Midori pouted. And she had come all this way to rescue the other girl too.

"How did you get here? I can't see a damn thing in the dark," Nao said then blinked as Midori opened her shining yellow eyes "neat trick."

"What about the hole?" She asked finally able to swim on her own. Her head thudded in pain and she glared at the other girl.

"I sealed most of it up but I don't think my web will hold for much longer," Nao said "this place was pretty flooded by the time I got here and only slowed slightly after I sealed up. You wouldn't believe what the hell made the hole. It looks like a giant fish, it must be what the others used to get to us."

"Fascinating," Midori said more worried about the rising water and their shrinking oxygen patch. "Let's go, hold on to me so you know where you're going. Don't let go."

"I won't Jack," Nao said breathlessly and Midori grinned "Titanic?"

"Yeah," Nao nodded laughing.

"Let's go then Rose," Midori smiled making sure Nao had a tight grip on her jeans then dove under. They were over half way there and the strain on Midori's lungs double due to the extra weight. She looked back at Nao who had her eyes screwed shut and was kicking at more or less the same rate as she was. She was caught totally off guard as a violent rush of water surged through the yatch and broke them apart. Nao's web must have finally broke under the strain of the sea.

Midori hit a wall and her some of her valuable air supply was lost. She felt the influx of water hitting her like so many punches in the face. She tried her best to look around despite the force that hammered at her. She saw Nao a little way off furiously trying to turn and fight the water. She was afraid because she was losing her air but Nao was also loosing air but unlike her she had no way to see where she was. She quickly made her way to Nao her lungs shrieking at her to move with the current that was flowing towards the exit. She ignored that response her only goal was to get to Nao. She grabbed a flailing hand then pressed her lips against Nao sharing her small supply of air. Nao stopped fighting her in shock then tried to punch her for kissing her. Midori glared at the idiot even though she knew it was futile. She pushed them both to the exit. The water helping greatly with the journey. She didn't even have time to notice the boiling hotness of the water before she exploded from the water by an angery surge of water to land painfully on the stairs.

She lay gasping for air not minding that her spine was almost smashed on impact. When she felt like she recovered enough she pulled the fussing Mai away and thump Nao hard on the chest. Nao cried out and rubbed the injured area "the next time someone's trying to save your life shut up and keep still!"

"How was I supposed to know it was you?!" Nao tried to defend herself but ended up wheezing.

"I didn't know you got regularly kissed by mermaids!" Midori growled.

"Kiss?" Mai said with a frown.

"I'm glad you guys are okay but hurry up and get up here so we can seal the door!" Natsuki called from the top of the stairs. They saw sense and ran upwards away form the rapidly rising water that seemed to give chase.

XxXx

Shizuru shifted Akane's weight as Mikoto tried to rush ahead dragging them forward. Akane tried to help by taking slow shuffling steps but she still wasn't fully heal. Mikoto seemed to be trying her best to hurry them along. "Slow down Mikoto," she snapped impatiently.

The younger girl growled but slowed to a pace that Akane could reasonably keep up with. They eventually made it to the control room and sat her down at the seat. Akane wheeled herself to the consol and started to talk to the machine.

"I forgot how useful you are," Shizuru grinned.

"I'm just glad I could actually be of use," Akane said back not taking her eyes of the screen.

Shizuru turned as Mikoto scrambled out the door. She puffed up in vexation and made to go after the girl when a harsh scream of thunder made her head snap towards the window. The rain poured in heavy sheets assaulting every thing it touched. She peered through the gloom and had a clear view of the fight on the deck. Haruka was throttling two figures but someone else was on their knees and she could make out the familiar shape of Yukino.

"Have you got this?" She asked.

"Yeah, go!" Akane said.

Shizuru ran to the door and down to the deck. Yukino was in trouble and Haruka's hand were too full for her to helping her Master. She was only doing this because Yukino was a good source of knowledge that would help them escape SEARRs. She could help keep Natsuki safe. A small part of her refused to acknowledge the idea that she might actually like the other girl if she would only learn to keep her nose out of her affairs.

She paused by the axe above the fire extinguisher. She grabbed her weapon and threw open the door to the deck and entered the curtain of rain. She was soaked in the heavy down pour in a matter of seconds. She made her way slightly unsteadily towards the kneeling figure. She whacked the towering figure above Yukino with the fire extinguisher hard across the side of the face. The mask flew off and long raven hair unfurled like a sail in the wind. The slightly feminine man stumbled away and fell. She turned her attention to the dark figure holding Yukino still. She smacked the body away but while the blow separated the two most of it was absorbed by a block. Yukino fell forward gasping. She looked up to see who had rescued her and groaned. "Not you, anyone but you."

Shizuru grinned and reached down to help the dazed girl to her feet. "I was tricked. Satori and Love Stick traded places. I didn't think to watch out for his eyes." Shizuru nodded like she had some idea of what Yukino was babbling about. She handed over the fire extinguisher "if you would like to wrap this up, we are on a sinking ship after all."

"With pleasure," Yukino said as she snatched the weapon from the blonde. She advanced with menace on Choko who was cradling her arm she had used to block Shizuru's swipe with. She glared then spun quickly and threw the fire extinguisher at Satori's back. It hit hard and he fell leaving Haruka to fight Mobina. She wouldn't be much harder if her handler wasn't guiding her. Haruka could handler her alone. She gasped as she was tackled by Choko. Choko straddled her waist and threw a flurry of punches.

_Master we're here!_

_Erstin! Are they wearing the helmets with the teleblock?! _She dodged as Choko punched then weaved to one side then the other throwing her off. That was why you never straddled someone's waist.

_No one Hound has his helmit off. I've taken care of him but I can't do anything about the others._

Damn it! She scrambled upright and went into her guard. She was about to attack when Satori's voice cut through the weather.

"STOP!" He clutched his bleeding head "STOP! OR I'LL BLOW THIS BOAT TO PIECES!"

Yukino halted "What?"

"We came in on StingRays honey," he growled "they both have remote control self destruct features."

Yukino reared back and Shizuru crossed to stand beside her. "If you blow this up you'll be stranded here."

"No, our ship will pick us up soon. We radioed in your co ordinates they'll be here within hours," Satori said smugly then eventually turned his attention towards Haruka who had Mobina by the neck and looked ready to hurl her into the sea. "Release her."

Haruka looked at Yukino and waited for her nod before doing so. Choko went to Satori's side and took out her own remote. Yukino gritted her teeth and tried to catch Nina's eye. Nina was hunched due to the rain but otherwise looked undisturbed. She kept trying to get Nina's attention but didn't want to draw Sasori's eyes. "What do you want."

"You and your pet and the little politicians daughter," he said easily.

Shizuru's attention caught on that and then drew together "I'm afraid that won't be possible."

"Who the hell are you?!" Satori demanded hating big mouth females.

She separated herself from Yukino who was looking at her as if she was crazy. She wished right then for Natsuki's telepathy. She crossed the deck until she picked up the fire extinguisher. "I won't let you take Natsuki, the politicians daughter, as you so crudely put it."

_Erstin get Nina to use her power on Satori._

Erstin turned to Nina but Nina looked at her blankly. _What powers?_ she asked the blonde.

_When you make people fall down, do that to Satori, _Erstin said.

Nina nodded and reached out. Little Erstin flashed into her mind. The coldness of the little body. The absolute stillness. Natsuki's lessons on death came to her and she frowned. She shook her head. She didn't want to use her power. Erstin looked at her expectantly. She tried to do it she really did. She didn't want to hurt Erstin but the stillness frightened her. She didn't want to do it. She buried her head in Erstin's shocked shoulder.

"Nina!" Yukino hissed.

"How the hell are you going to stop me blondie?!" Satori demanded.

"Oh, I'm not," Shizuru said lightly "I'm going to attack you and you're going to blow up the yatch and we're all going to go into the water, make no mistake," Shizuru's eyes were steel as she stared intently at the arrogant man "I would rather Natsuki die than go back to SEARRs."

Yukino seeing Satori letting his temper get the better off him and realising that Nina wouldn't act had to take the chance Shizuru had created. "Haruka get that remote!"

Haruka moved with super speed but Mobina was suddenly in front of her handler. The two Hounds tackled each other and fought like grappling dogs. Satori pressed the button just to spite the blonde. The boat blew up in a shower of fire and smoke and everyone was thrown backwards.

XxXx


	22. Chapter 22

A/N; I'm going to actually go out of my way to recommend a great author. Mostly because I have no where else to put this and because I think they're that good. Telanu writes for a select few fandom's and none of them anime but if anyone reading this fic has read/watched _The Devil Wears Prada _then get you ass over to telanu./shop.html and read her fics. Heck read them anyway, she's just that good.

grammer might be a bit off because i'm going on holiday and rushing to do everything!

XxXx

The blast threw the tangled Mobina and Haruka off the ship together. She could vaguely remember her foot connecting with Satori's jaw and him plummeting to the water with them as well. They split apart in the water and Haruka punched Mobina away. She didn't care if Mobina now had her strength. She looked at the boat that was now rapidly sinking. She trod water until she realised what she should do. She dove rapidly until she was under the ships hull. She heaved it up and then swam to the back of the boat. She swam and pushed the giant yatch. She gritted her teeth as her muscles bulged. It was heavier than it looked and quite awkward to hold while she swam.

She pushed it until she felt it catch on something. She pulled herself to the side so she could jook around the boat. Rocks. The ship was caught on the rocks but it was okay since an island was not much further from them. She took a deep breath and pulled down so the ships front rose high in the air. She then pushed it so it moored on the rocks. When she was sure that it was secured she wearily made her way to the beech. She fell exhausted to the sand and went to sleep.

Yukino had hit against the metal railings on the side of the ship hard enough to wind her. She lurched and grabbed onto them grimly. The waves shook the boat and tried to knock her from her perch but she held on instinctively. Shizuru came careening down on top of her and nearly thrust her off the ship. She regained her hold purely out of stubbornness. She would not give Shizuru the satisfaction of being the one to kill her. The Ship continued to sink creating a tilt. The angle helped them as they dragged themselves up and to the doorway. A hand grabbed her arm and she looked up to see Erstin pulling her in the door. The ship was nearly on its side by this stage. She scrambled in the door and reached back for Shizuru who was just behind her. She closed the door to cut off the rain and they rested against the walls.

"Did anyone see where Choko went?" She asked though she was in no condition to go after her. She rubbed the area where the fake Haruka stabbed her. It still hurt.

"I thought you would be more worried about Haruka," Shizuru said dragging herself to her feet.

"She's okay," Yukino said "nothing can hurt her. She's probably climbing her way up the ship now. I'll head to the control room see if I can help."

Shizuru turned away and stumbled downwards, she was going to find Natsuki. Yukino probably knew that so she didn't feel the need to inform her. Yukino pushed herself up and stooped slightly in pain. She paused as she walked by Nina. She couldn't stop herself glaring at the younger girl. If she had only acted…but she didn't and they had to deal with the now. Nina saw her glared and shrank away without knowing why.

Shizuru had to stop at the large blockade of furniture in the corridor. The various bric-a-brac had been dislodged from blocked the water and slumped on the wall. She was puzzled as to why all the furniture seemed to be piled in the corridor but decided not to think to hard about it. She began to check the rooms that were now bare of any dressing. She found Natsuki huddled in a pile of bodies all covered in Nao's web. She frowned and went to quickly check Natsuki. She peeled the web away from her neck and felt her pulse. She seemed okay and there was no bleeding but she didn't like the way she was unconscious. She pillowed Natsuki's head in her lap and decided to wait until she had recovered.

"We're righting ourselves," Yukino said staring amazed out of the window. She had to grab onto a console as the ship moved.

"We're also going forward," Akane said a little stunned "we have no fuel, the explosion was too near our tank. How are we going forward?"

"Haruka," Yukino said knowing with her gut she was right "she's saving us."

XxXx

Mr Smith listened to the new Joans tell him that the retrieval team sent after his daughter had not only failed but killed a handler and two Hounds. His level stare made the other man shift nervously from side to side "this report came from Choko?"

"Yes she was picked up near the last known co ordinates of the Diana," the new Joans, he really should learn his damn name, said again.

"Are they in pursuit?" Mr Smith asked.

"No, you see sir," and the assistant stalled and couldn't meet his eye.

"What?" He growled.

"It appears that they've vanished," seeing his bosses furious glare the man hurried on "there are no visible traces of where they went to but since Y was shipped to the boat he has been able to detect a hidden island."

Mr Smith leant back in his chair and rub a hand over his face "so what you're telling me is that we can't see where the ship went but can follow it because a dog knows where it is?"

The assistant nodded.

"That's it," he took off his glasses. He had tried his best to be fair about this. He gave Yukino plenty of opportunities to see her error and come back on her own but now it appeared he had to get personally involved. He pushed himself away from the desk and walked out of the room. New Joans scrambled after him looking worried.

He had to stop and check where he was a few times as the damage caused by the escapes had not been fully fixed and so threw him of his bearings at time. Eventually he made it to the temporary cages. The guards snapped to attention as he passed. He looked through the clear cell fronts until he found what he needed. "Open the door."

The guard stiffened and looking dead ahead replied "I'm sorry sir but you don't have that authorisation anymore."

His smile twisted into something bitter "I see Melinda works fast," he went until an inch of the guard. The guard swallowed but didn't move a muscle. Smith grab his gun and shot him. Gasps were heard as the dying guard fell to the floor. His partner looked shocked and thought about pointing his own gun at Smith but when the business man looked at him chillingly he stopped. "I control the breeding programme. I control every filthy canine in this establishment including Hounds and their handlers. Open the door."

The card scrambled for his key card and the door in the glass window slid to the side. Smith walked into the cell and stopped in front of its cowering occupants. He frowned "I had hoped that it wouldn't come to this but it seems that I'm forced to do distasteful things."

Youko looked up at the former President and clutched her children to her. "Have my helicopter prepped I'll be flying to the ship tonight. I want you to get orders to the handlers and Dogs to disobey Melinda the guards that are loyal to me should be sent on the fastest boat to converge with the Diana."

"Sir! You're going against the board!" His secretary said horrified and frightened at the crazy notion.

"Once I have that group under my control I won't need the board," he had been given some time to think in his hospital bed. He played second fiddle to a shadow council. Granted he was a well payed fiddle player but he would be second to none. He would reclaim his daughter and her powerful Hound and start his own branch. Yukino would be able to keep the handlers in line and when he capture Fujino and Kuga he could use the Fujino family's money for finance and Kuga's father's political pull to give him enough time to dispose of the council. They wouldn't be able to make a move with their Japanese branch in such disarray. Sending one of the other branches would take time and deliberation. Now was the perfect time for his own empire.

"What, What will I do with these?"

"Them?" He eyed the huddled family and smiled "they will accompany me on the helicopter," He turned and called to a guard. The man came in looking pale and shaken "take them to get ready," the guard waved in two of his friends that carefully stepped over the body in the corridor. They took out the family with minimal whimpering. When they left Smith turned to his assistant and said "radio ahead and tell the ship to prepare two more cages."

The assistant nodded before frowning. He tentatively spoke "…there are three captives being sent to the ship sir…"

"The woman and the boy are to go to the cages to entice Yukino back. The little dogs body will be decorating the front of the ship to show Yukino how serious I am," he shook his ahead sadly. Yukino was forcing him to get his own hands dirty. He might just kill the doctor as punishment.

"R-right away sir!" the assistant looked shaken as he watched Smith glide away without a care.

XxXx

"What are they doing?!" Nao yelled squinting at the beach.

"They're going towards Haruka," Shizuru said. She quickly turned to see Yukino throwing a rope ladder over the side of the boat. "Yukino there's too many of them!"

"I don't care! Haruka damn well saved our lives I won't let them hurt her," Yukino had already heaved herself over the side and began to climb down.

"Think reasonably!" Shziuru snapped grabbing her hand.

"Would you?! If it was Natsuki?!" Yukino glared fiercely at the blonde. Shizuru reared back then slowly let go of Yukino's hand. Yukino hurried down the ladder.

"Mai! What they hell?!" Nao said as Mai swung a leg over the side of the boat as well.

"We can't let her go alone," Mai said before she disappeared over the side as well.

Nao's face filled with blood as her frustration mounted. She growled and stomped over to the ladder too. Shizuru watched as everyone else went over the side to help. She sighed before climbing down to the rocks herself. Though what she thought the eleven of them could do against a mob she had no clue. Nao she knew was nearly useless as her wrists were swollen shut from protecting her group from the explosion. Nina didn't seem to want to fight and Kazu, Akane and herself were useless on an open beach.

Yukino had already scrambled off the rocks and was dashing madly towards the crowed on the beech. She listened to them crying and shouting as they grabbed at Haruka's unconscious form. Haruka rarely blacked out and the new vulnerability scared Yukino.

Someone in the crowd spotted her approach and yelled to the others. They talked with a light lilt in their Japanese but she could still understand them. Yukino forgot about planning and strategy as she watch them heave Haruka up on their shoulders. She was startled as she was yanked back to fall heavily on the sand. She looked up to see a trail of red web and Nao cursing furiously and clutching her wrists. The younger girl took the time to glare at her as she danced in pain. Mai quickly sent up a curtain of flame to stop the startled crowds approach. The mob halted in shock at the sudden blaze.

"They all have gifts!" One of the mob cried.

The crowed cheered. Yukino shot a puzzled look to the others but then the mob charged them and many hands grabbed at her. She screamed as she was suddenly thrown up and onto shoulders. A few seconds later the others joined her on top of the mass and she realised that Haruka had not been seized from the sad but cradled and carried by the enthusiastic natives.

"What the hell is going on?!" Natsuki growled for them all.

"They think we're gifted," Erstin said with a smile. She could reed the happiness in the thoughts of the people and it made her smile to see that normal human's didn't think she was a dog.

"Gifted?" Kazu asked.

"Our powers. They're apparently a good thing on this island!" Erstin said with a smile.

Nina was being touched and jostled by many people that were not Erstin. She didn't like. She frowned at the girl with dark flowing hair that had her on her shoulders. She tangled her hands into the nest and yanked until the girl stumble towards Erstin. The girl below cried and quickly moved to do what she wanted.

"Nina don't pull her hair!" Erstin said grabbing Nina's hands "be nice!" She admonished. Nina pouted.

"Oh my God this one makes kittens!" A man cried with joy causing the group to turn in surprise.

Mikoto sat astride a brown haired man's shoulders and was quickly grabbing at a black kitten that was trying to escape over the heads of the crowd. From her jacket two more kitten heads hung out watching the crowd with mild interest.

"Where did you get them!?" Nao cried as she was the closest to Mikoto.

"They were on the boat," Mikoto said returning the kitten to her jacket.

"So that's why you disappeared a lot!" Mai said then jerked forward and grabbed the forehead of the well muscled man that carried her. She hadn't been on someone's shoulders since she was a child and felt really silly being there now at her age.

The crowed continued to cry and shout in jubilation until they reached a small traditional Japanese town. Other people came out of their houses rubbing sleep from their eyes. They saw the commotion and called questions to the crowed. When the word 'gifted' was mentioned wide smiles broke out and more cheering erupted.

The crowed gently let them down in front of a grand house. Where all the others had been made from wood and paper this was made with grey blue stone and slate tiles on the roof. It had a dark brown double door and glass windows of the second level. Cherry trees bloomed either side of the door and swayed gently in the morning breeze. Yukino quickly made her way to Haruka's side. The crowd had placed her reverently on the steps at the front of the house.

The doors opened and a bear of a man stood forbiddingly at the threshold. He glowered at the crowd. He had long brown hair that fell in curls to his shoulders and a sharp face that intimidated without discrimination. He crossed his well muscled arms and his gravely voice boomed over the crowd demanding to be listened to "what has half the town on my doorstep on rest day?"

"Shin saw that blonde girl push a boat onto the rocks! Honest Mayor!" Cried the same man that thought Mikoto was making kittens.

The Mayor raised a sceptical eyebrow at Haruka's unconscious body "John, you're trusting old Shin with all his wives tales?"

"No, they are gifted! They made fire and that one flew backwards and the black haired one makes kittens!" John cried again, he sounded like a little boy pleading to his parents "we all saw that right?" The crowd backed him up and gave him confidence.

"They're all gifted?" The Mayor said frowning. The crowd yelled again and seemed to convince him "send for Chie, I'll take care of this. Come inside strangers," he then came down and lifted Haruka and walked inside. Yukino followed him blindly and the others joined her at a slower more weary pace.

XxXx

They were seated in a room that led to a well tended garden. The paper door of the room was slide open to allow them to glance at the sprawling green and exotic flowers that grew around the edges of a pond that was crowd by a small wooden bridge. Inside the dark wooden floor was polished and shined in the early light. On the wall hung pictures of people, the Mayor's family presumably and behind the seated figure of the Mayor a large painted portrait of a volcano dominated one wall.

They were all seated cross legged on the floor. The Mayor yawned and seemed to become much more approachable as he smiled at them. "I take it you're fleeing Japan?"

They exchanged startled looks and said nothing. The Mayor seemed to understand their silence and continued friendly "our island is slightly behind the times being hidden like it is. But we still have modern conveniences that allow us to keep up to date on current affairs. I'm surprised you managed to get here since we can't be found on a map. I'm going to assume that that was fate working for you."

"The island is hidden?" Akane asked the lit up "that's why we couldn't see you with the radar!"

The Mayor smiled and nodded "part of our culture is that gifted people, what the media have now named mutants," he said 'mutants' in the same distasteful tone that they were used to but it seemed like he wasn't disgusted at them "are celebrated. Years ago they would rule the island but that was way back in the dark ages before elections," he waved the notion away "but they are valued highly here. We have superstitions regarding gifted which was why you got such a warm welcome. Chie is the current gifted on the island before her we had a three but they died and there was a ten year gap before Chie came along. During that ten years we had floods, bad crops and a poor economy when Chie was found with gifts it was like new life had been breathed into the island. Crops grew stronger and better than before and no more disasters hit. That was with just one gifted, now we have a boat load."

"Surely you don't expect us to perform those miraculous deeds," Shizuru said. If the towns people expected that from them then their disappointment when those divine acts failed to materialise could be life threatening.

The Mayor grinned "no, of course not. Chie's power had nothing to do with the good fortune of recent years but there are some that cling to that idea. I told you this merely to explain our culture to you. While you stay here you'll be treated with reverence. I'll ask you not to take advantage of my people and their kindness," and he stared at them steadily like a protective mother bear until each on of them nodded including Nao "also while you stay here you'll have to abide by our law and traditions. If you can do that then we will offer the gifted any help we can."

"We need some place to stay and the boat fixed," Yukino said rudely her worry for Haruka over riding her manners.

The Mayor nodded and went to speak but the door burst open and a teenage girl barrelled through "is it true are they gifted?!"

The Mayor tensed his jaw and gazed at the new comer levelly "Chie is the only person that can get away with rudely entering my home as she is the islands gifted. I hope none of you will emulate her bad habit."

The dark haired girl flushed and bowed hurriedly "I'm sorry Senous-sama, I was just excited."

The Mayor nodded gravely seeming to accept his policy "you got here awful quick Chie…"

Something like annoyance flashed in Chie's eyes and she said "yeah, Aoi was very near my place when she heard the news."

The Mayor seemed to chuckle then hid it quickly with a cough. The grown man looked like a school girl which slightly unnerved the group. "Chie will take you to the home of the gifted where you can wash and rest. Tomorrow I'll come and talk to you about your boat but today is rest day and I've already worked harder than I am supposed to." He smiled and stood.

They all stood after him and Yukino and Kazu carried Haruka between them while Natsuki and Mai helped Akane to walk. The Mayor frowned taking in their condition but said nothing. They met a brown haired girl outside the Mayor's house and she seemed to skirt around Chie to get to Shizuru's unburdened side "hello I'm Aoi Senous."

Shizuru smiled at the friendly open manner of the other girl not quite used to that. She forgot that that was how normal people spoke to each other "Hello Aoi, I'm Shizuru the other's will introduce themselves in due time I expect."

"Is it true are you all gifted?" Aoi asked excitedly.

Shizuru smiled but internally wondered if she should out Yukino as a human. She did appreciate how ridiculous that was. Usually it would be the other way around. She gazed at Yukino's back as she cradled as much of Haruka's weight as she could. She had stopped her from falling into the ocean and had never told Natsuki about Nina. "Yes, indeed we all are."

"Wow," Aoi looked star struck at the idea.

They walked until they were slightly outside the village and up a dirt track. They reached a long building made out of the same blue stone of the Mayor's house. More detail was cared into the stone and the gliding along the roof. Ornate dragons and guardians decorated the building and grand imperial pillars held the roof over simple walk ways. It by far the largest building they had seen so far. Along the edges of the building ran a plan wooden red fence.

"It's near the foot of the volcano. You won't really be able to see it now because of the fog up here but its beautiful and gives the gifted access to natural hot springs," Aoi said as Chie opened the gate for the party.

"Does only the gifted live here?" Shizuru asked and Aoi nodded "They stop the volcano god's anger from touching the village according to my dad." Shizuru nodded at this.

She entered the grand establishment and Chie ran ahead to open more doors for the party. She frowned as she realised she was now alone. She looked back to see Aoi hovering by the open gate. "What's wrong?"

"That's the gifted residence," Aoi explained "townsfolk aren't allowed to enter unless the gifted gives permission. Chie's never invited me in."

"Well, come in," Shizuru said with a smile. Aoi seemed nice and would be able to provide ample information that she could use.

"But-!" Aoi said amazed and shocked a the very idea.

"Well I'm a gifted aren't I? I invite you in," Shizuru could see that Aoi wanted to.

Aoi gave a grin like a child let in on a secret. She took a step over the fence and her giddiness was apparent in her humming body language.

"What is she doing here?" Chie had come up behind them.

"I invited her, I hope that's okay?" Shizuru said seeing how Chie went stiff in the other girls presents.

Chie liked like she was chewing on glass but nodded and turned away "You're friends are all choosing their rooms. I'll show you the way."

Chie had seemed to invite the entire village into her house at one time or another as they had received many visitors that had wanted to stop by and gawk at the new gifted. This had made her earlier attitude with Aoi seem strange to Shizuru who took it to be out of character for Chie as she had loosened up and showed an amazing talent at making them laugh. She had explained a bit more about the island over lunch. Rest day was exactly what it seemed like. Everything shut on that day which was a Wednesday everywhere else. The house was built for the gifted of the island which had once been twenty five at one time. Not far from the gifted house was a graveyard for the towns people. The gifted were supposed to watch over and protect them. Chie had then explained solemnly that when the gifted die their bodies are burnt and put into a vase and sat on a niche in the volcano. She had offered to take them to see the man urns that stood like watchmen on the hill of the volcano.

XxXx

Aoi stood in the door way of Natsuki's new room. Shizuru of course had already moved her bedding into it so that they could share. She then proceeded to ignore Natsuki's half hearted complaints on the matter. Aoi grinned at the bickering couple and felt no need to interrupt them. She let the pen and paper in her hands dangle as she watched Natsuki's face get progressively redder.

"We've slept together for months," Shizuru pointed out reasonably.

"That was before!" Natsuki argued then turned to quickly explain to Aoi "we slept in the same room, that's all!"

"Ah, I see," Shizuru feigned hurt and turned away " now that Natsuki has other options she doesn't want me any more…"

"What no! That's not it!" Natsuki said panicking as Shizuru began to softly cry "Shizuru? Shizuru! Don't cry I love it when you lie next to me it's just-"

"Settled then!" Shizuru said turning brightly with a smile and Natsuki who was just glad that Shizuru wasn't sad anymore nodded before realising what she was nodding to.

"Wait! No-!"

"I think I better take your orders now," Aoi butted in laughing. She had a feeling this could go on all night and wile it was funny to watch she still had some chores to do.

"Orders?" Shizuru asked puzzled.

"For clothes," Aoi said then gestured to the mismatched uniform that they had all been wearing variations of.

"You're going to get us new clothes?" Shizuru asked just to make sure. When Aoi nodded she smiled brightly. Aoi felt herself blush and fumble with the pen as the powerful smile affected her. "I want jeans, well worn jeans with the knees in them," she had never worn a pair of jeans in her life "and a bright top. Orange or pink, something loud. No beige or white or tan! Definitely no tan. And a skirt! Oh a Kimono! I would love a Kimono!"

Natsuki felt her anger dissolve as Shizuru went starry eyed over the clothes and Aoi scribbled furiously to keep up with her. Shizuru was looking relaxed and giddy, like a normal unsophisticated teenager that Natsuki had to pull her to her and kiss her lightly.

Shizuru shut up about fabrics to kiss gently back. They broke apart with a grin and she saw the exact moment that Natsuki realised they hadn't been alone. Her eyes widened before she squeezed them shut in embarrassment. She buried her tomato like face in Shizuru's neck and hid from Aoi. Shizuru turned to smile at the brunette but grew weary as she saw the stunned look on Aoi's face. She gently pushed Natsuki away and stepped in front of her. Natsuki still embarrassed didn't catch the change in Shizuru's body language.

Aoi flinched as Shizuru didn't glare at her but looked at her plainly with frozen eyes. She coughed and lifted her notepad "we don't, that is to say…things like that aren't done in front of strangers."

"Things like what?" Natsuki said finally catching on to the change of mood.

"Kissing," Aoi said awkwardly "it's, things like that are only done between married people. We're very traditional here. Don't let the elders catch you kissing. "

"What will they do?" Natsuki growled feeling her hackles rise.

Aoi shrank back feeling suddenly under attack "they'll make you get married."

Whatever Natsuki had been expecting that wasn't it. She deflated in shock "but we're girls!"

"That doesn't matter!" Aoi said furiously making both Shizuru and Natsuki draw back with surprise "two girls can love each other as well! And they can be just as improper!"

Natsuki blushed and refused to look at Shizuru who she knew would be grinning at that. "So," Shizuru said slowly "the problem isn't with me kissing my _girlfriend _but the fact that I'm _kissing _my girlfriend."

Aoi nodded but Natsuki who didn't concentrate on anything other than the warm glow of being called Shizuru's girlfriend didn't catch the meaning.

"If there are other people in your group in partnerships like that you should tell them," Aoi said then looked at the bedding Shizuru had brought in with a darker look "and you won't be allowed to stay in her room."

"Aw," Shizuru sagged with disappointment.

Natsuki grinned with relief. She didn't think she would be able to keep her hands to herself while Shizuru stayed with her but the thought of getting married made her feet cold.

XxXx

"Sir we just got a report from Sergey," Hiko said laying the folder down on Prime Minister Kuga's desk.

"Sergey?" Kuga frowned taking the report but not looking at it "what did he say?"

"It seems that Smith has decided to mobilise the military to go after the deviants," Hiko said expecting to be questioned thoroughly on the message rather than Kuga reading it himself.

"Smith? He's going himself? But he's not President anymore that woman what's her name is," Kuga said confused. He would have to fire a lot of people if his intelligence turned out to be wrong.

"It seems that Smith is staging a coup d'etat," Hiko said plainly.

Kuga sat back in his chair in silence. He absorbed the information and his mind whirled with plans "how's our public image?"

"Since the death of your daughter at the hands of mutant terrorist sympathies have been at an all time high," Hiko said "the state funeral was widely received and helped drum up support for new anti mutant bills and quitted discontents. Your imagine of the caring father is firmly established, PR are now switching to the strong steady image. We've talked about your private image. Pr have put a list of acceptable candidates together to be your new wife. The romance is expected to create more support for future ventures."

Kuga nodded he knew this but he was trying to see were he could fit his new plan in with his image. If Natsuki turned up alive it would ruin his career. She had to stay hidden but if Smith got a hold of her he would forever be at that slimy man's beck and call. He stroked his chin thoughtfully. "The most time I can risk being away from the office is four days. Have a double fill in for me. I'm going to follow Smith and dispose of Natsuki myself. Have some of the black suits prepped to follow him. I assume Sergey managed to get his destination?"

Hiko nodded "he is heading to a hidden island. We can follow him from a distance but sir why are you going yourself?"

"Why Hiko isn't that obvious? I miss my daughter," Kuga said with a vindictive chuckle.

XxXx


	23. Chapter 23

Haruka awoke to sunlight streaming on her face. She rolled over and buried her head under her pillow then jerked upright as she remembered about the boat and Yukino. The room she was in had wooden panelling halfway up the wall. The rest of the wall was white with stencilled Sakura blossoms adoring it right up to the ceiling. There was a small shrine and picture of an old man in the corner but nothing else in the room other than her bedding. She rose and looked for her clothes. Her body suit was no where to be found instead a white dress was folded neatly beside shoes and socks. She frowned and wondered if they were hers. Had Yukino left them for her? She wavered with indecision it would be bad if she put the clothes on and it turned out they were not for her but if she walked around naked to find Yukino the other girl might get embarrassed. She put the clothes on gingerly and felt awkward being out of her uniform without Yukino's permission.

She wondered in her socks around the new building. So far she couldn't see anyone. She slid open a paper door and gasped. Senior Master Smith had a study in which he kept filing cabinets and work books in the manner. Here was a room filled with books and comfortable chairs with lights that stood over their shoulder. She looked around quickly and couldn't shake the lingering feeling that she was trespassing. She went in quickly and shut the door behind her. All the books had hard ridged spines and some were more creased than others. She ran her hands along them enjoying the feel. She stopped at a dark blue cover and liking the look she took it out. Flipping it open revealed many small rows of text and letters that stood starkly on the page. She frowned as she realised she couldn't read them. Odd words jumped out at her which she understood but they just highlighted the fact that she didn't understand the rest.

"You can borrow that if you want," she turned sharply and nearly broke the book shelf as she tried to shove the book back and hide the fact she had been looking. A dark haired girl smiled softly at her from the door. She entered the room and picked up the book that had failed to go where Haruka had tried to jamb it. "'Darwin's theory of evolution' well that's a bit heavy for me," a charming grin broke across the girls features as she stuck out her hand "I'm Chie, the others have told me a lot about you Haruka. Would you like to take a book?"

"No," she said shortly backing away from the girl. She swallowed and her stony eyes glared wearily at the girl.

"Yeah I wouldn't like this one either," Chie continued sensing the unease in Haruka and trying to make her relax "I like these books more," she took a well worn cover from a shelf above and next to the blue book Haruka had chose. She handed Haruka the back to read.

Haruka took the cover and instead of reading the blurb she flipped the book open to see the same intimidating texts and words. These books didn't have the pictures she was used to. She gave it back to Chie quickly not wanting to hold it for another second.

Chie nodded and said "well romance isn't to everyone's taste but you have to like Harry Potter!" She grabbed the dark adults edition and gave it to Haruka. She didn't realise how cruel she was being.

Haruka dropped the book and turned away. She walked so quickly out of the room that she forgot to use a door. Chie gasped as the wall was broke with little effort. She called after the other girl fearing that she had offended her. Haruka marched on until she stumbled out of the house and down a path. She just kept walking to get away. She was perfection but had never felt so idiotic than when that dark haired girl passed her books she didn't understand. Yukino would never be with someone like her.

She walked until her hearing picked up the sounds of stilted words. Curious she walked closer to the sound and found a woman sitting under a tree with a child. The child read slowly from a book in the same manner she did. She approached the couple with trepidation hoping she wouldn't frighten them. When the woman looked up and saw her she went still. The boy sensing the change also looked up but his face bloomed into a wide smile "it's a gifted! It's the one who pulled the boat!"

Haruka frowned then blinked in shock as the little boy launched himself from his seat and latched onto her arm. "Teacher can we take a break! I want to play with the gifted!"

"Mika! Don't latch onto her like that!" The teacher admonished.

Haruka tilted her head to the side and stared at the woman. She was average in height and had long straight brown hair and a full fringe, she looked very young despite the high collar dress she wore to her ankles. "You're a teacher?"

"Yes," and the woman blushed and seemed to be amazed to be talking to her.

She had seen that look on the pup's faces back in SEARRs when they met her for the first time. Maybe this woman knew about her being the top Hound of SEARRs. "Are you teaching him to read?" She asked her voice sounding harsh without her consent.

"Yes, Miko is a little slow but that doesn't mean he's not capable," the last part was side to the boy at her side. The teacher had a firm look in her eye that reminded Haruka of Yukino.

The resemblance comforted her enough that she asked, rather shyly "can you teach me too?"

The teacher blinked in shock but quickly recovered and smiled a the gifted. She took Haruka's hand and led her to the tree "of course I can."

Haruka smiled she like the Yukino like woman.

XxXx

Nao laughed as she dangled a bit of web in front of the black kitten. Beside her Mikoto was playing with the tabby and the grey kitten. Nao felt guilty that she had neglected the other girl for so long and was trying to make it up to her. "I'll go get us some lemonade."

"Yum!" Mikoto said then turned as she swore she heard something behind her. She forgot about it as Nao got up and left and she had to take charge of the other kitten. It was fun watching them chase after the string and then get stuck on the web when they finally apprehended their prey. Their tiny legs twitched and flicked in an effort to rid themselves of the web and they bit at it in agitation and got their mouths caught like sticky toffees. Mikoto laughed and helped them.

Behind her gravel crunched and she turned sharply and caught Nina trying to hide behind the stone pillar once again. She tilted her head to the side and watched as the girl froze with a guilty look on her face. Mikoto glanced at her then at the kittens "do you wanna play?"

Nina hadn't been able to get the strange creatures out of her head since she seen them jumping about on the grass yesterday. The other girl stood guard over them and she didn't think she would be allowed near them after what had happened on the boat. "Can I?" She asked coming half out of the pillar ready to retreat if the other girl said no.

Mikoto nodded and waved her over. Nina scurried to crouch down beside Mikoto. She glanced hesitantly at the other girl before she reached out to stroke the grey animal that was approaching her with curiosity. She jerked her hand back as she felt the soft fur, then with a grin at Mikoto who seemed to be sharing her enjoyment she stroked it more firmly. Mikoto laughed with delight and Nina copied her. Mikoto early passed Nina the web and showed her how to dangle it to catch the grey's interest.

"His names Takumi, the tiger like one is Mai and the dark moody one that always tries to run away is Nao, though don't tell Nao I called her one dark and moody," Mikoto grinned sharing the secret with Nina who grinned back not fully understanding but still enjoying the confidence.

Nao came out with the lemonade to see her place usurped. She went to give Mikoto the juice anyway but it was scooped from her hand. She turned to glare at Natsuki who was leaning against a stone pillar with a grin. "Give that back fattie."

Natsuki only smiled at the now tolerated nickname "oh come on Nao just leave them alone. Nina doesn't really make friends easily."

Nao frowned at the pair of kids that were having a ball playing with the kittens. Nina was crazy and insanely powerful she reminded herself. She should get Mikoto as far away from her as possible. A kitten yawned and Nina impulsively put her finger in its closing mouth to feel its curling tongue. She then cried out softly as sharp teeth came down on her finger. Mikoto laughed then nudged Nina with her shoulder in a friendly bump. She looked like a kid to Nao at that moment. "Okay but if she tries to eat a kitten I'm blaming you."

Natsuki rolled her eyes but was contented to sit on the step and watch Nina and Mikoto play together.

XxXx

On either side of the Mayor Chie and Aoi sat. Chie was trying her best to ignore the other girl while Aoi tried her best to catch Chie's eye. Shizuru watched the whole thing with amusement while Yukino stewed beside her. Both of them were barely listening to the Mayor who had a tendency to repeat himself.

"So, we can't fix your boat as the damage was far to extensive. We can however provide you with a new vessel." The Mayor offered.

"It won't have any of the advances of the Diana," Yukino pointed out.

"No," The Mayor conceded "but maybe you could install some of them on the new ship?"

"The technology is very delicate. I would have to talk to Akane about it. She would know if such a thing was possible," Yukino answered staring out into the garden with distraction.

"Thank you anyway for your generous offer to help us," Shizuru added and Yukino flushed as she realised how rude she was being. Shizuru grinned internally having great fun at watch Yukino worry incessantly over Haruka who had wondered off according to Chie.

"There is another option…" Chie said glancing at the Mayor unsurely.

"Yes, you could all stay here of course," The Mayor smiled "having so many gifted would reassure some of our older population and you won't be hunted here."

Shizuru and Yukino shared contemplative looks. Shizuru eventually said "I think it reassures us all to have that option but it would be up to the individuals of our group. We will relay your generous offers this evening."

"I'm in no rush for an answer," the Mayor said lightly. "I'll send Aoi with you to be our go between."

Chie grinded her teeth together and Aoi seemed to shake with happiness. The Mayor had a teasing smile on his face that he was trying desperately to turn into an emotionless mask. Shizuru grinned as well. "That would be okay with you right Chie?"

"Yes," Chie said shortly her face contorting with anger.

"Oh by the way," The Mayor said not even bothering to hide his enjoyment of Chie's displeasure. "The town will be throwing you all a welcoming party. Preparations are already being made."

"Lovely," Shizuru said thinking she could actually take Natsuki on a real date now.

XxXx

When Haruka eventually returned to the house Yukino stuck to her like glue. Shizuru found it hilarious but could admit she was just as bad as she never left Natsuki's side. Even now when the group had gathered around a long table that night to talk she was practically in Natsuki's lap.

"Okay I have to ask," Mai said slightly tipsy as she and Midori were the only ones that had said yes to the alcohol that Chie had offered "has anyone else had their powers act up when they were turned on?"

"Mai!" Nao barked embarrassed. Today she had stuck them both to the wall when Mai had cornered her in her room. Natsuki of all people found them and cut them apart laughing her ass off as she did so.

Natsuki started laughing all over again and Nao glared fiercely and shrugged away Mai's comforting hand. She glared at her savagely as the rest of the table laughed at her question. They all seemed to remember the incident on the yatch were Nao had webbed them together.

"Come on! Answer the question! This is important," Mai whined then looked to Natsuki for support.

Natsuki shrugged then said "sorry Mai that's never happened to me before. Guess I have more self control than Nao," she smirked at the younger girl who looked ready to hurl herself over the table and strangle her.

"Oh really?" Shizuru said raising her eyebrow at Natsuki "you call what happened this morning self control?"

Natsuki's eye widened and she hissed at Shizuru "shut up that was only one kiss!"

Shizuru smirked but stayed blissfully silent on the subject. "Well you all remember my lecherous self right?" Everyone nodded Nao with something like horror in her eyes "does that help Mai?"

"Yeah, sort of but what about anyone else?" Mai said trying to show Nao that it was nothing to be embarrassed about.

"I have," everyone gaped as the surprising revelation came from Haruka.

"No, you haven't," Yukino said stunned at the notion of Haruka being turned on. Of Haruka even knowing what that meant.

"Yes, when I discovered my super speed it was because I accidentally walked in on you in the shower. You yelled at me to get out and I ran through a wall. Then when I found out about my heat vision it was when you got your first bra and showered it to me, remember I blew up your mothers flower pot? Then I found out about my sense of smell when we were in bed together and you hand was moving under the sheets and this really strong smell came fro-" Yukino slapped her hand over Haruka's mouth her face bright red, she didn't dare look at Shizuru. "That's enough Haruka!"

"How did you know what that means!" Yukino hissed with horror.

Haruka shrugged "you made me trail Shizuru most of the boat trip and she liked to talk about Natsuki. She would tell me what she wanted to do with her," Haruka frowned and looked over Yukino's shoulder to Shizuru who was still reclining in Natsuki's arms. "Though I still don't know why you would want your doubles to help."

Shizuru just smiled in a way that reminded everyone uncomfortably of her lusty counterpart. Nao now began to smirk at Natsuki who was flushed with embarrassment. She made it her priority to get Haruka alone in order for her to divulge further information that she could use to tease the telepath. Natsuki read this thought and made it her priority to stop Nao going anywhere near Haruka. She glared fiercely at the younger girl who just smirked malevolently back.

Haruka then turned back to Mai "that's what you meant wasn't it Mai?"

Mai nodded speechless. She made the mistake of looking at Yukino's glowering face and blushed herself before looking at anything else. Yukino smouldered with rage at Shizuru's unrepentant air of self satisfaction.

"My eye's glowed when I was with Youko, that's how she found out about me," Midori volunteered to the awkward silence.

Encouraged by the confessions Kazu spoke up "my power didn't really kick in until I started to date Akane. That's when I actually realised I was a mutant."

"Every time I saw Kazu I would make electrical equipment spark," Akane confessed.

"Is that why my computer blew up?" Kazu asked deeply touched. Akane nodded and he put his arm around her in an embrace.

"What about you Chie?" Mai asked trying to include their host "actually we don't even know what your power is," that got the attention of the rest of the table that turned towards Chie with curiosity.

"Ah," Chie said feeling put on the spot with all the expectant gazes directed at her "my power…is a bit complicated."

"She produces pheromones," Aoi said cutting across Chie. For the first time the easy going girl seemed annoyed "she can make anyone want her. She doesn't like her power because it's not exactly the most useful one to the village."

"Aoi!" Chie snapped.

"She also doesn't like anyone getting close to her because she thinks no one could possible just like her for herself instead of her power," Aoi said again seeming to attack Chie without looking at her. Shizuru nodded as that explained a lot about the two girls tense relationship.

"Maybe I just don't like the person trying to get close," Chie bit out glaring at Aoi as the air become tense. Many shifted as it seemed that they were interrupting something private.

"What I want to know is that if you're a mutant does that mean you're more likely to be gay!" Akane said to diffuse the argument. The table turned to glace strangely at her.

"What?" Shizuru said slightly offended.

"Well, look!" Akane said waving her hand around the table "Kazu and I are the only straight ones here!"

The others seemed to notice that for the first time. "I don't have a problem with that but don't you find it interesting?"

"Maybe the mutant gene is related to the gay gene," Midori giggle. The table laughed with her and Akane smiled in relief as for a moment there it seemed like she was about to be lynched.


	24. Chapter 24

People had been running by the house all day like worker ants. Everyone was doing their part for the party, except the guests of honour. They sat on the porch in a group watching as various people ran around the encroach of the house with supplies. Nina and Mikoto were playing with the cats a little way off with Erstin hovering over them watchfully.

"This seems like a nice place," Kazu said.

Shizuru nodded and some of the others did so as well. Despite the sunny afternoon and the happy expectation of the part a tense cloak penetrated the air. every time one of them talked they felt like the air was ripping around them.

"I can't stay here," Mai said "Takumi isn't here. I have to find him. He's all alone."

Natsuki frowned at this but then Shizuru hesitated before speaking "Mai, you might have to consider that Takumi didn't make it to that other island…"

Mai glanced at her in shock "what do you mean…?"

"Well, you contacted Y to bring Takumi to that island. Y might have done the same thing to Takumi that he did to us. Takumi might be with SEARRs…" or dead was the thought she didn't want to voice but she could tell by the awkward shifting others had heard it.

"No," Mai denied shaking her head. Nao reached out to hold her hand but Mai didn't seem to notice "he's alive," she couldn't think about the other possibility "we didn't see him at SEARRs, right?"

Yukino was startled when Mai turned to her. She avoided eye contact and stared at her lap. "I don't know. I never knew all the mutants in SEARRs there was to many of them. It could be possible but Y also let some mutants escape to the island though he didn't know we knew that. Maybe your brother was one of the lucky ones."

"Takumi was always luck," Nao said quickly and Mai nodded but seemed to shrink into herself.

"I'll go with you. I can help you find him," Natsuki said to reassure Mai. She was rewarded with a small smile. She then looked at Shizuru "will you come with me?"

Shizuru thought the island was a quaint little town but she wasn't sure if she could live her whole life in such an idyllic place. "I'll go where Natsuki goes."

Natsuki gave a small smile and allowed Shizuru to hug her without much protesting.

"I'm not staying," Midori said her face devoid of all smiles "I have to go back for Youko and her brats. Though," she lent back on her hands and turned her head to stare at the town "it's such a nice place that I'll definitely find my way back here."

Yukino didn't know what she should do. The village and its people were lovely but she wasn't a gifted and if they ever found out what she did to there idols they might not stay so lovely. But she didn't want to go on another journey to find an island that SEARRs had never managed to locate. Y was the only person in SEARRs that could reach the island and SEARRs was waiting for the population to grow sufficiently before farming it. Which was another thing say they did find that other island and then SEARRs came…She sighed.

"I want to stay," Kazu spoke to Akane who looked at him puzzled "you can stay here and be safe while I go find Reito. I can team up with Midori since he's in the same place as the person she's looking for."

Akane grimaced at Reito's name. Kazu was much to fond of that boy "I don't want you to leave me."

Kazu felt guilty but wouldn't be swayed "Reito saved me, I have to do the same for him."

"Then I'll come with you," Akane said not wanting Kazu to go off into danger without her looking after him.

Kazu shook his head "I don't want you to get hurt again. You can't walk without my support. You would slow us down." It was harsh and he felt like a bully but he didn't want Akane to get hurt.

Akane closed her mouth and looked away. She eventually got up and hated the fact that she had to grip the wall tightly to move slowly away. She wouldn't ask for Kazu's help not now.

Midori got up and headed into town and Kazu followed her. Mai left without a word and headed into the house. Nao wavered for a moment before following her at a distance. It felt like the group was splintering apart. It felt weird to think that they wouldn't see the others faces.

"What about them?" Yukino asked looking at Nina who was trying to snatch a kitten back from the taller Erstin.

"I don't want to leave Nina so I suppose they'll come with us to the new island," Natsuki said still frowning.

Shizuru rubbed her back soothingly "and you, Yukino?"

"I don't-" Yukino began but Haruka who had remained quite and far away for most of the conversation broke in "we have to stay here for a little bit then we can Yukino wants."

Yukino looked surprised "why do we have to stay here?"

"Because," Haruka said like she had answered the question. She then looked at the sky and got up and dusted herself off. She began to walk away without a word.

"Haruak! Where are you going!?" Yukino demanded. Her voice took on a commanding tone without her consent. Haruka was changing and as a defence she was slipping back into a roll she detested.

Haruka halted automatically at the tone but wavered with her answer. She felt her gut tremble when she would immediately tell Yukino the truth but she needed it to be a surprise "a-a walk."

"Where too?" Yukino said suspiciously hating the fact that Shizuru was sitting across form her with a raised eyebrow.

Haruka didn't know what to do. She didn't want to tell Yukino but disobeying her was frightening and wrong and a tiny bit exhilarating. It was Shizuru that came to her rescue "that's not really any of your business is it Yukino? Haruka is her own person isn't she?"

Yukino looked annoyed at the fact that Shizuru was being extremely smug. "that's what you wanted wasn't it?" Shizuru said with the tiniest bit of bite. Yukino swallowed "of course," she said but wanted to continue to badger Haruka. "Well then, see you later Haruka. I do hope you won't miss the party." Shizuru smiled widely and Natsuki rolled her eyes at her taking great pleasure in winding Yukino up like a toy soldier.

Haruka was stunned that she had been referred to as a person. What was more, Yukino had agreed. She blinked and walked away in a daze. Yukino though she was a person.

Shizuru kept smiling at Yukino until she couldn't take anymore and stormed away in the same direction as Haruka.

"Are you proud of yourself?" Natsuki asked grimly.

"Immensely," Shizuru smiled and wrapped her arms around Natsuki who immediately felt lighter but was trying not to show it.

XxXx

Chie walked out of the fabric shop after collecting the new gifted party clothes. She was weight down by the stack of boxes and the shoes were hitting her sides rhythmically as she walked. She had only got a few steps when she was bombarded by offers of help. She refused the old ladies that threw away their sticks to take a box or the old men who tried to wink at her and still pinch her bum. Behind her was a trail of young kids that didn't know why they were compelled to follow her but did so like she was the pied piper.

The adults and teenagers were just as bad. They looked at her with glazed eyes and longing looks. Those that were married went in search of their partners and those that weren't kept offering to help her. Though most of the time they ended up brushing against her and touching her rather than taking a box from her. She was growing increasingly irate but it was her own fault. She shouldn't have come out without taking her shower this morning. Her pheromones were in full swing and people already being excited about the party were easily to wind up.

"Oh!" she jerked as someone grabbed her ass firmly. The boxes clattered to the ground and she whirled to glare at the offender. The crowd that had gathered around her, all different age groups, shrink back. Aoi didn't budge but stood smiling guiltily. She waved and her blush stained her cheeks unflatteringly. Chie growled because she was the only person she couldn't shout at. She snatched up the boxes and stormed off or tried to anyway. She was so encumbered that her storming liked like a mild drizzle.

"Let me help you, Chie," Aoi said taking three of the boxes from the top of the pile allowing Chie to actually see where she was going.

"I don't like your type of help Aoi," Chie said with annoyance.

"I couldn't resist!" Aoi said laughing "you were so tense like you expected someone to do it and I just had too!"

Chie snorted but resolved not to speak another word to the other girl. They walked in silence with Aoi trying to make Chie smile or look at her to no avail. When they reached the familiar red fence Chie paused and glared over her shoulder at Aoi.

"I'm allowed in now," Aoi said defensively squaring her shoulders in case Chie tried to send her away.

Chie just glared and awkwardly opened the gate. She didn't hold it open for Aoi like she would for anyone else and instead let the girl fumble by herself. She disappeared inside the house confident Aoi didn't know the layout well enough to follow her.

She was right. Aoi walked aimlessly with the boxes. She should just set them down and go home but she wanted to see Chie. She liked being near the other girl even if she pretended to hate her. She was also insanely curious to see what Chie's room looked like. She slid open door after door finding a living room, a study and two bathrooms before she encounter her first bedroom. It didn't look occupied and so she moved on to the next. The same thing. This went on until someone cleared their throat. She turned with a guilty start and saw Shizuru watching her was a raised eyebrow. "Sorry, I just wanted to find Chie."

"Chie went to have a shower," Shizuru said eyeing the boxes in Aoi's arms.

"Oh, well, I suppose I should just leaves these," Aoi tried to laugh off her snooping not wanting a gifted to think the worst of her.

"Yes, I suppose you might," Shizuru said walking past Aoi. She was four doors down when she gently knocked on the paper door and called over her shoulder "you can put those in there."

Aoi sighed as the haunty blonde girl walked off. She made her way to the storage room with a heavy heart. She wouldn't get to see Chies room now. She slid open the paper door and grinned. It was a western bedroom. Chie was one of the very few people that preferred Western fashion. The modern bed with legs and a leather head board was dressed in light grey sheets that match the curtains that looked out into the garden. Two pine dressers where placed under bookshelves that held pictures. Aoi hastily sat down the boxes to glance at the pictures and smiled victoriously. One was off Chie and her parents, Chie as a child at her gifted ceremony with her father presenting her the key to this house but the rest all had her in them. She and Chie had been childhood friends long before Chie was discovered to be a gifted when she was ten. Her as a child grinned at her older self with the same happiness that swelled within her now. Chie did like her. She wouldn't keep pictures if she didn't. Of course Chie was in the pictures as well or someone else and they weren't solo pictures of herself but she still thought the fact that she was in nearly everyone one of them counted as a love confession.

She heard foots steps coming back and quickly made her escape through the window. She didn't want to mess things up with Chie. The girl was insanely private which accounted for most of Aoi's confusion around her. But not anymore, she grinned.

XxXx

Youko was getting really sick and tired of being pushed around. She stumbled back as a black gloved fist nearly broke her nose. Her guard was quick and efficient as he slammed the cage bars shut. Apparently they could only do their job when face with someone who wasn't trained or in possession of violent mutant powers. She lured from side to side in the cage hoping to upset it enough to fall off the trolley and burst open on the boat.

Horrible shrieking wails were slashing through the air as the helicopter took off again.

Mr Smith paid no heed to her as he walked leisurely over to the captain who was standing with a tray of tea and a thick bundle of papers. One wrinkled hand was sat on top off the papers to stop them blowing away in the wind. Smith took the papers and his aide took the tray and he didn't even look at her as he was escorted into a luxurious sitting room.

A bat crashed heavily down on the top of her cage to keep her still but she continued to thrash as the guards tried to take her below the deck. She prayed for strength, she prayed that her anger and fear would be enough to rip the cage apart but the door closed after Nick was carted in behind her. They were alone in the dark storage room. The small enclosed space made her realise that she was the one screaming. Her throat burned and she tapered off sobbing.

Nick joined her in the dark. His own whimpers made her feel even worse because now she couldn't reach out to him.

"Did you see?" She rasped.

Nicked cried but she couldn't see him in the dark. She crossed to the end of her cage and stretched her fingers as far out as they could go. They still couldn't reach him. His crying tore at her heart.

"Did you see?" She asked again, her voice cracked.

"Vera didn't like it…" he cried at last and she could hear him shift to curl up in the corner.

She cried harder because she hadn't wanted him to see. She didn't want him to realise that the figure tacked to the side of the boat like a cheap bobble was his sister. She must have been in so much pain. The side of the boat was stain in a red strip. She must have cried for her and she was to busy being trapped in a helicopter to help her.

XxXx

"So Y is on board?" Mr Smith asked leafing through the papers.

"Yes, sir. Everything you asked for is here," the captain nodded. He was a tall well built man that knew his place. Smith liked him for that alone.

"Good. Have preparations made for my message. I trust that the men are ready to go?" Smith said wanting to finish things quickly. Truth be told the matter was something of an embarrassment. His daughter running off with the Number one Hound. But after tonight it wouldn't matter. He would have Haruka for his new programme. SEARRs occupation of the east would be no more and he would have his primary force ready to retaliate if the fools on the board tested him. "I want the Kuga girl alive. If Fujino dies it won't be the end of everything but Kuga must remain intact."

The Captain nodded, he had already given those orders to his men. He turned to set up the conference room for the ex President.

"Oh and one more thing," Mr Smith's eyes glittered dangerously "I want Midori alive. You bring her here alive. I don't care what state she arrives, beaten, raped or like a spring chicken but she gets here alive." He rubbed his jaw where the woman had the audacity to hit him. He wouldn't forgive the insult and she would find that out. The gay porn had been an embarrassment that he was eager to pay back.

The captain nodded again then hesitated "sir…?" he shifted uncomfortably "what about the local inhabitants?"

"The island is uncharted and no one knows about it," Mr Smith shrugged "no law can interfere there. Allow your men free rein as long as they stick to my plan." Why should he care about a bunch of dog lovers?

XxXx

The bars on the island were a lot different that what Midori was used to. Kids sat with their mothers at the tables while men hung around at the bar getting drinks for their families or their friends. Most of the bars Midori had visited where filled with drunk people looking to get laid. The décor was usually dark and worn covered only by the stale cigarette smoke and spilt beer. Nothing a tall like the well lit room she was in now. She didn't slow her stride as she threw the double doors open like she was entering a saloon. She marched straight to the bar and ordered a beer having no clue what was on tap. It was only after the bar tender, a woman which again surprised her, sat the foamy liquate goodness down in front of her that she remembered she had no money what so ever. She gave her best charming grin and was debating about drinking really fast and running out "how much…?"

There was nearly a fight as the men at the bar scramble to be the one to pay for her drink. The bar tender reared back under the assault of so many bills. Midori actually felt quite happy about that. Not even on her hottest/smuttiest nights had she had so many men trying to buy her a drink. When it looked like it would get ugly she pushed down the nearest hands to her and gave them all her best smile "fellas, don't worry by the time this nights over you'll all have bought me a drink," or six.

The men didn't seem reassured but Midori's ear caught on a whispered conversation going on at the only table where two men sat. She grabbed her glass and plunked down on the spare seat. Everyone in the bar followed her movements and the men buzzed about her worried that they would loose the right to buy the gifted a drink. Midori had always felt she was special and coming to this island confirmed what her giant ego already knew.

The two men looked horrified that she had joined them especially since they were having a private conversation. "You're wrong," Midori said simply to the one on the right. He was a boy, about his early twenties at a push, he was medium build and had brown hair that was well kept. He seemed to be the older of the two. The younger boy who looked very famine to the point Midori was sure he would have been gay had she not just ease dropped on their conversation.

"I'm wrong about what gifted…?" the older boy asked as the pale dark haired boy beside him lost what little colour he had. Midori decided she was going to call the one with the brown her Roy and the dark haired girly one Snow White. Snowy for short.

"That's not how you get a girl and its certainly not how you please one," Midori said. She was home sick and thinking about Youko but didn't do depressed very well so decided to impart her wisdom instead. "Where ever you got that information about the third hole dump it back. Definitely not on a first date! I was engaged to You and going out with her for two years before I even got to talk about that!"

The two boys looked like they were going to die of embarrassment. As the woman began to frown and glare at the two boys Midori then remember how traditional this island was about relationships. She had drunk deeply from her glass and decided she didn't care. She missed Youko "I'll tell you how to please a girl! No, wait, how to please a woman!" She nodded pleased with her amendment. Her beer was replaced secretly as none of the men wanted their wives to know they were encouraging this.

The smarter men grumbled and made noises about the youth of today and how despicable that they where corrupting the gifted. The even smarter husbands began to pack up their families seemingly outraged at the open talk of such private affairs. The bar was eventually cleared of children and frowning woman leaving only those that could appreciate a dirty story in the audience. Though of course not a single soul in that room would tell anyone that that had embarrassed themselves enough to actually listen or take heed of the advice. They where only their for the moral guidance that their peers needed.

XxXx

"It's to hard," Nina grumbled raising her arms when prompted.

Erstin grinned but lifted her foot when asked.

"Mai says we have to," Mikoto said less annoyed than Nina. She could see the chocolate bar Nao hand in her hands and so didn't fuss when Mai pulled off her top.

"At least you're not the one putting it on," Natsuki grumbled fighting with the fabric as Nina glared down at her.

"I've never been so…" covered, was the word Nina was looking for. Honestly did she really need to wear all this? She shifted and Natsuki yanked her back into place. Natsuki was just as annoyed as she was. She would rather wear the loose clothes she had on before but Natsuki was insisting and the only reason Natsuki was insisting was because Natsuki's Erstin was insisting. She glared at Shizuru who seemed to be as important to Natsuki as Erstin was to her.

"Ara, you think that wearing suck lovely kimono's was a punishment," Shizuru smiled leaving Erstin a moment to correct the way Natsuki tied the kimono "its left over right," she teased.

"I knew that," Natsuki snapped out of embarrassment and Shizuru just smile making her blush worse.

Shizuru retreated diplomatically and went to tie Erstin's obi. When the dresses had been given to them for the party she was delighted that she would get to see her Natsuki in something so nice. She had never accounted for the fact that the youngest of them would have no idea how to put on the dress. It was nice though them all in a room teaching the younger girls. It was what she imagined having sister to be like except she suspected that she wasn't supposed to be anticipating seeing one of her 'sister' get undressed. Natsuki caught her eye and she couldn't help her grin turning slightly wicked. Natsuki yanked Nina in front of her like a human shield and the younger girl glared down at her in annoyance. "Now for your hair. Do you an idea in mind?"

Erstine shook her head. She seemed to be the only one enjoying the dress up game. Even Mai looked exasperated trying to get Mikoto's Kimono to behave itself. Like its wearer the clothes were wild like a breeze was constantly pulling at it. It caused Mai's careful efforts to be wiped away and she was loosing patients. Nao stood behind her waving the chocolate bar to keep Mikoto equally calm. "I don't know…" Erstine hesitated touching a strand of hair. SEARRs had only ever let her wear it the one way. She couldn't really imagine herself different.

Shizuru seemed to be smiling in understanding. She turned Erstin away from the little mirror on the self and began to gather the hair in clumps. She had an idea in mind already.

Natsuki gave one last yank on the obi and Nina 'woofed' as the air was pulled from her lungs. Natsuki stood up in victory as the scarlet kimono was finished. The younger girls were dressed in red kimono's while the older ones were in blue. It had some significance but no one had bothered to tell her and she didn't really care. Her apathy might also be because she looked rather well in blue. Natsuki put her hands on her hips and surveyed her handy work extremely please with herself. Mai still hadn't got Mikoto's kimono to behave itself and the younger girl was starting to become impatient. Natsuki was even prouder of herself when she realised that she had finished before Mai. She then looked at Shizuru to see her styling Erstin's hair and her satisfaction fled and she cursed. She wasn't any good with hair. That's why her own was left alone to do what it would. She supposed she could always do a braid. She reached for Nina.

Her hands were promptly knocked away "what do you think your doing now?" Nina glared feeling that she had been touched enough for one day by none Erstin people.

"I have to do your hair," Natsuki glared frustration beginning to rise. Mai had finally got Mikoto's kimono into some order and was starting to level out with Nina. She had to get the stupid hair sorted before she lost.

"No," Nina flatly refused. She crossed her arms and cocked her hip. She mirrored Natsuki perfectly.

Shizuru had to stop to take in the sight of the brunettes glaring at each other in a silent battle of wills. How did no one else realise they were related? She felt the guilt nibble at her for keeping it a secret but it was only a brief flash quickly chased away by her belief that she was saving Natsuki from unnecessary hurt.

The staring contest went on until Natsuki said "let me do your hair or I won't show you how to take it off."

Nina frowned but held her ground "I don't care," the thought of staying in the same clothes appealed to her as she wouldn't have to put up with Nasuki's weird idea of hygiene. She had went most of her life without brushing her teeth or washing everyday and Natsuki's insistence she do both was starting to annoy her.

"It means you won't get to go around naked anymore," and slyly Natsuki's eyes flicked to Erstin and Nina got what she meant. She yanked her hair forward in offering as she panicked realised that she wouldn't be able to get Erstin out of the kimono either.

Natsuki smirked and Shizuru was very proud of her. She stepped away from Erstin and held up a mirror "what do you think?"

It was a simple French twist that allowed wisps of hair to frame the blonde girls face. Erstine gasped as she looked like a real person. She felt like a princess with her nice dress and done up hair. She looked at Shizuru with an uncomfortable amount of gratitude. She was shocked when the blonde girl surged forwards and hugged her. "Thank you," Erstin said and her voice was slightly watery. Shizuru cleared her throat in embarrassment but was pleased at herself all the same.

"Crap!" Natsuki snarled.

Everyone turned to look at Natsuki and Nina who seemed to be fighting each other. Natsuki was wrestling a hair tie in place at the end of a braid but Nina was shaking her head from side to side and cursing in the same way Natsuki did. Nina eventually won as her fist grazed netsuke's nose hard enough to make the older girls eyes water as she jumped back. Nina lifted her head breathing hard like a rampaging bull.

"Natsuki what have you done!?" Shizuru cried horrified.

Nao laughed her ass off and Mai tried to hide her chuckle behind Mikoto.

"What?" Natsuki said defensivly "it's neat!"

"If by neat you mean got shocked by lighting," Nao smirked. Natsuki glared.

Nina had two plat's on either side of her head and Natsuki was right, they were neat. It was the spiky clumps that protruded like wings from the younger girl that was strange. Shizuru wasn't sure that her hair could do that without a lot of gel and luck.

"Shizuru what do you think?" Natuski asked looking for support.

"It's certainly…unique," she said easily remember that Natsuki was the girl she was in love with. In love with for her personality not her hair styling skills.

"I think its wonderful," Erstin said blushing.

Nina who had been glaring at the room blushed and gingerly felt her hair. Natsuki was glad for the support. Until she realised that Erstin was looking at Nina in a much to grown up way. She then glared at the younger girl and became annoyed when Erstin didn't notice.

"Hey, the village has assemble on our door," Chie laughed as she popped her head in the door. She was already dressed in her own blue kimono. Her hair seemed to be extra spiky at the front and she wasn't wearing her glasses. "I haven't seen Haruka around have you guys? Kazu and Midori haven't come back either."

"I wouldn't worry," Shizuru said reasonably "they can take care of themselves."

Chie nodded seeming reassured "I'll take the little ones while you get ready."

"I'm not little," Mikoto frowned looking down at herself.

"Go with her anyway twerp," Nao slapped her on the head to get her moving towards the door.

"You won't be able to call her that for much longer," Natsuki said also shoving Nina towards the door. She grinned as she slid her eyes sideways and took immense pleasure in pronouncing "shorty."

"Fatty" Nao growled her pride hurt. So what if she was somewhat vertically challenged. She didn't look at Mai because she knew the other girl would be grinning at her. Two arms wrapped around her waist and Mai kissed her cheek. She was totally ruining her tough imagine in front of Natsuki. She glared at the brunette who was smirking up a storm.

"Lets get dressed shall we?" Shizuru said amused. She began to unbutton her shirt.

Mai and Natsuki traded looks and Shizuru was surprised when she couldn't read them. She was even more surprised when she found herself pushed out of the door with Nao.

"Yeah like we would change with you two in the room," Mai laughed and Natsuki grinned as she shut the door in their stunned faces.

"What?!" Nao was outraged that she didn't get to peep on her own girlfriend "that sucks!"

"Yes, that is highly unfair," Shizuru pouted.

The door stayed shut.

XxXx

Natsuki smiled and reached back to take Shizuru's hand. The blonde still felt a little put out about not being in the changing room but let it go when Natsuki started looking entirely to satisfied with herself. She didn't want the other girl to think she had won something. She smiled brightly back and Natsuki immediately let go of her hands nervous.

Balance restored.

They were in the middle of what seemed to be a candle light procession. Chie and Akane were in front. Chie was helping Akane walk since Kazu hadn't come back yet. Midori was also missing. They were followed by Mai and Mikoto and Nao and Erstin, Natsuki and Nina with Shizuru taking up the rear. Villagers with candles surrounded them and lit their way to the town centre. It was a clear night with only a few stars in the sky which made the tiny torches burn brighter.

They stopped in front of a wooden scaffold which had just been erect that day near the big cheery blossom tree at the town centre. On it stood the Mayor. He smiled in welcoming at all those assembled and broke the deathly silence with his voice "legend has it that the first gifted came to this island just as the volcano erupted. He save the village with his amazing powers and since then gifted have always been apart of our life. WE honour and protect them as they do for us. Now," he smiled at down at their group "a new set of gifted have come to us. We will continue to honour and protect them and if they depart know that our gifts go with them" the solemn tone suddenly vanished as the mayor grinned like a teenager and howled "but for now lets party!"

The mayor excited to the left of the stage as teenagers who had quite demurely walked with them down to the square suddenly charged the platform. They has all manner of rock instruments. Just as they burst into the first cords of a heavy rock song the lights flickered on to reveal a giant TV screen behind them focused on the gifted. People around them were blowing out their candles and grabbing their partners to dance.

Natsuki had no clue what was going on but found herself smiling anyway. She grabbed Shizuru and started to dance whooping when she saw Nao and Mai do the same. Mikoto wasn't content to dance in the thick of the crowd. She scrambled on to the stage to dance with the singer of the island band. Watching people in kimono's and traditional dress rock out was perhaps one of the strangest most enjoyable sights Natsuki had seen.

Nina however didn't like the sudden explosion of noise. She glared at the people that were writhing beside her in threatening movements. She was accidentally knocked forwards and turned to glare at the person only to find herself uncomfortably close to a stranger. She looked for Natsuki in the crowd but started to panic when she didn't see her. A hand grabbed her wrist and she yanked it back. Erstin stumbled forwards into her. Nina was relieved to see her and clutched onto her like the kitten that had clung to her earlier in the day. Erstin grabbed her hand and pushed her way through the crowd. She trailed Nina along behind her sensing her unease.

XxXx

Yukino sighed as she watched a drop of wax run its way down the length of her candle. Since she had no powers and wasn't a gifted she was supposed to join the crowd with the rest of the 'normal' people. She gave a small humourless laugh, it was probably the first time being 'normal' was a bad thing in her life. Chie had been really apologetic about the whole thing but she hadn't really cared in truth. Her mind had been preoccupied.

Haruka still wasn't here. She had gone off some place during the day and had yet to return. She had been doing that ever since she came to the island. Yukino didn't know what to think. Haruka had always been by her side. She felt like a beam that lost its support and was just waving wildly in the wind.

She scoffed disgusted at herself. This was what she wanted. She wanted Haruka to be her own person. Haruka didn't have to tell her where she was going all the time. She didn't own the other girl, not anymore. It was incredibly annoying though, she wasn't used to having no power. She hid to sit and wait and hope Haruka would come back. How did other people do this? How could they let their loved ones go off gallivanting, living their own separate lives, without going crazy? She just wanted to lock Haruka up and keep her to herself in case anyone was ever mean or nasty to her.

Which was stupid and wrong because people were individuals and Haruka was a person. That was still a somewhat new thought for her. She should be happy, she repeated to herself. Haruka was becoming independent. She could admit though, that she didn't like the fact that Hakura being independent meant that she was spending less time with her.

"Yuki-Miss Smith."

Yukino turned in puzzlement at the hesitant voice. Haruka stood on the grass path of the house. She held a book under her arm and a bunch of flowers with the roots still attached. She shifted her weight and looked between the book and the flowers like she was unsure of what to do with them. She eventually shuffled the book out from under her arm and juggled until the flowers were stuffed under her arm instead. She was in the kimono that the other mutants had been wearing. It was in perfect condition without any dirt or wrinkles. The only thing out of place was that Haruka was in her bare feet instead of the wooden sandals she should be wearing. Yukino frowned in confusion at the whole display.

"Once upon a time," Haruka began staring so intently a the page that a wrinkle creased her forehead "there was a cruel prince that was turned into a beast by a wicked witch," she stumbled over the alliteration but continued doggedly on "the prince's curse would life when he found someone to love him…"

Yukino listened stunned as Haruka stumbled through reading the book. The blonde didn't look up for a second and kept her head down even when she went to turn a page. Occasionally the blonde fumbled and panicked trying to rush out a word. She would grow frustrated at herself and blush but then seemed to remember something and calmed down and took a deep breath. She then sounded the word out an continued on determined to finish. "And the beast returned to his human form. He and Beauty lived happily ever after." Haruka took a relieved breath and shut the book. She smiled widely and looked up at Yukino happily "I like this version better than SEARRs version."

"Haruka, you've-your-" and Yukino stumbled because she didn't know what to say. She was so proud of Haruka and so happy for her. She smiled herself and felt like she was going to cry. Tears actually gathered in her eyes but she willed them away as Haruka wouldn't understand the difference between happy tears and sad ones. "It's wonderful. I'm so happy for you."

Haruka swallowed and became nervous "I can read much better now and I know a lot more about humans and the world," her voice was shaky because she was going against years of training but it would be worth it. She took a deep breath and rushed the rest of the sentence "I'm a prince now. You said I wasn't a Hound anymore and now that I'm a prince, I can still stay with you right?"

Yukino blinked "Haruka you can always stay with me if that's what you wanted…"

Haruka's face was firm and she nodded "I want to be with you for ever after. I always want to be by Yukino's side," and now she was worthy enough to do it.

Yukino smiled and hugged Haruka who remained stiff in her arms. Haruka frowned down at her then jumped as she remembered the flowers. She thrust them out to Yukino like they were a weapon "to be with someone for the rest of your life my teacher said that you have to be in love with them. I do love you Yukino. Teacher also said that we're not supposed to touch until we enter into marriage which is the ceremony which people have to go through to stay together forever. Since you've agreed to let me stay with you for the rest of my life we should enter into a marriage agreement. Teacher says that the preist is free on Sundays."

Yukino took the flowers on autopilot as she digested what Haruka had just said. She took a step back and just stared at the blonde like she had never seen her before "you want us to get marraried? You're teacher recommended this?"

Haruka nodded and Yukino turned away slightly light headed. She needed to sit down. "Haruka I don't think you know what your proposing," and wasn't that a bad choice of words?

"We can be together always. You said you wanted that," Haruka pointed out.

"Yes I do but marriage is for couples," Yukino explained.

"Couple; meaning two or more things. In this case people. We're two people. We love each other," Haruka said.

"Yes, but not in the same way," Yukino tried desperately to get Haruka to understand. Haruka couldn't love her the same way she loved because Haruka didn't know about anything like that. "My love means touching and connecting and touching and…" well touching was the only difference she could think of in romantic and platonic love.

"Well I do hope to get to touch you eventually," Haruka said without hint of a blush "but teacher says we have to get married first."

"When I said touching I don't mean holding hands or hugging," Yukino said frustrated.

"No, you mean sex. I'm actually looking forward to that. I think it will be nice." Haruka nodded. Her teacher had also taught her more than reading.

"You want to have sex with me?" Yukino squeaked.

"Eventually yes. I have since Shizuru started to tell me about it on the boat. She said it's something you do with someone special and no one is more special to me than you," Haruka smiled.

Yukino gaped and felt touched. Her mouth worked up an down but she had no idea what to say. It was every thing she wanted just not in a way she expected.

"So you agree then?" Haruka pressed taking Yukino's hand.

Yukino looked down at their linked hands still stumped. She gave in "sure. That'll be…swell."

XxXx

Erstin pulled Nina away back towards the house. They paused to rest on the hill that looked over the town and grave yard. The darkness writhed and squirmed like thousands of worms jumping to a beat that hurt Nina's ears. She frowned as Erstin sat her down. Their feet dangled over the edge of the hill.

"What's all the funny stones?" Nina asked taking her eyes off the town to stare directly below their feet.

"That's how people remember their dead," Erstin said.

Nina frowned "I thought they put them in boxes and sent them out to sea?" That's what Natsuki and her had done when little Erstin had stopped.

"You can do that too. There are many different ways human's remember their dead," Ersin half explained because she didn't know much about the topic herself.

"Natsuki seemed to like the loud noises," Nina said squinting at the thumping town once again.

"There's no accounting for taste," Erstins tone was a little snide because she still didn't like Natsuki.

Nina didn't know how to take that but it didn't matter because she realised something "Natsuki's not here," she said with a smile.

"No, she's not," Erstin agreed also smiling.

"She's not here and we're alone," Nina grinned moving so she was closer to the blonde. Erstin grinned then frown. Nina heard the sadness in her thoughts and raised her eyebrow. It was a gesture that she had picked up from Natsuki. "We don't know how to take these clothes off," Erstin said sadly.

"Oh, no," Nina said crushed slumping her shoulders.

"We can try?" Erstin said hopefully.

"Natsuki said I wasn't allowed to rip it," Nina pouted.

"Well we can still do other stuff," Erstin said and quickly slipped into Nina's mind.

Nina grinned. S_how me naked Erstin in the park! No, on the boat! I miss the sea._

XxXx

Natsuki was dancing with Shizuru and smiling wide enough to split her face in half. Half way through the third song Midori stumbled from the bar and onto the stage. Kazu was dragged behind her looking slightly flushed and swaying unsteadily. Together they stole microphones and proceeded to guide the band in a not as bad as most would suspect rendition of punk rock 101. Bowling for Soup seemed to be the only band they hand in common. Watching Midori crowd surf hand been one of the most humorous sights she had ever seen. Only half the band had heard of Bowling for Soup and the rest tried their best to listen to the changes and keep up. The result was a rather interesting combination.

Natsuki was surprised at how well the band had taken to the gifted stealing the show. But it could also be because Kazu being slightly drunk had mistaken the male lead singer for Akane and had kissed him sloppily. With the vocalist passed out on stage getting trod on by Mikoto's enthusiastic dancing she supposed that the band was grateful for the replacements.

Mai, and half the prudish population on the island, however didn't appreciate Midori teaching Mikoto how to grind. Instead of storming the stage like the look on her face said she wanted to Nao had dragged her away. When the grinding got a little to handsy a ball of web hit Midori up the face. Surprisingly the drunk woman got the message and went to serenade people of non jail bate age.

It was half way through their rendition of 'I'm gay' the screen cut out and the power died. Natsuki stepped back in shock as horror cut through the hazy enjoyment of the crowd. She reached for Shizuru's hand and felt her grip back just as hard.

"What?" Midori asked the crowd still grinning. She swayed around nearly falling at the movement "what is it-"

The mutilated body of a child hung suspended for all to see. It was only an image but she could hear people gasp and retching. Blood oozed from multiple angry cuts on the blonde girls face. Her tightly curled ringlets were stained red and stuck to her face. The figure moaned and moved piteously and Natsuki felt her stomach lurch as tearful blue eyes looked into the camera. She didn't know the kid was alive. She didn't think anyone could look that beat and still be alive.

"Vera…" Midori's whisper broke across the crowd and Natsuki realised who she was staring at. The little blonde girl that had ran on her bare feet towards Haruka the very first day she woke up in SEARRs.

"Now, that I have your attention," and the screen cut to the figure sitting on a leather throne. His smirk was just as sly as she remembered. President Smith smiled in a fatherly fashion at the camera. He was in one of his immaculate suits of navy blue. His glasses were perched on his narrow nose and magnified his beady rat like eyes. "I have SEARRs troops stationed at the beach. I want the Strays Kuga, Fujino and Haruka along with my daughter down there in the next ten minutes." He lost his smile and glared coldly at the camera "the disgusting thing that dared to strike me should also be there."

Mr Smith stood and left the camera field sure his orders were going to be carried out. The camera went fuzzy then snapped back into focus on the now empty chair. There was some jolting as the camera was lifted and then a close up of dyed blonde her and vindictive pale blue eyes. "Hey, guys! We still have a score to settle don't we Yuki-chan?" Choko winked at the camera her light hearted smile seeming devious in the light of the previous images "I would do what he says. Your daddy has all the heavy hitters here. He plans to unleash them on the island regardless if you get here on time but you might stop him from stringing the little mutie lovin' kiddies to his boat if you get here on time."

Choko posed for her audience and winked "I've never seen him so mad before. This is going to be a hoot!" She blew a kiss a the camera and it clicked off. Her last message echoed in the crowds head.

"See ya soon lover!"

A/N: So I hope I accomplished my goal of ending this chapter on a horrific note!


	25. Chapter 25

Midori practically fell off the stage in her haste to get down. Kazu steadied her and quickly followed. The mayor was doing his best to restore order but it was plainly having no effect. The image of the mutilated child's corps was seared into everyone's mind.

Natsuki turned to Shizuru and the blonde stared at her with a cold expression. Natsuki was holding her hand in a painful grip but she couldn't bring herself to let go "I thought it was over…"

"Then we were fools," she said shortly. Her mind ticked furiously for a plan or an escape. She eyed the crowd in a calculating manner. They were talking and shouting amongst themselves. Their anger and confusion had yet to be turned on them. She idly wondered if they would turn on the so called 'treasures' of the island now. She couldn't imagine these people risking their lives and homes for them.

"What are we going to do?" Natsuki looked at her like she was supposed to have the answer.

She did. She looked to the edge of the crowd. It wasn't that far away, they could slip out unnoticed. This island must have a boat big enough for them. They could escape. Smith would be delayed in searching the island it would buy them time as-

"Stop it."

Shizuru turned her gaze back to Natsuki. The brunettes face was set with firm lines as she looked deeply into Shizuru's soul. "You're not seeing them as people, you're seeing them as opportunities. If we leave they'll all be killed or worse. We brought this to them, we have to help."

"You're in my mind?" Shizuru said coldly. They didn't have time for Natsuki's naïve.

"I didn't have to, it's all over your face," Natsuki said suddenly seeming taller than she was.

"What can we do against an army?" She asked levelly.

"We can all fight. Haruka's an army in herself. We can help these people," she saw that Shizuru wasn't even considering that as an option and her voice grew hot "Shizuru! They fed us and clothed us and damn well offered us a place to stay when the world was against us! Stop thinking of yourself for once!"

"It's not me that I'm thinking off!" Shizuru raged back the emotion surging past her control. She had always been thinking of Natsuki, everything she had done was to keep her alive. "Do you no think that they've taken our abilities into account?! We escaped him because we had dumb luck! He's good Natsuki, he's better than I am and I need to keep you safe!"

"I wouldn't count us out yet Shizuru, we're still plenty dumb," Mai said coming up behind Natsuki. Nao behind her.

"Fujino, you were a rat in SEARRs," Midori said and all her warmth and humour had been violently murdered at the image of Vera's small body splayed obscenely open. Shizuru felt a chill steal over her as she gazed into the stone like eyes of the older woman "you've been nice and helpful while we were on the boat so I didn't hold it against you. Now, though, if you so much as try to escape I'll drag you back here. Vera is still alive and I'm going to help her. Smith wants you so I need you." She made sure to look Shizuru dead in the eye as she said with unquestionable authority "and I will have you."

"There's no need for threats," the turned to see Yukino coming to a rest beside them. Haruka hovered over her shoulder reminding everyone painfully of their first days at SEARRs. "WE don't have much time and if we are to somehow get out of this we need to think."

"Kazu he didn't mention you or Akane, you don't have to do this," Natsuki said.

"I'm not leaving you guys now. We're a team," he smiled then quickly added "though Akane's not going, she's too weak. I don't care what she says, she can be on the reserve team."

Despite the situation it brought a smile to most peoples faces. "She can take care of the kids."

"We're is Nina?" Natsuki frowned glancing about and not seeing her.

"Everyone!" the loud booming voice drew their attentions to the stage where the mayor had finally regained some control. "The island seems to have been breached. For the first time we will be under attack. Everyone gather food and supplies and meet at the school. It will be big enough to house us all."

"But how will we stop the attackers?" A voice shouted from the crowd.

The mayor hesitated and his gaze went to the circle of mutants. "We'll make defensive preparations at the school. Please listen to the local police men and do as they say. We can get through this together." HE stepped down and some of the crowd began to give calls to enforce his orders. Since most had dressed for a party none of the strangers could tell how were the police men but the small community didn't have that problem and solely order began to come. Shizuru thought most of it was due to shock, how could you comprehend that on your local beach, a place you went everyday for picnics and fun, there were teams on men intent on doing you harm? She felt almost sorry for the little island community that seemed like clueless sheep in front of a slobbering pack of wolves.

The mayor came over to them along with Akane supported by Chie and Aoi. The big man ran a hand through his hair and frowned at them "going to that beach is a suicide mission. I won't allow it. Please come with us to the school. We can't do much but we will defend you with out lives."

"No, we have to go. That's my little girl on that boat and I have to go get her," Midori refused flatly.

The mayor grimaced and glanced at Aoi "I understand your feels in that regard gifted," he huffed in disgust "we can't even help you. No one has raised a weapon here for years."

"I'm sorry we brought this to your door," Natsuki said guiltily.

The mayor smiled tiredly "I'm sorry we're not more useful. I can't even give you a boat big enough to get of the island."

"You've done so much for us already," Mai assured the man.

"We have to go, our ten minutes is nearly up," Yukino broke in.

"I'll go with you!" Chie said stepping forward.

"No," Shizuru glared violently at Chie "you should find some place to hide on your own. Your power is more of a danger in this situation. If you arouse a lot of angry mad men what do you think will happen? You shouldn't even go to the school. You'll be a danger."

"Shizuru!" Natsuki hissed.

"This is no time to be nice Natsuki. It may not be her fault but her power could be a catalyst to some very bad scenes." Shizuru said unrepentant.

Chie recoiled as if struck and looked immensely guilty. Aoi looked like she was going to hit Shizuru. Kazu was edging his way towards his girlfriend with a sad smile. Akane took it to mean he was frightened and reached for him. He had such a tender look in his eyes that she echoed it immediately.

"I love you," she said to comfort him.

He was silent for a moment before saying "I love you too. I'm sorry I worried you for a while. I was changed by that place and I made a promise not to let you get hurt again," his eyes were twisted with sorrow.

Akane's widened as she realised why he was getting so close to her. She held up her billowing sleeve in an effort to fend him off "no! Don't you dare do this Kazu! I'm going to help the others! They'll need me! Don't!"

But she was too weak to keep him at bay for long and he knocked away her arms to kiss her for possibly the last time. She screamed into the kiss with unfettered rage before her face went slack and her eyes blinked shut once, twice, then for good. Kazu caught her before she hit the floor. He smiled gently down at her then pressed her against the mayor's chest in order for him to take her "you keep her safe."

"I will," the mayor vowed.

"Time guys, we have to go," Yukino interrupted again and started to walk towards the beach in an effort to encourage the others.

They slowly started to follow her. Midori kept close to Shizuru's side much to her annoyance. They didn't have any plans beyond trying to stay alive. Mai and Nao were hanging near the back of the group not sure of their place. They hadn't been asked for either but couldn't find the strength to stride boldly forward like Kazu. Mai didn't look at Nao as she spoke to her "you didn't even think about running did you?"

"What?" Nao glanced sideways at Mai not liking her slanted grin.

"You were the one that pulled me over to Natsuki when the TV went blank," her smile widened "maybe I should be jealous?"

"What? You're crazy!" Nao spluttered.

"True, you do have to much of a breast fixation to fancy her," Nao stumbled and Mai smirked in satisfaction. The younger girl ignored Natsuki's teasing about a nice trip and hurried to catch up with Mai who continued the conversation as if nothing had happened "it's nice you found a friend, though Kazu will be put out. Who's he going to talk about hot anime girls with now? Oh, you didn't think I knew about your late night talks in the garden?"

Nao sputtered unattractively not know what to do first, deny any connection to Natsuki or tell Mai she was crazy if she thought she was having a debate over who was the hotter Xman Jean or Emma. It was Jean obviously and she wasn't so sad that she would argue over hot _anime _girls. They were comic people totally different. Nao flushed as she realised how geeky she was. "Shut up! You're totally cracked!" she accused defensively.

Mai grinned at her in the darkness and Nao felt her blush increase. She looked forward resolutely and ignored Mai.

Natsuki was scanning the road but could see nothing unusual moving in the darkness. They passed the road that would take them up to the gifted house and paused as she saw something on the fence glittering dully in the moonlight. A strange feeling in her gut pulled her towards the object. She picked it up and it filled her fist. She could tell from the feel of it that it was wood. Dull spikes made indentions in her fingers and she turned it over to look at it. A wolfs head dangled from a key ring, the dull glitter that had pulled her towards it. The neck was jagged as if it had been broken away from its body. Her eyes widened as she realised what it was, her mother had made her the toy wolf before she died. It had broke when she fell and she had never given it another thought to concerned about her mothers lifeless body. Only one person would have had it now. "Dad?" She looked up at the house and saw that the front room was lit. She vaulted over the fence and ran to the house.

Shizuru noticed Natsuki going off on her own and moved to follow. She was grabbed roughly by Midori and pushed forward. She lost her footing and fell down the stony hill. Midori kept her eyes on her and wouldn't let her leave the path. Nao and Mai also spotted Natsuki leaving. They shared a look and Nao being the closest of the two went after the brunette.

XxXx

Nina watch the TV go dark from the hill "is it over?" She asked Erstin.

"Must be," Erstin answered getting to her feet and dusting off the dirt that clung to her kimono.

"Hey Charlie you like 'em young don't you?"

Erstin turned with a frown then her eyes widened in fear. She took in the grinning mob of men that had cut off their escape. It wasn't them that scared her but their uniforms. They were all wear SEARRs issue guard suits. The navy top and black trousers with thick boots along with SEARRs regular assault rifles. They had found them. They would take Nina away.

"I think the little blonde would be fun to have a go with," the man named Charlie grinned and adjusted his round spectacles. He had a long face and floppy brown hair that looked like it would be bald in a few years.

"Cut it out," the authority of the man that stepped forward showed clearly he was the boss. The dark haired man that had first spoken to Charlie fell back rolling his eyes. The leader had salt and pepper hair and look much older than he should. "They'll take us to the other villagers."

"Sir, we got told we're supposed to have fun," the dark haired man butted in showing no fear of chastisement.

The older man glared at him but the scorn in the younger man's face didn't go away "I don't care if we're not officially part of SEARRs there's still a chain of command in place, is that clear?"

The dark haired man's eyes flickered before a pleasant smile over came his face "you know what? Me and the fella's were having this same discussion. We're told that this island doesn't exist to the world and that we can have a little fun. This fun won't be held against us because we're not committing it against people that exist," he winked "ya get me? This is our chance to be a little wild. I think that's fair since Smith dragged us away promising us double pay but taking a rain check when we're in the middle of the ocean and there's nothing we can do about it."

"Have your fun when we get the rest of the villagers together. There's no sense in being stupid," the older man glared.

"Ya know what?" The dark haired man came forward and seized Erstin's arm. Before she could react a knee smacked sharply into her chest driving all the air from her. Nina cried out and surged to her feet in anger. "I think it's time we had a little less of a nagging leader and more of a fun orientated one." He kicked Erstin off the side of the hill and tossed Nina away when she tried to tackle him.

"Are you staging a one man revolt?" The old man said scornfully annoyed that his orders to leave the girls alone was openly challenged.

"A one man revolt? No, look behind you. I'm no the only one sick of you interfering in our fun," the dark haired man waved to the other man and the older man turned to see them glaring at him hatefully. He only had time to absorbed his rabid lack of popularity before rough hands seized him from behind and tossed him over the hill violently. He screamed as he fell.

"Bye Bye captain O'Neil," the guy smirked.

"So Hino what are we going to do with that one?" Charlie asked the dark haired man.

Hino shrugged "do what you-hey! Where's she going?!"

Nina was scrambling down the cliff and into the graveyard to get to Erstin. She dropped the last few feet as she saw Erstin's still form splayed face down over a broken tomb stone. Squashed and ruined fruit lay underneath her but Nina was more concerned with the blood leaking from her head. She whimpered and remembered when she had first saw the red liquid. It had been fun to play with but Erstin had told her it meant something bad. Something bad had happened to Erstin. She nudged the blonde girl and she flopped back onto her face without a sound. Nina kept pushing at her and her insides dissolved as Erstin remained motionless. She called out to the blonde and didn't know what to do when nothing but silence met her. She couldn't sense Erstins mind.

The image of little Erstin's prone body laying still in her hands flashed through her mind and she drew her hand away from the real Erstin in horror.

The angry voices and whooping calls of the men as they clambered down after her cut into her sorrow. "Got ya!" Charlie said yanking Nina to her feet and away from Erstin. Nina was twirled to face the mob and she glared at Hino not taking anyone else in. Charlie shook her but she didn't even blink.

Hino shifted uneasily and said "Charlie give her a slap, looking at me like that."

Nina's head snapped to the side as Charlie let go of her to slap her with a big meaty back hand. She turned slowly back towards the mob and her angry burned its way through her body. It cause her muscles to tremble and the veins on her forehead bulged grossly. Her face drew up in a soundless snarl and her brow drew downwards in a soul searing glare.

Charlie took a step back unwillingly. Nina's trembling moved the whole way through her body as if she was taking a fit. These men had hurt Erstin. They had made her bleed and be still. She was going to end them. But she was going to make them suffer. Her anger flowed downwards and into the ground becoming molten wrath that made the earth recoiled and shudder under the men's feet.

To late they realised what she was. They reached for their rifles and Charlie jumped away only to fall on his ass on the uneven ground. They men stumbled as the grass boiled and rolled like a sea in a storm. Someone screamed as old earth exploded like a bomb beside him. The horrified scream grew as other men began to echo it in a disaccorded symphony of terror. All around them the graves were bursting open in a shower of dirt and splinters. The dead crawled their way out of their graves dragged by Nina's demand for vengeance.

Corpses that were still decaying used dead flesh to plough through their eternal cages. Their dead muscles gapped like dried up fruit wrinkles and half chewed by the earths vermin. Nina's power poured into the ground and tombs collapsed their foundations crumbling at the spiteful force of the young girl.

The guards panicked and shot at the risen dead. Bullets tore through thinning muscle or sunk wetly into dead flesh with meaty thuds. Still, the army continued towards the mere humans.

"What are we going to do?!"

"Run!"

The men scurried backwards like cornered rats. They met the face of the cliff and tried to climb up. Terror drove all thoughts of cooperation from their heads as they pulled at one another to be the first up the cliff wall and away. The bodies lumbered on slowly. Nina didn't have the power to force them on any faster but her deliberate pace helped fuel the raw fear of each man torturing them mentally before she could do it physically. They had hurt Erstin and her blood was screaming for theirs.

Dead hands missing fingers or bits of flesh pulled at the back of the scurrying pile. The guard screamed as blunt teeth ripping into his neck. The bodies bit with the strength of a perverted jaws of life, using their dull canines to rip apart well muscled limbs. Their purpose was to inflict pain and their limbs scraped and raped the squirming flesh of the Erstin hurters. Dull, broken and missing fingernails pushed against the struggling bodies until the gurgled and their hands tore through the mushy insides to reaper on the side of the body.

Rifles created a hail of bullets and flesh flew like confetti. Nina was aware that her Kimono became stained and her face was nearly as scarlet as the fabric. She just didn't care. She smiled as the blood flowed feeling vindicated. She tried to drown out Erstin's pain filled cry as she was thrown over the edge of the cliff with these men's screams.

The rotten body of an old man dragged itself closer to Charlie who was continuing to shoot his rifle even though he had long ago run out of bullets. The man's face was split in half. Flesh clung in a diagonal split in bits and pieces but a cheek, one eye and top of the head gleamed silver in the moonlight as the bone gleamed dully at Charlie. He screamed and used his gun as a club to bent the body down. It fell but kept trying to rise. He beat it and beat at it but another body, this time a teenagers came at him from the side and he screamed as teeth punctured his left eye with a wet pop. A tongue licked at his eyes socket as blood and puss oozed down his screaming face.

Nina waited until the only the things moving were the bodies she controlled. Her chest heaved and she glared at the splattered flesh. Erstin still wasn't moving and she felt her broken heart overwhelm her. She turned her happiness lighting her eyes demonically as she heard the startled cursing and swearing behind her.

It seems someone had called for back up.

She smiled and the bodies lurched back the way they came, towards the newcomers. Rifles rattled in a ra-ta-ta of useless defence. She would make the pain of them hurting Erstin go away. She filled herself with the screams of the guards.

XxXx

Chie was nearly running in her haste to get away.

"Chie!" Aoi cried running after her "Chie! Wait!"

"Get away from me Aoi!" Chie cried speeding up "you heard what she said! I'll only be a danger to you!"

"She's a bitch!" Aoi said hiking up her own brown kimono to run faster.

"Damn it Aoi just go away!" Chie cried furious. She cut across the graveyard. There was a ground keepers shack she could hide in.

"No!" Aoi screamed grabbed Chie's hand and pulling her to a stop in front of a tall tomb.

"Aoi…" Chie said and her eyes were glistening wetly. "Aoi I could get you hurt. I'm bad luck," Chie begged trying to pull her arm away.

Aoi wouldn't let go "I'm not leaving you alone to go off into danger."

"I am a danger!" Chie said furious and trying to drag her hand away.

"No you-wow!" the ground rolled beneath their feet and they were threw together to keep their balance.

The land revolted beneath them and they screamed as the tomb door burst open and its occupants lumbered out. They were pitched forward towards the undead couple and into the tomb. Chie hit the stone floor hard and broke away from Aoi. Aoi landed on one of the zombies and screamed as it writhed underneath her trying to throw her off. The other body didn't seem interested in its partner as it continued onward to wards an unknown point. Chie grabbed Aoi off the body and pulled her to the back of the small room. The body rocked to and fro trying to regain its footing. The bricks popped up like jigsaw pieces as the earth shook again. The old foundations of the tomb shudder and collapsed and Chie clung to Aoi as bricks begin to fall.

When the dust cleared the body was covered with stones as was their way out.

"Zombies?!" Aoi screamed in hysteria gripping Chie as if it was her fault. "Zombies?! Zombies!"

Chie felt annoyed that Aoi became hysteric first. She felt like her chance to freak out was thwarted. She tried to shake some sense into the other girl. Aoi seemed to calm down but began to shake against Chie's chest.

Chie held her tightly taking comfort in the gesture herself. Eventually they calmed down. "Chie?" Aoi said.

"Yeah?" Chie answered quietly not wanting to raise her voice and attract negative attention to them.

"We could die in here…" Aoi said mimicking Chie and speaking softly.

"Your father would let you," Chie tried to joke weakly.

"Chie what's the town going to do against zombies?" Aoi said "face it we're as good as dead."

"Where's all this negativity coming from?" Chie said surprised. To Aoi there wasn't any other side to life than the bright side. It was something like that that made Chie smile.

"I'm being practical!" Aoi snapped "we're going to die here," she took a deep breath then proposed "we're going to die and no one wants to die a virgin so we should have sex."

There was that bright side Chie thought as she pushed Aoi away from her and across the room. Though it was a small room barely fifteen feet and most of that taken up with two coffins. She was suddenly very away that she hadn't had a shower that morning because Mikoto had used up all the hot water, she had had a quick wash instead. The room they were in was small and poorly ventilated. The only air coming from a glassless window at the top wall of the back of the tomb which they were standing under. It was also their only source of light. She squinted in the dark and saw Aoi's dilated pupils and heavy breathing and realised that her pheromones were affecting her more than usual in the confined space. Great, Aoi was going to rape her. Just wonderful. She glared at the brunette. "Don't even think about it."

"Chie be logical!" Aoi whined "we're the only ones left, we may have to repopulate the planet!"

Chie's eyebrow twitched in irritation and her glare became fiercer "do you know how stupid you sound?!"

"I thought that would at least make you laugh!" Aoi ginned then opened her arms "come on Chie lets have sex!"

"I'm not marrying you Aoi!" Chie snapped trying to back as far away as possible in the small space.

"Marrying?" Aoi blinked in confusion "don't be such a damn girl Chie, I just want to have sex with you. It's not as if an elder is going to catch us in here."

Chie felt annoy and it only grew as she blushed "oh so I'm good enough for sex but I'm not good enough to get married too?"

"What answer will get that kimono off you?" Aoi said genuinely curious.

"None! We're not going to!" Chie snapped crossing her arms.

"Chie!" Aoi whined "come on I've been waiting forever. You're such a tease," Aoi did feel a little drunk on the smell of Chie but nothing that impaired her decision making. She had made the decision to have sex with Chie when the girl was thirteen and had developed early. Only sex changed to making love but she didn't want to freak Chie out with those terms.

"Aoi, I'm not going to take advantage of you!" Chie snapped thinking she had settle the argument.

"Take advantage of me?" Aoi repeated pissed "you think you could? You think because you have a power that makes you smell a little bit better than the rest of us that I turn into a love stick puppy around you?"

Chie saw the angry in Aoi's eyes even when her voice stayed at a level pace. Aoi had always had a wicked temper though it usually took a lot to provoke. Chie smiled unsurely trying to calm the other girl down "now Aoi-"

"Oh, how the angel speaks!" Aoi declared venomously.

Chie shut up at once as Aoi began to advance on her. Aoi pressed her against the wall and Chie placed her hands on her shoulders to push them away. Aoi grabbed them and slammed them against the stone. Chie glared at her. They were sort of at an impasse. Aoi couldn't hit Chie because she was the villages gifted and Chie couldn't hit Aoi because she was the mayors daughter. It was those positions that had stopped them coming to blows on numerous occasions. They glared at each other.

Aoi breathed in Chie's intoxicating smell. She really did smell good, it was rich and earthy. She could never get enough even if it did play havoc with her hormones. Chie felt her own eyes begin to draw downwards to the opening of the kimono Aoi was wearing. She could vaguely make out the shape of a delicate collar bone. "You're pretty Chie," Aoi whispered sending goose bumps up and down the other girls spine. "I love the way you glare at me and pretend you aren't thinking of kissing me but its getting tiring now." Aoi made sure to ghost her breath against Chie's stiff neck.

"Aoi…" but Chie didn't say anything else as Aoi began to kiss her neck.

"I know, you want me to stop, I'm being manipulated by your power," Aoi mocked stilled kissing Chie. Her body was on fire and all she wanted to do was throw Chie on the ground and go to town. "But Chie…"

Chie whimpered as Aoi kissed the shell of her ear and sucked torturously on her earlobe. Her eyes rolled as Aoi pressed tightly against her "…you're not all that." And the warmth fled as Aoi retreated to the other end of the tomb leaving Chie breathless and confused and not a little annoyed.

XxXx

Choko was bored waiting for the strays to get down to the beach. She idly took a small remote out of the inside coat pocket of the light blue trench coat. Underneath it she had the tight fitting body suit of a handler but she decided she wanted something stylish to defeat her nemesis and to keep her surprise hidden. She scanned the Hounds that were standing straight as arrows on either side of her. She bobbed the remote up and down over each of them until she got to an ugly Hound. She smiled and pressed the small red button on the top of the remote. The Hound cried out and fell to her knees as her collar was activated and bolts of electricity sent crippling pain through her. Choko turned the setting on the remote down before she used it. She wanted to have a little fun not kill the Hound. No sense in giving Yukino any advantages.

The Hound's handler clenched his fists in annoyance but couldn't say anything to her. She smirked and took her finger off the button. The Hound fell forward gasping, a moment passed before she stumbled unsteadily to her feet and got back into her position. She was tense and waiting for Choko to shock her again. Choko thought she would leave her in suspense and continued to bob the remote merrily along the other twenty Hounds she had with her. She paused when she came to a tall skinny Hound with a horse like face. He too was ugly most of the Hounds they sent out with her were and she wondered if that was Smiths way of punishing her. She idly flicked the voltage up on the remote and pressed the button. The Hound screamed in a high pitch whine that wasn't human. He fell and writhed in the sand, she might have put it up a little to high she considered watching with her head titled to the side as he threw himself to and fro on the sand.

"I wonder if you kick kids out of their wheel chairs too?"

Choko turned with a grin towards the hills her back to the sea and jutting rocks. She frowned as it seemed the older woman was the one addressing her and not Yukino. The rag tag group of four glared at her as one. "Doctor-san, Smiths going to torture you," she informed her smiling, her eyes flickered to Y who was shuffling his feet behind the wall of Hounds. "Take the spares to the boat," she ordered him and he came forward with a stony expression on his face. "I have a score to settle with Yuki."

"There's one missing," he said and his voice sounded rough as if he had recently been strangled. She smiled as she saw his collar was put tight enough to bit into the neck until it bled. Bad little Dog trying to escape.

"So what? Yuki and her bitch is here, that's all I need. Smith will just have to deal with the awol one," Choko shrugged not taking her eyes off of Yukino.

Y nodded and extended his hands to the two women. Midori gripped his wrist and glared at Choko. Shizuru glared balefully at Y and said something that made the Dog's face drain of colour.

"Hey, doctor-san, you fucked the medical slut didn't you?" Choko said still facing Yukino "perverts the both of you, bestiality is illegal. Don't worry she's got hers," her grin was nasty and Midori's grip on Y grew painful as she restrained herself from lunging at the bleach Barbie doll. Y disappeared with a blink and the world narrowed to her and Yukino.

She didn't like how calm the girl was. She saw her bottle green eyes survey the Hounds on the beach with an indifferent air. She would have been disappointed in any other reaction. She smiled maliciously and stepped forward the might of SEARRs fanning out behind her to form an arrow head with her as its point. She had already given them the orders.

"Why aren't you reuniting me with my father?" Yukino asked but it was somewhat mocking.

Choko glared her face folding into unsightly wrinkles. She tried to smooth her brow with a flick of her hair to show she wasn't effected by Yukino's cool demeanour, she failed. "You know Yuki I would be a little more respectful in your position."

"My position?" Yukino said smirking herself. Haruka leaned into her on her side and she watched Choko's eyes flick to her and back.

Haruka was looking bored but more than that she was touching Yukino. Choko frowned at the behaviour. She wasn't supposed to act like that "you're Hounds taking liberties," Haruka's eyes flicked to her then away and she boiled at the impertinence. The blonde looked down her nose at her, the filthy mutant sneered at her!

Yukino looked at Haruka who grinned when she caught her looking. Yukino turned back to Choko but said nothing. Her smile deepened to infuriate the handler. "You have ten handlers and twenty Hounds. You yourself don't have a Hound. I take it the great revolution didn't go as planned?"

Choko drew back in apprehension. Yukino wasn't supposed to know about Mr Smiths break from SEARRs. Yukino rolled her eyes and easily read Choko's thoughts "you think a man like my father hasn't been planning to split off from the board for years? Admittedly his timing is hasty and is execution is poor but the idea's always been there Choko. But I'm guess that he was stunned when he realised that owning the Breeding Programme didn't mean he owned all of SEARRs. Handlers with more than one Hound isn't a threat it's a joke. And I'm the one laughing."

"I may not have a Hound but I do have this," and she flung back her blue coat dramatically to pull out the gun at her side. She smiled as Yukino's confidence faltered. "I'm not allowed to kill you Yuki but I can sure as hell make you beg," she took out a spare collar from her inside pocket and turned it on. She threw it at Yukino's feet "put the collar on."

Yukino's jaw clenched and she thought about refusing. She bent slowly and picked up the smooth leather. It had Yuki embossed on it in fine white letters. Choko smiled and pressed the button pointing it in Yukino's direction. Yukino jerked at the zap and dropped the collar. She turned in surprise as Haruka jumped as well. Haruka sheepishly took out her own worn collar.

"You kept it? After I threw it away?" Yukino asked annoyed.

Haruka shrugged "I like my collar. It mean's I'm Yukino's. I can get you one now too."

Yukino looked less than pleased at the response while Choko laughed cruelly "oh that's rich! A Hound putting a collar on a handler! We can't even call you that now can we Yuki? Look how your Hound treats you! You're pathetic. Pick the collar up you can find your real home in a kennel."

Yukino picked the collar up with clenched teeth. She put it on and cried out as Choko flicked the voltage up and pressed the button with a vindictive joy. She fell to her knees but grabbed Haruka when she went forward to protect her. They couldn't fight like this. They had to wait. She collapsed on her face and tried her best not to bite her tongue.

Choko jerked her hand up and blew on the remote like it was a smoking gun. She thought it made her look cute instead of moronic. Yukino lay gasping for breath on the sand sweat pouring out of her. She heaved herself to her knees and glared at Choko.

"You threw me off that boat and into the water," Choko said all teasing gone from her tone leaving cold hard fury strike through Yukino given the slightest chance "you knew that it could kill me. I could have drowned out there cold and alone. My body would have swelled up and made me look grotesque. And worst of all you threw me off that boat knowing what salt water does to my hair," she was so livid that she aimed at Haruka and pulled the trigger anyway.

No one was more surprised than Yukino when the looked down at her chest and saw a gaping bloody whole. She blinked up into Choko's equally stunned face. Yukino fell to the ground. It seemed a long way away since she surged to her feet to shield Haruka. Instead of the sand Haruka caught her. She was turned over and saw the panic on Haruka's face. It was a funny look, Haruka never looked anything other than calm or amused around her. She felt warm at the knowledge that Haruka was actually human. Though she didn't seem able to talk as her lips moved frantically but no sound came out. She really should have kissed those lips. They were waving in front of her all pert and Haruka looking. They would have been nice and soft she bet. "Go for the handlers. The Hounds won't know how to fight," she said and hoped it was coherent.

"Yukino! Yukino! Why did you do that, I'm bullet proof!" Haruka said shaking Yukino who was trying to fall into the dark painless pit of unconsciousness.

"Haruka!" Kazu called running up to help her.

Mai wasted no time in setting up a curtain of flame to keep the other Hounds at bay for a time. She could hear Choko shouting and cursing for medical help. The wind picked up and the flames flickered, without any fuel they were merely over grown birthday candles.

"What are we going to do?" Kazu asked grimacing at the blood. It reminded him to much of Akane getting shot.

"They're calling for a doctor," Mai said backing up as the shadows flickered and came into focus as the flames were blown out.

The Hounds surrounded them and Haruka glared at them then smiled slowly. She rose and placed her hands in the air in a sign of peace. She looked at the other two her to do the same. They did so wearily. Choko came forward glaring. Smith was going to kill her and her nerves made her edgy. "Where did they come from?!" She glared at Kazu and Mai.

Y came back with a blink and quickly went to Choko's side. "What's wron-" he stopped when he saw Yukino's prone form. He looked at Choko for instruction.

"Get her back to the ship! I'll deal with these idiots!" Choko snapped.

Y hurried to Yukino and knelt to grab her. Haruka grabbed handfuls of Kazu's shirt as she hooked a foot around Yukino's sprawled form. Kazu reached for Mai but in a blink they were gone.

Choko's scream echoed into the night.

XxXx

Midori blinked as the sand beneath her feet was replaced by smooth wood. She looked up to see the devil smiling. Smith stood in a crisp dark suit leaning forwards on a cane that had a diamond the seize of her fist on the top. It was a classical look that suited his imperial style. He leaned forward over the stick and assessed the two females. Midori moved forward with murder in her eyes and was immediately restrained by two burly men. She struggled in their grip but stopped when Smith moved forward. She concentrated on glaring at the rat before her.

He smiled then hefted his stick and with a sharp motion smashed it across Midori's face. Her head snapped to the side and her neck gave an alarming crack. Smith placed a hand out and a white handkerchief was placed in it. He idly wiped the blood from his diamond and dropped the cloth to the deck. "No one insults me," he proclaimed turning his back on Midori "take them away, get my daughter and someone tell me why the Kuga girl isn't here?"

The deck was a flurry of motion as people scurried to do his bidding. Midori struggled in the guards grip her cheek cut deeply and oozing blood down her right cheek. She stomped on their toes but it was like hitting stone. The guards lifted her up and she kicked her legs in the air.

"Natsuki's dead."

Shizuru's soft voice cut across the clamour and made Smith pause. He turned slowly back to them "you lie," he said his voice level.

Shizuru smiled bitterly "you think I would come here if she wasn't?"

"You would do anything to protect her," Smith said "I don't believe a word of what you say when it comes to her."

"The boat blew up, it broke apart and threw us all over board. You killed her and I'll find a way to make you pay," Shizuru said and her eyes held a dead light that made Smith waver.

"It's a loss to me if she did die but you know I'll tear that island apart looking for her," Smith said coldly.

"What are they to me?" Shizuru sneered.

Smith smiled liking the cruelty of the blonde "I always liked you Fujino. If only Yuki had learned from you."

"Well, I did teach her about screwing mutants," Shizuru smiled pleasantly.

Smiths nostrils flared in a subtle display of anger. He nodded to the guard closest to Shizuru and she was slapped for her cheek. Shizuru didn't loose her smile. Y blinked back into view and demanded a doctor. Shizuru gasped seeing Yukino's pale face. Smith yelled for a doctor and hurried to Yukino's side. He didn't lower himself but stood over her and frowned down. Haruka moved away to let the ships doctor tend to Yukino. Midori was disappointed when the doctor didn't turn out to be Youko.

Haruka frowned at the men holding Midori and when they didn't immediately release her she pushed them. They stumbled back and fell overboard. She glared at the guard holding Shizuru and he let go without any fuss. "Kazu give this guy and Y a kiss," Haruka ordered.

"Haruka, Vera she's on the side of the ship, I can't get to her," Midori explained.

Haruka frowned "I'll go but you guys better think fast, they won't forget about you long," she ran and dove over the side.

"I don't think so," Smith said and behind him were a line of guards with rifles pointed at them. "Fujino come over here or die."

Shizuru stood firm but really wanted to go. Natsuki would never forgive her though so she stayed. She still glared balefully at her companions and Smith.

The world tore itself in two. A white light cut across the space between the two groups and Melinda stepped out of the light. She looked around with a smile as Reito followed her. The gap she stepped out of flicked and shone brightly making everyone squint. Melinda smiled and the raised a gun, Smith didn't even have the time to gasp as she shot him.

Reito came to them as they all gaped in astonishment "go into the light," he said seriously.

"I can't leave Youko," Midori said.

"Then you better run," Reito answered.

Midori took off without a word. Haruka reappeared over the edge of the boat cradling a broken figure in her arms. One single vine was wrapped around Haruka's neck like a hug. She looked at the glittering light with suspicion "what's going on?" She asked Shizuru.

"I have no idea," she answered still stunned.

None of the SEARRs men seemed to have taken in their bosses demise. They still stood rifles pointed at the mutants. They were too still for it to be normal. The white light must have paralysed them.

"Reito!" Melinda called throwing a briefcase at the Pet.

Reito knelt and opened it up. Wires connected to a timer told them all it was a bomb. Haruka tried to pass the bloody girl to Kazu but Vera protested weakly with a sob and Haruka stopped. "Get Yukino," she ordered him and he nodded.

Reito finished arming the bomb and stepped back. He gave Melinda a nodded and she waved them towards the portal. Reito went to her side but grabbed Kazu and pulled him towards the portal. Kazu struggled with Yukino's weight but went. He cast a look back at the others. They quickly followed him.

"Midori still isn't here," Shizuru said.

"Tough, in you go," Melinda said.

Shizuru ducked away from the woman at the last moment and grabbed Y's unconscious body. She puffed as she heaved him up and nearly fell dragging him backwards. Midori came back half dragging half carrying Youko. The doctor was barely recognisable with her bruised and swollen face. At her other side Nick tried to help but clung to her more than carried the older woman. They went through the portal and the world exploded in whiteness.

XxXx

Mikoto listened as the calling from outside grew louder. Harsh voices called for the villagers to come out. This had been going on for some time. The soldiers had found the villages store of beer and were content to sit outside and harass the barricaded school. Increasingly shots were being fired and Mikoto could sense the men were working themselves up into a frenzy.

She continued her patrolling of the main hall which was where most of the village had assembled. The children where in the middle with the adults on the outskirts. Each adult held a weapon but they were originally farming tools or cooking instruments. Mikoto was growing frustrated, she had run around in circles earlier trying to make herself hungry but she was making the kids nervous and had to stop. She grabbed a bottle of water from the supplies corner, they didn't know how long they would be here, and made her way to Akane's sleeping form. She threw the water in the girls face and watched as she lurched up spluttering.

Akane glared at the room "Kazu? Where is he I'm going to kill him!"

"I don't know," Mikoto said quickly "there are men with guns outside, I need you to get me out there and hit me until I change."

"What?" Akane said not having all her wits about her seeing as she just woke up.

"They're going to kill the villagers and we're the only ones that can help," Mikoto said again wanting to smack the brunette with her half empty water bottle.

Akane suddenly sobered as she remember the situation. She nodded and stood. She grimace at the familiar ach but slowly ambled forward "let's find the mayor. We can get him to open a window for us or something."

Mikoto nodded and trotted off to find the man. She grabbed his meaty hand when she found him talking to a stern faced woman. She dragged him away to meet Akane half way. She would take to long on her own.

"Mayor I need you to get us out of here," Akane said "we've been in these type of situations before. We can help fight these men."

"I'm sorry," the mayor said already shaking his head "I promised to keep you safe I can't let you."

"You also promised to keep these citizens safe. We're your best chance of that happening," Akane argued.

They went back and forth until Mikoto couldn't stand it anymore. She pushed a woman off her chair and grabbed it to throw across the room and into a boarded up window. The whole room turned to look at her in shock but she could feel her agitation grow and bared her teeth at them.

"Sir, right now she's more dangerous to you than the gun men. Let us go before she hurts us all," Akane said recognising Mikoto's power activating.

The mayor stared at Mikoto like he had never saw her before. Mikoto crouched down and tried to control her temper. She needed to wait until she was outside. She tried to think of Nao and Mai but her anger at being caging was flooding her lungs and crushing her chest. She had to run, she had to get away from the smell of concrete and frightened humans. Their terror edged in on her and she wanted to scream.

The mayor eventually nodded. He guided them to the back of the building and a Akane stopped by the food pile to grab a chocolate bar before following. He led them to a small window they would have to squeeze through. He moved the heavy steel bookcase that was shoved in front as a hasty barrier. Akane nodded and looked out checking the way before shoving Mikoto out first. She followed slowly.

"Mikoto, f there's any of you left in there then listen to me," Akane said looking at the wild eyes of the small girl as they roved the trees behind her. The school was built at the edge of the village near the forest. Two paths led to the school one from the village and the other from the gifted house. It would be a lovely summers walk but Akane didn't appreciate how easy it was to find this night. "In there are people we have to try and protect but don't hurt yourself. Mai would kill me." She hadn't always saw eye to eye with the other girl but she could respect her handling of the wild girl in front of her. Mikoto wasn't fully changed yet but Akane could see the madness in her eyes and she was scared.

Mikoto knocked her hand away and bounded into the forest. Akane cursed but followed her. She planned to use the trees as cover and sneak around the front of the school.

XxXx

"Dad?" Natsuki said hopefully as she flung open the well lit door to the gifted house. Inside her father sat around a low table two body guards at his side. He looked up at his daughter and took in her changes.

Natsuki didn't know what to do. After all this time she was happy to see her father but knew it didn't mean anything good. She was still glad he was alive and well even if he didn't wish the same for her. She couldn't forget how he would have hoisted her up on his shoulders when she was a child or how that it was his hugs that made her feel like she was in the safest place in the world. She would give anything for a safe place now.

Her father stood slowly and his aides stayed seated having been given their orders earlier. He gestured to the other door which led to the garden. Natsuki followed him dumbly. The hot spring steamed gently and the plants surrounding it seemed especially voluminous in the moonlight. The path from the hill down into the back of the gifted house was empty. No SEARRs guards had made their way here yet. Natsuki held out the wolf heads key ring.

"You keep it. Its yours," her father said to her.

Natsuki took it back and put it in her pocket. She didn't know what to say and worse she didn't know what she wanted. No, that was a lie. She wanted her dad to love her. She wanted him to stop hating her and blaming her for her mothers death because she already blamed herself. She wanted her daddy back.

"You've cause me a lot of trouble this past year," he said with a frown.

"Well, you did try to kill me," Natsuki said.

"Kill you? Please, I rigged that boat to explode, I would want to do away with potential voters. My men had orders to sound the alarm for the escape," he scoffed at her folding his arms over his dark black suit.

"Then why bother with that?!" Natsuki snapped.

"Because they were going to kidnap you and I was going to pretend you died in that boat explosion," he glared at her surprised face "I had plans to set you up in a new life in Switzerland far away from me. You might have killed my wife but even I can't bring myself to kill my own dau-" he cut himself off and straightened his tie slightly flustered.

"Why would you do that? I was all alone, I needed you and you just shipped me off to some school only to try and abandon me in another country," her heart ached as she felt thoroughly rejected.

"Don't be so melodramatic Natsuki it doesn't suit you," her father said "I had financial aid set up for you it wasn't as if you would be destitute. Japan won't be good for your kind in the coming years. I was getting you away from that and Switzerland is so damn liberal I just know that they'll pass protection laws for the likes of you."

"Why do you hate me so much, mother was like me as well!" Natsuki glared.

"Yes and you to loved that didn't you? Always having those secret mental conversations. She was the only one you could do it with in the beginning. You couldn't enter anyone's mind except hers," he glared and they look like twins "even as a child you never let me in. Your mother might have been a freak but she was good too good for you."

Natsuki flinched "it was an accident I didn't know what would happen if she used her power…"

"You've always been selfish. It was always give me, hand me, reach me with you. I want, I want, I want" he swiped the air angrily at her and she could feel the frustration in his voice. This was the longest conversation she had with him since she was six "your selfishness cost me my wife!"

"I lost her too!" she yelled because she would cry if she didn't say something.

Her father moved with the speed of pent up rage and pined her to a column. His hands were around her throat and squeeze viciously. She struggled in his grip and kicked out but he didn't feel anything but the grief inside of him. "You made me loose my wife! I lost my daughter! You took away the two most important people in my life that day!" And to Natsuki's amazement he began to cry. Tears flowed from him and he shook her and slammed her against the column ashamed of his weakness. "You killed…you killed…" he sobbed and his grip loosened slightly on her throat.

She saw him for what he was, a grief stricken man that had never got over the loss of his wife. He suddenly seemed small and pathetic in his business suit standing before his head bowed to hide his tears. Her hands came up to circle his "dad…" she said sounding just as lost as he was.

His hands tightened on her throat with renewed strength. He scowled wetly up at her and his face became intent as he strangled her. "Don't call me that…"

Her eyes widened and she struggled "no! No…!"

XxXx

Mai turned to see all the Hounds focus on her. Her hands lit up defensively but she didn't think that she would last long against a mob.

"It's okay she's over there that's where he wanted her. So what if she was shot, its not like it's going to kill her," Choko reasoned with herself.

Mai tried to look for the weakest link but didn't actually know what she was looking for. None of the Hounds were in fighting stances and the handlers looked more concerned with casting scornful looks at Choko than her. She thought that she might be able to escape by hurling some flame at the female handler and small male Hound.

"She needed to be taken down a peg, she was much to smug for her own good," Choko sad again sounding as if she was trying to convince herself.

It was the silence that made Mai turned back to the blonde. She jumped when she found the girl standing far too close to her. Choko's narrow blue eyes glittered at her with a cruel intelligence and she tilted her bleached head to the side "and now I have to deal with you."

Mai backed away as far as she dared to the out ring of mutants and grinned nervously. "Me and Yukino, we're not that close. In fact I don't think we've spoken more than two words to each other. Isn't she a bitch?" She tried to deflect Choko's attention away from her and into another 'I hate Yukino' rant.

"And yet you ran to her rescue when she was shot…" Choko said levelly.

Mai grinned then shot a long burst of flame forwards. The Hound and handler dived out of the way automatically and she ran through the gap. She thundered down the beach with pursuers hot on her trial.

She was stopped mid step by a blinding light. Her breath left her with a forceful punch and she shuddered her foot was three feet off the ground bent in preparation to propel her forward.

The space in front of her seemed to tear itself open, the air frayed like a ripped dress and a pure white light spilled out from the gap. Shadows danced in front of the opening before big black army jeeps came forcefully through. The cars drove around her by accident rather than design. She heard the, by now all too familiar, sounds of gun fire. The white light snapped closed and her foot continued its motion like it wasn't interrupted. She stumbled and fell not prepared for all her momentum to snap back into her body. She didn't waste any time in getting herself back on her feet and continue running in a crouch.

She didn't look behind her but kept running until the gunfire sounded faint. She had to stop as her lungs screamed like she had set them on fire. She bent over and gulped air into her body greedily. She screamed as a solid weight tackled her from behind. She was turned over roughly and Choko glared down at her. Mai snarled and snapped a punch up at her face. Choko loosened her hold and Mai threw her over getting into the grapple position that Yukino had shown them so long ago on the boat.

Choko wiggled underneath her but Mai was too busy punching her to pay her feeble effort any real attention. She grabbed the bottom of her blue coat and pulled it over her head and used it to suffocate her. "Not so tough now without your little army?!" She raged until there bundle stopped wiggling.

She quickly let go afraid she had actually killed the girl. Choko delivered a palm strike that busted Mai's nose with a sickening pop. Blood spurted downwards and Mai curse and sat back blinded by the tears in her eyes.

"I don't think your any more bullet proof than Yuki," Choko snarled. Mai couldn't see anything and her hands tried in vain to wipe away the blood on her face. The faint metallic click made her panic and she held out a hand in the direction of Choko. The world lit up brightly like a firework before dying and a soft thud hit the sand in front of Mai. She crawled over in horror hoping she didn't actually kill the other girl.

XxXx

Nina rode on the shoulder of a corpse big enough to carry herself while cradling Erstin's form. The man's funeral kimono was ragged and torn but he was in position of most of his flesh and limbs. Her lumbered down the hill towards the gifted house. She silently slid down his body and made her way to the back gate. She climbed over her bare feet making no sound. She couldn't remember when she had lost her shoes.

She glared as she found Natsuki being hurt. She was sick of people hurting her loved ones. She wiped the sweat from her eyes but the edges of her vision was still fuzzy. She heard Natsuki cry out and pushed her exhaustion away. Her hand trembled but she extended it and saw Natsuki struggle more. She wavered on her feet and grabbed a column for support.

Natsuki knew would happen. She saw it in the cold darkness of Nina's eyes. For the first time she saw Nina as the wild animal that had frightened the others. She struggled against her fathers grip and tried to reach the mental whirlwind of Nina but the aching sorrow and rage form a shield she couldn't penetrate. Nina's mind was an uncross able madness. So she screamed. Her father let go of her and stepped back ashamed of himself. He was totally unaware of the danger behind him.

"No! Nina No!"

She had to protect Natsuki. She didn't want Natsuki to stop like Erstin. She focused hard on the shaking world in order to see the threat. Natsuki kept screaming but all she could hear was the terror in her voice, the horror of Erstin's scream as she fell. Her trembling hand clenched tightly and the man contorted.

Her father collapsed in on himself as bones revolted. They penetrated the skin as his organs converged to one point in his body, everything shrivelled and sunk inwards as he imploded. His dyed hair shot sharply back into his head leaving him a twisted bald mess. Blood ran from his eyes, ears nose and mouth. She could see the hair become a tangled mess that curled around the eyeballs having no room inside the head. He fell to the ground already dead.

Natsuki screamed in horror and disbelief. The doors burst open and the body guards correctly identified the blood stained younger girl as the threat. They took out their weapons. One was yanked back into the house by a thick string of web. Natsuki broke a potted plant over the others head. She stood bent over struggling not to be sick. She should have let him kill Nina. She looked up and saw the little girl swaying on the spot barely able to stand. Nina's hand dropped lifelessly to her side and she smiled weakly at Natsuki.

"Natsuki…" she said with relief.

Natsuki breathed heavily through her nose. She straightened and glared hatefully at Nina. She should have listened to the others. They had warned her about Nina. She marched slowly towards the other girl. She saw Nina look up at her confusion starting to overcome her little face. She had defend Nina! She had-she killed her dad just when it seemed…she sobbed as she stopped in front of her. She stood above Nina on the step. The younger girl looked up at her and she could see her amber eyes gaze questioningly at her. She didn't understand. She had murdered her father and she didn't understand! Natsuki brought her hand up to strike Nina.

"Natsuki…?" Nina's voice quivered with uncertainty. She seemed lost.

Her fist was stopped from smashing into the little murderers face by someone grabbing her from behind.

"Whoa! Stop Natsuki!" Nao cried out dragging her away from Nina's broken face.

"Natsuki?" Nina whimpered before the world was swallowed in darkness.

Natsuki watched the younger girl fall "she's a monster," she told a shocked Nao "she's nothing but a mad Mutt!"

XxXx

The world was torn in two and light flooded the beach as Shizuru was pushed forwards to fall on the sand. Y flopped beside her still sleeping and she shook her head in an effort to clear it. She was slightly dizzy from the jump but wasn't alone as she could feel others collapsing to the sand around her.

"Excellent," Melinda said cheerily seeming unaffected by the move. Shizuru looked up and watched her take another gun from her pocket. It was bulkier than the previous one and she casually aimed it at the light and shot. The light blinked out quickly and a small mousy woman fell to the sand ruining her cheap tweed suit. "Reito see that Alice's out cold."

Reito kicked the woman and she groaned but didn't move. "Better shoot her again just to be on the safe side," Melinda said squeezing the trigger twice more and the tranquilizer darks stuck out of the flushed woman's neck. "Now that that's taken care off," Melinda turned to them.

Shizuru got to her feet slowly still slightly dizzy but she knew the danger hadn't passed yet. Hands reached for her and she looked up to see Mai smiling grimly down at her. She seized the new comer up wearily. Kazu lay Yukino down gently in the sand before he and Haruka came to stand beside her. Youko had snatched Vera from Haruka as soon as they hit the beach and the sound of her crying as she worked on the little girl was the only noise on the beach.

"I got most of you little buggers didn't I?" Melinda said eye the group. Reito nodded in confirmation "excellent. Now, I'm willing to let you go and forget about this island as long as you give me back the disk you stole."

Shizuru furrowed her brow in confusion and looked at Kazu. What disk? She then gave a short bark of laughter in disbelief "the desk we copied of SEARRs hard drive when we first escaped. That's what you want isn't it?"

Melinda nodded with a pleasant smile.

Shizuru turned to Kazu and said quietly "does Akane still have it?" She wouldn't blame him if the answer was no. It was nearly a life time ago when they first copied the data that she had forgotten about it.

"She keeps it close to her. We were going to sell it when we reach the mutant island to get some cash," Kazu confirmed and Shizuru nearly fainted in relief.

"Who's Akane?" Melinda asked.

"She's not here," Reito said frowning. He had half hoped she would have died and left Kazu to him.

"Get her and the disk or you're dead," Melinda said evenly.

"She's in town. The SEARRs men might have got to her, let me and Haruka go," Kazu said his worry for his girlfriend returning to his mind.

"No need my men are mopping up the deserters now," Melinda waved "you can go but Haruka-Hound stays here."

Kazu nodded and ran up the path to the town. He shared an unreadable look with Reito before nodding and disappearing from sight. All they had to do was sit and wait and hope that Melinda would keep her word.

Melinda walked forwards slowly coming to a stop beside Yukino. The girl was pale and shivering. Her wound had been treated on the boat but she still looked like she was at deaths door. Melinda checked her pulse and tapped the gun gently against her leg. "You did do me a favour, your escapes showed the board how useless Smith is and gave me my chance to replace him. You guys also managed to create an opportunity for me to get rid of him indefinitely so I guess I owe you one. I had planed to kill the number one pair but I'll let you live as long as I don't see you again, got it?" And she looked directly into Haruka's eyes without fear. That alone made Shizuru think this woman was dangerous.

Haruka nodded just an explosion went off behind them. Shizuru quickly turned to look out into sea but she couldn't see the flaming wreckage the boat had no doubt become. Smith was really dead. She was glad.

"Well, Virginia, how have you been?" Reito asked coming to stand beside her.

"You shouldn't call me that, I'm not a spy anymore," she said.

He smirked "indeed, but you always have that side of you don't you?"

"Something tells me I won't have to use it after tonight," Shizuru said.

"I'm glad you survived," Reito said sincerely his first words to her that weren't mocking or condescending.

She turned to him and smiled "me too."

He grinned "let's hope my master doesn't become as fond of you as I am…" he hesitated then said "Shizuru."

Her response was cut off as a jeep came skidding down the path. It nearly topple on the turn but righted itself and sped on like nothing had happened. Behind the jeep other cars followed at a slower pace. Mikoto was standing one hand grabbing the window screen and the other waving furiously at those on the beach.

"Mai!" Mikoto yelled leaping from the still moving car and into the other girls arms.

"Ah!" Mai cried catching Mikoto and falling back with the weight.

"Mai! You should have seen us! Akane stole a car and stared to mow the SEARRs men down like in that really violent video game that you never let me or Takumi play!" Mikoto chirped excitedly kneeling over Mai on her hands and knees "I went all feral and stopped them from getting into the school and then these guys came and shot them all! They also give me this really nice bar of chocolate that tasted funny but made me want to run really fast. But I was okay since Akane let me in the car and she drives really fast and I got to stick my head out the window!"

Mikoto paused for breath and Mai took a the chance to slip out from under her. Mikoto watched her sit up then wrapped herself around her "then Kazu ran up when these guys were telling Akane how nice she looked and he got all red and mad and Akane got embarrassed and introduced Kazu as her boyfriend and the men were all disappointed but said that Akane can still be their girlfriend if she wanted to and Kazu said no and then asked for a disk and said Mai was at the beach and here we are! I hope the village throws us another party!"

"That's a much more exciting time that I wished you had," Mai said with a mystified smile.

"You have my disk?" Melinda asked Akane.

Akane nodded and held out the cd with her left had as Kazu was holding firmly to her right and glaring at the soldiers that were leering at his girlfriend. Melinda reached for the cd but Kazu plucked it out of Akane's startled hand. Melinda raised her eyebrow at him and he said "let Reito go."

"What?" Melinda asked amused.

"You need the disk and you'll hardly miss him," Kazu bargained.

Shizuru was impressed with his guts but hoped that it wouldn't get them killed. She moved to stand behind him in a show of support. Mai, with Mikoto still clinging to her did the same and even Midori and Haruka left their loved ones sides to do the same.

"I rescued you and let you live and you want more?" Melinda said feigning shock.

"You know what they say, broken bread soon forgotten," Kazu said with a smiled "let Reito stay with us. His power won't be that useful to you now."

"But he's cute," Melinda said "I'm taking that disk but if you can offer something else for him, I'll listen. Maybe a Hound for a Hound?" And she looked at Haruka pointedly.

Kazu shook his head not even thinking about it "no, Haruka's her own person not a bargaining tool."

Melinda shrugged "personally I think she's over rated but it would have been a nice coo for the board."

"What if we give you one of the board members daughters?" Mai said suddenly coming forward.

Melinda looked intrigued "that would be a fair exchange."

"Then we have a deal?" Kazu asked grinning.

Melinda shrugged "is she alive?"

"Yes," Mai said sounding doubtful.

Melinda nodded "fine. Give her to me. We'll collect the guards bodies and dispose of them. Then when Alice wakes up we're out of here."

Mai gestured to the body that had been laying unnoticed in the sand. She had dragged Choko back here knowing that the others would come back. Her clothes were charred and the young woman's skin was a shiny pink burn. Her dyed hair was half missing and she looked like she was dead already. The slow moving of her laboured breathing was the only sign of life. Melinda frowned at the condition but waved the medical teams to the body. "Get out of my sight," she said grimly pushing Reito towards them. Kazu caught him before he fell on his face.

The turned and left.

Just like that, it was over.

XxXx

A/N; don't worry it's not actually over over. more to come, this damn chapter was never ending though...


	26. Chapter 26

"Any sign?" Shizuru asked softly sliding the door to the gifted house shut.

"No, it seems that they did leave," Nao said just as softly. Both avoided looking at the deeply stained wood of the back porch. "How's…" and Nao jerked her chin motioning inside the building.

"She's sleeping," Shizuru answered.

"And Nina?" Nao asked with trepidation.

Shizuru was silent and looked away. Eventually she answered "she's down at the doctor's office with the others. Youko said it was only exhaustion. She should wake up fine."

Nao nodded but they both knew that Nina wouldn't be fine. Not if Natsuki got her hands on her. "Have you been down?" Shizuru asked.

"To the doctor's office? No. Mai's guarding Y so I should go down and keep her company. Mikoto's out with the search party that are looking for Chie and Aoi, so I think you have the place to yourself tonight," Nao said and didn't even bother to make a sleazy comment. She was too tired and it just didn't seem appropriate.

"What about Kazu?" Shizuru asked with a frown.

"They're helping to get rid of the bodies," Nao said cutting the conversation dead.

Shizuru could only nod. They stood in silence not knowing what to do. Eventually Nao turned and sighed. "It's over."

"So it seems," but they couldn't really believe it. They had been hunted for so long and now, Shizuru didn't think she could sleep unless it was with one eye open.

"I'm going to check on Mai," Nao hesitated and her gaze slid back to the house. She seemed like she was going to say something but stopped herself at the last moment.

"I know," Shizuru said and Nao wondered if she did. Even she didn't know what she wanted to say. Shizuru looked so calm and sure of herself that Nao believed her. She nodded again and turned away.

XxXx

Nina couldn't understand it. Her body throbbed with a dull pain that hit her with each beat of her heart. She could barely sit up on the futon that they had laid her on. She looked into the blonde girls face, Shizuru, Natsuki's Erstin. "Natsuki won't come?"

Shizuru shook her head.

Nina nodded but her chest ached and she rubbed at it. It was a different hurt. "I'm supposed to stay here, is Natsuki here as well?" Many times Erstin couldn't come and visit her in the darkness because they wouldn't let her. Maybe that was why Natsuki was staying away.

"No, Natsuki is at the house," Shizuru said no emotion in her voice.

"Can she bring the kitten to me?" She asked.

Shizuru again shook her head and avoided looking into Nina's eyes. It was for the girls own good. "You're not allowed animals in here."

"They lock the door," Nina said quietly "and they don't tell me about Erstin. Is she awake? She didn't stop did she?" And her chest throbbed.

"Erstin's fine. She has a few scraps and bruises but she's awake," Shizuru reassured. Erstin was a little confused having suffered a mild concussion but mostly fine. She slept a lot and was weak but Youko told them that she would be okay in a few days.

"She didn't stop?" Nina asked again just to make sure. When Shizuru shook her head she felt lighter. "Can I see her?"

Shizuru shifted uncomfortably. People were scared of Nina. They found the ravaged bodies in the graveyard and seen senator Kuga's corpse. Natsuki didn't help when she tried to get in and strangle Nina. Everyone knew of her power now. "I'm sorry," she said "but you can't see her."

Nina stared out of the bared window. The room had been built a decade ago for a mentally disturbed villager. Instead of killing him he lived with the doctor in this secure room. It showed as the futon was the only piece of furniture in the room. Youko wasn't even allowed to take medical equipment in to examine Nina. He was apparently very happy or so the man outside that was posing as Nina's guard had said. Shizuru felt sympathy well up in her throat as the Nina put her head down. How could she explain to her that everyone hated her? She probably thought she was protecting her loved ones.

"I did something bad, didn't I?" Nina said staring at the white cotton sheet on the futon. She didn't know where the idea came from but it seemed right. "Will you put me back in the dark?"

Shizuru didn't know how to answer. She put her hand on Nina's shoulder and felt how skinny she was through her still blood soaked kimono. No one had changed her when she was unconscious and they were to afraid to do it now that she was awake.

Her view of Nina was terrible confused. Nina had protected Natsuki and for that Shizuru would do what ever she could for the other girl. But Nina had also hurt Natsuki by killing her father and she couldn't forgive anyone hurting Natsuki. But Nina loved Natsuki nearly as much as she did. Of that there was no doubt.

"I won't let them put you in the dark," she promised at last.

XxXx

"Do you remember me?" Mai glared at Y.

He was laying on a futon in the doctors office. He was fine now they just had no where else to put him. They couldn't even hold him here since he could teleport if he wanted to. Y was an operative trained to function outside of a SEARRs environment but he was still a Dog. He was kept there because no one had given him the order to escape. Just to make sure he didn't escape Haruka stood in the corner of the room, a dark shadow that imposed the old order of SEARRs on the mutant. He shook his head.

"You took my money and teleported my brother to god knows where," Mai said angrily. Nao hovered behind her unsure of her place and ready to give support. "Do you remember him? He was sick! Did you even take him to that island?! Does it even exist?!"

Y didn't respond. Haruka shifted in the corner and his eyes flew to her in panic. All SEARRs canines knew about the number one Hound. "Answer her," she growled from her corner.

"I don't remember you but if your brother was sick he made it to the island. I had orders to take a percentage of the fit canines to SEARRs. All the sick or unhealthy canines were allowed to proceed to the island," Y said and he sounded much older than he looked. His voice was soft and there was no fight in him at all.

Mai let out a breath and turned away. She felt relief flood through her. She smiled and her exhaustion from the last few days slammed into her. She fell to the floor instead of slowly letting herself down like she planned. Nao was immediately at her side looking concerned. "He's okay. He's there." She smiled and Nao smiled back.

"Dog," Haruka spoke and Y's attention immediately snapped to her "stay here until Mai decides to leave for the island. When that's done, I'll take your collar off," Y's hand instantly flew to his throat. His eyes flashed in fear "but what will I do? Where will I go?"

Haruka understood his fear well. She couldn't have thought of breaking from SEARRs a few months ago. What would her purpose be in life? Now she had Yukino and would always have her. Y didn't have that, SEARRs was all he knew. "Come back here, we'll give you your own house. You can do what you want with it. It will be yours. You can even have a family name." Most Dogs didn't get full names.

Y looked lost. She understood how overwhelmed he would be. She also knew how tempting it would be to slink back to his Master and the only life her had known. "Dog!" She barked to command his attention "who am I?!"

"You are Haruka-Hound SEARRs rank number one," Y answered quickly.

"Do as I say. Stay here until we have need of you," she watched him nod and was satisfied. He wouldn't go anywhere because she had ordered him not to. To him she was the only chain of command he recognised. She turned to Mai who looked happy but exhausted on the floor "I'm going back to Yukino, he won't give you trouble."

Mai nodded and looked up to thank Haruka but she was already out the door.

XxXx

Vera's chest struggled upwards and sank quickly down again. Her little frame trembled with the effort to exist. Most of the child was covered in bandages and ointment from her own vines. Her curly blonde hair had been cut as it was to stained with blood and dirt. It would only further hurt the child to try and rescue the mess from the tangles. She didn't look anything like the little terror that would glare at Midori anytime she sat foot in Youko's medical bay.

Midori couldn't move from the girls side as she held her in an iron tight grip. She didn't think the girl even knew who it was she latched onto tightly. Midori certainly wouldn't have been her first choice. As it was Midori made sure that she sat still and didn't jar the tortured child. If she could she would climb back on the boat and shoot Smith again. She had never liked Youko's brats but this- this was- and he called them the animals?!

She smoothed her face not wanting to scare the girl. Vera wouldn't have seen her expression as she spent most of her time in a deep sleep but she wanted to be useful to her in some way. She tried to think calm, fluffy thoughts to somehow provide a caring atmosphere that Vera would want to wake up to.

She looked up to see Youko hovering in the doorway. She hadn't entered beyond taking care of Vera. Clinging tightly to the doctors borrowed jeans was Nick. He hadn't left her alone since they got off the boat. The boy even went so far as to go to the bathroom with her. Midori didn't blame him. They had been through a lot and she hadn't been there to help them.

Youko had been busy being the only doctor on the island. She had mostly looked after the mutants with the villagers staying away respectively. The doctors office was filled with slightly out of date medical equipment. The building itself was small with only five rooms; the reception room, one exam room and three rooms. One was used solely by Nina and the other two were taken up by injured mutants. Most of the town had escaped unharmed. They believe this was because of the gifted and Youko didn't know enough to contradict them.

Midori tilted her head to the side and just gazed at Youko. She was different from when she had last saw her. Her eyes held shadows and old and yellow bruises sat plainly next to fresh purple ones on her face. All Midori wanted to do was go to her and hold her. What worried her the most was that she didn't come sit by Vera. She just hovered near her and made excuses when invited into the room. She could see that Youko's hold on Nick was just as tight as his on her.

"It's not your fault," Midori's voice sounded harsh in the silent room. Yukino grumbled from her futon but Haruka soothed her. Midori didn't really want to have this conversation with them in the room but it didn't seem like she had a choice.

Youko opened her mouth startled. Her jaw worked up and down before she turned and left. Midori moved to follow her but Vera whimpered as her hand was tugged. Midori stepped back. She smoothed the child's blonde curls away from her head and sat back down again.

XxXx

Chie sat down on a small wall to take a break. Her back was sore from helping to clean up the village. The soldiers had left quite a mess nearly every house had damage and the Mayors house was in rubble. She drank deeply from her water bottle and nearly choked when she was tackled from behind.

"Chie!" Mikoto chirped hugging the other girl from behind. She liked being close to her, she smelled really nice. Mikoto inhaled deeply and laid her head on Chie's shoulder.

"Hey, Mikoto," Chie said passing her water bottle behind her to the other girl. Normally she didn't like anyone touching her because of her power but Mikoto was just an innocent kid.

"So how come you're looking at Aoi the same way Nao looks at Mai when I've been hanging around them all day?" Mikoto asked taking the water gratefully.

"What?" Chie had no idea what Mikoto was talking about. She had only glanced at Aoi in passing and she certainly wasn't looking at how the other girl was stretching and wiping sweat from her brow. Her pink t-shirt rode upwards slightly-she wasn't looking.

"You're looking at her like you want to drag her into the nearest cupboard like Nao does to Mai," Mikoto said "does that mean that you and Aoi are together?"

"No!" Chie denied furiously.

"Nao!" Mikoto called pushing Chie down so she could push herself up. Chie allowed herself to be squashed with a grimace. Mikoto sprung off her and away presumably to chase after Nao.

"Chie! Can you give us a hand here?" Tai called to her from the same rubble pile that Aoi was working on. She hurried over "we're trying to selvage any possessions from the ruins," he explained and she nodded.

She began to move the rocks but her attention kept being drawn to Aoi who didn't seem to notice she was there. Which was good, she told herself since Aoi's stalking had been really annoying. She deliberately dropped a rock to roll at Aoi's feet. "Sorry," she grinned.

"Don't worry about it," Aoi said only glancing up to give a quick reassuring smile before going back to work.

Chie frowned and shifted she kept trying to get Aoi's eye but it didn't seem to be working. She turned to ask for help on a particularly big rock and was startled to see a crowd behind her. Most had the glassy expression in their eyes that told her she should really run home and get a shower before her power took completely over. When they caught her looking they snapped back to shifting rocks. She looked up at Tai "I'm going to go now…" and she pointed to her fan club behind her. He nodded in understanding but she couldn't help but think that was part of his plan.

"I'm going to take some of the stuff we found to a shelter," Aoi said breaking away.

"I'll help with that," Chie volunteered quickly. Almost immediately there was a chorus of volunteers "it's okay, I'm sure we can manage," Chie said to them staggering over to Aoi's side and making sure to keep out of the old men's reach. They were pinchers. A disappointed groan came from the workers. She grabbed the dining chair and a few photo albums that had survived the ransacking. Aoi grabbed a box of cloths and kitchen equipment.

Chie tried to make conversation on the way to the shelter but it always ended up stuttering to a stop. Aoi was very pleasant and didn't seem to be feeling the same stress as Chie. They got to the school were they would be storing the items as Chie tried to think furiously of what they could talk about.

"Well, thank you," Aoi said with a smile as she turned to leave.

"Aoi!" Chie grabbed her hand.

"Yes?" Aoi said expectantly and Chie looked at her helplessly.

"Uh, in the graveyard…" she managed to start feeling like an absolute fool. "You seemed immune to my power…?"

"Chie you know I like you, that I have for a very long time, I'm just sad that it took something like that to prove it to you," Aoi said taking her hand back gently.

Chie flushed "I'm sorry but, it's just that I didn't know if your feelings were genuine or because of this stupid gift."

"Well I hope you do now," and Aoi began to walk away.

She should have trusted Aoi, Chie realised. She should have given her the benefit of the doubt and now she had lost everything because-ooamf!

Aoi broke the kiss and Chie blinked at her dazedly "I lied," Aoi said still clinging to the shocked Chie "my mother told me that I should always lie to the person I love because men are stupid. You're still stupid but I don't think I should start things with a lie. I'm not immune to your powers, in fact if we were in that tomb for one second longer I would have hit you with a rock and humped your leg. I can't stop my hands now. You're all sweaty and smelly and should be disgusting me but I think it's cute and makes the whole, me slipping my hand up your shirt, a lot easier because there's less friction."

"Huh?" Chie was still confused by the kiss.

"Yeah," Aoi nodded and kissed her again.

Chie had enough sense to guide them into the school before anyone saw them and they ended up engaged.

XxXx


	27. Chapter 27

Nina watched from her window as one little boy snatched his toy from another and cried "you broke it!"

"I didn't meanna!" the other boy said "I'm sorry."

"I hate you! I'm not going be your friend anymore!" and the other boy ran off crying clutching his toy to his chest.

Nina frowned. Natsuki didn't want to be her friend anymore either.

"Are you ready?" Shizuru asked.

Nina nodded and stood from the bed. She was dressed in jeans and a white t-shirt that had belonged to a man. It was much to big for her and came to the top of her thighs. Shizuru opened the door and stretched out her hand. Nina looked at it strangely. She wasn't used to people wanting to touch her.

"Sorry," Shizuru took it back and her cheeks were slightly red "I keep thinking of you as a kid."

Nina's frown deepened but she followed the blonde as she went out to the corridor. There were a lot of strangers in the hall and they all seemed to jerk back when she got close. She felt her shoulders hunch protectively and the clothes she had on were suddenly to tight and restrictive. She wanted them off. She pulled at the baggy t-shirt but remembered that she wasn't allowed to be naked in front of others. Natsuki didn't like it. Her hand clenched and she put it at her side. She could feel the glares of the other bodies around her and was glad to get out into the fresh air. She hurried to catch up to Shizuru who seemed to be ignoring all the mean looks directed at them.

Nina tensely reached out and took Shizuru's hand when they entered the busy part of the village. People paused whatever they were doing to watch they go by. She glared at them fiercely and felt whose when they slinked back in fear. Shizuru walked with her head held high and didn't acknowledge them. "We're almost to the house."

When they reached the house Natsuki was waiting for them "why did you bring her here?"

"We couldn't just leave her in the dark," Shizuru said still holding Nina's hand.

Nina drew back at the hatred in Natsuki's eyes. She didn't know what to do so hid behind Shizuru. "Mikoto's in the library with the kittens why don't you go see her?"

Nina looked at Natsuki hesitantly before she skirted around the side of building to do as Shizuru suggested. Natsuki watched her go and folded her arms. The library was through the sitting room and down the corridor, Nina was going the long way round since she blocked the door to the sitting room.

"She killed my father," she stated stonily to Shizuru.

"Yes, but she not only has no idea what that means she doesn't understand what she did," Shizuru said.

"She's a murderer!" Natsuki yelled furious that Shizuru of all people was defending Nina. Shizuru should understand "I thought you would be on my side!"

"I am on your side. Nina thought she was protecting you. You're father wasn't a saint Natsuki but I understand he was still your father but don't act like you had the best relationship. He did try to kill us and he is the one that's pushing all these anti mutant bills through parliament!" Shizuru was furious but just wanted Natsuki to stop hurting.

Natsuki's mouth worked soundlessly before she said "he's the only family I have-had left. I'm alone."

She heard the despair in her girlfriends voice and her heart clenched. "No," she said slowly "you're not alone…"

"I meant family, you're not related to me," Natsuki dismissed Shizuru's sentiment.

"I didn't mean me," Shizuru said weighing the options "your mother had a brother that worked for SEARRs," she could see Natsuki's brow draw together in a frown "he fathered a child there," she could see the dawn realisation in Natsuki's eyes as she looked to the side, where Nina had gone.

"…Nina," Natsuki breathed.

"Nina," Shizuru confirmed.

Natsuki gaped at her "how do you- is it true?"

Shizuru felt Natsuki's presence in her mind confirm it before the other girl turned around stunned. It was like Shizuru had punched her.

XxXx

Kazu jumped as hands placed themselves on his shoulders. They were much to big to be Akane so he wasn't surprised when Reito's deep voice rumbled in his ear "are you okay? You should take it easy…"

"I'm fine. Just some tension from the other night," Kazu said nearly fainting with pleasure as Reito started to kneed his shoulders.

"I suppose I should have tired you out that much," Reito laughed and the suggestion in his voice made Kazu blush, which was ridiculous because Reito was a boy.

"I'm glad you're here," Kazu said as he broke away from Reito's grip.

"I'm glad you rescued me," Reito watched as Kazu blushed and became flustered. He grinned widely

"Hey," Akane said eye Kazu's flush then Reito suspiciously. She linked arms with Kazu and grew annoyed at Reito's amused expression. There was something off about him and Akane didn't like it.

"Hey, have you got everything?" Kazu asked.

Akane nodded "we're all set to go."

"Go?" Reito questioned.

"We're going with Mai and the others to the mutant city," Kazu explained "we talked about it and there's still a lot we want to do that we can't on the island. I mean I still want to finish school and they don't have a college here," Kazu bit his lip and looked unsure for a moment "I- well, it, listen would you like to come with us? I know this island is peaceful and probably everything you dreamed off when you where in SEARRs but I'd hate to say goodbye so soon. You don't have to but…"

Reito only had to think about it for a second before he answered confidently "I would love to go with you Kazu."

"With us," Akane cut in with a glare.

"Yes of course," Reito waved her away off headedly still concentrating on Kazu.

Kazu looked pleased and didn't seem to sense the undercurrents of tension. He looked down at Akane happily and she looked back with a smile that was a little forced. Everything was working out for him, them, at last.

XxXx

Yukino watched in a daze as her room filled with flowers. She watched the blonde blur as best she could but could only track Haruka's progress due to the flowers that magically popped up. She had only side she wished she could go outside. It seemed that Haruka was determined to bring the outside into her room. "Haruka…!" She tried to call but her voice was hoarse. Immediately the blur stopped beside her bed holding a glass of water with a straw. Yukino drank gratefully, the water was room temperature because the cold water burned her throat.

"You don't have to do this," she said as Haruka carefully placed the water back on her desk.

"But Vera likes flowers too," Haruka said and turned to the other bed. The little girl was finally awake but she hadn't moved. Midori was napping in a chair at her side. Her mouth was wide open and her long limbs splayed everywhere. In her lap was a bunch of wild daisies that Haruka had put there. Haruka grabbed a pink orchid and tied it to the ceiling so that it dangled over Vera. The little girl looked at it in wonder. As a pup she had never been outside, this would be the first time she had saw real flowers.

Yukino frowned at the child. She was disgusted at her father for inflicting that pain on her but she had also cried when Midori had told her that he was dead. She didn't understand her reaction. He was a monster but she still mourned. She turned away somehow feeling guilty for what happened to the little dog.

She blinked as Haruka bopped her with a sunflower. Yukino then realised that their was a wide verity of flowers. Well tended flowers that were expensive to buy. She looked at the dangling orchid and back to Haruka "where did you get all the flowers?"

"There's a large green house not that far from here," Haruka grinned sitting on the bed beside Yukino. She tickled her with the flower again just to see her brow furrow. It was cute.

Yukino slapped a hand over her face in despair "Haruka, you've just robbed someone," she mumbled.

A laugh from the other side of the room made her look up. Midori had woken up to her last comment and was grinning at her. She then moved to sit up straight but frowned as she became aware of the flowers in her lap. Her eyes then tracked around the room and she laughed again. She shook her head and then made her bottom lip swallow her top as she squinted at Vera. Inside of laughing like she hoped the girl stared blankly at her. Midori shrugged "yeah most people look at me like that," she told the girl brushing her little curls away from her head.

She checked Vera's bandages after noticing that they were clean. Youko must have been in while she was asleep. She wanted to frown and storm out of the room to knock some sense into the doctor but Vera had grabbed hold of her as she had risen to check her condition. The tiny fearful grip kept her in the room better than a shackle. She wouldn't leave her.

"You're still wearing that collar," Yukino said reaching up to touch the worn leather around Haruka's throat.

"It means I belong to you, of course I'm going to keep it," Haruka said watching as Yukino rolled her eyes and pouted.

XxXx

"So," Mai said swinging her hands together and bouncing on her toes.

Nao glared at her from the side. She shifted as she tried to reach under the porch then quickly sat back "stop it!" She snapped.

"What?" Mai said innocently holding her hands up.

"You're looking at my ass every time I try and grab this stupid kitten!" Nao glared "why do I have to be the one to grab it anyway? It will come out on its own."

"You have small hands and Mikoto will freak if she comes back and there's only two kittens in the box," Mai said angling her head to the side as Nao turned around again.

"We could blame it on Nina," Nao muttered and Mai's gaze snapped from her shapely bum to glare at her "that's not funny."

"No, it's not but nothing around here is funny anymore," Nao said standing up and forgetting all about the kitten.

"Natsuki's just buried her father," Mai said "this entire place was turn upside down because of us. What do you want to happen? A big party?"

"No," Nao said not liking the scorn in Mai's eyes "but we made it. We don't have to run anymore, that's something to celebrate. And Natsuki didn't even like her dad, wasn't he the one that tried to kill us?"

"That's not the point it was her dad. He was killed by someone close to her! How would you like it if it was…" Mai cast around for a name but Nao cut across her "Mikoto? What if it was her? What if she tried to kill someone I love? Oh, wait, she has numerous times! She's put me in the hospital twice! Not to mention all the damn bodily harm she's caused!"

Mai stepped back stunned and Nao felt guilty but didn't back down "I know-we know, what she's going through," Nao looked uncomfortable "maybe you should talk to her…"

"No need," the both turned with guilty starts towards the porch. Natsuki stood glaring at them with her arms crossed. She bounced down the small step onto the grass "Mikoto's mutation caused her to do all that stuff. Yeah it was bad but she didn't have any control over herself. Nina's just crazy, she's a mutt."

"Natsuki!" Mai cried appalled.

"You were there Nao, you saw how twisted his corpse was, how mad she looked," Natsuki glared at Nao.

"She doesn't understand what she did," Nao said hesitantly "yes she's scary but you can't leave her alone," she couldn't get the image of Nina playing with the kittens out of her head. She reminded her of when Mikoto would change back crying because she was covered in blood and didn't know who she hurt. Nao still went to her and hugged her, even if eight times out of ten she was the one bleeding. "Mikoto's like my sister, I'm not going to like her all the time, in fact sometimes I hate her but I'll never stop loving her."

"Nina's not my sister!" Natsuki snapped "she's not even human!"

"Natsuki…" Mai said staring horrified over her shoulder.

Natsuki turned to see Nina standing a few feet away from her Erstin at her side. Nina looked mortally wounded. Regret lanced through Natsuki she took a step towards Nina but the other girl flinched. It made Natsuki stop dead. Nina turned and ran. Natsuki watched her stunned. Her head snapped to the side as Erstin slapped her. She didn't even get the chance to blink as her head was jerked to the other side as Erstin slapped her again. She blocked the third slap by grabbing the blondes hand. Erstin glared at her venomously like she was trying to kill her with only her eyes.

"You're the one that's not human!" Erstin snapped jerking her hand away she ran to follow Nina.

Natsuki's cheeks were flaming from the abuse but even if she hadn't been hit she thought she would still be blushing. She could feel Nao and Mai's accusing stares on her body and couldn't look them in the eye. She was right. Nina was a murderer. She was!

XxXx

"I think they're on to us," Chie whispered as she carried a toolbox down the middle of the street.

"What makes you think that?" Aoi asked not looking at Chie but also carrying a toolbox.

"That old granny has been following us since the bakery," Chie said deliberately not looking behind her to the old woman that was defiantly spying on them.

"They got my brother this morning," Aoi confided. Most of the town had been cleared and the grunt work done. All that was left was for skilled hands to rebuild. Since neither Chie nor Aoi had any skill useful to construction they just ferried the tools to the right people and were done for the day. Chie wasn't allowed to help in the kitchen, the women told her it was because they wouldn't dream of asking a gifted to help them but Chie knew it was because she was a really bad cook. Mikoto was allowed to stay and help but the ladies pretended not to hear her when she pointed that out. Aoi was actually supposed to be helping in the kitchen but she hated domestic chores and was doing her best to avoid it.

"They got him? Unless the island suddenly starts supporting bigamy that's a lot of they," Chie said.

"What are you implying?" Aoi asked offended.

"That you're brothers a slut," Chie said bluntly "he's been trying to kiss anything in a skirt since he was thirteen, I don't know how he escape the council for so long."

Aoi glared at Chie but didn't have a hand free to slap her "I'll have you know that he's been seeing Mary for nearly six months now."

"Is that who he's marrying?" Chie asked. Aoi nodded "he convince her to sleep with him and now she's probably pregnant."

"Outside of marriage? Oh they're going to hell," Chie said just to annoy Aoi. Though that was the actually belief of many of the old timers on the island. In fact the old people were now following couples around, or even any suspiciously happy teenager, hoping to catch them 'sinning outside of marriage.' The invasion had created a frenzy in the young people and a 'we could die tomorrow' attitude had swept through them. All over the island couples were being interrupted and a council member was slapping engagement bracelets on them for kissing in public. Tanki getting married so soon was because he had actually done more than kissing. The feeling had settled somewhat but weary silver haired stalkers didn't give up and Chie knew that the old gran behind them was waiting for her and Aoi to forget about her and start kissing. She would then attack like a crazed maniac dragging them to a priest. She wouldn't get slapped with an engagement bracelet, oh know as a gifted she would have to go straight for marriage because how dare Aoi defile her without any intentions of making an honest woman out of her. Chie wiggled her eyebrows playfully at Aoi as she though about it. Aoi glared at her fearfully. If they were caught she would be the one blamed. She would have old ladies tutting at her and men shaking their heads. How dare she spoil the gifted.

Chie sat the tool box down and stretched. Aoi died the same as two young workers ran over to grabbed the equipment. They smiled and waved and went of to impress Chie by working hard. Chie just waved with a fake smile while Aoi glared at the posing boys.

"Green's not a good colour on you Aoi," Chie teased.

"Keep it up Chie and you won't have to worry about us getting caught," Aoi said stiffly.

"Oh, but Aoi look at their glistening muscles," Chie said pretending to leer at the boys who had taken their tops off.

Air's annoyance escalated and she grabbed Chie's hand and dragged her away. Chie's chuckling did nothing to calm her down. She waited until they were behind a house before she pushed Chie up against the wall and kissed her. Chie kept laughing into the kiss making it sloppy especially since Aoi was glaring at her with the intent to kiss the life out of her.

The old woman came scurrying around the corner to find Chie holding Air's face up to the light. She was slightly out of breath as she tilted Air's head tot eh side "yeah you're right you're glands are slightly swollen You should have the doctor look at that," Chie smiled at the old women as she let go of Aoi.

"I will," Aoi agreed as she quickly turned away from Chie. The old granny glared at them suspiciously as she passed. They tried to look innocent.

XxXX

Haruka opened the door to the shack. It had a living room, one bed room, a small kitchen and a bathroom. It was clean and well kept and on the outer fringes of the gifted house. It was originally a ground keepers shed but had been unoccupied for years. She looked behind her to Y. "This is yours."

The Dog looked lost. He went ahead of Haruka into the room when she beckoned him to do so. He looked around in confusion. What was he supposed to do with all this space? Haruka watched as his hand fluttered up to his collar in reassurance. She didn't order him to take it off as she was aware that this was over whelming. She threw open the curtains and light flooded into the shack. There was only a sofa and a rocking chair in the living room. The bed room only had a cot and one small set of drawers. The kitchen didn't have any utensils. He wasn't ready for anything else yet. She had only given him two sets of clothes. His amazement at them made her wonder if she had been so touched by plain shirts and ill fitting trousers.

She smiled and walked out of the shack quickly. Y hurried to follow her not sure of his place. A woman with long straight brown hair and a flowery dress embraced Haruka. She was thin but tall, nearly the same height as Haruka. She was pretty in a friendly way that Y had never seen before. She smiled at him warmly and he looked at Haruka in confusion. Human's weren't supposed to be nice to Dogs.

"Y this is my teacher, she will be staying with you for a short time to help you," Haruka said.

"Stay with me?" Y said wearily. He had never been allowed near females. He wasn't a Pet.

"Yes, You'll sleep on the sofa and she'll take the bed. She's going to help you be human like she did me," Haruka said.

"My name is Sakura," the woman said extending her hand "I'm very please to me you, Mr…?"

"Y," he said looking at her hand puzzled.

"What's your name," Haruka rolled her eyes "you're full designation."

Y looked hesitant before her slowly answered "the trainers, they used to call me Yamoto."

"Hello Yamoto," Sakura took his hand and he blushed.

Haruka patted him on the back. She didn't think she had to worry about him running away now.

XxXx

Nina ran blindly her arms pumping and chest burning. She knocked into something and went sprawling. She fell hard on all fours gasping for breath. Her eyes were cloudy and she couldn't see. She gasped and breathed in roughly like a chainsaw. She shuddered as the air left as harshly as it entered. Her whole body burned but worse than that she felt like she had been cut in half.

"Are you okay?"

Nina looked up into the face of two young boy's. One lent over her full of concern. Her lower lips quivered and her vision went blurry again. She wiped at her eyes and her hands came away wet. She looked at the boy in confusion then grabbed him. He jerked in fear and looked at her petrified at the desperation in her eyes. "you broke his toy," she said "you broke his toy, how did you get him to be your friend again?"

"I fixed it" the boy said trying to wiggle out of Nina's grip.

The other boy pulled at his friends jumper to help him get free of Nina. The two boys took off running but she didn't care. She frowned "you fixed it," she muttered looking away "he fixed it…"

XxXx

"Why did you tell me? How did you even know?" Natsuki said softly knowing that the presence behind her would be Shizuru.

"Because I know you don't hate her. You're upset and grief stricken and above all confused," Shizuru said coming to wrap her arms comfortingly around Netsuke "you thought your father hated you and you thought you should hate him but you still hurt when he died. You're lashing out."

"I'm supposed to be the empath," Natsuki grumbled as she relaxed against Shizuru.

Shizuru smiled against her skin of Natsuki's neck. "Nina's hurting but so are you and I hate to see you this way."

"You make me feel better," Natsuki mumbled.

"What was that?" Shizuru teased.

_You make me feel better_, Natsuki slipped into Shizuru's head. She was embarrassed to say it but it was much easier to think it.

_It's been awhile since we've talked like this_, Shizuru mused.

_That's because you're always thinking about sex._

Shizuru giggled. _Don't look so cute then _she thought back.

_It's Mai and Nao I blame_, Natsuki grumbled _they're like dogs in heat._

_Or teenagers, _Shizuru said.

_We don't do that, _then Natsuki paused as she grew uncertain, _we could if you wanted too, I mean if you feel like we should…_

_Natsuki, we are not Mai and Nao so our relationship should not be mirrored to theirs_, Shizuru thought seriously then when she was sure Natsuki understood her she thought, _if however you want to slip into my room in a see through or edible negligee I won't stop you._

_Like you can eat a negligee, _Natsuki scoffed but a blush crawled up her neck.

Shizuru just grinned.

XxXx

Youko sat down exhausted and grateful for the seat. She was what happened to be an old secretary's desk. It even had the old fashioned type writer. There hadn't been a qualified doctor on the island in years and the locals were ecstatic that she was here. One man had even told her that he was glad she wasn't a gifted that way he didn't mind showing her his prostate problem. Youko had never seen so much boils, warts and questionable pimples in her entire life. Now that the island knew it had a doctor they were queuing up to get things checked that they had just shrugged and ignored before.

She glanced over at Nick who was asleep on the beaten up green couch. He had the last island doctor's old white coat around him for a blanket. She got up and went to his side and crouched so she could her his tiny inhalations. She caressed his dark hair away from his face. He had only gone to bed because he was sleeping on his feet trying to follow her around. It was ten o clock and the night had settled in firmly. Stars shone brightly and further into the town, as the doctors was on its fringes, lights from the houses helped to illuminate the world. A full moon was hidden by a cover of light cloud. Her hands lightly caressed his swollen face guiltily. She would never forgive herself for allowing that to happen. Nick grumbled and buried his face into the arm of the couch and Youko took her hand away so as not to disturb him.

She sighed and walked out into the night. The cool breeze blew through her and she hugged herself for warmth. A few people that were out still doing last minute chores gave her a wave and warm smiles. She nodded back. She swore it was like living in Pleasantville, everyone was so happy and friendly, having lived in the city all her life she just couldn't understand the concept of neighbours actually talking to each other. It was nice.

Too nice for her.

A curious rattle came from behind her and she turned. A dark figure loomed in the darkness and her heart seized up until a familiar yellow glow came into view. The relief that she wasn't getting attacked by a monster fled as Midori came out to join her on the porch.

"Are you crazy!?" She hissed angrily as she caught sight of Vera on Midori's back.

Youko moved to check the other girl but violently recoiled as she realised that she was awake. She stepped back as Midori shifted Vera. She held her in a piggy back fashion and the young girls nightdress bundled up around her knees exposing her twig like legs to the air. Her once smooth limbs were marked and scarred with bruises and jagged cuts that were inflicted deliberately. They stood starkly out in the darkness forcing Youko to see them. She swallowed hard.

"Go on take her," Midori said bucking Vera. The little girl glared at Midori as her arms jerked limply "she's a heavy thing."

"It's cold out here. Take her inside," Youko ordered.

"I'm not going in so if you want her to you'll have to take her," Midori said coming further outside. She hadn't been lying Vera was heavy. She used the railings to take some of the girls weight off. They had discussed this, or Midori had since Vera never spoke to her even before, Midori had told her her plan and the girl didn't object.

"Midori…" Youko said in warning.

"Come on, Youko take her, she's you kid isn't she?" Midori deliberately goaded.

Youko's nostrils flared and she stepped back and away. She couldn't, Midori deliberately stepped forward. Youko retreated "why?" and the question echoed in Youko's head. Why? She didn't have the right! She had let those men hurt her! Vera and Nick had defended her from those handlers and she couldn't stop them from hurting them. Vera, how could she ever look at Youko with anything other than hatred? She had failed them. "Just take her inside Midori!" Her voice cracked and she knocked into the end railing. She was cornered.

Midori stood right in front of her blocking her only escape. She couldn't move paralysed with guilt. "Stop it! Just…stop," and she was nearly in tears. Youko gasped startled as Vera dived into her arms. The child still didn't have enough energy to throw herself but she thrust herself forward enough so she could fall from Midori's grip into Youko's chest. Youko caught her and sunk to the ground with the weight.

A soft touch fluttered over her cheek. Youko looked down her eyes glittering wetly as Vera's bandaged hand lightly brushed away her tears. The little girl smiled at her and turned her face into Youko's chest. Midori was forgotten about instantly as Vera grabbed a handful of Youko's shirt. She closed her eyes and seemed to settle in peacefully. Youko was speechless. She looked up at Midori who was standing over her protectively smiling in a smug, I told you so way. She began to cry softly. Midori kneeled down next to her, she placed her hand behind Youko's neck and guided her face up. She kissed her tears then her lips before resting their foreheads together silently. Vera was cradled between them and Youko wished Nick was there to complete her family.

"I can go wake the little bugger up if you want," Midori said softly grinning.

She shook her head not surprised that Midori could still read her after all this time. "Just let me enjoy this for awhile."

Midori nodded.

XxXx

Erstin hurried back to the house. She flung open doors and cupboards searching frantically. Her brow was creased in worry, she couldn't find Nina. She through open the door to the garden startling Natsuki and Shizuru. She glared at the embracing couple, it was alright for them to cuddle while Nina was off miserable and alone. She had never liked Natsuki.

"Erstin what's wrong?" Shizuru asked in concern.

"I can't find Nina," she glared at Natsuki in accusation.

"I'm sure she's fine," Shizuru said but frowned. It was dark and getting colder.

"Where have you looked?" Natsuki asked.

Erstin glanced at her lividly and didn't answer.

"Erstin, we can help," Shizuru said "but you have to tell us where you've already looked."

Erstin refused to answer. "I don't want her help," she snapped.

Natsuki felt herself start to get angry. She threw her hand up and turned away to the back path that led over the hill. She stopped, she knew where Nina was. She began to walk.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru said watching the change in body language. She followed her from a distance.

Natsuki was intently focused. Her stomach was being pulled out of her body in dawning horror. Nina wouldn't, she just wouldn't even Nina would know not to do that. Her steps picked up speed and she was practically running up the hill. There was barely enough light to see where she was going and she wished she had taken a torch from the house. Luckily there was a full moon that provided most of the light in a star filled sky.

She jerked to a stop on the top of the hill. Down in the dark a figure scrambled in the muck. Loose earth was thrown into the air to explode against other gravestones. Natsuki cursed and threw herself down the hill. She tumbled to her feet at the bottom, that was her dad's grave. They had just buried him. Most of the graves in the graveyard looked fresh because they had had to rebury the bodies that Nina had dragged from their rest.

"Nina!" Her voice cut the night with anger.

Nina looked up and Natsuki jerked with nausea. Nina's clothes were mucky and torn, her hair was dishevelled and her eyes bright. Her nails were cracked and bleeding. All Natsuki could see was Nina in her blood stained kimono cradled in the arms of a dead body with murder in her eyes.

"I can fix him," Nina said frantically going back to dig in the dirt.

About four feet of earth had been moved and tossed everywhere. Natsuki jumped into the whole and pulled Nina backwards. She fell still holding tightly to Nina's shoulders. Her hands dug deeply into the soft flesh of Nina's body. She wanted to hurt her, her lips curled in a snarl. Nina struggled widely "I can fix him!" she shouted "I can fix him!"

Natsuki swore could feel the wood of the coffin below her. It dug into her back and made her squeeze Nina harder as her own panic began to war with her anger. They were in a grave. Her fathers grave.

"I'm sorry," Nina sobbed "if I fix him…"

Natsuki wanted to hit the other girl. She wanted to shake normalcy into Nina. She wanted to shake her until she understood, until she felt just as bad as Natsuki did. "I'm sorry…" Nina sobbed brokenly. Natsuki's grip lost it's painful edge. Unnoticed her hold began a hug.

"I can fix him," Nina cried.

"No you can't," and it wasn't anger in Natsuki's voice. But I want you too, she thought desperately.

She clung to Nina and felt her cling back just as hard. Nina's mind had always been unreadable. It was a hurricane of jumbled thoughts that had no coherence. Natsuki still couldn't read Nina's mind but she buffeted by the torrent of torment and pain. Nina didn't understand what she had done but she was hurting just as much as Natsuki.

"I'm sorry," Natsuki sobbed. Nina curled up tightly against her chest. Natsuki sheltered her with her arms.

XxXx

"This is it," Mai said facing off against Natsuki.

"I'm sorry about, you know," Natsuki said.

"Forget about it," Mai waved her off. They looked at each other before Mai threw her arms around Natsuki "you're my best friend ever!"

"You're my best friend ever!" Natsuki cried uncharacteristically caught up in the emotion. She hugged Mai back just as hard.

"You have to feed him everyday. And pet him," Mikoto said solemnly to Nina. Nina nodded seriously holding the orange kitten in her arms. Mikoto thought of other words of wisdom and her face screwed up "you should also give him a new name since he's yours."

"Little Natsuki?" Nina said.

Mikoto stuck her tongue out "that's not a good name at all!"

"I think it's lovely," Shizuru said with a smile.

"Of course you would," Reito said.

Shizuru turned towards him "good luck," she said with a smile before looking over at Kazu and Akane who were saying goodbye to Midori. "They're very happy together, you shouldn't break them up."

"I don't plan to," Reito said coming to stand at Shizuru's side.

Shizuru raised her eyebrow in disbelief. "Kazu loves her taking him away from her would hurt him I won't do that," Reito said looking every inch of a prince.

"That's noble of you, walking away," Shizuru said. She didn't honestly know if she could do it if the tables were reversed.

"Walk away?" Reito laughed "I plan no such thing. I'm just going to have to get used to a girlfriend as well as a boyfriend."

Shizuru laughed and turned away. She wished him the best of luck. She eyed Kazu, he was either really lucky or, she considered what Akane's reaction might be to Reito's proposal, really screwed. She shared a mischievous look with Reito, she hoped he succeeded.

"Haruka this is embarrassing," Yukino muttered.

"You wanted to say goodbye," Haruka replied.

"Yes but I can walk!" Yukino snapped.

"Youko said you have to take it easy. If you keep struggling I'm going to put you back in bed," Haruka threatened shifting Yukino's weight.

Yukino grumbled in Haruka's arms. She felt like a child on her mothers shoulders. She waved to Nao and Mai, they had already said their goodbyes. She saw Shizuru smile over at her and glowered. She knew the other girl was having too much fun at her expense. Shizuru waved back cheerily.

Natsuki finally broke away from Mai. Mai was tearing up but they nodded and she ran to get Mikoto. Nao stood a little way off rolling her eyes. Her arms were folded as she stood near Yamato and all the luggage. The islanders had been more than generous donating clothes and supplies. Yamato said he would teleport them to the other islands immigration office.

"Well, fatty, I'll see you around," Nao nodded.

"Hopefully not," Natsuki said.

Nao snorted and looked away. Natsuki looked around to make sure no one was watching. She hugged Nao quickly, "I'll miss you," she said quietly before quickly stepping away. Nao looked stunned then flushed trying to seem unaffected.

"Me too," Nao muttered to the air at the left of Natsuki.

They walked away from each other.

"Okay! It's time!" Midori declared as she dragged Kazu back from the secluded spot where she was giving him advice. Kazu's ears were burning as he slipped out from under Midori's arm. "Remember Yamato will be at the spot were he drops you off every month if you want to come back," she glared at the departing group "and you better come back to tell us what you're up to. And Kazu you have to pass on the latest anime so you have no choice. Remember we survived a lot because we're a team. Go Mutant Rangers!"

Everyone stared at Midori's declaration.

"What? Too much?" she asked. Everyone nodded. "It'll grow on you," she promised.

Reito, Kazu, Akane, Mai, Mikoto and Nao all stood with their bags around Y. The rest of the group faced them. A blinding flash of white flared and they went their separate ways.


	28. Epilogue

"Vera! Put your brother down!" Midori shouted.

Vera ignored her and continued to dangle Nick ten feet off the ground with a vine wrapped around his ankle. Midori was busy trying to comb her unruly hair that had picked today of all days to act up. "Vera I mean it!" she glared at the little girl in her party dress. The blonde child shook her short curls and ignored her. Nick was flailing and trying to spit on her. His neat black suit was getting wrinkles and Midori was more concerned about the suit than the boy. She had spent ages trying to put it on the uncooperative child that was sulking because he couldn't stay with Youko. Why did she agree to be the one to take the kids?! Adoption, she had always thought, that was a wonderful idea.

"Vera if you don't drop him right now I'm going to tell Youko!" She pulled out the big guns.

Vera immediately let go of the boy and he fell flat on to his face. Midori let out a long suffering sigh as she tugged her obi on. "I suppose I should have said gently…"

"Midori is everything okay?" Chie asked popping her head into the room.

"Tell Youko to stop sending spies! I haven't killed them yet though the little blondes come close," Midori glared then cursed as Nick delivered a savage kick to Vera's shin. The little girl cried out and hobbled to her side. Midori scooped her up and glared blue murder at the defiant little boy. "You shouldn't have dangled him upside down," she gently reprimanded Vera as she rubbed her shin soothingly. She glared over her back at Nick and promised that when she had time he was in deep trouble. Nick pouted and folded his arms petulantly "don't wrinkle your jacket!" Midori yelled.

"I see everything's okay," Chie hedge and tried to retreat.

"Is everyone here yet?" Midori asked as Vera sniffled into her shoulder. Great now her wedding kimono would have a giant wet patch. Lovely.

"Yeah," Chie lied with a shaky grin.

Midori stared at her levelly. She was a parent, she could smell lies. Chie's smile twitched and she nearly ran out of the room. Midori placed Vera down and point at Nick "you over here now," he came gingerly she pushed them together "hug, kiss and make up. I swear if either one of you ruins your clothes I'm going to throw you into the volcano got it?" It was a popular threat amongst parents on the island.

The children nodded solemnly then hugged, kissed and pretended not to hate each other in Midori's line of sight. That was all she could ask for. "Right, now help me with this damn obi, I should have just worn a wedding dress. Get into the thing zip it up and done." But nooo Youko wanted a traditional wedding since the other western attempt at marriage had failed. Midori wouldn't put it past Youko to deliberately be late so that she would know how the other woman felt when she stood her up at the alter.

"Vera I see that vine! Nick put your tongue back in your mouth unless you want me to cut it off!" The kids jumped in guilty surprise. She also had eyes everywhere.

XxXx

"Mai!" Natsuki called happily.

"Natsuki!" Mai yelled running from the crowd to throw her arms around Netsuke "you have a tan!"

"Can't escape summer on this damn island," Natsuki grin but quickly pushed Mai off her. She had had enough hugged today. "You're late, we better hurry before we miss the wedding."

"Wait! Natsuki there's someone I want you to meet," Mai said before going back to the group of people around Yamato. She pulled a boy that was her double to the front "this is Takumi."

"You found him!" Natsuki said happy for her friend. Mai nodded then frowned as she gazed at the dark haired girl that was holding Takumi's hand "this is his girlfriend Akira, she helped him out when he first moved to Sunrise."

"Sunrise?" Natsuki asked.

"That's what they call the other island," Mai grinned.

"Ladies we do have a wedding to get to," Reito interrupted smoothly. He looked very dashing in his dark grey tux. He wore a sea blue tie that matched Akane's dress and Kazu's own tie. Kazu was also in a tux but it was a dull black and didn't sparkle like Reito's. Akane hung onto his arm while Reito stood close by at his side.

"You're right, it's not that far of a walk from here," Natsuki said leading the way. She then stopped and turned slowly back to the group. Her head tilted to the side and a slow grin tugged at her lips before blooming into a wicked smile. "Nao is that you?"

"Can it fatty," Nao growled threateningly.

Smugness oozed from Natsuki as she realised Nao's embarrassment. She was stuffed into a dress that had more ruffles and frills than a babies bed room. It didn't help that the baby pink clashed made her look washed out and drew attention to her face.

"Doesn't she look cute?" Mai said with a genuine smile that told Natsuki right off who was responsible for the horrible fashion disaster. Shizuru at least had style when she forced Natsuki into a midnight blue dress that cluing to her body. Even her blue shoes were more fashionable that Nao's pink dolly shoes with the fake rose for a buckle. "She's so adorable that I could just eat her." And Mai hugged Nao who didn't respond. She looked like she would rather chew glass.

"She's darling," Natsuki said and the laughter bubbled in her words. Nao's gazed seared her with it's loathing. "But what happened to her eyebrows?"

"Oh," Mai blushed "we, ah, that's not very important."

"They were in bed and Mai went whoosh Nao went 'ah!' and they burnt the blanket, Nao's eyebrows and her other place," Mikoto said helpfully. She was in a light summer dress and tennis shoes. Natsuki sorely envied her.

Natsuki couldn't stop her laugh. It was loud and booming and she might have even snorted. This was old news the to group but they joined in laughing due to Natsuki overwhelming delight. After she had finally gained control of herself she ushered them on down the path into the town. The wedding was being held in front of the Sakura blossom tree in the town square. Already little white rows of benches had been laid out as everyone wanted to come to the wedding.

On the way down the hill Mai jerked to a stop. Kazu who had been walking right behind her froze in amazement. "Natsuki…?" Mai questioned staring off to the side.

Natsuki glanced back "oh yeah, that."

'That' happened to be a statue of Midori in a bikini holding a labrys riding on the back of a strange bull like creature with wheels. The artist had managed to capture Midori's wild mischievous grin perfectly as the wooden carving seem to leer down at them burst with life.

"Midori's a sex god here now," Natsuki said off headedly. It was old news to her.

"What?!" Kazu and Mai intoned together.

"Yeah, lets keep moving," Natsuki said worrying about the time "it all started when Jing, he's a farmer here, he asked if he could court Youko. Youko told him that she was already with Midori. He was confused because he thought she liked men because she had two children. Youko who didn't really know much about the island and probably thought she was being sweet told him that they were Midori's and her children. Jing took this literally and thought that Midori being a gifted, that that was her power," Natsuki rolled her eyes "we tried to explain but no one would believe us since apparently just before SEARRs attack that night Midori spent most of the evening giving out sex advice."

"Oh god," Mai said in horror. She remembered Midori dressing Nao up in the sexy underwear and ordering them to have sex. "She's going to be insufferable…"

"Yeah, pretty much," Natsuki nodded "but luckily its died down now but the villagers still think that they should pray to her to increase conception rates. She actually has her own practice now. She councils couples on the island and gives talks at the school."

"And the bull?" Reito just had to ask.

"Well that was the old fertility God. The whole double axe thing was Midori's idea. She happily posed for the statue. Couples actually go around wearing her face on amulets," Natsuki shuddered, she couldn't think of anything more effect to kill someone's sex drive that to see Midori's grinning face dangling above them.

Mai shook her head, so much had changed.

Kazu laughed and then blushed when everyone turned to look at him "sorry, I was just thinking, how can we argue with Midori now? She'll just keep shouting "don't give me cheek! I'm a sex god!"

The others joined him in laughing.

XxXx

"I haven't seen the town this excited in years," Aoi said.

"Yeah," Chie agreed pulling on the collar of her Kimono "I can't wait for the reception, you mum made her special dumplings didn't she?" Mrs Senous dumplings were to die for. She rarely made them and nearly never for anyone outside her family.

"Chie, we're here alone while the whole village is in the square and you're thinking of my mother's dumplings?" Aoi said annoyed.

"Don't put it like that!" Chie said offended. Then her face cleared and a grin formed "we're alone," she caught on as Aoi nodded brightly. She leaned into kiss Aoi and was dragged backwards.

"Do that later," Youko ordered looking stunning in her white kimono with gold cranes embracing. "I need you to give this to old Abari-san," she shoved a paper bag at Chie "and check on Midori again to make sure she hasn't killed the kids."

"But-" Chie tried to protest and shut up at Youko's level stare. She ran to do her bidding.

"Youko-san you're not supposed to be working today," Aoi started out confidently but her voice trickled off as Youko stared intently at her.

Youko turned away and was careful not to disrupt the French twist of her hair. It curls around the back of her head to leave the nape of her neck bare. Midori love her neck, she like to nibble along its length and turn the pale skin a blushing pink. Wisps of hair fell artfully around her face. It had taken three hours and a bottle and a half of hair spray. She swore if Midori tried to walk down the isle in a ponytail just to avoid the nattering grannies that did the elaborate hairdo's she would kill her. If she had to suffer then so would Midori.

"Are you nervous?" Aoi asked. Her own wedding day was far off but she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like.

"No," Youko said sounding cross "why would I? It's not as if she can do anything worse than leave me at the alter again and if she does that there's no way to get off this island and no place to hide," Aoi gulped at the shadow that covered Youko's face. She edged towards the door. "I'm just going to see if everyone's ready…" she made her escape.

Youko looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't have her mother constantly critiquing her this time. And her vain sisters that cared for nothing but their clothes weren't here either. That had been the most horrible part of her last wedding day but she knew she could bear it because she had thought she was going to marry the most wonderful girl in the world. The day was still a sore point with her but it was only a nagging itch compared to the great gaping wound that had crippled her before.

She reached down to touch the plain wooden band on her ring finger. The island didn't do wedding rings but instead had red bracelets that could be connected to symbolise married couples. Every bracelet was different and would only link with its pair. Youko had thought that was sweet but it still made her feel special that Midori had given her a ring as well. She had been smiling through her embarrassment, a rare emotion to the usually shameless Midori as she handed over the wooden band. It was a plain dark wood with a crude Y + M carved into it. She said that she would send for a gold ring the next time Yamato went to the other island.

Secretly Youko didn't want a gold ring. She had had a gold ring and threw it away in a fit of anger. She liked the plain wood that was simple and more like them than any false shining metal. Wood was solid and strong and burst with life like her Midori. "Don't keep me waiting…" she spoke softly to her reflection.

XxXx

They made it to the wedding on time and took their seats at the front row. Mai and Akane both wept loudly when the bracelets were exchanged. Natsuki felt a lump in her throat and internally yelled at herself to not cry and seem foolish. Nao was shaking her head in constant disbelief that anyone would willingly marry the most perverted of their group. There was still Shizuru though. Nina and Mikoto talked in whispers throughout the ceremony as they were both bored. While Erstin imagined what her own wedding would be like and started planning, she took the most time planning if she wanted Nina in a white kimono or a red one like Midori's? Shizuru and Reito idly discussed the things that would most likely occur on the honey moon and debated the chances of getting their own interests to do the same. Yukino spent the wedding in a state of fear as Haruka looked at her misty eyed. She could see the plans working in the other girls head and didn't like it. And Kazu clapped the hardest of all when the couple kissed for the first time as wife and wife.

Shizuru sat down at a table with a wide grin. She placed her hand under her chin and just gazed with steady amusement.

"Stop it," Yukino growled. Shizuru continued to stare. Yukino fidgeted "I mean it."

"Yukino-san," Shizuru said teasingly "I do believe that you have something on your neck."

"You're mistaken," Yukino growled fiercely.

"Ara, now I don't think Haruka would like you to say that," Shizuru's eyes sparkled.

Yukino glared malevolently at Shizuru before giving up and taking her hand away. Around her neck was a smooth band of leather that crackled it's newness. It shone dully in the sun and if Shizuru squinted she could make out the kanji that read, name; Yukino owner; Haruka.

"That's so cute…and kinky," Shizuru grinned.

"Shut up!" Yukino snapped blushing. She was aware how strange it was that Haruka and she both wore collars. What was worse was that this had been her idea. Haruka simply refused to part with her collar and so Yukino had bought one for herself. Haruka had cried when she seen it and had hugged her and refused to let her go for three hours. It made her feel warm and fuzzy when she remembered Haruka's joy. She would even put up with Shizuru's teasing as she refused to take it off. That didn't mean however that she had to like it. She did want to get up and storm away but Haruka would have a heart attack if she moved. She seemed to be under the impression that just because she was still recovering from a gun shot wound that she was an invalid. When they were alone she didn't mind the attention but it was embarrassing in public. The worse thing was Haruka just wouldn't listen to her when she told her to stop. IT was strange and infuriating and the best feeling in the world to have Haruka disobey her so openly.

"I think it's very cute," Shizuru nodded.

"Shouldn't you be whispering with Reito?" Yukino folded her arms and did her best not to pout. She wouldn't give Shizuru the satisfaction.

"He's dancing with Akane," Shizuru nodded to the dance floor where Reito and Akane were trying to dance with each other as far apart as possible. It looked more like a battle than a dance. Reito didn't like Yukino because she had been a handler. His prejudice still stuck with him even now so he wouldn't come over to talk to her if she was at the same table as the other girl.

Haruka came back with a tray of food and a tall glass of milk. She sat them down before Yukino and glared at her until she drank the milk. Yukino blushed as Shizuru's grew widened but drank the damn milk anyway. Haruka had heard that it was good for sick people and now Yukino couldn't look at a cow without glaring. Shizuru stood to leave the couple alone. She bent down to whisper in Yukino's ear as she passed "I'm happy for you Yukino," and she ruffled the other girls hair in affection and also to annoy her.

"Why's she happy for you?" Haruka asked.

"I just got everything I wanted," Yukino smiled up at her.

XxXx

"Okay so tell me about the Nao thing," Natsuki said and Mai groaned and threw herself on the table.

"It was horrible, Nao had finally got control of her power when I lost mime. I'd never been so embarrassed in my life," Mai moaned "what's worse is she's sworn off sex. She thinks that its god telling us to be celibate."

Natsuki laughed "poor you," she said petting Mai's hair affectionately.

"Yeah poor me," Mai pouted feeling sorry for herself. She then brightened "and what about you?"

"Me?" Natsuki said in surprised.

"You and Shizuru," Mai grinned "how far have you…you know?"

Natsuki shook her head "we're not talking about me."

"What? Come on!" Mai whined "my love life sucks I need to hear other horror stories!"

"What makes you so sure that it's a horror story?" Natsuki said slightly offended "we might be having great…you know what!"

"Nookie?" Mai volunteered with a smile.

Natsuki felt a light blush crawl up her face and grew annoyed. This was nothing compared to the teasing Shizuru made her endure. It shouldn't even phase her, but it did. "Yeah!"

"Well are you?" Mai probed leaning forward.

Natsuki shifted and looked away "no," Mai laughed "were can we do anything? Any of those old people find us they'd drag us to an alter. Any secret spot s usually being taken up by Chie and Aoi or more horrifying, Youko and Midori! If we do it in my room Nina comes in and asks if she can play! She knows fine rightly what's going on and is just doing it to annoy me! Shizuru's room is out of the question because no one goes in there and if we start something we might finish it and I don't think I'm ready for that."

Mai hugged Natsuki who had worked herself up into a tantrum. Natsuki sunk into it but couldn't bring herself to respond. She looked up and her eyes automatically found Shizuru's. Shizuru was looking at their embrace with a raised eyebrow. Natsuki stuck her tongue out and Shizuru turned away with a smile.

"You okay now?" Mai asked and let go when Natsuki nodded. "We don't have to talk about it…"

"It's frustrating," Natsuki mumbled "I want to. I've actually started pulling her into my head when I'm dreaming…"

"Like you did with Nao?" Mai asked gently.

"Hell no! Like that little pervert did to me," Mai could see that that was an issue that would never be settled so let it go quickly.

"Did you at least have fun?" Mai tried to quickly change the subject.

Natsuki couldn't fight the pleased grin "yeah."

Mai cheered.

XxXx

"What size is he now?" Mikoto asked as they tried to sneak out of the reception.

"Huge," Nina said as she covered Mikoto's back.

"And what did you end up calling him?" Mikoto asked then rolled from her crouch to a table near the door.

Nina checked the room. Mai was hugging Natsuki blocking both their views of the door. She was also home free, she just had to spot the devil lady. Nina ducked quickly as Shizuru looked her way. If she crawled on her belly she could make it to Mikoto. She did a soldier crawl like Natsuki had shown her when they played war. She came to a stop in front of pink dolly shoes with a huge rose and Mikoto's plain black dolly shoes. She looked up and found Nao holding Mikoto by the arm and glaring down at her. Crap, she didn't even think of Nao as a threat.

"Fatty!" Nao hollered "your one's over here!"

Natsuki turned to glare at Nao but cursed when she saw Nina on the ground. She jumped up and hurried to pull the girl to her feet. She cursed as she swiped at the dust stains covering Nina's pale green dress. Her choice of colour not Natsuki's. She knew she should have stuffed her in a black kimono regardless of the bad luck she would have at least kept it clean. "Why are you crawling on the floor like an idiot?"

Nina looked at Mikoto instead of answering. She had recently learned about lying which annoyed Natsuki to no end. It wasn't even as if she was any good at it but the fact she was looking her straight in the face and lying about the bird that had 'suddenly flown into her backpack and asked if she could keep it.'

"It's boring here," Mikoto answered instead "there's no food left and nothing to do. Nina was just going to show me her cat."

Natsuki sighed in vexation "why did you just come and ask if you could leave?"

"I didn't think you'd let us," Nina said.

"Of course I would," Natsuki said then waved Erstin over "but you're taking Erstin and your not to go near the kitchen, that goes doubly for you Mikoto. If you're hungry go to Yamoto's he'll feed you. And remember I could come back at any time so don't do anything stupid, dangerous or annoying, got it?"

Nina and Mikoto nodded though they stopped listening after Natsuki gave them permission. "Alright then," Natsuki nodded thinking that she had made herself clear "Erstin go with them," she didn't think she would need to tell them about not getting naked. They wouldn't do that in front of Mikoto…unless Mikoto joined in. She gazed at the wild feral girl "clothes on," she ordered the blonde. Nina wouldn't listen to her but she could threaten Erstin.

Erstin nodded and rolled her eyes. They still didn't like each other.

XxXx

"Do you remember our first kiss?" Midori whispered into Youko's ear as they danced slowly together without an inch of space between their bodies.

"That time when you were drunk and slobbered on my neck?" Youko said deadpan.

"That wasn't our first kiss," Midori laughed "it was in our second year of internship. I had just gone to specialise in psychology and you were annoyed because I didn't stalk you as much."

"That wasn't what annoyed me," Youko said softly. Midori's forehead rested on her shoulder so she didn't have to look at the other woman when she confessed. "You majored in medicine and history. Who does that?!" Even now she was in disbelief at Midori's choice.

"I was going to be a history teacher but then I saw you signing up for medicine and knew I wanted to hit that. You had such a pert ass in college," Midori sighed wistfully fully expecting the swat to her head.

"Had?" Youko said outraged but was soothed by Midori's giggle. She knew she had the ass of a twenty five year old. They lapsed into silence and dance together. She couldn't think of anywhere else she would rather be.

"So what got you mad at me?" Midori said after awhile, she had always wondered.

"That leachy history professor," Youko said and her voice still had the growl of a long held grudge.

Midori's head jerked up. "Professor Joans?" Not his real name but since he loved the film so much that was what he was stuck with during her college years. "What was wrong with him? He was brilliant!"

"The man tried to recruit you for a 'solo expedition into the great unexplored cavities of the world' or some other crap," Youko mocked "and you believed him. You were going to run off with a dust old man that was only interested in discovering your unexploded cavities."

Midori laughed finding Youko's jealousy both amusing and misplaced "he was gay."

Youko paused "what?" She said evenly as a faint blush overtook her cheeks. She had despised that man for nearly fifteen years.

"The professor was a flamer," Midori laughed again "wait, you stormed into my room and kissed me because you thought that old fruit wanted to take me on a love adventure?"

"No," Youko coughed. She didn't like to seem silly but that had been the way of things. She never would have made a move on Midori if she didn't think the professor was going to take her away.

Midori shook her head still laughing. She kissed Youko's forehead and held her tighter. She really loved her tightly wound doctor. Youko hid her embarrassment in Midori's shoulder.

"Midori?"

"Yes?"

"If you don't tease me about this I promise I'll make it through your routine without laughing."

"My routine is gold."

"Yeah keep telling yourself that."

"Midori?"

"Yeah I felt it…"

They both looked down at the respective child that clung to one of their legs. Vera looked innocently up at Midori while Nick smiled brightly up at Youko. The couple danced on at a much slower rate with their new weights. They wouldn't get a honey moon because Nick and Vera were still to fragile to leave alone. Nick might also implode if Youko were out of his sight for so long. Midori vowed to wean him of Youko before he turned into a momma's boy. Or even more of one.

XxXx

"Should I be worried about you running off with Mai?" Shizuru teased as she came to sit beside Natsuki who was alone at a table.

"As much as I would be worried about you and Reito," Natsuki deadpanned.

Shizuru laughed and put her arm around Natsuki. They were both facing the dance floor watching the couples dancing. "One day that'll be us," she said softly "as long as you don't do something stupid."

"How come I'm the one to do something stupid?" Natsuki asked rolling her eyes. She always got the blame for things.

"Because I would never let you go," Shizuru lent her head on Natsuki's shoulder.

"Stalker," Natsuki muttered.

"You think I'm bad? At least their's only one of me, well," Shizuru thought about it "as long as you don't hit me anyway. And wouldn't that be fun? You in the middle of a me sandwich?"

"Shizuru!" Natsuki blushed.

Shizuru just laughed but could tell the image would stay in Natsuki's head. She saw a lot of fun concussions in her future. "But as I was saying. You think I'm bad at least your not poor Kazu. Akane had caught onto Reito's plan to seduce her boyfriend and is understandably annoyed. Kazu's in the middle trying to keep peace while Reito tries to be nice to Akane."

"It'll never work," Natsuki said confidently "Kazu's not gay and besides he's so in love with Akane."

"True," Shizuru nodded "but I think if anyone can do it, it would be Reito. Look, Kazu's dragging Midori off, I bet he's asking for her advice."

"Idiot, anyone that does that deserves what they get," Natsuki scoffed she stood up and pulled Shizuru with her.

"What are you doing?" Shizuru asked the smiled as Natsuki led her onto the dance floor.

"I'm only good at the slow songs," Natsuki said as she arranged them so that Shizuru led "and I only know the girl part so you have to led."

Shizuru smiled and squashed several innuendos. Natsuki was being affectionate, in public no less, she wasn't going to say something to jeopardise it. They fit together perfectly and as long as Shizuru didn't do anything fancy Natsuki flowed with her beautifully.

"I'd really like to kiss you," Natsuki said softly. She was enjoying being with Shizuru without having to worry about Nina getting into trouble or Chie, Yukino or Haruka walking in on them.

"Later when we're alone," Shizuru held her tighter and she sighed with happiness.

XxXx

Midori quickly threw on her sweater and a loose pair of jeans. She ran out of the room calling over her shoulder to Youko "don't you dare get off that bed!" She ran into Vera and Nicks room and shook them awake. She cast about tin the dresser and threw clothes at them and hurried out. She tore open the cupboards found the bread and jammed it in the toaster before running back to the kids room.

Vera was already up and wiping the sleep from her eyes but Nick lay on in bed. She yanked his blue covers off him and he groan and tried to hide behind his pillow. She wasn't having that, she jerked the pillow out of his grip and pulled him up. He glared at her as she raised his arms and stuffed his t-shirt over his head. She turned to help Vera button up her shirt. She glared over her shoulder at Nick "put your jeans on," he glared sullenly but did what he was told.

She willed them to hurry up and move. She had a new wife to get back too and if she left it much longer Youko would go back to sleep or worse get up and start cleaning. Both would rob her of morning sex. The whole day would be ruined. Vera tugged up her skirt and Midori pushed them out of the room towards the table. She cursed as she remember the toast. She burnt her hand on the blackened mess. She then held it up to the kids hoping they would eat it anyway.

Nick wrinkled his nose and Vera glared at her. Fine, damn kids were spoiled she grumbled as she put on new toast. She ran back to their room to grab socks then ducked into the bathroom to wet a face cloth. "Hands out," the kids stuck their tiny hands out obediently. She washed Nicks then give a quick rub at her his while tipping him over the chair. He giggle and had a big smile on his face when she pulled the cloth away. She patted his head as he grinned up at her. She rescued the toast before it burned and put on the strawberry jam for Nick and orange jam for Vera. She cut it in triangles because they didn't like it in squares and placed the toast on the table. She was closer to Vera and tugged her socks on as she ate. She then did the same with Nick though he tried to be funny and kept pulling his feet away. She remembered he had the tickles and teased his mercilessly. He laughed and tried to escape. She grabbed him and swung him back onto the chair and give him his socks "put them on," she smiled down at him as he munched his toast.

She frowned as she realised her error, she had washed his hands then give him jam. She rolled her eyes then waited until he was finished idly munching on one of the burnt bits of toast. She was hoping she would need to keep her strength up. Nicked finished and she rewashed his hands and mouth. He giggled again and tried to duck away but she got him in the end. She then turned to Vera who was finishing her toast with great poise. She looked at Midori then down at the face cloth, she made a break for it. Midori scrambled after her like a clown in a rodeo. She scooping her up and the child kicked and fought valiantly against Midori's bigger frame.

At the start no one else could pick Vera up when she was recovering. The child fought like her life depended on it and attacked all around her. This was a great problem especially since her vines were so strong. The child would also jump and startle badly if anyone came up behind her and it was weeks before she would stray from either Haruka's, Youko's or Midori's side. Now they were lucky if the little witch stayed with them for five minutes.

Vera cried out as Midori plunked her on the table and grabbed her hands. She twisted and turned admirably but the face cloth landed business like on her face. Midori knew the drill, get in quick, get it washed and retreat. Her hands were dealt with in the same fashion. Vera folded her arms and pouted affronted as Midori finished and put on her socks. She looked around to see Nick already holding their blue and pink backpacks. She took them and packed a pre-made lunch into them along with their homework. She gave the pink bag to Nick and the blue one to Vera. Really she had to do something about that boy.

"Okay, lets go!" Midori clapped her hands in an effort to sum up enthusiasm. Her eagerness only asserted itself when she was pushing them out the door. She looked behind her to make sure Youko was still in bed before blinking blindly in the sunlight. Damn sun being so bright. She held out her hands to either side of her "places," she ordered.

Nick to her left hand and Vera her right. She marched to school nearly skipping. She nodded to the other mothers and fathers that were leaving their kids to school. Normally she would stop and have a chat with these people but they all grinned at her knowingly as she just gave them hurried smiles. At the door of the school both kids eagerly let go of her hands "hey! Where's my hug!" She shouted outraged to their fleeing backs.

"Bye daddy!" Nick called waving over his should absently as he went to join a huddle of children.

"Little jerks," she muttered turning away. She felt genuinely put out. Little bugger had to be surgically removed from Youko in the mornings but ran eagerly from her. She stopped as she felt a tug on her hand. She looked down and Vera was standing there looking around to make sure no one was watching her. She pulled Midori down until she was kneeling and kissed her cheek. She quickly hugged her before running away before her brother saw her.

Midori ginning as she touched her cheek. Yeah Nick might love Youko but she was definitely Vera's favourite, even if the little girl wouldn't admit it and didn't want anyone else to know. Her smile covered her entire face as she skipped home. Skipping, she decided wasn't getting her there fast enough. She sacrificed her pride to the amused married couples as she gave up her restraint and ran home. She was stripping as she slammed the front door shut. By the time she reached the bed room she was naked. She jumped on the bed, or was about to anyway when she frozen mid motion. Youko was cuddling her pillow fast asleep. Midori whimpered in disappointment. She sat down on the bed softly fully intent on crying her woe.

A hand slid up her naked back, "I hope you took them to school in actual clothes," Youko's voice sounded amused. Midori spun around faster than a spinning top to grin as she saw Youko wide awake and very naked. Her joy was so euphoric that Youko laughed "what I can't be the only one to tease?"

"Woo hoo!" Midori cheer pushing Youko back on the bed "we have until the brats get back from school!"

"So you'll last more that your normal seven minutes?" Youko showed Midori her own wicked grin.

"I am the god of sex and hellfire! Those seven minutes will be the best of your life," Midori laughed then stopped as Youko did that thing with her tongue on her collarbone. Whoo hoo!

XxXx

Natsuki was enjoying a quite moment alone on the back porch. She had just watched Nina and Erstin disappear over the top of the hill to school. Haruka would be along any minute with carrying the teacher's bag. She was such a teachers pet, though Natsuki wouldn't say that in front of her.

She turned when she heard a noise behind her. Takumi was rubbing his arm and looking sheepish in his pale green pyjamas. "The kitchens the other way," Natsuki said guessing that was what he wanted this early in the morning.

"Thank this house it so…" he trailed off embarrassed and afraid to cause offence.

"Long?" Natsuki guessed smiling "yeah, I wonder how many stories it would be if we tipped it on its side. Come on I'll show you the kitchen." She led him back into the house.

"I can see why Mai loves it here," Takumi said into the silence.

Natsuki wasn't sure what she could talk about in front of him so only hummed in agreement. "She misses you, you know. She told me you were her closest friend. Mai doesn't really make many friends. She was always so busy working to help me and control Mikoto. When Nao came it was like a relief but Nao wasn't really Mai's friend. I'm glad she has one now," Takumi stopped them in the hallway. Natsuki was speechless she didn't know who to respond to such a confession. Takumi hugged her and she stayed stiffly in his embrace "thank you for looking after my sister. I think I can find the kitchen from here."

"She looked after me too!" Natsuki called to his retreating back as she finally unstuck herself.

XxXx

Nao swatted her stomach and rolled over. She wasn't ready to get up yet. She burrowed her head into her pillow then jerked up as the annoying fly started to firmly caress her bum. She jerked around to see Mai grinning at her holding up the covers. Her hand was still stroking her unashamedly. Nao jerked away "what the hell-! Mikoto-!"

"Is up and away to school," Mai grinned.

"School?! She doesn't go to school here!" Nao said trying to tug the cover over herself. "What happened to my pyjama bottoms?!"

"She wanted to stay with Nina and Erstin so followed them to school for the day. And they were getting in the way so I took them off," Mai grinned as she jerked her hand back from Nao's swipe. Nao ended up spanking herself which amused Mai greatly.

"Takumi!" Nao said desperately trying to scramble away.

"He's out walking in the forest with Akira," Mai's voice sing songed as she scrambled after Nao gripping the bottom of her t-shirt and the top of her panties. She flopped down on the younger girls back to stop her escape.

"Oh, crap. Have you been drinking?! Natsuki! Natsu-muff!" Mai clamped down on Nao's mouth "I have not been drinking! I swear you make me sound like an alcoholic sometimes. And Natsuki is not invited to this party."

"Mai," Nao growled and her voice held a hostile anger that surprised Mai.

She stopped her wondering hands and lifted herself off Nao a bit. She looked down at her but could only see the back of her head. "Nao…?" She said cautiously thinking she had gone too far.

"Mai," Nao growled again "where are my panties?"

"Your-?" Mai reached down and was shocked to find the bare skin of Nao's ass. When had she done that?

"Hand!" Nao barked and Mai immediately removed it.

"That's means that your naked and I can feel-your-it's naked," Mai stumbled in wonder over her words as the pleasant possibilities made themselves clear in her head.

"Yes, and your nuts if you think I'm letting you touch anything. I'm still a little singed," Nao said as she felt for the covers.

"but Nao it's a sign," Mai said as she pressed back down onto Nao to stop her movements. Oh god she wished she had taken her own jeans off so she could feel Nao's soft skin against her own.

"It's a sign you're a lecherous old goat now get off me," Nao said trying to hold in a groan as Mai's denim rubbed against her.

"But Nao," and Mai couldn't help sounding like a slightly spoiled child.

Nao sighed and rolled over. Mai eyes widened as she was cradled between Nao's thighs. Her groans ceased as Nao looked at her seriously. Nao placed a hand on her cheek, she closed her eyes and lent into its warmth. "Stop it. I'm still nervous about before. When I get over my slight fear of flames we'll practice controlling your power like we did with mine. But you have to be patient."

Mai looked at Nao's sincere gaze and was slightly ashamed of herself. She laid her head down on Nao's shoulder "sorry," she muttered meaning every syllable. She felt better when Nao's arms embraced her.

"Though," Nao said her tone changing slightly "since I'm half naked it's only fair that you be as well."

Mai lifted her head slowly, hopefully. Nao gazed at Mai's buttoned blouse then back to Mai's face. She raised her eyebrow and Mai grinned. She stripped off quickly as Nao covered herself with the blanket. Mai lay back down allowing the blanket to cover Nao as they kissed.

XxXx

Reito stomped by the door angrily with Akane hot on his heels. Surprisingly they moved in sync united against a common goal. They doubled back and blocked the doorway of the library where Shizuru had been relaxing. "Have you seen Kazu?!" Reito intoned barely able to keep the anger from his voice.

"Or that idiot Midori?" Akane glared.

Shizuru sat down her book as she took in the shaking figures of rage. She was very glad not to be the target "no, I haven't seen either since the reception. Why?"

"The idiots breaking up with us and it can only be that screwball's idea," Akane growled.

"Yes, it seems he feels torn and that it's dishonest to be in love with the two of us," Reito rolled his eyes.

"He's not in love with you," Akane snapped the frail truce broken.

"Oh he just calls my name in his sleep because…" and Reito's eyes held the distance that he was too classy to put into his voice.

"Because he has some weird fascination with you that he'll grow out off!" Akane didn't raise her voice instead it just cut into Reito's core.

"Believe what you will," he said annoyed. Akane stormed off "it's girls like her that's the reason I'm gay," he growled looking after her.

"Remember your plan to get Akane to like you," Shizuru reminded him.

"Oh please, I can seduce her at any given time. Girls like that just need to be shut up with a hard kiss. It's Kazu and his stupid idea of fairness. Any man would kill to be part of a three some and he's worried about the morality of it all," Reito did sound extremely vexed so Shizuru didn't point out that most men would want to be part of a three some of two women.

"Well I don't think you can love two people at once," said Natsuki coming up behind Reito with a tea tray. Shizuru brightened at the sight of Natsuki and tea. Her two favourite things.

Reito looked at Natsuki disdainfully "virgin," he hurled at her like an insult and flounced off. Natsuki glared daggers at him through her blush.

"I think your right Natsuki," Shizuru said softly as Natsuki still looking annoyed placed the tea on the low table. Shizuru slipped out of her comfortable chair to fold herself on the floor opposite Natsuki. "I feel sorry for Kazu. He seems like he really does love them both. To be so torn must be hard. I'm glad that I love only you."

Natsuki hid her smile by pouring the tea. She just wasn't comfortable with the thought that Shizuru could turn her insides into mush with a few words. "I would hate to be in love with Reito, he's such an ass. And Akane, talk about anger issues," Natsuki said to deflect Shizuru's attention away from her blush.

"Hhmm," Shizuru breathed in deeply at the steam of her tea. It felt like years since her last cup. Her eyes rolled in pleasure at the slightly bitter liquid hit her tongue. Bliss or almost. She reached to take Natsuki's hand. Now it was Bliss.

XxXx

"What the hell!" Natsuki said angrily "I know I didn't send you to school like that this morning!"

Nina's white shirt was rumpled and had spots of blood on it. Erstin's cream jumper was missing a sleeve while her dark navy trousers were ripped at the knees and filthy. Nina looked relatively unrumbled compared to Erstin. The blonde had a blood nose and a red eye that Natsuki knew would turn into quite a big bruise. Mikoto was actually the cleanest for once. Erstin handed her a folded up note and wiped the blood from her face. She couldn't meet Natsuki's eye. Nina latched onto Erstin's arm and had a love struck expression on her face, Natsuki wanted to slap her.

Natsuki eyed them suspiciously before reading the note "you got into a fight?! With who?!" She glared up at Erstin, the last person she would have expected to be shouting at.

"There's a boy in our class, Momoji, he grabbed Nina in the playground and I stopped him," Erstin said stiffly.

"It says here you put him in a coma!" Natsuki yelled in disbelief.

"I woke him up! I just didn't expect him to have friends as stupid as he was. I just knocked them out!" Erstin defended herself.

Natsuki was actually surprised that someone had attacked a gifted but she put it down to Erstin. "So a boy grabs Nina and you think that putting him in a coma is justified!"

"Well, he also tried to kiss her," Mikoto chipped in. "We were playing kissy cats and Erstin was annoyed that he went after Nina and bam! Lights out."

Natsuki turned to glare at Erstin who was flushed. Nina glared at Mikoto who was laughing because she found the whole thing hilarious. "Did you do any permanent damage?" She question Erstin.

"No," Erstin shifted guiltily. She might have pushed the boys affections onto another girl but she didn't shred his mind like she wanted.

"I'll be checking," Natsuki warned. Ironically it was Erstin that taught her to check minds for tampering. She read the rest of the note and her jaw dropped. At the bottom she was asked to come to the school for a meeting. What was worse she was down as Erstin's guardian. She didn't sign up for that! She was Nina's and no one else's. She didn't adopt Erstin. She glared up at the blonde then stopped when she felt Erstin's acute embarrassment. Erstin was expecting her to reject her. She was hunched protectively in on herself. Natsuki grumbled as she stuffed the note in her pocket. "You're grounded," she said firmly "you stay in your room until I go to this meeting. Nina you're only allowed near her at meal times and if I mind you two together in a mental paradise I'm cutting the connection and you'll be grounded for a week!"

Erstin looked stunned but Nina just looked annoyed. No one else would take Erstin and Natsuki wasn't as cold as to leave her all alone. She knew what that was like.

"But!" Nina said outraged.

"No buts!" Natsuki glared "do you want to wear a kimono?"

Nina shut up. She tugged Erstin away sullenly and Mikoto followed. Erstin was still looking back at Natsuki in amazement.

_Why? _she asked.

Natsuki didn't know what the right answer was to that question so instead replied, _because you'll be family some day._

XxXx

"So you're coming next month right?" Mai asked shouldering her bag.

"Yes, I want to see this big city," Natsuki grinned.

"Natsuki it's amazing. There are people that are blue! Or have horns and tails! A boy in our class has the ears and tail of a cow! Mikoto's in love with him. I don't think she understands that she can't actually eat him," Mai said "the president Fumi talks about equality and is working so that all mutants can live in peace. A few countries have already signed a peace treaty with Sunrise."

"That's nice," Natsuki wasn't rally interested in politics.

"I can't wait!" Mai hugged her and Natsuki laughed.

"Will you hurry up! I want to get home before dark," Nao grumbled standing beside Yamoto. The others were all around the teleporter and only Mai was holding them up. Reito and Akane must have forced Kazu into an agreement since he stood between the tow of them looking dazed but happy. Mai rejoined the group and waved to Natsuki until they disappeared in a blinding flash.

Natsuki sighed as hands wrapped around her waist. "Sad?" Shizuru said.

"A little," she nodded.

"It won't be long before you see them again," Shizuru promised.

"I know, it's just weird not being together," Natsuki then shrugged and turned to embrace Shizuru. "At least I still have you."

"Ah I'm a consolation prize," Shizuru sighed with disappointment.

Natsuki laughed knowing she was being teased. She then moved her head to the side "Erstin! Back to your room!"

The blonde scrambled to hide. Natsuki snorted in annoyance and broke away from Shizuru to make sure the blonde did as she was told.

"The joys," Shizuru sighed following her girlfriend. The normalcy of life on the island made her marvel. They were finally home.

XxXx

And it's over. Thanks to everyone that read. I hope you enjoyed it I had a lot of fun and pain writing it.


End file.
